The Amazing Race: The Crossover
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: My version of the Emmy award winning reality series. 11 teams of 2 will race around the world for a chance to win the 1,000,000 and THE AMAZING RACE! Racers are consists of the characters from Mr. Bean, The Loud House, ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks, Johnny Test, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Teen Titans, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Wrestling and Foster's HIF. Rated T for swearings.
1. The First Ones Gotta Go!

_**A/N: Hello guys! Here is the first episode of my self-created Amazing Race.**_

 _ **Warning: It is a long, long chapter, so I will apologize early to the readers.**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **1.) The time of arrivals and the flights are fictional, so don't search them!**_

 _ **2.) Cheap dialogues, actions, and introductions will be expected here. So I apologized again.**_

 _ **3.) Errors will be expected too. (e.g. spellings, grammars and wrong usage of a term)**_

 _ **4.) Also the name of the places(except the city and the country) is also fictional, so don't find it too.**_

 _ **5.) I do not own The Amazing Race and the characters as they owned by the respective owners.**_

 _ **6.) For the characters who have vulnerabilities, they do not have that anymore. For example, So who are the guys that don't talk, can now talk; for those who are a sunlight hater, they can now exposed to the sunlight.**_

 ** _So without further interruptions, start your reading!_**

* * *

 _ **Episode #1: "The First Ones Gotta Go!" -Simon (of Marceline & Simon)**_

 _It was 9:00am and the camera is starting to show the different sites of Los Angeles, California and now we see Phil Keoghan staring at the skies and now he is now staring at the camera_

"This is Los Angeles, also known as The City of Angels, and best known for its tall buildings and places and surrounding its busy streets, is the Grand Hope Park! Here, is where 12 teams will race around the world for $1,000,000 and become the winners of The Amazing Race!"

 _We now see the whole view of the park and we see that eleven teams are running and now making their way to the starting point_

"Here are your eleven teams and they are.." Phil began to introduced to them.

 _We see a two bald men running with a smile. The left one is a large and muscular man, has tattoos on his shoulders, wears a black plain t-shirt and black jogging pants. Same goes to the right one, the difference is, he's small_

"Luke & Karl... Pro Wrestling Buddies!"

 _We saw them making their way to the ring and cuts immediately to the ring where they are taunting to the crowd_

"I am Luke…" As he points a finger to his partner as they start their confessional. "..and this is my buddy, Karl! We are pro wrestlers!" Luke added with a few seconds of silence. " Umm... we're here to race around the world and having fun with each other." Luke explained more.

"We have different highlights on our career in professional wrestling…" Karl started

 _We see them won and raised their different Tag Team Championships in different promotions_

Karl continued. "…but we still have the same plan and that is to win more Tag Belts and of course... The Amazing Race!"

"And for those who will step us down, you're all going down.." Luke threatened. "…all of us!"

 _We see them taunting their signature "Too Sweet" gesture to the front of the camera_

 _We now see a boy and a girl teenager. The boy has a white hair, freckles on his both cheeks, wearing orange polo shirt, blue jeans and white and red sneakers. While the girl has a large blonde hair, wearing light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, and light blue slip-on slippers._

"Lincoln & Lori, Siblings!" Phil introduced.

 _We see them both hi-fiving each other_

"Hi! Lincoln Loud here, 11 years of age... " Lincoln happily introduced himself in the confessional. "…The Loud's are going to rock The Amazing Race!" As he started to stand, and to jump and to punch in the air cheerfully.

"You know, I want Bobby to join here but he cannot because he's busy…" Lori stated in a boring voice as she heavily sighed. "…So, mom and dad decides to pic Lincoln, our only brother to join here."

 _We see them having an argument with each other and we see them hugging it all out_

"You know, it might be a good idea that I have join here to have fun with my sister! All those mishaps, will be forgotten for now and we got a race to run! I want to create new memories with you and I want to make up to you, Lori." Lincoln cheerfully nudge her shoulder.

Lori grinned as she hugged him. "Yeah! We'll do it!"

 _We see them making a high five and crossed their arms in front of the camera_

 _We now see a red and white-furred robin wearing a yellow plain t-shirt and blue jeans. And a small female mole who also wears the same t-shirt and jeans with light blue slip-on slippers._

"Eileen & Margaret, Friends and Co-Workers!" Phil introduced them.

 _We see them working. Eileen was cleaning a table, Margaret was serving coffee to a customer._

"So we are working in a coffee shop where we work for a few years! After all of those hard works, we do love exploring places and take the rest out of it." Margaret storied out at their confessional.

"In this race, we will try out our best to win The Amazing Race and it will be one of a hellish ride!" Eileen was motivated in her speech.

 _We see them doing a thumbs up gesture to the camera_

 _We see the twins running. First one was a long and red-haired with a star barrette on the side, wearing square shaped glasses on her blue eyes. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with a star on the middle, a black skirt and a Mary Jane shoes. While the other one was a curly and red-haired with a moon barrette on the side, wearing a wide smiled-shape of a glasses on her teal eyes. She is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a moon on the middle, a blue jeans and a black sneakers._

"Susan & Mary, Twins and both Scientists!" Phil introduced.

 _We see them doing an experiment to a dog_

The twin squealed and screamed at their top of their lungs. "Yiee!"

"We are in The Amazing Race! So cool!" Mary excitedly stated at their confessional.

"Even if we are too smart, we will show the other teams that we are the best of the best, in a normal and simple way!" Susan motivated.

"The Million Dollar will be so cool and we can use it for some big experiments and of course, Gil!" As Mary mentioned the name they started to scream, squeal and jumping, as they are daydreaming in front of the camera. "Ah! Gil!" Cried in unison.

 _We saw them holding each a container containing a certain chemical, raising on top as they faced the camera_

"Million Dollars... we're coming for you!" Susan shouted off-screen.

 _We now see a two chipmunks running. One has a red baseball cap covering his golden hair, has a red hoodie with a large '"A" on the center, blue jeans and a red and white sneakers. One is a brown-haired and wears a large circular glasses on his blue eyes, blue hooded-like t-shirt, blue jeans and white and blue sneakers._

"Alvin & Simon, Brothers & Singers!" Phil introduced them.

 _We see them performing a song in a band in a mini-stage_

"Hi! I'm Simon Seville…" Simon started the confessional "...and this is Alvin Seville!" Simon aimed a finger to his brother. "And we are multi-talented and famous in our place. We are confident that we are gonna use this as a factor to win this race, all by ourselves!" Simon ends with a determination.

 _The brothers are performing in a music festival via backstage videos_

"Y-Yeah! If we work together until to the end…" Alvin shyly agreed. "…we will become more famous and I want to buy a new and cool car! And by the way Simon..." Alvin stared at an angry Simon. "…we should not be using our fame too much, okay? That would be a shame!" Simon widened his eyes as per Alvin's statement.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" Simon rubbed his head as he nervously nodded and agreed.

 _We see them playing the guitar and freezes with both men's mouths are open and smiled at the camera_

 _We see another team of chipmunks running, they were girls. The left girl was yellow-haired in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, she has pink lips and blue eyes. Her attire is a pink long-sleeved button-up cardigan with a white cursive "B" on the side, a lighter pink skirt, black leggings, and shiny pink shoes with little bows on it. The right girl was a brown hair held in a bun with a purple band, she has violet eyes and lilac glasses. Her attire a collared plaid/flannel shirt of various shades of purple which the top button is open with a zippered purple hoodie with lilac fleece inside, dark blue jeans and purple slip-on loafer shoes_

"Brittany & Jeanette, Sisters and Singers!" Phil introduced them.

 _We see them practicing their dance act backstage_

"Hi!" Jeanette first talked in the confessional as she waved her hand. "We're singers too just like our fellow competitor Alvin & Simon and living in the same place, and-"

She was interrupted by a hand of Brittany as she grinned in an evil way. "...and we will win the race, I don't even care if Alvin & Simon was on the final teams with us as long as we keep racing we will win that Million Dollars!" Brittany spoke.

"Uhmmm… we should do that but not in a bad way just like you said! We're here for the Million Dollars in a good way. Okay?" Jeannette reminded her.

 _We see the chipettes pointing their mics on the camera_

"Okay... fine!" Brittany angrily agreed off-screen.

 _We see the next team running, one is a former sidekick of Batman, you know who he is. One is a half-human and half-robot._

"Robin & Cyborg, Best Friends" Phil introduced them.

 _We see them fighting a group of criminals_

"You know... this is gonna be the best days of our lives!" Robin excitedly said on their confessional.

"Yeah! And by the way, we are best friends and we love to fight bad guys and saving the world! And we can use our cooperation and strategies to win the one million!" Cyborg stated.

 _The boys are celebrating their victory after a destroying those criminals_

"You gotta know, we are ready for any challenges that is coming to us! Be ready for our reign of terror!" Robin threatened.

 _We see them raising their arms to the camera_

 _We see an odd team running, one is a weird creature, a small and blue-colored skin, incomplete shape of oblong of a body. And a smaller one, who is a boy, brown-hair and a squared-face with a small black eyes. He is wearing a red and white long-sleeved t-shirt, grey jeans and black and white sneakers._

"Bloo & Mac, Imaginary Friends!" Phil introduced them.

 _We see them playing bowling_

"Hey dudes! My name is Mac…" Mac introduced himself in the confessional as he points a finger to his partner. "… and this is my friend, Bloo! He's weird." Mac described his partner in one word.

 _We see them having an interaction to other people and other creatures on their house_

"All of our moments lived forever in our house, every game we play is a history. So we're here at the competition because we will make our friends happy by winning that one million!" Bloo happily described their mission as they hi-fived each other.

"Yeah! This is what I like it!" Mac got hyped.

 _We see them hi-fived and stared at the camera_

 _We see another team running. One is a vampire girl that has a blue-gray skin, a long hair that stretches until to her feet, she is wearing a dark grey tank top, dark blue pants and red boots. While her partner was a human, with an olive skin and a dark brown hair, he wears a dark suit with a red bow tie and wearing his blue eyed glasses._

"Marceline & Simon, Close Friends!"

 _We see them running and walking to a dark forest_

"Thousands of years ago, I met this guy because I was lost and I can't find my parents. After all that I have been through with this guy, he is my best travel buddy that I can trust to." The vamp chuckled.

"You know that why we joined here not because we are traveling to different places, but to win that Million Dollars and we will travel again on the other places too, so what can I say is we have a good mood today!" Simon cheered.

 _We see that Simon holds Marceline's both shoulder with his both arms as they faced the camera_

 _We now see a couple running, one is a famous comedian, you know it already, and his fiancée._

"Mr. Bean & Irma, Dating!" Phil introduced them next.

 _We see them doing a slow ballad dance_

"Hello! I'm Mr. Bean!" Happily introduced himself to the confessional.

"And I'm Irma and we are dating! So I'm glad that we are here in this competition and I wanna win the prize! And we will make sure that we are always on first!" Irma happily stated.

"Yes, I love that spirit of Irma. By the way…" Bean complimenting Irma as he waves his hand to the screen. "HI TEDDY! This is for you!" Irma groaned.

 _We see Mr. Bean holds Irma's shoulders with his both arms as they faced the camera_

 _We get to the last team, the cockroaches. A small one with a pink-colored body and a pink eye and a yellow eye. Then the larger one who has both yellow eyes, green lips and a grey-colored skin._

"And Joey & Marky, Brothers!" Phil introduced them.

 _We saw the roaches running around the house then eating some foods at their room_

"We're... brothers and we love to find and eat foods. We are here because Joey is in need of cash and he wants to buy a soda, which is kinda lame!" Marky explained in the confessional and slits his throat then glanced at his brother.

"Just like he said, I need cash but I need help also with my bro, Marky! We can share tactics and plans on how we can survive this race!" Joey dodged the claim as he explained.

 _The cockroaches closed their arms as they stared at the camera_

* * *

 _The teams have arrived at the starting point and they meet Phil at their front_

"Welcome, everyone!" Phil happily welcomed the teams, as the teams cheered and clapped.

"Now in just a few moments, you'll begin your adventure of a lifetime! But I have some news to tell you later!" Phil stated as the teams were confused and wondering.

"Your first task is an easy task but it will take time to finish it.." Phil pauses for a few seconds. "… as your first task is to find one of eleven magazines that has your first clue in the race, which can be found at the 37th Street Bookstore." Phil explained.

 _We see the clues that is on the plastic covered magazines on different portions of the bookstore_

"If you found one, go back here, so I can check it here. If you got the right magazine, pick up your bags there..." Phil turns his back and points a finger to the bags behind him. " ...and open your clue and go to your next location! But here's the news!" Phil goes back to the teams in front of him as the teams are still confused.

"There is a magazine that has The Express Pass, which a team can use to surpass a challenge, whether it's Detour, Road Block or any challenges that is hard for you to finish and can use it until the 9th leg, souse it wisely!" Phil announced the good news as the teams cheered and clapped louder than before.

"Whoever finishes first at the last leg, will win The Amazing Race and..." Phil continued.

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" The teams cried in unison then cheered and clapped the loudest of them all.

"At the end of each leg, there is a Pit Stop. 9 of them are Elimination Points, so you need to race as fast as you can because if you're last... you'll be eliminated." Phil stated the common rule. "…everybody understands that, right?" Phil asked as the teams nodded.

"When I give you the word, run as fast as you can to the bookstore, find those magazines as fast as possible…"Phil stated. "…Is everybody ready? Phil asked one more time as some of the teams nodded and some of them cheering.

"The world is waiting for you..." Phil raised his arm as the teams step their right foot forward.

"Good luck..." Teams with their determination on their faces.

"Travel safe..." Phil arched his eyebrow trying to toy the teams.

"GO!" Phil swipes his arm down as the teams are running as fast as they can to proceed to the bookstore.

"Go! Go! Go!" Bloo cried.

* * *

 _The intro song of The Amazing Race plays as we see a plane taking off and random shots of exotic places, people and buildings around the world has started to show a little faster_

 _A couple was dancing in a slow ballad dance and then we see Mr. Bean holds Irma's shoulders with his both arms as they faced the camera_

 _ **Mr. Bean & Irma**_

 _An all-girl team is on a coffee shop. A female mole was cleaning a table, then a female red robin was serving coffee to a customer then giving a thumbs up gesture to the camera._

 _ **Eileen & Margaret**_

 _A team was running and walking to a dark forest as a human holds the vampire's both shoulder with his both arms as they faced the camera_

 _ **Marceline & Simon**_

 _A team of chipmunks performing a song in a band in a mini-stage as they freezed with both men's mouths are open and smiled at the camera_

 _ **Alvin & Simon**_

 _A team of roaches running around the house then eating some foods at their room as they closed their arms as they stared at the camera_

 _ **Joey & Marky**_

 _A weird creature and a little human boy were playing bowling as they hi-fived and stared at the camera_

 _ **Bloo & Mac**_

 _A team of a blonde-hair teenager and white haired boy were having an argument with each other and we see them hugging it all out as they hi-fived each other and crossed their arms in front of the camera_

 _ **Lincoln & Lori**_

 _A team of bald men raised a certain Tag Team Championship belt as they taunting their signature "Too Sweet" gesture to the front of the camera_

 _ **Luke & Karl**_

 _A team of female chipmunks practicing their dance act backstage as they aimed their mics to the camera_

 _ **Brittany & Jeanette**_

 _A team of heroes fighting a group of criminals as they raised their arms to the camera_

 _ **Robin & Cyborg**_

 _A twin team doing an experiment to a dog as they hold each a container containing a certain chemical, raising on top as they faced the camera_

 _ **Susan & Mary**_

 _Another random shots of exotic places, culture, people and animals started to go fast as the viewers can't identify it as the big shot of earth has shown with a large text of…_

 _ **THE AMAZING RACE**_

… _and the music stopped and the black screen popped up as we go for a commercial break._

* * *

 _We see a glimpse of the streets nearby the Grand Hope Park and the teams running and stopping around the streets_

"Dang it! We miss the green light, we'll just wait!" Marceline impatiently said as she and Simon waiting for the light turned to green.

" _You know that we're just started to race, then the heat is so glaring that we need to stop first!" The vampire stated in the confessional. As Marceline inhaled and exhaled slowly._

 _Two teams was seen in a street running and running as the Team Siblings and Team Chipettes having a temporary alliance to find that bookstore_

"Run! Run! Run! We gotta find that bookstore!" Lincoln commanded the others.

"Woo! Heat strikes on me, I really hate it!" Brittany complained as she wipe her face with her hand as she continues to run.

 _Finally after a few minutes, four teams have arrived at the bookstore. At their back, another team have arrived at the street of the bookstore as they noticed that teams have found the place._

"I think I see them." Marceline thought as her partner agreed as he saw the familiar backs of his fellow racers.

"Yeah, that's it! Go!" As they entered the bookstore.

 _Also at their back, another team have arrived at the bookstore's street._

"Come on, Alvin! I see them! Let's run!" The nerd chipmunk stated as his partner nodded as they entered the bookstore.

 _We see the random books, magazines, encyclopedias, guide books displaying at a small establishment, which is the bookstore. As the teams are now finding that certain magazine that Phil said to them earlier._

"Dang, man! There's too many of them!" Cyborg started to be impatient as he checks every row of covered reading materials.

"We should find it right now. Grr!" Eileen added as she growled to find the clue.

 _After a few minutes, the remaining teams have arrived to the store as they started scattering into places to find that specific magazine._

" _Whoa, those teams are now here, we would just look around first at every rows of reading materials of this bookstore to see if we see a clue there. It might be on the inside of the magazine." Jeanette confessed in the confessional as she is opening the contents of those magazines and books._

 _After a grueling five minutes, no one has ever found any hideouts of their first clue, as they are groaned and frustrated._

"There's no way we would find it fast!" Luke stated.

"Yeah! There's too many of them." Margaret agreed.

"But how we gonna find it so fast? This store is driving me crazy!" The old Simon thought.

 _The screen started to slow as the last three person who spoke showing their impatience as we cut to a commercial break_

* * *

 _A shot of the bookstore have shown and the teams are still struggling to find the clue_

"But how we gonna find it so fast? This store is driving me crazy!" The old Simon thought.

" _So I am panicking about finding this clue, but I realized that if I was checking at the top of the aisle, but I'm not!" Simon laughed as he though in his confessional._

 _He used a ladder to climb the top row of an aisle. "So now I have checked the top and I found the clue!" Simon continued his confessional. As he grabbed the magazine with their first clue._

"Hey Marcy! I found it!" Simon happily cried.

Marceline heard the voice as she look at her friend, she was happy to heard the news. "Yeah! That what I'm talking about! We gotta run!" as they left the building.

 **Marceline & Simon – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

 _While at the bookstore, more teams are still trying to find the clue critically harder_

"Sheesh! This is so hard to find!" Susan said in an angry voice as she desperately checking every reading material that she may have find.

 _After that desperation statement, some books is starting to fall from their position and some of the team members are in deep, deep trouble. As the screen turns slow-mo again. After that, we see the first team to arrive at Phil holding a magazine. As Marceline gave the magazine to Phil for checking._

"That is correct! And go get your bags and read your first clue." Phil calmly answered as he returned it to the team. As the team jumped in excitement and Simon points his finger to the direction of their bags.

"There's our bags and I got to pick it up and you read the clue" Simon guided the girl and nodded. As the old man grabbed their bags and vampire girl starting to rip the clue.

"Travel to Lima, Peru..." Marceline read the first line and they both gasped in excitement as their eyes are widened.

" _Teams will now travel 1,700 miles south to the capital city of Peru, Lima! Once they have arrived, they must drive by taxis to Lima's Exclusive Forest and find the oldest tree where they will find their next clue!" Phil instructed them in a voiceover._

"Yeah! Let's go!" Marceline cried in a jolly voice. "And they are only six teams available in the first flight and five teams on second flight and the first flight will be leaving an hour earlier from the second flight." Marceline read the last line carefully.

" _So our first stop is on Peru and we're officially first! This is gonna be an awesome day!" Marceline happily stated in the confessional._

 _After they packed, they started to find a taxi in sideways. In a matter of seconds, they found one as Simon opens the door._

"To LAX please?" Simon asked the driver as he know the place. He put their bags to the back and entered the vehicle and left the park.

 _We are now back to the bookstore where Alvin found the magazine, followed by Bloo, Robin and Irma_

"Yeah! Attaboy Alvin, we gotta run!" The younger Simon cheered to his brother as they left the building.

"We gotta follow them!" Bloo, Cyborg and Irma cried in unison as their teams left the building too, following the chipmunks.

 _We are now in the LAX where the first team have arrived and making their way to the counter_

"Two tickets to Peru, please!" Simon ordered to the cashier. After a few seconds, the cashier gave them two tickets.

"We're on the first flight, alright!" Marceline said in an exhilarating voice.

 **Marceline & Simon – 1** **st** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 _Back at the park, we saw the four teams arrived and gave the magazines to Phil for inspection, as he returned all of the magazines to them_

"That is all correct! You may now pick up your bags and read the clue!" Phil answered and guided them as they ran to their bags.

"Thanks, Phil!" All of them complimented Phil.

 _Back at the bookstore, more of the teams have found their magazines_

"Got it!" Joey shouted.

"Got it too!" Margaret followed.

Then, Brittany. "Got it!"

Also, Lori. "Found it! Let's run to Phil!" Lincoln then nodded as another four teams left the bookstore.

 _The four teams have arrived at the airport as they making their way to the counter._

"There's the counter, let's go!" Cyborg pointing a finger to the counter as they finally arrived. The teams started to make transactions to the cashier. "Are we in the first flight to Peru?" Cyborg curiously asked the cashier.

"Yes, all of you!" The cashier nodded and answered joyfully. As the teams cheered in excitement, then they saw the other team who is also on the first flight.

 **Robin & Cyborg – 2** **nd** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 **Bloo & Mac – 3** **rd** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 **Alvin & Simon – 4** **th** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 5** **th** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

"Sup, dudes?" Bloo greeted them.

"Got on the first flight, all of you?" Marceline asked all of them as they nodded in unison.

"Yup!" All of them answered in unison.

"Okay, cool!" Marceline chuckled lightly. "Good luck then!" As they gave a hi-five at each team and also the other teams doing the same to the others.

 _Going back to the bookstore, where the remaining teams have found their magazines_

"Got 'em!" Mary shouted.

"Woo! That is so hard to find!" Karl exhausted and wipes his sweat on his forehead

"We gotta leave!" Luke asked as the others nodded and left the bookstore.

 _The setting is now on the park where four more teams have arrived, gave the magazines to Phil to check them. Phil then returned it to the teams._

"That is all correct! You may now pick up your bags and read the clue!" Phil aimed his finger to the bags as he turned his head.

"Yeah!" Eileen cried. As the teams are reading their clue carefully.

"There are only six teams available in the first flight..." All of them said in unison as they are quickly packing and quickly finding a taxi.

"Come on, we gotta get that first flight!" Marky's voice in a rush as they started to find a taxi.

"Come on! Chop chop!" Lincoln clapped his hands on Lori as they left the park to search for a taxi.

Back _to the airport where the first five teams are communicating each other in a metallic and connected benches_

"So, which one of you has The Express Pass?" The old Simon asked. As the other teams shrugged as they don't know.

"Alright… Let's check it out!" Robin suggested as they nodded.

 _They are holding their magazines as they uncovered the magazine to open the pages as if they have the express pass_

"Whoa! We got the Express Pass! Yes!" A voice have heard as they glanced at that voice, it was Alvin as he hi-fives his partner.

"Congrats boys!" Mr. Bean happily greeted them.

"You're lucky!" Bloo greeted them in a bitter voice.

" _Yo yes! The Express Pass is on us! Yeah!" Alvin and Simon said in unison as they jumped in joy as they hold the Express Pass in their confessional._

"Man, where are those teams? I'm so bored! The first ones gotta go!" The older Simon changed the topic as he was impatiently waiting for their flight.

 _At the airport entrance, we saw more four teams rushing towards to the counter furiously_

"Come on, Lincoln! We got to get to the counter fast!" Lori aggressively said to her younger brother.

"There's the counter!" Jeanette and Margaret said in unison as they are making their way to the counter.

 _At the counter, we saw a team that is now entering the first flight as they have their tickets on their hands_

" _Yo! What a run! We managed to get in the first one!" Joey happily said in the confessional. "Yeah!" Marky cried._

 **Joey & Marky – Last Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

"Oh man! We're a little bit closer to them!" Margaret in a disappointed voice as they were close to the counter.

"That's alright!" Lori said in a cheerful voice.

"Next time, we should be at the first flight!" Brittany promised to herself and to Jeanette.

 **Eileen & Margaret – 1** **st** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 **Lincoln & Lori – 2** **nd** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 3** **rd** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 _We saw the bald brothers inside their taxi, realizing something_

"We're on the second flight, man!" Karl stated.

"That's alright, we could catch up to the other teams when we arrived." Luke cheered to his partner as he understands the current situation.

" _I gotta keep Karl, motivate and happy, because if he doesn't do that, I'm screwed and we're totally screwed in the race!" Luke confessed as Karl laughed in their confessional._

 _We now have a glimpse at an airplane, where the teams on the first flight prepares to leave L.A._

"So we are now 6 teams here in the first flight and we need to take the first place in this leg!" Marceline explained.

A _s we shot a glimpse to every team on the first flight, they are all waving at the screen. The airplane's engine have started, then after a minute, the plane take off the runway as it flies in the sky_

"Let's go!" Alvin hyped off-screen.

 _Back at the counter, the last two teams have finally bought their second flight tickets and leaving the counter._

 **Luke & Karl – 4** **th** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 **Susan & Mary – Last on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 _Cutting shortly to the airplane, where the remaining teams entered the plane._

"So we are now waiting a few minutes for our take off!" Luke murmured as voices of other teams is heard while his partner fell asleep.

"This is gonna be a crazy race!" Eileen cried. As the airplane takes off and flies into thin air.

" _All the teams are now on their way to Lima, Peru. The first flight has now arrived to Lima and the second flight will arrived in an hour." Phil updated the viewers in a voiceover._

* * *

 _ **3:45PM**_

 _The first flight plane have arrived and the first six teams are running from the airplane to the taxi station_

"Taxi!" Both Simons requested and raised up their arms in unison.

"Run! We gotta find taxi!" Irma glanced at her partner as he nodded.

"We should follow them?" Marky asked his brother.

"Nope." Joey shook his head.

 _After a few minutes, some teams finally found their taxis as they starting negotiating to the cab drivers_

" _Taxi!" As the taxi is stopping to them. "_ We got it!" As Mr. Bean opened the door.

"Thank you!" Irma thanked Bean. "Do you know the Rainforest?" Irma now asked the driver.

"Yes." The driver nodded and answered.

"Ok, ok, drive!" Irma ordered the driver as they left the taxi lane.

"You know rainforest? Cyborg asked the driver as the driver gave a thumbs up. "Alright, hop on, Robin." He requested as they put their bags at the back and then left the lane.

 _While the remaining teams are still finding cabs as they went to the taxi rental counter_

"We need 4 taxis, please?!" The older Simon asked the counter.

"Wait for 5 minutes!" The counter requested as they groaned.

"Oh screw it!" Bloo blew as his impatience starting to takeover.

 _The screen starts to turn into a slow-mo as teams are still waiting in front of the counter as we cut to a commercial_

 _We now get a glimpse at the full view of pure green trees, a flock of birds flying, a peacock walking on a leafy road as the first team have arrived at the entrance of the forest._

"Rainforest?" Mr. Bean questioned as they saw at their windows that they are surrounded with trees.

"Yes." The driver answered as they stopped.

"Thank you!" Irma thanked the driver as we see them opening the back to grab their bags then closes it. "Where is the oldest tree?" Irma wondered.

"I think that is an old one right there!" As Mr. Bean points a finger to an old-looking tree and they ran to that tree and they saw a clue box, opened it and rip the clue as they read the clue carefully.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Roadblock. Who's ready to walk alone?" Both said in unison.

 _As we see Phil standing on a station to explain the first roadblock of the race_

" _The rainforest of Lima is the largest forest in the western part of South America and it has several stations to where tourists can spend and rest for a period of time. In this Roadblock, one member of each team must use the magazine that they have found earlier and find the page where the map of the rainforest will be found. The map has three stations with three different flags on it, one is the flag of Peru and they must identify it and go to that station and ascend by ropes onto the top and the manager will give you the next clue. However, you, must really find the correct flag because every station is five kilometers away from each other and it will cause you a lot of time." Phil instructed._

"You wanna do it?" Mr. Bean asked.

"Yeah." The girl nodded as she prepared her gear and starts to run into the forest.

"I hope she can find it already." Bean thought.

 _Back at the airport's taxi rental counter, the taxis have finally arrived after waiting patiently for more than five minutes_

"Wooo! What a wait was that." Bloo finally cooled down as they packed their bags at the back then left.

"To the rainforest, please?" Alvin ordered the driver as they left.

"Lima Exclusive Rainforest." Marceline answered the driver's question as he agreed to take them and followed them.

"Rainforest. You know?" Joey answered and asked as the driver agreed then left.

 _A team have arrived at the rainforest as they left the cab, they proceed to an old tree where they found the clue box as they open and rip the clue to read it_

 **Robin & Cyborg – Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Who's ready to walk alone?" Robin reads.

"Me? Alright, me." Cyborg points a finger to himself as he take the Roadblock challenge and ran over through the forest with his gear.

 _We are now taking a glimpse of Irma which is now on one of the stations and now goes to the top of the station_

"Is this the right one?" Irma asked politely.

"No." The station ranger shake his head.

"No? Oh." Irma sighed as she descends to the bottom.

" _Oh men, this first challenge is hard! I got to walk a long path and then walk another long path, just to find the right one." Irma said in the confessional as she started to jog. Now we saw Cyborg found a station as he climbs to the top of the station_

"Is this the Peru flag?" Cyborg questioned.

"No." The station ranger shakes his head.

"Ok." Cyborg sighed as he is making his way downtown.

Back at the rainforest entrance, we saw two more teams arriving at the scene.

"Thanks! Gracias!" Alvin thanked the driver in his language as he grab his bag at the back.

"This is not Spain, for your information." Simon stated as he grab his bag.

"At least they still speak Spanish here, learn your geography, Simon!" Alvin strikes back as he ran. While Simon shrugged it off as he followed his brother.

 _Another team showed to the old tree and opens the clue then followed by another one_

 **Marceline & Simon – Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

 **Alvin & Simon – Currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Who's ready to walk alone?" Marceline read the first line followed by the younger Simon.

"I should do this one, I love walking." The older Simon volunteered as his partner widely grinned.

"You should do this one, Alvin!" The younger Simon suggested.

"Okay." Alvin agreed and sighed heavily as he ran to the old man as they team up to run to the forest.

"We should try this one!" The future wizard pointed a finger to the left side.

"Alrighty." Alvin simply agreed as they ran to the left side.

" _The other Simon is a good guy, he told me that he likes to travel and I think I'm counting on him." Alvin confessed in the confessional. Simon simply irritated by that statement as he crossed his arm._

 _Going back to the old tree, both the imaginary friends and the roaches opened the box and rip it in unison._

 **Bloo & Mac – Currently in 5** **th** **Place**

 **Joey & Marky – Currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Who's ready…" Mac started.

"...to walk alone?" Marky finished the question then glance to his partner. "Joey, you'll do this one."

"Ok." Joey simply nodded as he raised his arms as determination starts to come on his body.

"I'm doing this one." Mac volunteered as him and the smaller roach starts to walk to the forest.

 _We saw just left the first station path and Irma started to looking tired_

"I'll try this one." Irma hoped as she starts to take the second station's path.

* * *

 _ **4:39PM**_

"Taxi!" Brittany shouted as they rush to the exit of the airport.

"Where's the cab station?" The wrestlers questioned themselves as they wandering around the premises.

"Hey, Taxi!" Eileen cried as she saw nothing on the taxi lane. The remaining teams started to go into the taxi rental counter.

"We need cabs, bro!" Karl demanded as he smacked a fist onto the counter.

"Yeah! We need it badly." Lincoln followed.

"Wait for 10 minutes!" The counter stated as groans have heard off-screen.

"10 minutes? Not good." Margaret panicked a little.

" _10 minutes? Now I gotta wait for that and stay positive, whatever place we are!" Susan confidently said in the confessional_ a _s the remaining teams waited and stayed at their places._

 _We now back at a station where we see two individuals talking_

"I'll go first!" Alvin demanded.

"Just go!" The old man shouted as the chipmunk ascended to the top fast.

"Clue?" Alvin asked as he asked to the ranger.

"Yes." The ranger answered as he gave the clue to the chipmunk.

"Yes! Simon we got the station right!" Alvin happily shouted to the old man.

"Alright, now go down and I'll go up!" Simon requested as Alvin starts to drop himself down.

 _At a station, Mac started to rush as he found one_

"Yeah, boy! We got it!" Mac started to climb to the ropes to the top. "Do you have clue?" He asked.

"Clue? No?" The ranger answered as he shake his head.

"Geez, this is hard." Mac irritated as he drops himself down.

 _We seen Joey met Alvin as he was walking to the path_

"Hey Alvin, do you have the clue?" Joey asked politely and Alvin froze a minute in his place.

" _I saw Joey walking and he asked me if I have the clue and..." Alvin paused a little in his confessional. "…I have to lie!" Alvin finally shouted._

"No, I gotta find another station." Alvin answered nervously as he scratch his head.

"Okay?" Joey arched his eyebrow as he notice the body language of the chipmunk then rubbed his chin as Alvin leaves.

 _We seen Irma started to found another station, she hopes that she got the right one this time_

"Finally! A station!" Irma started to run and climbs to the top.

"Clue?" Irma asked the ranger.

"No." The ranger shook his head as Irma goes frustrated as she drops down

"How am I gonna go faster?" Irma started to sound eerie as she starts to cry.

 _The screen starts to turn into a slow motion as we seen Irma was frustrated and sits on the ground covering her face onto her knees as the black screen appeared_

* * *

 _We are back at the commercials as we revisited Irma's frustration_

"How am I gonna go faster?" Irma started to sound eerie as she starts to cry.

 _Back at the old tree, three teams have arrived and starting to get their clues on the clue box as they rip it_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

 **Eileen & Margaret – Currently in 8** **th** **Place**

 **Lincoln & Lori – Currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Roadblock." Brittany read the title.

"Who's ready..." Margaret starts to read the next line.

"...to walk alone?" Lori finished.

"I'll do it!" Jeanette raised her hands as she volunteers.

"I guess that would be me." Margaret sacrificed.

"Lincoln, you're onto this, right?" Lori asked her brother.

"Uhh, yeah." Lincoln nervously agrees and scratches his hair.

 _Alvin exited the forest first as he raised his hand with a clue on it to signal Simon who was waiting_

"Yo! Simon!" Alvin shouted as he continuously waved his hand as Simon notices it.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Simon jumped from his place at excitement. As Alvin is now on his partner, he rip it to read the next clue.

 **Alvin & Simon – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Travel by jeep to Aquilos River…" Alvin reads the first line as Simon reads the other details.

" _Teams will now travel by this jeeps…" Phil showed the black-colored military jeeps. "…twelve kilometers to Aquilos River, the only river here in Peru to find the next clue" Phil instructed them._

 _The chipmunks started to ran to the jeeps as they found and choose one_

"Oh boy, Jeep!" Alvin hyped as he start the engine.

"Let's get moving, Alvin!" Simon requested as Alvin nodded then left the place.

 _The final two teams have finally arrived to the old tree as they get their clues and started to rip it and read the instructions silently_

 **Luke & Karl – Currently in 10** **th** **Place**

 **Susan & Mary – Currently in Last Place**

"I'll do it." Luke volunteered then Susan volunteered to.

 _The old Simon has left the forest as he makes his way to his partner_

 **Marceline & Simon – Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Woohoo! Way to go!" Marceline shouted and clapped loudly.

"Alright! Let's get going." Simon said in a rush as he scanned the details of the clue and they left.

 _We saw Irma leaving the second station path as the other guys saw her still crying_

" _So we seen Irma, crying, walking and I think me and Cyborg will help her out." Mac stated in the confessional. They went to the girl._

"You alright there, little girl? Come on, we help you put. I'll carry you out." Cyborg cheered her as she smiled.

"Thank you!" She replied with a big grin.

" _I think this is not a preferred challenge for me but they helped me and it gives me energy and a smile on my face. This feels great!" Irma confessed cheerfully in the confessional. As Cyborg carried her on his shoulders as him and Mac are now heading to another path going for a station._

 _At another station, we seen Jeanette, Margaret & Lincoln finally found the tower_

"Going in first!" Lincoln confidently said as he ascends to the top as he got on the station. "Clue?" He asked as his exhaustion starts to show.

"No." The ranger simply said.

"No? Shoot." Lincoln is frustrated.

 _We got the first glimpse of the Aquilos River where we saw people trying to find something underwater and we saw a big building as the chipmunks have arrived at the place_

"Well, this is the river! Where's the clue?" Alvin asked as he drives slowly to catch a glimpse of a clue box. Simon spinning his head as he keep an eye on a certain box, until…

"There it is!" Simon pointed a finger to the clue box and they saw some buckets behind it. Alvin then parked the jeep nearby as they are making their way to the clue box and opens the clue.

 **Alvin & Simon – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Detour. Swim The Bean or Clean The Bean?" Simon reads the clue.

 _We see Phil holding a piece of the bean famously known as Lima Beans in his hand as he faces the screen_

" _Lima Beans are the famous beans that has been used by most people here in South America as their comfort food and can use this majestic piece as an ingredient to any food or drinks, and on this Detour they had to choose on which way they would produce this beans, their choice: Swim The Bean or Clean The Bean?_

 _Clean The Bean - In this challenge, teams must go to the Bean Preservation Zone near the river and will have to carry two buckets that is near the clue box and go inside the production room and pick beans to make it full and go to the processing room and clean the beans, the modern way by adding water and dried it out on a heater. Once the worker is satisfied on your work, he will hand over your next clue._

 _Swim The Bean - In this challenge, teams will carry two buckets and will swim into the river and find the used cans of Lima Beans underwater, and use it to catch Beans that is under the river and fill it up then cover it. Once they are full, clean those beans in a traditional fashion by filling the beans in a bucket then hang it on the hanger which is underneath of a campfire then boil it. If the worker thinks that the beans is well- heated, he will hand over your next clue." Phil explained their first Detour challenge._

"Which one, Simon?" Alvin asked as he stared at Simon as the prodigy was thinking.

"Let's swim." Simon finally decided.

"Alright." Alvin simply agreed as they grab two buckets to start.

 _Joey exits the forest as he raised the clue to Marky_

 **Joey & Marky – Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Alright! Let's go!" Marky cheered as they scanned the clue and left the place.

 _Going back at a station, Margaret, Jeanette & Lincoln was seen and Lincoln is now ascending to the top_

"Clue?" Lincoln asked again but furiously

"No." The ranger simply said.

"Shoot." Lincoln started to growl as he descends to the bottom.

"Maybe the last one is the right one!" Margaret stating the obvious.

"Oh crud, we have to go back again in this long path." Jeanette covers her face as she was starting to frustrate.

 _The three standing and panicking as if they are wasting their time and frustration leashes out of them as we cut to a commercial break_

* * *

 _We are back as the replay of the last moments before the recent commercial break is shown_

"Clue?" Lincoln asked again but furiously

"No." The ranger simply said.

"Shoot." Lincoln started to growl as he descends to the bottom.

"Maybe the last one is the right one!" Margaret stating the obvious.

"Oh crud, we have to go back again in this long path." Jeanette covers her face as she was starting to frustrate.

"Come on guys! Let's keep rolling until we skip this over with." Lincoln asked as they nodded and leave the station.

 _We now in another station where another three persons have arrived at the place_

"You go first, girl!" Cyborg commanded as Irma slowly climbs up to the top.

" _You know, Ladies first! You got to climb her first because… she's a girl!" Cyborg stated in the confessional. As Irma is now on the top, the boys cheered her._

" _I owe them big time! Even though I'm looking like a weak here but that's not the case and I would like to thank them for helping me…"Irma happily said in the confessional._

"Do you have clue?" Irma asked for the third time.

"Yes." The ranger nodded as he gave the next clue to the girl, she wanted to hear that after that thirty minutes of suffering. As the boys clapped her and making her way down.

"Thank you guys for helping!" Irma happily thanked to them.

"You're welcome!" Mac messaged back as Irma is starting to leave the station as the boys are now making process.

 _Back at the river, we see an another team arriving and opening the clue then reads the details_

 **Marceline & Simon – Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Clean the Bean or Swim The Bean?" Marceline reads the question on the clue.

"Let's clean the bean!" The old man decided already.

"Sure." Marceline simply agreed, shrugged, picks up the buckets as they are heading to the Bean Production Zone Building.

 _We now see two individuals just left a station_

"So, we got the wrong one and we'll walk to another station and we hope we are right this time!" Luke updated and hoping they found the right one next.

 _At the river we saw the chipmunks currently getting the second bucket full as the first one is full_

"So, we got a full bucket of beans…" Alvin put the full bucket to the ground as he continued. "…and we need to fill the second one! So it will be more of a consuming time to do!" Alvin finished.

 _At the waiting area, Mr. Bean saw Irma exiting as he clapped as she makes way to her partner and she hugs him_

"Alright, alright, I take care of this one." Bean guided her as he tapped her back to comfort her. Then they scanned the clue, then hops to the jeep and leaves.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – Currently in 4** **th** **Place**

 _Inside the Production Zone Building, The Adventurers are currently doing their Clean The Bean challenge_

"I think that we got it right. We got one full bucket of beans cleaned, one more to go. So we keep pushing and pushing. Marceline motivated themselves as they still on the process.

 _Back at the river, another team showed up and reads the clue_

 **Joey & Marky – Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Let's swim the bean!" Marky decides already.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Joey agreed as they grab their buckets and starting to swim underwater.

 _Back at a station, Jeanette, Margaret & Lincoln where they are having an argument on who's going first_

"You know what I'm going first!" Margaret finally spoke.

"Go!" Both Lincoln and Jeanette shouted at Margaret's face as she starts to climb up top.

" _You know, ladies first! I know what I feel right now but I'll take the chance!" Lincoln's face started to drip down as Lori comforts her in their confessional._

 _Back at the river, the chipmunks checked the heat of their buckets full of beans as they removed it from the campfire_

"I think we're good!" Simon confidently said as they gave the buckets to the worker.

"That's it?" Alvin asked to the worker as the worker gave a thumbs up indicating that it is a good to go.

"Wow, thank you!" Alvin a little bit surprised as the worker gave their next clue and rips it.

 **Alvin & Simon – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Alright.." Simon started to read the clue.

" _Teams must now bring a bucket of beans and drive their jeeps to exit the rainforest and travel by taxi to the Old Peruvic Restaurant where they will find the next clue." Phil guided in a voiceover._

"Alright let's hop on!" Alvin requested as Simon follows then they both entered the jeep and starts the engine.

"Woohoo!" Both critters shouted in unison as the jeep moved and left the river.

 _We saw Mac and Cyborg exiting the forest as they raised their clues up in the sky_

"Yeah!" Mac cried.

"Woo!" Cyborg followed as their partners clapping and jumping in happiness. They are now opening their clues and read.

 **Bloo & Mac – Currently in 5** **th** **Place**

 **Robin & Cyborg – Currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Drive yourselves by jeep..." Bloo spoke first.

"...to the Aquilos River!" Robin finished.

"Come on, let's hop in!" Cyborg convinced the others as they entered their jeeps.

"Do you know how to drive, Mac?" Bloo curiously asked as Mac started the engine and gives a wink to Bloo.

" _After we received the message that we are competing on this race, I started to talk to my older friends and they helped me drive a car and other vehicles as it is one of the factors to consider on your travel processes, so gladly I know now that I can handle these vehicles easily." Mac happily stated in the confessional as the two teams is starting to leave the place._

 _We see the glance of Susan and Luke who just left a station recently_

"How long have we been walking?" Susan asked the tall man.

"Looks like we still walking in a hour." Luke answered

"Oh..." Susan facepalmed as she cannot say a word due to frustration.

 _At the river, the couple have arrived then reads the clue_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – Currently in 4** **th** **Place**

" _We decided to swim because, it might look easy and I have never been into a river for a long time." Mr. Bean explained at the confessional._

" _Yeah, good point though!" Irma agreed._

"Let's start collecting beans then let's dive together, okay?" Irma asked as Mr. Bean nodded then starts to dive at the river.

 _We see The Adventurers done with their Detour challenge as they gave the buckets to the worker for further inspection. After a few seconds, he gave a thumbs up indicating that it is a ready to go. They both cheered and jumped as the worker gave the next clue to them and opens it_

 **Marceline & Simon – Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"...drive your jeeps to exit the rainforest and travel by taxi to Old Peruvic Restaurant..." Simon is reading.

"Simon! Bring a bucket!" Marceline told Simon as she give a bucket to Simon as they exited the building, hopped on the jeep, start the engine and then leave the place

 _We are now on the Old Peruvic Restaurant, a medium-sized restaurant where they serve different Lima Bean products and foods. As The Chipmunks arrived on the scene, leaving the cab_

"It's a long, long, long trip. I'm in a bad mood right now! Let's get to the pit stop quickly as possible!" Alvin complained as he grab his back and waits for his brother to pay the driver staring at the sky he saw the blue-colored lights as indication that it was evening.

"Thank you! Thank you, my man!" Simon thanked the driver as he closes the door and left. They are now opening the clue box, get one and rip it as they read their next instruction.

 **Alvin & Simon – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Oh gosh... another Roadblock!" Alvin complained again as he read the clue.

"Who's ready for a livin' in the bean?" Simon read the question.

" _In this roadblock, the other member of the team who did not perform the first roadblock will do this challenge:_

 _They must use the beans that they have bought and make the most common comfort food of Peruvians, The Bean Soup and they will also make a coffee that is made of the remaining beans. Once they are done cooking and preparing, they will serve it to a customer and if they are satisfied to your dish and coffee..." Phil stopped as the customer gave a thumbs up to the camera and showing the clue "…the customer will give you the next clue._

"...the other member of the team who did not perform the first roadblock will do this challenge." Simon reads the last sentence carefully.

"So, now it's now your turn!" Alvin stated.

"Yup!" Simon answered as they entered the restaurant and they entered with a loud volume claps and cheers as a Spanish dance song is playing on a radio.

"Come on, man! Make it quick!" Alvin begged as he nodded as he is holding the bucket and gave a glance to his partner.

"I know, I know what I'm doing, Alvin!" Simon talks back as he ran to the kitchen. "Alvin is so impatient!" Simon muttered.

 _Going back to the waiting area, as Margaret arrived there followed by Jeanette as they raised their clues and rushes to their partners then opens the clue to read the next details_

 **Eileen & Margaret – Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – Currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Woohoo! Alright!" Eileen cheerfully said.

"Phew! What a walk!" Jeanette walked as she wipes a sweat to her face and Brittany clapped him as a dedication. But there is no sign of a white-haired Loud boy.

"Where the hell is Lincoln?" Lori worriedly said as she waits for her brother to come out. However, the two teams chose their jeeps and starts the engine.

"Let's roll!" Eileen said in a determined voice

"To the river!" Jeanette stands on her chair as she points her finger to the road that leads to the river and left the place.

 _At the path, we see Lincoln who maybe dealing with a serious injury as he slowly walks and also exhaustion_

"Whoo!" Lincoln wipes his sweat on his face as he checks his ankle. "This is punishment in my ankle! Dang it! Gotta get going!" As he keeps walking clumsily. "I don't... I can't... make out of the forest." He started to slow down and sits carefully to the ground and rest his legs; he inhaled and exhaled calmly then sighed.

 _The screen starts to turn into a slow motion effect as Lincoln holds his injured ankle as we cut to a commercial break and fades to black_

* * *

 _Back to the show where we see the replay of Lincoln's road of pain as he checks on his injured ankle_

"Whoo!" Lincoln wipes his sweat on his face as he checks his ankle. "This is punishment in my ankle! Dang it! Gotta get going!" As he keeps walking clumsily. "I don't... I can't... make out of the forest." He started to slow down and sits carefully to the ground and rest his legs; he inhaled and exhaled calmly then sighed.

" _I know this Roadblock is so hard to do, but I know Lori is waiting for me there and *pauses* If I cannot make out already, she will be disappointed at me. I think I got the injury while I dropped myself to the ground after we found the correct station and I think I cannot stop right there and give up as I kept fighting the pain and started to walk carefully." Lincoln confessed on the confessional as Lincoln started to stand up carefully._

"Alright, let's get moving!" Lincoln commanded himself in a determination voice as he keeps jumped only with one foot

 _Back in the river, two teams have arrived and gets their clue and opening it to read_

 **Bloo & Mac – Currently in 5** **th** **Place**

 **Robin & Cyborg – Currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Detour..." Cyborg read the title and scan the challenges.

"Hey! Do you want guys to do the Clean The Bean?" Robin asked.

"Eh... Sure! Why not?" Bloo shrugged as he agrees.

"Come on, we gotta run!" Robin ordered as they grab each a bucket and proceeded to the building.

" _I think Robin & Cyborg and us will be allies for a moment..." Mac stated in the confessional._

 _While at the river, The Cockroaches are almost done with their Swim the Bean challenge._

"A little more..." Marky waits patiently as they wait for the right time to remove the bucket. "And..." "Done!" Marky removed the last bean bucket as they give the buckets to the worker for an inspection. After a few seconds, the worker nodded as he gave the next clue to The Roaches then reads the clue; they now hopped on their jeep and Marky starting to ignite the vehicle.

 **Joey & Marky – Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"We're in a hurry, man!" Joey complained as he glanced to Marky who nodded as a reaction and started to drive out of the river.

 _Back at the restaurant, Simon is still currently making the soup_

"Come on, man! How long is that?" Alvin still complained.

"Wait, I'm almost finished, I just need more time to heat this soup." Simon shouted to Alvin from a distance; as per Alvin's reaction, he facepalmed.

 _We are now back to the river where The Couples are finished as they checked on the beans first_

"I think this is good." Irma said in a surely voice.

"Judge?" Mr. Bean gave the buckets to the worker for inspection. After a few seconds, the worker gave an unexplained facial expression and then gave a thumbs up as they cheered.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – Currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Yeah!" Both shouted in unison. The worker gave the next clue to them and rip it as they read it. After they read, Mr. Bean looked at his girlfriend.

"Alright! I'm proud of you!" Mr. Bean complimented.

"Thanks!" Irma confirmed the compliment as Mr. Bean hugged him. After that, they hopped on to their jeep, start the engine and left the river.

 _Still in the river, we saw two teams arriving at the spot as they rushed towards the clue box, got their clues and open it then read it_

 **Eileen & Margaret – Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – Currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Detour..." Brittany said the title of the clue.

"What challenge are you in, guys?" Eileen asked the chipettes after she read the clue,

"Will do swimming!" Jeanette answered as the other team agreed and nodded.

"Yeah, that should be easy!" Margaret said as they grab each a bucket as they proceed to the river.

 _Back at the waiting point, Lori wandered around as she heard footsteps as she saw her poor Lincoln holding his injured ankle_

"Lincoln? Lincoln!" Lori rushed to her younger brother to check on him as she hugged him. As she breaks the hug and Lincoln gave the clue to his big sister.

 **Lincoln & Lori – Currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"I'm so proud of you!" Lori said in an emotional tone as she lifted Lincoln and lets him sit down on the front seat of the jeep as she starts the engine and gave a glance to her Lincoln as she gave a smile for his sacrifice.

" _You know, Lincoln is not that bad of a competitor, he literally never gives up. I'm so proud of him!" Lori remarked Lincoln's determination in the confessional as their jeep left the place._

 _Finally, Susan and Luke found their last station as Luke started to climb the ropes_

"I'll climb first!" Luke ordered as Susan nodded. Then, Luke is now on the top.

"Clue?" Luke asked politely as the ranger gave him the clue. "Finally!" He breathed heavily in relief. "Thanks!" He thanked the ranger as he gave a hi-five to the ranger and descended down. Then Susan followed.

 **Luke & Karl – Currently in 10** **th** **Place**

 **Susan & Mary – Currently in Last Place**

 _Back at the restaurant, Simon is finally done with both soup and coffee and he is currently putting the dishes into a metallic tray_

"There you go!" Alvin screamed as the customer starts to clap louder.

"Here you are, sir! I hope you like it!" Simon served it into a customer as the clap stopped. The customer started to taste the soup as he start to make a sound as he spreads the taste over into his mouth, then takes a sip of the coffee, tasted carefully. After a few seconds, the customer gave a thumbs up as the people started to cheer and to clap loudly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alvin cried and he clapped. Then, Simon bowed down.

 **Alvin & Simon – Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Thank you! Thank you!" Simon repeatedly thanked the people and then the customer gave the next clue as he read the clue and they saw the big globe logo sign with a medium-sized text captioned "PIT STOP", Simon rushed to Alvin and give it as he widened his eyes.

"Pit Stop! Yes!" Alvin happily shouted.

 _We see Phil standing in a place where he was surrounded with grasses standing as he was standing on a center of a maze_

" _After the teams worked the whole day here at Lima, they can now go and walk here at the maze which is the spotlight here in Lima Square Park, where these beautiful flowers…" As Phil grabs a rose onto his right and holds it. "...hanging in these grassy maze as they bloomed beautifully. The last team to check in here…" As the screen zooms out as we can see the whole view of the maze and the park where we see people walking outside of the maze. "…may be eliminated."_

"We must walk, Alvin!" Simon ordered as Alvin nodded.

"I can smell the first place already!" Alvin smelled the surrounding as they grab their bags and left the restaurant.

 _We cut to The Adventurers where they are still on the taxi and they noticed that the trip is so long and they saw only trees_

"Oh god, how long is the restaurant?" Marceline asked as she started to panicking internally.

"I don't even know! Maybe this driver don't know the place!" Simon suggested.

 _As the driver stopped the vehicle as he was asking directions from the locals_

"We're screwed." Marceline covered his face as she is hiding her disappointment at the driver.

 _The screen starts to go slow-mo as it focused only on Marceline's face as it fades to black for a commercial break_

* * *

 _We now go back to the show as we left at Marceline's hidden disappointment face. As the driver stopped the vehicle as he was asking directions from the locals_

"We're screwed." Marceline covered his face as she is hiding her disappointment at the driver.

" _Marceline is so frustrated right now, and I have the job to calm her down." Simon stated in the confessional._

"Come on, Marcy! Just vent out your frustrations here! I'm here." Simon guided her as he tap her head three times.

 _We finally saw the first glimpse of the Pit Stop of the Leg, as The Chipmunks cheered ran through the maze like they're playing tag and found Phil with a band playing a Spanish Dance Song as they stopped and greeted the team at their own language as they greeted back with their language, focusing back to Phil_

"Alvin & Simon..." Phil announced their names.

"Yes, Phil?" Alvin happily asked.

"…you're team number one!" Phil shouted their placement. As they are jumping crazy and they hugged out.

 **Alvin & Simon – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 7:11pm**

"Yes! Yes!" Alvin shouted.

"And as the official winners of this leg of The Amazing Race... you win $1,000 each!" Phil announced the prize

"Yeah!" Simon finally cried as they both hi-fived.

"How does it feel that you got The Express Pass and being first?" Phil asked.

"We feel so alive and I thank Alvin for making us through first!" Simon praised his brother.

"Thanks!" Alvin nervously accepted the compliment as he scratched his head. "We feel that this Express Pass is the lucky charm!" Simon nodded to the last statement that Alvin gave, even though he accepted the fact that lucky charm is a null and void kind of a system.

"Great job, guys!" Phil congratulated them.

"Thanks, Phil!" Alvin thanked Phil as he hi-fives Phil.

 _Back at the river, we saw the last two teams get their clues as they decide on which Detour tasks are they choosing_

"We're gonna do cleaning!" Luke finally chose.

"Yeah, we're on cleaning also!" Mary already made a decision as they grab buckets and proceeds to the building.

 _Back at the restaurant, The Couple arrived as The Roaches followed. They grab a clue and opened it as they read the details_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

 **Joey & Marky – Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Alright, I'm going to do it!" Mr. Bean read the last part.

"Marky, you do it!" Joey pointed a finger to his partner.

"Ok!" Marky replied with a sigh as both teams entered the restaurant with their buckets as they entered, they collided with a loud volume of a Spanish Music and claps of the customers and employees.

 _After a few minutes, The Adventurers have arrived at the street and they saw the marked restaurant_

"There it is!" Marceline aimed a finger to the restaurant.

"Come on!" Simon shouted as they get their bags at the back and rushed to the clue box to get one and read one as they both read it

"Another roadblock?" Simon both confused and surprised.

"It says that I'm going to do it!" Marceline stated as she grabs the bucket and entered the restaurant, followed by Simon. As the two teams saw another team, they were panicked.

"Oh my god!" Mr. Bean's voice with a little panic.

"Come on, Marcy! You can do it!" Simon shouted to motivate her.

"Of course!" Marceline replied with a shout and she brings the bucket with her to the kitchen.

" _I always love cooking, but I gotta cook these beans properly. I know how to make soups and coffees, so it will be easy for me to finish it!" Marceline stated in the confessional._

 _Back at the river, The Workers have finally finished the Swim the Bean challenge_

"That's the last of it!" Margaret finished and checked the buckets to see if it is clear as she gave it to the worker to check it

"Judge?" Eileen shyly asked. The worker checked the buckets and gave a thumbs up, then the women started to cheer and clapped as the worker gave them their next clue.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Margaret repeatedly thanked the worker as she rip the clue to read their next challenge.

 **Eileen & Margaret – Currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Ooh... restaurant."" Eileen started to think as she continues to read the clue. "Hope they will make us coffee or something!" Eileen hoped to herself as they hopped on to their jeep, starting the engine and left the river.

 _Back at the restaurant, Marceline started to prepare her finished soup and her coffee at the serving plate as she prepares to serve it._

"Yo! This is easy as hell!" She shouted as the other boys were surprised that she finishes after them. As she exits the kitchen and serves her finished dish to the customer.

"Is he done already? Hope it's not." Marky hoped as he continues to prepare his soup

"Dang! She already finished that?" Mr. Bean was surprised as he widened his eyes.

"Here you are, sir!" Marceline happily served.

"Hope it's good!" Simon holds both his hands as he prays that it is good.

 _As the customer tastes first the soup, then takes a sip of coffee into the mouth, he swallowed it as he gave an unusual expression to the vampire queen. After a few seconds, he gave a thumbs up to the girl as he and the locals clapped and cheered for her. Marceline cackled._

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Simon jumps in happiness as the customer gave the clue to Marceline while the other two are starting to pick up their pace.

 **Marceline & Simon – Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Thank you so much!" Marceline thanked the customer as she ran over to Simon, she gave a final goodbye wave to the people as they reacted with the same thing but with cheers. Then they packed their bags as they left the restaurant.

" _Easy peasy! Easy… Peasy…" Marceline winked at the confessional as they opened the clue._

"Pit Stop!" Simon cried.

"...walk to the maze inside the Lima Square Park!" Marceline reads.

"Alright, we gotta move!" Simon ordered as Marceline nodded and started to walk.

 _Glanced back at the Detour where The Imaginary Friends almost finished to their Clean the Bean task_

"Let's serve this babies up!" Bloo pleaded as Mac puts the beans into the bucket.

"Judge?" Bloo called the judge as he makes way to them and gave the buckets to check.

 _While at the other Detour, The Chipettes are also finished_

"I think it's done, Brit!" Jeanette finished removing the bucket into the fire.

"Judge?" Brittany called the judge as he is now checking their buckets.

 _The screen splitted into two as both workers raised a thumb in unison_

"Yes!" Bloo cried.

"Oh goodie! Woo!" Brittany happily cheered as both workers gave them the next clue as it goes back into a single screen.

 **Bloo & Mac – Currently in 6** **th** **Place**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

 _Going to the maze, The Adventurers have just arrived to the mat_

"You're team number two!" Phil announced as they both hi-fived.

 **Marceline & Simon – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 8:13pm**

 _As we go back to the restaurant, Mr. Bean served the final entry to the customer. He tasted the soup then the coffee, as he gave a thumbs up added with cheers and claps; he thanked the customer as he gave the next clue and rushed to Irma, they started to pack and left the building and reads the clue_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Come on! We gotta leave!" Mr. Bean ordered as they ran away off the screen.

 _Back at the restaurant, Marky is still cooking and after a few seconds, another team arrived as he started to rush things as that team opens the clue._

"You do it this time, Eileen!" Margaret said as she nodded then they entered the restaurant greeted with a loud music, cheers and claps. As Eileen grabbed the bucket and headed over to the kitchen.

"Come on, Eileen! You can catch up to that dude over there!" Margaret shouted.

"I'm almost finished with the soup, so I gotta serve it to the plate!" Marky desperately said.

 _Back again at the Detour, The Titans finished their Detour as the worker gave a thumbs up and gave the clue to them, they opened it to read and started to left the building_

 **Robin & Cyborg – Currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Come on! We can catch up!" Cyborg said while running.

 _At the other Detour, Lincoln & Lori already finished as the worker gave them their next clue and opened it. After reading, they bow down to the worker_

 **Lincoln & Lori – Currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Thank you so much, sir!" Lincoln thanked the worker as they started to run and left the building while he clutches his injured ankle.

"We gotta rush, Sister!" Lincoln added as she carried Lincoln to make their movement faster.

 _Back at the restaurant, Marky was currently serving a customer as he tasted the soup followed by a sip of coffee. After a few seconds, the customer nodded as he approved the work and he gave the next clue to him while the claps and cheers is still heard_

 **Joey & Marky – Currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Thank you, sir!" Marky bowed down to thank the customer as he rushed to Joey and packed their bags

" _What a day... What a day!" Marky paused as he sighed in the confessional "Challenging day but awesome we're still in it" He added as the leave the place._

 _Back at the Pit Stop, The Couple have arrived at the mat_

"Mr. Bean and Irma…" Phil announced their names. "…you're team number three! Phil finished as he announced their placement.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 3** **rd** **Place; arrived at 8:51pm**

"Woo! Yes!" Irma jumped then hugs Mr. Bean then he breaks the cuddle.

"Best day ever!" He said as he hugged her again.

 _Back at the Detour, the last two teams are still currently on process to finish their tasks as teams are struggling_

"We regret that we pick this Detour, so we're still working on it." Karl updated the viewers as he puts some beans into the heater.

" _We know that we're in last but we have a great time though. It's tough, it's challenging, I just love it!" Mary happily exclaimed at the confessional as they checked their beans._

 _Back at the restaurant, The Imaginary Friends and The Chipettes arrived at the scene as they get their clues_

 **Bloo & Mac – Currently in 6** **th** **Place**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Roadblock..." Brittany started to read.

"You do it, Brit!" Jeanette told her.

"Bloo, you gotta do this one!" Mac told Bloo.

"Oh my god! I don't think that I can cook it properly." Bloo stated as he started to panicked. As both teams entered and greeted with a song, cheers and claps as Bloo and Brittany started to ran into the kitchen as they started to prepare their dishes.

" _I am looking to perfect the soup and I thought the coffee is the easiest one but I have to try it." Bloo confidently said in the confessional._

 _As Eileen is currently serving her entry to the customer, he started to taste the soup and take a sip of the coffee. Suddenly, he takes another sip of coffee and Eileen was confused right there. After a few seconds, he gritted his teeth and gave a thumbs up as the people cheered and clapped loudly then the customer gave her the next clue_

 **Eileen & Margaret – Currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Thank you so much!" Eileen thanked the customer and everyone as they start to packing their bags and leaves the restaurant then they rip the clue to read it.

"Woohoo! We're going there, Phil! Wait for us!" Eileen cheered as they ran.

 _Back at the maze, we saw The Roaches entered the mat_

"Joey and Marky…" Phil slightly paused. "…you are tam number four! Phil finished as they nodded and hi-fived.

 **Joey & Marky – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 9:13pm**

 _Back at the Detour where The Wrestlers are finished their task and read the clue instruction_

 **Luke & Karl – Currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"We gotta hurry, man!" Karl instructed as Luke followed and started to run out of the building.

 _Back at the restaurant, we saw The Titans arrived as they saw another taxi have arrived and they saw The Siblings started to exit the vehicle_

"Whoa? Are they here already?" Robin was surprised as they see the other team.

"We can catch up, Link! They are still here!" Lori confidently said to her younger brother as both teams pick their clues and opened it.

 **Robin & Cyborg – Currently in 8** **th** **Place**

 **Lincoln & Lori – Currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"You got this, Sis!" Lincoln motivated Lori as he kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Of course this will be easy!" Lori smiled.

"Ok, this might take a little time to serve." Robin stated as both teams entered the premises as they greeted with a music, claps and cheers. While Brittany was finished and served it to the customer, he tasted the soup and take a sip of coffee. After a few seconds, he gave a thumbs up as the people cheered and the customer gave the clue to the pink chipette and she ran to her partner as they read the clue.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – Currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to the pit stop..." Both said in unison.

"Yes!" Brittany cheered as they packed their bags and left the place.

 _Back at the restaurant, we saw Bloo struggles to make a progress as he was starting to ramble himself_

"How the hell did they get that quickly?" Bloo asked himself as he starts to panicked as he wipe a sweat from his forehead. As the screen starts to slow-mo as Bloo was panicking as the screen goes to black.

* * *

 _The screen starts to replay the moment Bloo has no idea on what to do on the kitchen_

"How the hell did they get that quickly?" Bloo asked himself as he starts to panicked as he wipe a sweat from his forehead.

" _I look shocked ad Brittany got that task done quickly, I don't know how did she do that quickly." Bloo sighed at the confessional_

 _Back at the pit stop, we have seen The Workers done crossing the maze then stomps at the mat_

"Wow! You're smiling, eh?" Phil asked as they both nodded with wide smiles on their faces.

"Eileen & Margaret…" Phil mentioned their names. "You are team number five!"

 **Eileen & Margaret – 5** **th** **Place; arrived at 9:57pm**

Yeah! That's what I want to hear from you!" Margaret cheerfully said as they both hugged each other.

 _Back at the Detour, The Twins finally finished their Detour task._

 **Susan & Mary – Currently in Last Place**

"Wow! What a day it was!" Mary said as she sighed as they both hopped on the jeep and leave the place.

"Come on! We can make it!" Susan shouted.

 _Back at the restaurant, we saw Lori is almost finished with her coffee and tastes the soup that she made_

" _You know how I feel when I am cooking a certain dishes, just like these beans? I am going to annihilate them badly!"_ _Lori confessed as she starts to laugh like a devil as Lincoln stares at him in a confused look_

" _Umm, Lori..." Lincoln called her name. "Are you okay?" Lincoln asked her as she awkwardly looked away at him._

 _Lori starts to put the soup on the small bowl and now she is ready to serve it as she put it on the tray and also her coffee. She left the kitchen to serve it to the customer, as the customer started to taste the soup then followed by the coffee as Lori nervously grinned at the customer. After a few seconds, the customer gave a thumbs up as the people started to clapped and cheer, followed by Lincoln who jumped_

"That's my sister!" Lincoln cried as the customer gave the clue to the tall girl.

 **Lincoln & Lori – Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lori repeatedly thanked the customer as she ripped the clue and rushed to Lincoln as they packed up.

"Come on, Linc! We're going to the Pit Stop!" Lori said.

"Woohoo!" Lincoln cheered as they left the building and clutched his ankle.

 _The Chipettes have now arrived as they stomped to the mat in unison_

"Brittany and Jeanette... you are team number six!" Phil announced their placement.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 6** **th** **Place; arrived at 10:20pm**

"Yeah!" Brittany shouted in joy.

"We'll take it!" Jeanette happily said as they both hi-fived at each other.

 _Back at the restaurant, both Robin and Bloo are currently in progress to make their soups_

"Dang it! This soup takes forever!" Robin exclaimed as he still checking the soup.

"This might take a few minutes." Bloo waited as he stirred his creation.

 _Outside the restaurant, we saw The Wrestlers opened their clue and read it_

 **Luke & Karl – Currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"Look, Karl! It's your turn!" Luke pointed his finger to the clue.

"Alright!" Karl accepted as they both entered the restaurant where they greeted with a music, claps and cheers. Karl grab their bucket and rushed to the kitchen as he prepared the beans.

"Let's get that dig in, bro!" Luke shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm on it!" Karl concentrated to the preparation

 _After a few seconds Bloo finally serves the soup on to the tray with his coffee_

"Finally! Now I can serve this up and leave this place!" Bloo exclaimed. He then now serves his entry to the customer as he takes a taste and sip from the soup and the coffee respectively, he nodded as it was a good try as the people clapped and cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you!" Bloo cheered and thanked the customer,

"Wow! I never saw that coming!" Mac thought surprisingly.

"Gimme the clue!" Bloo begged as the customer gave the clue to Bloo then rushed to Mac and opens the clue

 **Bloo & Mac – Currently in 8** **th** **Place**

" _It's a funny thing that I survived that and I think it was cool experience." Bloo confessed in the confessional as they left the place and ran._

"I'll go back there somewhere soon!" Bloo shouted off-screen.

 _The Louds have arrived at the mat as they were greeted with a Spanish Couple and the siblings thanked and greeted them back_

"Lincoln & Lori... you are team number seven!" Phil announced as both Louds hugged each other.

 **Lincoln & Lori – 7** **th** **Place; arrived at 10:50pm**

" _It's really nice that we are still on this race and I will never give up on that!" Lincoln happily stated in the confessional. After that he clutched his injured ankle as Phil noticed the movement of the boy_

"Is your ankle alright?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lincoln confidently said.

"It better be because later, our medical team will check on your ankle as if it is a serious thing or not because if it is serious, your race might be over. Hope you understand that, right?" Phil reminded the boy as he nodded and glanced to his sister as she nodded and hugged him.

 _Back at the restaurant, Robin served his entry to the customer as the customer tasted the soup then followed by a sip of coffee. After a few seconds, he gave a thumbs up and the people cheered and clapped_

"Oh man! Thank you!" Robin thanked the customer as he gave the clue to the boy.

 **Robin & Cyborg – Currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Come on, dude! Pack up! We're going to the Pit Stop!" Cyborg rhymed his words as they packed their bags and left the restaurant. As another team have arrived and opened the clue and read it.

 **Susan & Mary – Currently in Last Place**

"It's your turn, Mary!" Susan said as they entered the restaurant greeted with a bang and the screen turns to Karl where he currently checks the soup.

"They are still here!" Susan finds a hope somehow as Mary started to rush to the kitchen with her bucket.

 _In the Pit Stop, The Imaginary Friends have arrived at the mat with their smiles on their faces_

"Bloo & Mac... you are team number eight!" Phil announced their placement as they cackled.

 **Bloo & Mac – 8** **th** **Place; arrived at 11:29pm**

"Yeah!" Bloo cried as they both hi-fived with Mac.

 _Back at the restaurant, Karl is starting to put his work on the tray_

"This should be good." Karl hoped to himself as he made out of his way to the kitchen to the customer's table.

"Come on, Mary! Rush! Rush! Rush!" Susan shouted as Mary starts to work as the customer nodded and approved the work of Karl and gave the next clue.

 **Luke & Karl – Currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"Thank you so much!" Karl thanked the customer as he rushed to Luke and packed up then leave the restaurant.

"Woo! What a day!" Luke confessed as they ran and Susan facepalmed.

 _Into the Pit Stop, The Titans have arrived at the maze and stomped the mat_

"Robin & Cyborg... you are team number nine!" Phil announced as Robin nodded as he understands their current placement.

 **Robin & Cyborg – 9** **th** **Place; arrived at 12:03am**

"That's alright, man!" Cyborg cheered his partner as they hi-fived each other.

 _Then another team showed up at the mat_

"Luke & Karl... you are team number ten! You are still racing!" Phil announced their position.

 **Luke & Karl – 10** **th** **Place; arrived at 12:49am**

"We'll take it!" Karl accepted as they both used their hands for a _Too Sweet gesture._

 _Back at the restaurant, Mary served his entry to the customer then cuts to the customer gave her a thumbs up as roar of claps and cheers have heard, the customer gave her the clue_

 **Susan & Mary – Currently in Last Place**

"Thank you!" Mary thanked the customer as they start to packing up and left the restaurant. We now cut to them arriving at the pit stop mat as the local couple greeted them and The Scientists greeted back. Phil stared at them and raised his eyebrow.

"Susan & Mary... You are the last team to arrived." Phil announced that they are last.

 **Susan & Mary – Last Place**

"What a day it was! I never thought it was fun to be in the race, it was an awesome experience!" Susan stated cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Mary's face started to turn into a disappointing one.

"But I'm pleased to tell you that... this is a non-elimination leg! And you are still racing!" Phil reminded them out of nowhere as the twins widened their eyes and hugged each other then they both hugged Phil.

"Thank you, Phil!" Mary thanked Phil.

"However…" Phil somehow not finished reminding them. "... somewhere at the next leg, you will encounter a Speed Bump, that you must first finished before continuing racing." Phil finished as the screen shows the twins' joyful face in a slow motion pace.

" _I never thought that we are still on this! What a miracle!" Susan cannot believed what just Phil said as she happily stated in the confessional._

" _We hope that the next leg will not be our last leg! We hope to work this out!" Mary followed and promised to themselves._

* * *

 _ **A SHORT END CREDIT**_

" _Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black._

* * *

" _Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil said. "Will the siblings still be on the race or are they out of the equation?" Phil finished._

We see Phil glanced at the siblings at the pit stop."What is your decision?" Phil finally said as he arched an eyebrow to the siblings.

" _As teams headed to Panama..." Phil spoils the next location._

"Woo! Panama!" Bloo shouted in excitement.

" _Teams are getting on their hotter perspective!" Phil described the next scene._

"This is nuts, I'm going for the heat! Ride on!" Alvin wipes his sweat as he was holding a some sort of an instrument.

" _At the Roadblock, Irma blasted her emotions again!" Phil described the next scene._

"I don't want to do this anymore." Irma said as she covers her face with her hands.

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

1st: Alvin & Simon - arrived at 7:11pm Roadblocks: Alvin: 1, Simon: 1

2nd: Marceline & Simon - arrived at 8:13pm Roadblocks: Marceline: 1, Simon: 1

3rd: Mr. Bean & Irma - arrived at 8:51pm Roadblocks: Mr. Bean: 1, Irma: 1

4th: Joey & Marky - arrived at 9:13pm Roadblocks: Joey: 1, Marky: 1

5th: Eileen & Margaret - arrived at 9:57pm Roadblocks: Eileen: 1, Margaret: 1

6th: Brittany & Jeanette - arrived at 10:20pm Roadblocks: Brittany: 1, Jeanette: 1

7th: Lincoln & Lori - arrived at 10:50pm Roadblocks: Lincoln: 1, Lori: 1

8th: Bloo & Mac - arrived at 11:29pm Roadblocks: Bloo: 1, Mac: 1

9th: Robin & Cyborg - arrived at 12:03am Roadblocks: Robin: 1, Cyborg: 1

10th: Luke & Karl - arrived at 12:49am Roadblocks: Luke: 1, Karl: 1

11th: Susan & Mary - arrived at 1:30am Roadblocks: Susan: 1, Mary: 1

* * *

 _ **A/N: What a long first chapter! Luckily, the restaurant is still open at midnight because they are open 24 hours, just a thought.**_

 _ **You wondered why this chapter is long? Because I added an additional Roadblock and added the Detour, which is fucked up. Since the original one commonly has only one Roadblock at the first leg. So my apologies again.**_

 _ **If you wondered that you already have a winner of this season? Yeah. However, the way that they won is still blank, which means I have to make dialogues for all of this, as it will take much more time to complete it, so maybe the time duration of an additional chapter might take two to five weeks.**_

 _ **So is the second chapter will be longer or shorter than the first? I don't know I already started to make the second leg, wondering how the race goes at the next leg? Find out at the next episode of The Amazing Race!**_

 _ **Cya~**_


	2. Around a Leg in Three Countries

_**A/N: Sup, I'm here again to published the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of TAR:CC. Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

 _ **But first, the notes and disclaimers are on the first chapter. I don't bother copying it at every chapter, except the first one.**_

* * *

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Platrium – Yo! Dude! Hoping that you received my PM that I sent to ya! Hope you don't mind? :-)**_

 _ **The Knight of Round Table: I was hoping too that Lincoln will somehow surpassed the pain. Well, you must better find out what The Louds' decision will be as here's the second chapter. Hope ya liked it. :-)**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, hope you liked this second leg. Enjoy! :-D**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

* * *

 _ **Episode #2 – "Around a Leg in Three Countries" – Brittany**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race!" Phil kicking off the show in a voiceover. "11 Teams started their race around the world..." Phil started highlighting the previous episode.**_

 _The highlight shows the team's thunderous cheers and claps at the starting point. "GO!" As Phil swipes his arm down, the teams started running as fast as they can._

 _ **"...teams struggled earlier." Phil continued.**_

 _A montage of some teams struggling to find a specific magazine as they find it in every section of the aisles. Then some books started to fall from their position and some of the team members are in their troubled moods._

 _ **"While at Brazil, Irma breaks her emotions at the Roadblock!" Phil highlighting the next scene.**_

 _ **"How am I gonna go faster?" Irma started to sound eerie as she starts to cry and sits on the ground in frustration**_

 _ **"While the other teams lifted up her spirit!" Phil continued.**_

 ** _" You alright there, little girl? Come on, we help you put. I'll carry you out." Cyborg cheered her as she smiled._**

" **Thank you!" She replied with a big grin.**

 _Then Cyborg carried her on his shoulders as him and Mac are now heading to another path going for a station_

 _ **"While The Chipmunks, Alvin and Simon receives an ultimate push of luck. Aside from their lucky Express Pass gift..." Phil continues to highlight.**_

" **Whoa! We got the Express Pass! Yes!" Alvin shouted as the team glanced at him and he hi-fived Simon.**

 _ **"...they also came in first!" He finished his sentence.**_

 ** _"…you're team number one!" Phil shouted their placement. As they are jumping crazy and they hugged out._**

 ** _"We feel that this Express Pass is the lucky charm!" Simon agreed to the last statement that Alvin gave, even though he accepted the fact that good luck is a coincidental and unintentional._**

 _ **"While Lincoln gave it all already at the Roadblock!" He started again.**_

 ** _"Whoo!" Lincoln wipes his sweat on his face as he checks his ankle. "This is punishment in my ankle! Dang it! Gotta get going!" As he keeps walking clumsily. "I don't... I can't... make out of the forest." He started to slow down and sits carefully to the ground and rest his legs; he inhaled and exhaled calmly then sighed._**

 _ **"As their journey for the million dollars is in jeopardy..." He continued. "...will they continue their expedition or their adventure of making new memories will be cut short?" Phil finished.**_

 _ **Phil glanced at the siblings at the pit stop. "What is your decision?" Phil finally said as he arched an eyebrow to the siblings.**_

 _ **"Find out... next!" Phil ended his cue as we are seeing the intro of The Amazing Race.**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter then find it)**_

 _A collection of shots from different people, tall buildings, the destinations that the teams have visited then it ends at the first leg's pit stop, The Maze at Lima Square Park. We see Phil standing outside of the maze, the maze and a big and wide white building in the background._

 _ **"Lima Square Park is one of the most naturalistic and best attractions here in Lima! And one of the main points here..." He started to explain the place as he paused as he raised his hands to point at the maze. "...is this wonderful maze that is the center of attraction of this park. It is here that teams will start their next leg at their race around the world!" Phil finished.**_

 _ **"Alvin and Simon who won the last leg, and they will depart first at 7:11am!" Phil informed the viewers.**_

 **Alvin & Simon – departed at 7:11am**

 _As they were outside of the maze with a mat stomping on their feet, Alvin holds a medium-sized white statues shaped like a government building, it could be wide as The White House, then Simon holds their clue and rips it to read their first task._

"Find a man that is wearing a Peru Flag T-shirt riding in a bicycle to trade the statue that you holding right now for your next clue." Simon read aloud as Alvin peeked over at the clue.

 _ **"Teams must find a man wearing a Peru Flag T-shirt who is riding on a bicycle. A little catch here is the man rides within the whole square. Once found this man..." Phil paused for a moment as he met the man in a bike and glanced as he gave the building-shaped statue to the man and he show the next clue to the camera which is an another statue that has a shape of a ship. "...trade the little statue of Peru's Government Building for their next clue." Phil finished.**_

"Okay, Alvin look to your left and I look for the right." Simon took cover at their duties as Alvin nodded and they started to jog. "Okay, I know the Peru's flag and this should be easy." Simon thought to himself as he kept his eye widened for the flag man.

 **"What a kick off at the second leg, the morning rays started to shine brightly and the heat is really distracting me off." Simon said in the confessional.**

"Arghh! That man started to get me on my nerves!" Alvin growled as he continues to find that man.

 _A montage of the flag man riding somewhere at the park. After 20 minutes, the chipmunks met again back at the maze as they started to panting lightly._

"Did you find one?" Alvin asked, Simon responded with a shake on his head, definitely meaning a big NO. "Ugh! This is getting us nowhere!" Alvin whined louder.

 _After a few minutes of rest and doing nothing at a nearby tree, they got back up to their feet as they continue to find this man. Suddenly, they heard a ringing sound that is a sound that is coming from a certain vehicle that they used to drive at their home, they peek as they turn their backs as they saw a man riding a bicycle that is literally wearing a colorful t-shirt that resembles something. The direction of this man was taking was going in front of them, as they realized that this biker is the man that they wanted to see. After realizing, they started to walk towards and stop him on his tracks._

 **"We really wasted a precious half hour just for looking for that guy and then suddenly he came for us like..." Alvin said as he continued with inaudible and goofy nonsense as Simon groaned in annoyance at their confessional.**

"Oh thank the Mother of Science! We did manage to find him at the place that we started." Simon said sarcastically as they stopped to the good-looking man.

"Sir? Do you have our clue?" Alvin asked politely as the man nodded and gave a weird figure as they were trading items. "Uh, what the heck is this?" He asked as he gave a look to every part of the ship statue.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

Simon checked also the statue as he saw a medium-sized text on the portside and observes the text carefully as he reads silently. "Panamax..."

 _ **"Teams must figure it out that the statue that they have traded is referring to their next destination, which is the city of Panama in Panama! When they arrived, teams will drive themselves to the location of the ship which is The Panamax, which is nearby the Panama Canal where they will find their next clue." Phil explained.**_

Simon snapped his fingers as he figured the next route that they were going. "I know what it is! We're going to Panama!" Simon said as Alvin checked the portside and sees the text and facepalmed himself.

"Of course! What did I not see that?" Alvin being a clucky one. As they started to run outside of the square and starting to find taxi.

 _We are now at the airport where The Chipmunks have arrived and making their way inside as they headed towards to the counter for booking a flight._

"Do you have any flights to Panama? And we need to take the earliest one as soon as possible." Simon begged to the counter as the counter started to take a look on today's flight.

"Yes, it will be at 9:30am!" The counter informed them as they successfully found one and they are also concerned that some other teams might get on their flight. After a little transaction, the counter gave two tickets to The Chipmunks.

 **Alvin & Simon – 1** **st** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

"Well, this may blow our lead!" Alvin stated as they sat down on the chairs and waited patiently.

 _Another team showed up at the Pit Stop Mat as they read the clue and started running_

 **Marceline & Simon – departed at 8:13am**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Marceline asked to Simon as they continue to run.

"Yup! I'm damn sure!" Simon confidently said as they find that man and keep running as they headed to that man. He gave the statue and the man gave also a statue also which is their next clue and left.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"A ship? Where's the clue?" Marceline said while observing the perfectly carved ship statue and Simon thinks he remembered this resemblance somewhere and he raised a finger indicating that he may have an idea.

"I know! It's Panamax!" Simon exclaimed as he turns to the other side of the ship and saw a text that reads "Panamax" also. "I know where we are going! Come on, follow me!" Simon commanded as Marceline follows him.

 **"What could you expect to this old man?" Marceline raised her palm to her partner to describe him. "This man is my geography teacher, you know? Heh." She continued and chuckled lightly at their confessional. Then they left the square as they found a taxi.**

 _Another team showed up at the square as they started to wandered around the square as the heat keeps getting hotter and hotter_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – departed at 8:51am**

"Ugh! Why do we do this again?" Irma asked sarcastically as they continue to run around.

 _At the airport counter, we saw The Adventurers standing there as they transact for their flight as a matter of minute goes by, they successfully get on the earliest flight and they have their tickets. After that, they saw The Chipmunks sitting with their poker faces wears on as they sat near them._

 **Marceline & Simon – 2** **nd** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

"You're on the 9:30 one?" Alvin started the conversation as they nodded.

"Well we guess that we're racing for the first place again, isn't it?" The younger Simon asked them.

"Well..." Marceline rubbed her chin as she was thinking for a moment. "...Yeah! And this time, we're going first!" She continued with determination on his voice.

 **"I personally believed that this critters is our biggest enemies as of this moment, we almost got the first one at the last leg, as we earned the second spot. And this time, we steal the first place to them!" Marceline talked in the confessional as she started to turn into a warfreak.**

 **"We really want that to happen but who knows? Anything can happen." Simon secretly jinxing their team(really?) as he spoke.**

 _Back at the square, The Couple found the man and they did a little trade as they left the square. At the mat, we saw another team starts to find the biker._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

 **Joey & Marky – departed in 9:13am**

"Find a man that is wearing a Peru Flag T-shirt riding in a bicycle..." Joey read the instruction again just to make sure, as they keep walking.

"I think I saw one earlier, just behind us!" Marky forgot to remind him as Joey got upset at the late reminder.

 **"Marky is like an old man, sometimes he forgot to say something and sometimes he didn't know what to do. I am already disappointed that he remind me that he saw the Peru guy." Joey grunted in the confessional.**

 _They kept walking until they found that man and they swap items until they left the square. Back at the airport, The Couple have bought their tickets as they collided with the first two teams in the earliest flight. Those teams have met the couple._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 3** **rd** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

"Well! Hi there!" Mr. Bean greeted then as they greeted back.

"You're on the first flight, for sure?" The younger Simon curiously asked and the couple nodded.

"You know what time it is?" Alvin asked as the teams checked on a wide television and saw that it was 9:25am, five minutes remaining before their flight to roll on and the teams started to pack up as they proceed to the plane.

"Thank you!" Joey thanked the driver as they left their taxi and started to enter the airport.

 _They ran into the counter as fast as possible, trying to make a good transaction_

"Can we have the earliest flight?" Joey asked.

"The earliest flight is now on board, please proceed to the plane right now." The counter said as she gave the tickets to the Roaches.

 **Joey & Marky – 4** **th** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

"Thank you!" The roaches thanked as they rushed to their plane.

 _At the plane, we saw the three teams have seated and rested. After a few seconds, The Roaches successfully entered the plane as the teams were surprised by this._

 **"Man! Roaches just arrived on time! Still can't believe it!" Marceline still surprised as she confessed.**

 **"Another close call. Still can't believed it, we managed to get to the first flight, that's the second time around. Hoping it won't happen again." Joey stated.**

 **"...or it will." Marky added as Joey nudged him. "Ow!"**

 _The Roaches sat down as the plane as it take off and flies away._

 **Eileen & Margaret – departed at 9:57am**

"Hurry, Eileen!" Margaret ordered as The Workers is now running as they saw a certain that is wandering at the square. After that, Eileen whistled as the man heard and stopped on his tracks as the girls approached the rider. After a few moments, they swapped their statues as The Workers observed every part of it.

"Panamax..." Eileen saw a text on the side of the ship, as she repeatedly said the text three times as she quietly trying to decode the word. Until... "Marg! I know where this is!"

"Well what is it?" Margaret asked.

"Panama. We're going to Panama!" Eileen exclaimed.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Glad. You figure it out!" As Margaret said those words, they rushed to find a taxi and got one.

 _Another team was on the mat, reading and carefully scan every word in the clue, as they started to walk. As the time goes by at the park, the heat is starting to get on every person's nerves and also for a team._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – departed at 10:20am**

"This could day get any worst?!" The pink-clothed critter complained as she uses a fan to get a cool down on herself; swiping the fan quickly.

"Well, if we found that man already, then you can settle down a bit!" The purple one answered as she wears a purple umbrella hat that she made before the race has started.

 **"Luckily, I was prepared for this kind of temperatures, since we are going around the world with different climates applied to it. I kinda like of Mother Nature of herself." Jeanette nervously chuckled and posed with a smile as she wears that hat at the confessional.**

 **"Well? Why I don't have one?" Brittany glared at her sister as she peeked at the umbrella hat then she turned back.**

 **"I told you before that you must create your own d-i-y's and you didn't listen after all!" Jeanette disappointed at her sister's forgotten task.**

 **"Hmmmph…" Brittany crossed her arms and groaned.**

"He must be here somewhere." Jeanette carefully observing her surrounding as she finds no sign of the man.

"Ugh! I already hate this day!" Brittany complained and whined as she covers her eyes were covered with her shoulders.

 _After a heat-exposing 25 minutes at the square, they still have no clue on the whereabouts of the biker, as they sit on a shadow-covered tree and rest there._

"Wow! I-I didn't expect to stay here for a long time." Jeanette was surprised that they are still on the first task.

"Get up there, Jeanette! We got to move before the other teams!" Brittany stood up and feeling motivated as she lend a hand to Jeanette, who is still surprised on the actions of her sister; gladly accepted the hand and started to move.

 **"But also I'm lucky that I have a determined and motivated sister right here!" Jeanette shows her palm as she points under the chin of Brittany who gladly accepted that praise.**

 _A flashback showed where Lincoln sprained his ankle._

 ** _"This is punishment in my ankle! Dang it! Gotta get going!" Lincoln keeps walking clumsily. "I don't... I can't... make out of the forest." He started to slow down and sits carefully to the ground and rest his legs; he inhaled and exhaled calmly then sighed._**

"I felt the sprain when I think dropped too hard when I got the clue from the rainforest, I guess. Guess the force is isn't within me. Heh." Lincoln chuckled lightly.

 _ **"...our medical team will check on your ankle as if it is a serious thing or not because if it is serious, your race might be over. Hope you understand that, right?" Phil reminded the boy as he nodded and glanced to his sister as she nodded and hugged him.**_

"After Phil said that, I already wished that this will not be a serious as I expected..." Lincoln sighed and he still wished for his statement to become a reality. "...also after that, I already went to the professional orthopedist to check out its severity." Lincoln entered the room with his partner, Lori who is still worried on the status of his injury.

 _The orthopedist starts to check his right ankle where the injury came from and scans the said ankle then use a safety and white colored tape to wrap his injury. After a few minutes, the results have been out._

"Well after a careful observations and scanning on your injured right ankle, the result concluded that your right ankle..." The specialist paused as he was _gonna_ say the final verdict at their fate at the competition, as Lori pouted and shivered a little. "...is not that severe as it looks and the damage of the ankle is not that serious. But please refrain from doing any tasks that involves running or walking as per recommendation." He calmly concluded the result as Lori cheered and hugged Lincoln as she received a miraculous news.

"However..." The doctor said as the moment ended already and broke the embrace. "...you'll decide if you're continuing the race or not. It's your decision, little boy!"

 _After that statement, the specialist left them with a silence from the siblings. They are thoughtless, and speechless to say anything right now._

"Lincoln..." Lori broke the silence as he put her hands in his shoulder. "...you must literally decide right now. I don't care if we stay or we leave this competition, I respect your decision and I will still be there with you." Lori calmly said as she smiled at him.

 _Lincoln smiled back then his face went from confidence to zero, as he currently talking with his subconscious for a final choice. After a few minutes, he stood carefully as he was about to say something._

"I think I have my decision. Come on, Lori! Let's go to Phil." Lincoln answered calmly as his sister followed him to exit the room and left the hospital, as they proceeded to the pit stop.

Phil glanced at them. "What is your decision?" Phil finally said as he arched an eyebrow to the siblings. Awkward pause happened as Lincoln is still on a game of tug-of-war on his mind. The silence starts to become slow-mo as the screen goes black, as we get to a commercial break.

 _Back at the show, silence stood still as Lincoln still tries to make a final decision. After a few seconds, he finally opened his mouth and the final decision will be taken from his mouth._

"Since the doctor recommends to me that I have the power to continue or not and since this race is only getting started..." Lincoln paused as he sighed deeply. "...I can still carry on and I will continue racing. Just for my sake of my promise to my sister." He glanced at her with a smile and Lori replied with a grin as she embraced him again. She felt joy in her body as she shook his body to show the joy at least.

"Oh Lincoln, you literally are the best brother that I could ever had!" Lori remarked her bro's decision as she broke the embrace and grinned at her then kissed his forehead.

"I would say that was not a bad choice, Lincoln..." Phil judged the decision. "...as per your decision, you are still racing!" Both of them nodded.

 _Back at the pit stop, The Siblings read the clue and started to walk. As per Lincoln, he walks slowly and clumsily. Lori stayed at him to guide Lincoln._

 **Lincoln & Lori – departed at 10:50am**

 **"Well! At last my wish came true! I do not worry anymore about getting out already but I gotta stay careful and do not involve at any physical tasks of this leg." Lincoln reminded at the orthopedist's recommendation and happily swinging his fist at the confessional. Lori nodded and crossed her arms as she smiled lightly.**

 _After a few minutes, they saw a glimpse of a bicycle riding nearby the government building. They reached out after a few minutes of slowly walking. Then they traded their statues to one another._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"A ship? Is this our clue?" Lori asked as the Peru man left them thinking. While they are on a game of decoding, they heard some shouts as they stopped their thinking game and saw The Chipettes waving at them as they are approaching to them.

"Hey..." Brittany paused for a moment as she heaved after a long run. "...did you found the man already?" She asked and saw that they have a statue that is different from them.

"Uh... Yeah!" Lincoln nervously responded and scratches his hair.

"Where is he by the way?" Jeanette asked as The Siblings pointed their indexes as The Chipettes turn their backs and saw the man riding back directing to the maze.

"Oh crud! Come on!" Brittany said as Jeanette followed and The Siblings are back again at figuring out.

"Oh! I got it!" Lincoln snapped his finger as he figure it out and Lori was just curious to find out.

"Panama, of course! Duh!" Lincoln feeling dumbfounded at himself as he said their next destination. Soon after, The Chipettes came back to them as they succeeded at the task.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Oh hey guys! Seems you got the clue, right?" Lincoln asking honestly.

"Yup! Panama is our next destination!" Jeanette cutting to the conclusion.

"Yeah, we know it already. Come on let's find some taxis!" Lincoln convinced them as they nodded.

"Sure!" Jeanette agreed as they rushed out to find taxis.

 _While they are finding some taxis, Lori gazed at The Chipettes who are looking good at their appearance._

"Hey! You're looking good at your outfits, girls!" Lori said as Brittany blushed lightly at the remarks of the teenage girl.

"Why thank you! Hehe." Brittany scratched her hair and nervously chuckled at the tall lady.

 _While Jeanette, seems to heard of it but she doesn't care about it as they finally found some taxis, then left the park. While another team left the mat as they scattered to the premises of the square._

 **Bloo & Mac – departed at 11:29am**

"Search for a man who is riding in a bicycle..." Mac remembered the first words of the clue as he is walking towards to a building.

"Have you seen a bike, sir?" Bloo asked a local and didn't respond to it and continues to walk. "Ugh! Why in this long and hot park?" He complained as he continues to search for the man.

"Phew! It's sweaty hot in here!" Mac started to sweat as he keeps walking and wandering around.

"Have you seen it?" Mac keeping asking questions as he groaned in annoyance due to the answers that have been responded. Until...

"Ow! Watch were you go-" He started to complain but stopped as he collided with someone and he looked up as he saw a man who is riding a bicycle. "Uh, hi!"

 _Bloo remembered that they must find a man who is riding on a bicycle as he escape his thoughts._

"Uhm... here's the statue that you wanted. Hihi." Bloo faked his smile and clenched his teeth. As they swap statues, Bloo suddenly felt a burning sensation as he ran as fast as he can to his partner.

 _While Mac is still covering his hand as he squinted his eyes from the heat and also to find that man, he saw a silhouette running faster and he narrowed his eyes and saw that his partner is running like a cheetah, of some sort._

"Mac..." Bloo panted heavily. "...it's our next clue!" He continued as Mac hold it and checking its details.

"Maybe we should ask someone for this ship." Mac suggested as his partner is still on the process of panting.

"You... Go..." Bloo said as he inhaled and exhaled.

 _Mac understands that his partner was not fine as he started to ask the people. After five minutes, his mission felt flat until he saw a tall and white-skinned man who is like a tourist at the place; he approached to the man and asked about what ship is he holding._

"That's from Panama!" The man said as he checked the side of the ship and gave it back to Mac.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Thank you!" Mac thanked the man as he proceeded back to Bloo, who is feeling right now after a hot and long walk.

"Man! I got the info!" Mac shouted as he approaches to Bloo. "We're going to Panama!"

"Oh, cool!" Bloo responded as they started to leave the square.

 _At the airport, The Workers, The Siblings and The Chipettes met each other as they were sitting on the connected chairs as they talked with each other._

 **Eileen & Margaret – 1** **st** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 **Lincoln & Lori – 2** **nd** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 3** **rd** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

"So how's your injury right now, Linc?" Lori asked as the other teams feel worried at the current condition of the white-haired boy. Lincoln felt awkward as he was surrounding with girls.

"Uh... It's fine, it's fine!" He answered and scratched his hair.

"Are you sure it's not that serious?" Jeanette asked as she was concerned on the boy.

"Yup, the doctor said to me." He nodded as Jeanette holds her chest as she found the good news.

"Well, maybe a little rest could feel you well." Eileen suggested making her partner agreed.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks guys!" He accepted the recommendation as he leaned at the chair and sighed.

 _While the boy is resting at the chair, the girls started to talk about everything just like, fashion, make-ups, their works and jobs, etc. As the boy slept well._

 **"Well that chit-chat sure feels good, I got to met the other girls. So literally fantastic!" Lori stated in the confessional.**

 **"...but the chit-chat, makes me feel..." Brittany paused. "...like-like-like I should have a plan for this!" She laughed like an evil demon and Jeanette nudged her. "Ow!"**

 _At the park, The Titans found the man and traded statues as they analyzed the ship._

 **Robin & Cyborg – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Intriguing and interesting..." Robin said as he rubbed his chin.

"Ah, Robin?" Cyborg called his name.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should look at this." Cyborg switched the side of the ships as he wants to see the text that is written on the side of the ship.

"Oh, Panamax." Robin nervously reads the text.

"Come on, I know where this is!" Cyborg confirmed it as they started to pack up and leave the place.

 _The Wrestlers just left the mat as they started to focus on searching for the biker._

 **Luke & Karl – departed at 12:49pm**

 **"The first leg was just a mess up and we ended still messed up. Although, we're not on the last place, we make sure that we are still standing tall on this race and takeover the upcoming legs." Karl said at his confessional.**

"There he is!" Luke pointed out a finger as Karl saw the biker and nodded as they followed the biker.

 _They reached to the biker as they switched items and gladly they know the ship._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"Well, I'm gonna miss this place." Luke said as he checks the whole place for the last time.

"Me too." Karl followed as they left the park to find a taxi.

 _The last team have departed as they read the clue and started to run._

 **Susan & Mary – departed at 1:30pm**

 **"Lucky for us that we spare elimination and we will start to change up things." Mary said in the confessional**.

 **"Yeah! And we must also face a Speed Bump, which is... kinda bumped." Susan shared a pun as she laughed. "Also we should get to that challenge already and time to shape up our time and ourselves."**

 _After a few minutes, they found the guy that they wanted and they made themselves an approach. After a little conversation, they swapped items. In just a matter of seconds, they really know what is the name of the ship is and also its location. They nodded at each other and started to rush down the square._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in Last Place**

 _We are now taking a glance at every teams that is currently on the second and last flight. Some of the teams are started to sleep, putting their feet on the back of the front seat, or whatever they are doing right now. As the plane's ignition turns up and started to move as it left the runway._

"Woo! Panama!" Bloo shouted off-screen.

 _ **"All teams are now heading to their next destination... Panama City, Panama!" Phil guided the viewers.**_

 _ **1:07PM**_

 _As the first plane arrived at the runway, the first four teams starting to exit the plane and ran for their lives as they started to exit the airport; finding the marked cars is easy but choosing is the hardest. They have arrived at the parking lot as they chose their cars according to their criteria. Closing doors in unison as they started the engines as they left._

"Alrighty, we're first in the band!" Marceline said cheerfully said as she hi-fives her partner who's driving the car as they lead the parade of cars.

"Are we heading to the right direction?" Irma asked.

"I-I don't know, we're just following them." Mr. Bean responded as he was focusing on the road. "Well, I hope we could catch them up."

"This place is crowded..." Joey looked at his left window as they saw some people walking on the sidewalks and the volume of the cars on the road is really heavy. "...I wouldn't mind if we see our aunties and uncles here."

 **"Funny thing I mentioned about my relatives, they're everywhere, they are really everywhere. I should pay them a visit to give me bucks or something!" Joey said in the confessional as Marky punched him on the shoulder as a revenge. "Ow!"**

 **"Same thing for me. I have relatives here too!" Marky confessed as he points a finger to his bro. "Well in his case, he has some bad intentions on his extended family's banks."**

"So we gotta find that freakin' ship and I have obviously no idea where I'm going!" Alvin complained as he saw that there is no cars where the other teams are on board and a red light appeared at the traffic light as they stopped. Alvin then whistled a song while soothing himself and tapping the steering wheel as it synced onto the whistling sound.

"I think I should ask to Phil if I could bring this ship home as a souvenir". Simon checking the parts of the ship statue as he carefully observing its tiny details.

"Well Mr. Ship Boy, this is not a garage sale and I would literally keep it out from Theo." Alvin stressed out of his mind.

"Do you mind? I already know Theo loves this souvenirs but I will make one for him since he's maybe watching right now." Simon fought back as Alvin realizes that he was right.

"Fine..." Alvin conceded at their little argument and the light turns green and moved on.

 _The teams are now on their own ways as they scattered around the roads of the city._

"Let's ask somebody right there!" Marceline suggested as the vehicle goes for a stop as they reached out a local and opened the window

"Excuse me, sir? You know Panamax?" She asked. The local swiped his hand backwards signaling that they must go straight ahead.

"Straight?" She asked again as the local nodded. "How long?" She asked once more as the local opened his palm widely as he was exposing all of his fingers indicating that they are five minutes onto their destination.

"Five minutes?" Her final attempt of asking as he gave a thumbs up gesture.

"Thanks." She thanked as the windows rises up and started to move.

"Well, I hope that info is correct." Simon hoped.

"Well, since he lives here, he might know every place here." Marceline convinced him.

"Not all of them..." He thought to himself.

 _The Adventurers found their tip to their destination. While the others are still stranded on the busy roads as they wandering around and asked some locals for a guide, but it never worked._

"This place is so wide, I don't know where I am going." Alvin complained and Simon's shipping time is over as he helped his brother.

"Well I gotta tell you, Marky! This place is huge and there is some twists and turns here! Don't know which way is that ship though." Joey stated.

"Pfft... How long are we finding it?" Mr. Bean as he asked himself and checks his time as he was on the road for 40 minutes as he groaned in annoyance and buries his head to the steering wheel. While Irma was asleep.

 _Montage of road signs, cars, locals are shown as the three teams struggled to find a way and the screen stared to become a slow motion as the screen fades to black for a commercial break._

* * *

 _The screen starts to show the Panamax Ship steadying on a mini lake as it looked like a statue. The ship was a whole white on the body while the top of it has a combination of orange and white. A medium and black-colored text captioned "PANAMAX" displaying on its side where a team has finally showed up. They parked the vehicle nearby the ship as they exited the car and rushed to the clue box, picked up a clue and read the next instruction._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Roadblock." Marceline read the header of the clue. "Who's ready to deck on board?"

 _Phil stands inside of the Panamax Ship as he will now give us an interesting fact and instructions for the Roadblock task._

 _ **"Panamax is one of the ships that first crossed on the newly build Panama Canal more than a hundred years ago and to commemorate the success of its historic feat, every year, the whole crew of the ship plays a traditional card game..." He paused as he gazed at the two man who's playing a card game in a table then turns back to focus on the screen. "...called The Panamonkey. One member of each team must beat the Captain on a Panamonkey card game. First, they must choose a tutor and the tutor will explain the rules for them and how to win a Panamonkey game. Once they know the rules and how to play with it, they must proceed to the office of the captain and play with each other. If the captain loses the game, he will hand over their the next clue. If they lose the game, they must try again and go back to their tutors to find strategies, and also a game of Panamonkey takes about 10-15 minutes, so teams might wanna win their first attempts already." Phil finished his cue.**_

"Well I guess I could handle it!" Simon volunteered. As The Adventurers enter the ship and the vampire sat down on a couch while the old man started to pick a tutor.

"Well you're lucky, my friend! I'm going to pick you." Simon points a finger to a man that has the same height as him with a brown skin and black hair. "What's your name?"

"Gustav." The tutor answered as he shake hands with the old man and he lead the way to the practice table.

"Concentrate, Si!" Marceline cried as Simon gave a thumbs up in the air.

 _While at the rowdy roads of Panama, teams are still on their vehicles, trying to find a better route for the ship._

"Can't do this anymore! How the hell can we find that old dumb ship?!" Alvin kept whining as it goes louder than ever.

"Well, if you could just calm down and keep an eye for some signs." Simon responded.

"Well I don't seen any si-" Alvin stopped as he saw a sign that says _"Panamax 10 km"_.

"See? Just keep an eye." Simon felt soothed.

"Alright, alright." Alvin calmed himself as he breathed lightly.

 _Another team showed up at the ship as they dropped from their car as they approached the clue box._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Let me do it!" Irma sacrificed.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Bean starting to feel a little worry as he recaptures the moment at the last leg.

"Yeah. I'll promise to make up with you." Irma trying to convince her boyfriend.

"Well..." He paused. "Okay. Just do what you do." He embraced her and she answers back with an embrace also.

 _After that sweet moment, they hopped on the ship and entered as they saw The Adventurers._

"I think I'm ready to take on your captain, Gustav!" Simon felt determined as he stood up and started to walk towards to the captain's room.

"Let's go, Simon! You can do it!" Marceline cheered and clapped as her partner entered the room.

 _As Simon entered the room, he immediately rushed towards the captain as he shakes his hands to the leader of the ship._

"Well, are you ready?" The captain spoke as Simon sat down in front of him.

"I'm cool." Simon answered as the captain played the cards joyfully.

 _While Irma picked out her tutor and Mr. Bean sat down near Marceline as they started a conversation._

"So, Irma is doing the roadblock?" Marceline honestly asked and Mr. Bean nodded. "Why?"

"Well... she said she would make up with me. And it's fine for me." He answered as he playing his fingers.

"Hope she doesn't break herself again." Marceline hoped as Mr. Bean's face looked down.

"I hope she isn't." He calmly said and Marcy nodded as she understands the part of him.

 _As per outside of the ship, The Roaches has arrived on the scene and dropped off from their vehicle._

"I told you that visiting them is a great idea!" Joey raised his ego as he talked to Marky.

"Well... I was focusing on the bad sides, okay?" Marky gave a legit reason as Joey understands him and reads the clue. "You have to do it." He then gave the clue to his bro.

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Guess I always do Roadblocks, psshh." Joey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Technically, I also did a Roadblock last leg. So beat it!" Marky argued back as Joey shrugged it out and entered the ship.

 _While at the captain's room, Simon continues to fight the captain but he got the lead._

 **"I bet that this game could end well. Besides, card games is my physique." Simon confessed at the confessional**.

 _After the captain dropped a King of Hearts, Simon came up with a Four of Hearts. After that turn, Simon's hands were clean as he got no card meaning that he won the game. Swaying his fingers and jumped as he succeeded. Then he shook hands with the captain as a sign of respect and the captain gave the next clue to him and left the room._

"Hey Marcy!" Simon called as he raised up the clue. "Look what I got!"

"Yes!" Marceline jumped in joy as Simon gave her a high five and read the clue. While the other teams were just froze in time as they were surprised by this.

 _ **"Teams must now drive themselves back at downtown Panama City to find their next clue at a certain place known as 'Calle De Musicas y Fisicos'. Phil stated.**_

"Okay, this might be interesting." Marceline started to think as they left the ship and hopped on to their car. As another car stopped by in front of the ship and exited the vehicle as it revealed that it was The Chipmunks who stopped by and they reached the next clue.

"Overtime sucks, you know? We wasted precious time in the car circling around the road." Alvin kept nagging like a girl as Simon rips the clue.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Who's ready to deck on board?" Simon read the question. "Well Alvin, I think this is your job." As Simon gave to Alvin and reading the instructed task.

"Well... fine by me!" Alvin said in a voice of a confident man. As they entered, they saw The Roaches and Mr. Bean as Alvin started to choose a tutor and Simon sat down with Mr. Bean.

"How long have you been here?" Simon asked.

"Uhmmm... thirty minutes." Mr. Bean honestly answered as he checks his watch.

"Well, this should take a little much longer." Simon said as he leaned on the couch.

 _While at the captain's room, Irma started playing with the captain as he drops a Ten of Diamonds, while she put down a Jack of Diamonds. Cutting back to the lobby, as Joey and Alvin is still on the explanation portion of the tutorial._

"Wait, that's it?" Alvin asked as his tutor nodded. "Okay, let's play!"

"So, when you put a Four Diamonds, then I can drop any Fours?" Joey asked.

"Yes." His tutor answered as Joey stretched and started to crack his hands.

"Hmmm, this sure seems easy. But who gives? Let's get started." Joey requested as the tutor started to shuffle the cards.

 _At the Downtown Panama, The Adventurers are now starting to ask the locals of the whereabouts of the next destination._

"Excuse me!" A local woman heard that shout and she turns to saw a girl who is shouting. "Do you know this?" Marceline held the clue as she points her finger to the clue to guide the woman, as she read that certain Spanish words.

"Straight ahead." The woman answered as she swing her hand in an upward direction.

"Oh. Thank you! _Gracias_!" Marceline thanked the woman as they moved.

"Oh, for my mama's sake..." Simon said as Marceline was dumbfounded as she turns her head and saw something.

 **"Really? It's right there. Ugh..." Marceline can't explain as she confessed at the confessional. "Why do I even asked someone if it's right there in you big, wide eyes!" She exclaimed. As they found the place that the clue instructed and saw two clue boxes. One was the normal one, one was the same as the normal one but added a little bumper to its back which captioned "Speed Bump" and a picture of The Scientists.**

"Two boxes?" Marceline confused by this and take a look of the second blue box. "Oh that's for the twins."

"Come on, let's get one!" Simon requested as they get one and open it.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Detour." She read the title. "Marching Band or Build and Bend?"

 _ **"The people of Panama City celebrated their Festival of Joy during their summer season. Now teams must choose between two particular activities that the people of Panama enjoys to do during hot days." Phil stated a historic lesson about Panama. "Their choice. Marching Band or Build and Bend?"**_

 _ **"At Marching Band, teams must find the Panama City Marching Band Crew and they must use either a Xylophone or Drums to perform at their band. But first, they must practice and master it. Once 5 minutes of practice is up, they must perform it perfectly from the steps until to its beat. Once the bandmaster satisfies at their performance..." The bandmaster showing the clue to the viewers. "This bandmaster will give them their next clue. Once you made a mistake, you must try again and go practice again."**_

 _ **"At Build and Bend, teams will have to find Esquivel Outdoor Gym to fix a Reflexive Chair and two barbells, which has different weights. After fixing it, the trainer will check it and if he approves it, teams will do lift ups on their barbells. Once they made 10 lift ups in the barbells each..." The trainer shows the clue to the viewers. "...the trainer will give them their next clue." Phil ended his cue.**_

"So what should we do?" Marceline asked.

"Playing instruments could be a pain in the ass since it's still hot in here, let's try fixing things!" Simon responded as he was referring to the Build & Bend Detour task. Marceline nodded as they started to walk.

 _Back at the captain's room, the game was finished and the result was Irma loses the game as she got two more cards on her hands and the captain got nothing._

"Try again." The captain spoke as Irma stood and opened their door. Irma started to feel like she failed again at her promise at Mr. Bean. As Mr. Bean saw the look on her face, he already knows what she's gonna say as he rushed towards to her and guide her.

"Oh, I failed again!" She said as she leaned on his shoulder to cover her emotions and Mr. Bean tapped his hand on her back. "I don't want to do this anymore." Irma said as she covers her face with her hands.

"Don't worry... I'm not mad at you." He calmly stated as she looked at him. "Go back and take your time." He said as she nodded and go back to her tutor and started all over again.

 **"Well, I guess she failed at her first, but she will succeeded at the next one. Hoping that the other teams are still stuck somewhere." Mr. Bean said in the confessional as he tries to cheer his girlfriend.**

 _While back at the others, Joey ends the practice game with a victory as he prepares to meet the captain but he didn't know that Alvin was also finished. After that, they turn to see each other, looking at each other, narrowing their eyes as they kept staring as they want competition._

"Come on, Alvin! You can beat him!" Simon cheered.

"Joey, you can do it!" Marky cheered also as they keep saying some words that is inaudible to translate. Until...

"GO!" Both Marky and Simon shouted as their opposites ran faster ahead to the door.

 _Alvin started to leap and Joey followed and they both hold the doorknob but their opposite ways of opening kept them stuck at their place. After a few seconds, Alvin kicked the right leg of Joey while holding onto the knob while Joey growled as it goes physical. Not wasting his time, he kicked Alvin's gut roughly which Alvin stumbled and fell on his butt. Joey then opened the door as he entered the room successfully, Marky clapped and cheered while Simon gave a disappointing look._

 **"Agh! Can't believe that rotten critter beat me!" Alvin growled and winced at the confessional and covers his face with his hands as he was hiding from shame.**

 **"Well Alvin, guess you need to step up your game." Simon suggested as Alvin exposed his shameful face as he was confused on what was Simon trying to say.**

 **"Step up? What? How?" Alvin arched an eyebrow.**

 **"Just be yourself and don't do anything stupid. Like showing your true game face, being capable of succeeding of everything and a little grain of patience." Alvin was surprised on the tip that Simon gave.**

 **"What?" Alvin strucked with those fancy words as he was still confused and Simon facepalmed.**

 _Alvin sat down back at his tutor, he played another game. At the other side, Joey shook his hands to the captain as they kick off the game._

"Good luck." The captain spoke while Joey respond back with the same phrase.

 _ **5:48PM**_

 _After big difference of time interval between the first and second flight, the second one dropped on the runway safely as the other batch of teams ran for their lives. The night sky was approaching also._

"Ha! Gotta get going!" Bloo cried as he ran faster.

"Let's follow them!" Robin ordered as Cyborg as they followed their allies: The Imaginary Friends.

"Oh! Lincoln let me help you." Lori noticed that Lincoln is struggling to run but jogged and held her hands to him as she ran while he jumped while his injured ankle bothered him.

"I see the exit!" Mary noticed the doors were onto them and exited the airport as they ran their way to the parking lot.

"Oh, there it is!" Luke aimed his finger to the marked cars as they kept running.

"Where are we?" Jeanette started to look at the surroundings as they were in the other exit of the airport.

"I don't know. Maybe this isn't the right one?" Brittany asked.

"Hey, did you find the cars?" Eileen asked as they came over to The Chipettes.

"Not yet. But I think we're in the wrong exit." Jeanette concluded.

"Come on, double time guys!" Margaret led the group as they ran to the other exit.

 _At the parking lot, The Twins, The Siblings, The Titans, The Imaginary Friends and The Wrestlers found their cars as they hopped on and started their engines._

"Come on, Susan! Lead the way!" Mary told Susan as they moved. "Yes! We're leading!"

"Lori! Let's move. Go! Go! Go!" Lincoln cried as they were starting to move and followed The Twins. Then, The Wrestler and The Titans followed suit.

 _While The Imaginary Friends is still on their parking slot as Mac was in trouble on starting the engine._

"What's taking so long, Mac?" Bloo asked.

"I don't know, this car won't start!" Mac answered as he was trying to start the engine again.

"Man! Move!" Bloo ordered.

"I'm trying."

"Man! You're going to make us last." Bloo whined.

"Stop complaining there, like it's not your problem!" Mac backfired. "Just stay right there and do nothing!" He was still trying to start the engine but failed again as Bloo stayed silence.

 _Mac continues to try but failed again as he was struggling. This leads us to a slow-mo effect and cutting to a commercial break as it fades to black._

* * *

 _Back to the parking lot where Mac is still struggling pulling off a good start on their vehicle. Because of that, they saw The Chipettes and The Workers arriving at the parking lot._

"Oh shoot, they're here! Come on, Mac!" Bloo pleaded as Mac was trying. While the other remaining teams, successfully started their engine and left the parking lot.

"Ah!" Mac shouted as he forcefully entered the lock and swiped it.

"Goodness gracious! Finally!" Bloo shouted as they finally moved.

 **"Wow! That lock was hard! Can't wait to be dragged down by years by it." Mac said in the confessional.**

 _Multiple shots of some gym equipment is shown as we saw the first glimpse of the Gym where a team had arrived and entered._

"How long did we walk?" Marceline asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Simon answered.

"Drats, we should use the car. Seriously."

"There's nothing we can do about it. Let's just get started." Simon urged as they get started to fix the chair.

 _Back at the captain's room, Joey was only one card away and the captain was four. The captain dropped a Nine of Hearts while Joey dropped his final card, the Nine of Diamonds. Meaning that Joey won the game._

"Congratulations." The captain congratulated and gave the clue to the pink roach.

"Thank you." Joey thanked him as he left the room. "Hey Marky! It's clear!"

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

 _Joey rushed to Marky as they read the clue in a silent voice then left the building. While Alvin, opened the door that leads to the captain and entered._

"Good day, Sir!" Alvin saluted and lift his cap as a sign of respect while the captain do the same thing and Alvin sat down on the chair.

"Good luck." The captain messaged the boy chipmunk as he shuffled the cards and Alvin simply nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing." Alvin muttered as they stared to play.

 _While at the lobby, Irma was still playing their practice game with the tutor._

"Irma, you're next to Alvin!" Mr. Bean shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." She answered without a glance as she continues to concentrate.

 _At the Gym, The Adventurers are still working at the chair as Simon fixing the upper part and Marceline is on the bottom._

"Si, I need screws." Marceline requested to her partner as Simon gave her some pieces of it. "Okay, just be calm." She sighed as she continues to work.

 **"I got stressed out after that mistake that we took earlier, I hope it will be gone soon." Marceline stated in the confessional.**

 _In the roads of Panama City, the remaining teams are still in trouble navigating as they scattered around._

"I wonder where the hell is that ship?" Lori asking herself as they are looking for some signs. "Man, this city is wide open!"

"I believe that we might be in the right direction." Susan concluded as they saw a sign that says that they are almost near to the ship. While at their back, The Wrestlers also saw the sign.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Luke said as they continue to drive and followed The Twins.

"Guess we're not last anymore!" Karl guessed.

"Yeah, let's take it up a notch!" Luke responded as he glanced and taunt to each other with their signature gesture.

 _Back at the captain's hook, Alvin dropped his last card to win the game._

"Good game, Sir!" He saluted and lift his cap up.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Good game too, congratulations!" The captain responded as he gave the clue to the _critter_ and Alvin left the room. "Oh, Simon~" He raised the clue and rushes to him.

"Good job." Simon simply responded and Alvin rip the clue to read it.

"Okay, back to Downtown! Let's roll!" Alvin instructed as they left the building. While Irma, is now preparing for her second game with the captain.

"Come on, Irma! I know you can do it!" Mr. Bean cheered him loudly as Irma glanced at him to show grin widely and she clears her throat and walks straight to the door.

"This is it." Irma opens the door to met the captain for the second time. Without a time to waste, they already started the game.

 _Finally, some teams are starting to arrive as they left their vehicle, they picked up their clue and they started reading the contents._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Roadblock." Susan reads the title. "Who's ready to deck on board?"

"I can handle it." Mary volunteered as she picked up the clue as she reads the task carefully.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"So who's it gonna be?" Karl asked as silence takes over for a few seconds.

"I'll do it." Luke finally snapped and they both laughed as the teams started to enter the ship.

 _The Roaches finally approached the next destination as they picked up a clue and open it._

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Well, what?" Marky cannot think about a good choice as he was referring to Joey's choice.

"Well, we can't do the build because we're not that strong..." Joey paused as he rubbed his chin. "...so we'll take it to the band." Joey decided as they rushed towards to the band.

 _The Roaches started to get their instruments. Joey gets the Xylophone, while Marky holds the Drums, as they approached a member of the band to teach them._

 _While at the the other Detour, The Adventurers was finished fixing their chair and they called the trainer for a check and they got an thumbs up as they started to assemble the plates to their barbells._

 _Back at the lobby of the ship, Luke and Mary are playing their practice games as they seriously dropping their cards. Then, we get a glimpse of Luke as he was taking another card drop with a serious face._

 **"I remember when my friend told me to play cards, of course it's not Karl or neither of my current friends. He taught me to play cards, different kinds, but this one is different." Luke remembered his teenage days at the confessional. Then, we get a glimpse to Mary.**

 **"I acknowledged this kind of a rule of this Panamonkey thingy, but it reminds me of a certain card game. I remember when we dominated the game then our brother, Johnny takes the loss like twenty-five times!" Mary counted her fingers as she gave an story at the confessional.**

"This is gonna be easy..." Mary muttered.

 _While at the outside of the ship, The Siblings arrived and left their car as they picked up a clue and opened it._

"I'll do it." Lincoln volunteered.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Wait, Lincoln. Are you sure? I mean you're ankle is literally jacked up." Lori felt a concern to her voice.

"Well, let's find out." Lincoln as they read the other details of the Roadblock. "Yup, no ankle needed!" Lincoln felt confident as they made their way to the ship.

 _While The Siblings entered the ship, Irma left the door holding the clue and Mr. Bean rushed to her and gave her an embrace._

"Good job, good job!" Mr. Bean whispered and broke the embrace as Irma opened the clue. "Let's go." He said as they left the building.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Okay, it's my turn!" Mary announced as she advances to the door and opened it.

"Good luck!" Susan shouted off-screen.

 _After that, she met the captain and gave him a salute, while the captain saluted back and sat down._

"Good luck." The captain spoke.

"Same to you, Cap!" Mary responded as they shook hands and the captain started to shuffle the cards.

 _Back at the band, The Roaches reached their first 5-minute practice time limit, they assembled on their positions as the music played._

 **"Everything was just on sync as this is some kind of a sorcery and I know we've screwed up our first attempt." Joey stated in the confessional as Joey tripped and fell to the ground and Marky helped him with a hand. The whistle sound have heard and the bandmaster approached them.**

"No, no, try again." The bandmaster said as they go back in the practice session again.

"Well, that was an early distraction!" Joey said.

 _While at the calle, The Chipmunks arrived as they get their clue and open it._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Well can't decide. It's now all yours, Alvin." Simon said as he let Alvin choose.

"Since I can't do the building part, I would say let's try the Marching Band!" Alvin finally decided.

"I'll buy that as a valid reason. Come on, let's move!" Simon ordered as Alvin nodded and ran to the band's place.

 _While at the gym, The Adventurers finished working the barbells and they got a thumbs up as they started to lift their barbells._

"Okay, Ten." Simon calmly said. "Let's get started."

 _They started to lift their barbells carefully, and it went successful. They got one lift-up each._

"A lil' bit of heavy." She stated as they were preparing for the second lift-up. "Okay, let's roll."

 _Back at the ship, Mary succeeded the Roadblock challenge and they met with each other and started to leave. While Luke, takes his turn to the captain as he enters the room._

"Let's go, _big boy!_ " Karl cheered.

 _Outside of the ship, The Titans arrived at the scene following by The Chipettes and The Workers as they picked up their clues._

"Roadblock." Cyborg started.

 **Robin & Cyborg – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Who's ready..." Brittany followed.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"...to deck on board?" Eileen ended.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"I'll do it." Cyborg volunteered.

"Okay, that's me." Brittany knew that she was on to ships.

"Got this one, Ei." Margaret volunteered also as all three teams entered the room.

 _The Couples and The Twins both arrived at the same time at the calle and The Couple take their next clue but for The Twins, they must perform the Speed Bump Task as they removed it from the board and opened it._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

 **"After arriving last at the last leg, Susan and Mary will do a Speed Bump challenge before they can go back catching up at the other teams.**

 **At this challenge, Susan & Mary will ran to a supermarket to buy an authentic Tomato Fish Sauce in a Can and once they have found it, they must proceed to a store named 'Variedad de Alimentos' and they must give the can to the store owner. If they succeeded, they can continue racing." Phil explained.**

"Okay. Now where's that supermarket." Susan said as they started walking.

"Oh, there it is." Mary pointed a finger to her left as she saw a supermarket and they entered.

 _While The Couple chose the Marching Band Detour, and they proceeded already to the band's place._

 **"Well as we saw another team, we feel like we're going to start taking serious observations. Really, this is gonna be a panicking moment." Joey stated in the confessional.**

"Okay, let's get started." Alvin prepared his drums while Simon holds a xylophone for the 4th time. Then during their task, the heat was even showing onto their bodies as they started to get hot. "This is nuts, I'm going for the heat! Ride on!" Alvin wipes his sweat as they get started.

"Well, this could be time-consuming." Mr. Bean stared at The Chipmunks who is starting to move.

 _While at the other Detour, The Adventurers made their 9th successful lift-up and pulls their breaths out as they get prepared to finish this task._

"Ready?" Simon asked as Marceline nodded and they started to pull their breaths to lift them up; struggled at first but soon after the barbells soon soared to the top as they dropped it and gave a little break to cool off.

"Well, that's that." Marceline said as she panted and sat down for a _sec_ as the trainer gave the next clue to them and started to stretched out as they opened it.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Travel by bus to San Jose, Costa Rica and make your way to Poás Volcano and search for your next clue." Simon read it.

 _ **"Teams must travel by bus, 600 miles north to the nearby country of Costa Rica. After they arrived at the capital of San Jose, teams will drive themselves to the rim of the Poás Volcano where they will find their next clue." Phil explained the next instructions.**_

"You kidding? Another country!" Marceline overwhelmed by the instructions as they scrammed out of the gym.

 **"Well, another country to come pass us by." She said at the confessional. "I'm startin'to lovin' this race." She raised her right hand and gave a Rock N' Roll gesture.**

 _At the Supermarket, The Twins is still searching for that certain can as they still struggles._

"Did you find it?" Mary asked as she was observing an aisle of canned goods.

"Well, no! This is terrible!" Susan cried as she continues to find.

"Come on, we can't just stop here! We're still in the middle of the race." Mary reasoned her sister.

"This is really ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

 _Soon as they searched for more, they struggled momentarily. They still searching as the slow-mo effect is starting to take effect, the black screen appeared as we go to a break._

* * *

 _Back at the show, The Twins are not quitting and they continued to search and search until..._

"Well, Susan. This looks familiar." Susan stopped searching as she glanced at the can.

"Yes, this is the can!" Susan concluded as they ran and bought the can as they left the supermarket.

 _Back at the ship, Luke recently ended the game as he won and plays the clue lightly. He approached to his partner as they read the clue. While Lincoln was next on line as he entered the captain's door._

"Back at Downtown we go!" Luke shouted as they left the place. While The Imaginary Friends arrived at the ship last as Bloo chooses a tutor and started.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

 _While Lincoln was now gave a handshake to the captain and started to shuffle the cards._

 **"I'm kinda nervous about this, playing with an old man who's expertise is cards, might be my weakness. But I gotta stay sure and put it out correctly." Lincoln confidently said in the confessional.**

 _While at the Marching Band, The Roaches was started to perform their 8th attempt as they get started. On their faces, they showed their wild side, they literally know every step of it as they were ready for the signal._

 **"That practice was not way too harsh, it was just confusing at first; not that rough, it's just fine to us." Joey stated in the confessional as the whistle blows and started to move and play their instruments.**

 _While the other two teams watched their movements carefully, it was a hard-to-watch scene because the movements were too quick. Their eyes playing as they were still confused, but not for one certain man._

 **"Funny thing may I ask is that when a band is started playing, I am really focusing on a certain man's foot; focusing only to him, it is really detrifying to stare at him, at maybe some point, I get lost and get screwed overtime." Simon explained his instincts at the confessional.**

 _The Roaches was clean. They rocked on hard as they don't even mention their pain on their bottom, it was quite fun to participate on these kinds of activities. Everything was fine until the music stopped and the bandmaster approached as he was staring at them. After a few seconds, he showed the clue as they were successful on their attempt, jumping in joy as they get that clue and started to open it._

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Finally, some rest that we need." Joey said as they packed up and they gave a goodbye wave to the bandmates and left.

"Okay, Alvin. Here's our chance, follow my lead." Simon being a leader temporarily as they prepared for their 7th performance.

 _While The Twins successfully found the store that the clue instructed to them. Susan gave the can and the manager gave them a nod._

" _Gracias_!" Both thanked in unison as they left.

"Let's go, Mary!" Susan commanded as they ran back to the _calle_.

 _While at the Bus Station, The Adventurers booked their seats as the counter told them that the bus will be leaving 15 minutes as they standing by at the bench._

 **Marceline & Simon – 1** **st** **Team on 1** **st** **Bus**

"Well, who knows what would happen there." Marceline said as Simon nodded.

"Anything is possible, Marcy. Anything is possible." He repeated.

 _At the calle, The Twins finally arrived at the scene as they picked up the next clue. Followed by The Wrestlers._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"We'll do the Build and Bend!" Susan chose their detour. "Hey wanna build too?" She shouted to the boys.

"Sure. It's our favorite thing to do." Karl replied as they take their cars and leave the place.

 _While at the Marching Band segment, The Chipmunks ended their performance as they started to pant and the bandmaster approached them giving their next clue, the band clapped at them; it was perfect all along and they read the next instruction._

"Well golly, a bus. We will be soothed there." Alvin said as Simon agreed to his statement and as they said Gracias to the band. Afterwards, The Couple came up next as they prepared their 5th performance. Mr. Bean was on Drums, while Irma is on the Xylophone. Standing still, preparing for the signal and the whistle blows and started to play.

 _While at the other Detour, the two teams arrived at the gym and left their cars. Entering the gym, it was a covered but window-less. For The Wrestlers, it was a good time to do some workouts._

 **"Wow a gym. We loved the gym so much, everyday, everywhere. Well we should stay here for at least." Karl confessed on the confessional.**

 **"Gym buddies for life!" Luke shouted as they laughed. The teams started to take on the damaged chair first.**

 _At the Bus Station, The Roaches arrived and they booked their seats to the earliest bus to depart and successfully got in. As per the time, it was 8 more minutes remaining. They entered the bus as The Adventurers followed suit. The dispatcher checked every passenger on the bus for their tickets._

"Ah! Peace and quiet!" Marky said as he rested his head to the chair and slept.

 **Joey & Marky – 2** **nd** **Team on 1** **st** **Bus**

"Finally, some resting part. Thank God for that." Marceline said as he rested his head too and slept.

 _While at the counter, The Chipmunks makes some transaction to enter the bus that will leave in a few minutes. Luckily, they had tickets to it and ran to the bus and entered._

 **Alvin & Simon – 3** **rd** **Team on 1** **st** **Bus**

"Whew! _Rest in peace_." Alvin gave a double meaning to it as he rested his head and slept already. While Simon shrugged. Then the bus suddenly started the engine as it move and left the station, leaving all the teams sleeping.

 _Back at the Marching Band, The Couple finished their performance as the bandmaster gave them their next clue and open it._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Okay, out we go!" Mr. Bean stated as they already left and waves a goodbye without turning back.

 _Back at the captain's hook, the captain himself was surprised that the young boy defeated him in a nick of time. Lincoln gave an another handshake and the captain gave the clue to the boy and left the room._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Lori!" He cried as she approached to him with a grin on her face and embraced her.

"I have no regrets on being a partner with you, Linc! I'm so proud of you." Lori whispered on his ears. As Lincoln smiled from that praise and he rip the clue.

"Come on, no time for that! Chop chop!" He ordered as they left the ship slowly.

 _Next in line was Cyborg, he entered the room with a bow._

"Good... uhm, Evening, Sir!" He said as he saw the sky was colored blue as it was a sign that it was evening.

"Good evening, too! Good luck and have fun." The captain calmly said as he stared to shuffle the cards.

 _Back at the gym, the teams are still on the chair part as they still figuring out the damage of their chairs._

"Wow, didn't expect the full damage of this chair. They're everywhere!" Susan declared as they started to fix the upper part of the chair.

"Well that's what engineers do. Being patient and be responsible." Karl gave a tip to the sisters as they finished the upper part and moving on to the bottom part of the chair.

"Hey, it's unfair! Why didn't we catch up with you?" Mary complained as they are stuck on the upper part.

"'Coz we're too good at these things." Luke said.

"Gah!" Mary exclaimed.

 _While at the Bus Station, The Couple booked their seats as they were at the second bus trip, which leaves in 25 minutes and sat down to the bench and waited._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 1** **st** **on 2** **nd** **Bus**

 **"I can't think of a certain time that we got tired so much at this level! It's like perseverance, trying to preserve my embodied soul. Well, we hope that we can last at this race." Mr. Bean confessed at the confessional.**

 _The Siblings arrived at the calle where they picked up their next clue and opened it._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Marching Band or Build and Bend?" Lincoln read the question.

"Well, what do you think, Lincoln?" Lori felt that Lincoln would be a good choice maker at this point due to the sprained ankle that he still felt at this moment.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin and finally decided as he raised a finger. "Well, can't do the lift-up part because... you know what I am, sis."

Lori cooed as she knows what he is trying to say. "Lincoln. Don't spit it out. Let's just do the Marching Band. Okay?" Lori suggested as Lincoln nodded and started to move.

 _Back at the ship's lobby, the remaining teams still waiting for their turn as they set an another practice game._

"Ugh! Can't this game any be longer?" Bloo looses his temper as he shouted.

"Bloo! Stop that!" Mac begged.

"Yeah, we can't wait at this longer. It's night time already!" Jeanette looked at the window as the sky was full in darkness.

"Yeah, can't complain." Mac said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it." Eileen jumped at their conversation.

"Yeah." Both Jeanette and Mac agreed as they both sighed in unison.

 _While at the Build and Bend task, The Wrestlers are done with the chair as they proceed to the bald-looking barbells. While The Sisters are starting to focus on the bottom part of their chair._

"Alright, this may take a few minutes." Luke predicted as they assemble the plates carefully.

"Careful, bro!" Karl reminding his partner.

"Yeah, I know." Luke answered.

 _Back at the ship, Cyborg finally left the room and score a win as he approaches Robin. Brittany prepares herself as he was next and started to advanced at the door and entered._

"Go, Brittany!" Jeanette cheered loudly.

"That was a long one, man. What happened?" Robin asked.

"Well our game is neck and neck, can't believe that I won, it was a suspense!" Cyborg gave a story as they opened the clue and started to read.

 **Robin & Cyborg – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Robin ordered as they exited the ship.

 _Back at the Marching Band, The Siblings are now practicing for their 4th performance, there was a little mistake, it was from Lincoln. He has dealing with a sprain but it improves more and more, he didn't give up on it, he stepped up and battle his pain._

"Lincoln, I'm really impressed. In no time, we will rockin' out of here!" Lori complimented his actions as he grinned.

"Of course, Lori. Don't give up and we just keep fighting and fighting." Lincoln sending a powerful message as she grinned also as they keep practicing.

 **"Again. Lincoln is one tough son of a gun. He's tough, he's cool and lastly he's my guy." Lori describes her little bro in the confessional.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"No prob, twe- I mean... Linc." She almost said the T word as she hugged him and receives back.**

 _While at the gym, The Wrestlers are currently doing lift-ups as they were on the 1st mark._

"Okay, here goes the two." Karl lifted again the barbell as Luke followed to get their second successful lift.

 _Back at the Marching Band, The Siblings started their performance as it was a clean start, no mistakes yet. Now it turns into two screens, as The Wrestlers and The Siblings continue their efforts to finish their respective tasks._

 _The Wrestlers with their third lift, The Siblings' performance is spotless. Everything was okay. Then the screen turns back into a big one, as we get a glimpse of The Twins who are finished on their barbells and preparing for the heavy duty task._

"This is going to be intense; weight is powerful, dropping hard at this might be a nightmare." Mary worried but she removed that worry onto her face as they both lifting the barbells carefully and made a successful lifts.

"Ugh, I'm really getting sweaty." Mary felt the massive takedown on her heavy barbell as she stared to sweat.

 **"Every lift-up counts, we can't even rushed this part. It might cause us a lot." Mary said in the confessional. While The Wrestler made their 9th successful lifts as they prepare for the last one, they played their hands and starting to focus.**

"One more." Karl whispered to his partner as he nodded.

 _The screen started to become two again, as The Siblings is now finished with their performance, it was really near-perfect but an awesome effort and besides his injury, Lincoln smiled as the bandmaster approached them. While The Wrestlers, lift up for the last time and they dropped it on the ground. Both the trainer and the bandmaster gave the clues to them as they cheered, jumped and high-fiving each other as they opened the clue and the screen goes back into normal._

"Travel by bus to San Jose, Costa Rica and..." The Wrestlers reads first.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"...make your way to Poás Volcano and search for your next clue." The Siblings finished.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Wow, volcano? That's cool!" Lincoln felt more happier.

"Yeah, literally." Lori agreed as they hopped on to their vehicle and left.

 _Back at the Bus Station, The Couple received a not-so-good news._

"Well, the bus that we are going in was probably delayed and they said we must wait for it to be fixed." Mr. Bean explained to the viewers.

"Ugh! This is getting annoying!" Irma getting angry.

"This is going nowhere..." Mr. Bean felt impatient.

 _The Couple with their anger and the pressure showing on their faces were shown as the screen slows down and fades to black, meaning it's time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back at the show, we saw the faces of The Couples as they still showed their faces wrapped up with a little anger._

"Guess, we'll have to wait..." Mr. Bean felt that this is a solution for this temporary kind of blowing proportion.

 _While at the calle, The Titans arrived at the clue box as they picked one and opened it._

 **Robin & Cyborg – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"It's an obvious one, Cyborg." Robin said in a nonchalantly tone.

"Of course." Cyborg nervously answered. "Build and Bend." Cyborg guessed it right as they ran towards to the gym.

 _Speaking of gym, The Twins is still on the gym and now they are on their last lift-ups, they felt sweaty and tired. The determination striking on their eyes were seen as they were heavily breathing._

 **"You know the feeling that we are on the last one, we started to fill ourselves up and suddenly burst out." Susan said in the confessional.**

 **"Like an orange juice." Mary added.**

 **"And also..."**

 **"Gil!" Both twins shouted and squealed at the same time as they said that name, it gave them confidence boost.**

"Alright, Sus. You ready?" Mary asked as she glanced at her sister.

"Of course, Sis. I'm ready!" Susan replied.

"For Gil!"

"For Gil!"

 _They started to lift their barbells and raised it up on air as the trainer clapped at them. That teamwork paid them so well. The trainer gave the clue to them as they were heavily sweating._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

" _Muchas Gracias!_ " Susan thanked the trainer as they were panting and opened their bags as they were drinking their water bottles.

"Feels good." Mary broke out of silence as she rip the clue to read it. "Come on, let's go, we're going Costa Rica!" Without further interruptions, Susan started to packing her things as they left in the gym.

 _Back at the ship, Brittany's game with the captain was almost finished; the girl got 2 more card, while the captain was 3 cards._

 **"Okay. This is really getting scary, I have two while he got three. It's not a logical game anymore, it was mind games." Brittany said at the confessional. While she dropped a King of Spades, the captain dropped a Eight of Spades.**

"Brit, this is the final one!" Brittany shouted as she dropped her final card, The Eight of Diamonds. The captain was surprised at the release of her words and he clapped for it.

"Good game." The captain spoke as he offered a handshake and Brittany gladly accepted it and he gave the clue to the _chipette_.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Thank you so much! _Gracias_!" Brittany thanked him as she waves a goodbye and left the door.

"Thank goodness, Brit!" Jeanette rushed onto her as she was happy. Brittany opened the clue.

"Okay, let's move." Brittany ordered as Jeanette was reading the clue.

"Sure. Sure." As they left the ship. Margaret was next and she entered the door to meet the captain.

"Margaret, you can do it!" Eileen cried as she closes the door.

 _While at the Bus Station, the dispatcher announced that the bus was now operational again. The Couple are feeling bummed as they were entered inside the bus. Suddenly, The Wrestlers and The Siblings entered also as they made in time and sat down._

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **on 2** **nd** **Bus**

 **Lincoln & Lori – 3** **rd** **on 2** **nd** **Bus**

"Uh, is your ankle cool, kid?" Luke asked as they were on the other side of the seat.

"Yeah, definitely." Lincoln answered.

"That marching band one, sure takes away the pain." Karl guessed.

"Yeah, it might be." Lori said in a nonchalantly voice.

 **"It's kind of a unusual that this young boy's big sister, is a little bit of a weirdo. If you ask me, yeah. She is natural and boring." Karl took a first impression on Lori at the confessional.**

 **"Hmm, that was kind of a uncertainty." Luke added.**

"I wonder where are those twins, by the way?" Karl whispered to Luke.

 _Suddenly, The Twins made their way on time as they saw some teams. Approaching them, they hi-fived all of them._

 **Susan & Mary – Last on 2** **nd** **Bus**

"Wow, now that's a usual." Luke said as they laughed. Soon, the engine starting to revved up and move as they left the station.

"This is gonna be a long track." Karl said off-screen.

 _At the gym, The Titans arrived as they pick their chairs and pipes; then collected the plates. As they were getting started._

"First, we got to fix these barbells!" Robin lead the way as they starting focusing on work.

 **"I gotta act like a leader, just like I do from our fighting crime schticks, it really helps them..." Pointing at Cyborg."...also myself, of course." Robin points to himself.**

"Hold on there, beast." Robin guided Cyborg as they are finished with the barbells.

 _While at the ship, Margaret was in a hot streak, dropping every card that she had on her hands. It was a good feeling moment for her. She dropped another card on the table, as she put an Ace of Diamonds after that Ace of Spades; they are only two cards remaining on hers, while the captain has five._

 **"Honestly, this Panamonkey game is like a rip-off!" Margaret said in the confessional as she continued. "It's really an easy game, like, I am so familiar by the rules of it. I just don't recall the name of that game."**

"Aha!" Margaret shouted and dropped a Ten of Diamonds after the captain dropped a Jack of Spades. Then the captain dropped didn't have a counter for it as she was gonna drop a final blow to the game: The Queen of Diamonds. "Game over, captain." She said in a sinister voice.

"Good job." The captain replied and smiled as he offered a handshake, Margaret accepted it as he showed the clue and gave it to the red robin girl.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"Thank you so much!" Margaret thanked the captain as she left the room. "Eileen! Got 'em!" She said as she taunts like her bestfriend, Mordecai.

"Oh! Classic." Eileen replied as Margaret rushes onto her and started reading the clue.

"Okay, let's get outta here." Margaret commanded as they left the ship. Bloo was now the last one, entering the door and greeted the captain then sat down, as it was a rush hour for the creature.

 _The Chipettes soon arrived at the calle and picked up their next clue and read it._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Marching Band is the obvious choice." Brittany said as Jeanette nodded and started to run.

"This should be quick and easy." Jeanette hoped.

 _ **10:50AM – Next Day**_

 _After a 14-hour long trip, the first bus have arrived at its designated bus stop as they soon exited the big bus and they started to run._

"Oh my God, these city souvenirs and lights..." Marceline impressed at the lanterns of every single store on the downtown; colorful and amazing as it was described by the people of the town.

"It's like now and it's crazy looking." Alvin described the lanterns also.

"Plus it's simple and plain, can't argue that this was the town's best idea." The younger Simon impressed by the lights.

"Kinda cool, isn't it?" Marky asked Joey about the lanterns.

"Yeah, but we gotta get our vehicles as soon as possible." Joey only focusing on the running part.

 _Then The Roaches saw a steel-secured roofless parking lot, they think it was a private-owned one. They saw the cars that is parked on every slot of it as they saw the route markers._

"Well, that was quick." Joey was surprised by the time interval, it was like five minutes before they found the vehicles. They picked a car and started the engine.

"We got to get out before someone sees us!" Marky ordered as their vehicle moved to get out of the parking lot. But unfortunately, the other teams saw it.

"Are those the small critters?" Alvin questioned.

"Yeah, I think." Simon replied.

"Well those cars are familiar." Alvin pointed a finger as he saw the cars with route markers on their front windows.

"Good job, Alvin."

"Yeah, moving on." Alvin replied as they entered the parking lot and chose a car.

"There they are!" Marceline saw The Chipmunks entering a car.

"Come on, there's no time to lose!" The older Simon ordered as they started to choose a car and started the engine. Without a second to waste, they exited the parking lot and followed the other teams.

 _In the middle of driving alone at the road, The Roaches are now on the lead as they don't know if they are on the right direction._

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Going to the volcano..." Joey reading the clue again as Marky was driving.

"Guessing that we're going on a long trip again." Marky frowned as he saw a sign that says "Poás Volcano, 30 km" with a volcano logo on the bottom.

"Well, at least we're on the right direction." Joey responded.

"30 kilometers? That's a long one." Alvin stated the obvious as he saw the same sign that The Roaches saw earlier.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"At least it's clean; no cars, just take your speed up." The younger Simon gave his brother a tip.

"Can't wait for the volcano!" Marceline cheered.

"Rest for a bit, this will take time." The older Simon gave a tip as they saw the same sign.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

 _Back at the gym, The Titans just fixed the chair quickly, the trainer was surprised about this and he gave a thumbs up after checking it._

"Well, that's about it." Cyborg said.

"Okay, time to lift our spirits!" Robin said in a determined voice as they get started.

 _The Titans made a first successful lift-ups, until they quickly got a second one perfectly. The Titans quickly lifting up their barbells and made a third one. Surely, this team might get finished already. While at The Marching Band, The Chipettes are now starting their 2nd performance, their first one was perfect until they are out of sync on the last minute of the showing; confidence are showing onto their faces, they are now ready as the bandmaster whistled signaling to start the performance._

 **"Sometimes, this kinds of challenges might be easy, but sometimes they have flaws. But I'll admit being part of a big parade of these guys is definitely gorgeous to me." Brittany happily admitted at the confessional.**

 _Suddenly, The Workers have arrived at the scene as they get started to practice. While at the other side, The Chipettes are finally on the final minutes of their performance, they are starting to observe their movements carefully as they followed. The Workers taking look at their performance, they surprised a little on their performance, it was kind of a clean performance. The performance was finally finished, the bandmaster approaches them and he gave the clue to the little girls, they jumped in happiness and the members are clapping._

"Good job, Jeanette!" Brittany complimented.

"Good job too, Brit!" Jeanette complimented back as she opened the clue and starting to read.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Whoa? What?!" Jeanette widened her eyes as she reads the instruction.

"What? Let me see." Brittany taking a peek of the clue and she is also widened her eyes; surprising her.

" **Costa Rica? I have never been on there! I'll definitely treasure this leg." Jeanette with a happy face and tone on her voice at the confessional.**

 **"Well, me too." Brittany added.**

"This is going to be crazy!" Jeanette cried as they started to ran and they gave a goodbye wave to the band.

"Gotta admit, that was fun." Brittany confessed to Jeanette.

"Yeah, me too." Jeanette replied as they hopped on their vehicle and left.

 _While at the gym, The Titans were finished all in all as the trainer gave them their next clue as they opened it._

 **Robin & Cyborg – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Awesome." Robin simply said.

"Come on, let's go!" Cyborg ordered as they hopped on to their vehicle and as they saw a car that looks familiar to them; stopping on their tracks.

"Wait! There's another team, let's follow them!" Robin now commanding as they closed the doors and starting to left the place.

 _While at the captain's room, Bloo was finished and he sighed as he was done, the captain gave him the clue._

"Thank you, Sir!" Bloo thanked the captain as he waves a goodbye to him and left the room.

"Bloo!" Mac shouted his name as Bloo approaches him.

"Man! I'll never go back to this place." Bloo whispered to his partner's ear as he confessed.

"Yeah, sure. Rip the clue!" As Mac commanded, Bloo followed him.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place **

"Well okay, back to Downtown!" Bloo shouted as they left the ship.

 _At the bus station, both The Chipettes and The Titans arrived at the bus station as they were taking some transactions to the counter, they told them that the bus will leave in 30 minutes and got their tickets._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 1** **st** **Team on Final Bus**

 **Robin & Cyborg – 2** **nd** **Team on Final Bus**

"I can't believe it! The other teams will be here soon!" Brittany complained as she sat down at the bench, Jeanette followed suit.

"Well, can't blame you. Although, a simple rest may be calmed you." Jeanette suggested to her.

"Yeah, sure. But do you remember a movie called _'Around the World in 80 Days'?_ " Brittany changed the topic.

"Yeah." Jeanette remembered.

"Well, I think this leg it applies here. Maybe they can call this leg _'Around a Leg in Three Countries'!_ " Brittany quipped and suggested a good title for this episode. Although, the writers agreed to it, even the creators accepted it.

"Good one, Brit." Jeanette giggled as she thought of it that it was a good episode name.

 _Back at the Marching Band, The Workers started to work for their 3rd performance as they were assembled into their position and waits for the bandmaster to get them a signal. After a few seconds, the whistle blew as the music starts. Suddenly, The Imaginary Friends arrived at the clue box as they picked up the last clue and opened it._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Well, the heck with it! We're going marchin'." Bloo cried as Mac agreed and started to run onto the band.

 _Finally, we get the first glimpse of the hot-steaming, beautiful circle shapes of the volcano filled with hot water on it, it was beautiful. As The Roaches arrived at the location but they were disappointed that the gateway to the next clue is closed._

"It's closed." Marky started.

"Dang! All of us will wait!" Joey glared at the gate.

"We lose our ticket to the first one, bro!" Marky worriedly stated.

"I know, I know. It sucks." Joey covered his face as he was starting to wandering around the gate.

"Game over." Marky explained this moment.

 _As there faces were like that, the screen starts to become slower as it goes black, meaning it's time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Going back again to The Roaches as they still struck by their disappointments._

"Just great, just great." Joey muttered as he continues to wander around the gate.

"Don't worry, Joey. It's just the second leg!" Marky convincing his brother to step up.

 **"At the crucial times, me and Marky and Dee-Dee used to fight over something. If one is getting acting radical, well the others starting to make up things to the emotional one. That's the nature of a good brotherhood." Joey said in the confessional.**

"Yeah. Sorry for crapping out." Joey apologized as he embraced Marky.

"Yeah, yeah, let go." Marky felt embarrassed about this and Joey released.

 _While their bond are stronger than ever again, The Roaches saw The Adventurers arriving._

"Well, the gate is closed." Marceline said as he was glancing at her partner.

"So we're waiting?"

"Yup. Just like the original." Marceline answered and referred to the original Amazing Race's common problem: being arrived at the destination and sighted a closed sign.

"Guess, we'll sleep at the outside." Simon said as Marceline somehow agrees at the idea.

 _After that thoughts, they covered their faces as they saw an upcoming vehicle, it was The Chipmunks who has just arrived._

"It's closed." Alvin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I can read it from here." Simon annoyed by that obvious statement.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe we should-" Simon stopped on his tracks as they heard a loud shrieking voice that made them covered their ears.

"Whoa! What the..." Marceline was surprised and also the others as they saw the gate was opened. But the weird part is that, there is no guards or people behind or standing them in front.

"Wow, that's kinda creepy." Alvin reacted.

 _After that weird part, they wasted no time as the teams started to run to the gate and continuing running as they get on the clue box. They picked up one each and before the opened the clue, they saw some stickers sticking below the clue box and they picked one. The Roaches got 1, The Adventures got 2 and The Chipmunks picked up 3 and started to open the clue. They guessed that their numbers that they got was their current placement on the leg._

"God! Not another Roadblock!" The younger Simon complained.

"Who's ready.." Marky read first.

"...for the heat and the feat?" Marceline finished.

 _ **"At this roadblock, the other member of the team who did not perform the Roadblock earlier, will be performing this task. First they must pick a sticker to underneath the clue box to determine your queue number in line for the challenge. And their challenge is to cross a hot lake via tightrope walking while holding a balance stick which is 60 meters long. When they succeeded, they must swim 60 meters to the other side of the 40C° temperature hot spring. Once finish, the staff will hand over their next clue." Phil explained the details of the next challenge.**_

"It's all yours." Joey said as Marky rushes to the crater-shaped hot spring. Luckily, they picked 1 at the queue. As the safety staff helped him wear his safety gear and a life jacket.

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Come on, Marky! Focus!" He shouted as Marky was getting started, he started to walk safely and carefully.

 _After a 4th performance, it was a success for The Workers as the bandmaster gave the next clue to the girls and opened it._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 10** **th** **Place**

"Well, come on! The bus is waiting for us!" Eileen convinced Margaret as they were leaving the place. The only team left at the Detour was The Imaginary Friends, they were ready for their 3rd performance.

 **"Well at this point of this race, I was aroused at the different kinds of culture from country to country, it was a great opportunity to try these kinds of tasks, it really is amazing." Bloo confessed at the confessional as they were already starting to move and playing their instruments. They were flat out good, they literally followed it. After that performance, the bandmaster gave the next clue to the boys as they were clapping and cheering.**

"I guess that did leave a mark." Bloo chuckled as they opened the next clue.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Costa Rica?! Awesome!" Mac marked out as he was surprised at the details of the clue.

"Okay. To the bus!" Bloo shouted as they starting to leave and glanced at the band to say goodbye to them.

 _At the Roadblock challenge, Marky successfully finished the tightrope walking as he was prepare to swim on the hot spring._

"Okay, I'm ready." Marky talked to himself as he dropped himself at the spring. "God it's hot!" He was surprised at the temperature of the water, it was hot but it feels good to him.

 **"Gotta admit that hot water was awesome! The temperature helps me soothe myself already, it already gave me energy to swim faster!" Marky cheerfully said as he was starting to swim at a fast and convenient speed.**

"Come on!" Joey acted like a trainer as Marky was now on the middle part of the spring. While he does that, Marceline started her tightrope walking and holding the stick.

"Marcy! Stay focus!" Simon shouted as he cheers for his partner.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Marceline carefully spoke as she was now passed a quarter portion of the rope.

"Marky!" Joey shouted as Marky was almost seeing the ground. "Go!" He added a little more volume on to his voice.

"Ugh!" Marky heavily breathed as he was successful on the challenge and the staff helped him stand up. Joey rushed to him to congratulate him.

"Good job, man! You're _cool_." Joey complimented.

"Nah, I'm _hot_! I'm on _fire_! Ha!" Marky quipped as he still feels the hotness on his body as he removed the gear and the life jacket. The staff gave the next clue to the critters.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Joey bowed down twice as he opened the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop..."

 **Joey & Marky – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

 _ **"Teams must now make their way here at the Manuel Antonio National Park- a perfect place to swim in a hot humid temperature, relax and take pictures of every piece of the artifacts of the lost city of Globos. The last team to check in here..." Phil was standing in a covered waiting area as the screen zoomed out as we can see the beautiful scenery of the place. "...may be eliminated."**_

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Joey commanded as Marky followed him to get out of the park.

"Alright! Marcy take your time!" Simon continues to shout in the sky as Marceline started to dropped herself on to the water.

 **"Wow! That water was so refreshing! And also free bath!" Marceline said in the confessional.**

 **"Lucky you." Simon was totally jealous that he didn't take that Roadblock. As Marceline is now on the middle of the hot water, Simon started to take the tightrope walking.**

"Simon, come on! We must get outta here quick!" Alvin trying to motivate his brother as he walks slowly.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Man, I don't like these challenges." Simon talks to himself as he was only focusing to the other side.

 _Marceline speed herself as she successfully holds the wall of the finish lime and got up with some assistance and stood up. Marceline wiped her body as she rushes to Simon and opens the clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Come on, we can follow them." Simon ordered as Marceline followed and exited place

 _While at the bus, the last bus to depart left the bus station and the remaining teams have finally assembled._

"Okay, this might take a while." Margaret said first.

"Hope, it's not us who will get eliminated!" Eileen wished as Margaret patted her head.

"Don't worry, we can overrun them." Margaret guided her best friend as Eileen nodded.

"Take this for a second on your mind, who will be eliminated first?" Mac asked as Bloo was in no good term to answer that.

"Well I don't know how to answer that. But I hope, it's not us!" Bloo replied as he raised his both hands.

"I really hope too." Mac muttered.

"Okay Brit, don't let your anger get on you!" Jeanette guided her sister as Brittany was starting to nag.

"Oh come on! There's no way we could end at the last trip again!" Brittany growled as she was trying to let out her rants. "Jeanette, please get off of me! You can't stop me from anything! You can't do anything for me, you're useless!" She ranted more as Jeanette was shocked at the last phrase that she used against her.

"Brit! Stop! It's just unintentional. Please calm down!" Jeanette begged as Brittany stopped her anger issues as she glanced at her sister. She saw her eyes starting to get wet.

"Brit... You... You..." She tried to talk but she started to sob lightly as she covers her face.

"Whoa, what just happened there?" Robin whispered to Cyborg as they saw a little tension between The Chipettes.

"I don't know." Cyborg replied.

"Well, we could use a little help, maybe?" Robin asked his partner.

"Maybe, we should let them make themselves out." Cyborg recommended.

"Brit... You were making a clever remark about our leg earlier then you came now to erupt your emotions onto me. What are you trying to make out on me? Like I'm the worst sister ever to you?" Jeanette tried to hold her tears but it was no use; Brittany suddenly felt the regret on her.

"J-J-Jeanette..." Brittany tried to hold her hand onto one of her shoulders as she flinched it.

"Brit, if you think of that. Yeah, maybe I could be the worst sister ever to you!" Jeanette looked at her window as she avoided to face her sister.

"Jeanette..."

"Please just give me some lonely time, please? I'm trying to figure what was the mistake that I made into you." She interrupted Brittany's attempt on making out with her. Brittany felt even more guilty and Brittany lets go of her as she finds an another vacant seat to sat. She can hear her little sound of moaning and sobbing; it was a sign of devastation. As she faced down on the floor, thinking about that remark that her sister gave earlier.

 _After some minutes of concentration, Simon finished the Roadblock but he felt a little shiver on his body as they opened the clue._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"What's the matter, Simon? You look weird." Alvin stared at his brother.

"I-I-I don't know but my Jeanette's _emotional breakdown senses_ are tingling. I think she might be in trouble or she might have a bad day right now." Simon still shivering as he was telling that there was something wrong onto her.

"Well come on, Si. Let's talk about that Jeanette sense later." Alvin want to know why he said that but first, he was concentrating on making their way to the pit stop as they left the park.

 _While at the highway of nowhere, The Cockroaches and The Adventures are neck and neck on getting their first 1st. Then all of a sudden they saw a sign that tells that they are almost at the Pit Stop._

"Come on, Marky! Prepare to get down!" Joey ordered as Marky prepares for the big relay.

"Marcy! Be ready." Simon simply commanded his partner as she is now preparing to run like a loose dog does.

Both vehicles stopped at the car parking, as both teams started to run.

"Marcy! Run!" Simon shouted.

"Marky! Run!" Joey shouted.

 _They were some a little dizzy roads entering the park as they saw some arrows that guided them to make themselves faster on arriving at the Pit Stop. Every step they take, counts. As they finally saw a glimpse of a covered area where they saw Phil standing._

"That's Phil!" Marky saw the host standing.

"Look it's Phil!" Marceline pointed at the direction of Phil.

 _We saw some feet coming towards to the Phil as he notices a team that is coming towards to him. Phil was not alone, he was accompanying a local man and Phil guided the man that someone is coming. And then without a second, that team stomped the mat with their smile on their faces._

" _Bienvenido a San Jose_... Welcome to Costa Rica!" The local greeted them.

"Thank you!" Both team members greeted back.

 _ **"Joey and Marky..." Phil raised his eyebrow as he was trying to toy them. "You're team number..." He paused again trying to get a little suspense onto them. "...ONE!"**_

 **Joey & Marky – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 12:48pm**

"Ahhh!" Joey shouted as they were jumping in happiness and holding their arms.

" _ **And as the official winners of this leg of The Amazing Race... you won a trip for two from Travelocity and you're going to..." Phil paused. "...Santorini in Greece! And spend three nights at the Greek Nature Hotel where you can enjoy their Greek-inspired pictures and statues, also enjoy their international-bound food catering services and a swimming pool that you can both also try. And a trip going to the village of Imerovigli where you can take pictures and visit their gorgeous houses and you can watch the perfect sunset to end your tour at the place.**_

"Thanks, will take that!" Marky happily accepted the prize.

 _ **"How does it feel right now?" Phil asked.**_

"Happy." Joey answered.

 _ **"Well, I guess we'll see each other again soon, goodnight."**_

"Good night too." Both of them responded in unison.

 _After a few minutes, The Adventurers arrived at the mat._

 _ **"Marceline and Simon..." Phil paused. "You're team number two."**_

 **Marceline & Simon – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 12:54pm**

"Again? Really?" Marceline cannot believe what she had heard.

 _"Yup, almost." Phil used his fingers to measure the time distance of their arrival to The Roaches._

"Guess, there's next leg." Simon did not bothered.

 **"Second placer at the second leg for second straight leg! What a coincidence, isn't it?" Marceline asking Simon on their confessional.**

 **"Well, that was no magic at all." Simon answered. "Guess the third leg will be ours next!" Simon nervously chuckled.**

 _Then The Chipmunks also arriving at the mat._

 _ **"Alvin and Simon..." Phil paused. "You're team number three!"**_

 **Alvin & Simon – 3** **rd** **Place; departed at 1:06pm**

"Well can't catch up with them." Alvin chuckled nervously and scratched his hair.

 _ **"Well Simon, what's all the ruckus about Jeanette?" Phil curiously asked.**_

"Jeanette." Simon started with a sigh. "I got a bad feeling that something was wrong about her, it's just that... I felt it."

 _ **1:07PM**_

 _The second bus arrived at its designated bus stop as teams starting to roaming around Downtown._

"Ok. Find the marked cars." Susan remembering the instructions at the clue.

"Never did I saw this lanterns!" Mary stared at the lantern lights as its glowing beautiful onto the scientist's eyes.

"Well, I'm impressed too. So let's get that car!" Susan ordered.

"I will be darned if we don't find that parking lot, _literally_." Lori bummed out as they were searching.

"Well, the clue didn't say the name of that place. So, leave with that and keep searching." Lincoln's nonchalantly voice was showing.

"Sure." Lori simply answered as she was aware of her brother's tone.

"Thank you so much, Sir! _Muchas gracias!_ " Luke thanked the guy as they were starting to run.

"Well that worked well." Karl said.

"See, strategies dude, strategies." Luke said the key word.

 **"In case of an emergency, use strategies." Luke poked his head at the confessional. "You'll never know, if you didn't know, ask someone to know."**

 **"Nice rhymes right there. You should be a poet." Karl remarked as he was laughing and Luke frowned.**

"Don't know where that parking lot is, sure is crazy." Irma said as they were continuing searching for the parking lot.

"But crazy as it looks as the lanterns, you know?" Mr. Bean comparing the remark on to the lanterns as they were staring at those lights.

"Crazy, indeed." Irma answered.

"Beautiful." Mr. Bean simply muttered and described the lanterns as they continued to find that certain lot.

 _We get a glimpse of the parking lot, eight cars remained._

"There it is!" Lincoln shouted off-screen as they rushed towards the place.

"Oh I saw another team, looks like they found it." Karl said as they started to run.

 _Soon after that, The Siblings hopped on to the vehicle and Lori starts the engine._

"Alright, Lincoln. Get ready for this." Lori smirked as Lincoln was unaware of his sister's voice.

"Lori, please help me stretch out my ankle first." Lincoln ordered.

"Oh, yeah! Your ankle." Lori nervously chuckled as she firmly grasped his ankle and she put it on the cup holder.

"Thanks." Lincoln simply replied.

 _While the conversation flows, The Wrestlers hopped on also at their vehicle._

"Lori! Please drive!" Lincoln gasped and ordered.

"No worries, Linc. Hold yourself." Lori smiled at his brother as they moved out from the lot.

"Okay, follow them." Karl ordered as Luke nodded and also moved out from the parking lot.

 _The Couple asked a local as little didn't they know that the guy was also the one who asked by The Wrestlers earlier._

"Thank you!" Mr. Bean thanked the local as they started running.

 _While The Sisters are now on the street of the parking lot and started to observe every structure on it._

"Hmmm, we didn't cross this street, right?" Susan rubbed her chin.

"Yup, looks unfamiliar to me." Mary answered.

"I think this might be the street." Susan theorized her statement.

"Well, this might take a while..." Mary said.

"Wait..."

"What?" Mary was confused due to Susan's frozen movement.

"Look!" Susan pointed a finger as she saw The Couple walking into a certain place.

"Well, that concludes your theory." Mary stated as they followed the other team.

 _The Couple picked their car as they hopped on and Mr. Bean started the engine._

"Okay, let's get started." Mr. Bean smirked.

 _They left the parking lot while The Twins arrived just now as they picked a vehicle and hopped on. After that, The Louds arrived at the volcano park as they parked their vehicle._

"Okay, Lori. Take it easy." Lincoln ordered as Lori holds Lincoln's ankle as it lands on the bottom. "Thanks."

"Okay, now come on." Lori takes charge as they left their vehicle.

 _The Wrestlers arriving at the scene also and The Siblings picked up the number "4" sticker and the clue as they opened it. While The Wrestler pick the "5"._

"Roadblock?" Lori was surprised. "Okay, my turn... again." Lori frowned as she prepares and ran to the hot spring.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Karl, you're the man at this!" Luke trusted his buddy as Karl nodded.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Lori, just don't look down. Concentrate." Lincoln shouted and coaches his big sister.

"I'll try." Lori responded as she wears the safety gear and a life jacket and started crossing the tightrope.

 **"I hate the part when I crossed at the ropes, it seems to be my weak point at this point." Lori said in the confessional.**

 **"Or you're just afraid of tightrope walking!" Lincoln elaborated the viewers.**

 **"Lincoln!" Lori glared at her brother. "I'm really going to turn you into a human pretzel, literally. But since you're lucky and your injured, I'll let it pass." Lori crossed her arms.**

 _The Wrestlers also arriving at the scene as Karl takes the Second Roadblock challenge of the leg._

"This is interesting." Luke rubbed his chin.

 _While Lori crossed to the other side, she started to swim down at the spring. Lori gasped at the temperature of the spring, it was a good feeling to her. Without a doubt, she started to swim._

"Lori! Lori! Lori!" Lincoln acted like a cheerleader as his sister was doing great.

 _Karl started to walk on to the tightrope and concentrating at the balance._

"This is easy." Karl stated.

 _With the speed that she withhold, Lori finished the Roadblock challenge soaked with water as she removed the gear and the jacket._

"Gotta admit, that was actually fun!" Lori confessed.

"Yeah, fine." Lincoln didn't cared as the staff gave the clue to Lori opened it.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop..." Lori quickly scanning the instruction. "Alright, Lincoln. Let's go." Lori smiled on to her little brother.

"Alright!" Lincoln cheered as they exited the park.

 _While The Siblings left the park, Karl was starting to sank himself at the hot waters._

"Come on, K! Just shove it out already!" Luke begged to his partner as Karl was trying to up his speed.

 **"I should really to reconsider my swimming skills, 'coz I rarely swim at the sea, you know? Kinda used my swimming pool always, but, hot spring takes the toll for me, it's fricking hot!" Luke confessed in the confessional.**

"So fricking' hot!" Karl shouted as he was starting to get up at the spring.

"Gotta tell you, that was a too sweet!" Luke admitted.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Nah, that was nothing!" Karl humbled at his partner's remark as the staff gave the clue to him. "Okay, Pit Stop time!" Karl reading the clue.

"Let's move and push!" Luke ordered as they exited the place.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Siblings arrived at the mat and the local greeted them and greeted back too._

 _ **"Lincoln and Lori..." Phil paused. "You're team number four!" Phil announced as they hi-fived and embraced each other.**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:20pm**

"We have a great time, Phil!" We have a great time." Lincoln repeated the phrase.

 _ **"Well, I guess you've both have improved now. Congratulations." Phil greeted them.**_

"Thanks." Lori grinned at Phil, then, at Lincoln.

 _ **"So, how's your ankle, Lincoln?" Phil asked as he raised an eyebrow.**_

"It's totally fine right now. No brutal physicality tasks for me, it worked. Best of all, it might be cured anytime soon. All thanks to Lori." Lincoln grinned at his big sister.

"Oh, Lincoln! You're making me feel awkward." Lori felt embarrassed but adored at the remark of Lincoln. "But I gotta say, I'm literally having fun with you right now." Lori grinned again as she embraced her little brother; Lincoln embraced back.

 _ **"Well, I guess a sweet sibling moment couldn't be interrupted, isn't it?" Phil interrupted as they glanced at Phil but they laughed at the statement.**_

 _Next, The Wrestlers also arrived at the mat._

 _ **"Luke and Karl..." Phil paused. "You're team number five!"**_

 **Luke & Karl – 5** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:29pm**

"Alright." Luke first said as they hi-fived each other.

 _ **"How does it feel that you gained a lot of momentum lately?" Phil asked.**_

"Well, the challenges of this leg was a little..." Karl used his finger to measure the difficulty. "...average." Karl laughed.

"We'll definitely upgrading our game!" Luke stated.

 _ **"I guess that you'll expect some challenges that might be difficult to handle. Just keep your energies up at all times." Phil gave a tip.**_

"Sure, we'll take that." Karl confidently answered as they do the Too Sweet gesture at each other.

 _While at the Volcano Park, The Couple has arrived at the scene followed by The Twins as they ran to the clue box and picked one and take a number._

"6." Mr. Bean announced.

"7." Mary announced.

"Who's ready for the heat and the feat?" Irma reads the question.

"Ok, so that's me actually." Mr. Bean pointed at himself.

"Okay."

 _Mr. Bean ran to the hot spring as he wears his gear and jacket with a little assistance._

"You'll do it." Mary said.

"Ugh! I hate Two Roadblocks in a leg!" Susan replied with anger as she watches Mr. Bean preparing for the tightrope walking.

"Come on, you can do it!" Irma cried as she cheers her boyfriend.

"Yeah! So we could be next already!" Susan cheered and complained at the same time.

 _Mr. Bean started to walk but a little clumsiness is shown; concentrating at the other side, hoping for a fall-free walk. He gained a little speed as he tries to control the balance, but still walking._

"That's it! You're almost there!" Irma continued to cheer.

 _Mr. Bean was almost there but suddenly he accidentally stomped his other foot as he stumbled. Miraculously, he controlled the balance and leaped; landing at the other side safely. Irma and The Twins was shocked about this._

"Phew! Just adding some tricks to it." Mr. Bean chuckled and wiped his sweat as he is now concentrating on swimming.

"Come on! Don't do anything stupid!" Irma cried as Mr. Bean heard it and nodded.

"Okay. Here I go!" Mr. Bean whispered to himself as he dropped down to the water and suddenly got up. "Ah! Hot!" He reacted as he stared to swim.

"Come on!" Irma continues to shout and Susan starts her tightrope walking.

"Okay, Mary! Use your brains!" Mary shouted.

 _Mr. Bean was now almost finished while Susan is now concentrating to preserve her position, she carefully walks, foot by foot. After a few seconds, Mr. Bean got up from the water as he was done with the challenge. Irma ran towards him as she embraced him._

"Good job! Good job!" Irma repeatedly said as the staff gave the clue to Mr. Bean and opened it.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Alright, let's go." Mr. Bean simply ordered as they started to leave the place.

"Come on, Sus! Stay focus!" Mary continued to cheer her sister.

"Done!" Susan shouted as she finished the tightrope walking as she prepares for the swimming part.

 **"Sometimes, you use the Science to measure something or counting the possibilities of anything! So we could keep ourselves in the race." Mary stated in the confessional. Susan started to dropped herself down on to the hot waters.**

"Man, it's hot! And a 40-degree also!" Susan calculated the temperature of the hot spring and started to swim.

"Come on, Susan! Swim faster!" Mary shouted.

"Gotta swim faster." Susan said to herself as she continues.

"Su-san! Su-san! Su-san!" Mary continued.

 **"Sometimes cheering makes you annoying. It distracts everything; well, not everything. Except that we're in The Amazing Race, it will keep you on staying in the race." Mary said in the confessional.**

 **"That's one of the logical explanations, though." Susan added as Mary was annoyed by this.**

 _Susan was done in the Roadblock challenge and got up from the waters._

"Alright, that was refreshing though!" Susan admitted as the staff gave the clue to her and rushed towards to her sister.

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"It's gotta be the Pit Stop, isn't it?" Mary rhetorically asked.

"Obvious time is obvious." Susan asked.

"Alright, let's roll!" Mary ordered as they exited.

 _Cutting back to the Pit Stop, where The Couple has arrived at the mat._

 _ **"Mr. Bean and Irma..." Phil paused. "You're team number six!"**_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 6** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:53pm**

"Great!" Mr. Bean simply said.

 _ **3:10PM**_

 _The last bus arrived at the bus stop and the teams starting to exit the bus._

"Alright, the cars!" Bloo commanded as they started to run.

"These lanterns are awesome!" Mac cried.

"Yeah, let's just focus on the cars, shall we?" Bloo frowned.

"Wow, look at the lights!" Margaret stared at the colorful lantern lights.

"I know right?!" Eileen jumped.

"Well you know what, let's find those cars." Margaret stopped the joyful moment as Eileen agreed and started to search for the cars.

"I hope it's not that far." Cyborg wished.

"Well it's downtown, so it might be far or not!" Robin explained with swaying of his hands.

"You have a point, actually." Cyborg finally agreeing at the explanation.

 _The Chipettes were silent at the whole time but they're having a hard time to make up. Jeanette was still giving the silent treatment onto her partner, while Brittany was trying to gave an explanation but she cannot. Brittany acted as the leader temporarily._

"Ok..." Brittany muttered. "Cars. Cars. Cars. Where are you?"

 **"Well since I break out from outta nowhere, I just don't know what I'm going to do right now. It's d-devastating to her." Brittany sighed at the confessional.**

"This is going to be bad..." Brittany put her face down on the floor. "...really bad."

 _Everything was bad for Brittany, while Jeanette is still giving her that treatment. The screen starts to be a slow-motion as it fades to black for a commercial break._

* * *

"This is going to be bad..." Brittany put her face down on the floor. "...really bad."

 **"This is totally the worst leg I have ever stepped right now. Jeanette's silence is killing me right now. I can't do anything for that right now!" Brittany confessed on the confessional.**

"Okay, just stay focus and concentrate." Brittany said to herself as she is still searching for the cars.

 _While Brittany was still on the searching process, she heard a scream that is coming from the other side of the street. She saw The Workers calling for them and waving their hands._

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Margaret cried.

"Yoo-hoo!" Eileen added.

"Jeanette, hope you don't mind. Follow me." Brittany simply said as Jeanette gave a silent reaction and followed her.

 _After running to them, The Chipettes found out that they found the parking lot and started to choose a car._

"Thank you guys so much!" Brittany thanked them.

"No problem, just helping with you guys." Margaret received the compliment and winks at Brittany.

"Okay. Let's go." Brittany told herself as she started the engine and left and The Workers followed suit.

 **"So we got to help The Chipmunk Girls a little bit because we are a little bit of worried about the tension between them earlier." Margaret said at the confessional and Eileen nodded.**

 **"It's not that we are not trying to break their sisterhood, but at least there's no more tension that I can heard from them right now." Eileen added.**

 _Brittany was driving the car while Jeanette was staring at the open window, still in silence._

"Jeanette..." Brittany glanced at her sister.

"Okay, so this is gonna be a climactic moment right now. Hope we didn't get eliminated and lost somewhere." Eileen wished.

"Yeah, I mean there's two more teams on the Downtown." Margaret said while driving.

 _At the Downtown, The Titans and The Imaginary Friends are still on the streets trying to find the parking lot as fast as they can. They scattered at the streets and they started to ask the locals for directions._

"You know any parking lots, sir?" Bloo asked a local.

"Go straight." The local answered and swiped his finger upward.

"Thank you, sir!" Mac thanked as they started to run straight ahead.

"I hope that was the right one!" Bloo wished.

"Do you know any parkways?" Cyborg asked the local man.

"Straight then go left." The local answered.

"Thank you, sir!" Cyborg thanked the man and gave him a handshake as they started to run.

"Left." Robin said as they run and turn left.

"Oh, there it is! I can see it!" Cyborg pointed a finger as they saw a car.

"Yes!" Robin cried as they entered the parking lot and chose a car.

"We're not the last, bro!" Cyborg felt soothed as they saw another car.

"Fine, let's go." Robin ordered as Cyborg started the engine and left the parking lot.

 _While The Titans left, The Imaginary Friends saw them leaving, meaning that they are on the last place._

"Come on, we can catch up!" Mac said as they rushed towards to the parking lot and saw that there is only one car.

"Shoot. We're last! Let's hurry!" Bloo stared to panicking as they entered the vehicle and starts the engine.

"Okay. Let's roll!" Mac smirked as they left the parking lot.

 _While The Chipettes saw that they are now on the volcano park as Brittany finds a parking and both exiting the vehicle._

"Where's the clue?" Brittany started to run to the gate, Jeanette followed her.

 _The Workers also arriving at the park as they exited the vehicle and entering the gate._

"Hmm, this place looks weird." Eileen described.

"Sure, but where's the clue box anyway?" Margaret asked rhetorically.

 _The Chipettes finally found the clue box as Brittany picked the number "8", ripped it and read it._

"Jeanette." Brittany called her sister as she gave the clue to her.

"Okay." Jeanette simply replied as per Brittany, she was soothed as she finally heard her voice after that little debacle earlier. Jeanette ran to the hot spring and prepares to wear her jacket and gear.

 _The Workers picked the "9" on the queue sticker and started to read the clue._

"Who's ready for the heat and the feat?" Margaret reads the question.

"Okay, that's me. Geez, what's with the Two Roadblocks in a leg though?" Eileen read the details.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Twins arrived at the mat._

 _ **"Susan and Mary..." Phil paused. "You're team number seven!"**_

 **Susan & Mary – 7** **th** **Place; arrived at 3:34pm**

"Yay!" Both sisters squealed and jumped in happiness.

 _ **"So, how's the leg for you both?" Phil asked.**_

"Well, since we're not last, it's a little improvement for us. We're lucky that we made at the second bus." Mary answered.

 _ **"Wait, if I could recall of what's the reason of you both joining this competition, what was that again?" Phil trying to remember.**_

"Oh, Phil! It's for Gil!" Susan replied as she mentioned that name, they squealed again.

 _ **"Funny thing is that Gil rhymes with Phil, and maybe he's my brother or some sort?" Phil trying to play The Twins as he chuckled.**_

"Oh, Phil!" Susan swaying her fingers and both girls started to laugh. "You're funny, Phil!" She added as Phil chuckled again.

 _Back at the volcano park, Jeanette finished the tightrope walking and now focusing on the swimming part. While Eileen starts the tightrope walking._

"Come on Eileen!" Margaret started to cheer.

"Jeanette! Come on!" Brittany started to cheer her while Jeanette heard that voice. "Don't you quit on me!" She added.

"Brittany?" Jeanette heard that familiar voice and she saw it was Brittany who's smiling at her, she smiled back as she started to swim.

"That's it!" Brittany shouted more.

"Eileen, let's go! Come on!" Margaret cheered.

 _Jeanette tries to make her speed go up and she did. While Eileen, is taking some time to concentrate the balance on the tightrope. After that, Jeanette finished the challenge and she got up with assistance. Brittany rushed to her._

"Jeanette, how do you feel right now?" Brittany asked.

"I feel good, really." Jeanette simply answered and smiled to her.

"Jeanette..." Brittany smiled back and hugged her. "I'm so, so, sorry." She whispered in Jeanette's ears.

"Sure, I'm sorry too for giving you the silent treatment." Jeanette replied back as she embraced her too.

 _The staff gave the clue to Jeanette as she removes the gear and jacket to open the clue._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Alright, Jeanette! Come with me." Brittany offered a hand as Jeanette gladly accepted it and smiled as they exited the place. While Eileen starts to swim at the hot waters.

"Eileen! Go! Go! Go!" Margaret continues to shout.

 **"I feel good on that hot water though, it's so refreshing and I felt a sudden energy coming up after that." Eileen said in the confessional.**

"Good for you." Margaret replied with a sarcastic tone.

 _Suddenly, Eileen felt a sudden feeling onto her, she started to swim faster. Margaret surprised at that and also, Eileen herself._

"Come on! Ei! Let's go!" Margaret continued to cheer on her.

 _With a speed like that, Eileen finished the challenge and got up with some assistance. Margaret rushed towards her while Eileen wiped herself from wetness. The staff gave the clue to Eileen and opened it._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Pit Stop. Finally." Margaret cooled herself and sighed.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Eileen rhetorically asked.

"Gee. Calm down." Margaret said and Eileen giggled as they starting to leave the volcano park.

 _The Chipettes has arrived at the Pit Stop and stomped the mat with some smiles on their faces._

 _ **"Brittany and Jeanette..." Phil paused. "You're team number eight!"**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 8** **th** **Place; arrived at 4:13pm**

"That's good." Both girls said in unison as they are surprised.

 _ **"I heard that you're on some big tension on you both right now." Phil said.**_

"Yeah." Brittany answered and scratched her hair.

"Ugh, why are you asking that?" Jeanette curiously asked.

 _ **"Because there is a team that is really having a concern on you both." Phil explained and The Chipettes were confused about this. "Come on, they're here!" Phil shouted as The Chipmunks came towards them. "Alright teams, make up with yourselves. But not in the mat, go find some private place to talk about the situation." Phil commanded as both teams nodded and left the mat.**_

 _After that, The Workers arrived also at the mat to check in._

 _ **"Eileen and Margaret..." Phil paused. "You're team number nine!"**_

 **Eileen & Margaret – 9** **th** **Place; arrived at 4:24pm**

"Boo-yah!" Eileen taunted while Margaret cheered.

 _While at the volcano park, The Titans arrived at the scene and exited the park as they ran inside the park to picked up their next clue and the number "10" sticker._

"Who's ready for the heat and the feat?" Robin asked. "Okay, it's my turn."

"Come on Rob! Just do what you do!" Cyborg trying to motivate his partner as Robin rushed towards to the hot spring and started to wear his gear and jacket.

"I'm on it!" Robin replied as he started to walk on to the tightrope.

 _The Imaginary Friends also arriving at the park and ran inside to picked up the last clue and the number "11" sticker._

"Mac, you're gonna do it." Bloo said.

"Sure, but we're last!" Mac replied.

"Come on, Mac! We're still here though! Phil will say 'you're team number ten!' to us!" Bloo tried to comforting Mac.

"Sure, I hope I will hear that later." Mac replied with a sarcasm in his tone.

 _While Robin successfully finished the tightrope walking and started to focus on the swimming, Mac started to wear the jacket and gear as he started to walk on to the tightrope._

"Come on, Robin!" Cyborg shouted.

"Come on, Mac! Step up!" Bloo followed.

"I'm trying!" Mac still concentrates on balancing himself.

"Robin! Come on! Don't be a fool of me!" Cyborg continued.

 _Robin kept swimming and Mac is now on the middle of the tightrope and tries to focus on balancing._

"Come on, Rob!" Cyborg continued.

"Almost there..." Robin muttered as he is nearby at the other end.

"Robin!"

"Ah!" Robin shouted as he hold the wall meaning that he was finished with the challenge and got up.

"Alright! Good job!" Cyborg complimented and the staff gave the clue to Robin.

"Mac! Let's go! Come on! We don't wanna be last!" Bloo starts to turn up his volume.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Cyborg said as Robin opened the clue and The Titans left the place.

 **Robin & Cyborg – currently in 10** **th** **Place**

 _Mac is now dropping himself on to the hot waters and started to push himself to the limit._

"Mac! Faster! Faster!" Bloo started to shout aggressively.

 _Trying and trying, Mac aggressively swims at his best as he is now almost on the other side._

"MAC!"

"Ahhh!" Mac reached the wall as he was panting heavily.

"Come on, dude! Get up!"

"Alright, alright." Mac gets the clue from the staff as he wiped his soaked body.

"Come on, we got no time to lose." Bloo ordered as Mac was done wiping and opens the clue.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Alright." Mac answered as they exited the place and hopped on to their vehicle.

"Which way?" Bloo asked.

"Oh, I know the way out but on the way to the park..." Mac paused. "...not much." Mac finished as they left the park.

 _Somewhere down the road, The Titans is still figuring out the directions going to the Pit Stop._

"I don't see any signs." Cyborg notices that there is a lack of signs.

"Yeah, maybe we should ask someone?" Robin suggested.

"Sure, but I don't see any folks out here." Cyborg answered.

 _While The Imaginary Friends are asking some locals for directions._

"Manuel Antonio Park?" Mac asked.

 _The locals answered with a swipe upwards, indicating that it is straight ahead._

"10 kilometers." The other local man said.

"Thank you." Mac accepted the guide and closes his window. "I think we're going in a right direction." Mac started to move.

 _The Titans finally found a local as they asked that man._

"You know Manuel Antonio Park?" Cyborg asked.

"Go back, go back." The local answered and swaying his hands in a cycle motion.

"Thanks." Cyborg accepted the answer and closes the window.

"What? Are you kidding me? Go back?" Robin asked with multiple questions on his mind as he crossed his arms in anger.

"I know right? This is disappointing!" Cyborg replied as they turned their vehicle back.

 _After a few minutes of asking some locals, both teams finally saw the sign that they are almost near at the Pit Stop._

"There it is! There it is!" Bloo shouted aggressively and jumped onto his seat.

"Alright, calm yourself!" Mac was annoyed as they turn left.

"Okay, there it is." Cyborg saw the sign.

"Alright, take left." Robin ordered.

"Alright." Cyborg followed.

"Okay, let's park here!" Mac recommended as they stopped their vehicle to park at a certain spot.

"Here we are, a good parking spot!" Cyborg announced as Robin was in a ready position to exit the vehicle.

"Come on, Cyborg! We gotta get there fast!" Robin ordered as Cyborg nodded and started to run.

"Bloo, come on! Before it's too late!" Mac ordered as Bloo follows and started to run.

"This way." Bloo saw the route marker sign and followed it.

"This way." Cyborg also saw the route marker sign and also followed it.

"Oh my god! This is really scary!" Bloo said as they crossed the bridge.

"Man, this park is so wide!" Robin described the place.

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed.

"I think, I see Phil over there." Robin checking the silhouette as he peeked more, it was Phil. Cyborg peeked also.

"Yeah, we gotta run!" Cyborg ordered and Robin followed as they are running right now.

"Come on, where's Phil?" Mac complained.

"I think he's over there." Bloo pointed a finger as they saw Phil on a covered waiting area as they ran.

"We're coming for you, Phil!" Mac shouted.

"Phil!" Robin shouted.

 _Montage of the Pit Stop area is shown. From artifacts to the waters of the place and then the cameraman was running onto the mat as Phil saw a glimpse of a team and Phil points a finger to guide the local that there is a team incoming. Then that team stomped at the mat with a nervous smiles on their faces._

" _Bienvenido a San Jose_... Welcome to Costa Rica!" The local greeted them.

"Thank you!" Both members nervously accepted the welcome.

 _ **"Bloo and Mac..." Phil gave a signature eyebrow raise to them. "You're team number TEN!"**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 10** **th** **Place; arrived at 4:46pm**

 _A few seconds of silence is happening as The Imaginary Friends widened their mouths as they found the news._

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bloo shouted.

"Oh my God!" Mac shouted also.

 _ **"You're still on the race. Congratulations!" Phil congratulated them.**_

"Golly! I am so happy!" Bloo shouted in joy.

 **"Do I ever look bad? We're still in it! Woooow! Can't even move a limb right now." Bloo confessed at the confessional.**

 **"Wow! We didn't expect this one out! It's like... from out of nowhere!" Mac added.**

 _While The Titans arrived at the Pit Stop Mat._

 _ **"Robin and Cyborg..." Phil paused. "You're the last team to arrive."**_

"Say what now?" Both men were surprised at the news.

 _ **"You're the last team to arrive..." Phil paused. "And I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race."**_

 **Robin & Cyborg – Eliminated **

"Wow." Robin still felt the surprise factor.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry that we lost." Cyborg blamed himself.

"Nah-uh! Don't ever say that, dude! At least we still have each other right?" Robin motivated his partner.

"Sure, dude! We still have each other." Cyborg agreeing to the remark as he hugged his _brother_ and Robin hugged back.

 _ **"Well, I'm sorry that I have to say that. But you look proud of each other, right?" Phil convincing the team.**_

"Definitely agree." Robin agreed as Cyborg nodded.

 **"Wow, we already eliminated but we still manage to finish a leg. That's on my bucket list too!" Robin confessed at the confessional.**

 **"Me too, but whoever wins The Amazing Race, we will waiting for you." Cyborg pointed at the screen.**

 **"Whatever, let's go back to the headquarters. Our friends needed us now." Robin felt homesick.**

 **"Sure, sure. Let's go." Cyborg followed.**

 _The Titans left the Pit Stop with their bags and left the place._

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Will The Chipettes be on the same page, once in for all?"**_

 _The Chipettes glanced at each other as they opened the clue. "So who's doing it?" Brittany asked._

 _ **"As teams takes a splash..." Phil described the next scene.**_

 _"Really? Is this necessary?" Margaret felt disgusted as we saw a small volume of water dripping down on her face._

 _ **"And some teams lost in time..." Phil described the next scene.**_

 _"This is hopeless..." Marceline covers her face as it turns into a slow-motion._

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

1st: Joey & Marky - arrived at 12:48pm Roadblocks: Joey: 2, Marky: 2

2nd: Marceline & Simon - arrived at 12:54pm Roadblocks: Marceline: 2, Simon: 2

3rd: Alvin & Simon - arrived at 1:06pm Roadblocks: Alvin: 2, Simon: 2

4th: Lincoln & Lori - arrived at 2:20pm Roadblocks: Lincoln: 2, Lori: 2

5th: Luke & Karl - arrived at 2:29pm Roadblocks: Luke: 2, Karl: 2

6th: Mr. Bean & Irma - arrived at 2:53pm Roadblocks: Mr. Bean: 2, Irma: 2

7th: Susan & Mary - arrived at 3:34pm Roadblocks: Susan: 2, Mary: 2

8th: Brittany & Jeanette - arrived at 4:13pm Roadblocks: Brittany: 2, Jeanette: 2

9th: Eileen & Margaret - arrived at 4:24pm Roadblocks: Eileen: 2, Margaret: 2

10th: Bloo & Mac- arrived at 4:46pm Roadblocks: Bloo: 2, Mac: 2

11th: Robin & Cyborg - arrived at 1:30am Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 **(ELIMINATED)**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Since I'm finished with the second leg, there's a possibility that I'll published this at December(maybe at Christmas Season) but school totally blocks my time on writing.**_

 _ **Leg 1 Fun Fact: I used the Season 29's "Find the Express Pass" challenge but instead of luggage, I changed it into magazines. And also the same season's starting point, The Grand Hope Park.**_

 _ **So I'll see you at December, right here on The Amazing Race: Cartoon Crossover!**_

 _ **Cya~**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


	3. For The Love of Amazing Race!

_**A/N: Back with another episode of TAR:CC! I was supposed to update it at Christmas but since I have too much fun at the said holiday, I moved it at some point and now, here it is!**_

 _ **But first, the notes and disclaimers are on the first chapter, I don't bother copying it at every chapter, except the first one.**_

* * *

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Platrium – Yo! Got the third leg up earlier than I thought. Also, I proofread it now, so don't worry about the grammatical errors. :P**_

 _ **The Storyteller993 – Well, I need to have at least 3 all-female teams to enter, so it would be at least fair at the pairings. So, Susan & Mary was the choice.**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, hoped you liked and enjoyed the third leg! :D**_

 _ **And btw, Happy New Year to all of you! :D**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

* * *

 _ **Episode #3 - For The Love Of Amazing Race! – Simon (of Alvin & Simon)**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race!" Phil kicking things off. "Teams continued racing as they go on Panama..."**_

 _ **"Woo! Panama!" Bloo shouted.**_

 _ **"...and Costa Rica!"**_

 _ **"You kidding? Another country?!" Marceline cried.**_

 _ **"At the Roadblock, Irma struggled once more."**_

 _ **"I don't want to do this anymore!" Irma said as she covers her face with her hands.**_

 _ **"While The Chipettes had their sudden breakdown onto one another!"**_

 _ **"Jeanette, please get off of me! You're useless!" Brittany ranted as Jeanette was shocked.**_

 _ **"Jeanette..." Brittany muttered as she tried to hold her onto one of her shoulders and Jeanette flinched.**_

 _ **"Please just give me some lonely time, please? I'm trying to figure what was the mistake that I made into you." Jeanette replied.**_

 _ **"And the rivalry between The Chipmunks and The Cockroaches heats up!"**_

 _Joey kicked Alvin's gut roughly which Alvin stumbled and fell on his butt. Joey entered the room successfully, while Simon gave a disappointing look to Alvin._

 _ **"Agh! Can't believe that rotten critter beat me!" Alvin growled and winced at the confessional and covers his face with his hands.**_

 _ **"As The Cockroaches gave themselves a win."**_

 _ **"Joey and Marky... you're team number... ONE!"**_

 _ **"Ahhh!" Joey shouted as they were jumping in happiness and holding their arms.**_

 _ **"While The Titans came up short."**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race."**_

 _ **"Ten teams remaining... who will be eliminated... next?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _A collection of different locations from the Volcano to the Beach of San Jose. Then finally, we saw the Second Leg's Pit Stop: Manuel Antonio Park. We see The Cockroaches is at the entrance of the Pit Stop. Due to the operation hours, the park was closed, so the entrance was their official Starting Line for this leg. They are now opening the clue to read their first instruction of the leg._

 **Joey & Marky – departed at 12:48am**

"Make your way to Buenos Aires in Argentina..." Joey reading the instruction first.

 _ **"Teams will travel 3500 miles southeast to Buenos Aires in Argentina. When they land, they must travel by taxi to Village of Moringa and they must take part of their tradition of welcoming visitors via spitting water on to the foreheads. Once their face was soaked with water..." A tribe member spits Phil into the face with water that made him closed his eyes. "...the tribe leader will hand over their next clue." The tribe leader showed the clue to the screen.**_

"Okay... awesome," Marky said in a nonchalant tone.

 **"We're team number one, which means we are one of the strongest teams, as of this leg. We kinda had a good run from the last two legs, it was quite fun. We're hoping that we could stay on top until to the last." Marky stated in their confessional.**

"Taxi!" Joey shouted as he waved his hands at the upcoming vehicle and it responded. "Airport?" Joey asked and the driver nodded as they packed their bags into the back and entered the taxi. They closed the doors after.

"Argentina... we're going to Argentina..." Marky repeated the next destination. "Say, did they say spitting water?"

"Yup."

"If Dee-Dee was here with us, he would be the happiest cockroach in the world."

"Well, we still don't see any food challenges here. So that's invalid."

"Okay, okay. He's lucky that he gets the whole food supply right now." Marky sighed.

"Don't worry, if we get that million dollars, we would definitely buy more foods or maybe we can buy the whole supermarket!" Joey imagined if they won the grand prize.

"Good thinking." Marky agreed and nodded.

 _Another team departed as they started to find taxis._

 **Marceline & Simon – departed at 12:54am**

"We're going to Argentina. Yay!" Marceline cried in excitement.

"We just need to find a taxi first, just cooperate with me." Simon responded.

"Si, you're so mean." Marceline was surprised at the response.

 **"Okay. It felt weird that Si was not that excited or happy about some things. Things just keep him changed at all time. But still, old man's biz, fools!" Marceline laughed at their confessional.**

 **"Poof." Simon poked Marcy's hair.**

 **"Okay, stop that." Marceline flinched.**

"Airport, please?" Simon asked as the driver nodded and they left the place.

"Spitting water in the forehead, huh?" Marceline was confused as she was reading the clue.

"Unless it's frozen, I would definitely go for it." Simon answered.

"Hope it's not holy water too. That would definitely kill my soul." Marceline responded.

 _Another team departed as they are walking on the side of the road._

 **Alvin & Simon – departed at 1:06am**

"This should be a good waiting area." Simon assumed.

"But there are no taxis here!" Alvin responded with a complaint.

"Trust me on this one, Alvin! We should have our taxi in approximately five minutes and thirty seconds." Simon predicted.

"Oh, Simon! It's just your old-fashion time calculator that was broken a few times. It's not even accurate!" Alvin kept whining.

"At least, it works then your old, dumb mind." Simon fought back.

 _Alvin went silent after that, telling that it was the truth._

 **"You see that sometimes, intelligence beats attitude. Alvin is such an** _ **egotistic**_ **boy." Simon said in the confessional.**

 **"What? No, I'm not! I was just being nuts because you're always insulting me!" Alvin denied the claim.**

 **"Well, Mr.** _ **In Denial**_ **. Remember where you go nuts at a certain cockroach the last leg?" Simon recalled that moment.**

 **"Oh, because I was trying to keep our team alive, you know? For a better cause?" Alvin finds a valuable reason that somehow Simon agrees with it.**

 **"Better." Simon muttered and then smiled.**

 _After the initial calculation of Simon, he actually got it right. They immediately packed their bags and entered the door. Then, they closed the door._

"Okay, same strategy just like last time." Alvin suggested.

"I know, I know, but better if you let your pride down a little." Simon responded.

"Fine, fine." Alvin agreeing with the recommendation.

 _At_ the airport _, The Cockroaches entered the airport as it was empty, it actually means one thing: They are closed at this time._

"Well, it's closed. Guessing that we wait at the morning." Marky said.

"Maybe we should call someone? Like an agency, perhaps?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah, better find one since it's already midnight."

 _They started running and left the airport to find a travel agency. While The Adventurers arrived at the airport, they saw The Roaches running._

"Hmm, wonder where they are going?" Marceline asked.

"Probably finding a booking office, since the airport is closed right now." Simon answered as Marceline glanced at the empty airport.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow them." Marceline offered as Simon nodded and they start to follow the other team.

 _Finally, The Roaches arrived at a travel agency, good thing it was operational for 24 hours. They seated at the counter to negotiate._

"Hi. Can you let us in on the earliest flight to..." Joey glanced at the clue to remember the next place. "...Buenos Aires?"

"Okay." The counter responded as he started to search for a flight.

 _While the counter is searching for a flight, The Adventurers came in as The Roaches got surprised at the sudden arrival of another team._

"Hey, guys! Since the airport is closed, can we have their flight also, if possible?" Marceline happily greeted them and then glanced at the counter.

"Okay." The counter simply accepted as he continues to search for a flight.

 **"I actually admit that these guys are one of the teams to beat in this race! They're strong, they're flexible, they're-" Marky admitted at the confessional but was interrupted by Joey.**

 **"Adventurers! I get it, Marky. They're adventurers." Joey said in a boring tone and crossed his arms.**

"Okay, there is one earliest flight. 8:15 am, today." The counter announced.

"Sure, we'll take the flight, sir!" Simon responded while Marceline nodded.

"Us also, in that flight!" Joey followed.

"And us too!"

 _Both teams were confused as they didn't say that and they looked back to see that The Chipmunks have heard the commotion. And they started walking towards to them._

"So, are their available seats for two?" The younger Simon politely asked.

"One second." The counter was typing and then... "Yes, there are seats available."

"Alright. Done and sealed!" Alvin happily said and glanced at his brother to give a high five gesture.

 **"The advantage of being a Chipmunk. Being little guys." Alvin stated at their confessional.**

 _The counter gave six tickets to them and they grabbed one each._

 **Joey & Marky – 1** **st** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 **Marceline & Simon – 2** **nd** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 **Alvin & Simon – 3** **rd** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 **"Tough call for us that The Chipmunks were actually in our flight." Simon said in the confessional.**

 **"Since another competitive team has joined in the flight, we would like to give them our competitive side starting right now." Joey said in the confessional.**

 _The three teams started to leave the travel agency to find a certain place to sleep._

"Now, we're going to find a place to lay down, it's a little cold here." The older Simon said.

"For that answer, I know a certain place." The younger Simon answered.

"Where?" Marky asked.

 _Simon pointed his index finger to the inside of the airport._

"Okay. I guess maybe some teams will catch up on our flight." Marceline speculated as she sighed.

"Don't worry, Marcy. Everything can change, you know?" Simon comforted his partner by patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Marceline responded and a smile was shown on her face.

 _The three teams entered the airport to find a perfect place to rest. After a minute, they found empty benches and started to lay down on the benches that they have gotten. They used their bags as a pillow and they are now laying on their benches, they started to close their eyes._

 _While Alvin glanced at Joey which is in front of him, also Joey glanced back. Alvin hummed angrily and Joey hummed back and Alvin gave him an 'I got an eye on you' gesture._

"Alvin! Just sleep already, don't waste your time on him!" Simon said in a lower voice which he was laying beside Alvin.

"Fine." Alvin crossed his arms and turned around.

"Joey, just sleep already." Marky said also in a lower voice.

"Whatever." Joey answered as he turned around also.

 _All of them are now asleep. While another team has departed at the starting line as they read the clue._

 **Lincoln & Lori – departed at 2:20am**

"Make your way to Buenos Aires in Argentina." Lori widened her eyes. "Come on, Lincoln. Let's go!"

 _They got already a taxi as they entered the vehicle and closed the door._

 **"So finally, I got the confidence that I need. Lincoln and I are always prepared for what's coming to us." Lori said in the confessional.**

 **"I hope some changes will happen at this race, not much of a big change, but a** _ **teensy-weensy**_ **change could work." Lincoln followed.**

 _Another team found their taxi as they entered the vehicle._

 **Luke & Karl – departed at 2:29am**

"Right. So we're going Buenos Aires, how's it too _'ya_?" Luke asked his partner.

"Very sweet. Too sweet." Karl smiled as they gave each other their signature taunt.

 _At the travel agency, The Siblings were currently negotiating for a flight._

"Any earliest flights to Buenos Aires?" Lori asked the counter.

"There is one at 10:30 today, you will be arriving at 6 in the evening." The counter announced.

"Should we take it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. That's the earliest flight they could ever find." Lori answered her little brother and then she glanced at the counter. "Alright, we'll take the 10:30."

 _The counter gave the tickets to The Siblings._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 1** **st** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

" _Gracias_." Lincoln thanked the counter as they stood up and started walking towards the exit.

 _While they were walking, The Wrestlers came in as The Siblings froze into their position. Then, The Wrestlers passed the other team as they approached the counter. After that, The Siblings exited the travel agency._

"Any flights to Buenos Aires? The earliest one?" Karl asked politely.

"10:30am today. 6pm is the arrival time " The counter answered back.

"Okay, two tickets, please?"

 _The counter gave the tickets to the men._

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **Team on 2** **nd** **Flight**

"Thank you so much!" Luke thanked the counter.

" _Muchas gracias!_ " Karl followed as they left the office.

 _Somewhere in the vicinity of the airport, The Siblings was still walking as they were finding a perfect place to rest._

"Of course, the airport is closed. Where should we sleep?" Lori glanced at Lincoln, which he responded with a shrug.

"Uhm, I know where we are sleeping."

"Who said that?" Lori was surprised at an unfamiliar voice as they turned around to see The Wrestlers were behind them.

"Y-you do?" Lori nervously asked and chuckled.

"At the airport, of course." Luke answered the question.

"Oh... Hehe." Lori nervously smiled and gritted her teeth. Lincoln took notice of this sudden change of emotion.

 **"It's weird that Lori became nervous of those two tall men. I don't know if she's shy or something else..." Lincoln stated at their confessional.**

 **"If Bobby was my partner, he would** _ **literally**_ **protect me from those... nerds!" Lori replied.**

 **"Whoa there, sis, they are wrestlers. They can beat up Bobby in no time! Which is one of my favorite things to see, especially Lynn."**

 **"Lincoln, are you trying to hold down my confidence?" Lori gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.**

 **"Uh, no, just stating the obvious." Lincoln puts his hands on his waist and winks at his weirdly-acting sister.**

"Don't worry about my sister, she's shy at the boys that she met for the first time." Lincoln caught the men's attention as they turned to the little boy.

"Oh, I get it. We got wives." Luke joked as they both laughed. "But seriously, we should move inside."

"Sure." Lincoln simply answered.

"Don't worry about us, we're just racing too!" Karl said.

"Okay, okay. Now let's move."

 _Both teams started walking inside of the airport. They saw that the other teams were asleep on to the benches as they found some empty benches to lay down. They put their bags at the top of their heads as they started to fall asleep._

 _The sun has risen and the airport was now operational as teams were starting to wake up. Some of them yawned and stood up carefully as they stood up._

"Alright, so we're in the 11:45am flight, which is really, really bad." Eileen explained it on the screen. "Me and Margaret, The Chipettes, The Twins, The Couple, and The Boys are on board on the same flight, later." Then we saw every team that Eileen mentioned, doing some things around the airport.

 _Suddenly, one of the boards displayed a message for those who are on the first flight._

 **1** **st** **Flight – 8:15am – CANCELLED**

"What?" Alvin was shocked to see that message.

"Oh no." Marky followed.

"Are you kidding?" The older Simon added.

 **"Delayed flights. Every traveler's biggest fear." Simon stated at the confessional.**

"There's no way! Seriously?!" Joey started to whine.

"Oh my God, this is absolutely worse." Simon showed his disappointment as he removed his glasses and covers his face.

"Oh, my... God. This is just outrageous! Ugh!" Alvin started to whine too.

"What are we going to do?" Marceline asked and sat on the bench while her partner was wandering around.

"I-I don't know, waiting is the only way!" Simon answered.

"Ugh!" Marceline cried.

"Should we do something?" Alvin asked his brother.

"Yeah, we should ask." Simon agreed.

 _The Chipmunks started walking and left the other two teams. While the other teams were surprised and started to murmur at each other._

 **"Okay. Now I'm surprised, my prediction happened! Even though Lisa is not that of a fan of speculations and predictions, still, we cannot wait to be in the first place!" Lincoln stated in their confessional.**

 **"True. Now my confidence is literally upgrading! This is going to be a good one!" Lori added. "But I remember those guys are on the same flight with us." She growled and crossed her arms.**

 **"So the first one got delayed and I think it was unintentional." Karl said in their confessional.**

 **"At the good side, we got the upper hand of this leg. We should definitely get that first place!" Luke followed as Karl nodded.**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"As long as their flight is delayed for a long time, we should be fine!" Mac stated in their confessional.**

 **"Yes!" Bloo cheerfully agreed.**

 **"A big advantage!" Eileen said in their confessional.**

 **"Luckily, our place is in the middle. So... carry on." Margaret chuckled and rubs her head.**

 **"A possibility of elimination will happen, but not to us!" Susan said in their confessional.**

 **"Sweet science conclusion is on the case!" Mary followed with a cheerful and they high-fived each other.**

 _After a few hours, the second flight officially becomes the first flight as The Wrestlers and The Siblings are inside of the plane._

"Let's get it on!" Luke shouted as they both laughed and executes their taunt.

"Ah! Some good feeling." Lincoln sighed and leaned in his chair while Lori fell asleep.

 _The plane started the engine as it flies away from the runway._

 _While back at the airport, The Chipmunks was back at their resting point to tell a news._

"So what's the news?" The older Simon asked.

"Well, uhm... I don't know what to say..." Alvin nervously replied as he scratches his hair.

"Well, the delay might be longer than they expected." The younger Simon announced.

"Oh, no." Marky responded as his head went down and Joey followed suit.

"This is hopeless..." Marceline covers and shakes her face as it turns into a slow-motion for a commercial break!

* * *

 _Still, at the airport, the stranded teams were in their depressing state. While the remaining teams are now on their plane, doing some random stuff._

"Seems like we're not last anymore." Brittany said.

"We're not sure, maybe after thirty minutes, they could be on the plane. Just don't hope that much high." Jeanette assumed.

"Buenos Aires... here we come!" Mr. Bean cried.

 _The plane left the runway as it makes its way to their destination. While the stranded, still don't know what to do as they saw the plane that filled the other teams, flying away from their sights._

"Guess we're on the last one." Marceline said.

"Don't worry about it, we just gonna keep trying until we are dying." Simon gave her an advice. "I know that feeling too." Simon added as Marceline nodded.

"Okay, should we change strategies?" The younger Simon asked.

"Yeah, a big change, perhaps." Alvin answered. "If we ever get eliminated next, we would still be brothers-in-action, _whatever it takes._ " Alvin offered a hand.

 _While Simon nodded and accepted the offer and they shaking their hand._

 _While Joey was seating there, staring at the outside. Suddenly, his partner patted his shoulder as Joey turned and he saw Marky offered him a soda, somehow to keep away his bad thoughts._

"Thanks." Joey simply smiled while Marky smiled also.

 **"Sometimes, if you're in a bad state, just ask your brother, he will help you all the time." Joey said in the confessional as he glanced at his brother and Marky responded with a nod.**

 _ **6:05PM**_

 _After seven hours and thirty minutes of air travel, the first plane arrived at the runway of Buenos Aires. Both the siblings and the wrestlers left the plane as they ran through the premises and exited the airport to find taxis._

"Taxi!" Lori shouted.

"Taxi!" Lincoln repeated as they find a taxi.

"Taxi!" Karl waved his hand as a taxi approaches them.

"Moringa?" Luke asked the driver and the driver nodded.

"Thanks. Faster please!" Karl ordered the driver as they left the airport.

"To Moringa?" Lincoln asked the driver and the driver gave a thumbs up gesture. "Okay. _Rapido! Rapido_!" Lincoln ordered as they drove away.

"Okay. Moringa Village. That's we were going." Lori read the clue once more.

"Look at the place! It's so cool!" Lincoln saw different buildings and a wide beach.

"Can't tell but this place is awesome." Karl also sighting different places.

 **"As wrestlers, we want to visit landmarks too and because we work only for a night, we didn't even manage to look at the sights of a certain place, like Buenos Aires." Luke stated in their confessional.**

 **"It's so tempting to see some places!" Karl exclaimed as they both laughed.**

 _We now see a certain green forest that is filled with different houses that are made from leaves of coconuts and also there are people who lived there, of course. As a team had arrived at the place, The Siblings found the marked house where most people are sitting as they approached them._

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Lori asked as they saw a girl standing in front of them; it was the leader of the tribe.

 _The leader gestured them to sit down and they followed it. The leader then grabs a coconut husk that is filled with water as she drinks a small volume of it and she gargled it._

"What's taking so long?" Lori started to complain.

"Why she gargled it?" Lincoln was confused.

 _As the leader spits Lori into her face as she closed her eyes and started to flinch. Lincoln was surprised at this._

"Ew! Get it off! Get it off! Lincoln, towel!" Lori ordered as Lincoln grabbed a towel and gave it to Lori.

"Does that mean I'm-"

 _Lincoln was interrupted with a water dripping down on his face, he didn't move._

 **"Seriously? What's that? Spitting water into the face? That's literally disgusting!" Lori complained in their confessional.**

 **"That's worse than Lily's diaper!" Lincoln compared.**

 _Lincoln grabbed the towel to wipe the water as the leader gave the next clue to Lori._

"Thank you." Lori nervously accepted the clue.

"Okay. Please be easy than this one." Lincoln wished a Lori rip the clue.

"Fast Forward?" Lori saw another flyer that is green-colored. "Okay? Let's see what it does." Lori opened the flyer.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

 _ **"Fast Forward is a task that only one team can perform. If they completed this task, they can skip all the tasks for this leg and can advance straight to the Pit Stop. For this challenge, that certain team will walk three kilometers to this small coconut plantation. They must weave 4 fans that are only made of fresh and new coconut leaves. Once their work is approved by the worker, they will win the Fast Forward and can go straight ahead to the Pit Stop." Phil explained the task.**_

"Weaving? Are you good at that, Lincoln?" Lori glanced at her little brother.

"A little." Lincoln answered. "How about you?"

"Uhm... a little too. Should we do it?"

"Yeah, since we're here first."

"Okay, let's walk. Now where do we find that?"

"There's an arrow right there." Lincoln gestured his index finger to see an arrow sign.

"Good eye, Lincoln."

 _They started moving as they left the ceremony. While The Wrestlers has arrived the house, they went to the ceremony and sat down. The tribe leader started to drink water and gargled it, both men saw the preparation as they both closed their eyes. The woman started spitting as Luke was the first target, he was covered with water and he started to broke out laughter. After that, the woman turns her attention to Karl and she spits him onto his face, also he was laughing. Luke grabbed the towel to wipe the liquid out of his face and he also wipes Karl's face._

 **Luke started laughing at their confessional. "It's so funny that someone spits you right in front. But it's weird and a little... unsanitary."**

 **"Bizarre but cool." Karl simply laughed.**

Luke obtained the clue as he opened it. "There's a Fast Forward here." Karl looked at the clue.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"I think those siblings went for that." Karl said.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's do the Roadblock."

"Okay. Who's up for some dinner?" Karl read the question inside the clue.

 _ **"At this Roadblock, one team member will use a lamb meat and a beef rib meat to hang them in a set of metal grills to cook them in a style called asado. If the meats are met by the head chef's standards, he will hand over their next clue." Phil explained the challenge.**_

"I'll do it." Karl volunteered.

"Okay. Good luck then." Luke replied.

 _They walk a few feet to a marked cooking station where there are meats in a big bowl and the fireplaces where they will set the meats on fire. As Karl went over to the station to start preparing._

"Come on, dude! Let's go!" Luke cheered his partner.

"I'm just starting, you know?" Karl replied back.

 _While at the Fast Forward, both siblings started weaving as they were taking easy on every detail of making one._

"We're just getting started, it's quite difficult to look at every detail. But we will try at least." Lori explained it to the viewers.

"It's kinda quite of a medium difficulty, Leni teach me a little about weaving things. So I might finish this in no time!" Lincoln was on the verge of finishing his first fan.

"Wow. You really are a good apprentice of Leni." Lori was a little surprised as she was in the middle part of her first fan.

 _While at the Roadblock, Karl started skewering the bones as he observes it carefully._

"Okay, where can I put this one?" Karl hummed.

"Come on, dude! You're doing great!" Luke clapped as he continues to cheer.

"Got it!" Karl successfully skewered the lamb meat as he prepares to set the meat on the metal grill. "Dang, this is so radical!"

 _Back at the airport, the stranded teams finally got on board as they felt soothed and finally got their seats._

"Finally, after many hours." Marky sighed as he sat in his seat.

"This is gonna be an intense battle to stay on the course." The older Simon said.

"Let's see who's going home next." Alvin said.

 _The plane lifts off as it left the runway._

 _While at the Fast Forward, Lincoln just finished his first fan and started to make his second and last fan._

"Wow! I'm surprised that you finished already the first one. While I'm still here at the first one." Lori was still on the first fan, but she is also on the verge of finishing it.

"You know, just things Lincoln wants you to be proud of." Lincoln winked at her sister which she smiled.

"Okay, Lincoln. Stop that." Lori suddenly frowned.

 _At the Roadblock, Karl just finished setting up the lamb meat as he started to work on the other meat._

"Get your _ass_ off right now!" Luke clapped again.

"Of course, man! I'm working on it." Karl answered.

"Come on, man! Think about your _Hot Asian Wife_!"

"Man, why did you come up with that?"

 **"I came up with a little bit of upgrading Karl's slow ass movement, I usually mentioned his wife, his Hot Asian Wife!" Luke stated in their confessional as he laughed.**

 **"Dude, no fair! Compare my wife to yours! Mine is hot, yours is not!" Karl fought back.**

 **"Well, I was using that to make your work go quick!" Luke continued laughing.**

 **Karl only responded with a widened eyes and silence.**

"Okay, I need this parts to be fine and can hold longer." Karl continues to skewer the rib.

"Let's go, Karl!" Luke continued to cheer his partner.

 _While back at the Fast Forward, Lincoln just finished his second fan, while Lori is still in progress._

"Done!" Lincoln finished his last sample. "Looks perfect, I think."

"Wait for me, Lincoln! I need more time." Lori started to struggle.

 **"I accepted this Fast Forward just because we're first, and then after, I was starting to struggle and may have last for a few minutes. This was a forced challenge!" Lori said in their confessional.**

 **"Maybe just because sewing or weaving is one of your weaknesses. And also, this wasn't a force! Unless a real force could help you." Lincoln replied at his sister's remark.**

 **"Lincoln!" Lori shouted and clenched her fists.**

 **"Hey-hey-hey! No rough plays, girl!" The crew said off-screen.**

 **"Right. Hehe." Lori nervously chuckled, smiled, and rubbed Lincoln's hair continuously while the boy frowned.**

"Okay, I'm in control right now." Lori announced as she continues to weave her last sample.

 _While back at the Roadblock, Karl is now finished with his skewering as he is now setting the skewered meat to the metal grill._

"Yeah, everything is fine. After this, we will be starting another teamwork sessions." Karl muttered.

"Come on, boy! Give your everything." Luke continues to cheer Karl.

"Of course, dude! Chill." Karl finally sets up the last meat. "Okay, this is it. Judge?" He called the head chef to check if the position of the meat is perfect. Suddenly, a part of the meat fell but it was only half, Karl noticed. "Oops, I think it's not that perfect." Karl started to rearrange the meat.

"Wow, man! What just happened there?" Luke asked.

"Just a little error, man! This should be fixed in no time." Karl answered.

"Okay, dude. Take your time!"

 _While at the Fast Forward, Lori got her last fan finished._

"Okay, this should be good." Lori showed her work. "What do you think, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, that should be good." Lincoln gave him a verdict. "Okay, judge!"

 _The worker approached the team as she checks the fans that they made. Observing the fans, detail by detail. Both Lori and Lincoln were nervous as the worker continues to check their works._

"It's creepy, Lincoln. Very creepy." Lori glanced at her little brother.

"I know."

 _After a few minutes of checking, the worker looked at them as she gave a double thumbs up. The siblings celebrated as they jumped in joy._

"Yes!" Both of them cried in unison as the worker gave the clue to them; Lori gladly received it as she opens the clue.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Congratulations! You have won the Fast Forward! Make your way to the next Pit Stop..." Lori reads the clue.

 _ **"After winning the Fast Forward challenge, Lincoln and Lori can now go straight ahead here at the leg's Pit Stop - Plaza Piatto." Phil announced their next destination as he was standing at the Pit Stop mat.**_

"Finally..." Lori felt relieved.

"Come on, let's move!" Lincoln commanded as they left the plantation.

 _While Karl finished fixing the error as he panted lightly._

"Hot! That's it. Sir judge?"

 _The head chef checks both of Karl's work, no sign of falling part of the meat this time. Then, the head chef gave a thumbs up. Karl clapped while Luke clapped too. Karl started lighting up his work._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Okay, thanks!" Karl received the clue as Luke approached him.

"You're sweating, man!" Luke noticed that his partner was sweating.

"I know! I know!" Karl ripped the clue to read.

 _ **"Teams will now travel 8 miles to the Argentum Local Library and once there, they must go inside to find the head librarian and the librarian will give them a list of 5 books that are written on different languages. They must find these books from this library that displays almost fifty-thousand books and they are stored here from these aisles that consists of more than fifty aisles. Once they found all of them correctly, the head librarian will hand over their next clue." Phil explained the next challenge.**_

"Okay. Fair enough, let's go!" Luke ordered.

"Wait!" Karl stopped him as he glanced at the chef. "Can you give us a piece of the meat?"

 _The chef responded with a nod as they picked up some pieces of the cooked meat and ate it._

"Hmm, tasty!" Luke reacted.

"Delicious!" Karl followed. " _Gracias_ , mister!" He bowed to the chef and they left the place.

 _While The Siblings were now finding a taxi as they waved their hands._

"Taxi!" Lincoln cried. "Never thought that taxis could be less than I expected."

"It's almost empty. Let's just find some help around." Lori suggested as Lincoln agreed and started walking.

"Excuse me, sir? You speak English?" Lori asked politely and the local nodded. "We need taxis, sir."

"Okay. Wait." The local opened his phone to call someone.

"Let's hope he called one." Lincoln hoped as Lori nodded.

 _While The Wrestlers had arrived at the library, they exited the vehicle._

"Sir, would you wait for us?" Luke begged the driver.

"Sure. Sure. Sure." The driver nodded repeatedly as they proceed into the library.

 _The Wrestlers were amazed that there are thousands of books were stored here. There are different books to grab and to read. But that's not the reason that they entered here, they headed to the librarian._

"Do you have the list, mam?" Karl asked politely.

 _The librarian gave them a paper that filled with the following books that they must retrieve back to the librarian. Karl grabbed the paper to read._

"It's written in Spanish." Karl concluded. "All of it. Good thing they added the location of each book."

"Alright, let's start finding!" Luke said.

"Sure. Let's go find first the... _María, María, Muy Al Contrario_. Which is 29 dash B."

"Okay, that's over there." Luke gestured to go straight ahead and Karl saw that there is a number that represents the section as they were at Section 13.

 **"If the librarian gave us a Japanese version of the list, we will totally kill the challenge." Luke said in their confessional swiped both of his hands.**

 **"Well, Spanish is a good language too. It's kind of a universal language, so that's good." Karl added.**

 _Back at The Siblings, they finally found a taxi, thanks to the local that they have communicated with._

" _Plaza Piatto_?" Lori asked the driver.

"Yes. Yes." The driver gestured them to enter his vehicle.

"Thank you!" Lincoln greeted the driver and then glanced at the local. " _Muchas Gracias!_ " Lincoln closed the door. "Woo! That was a tough one, huh?"

"Yeah, we should hire a taxi next time." Lori suggested.

 _Back at the library, The Wrestlers managed to find two books._

"Okay, next is... _El Más Negro de Todos_. 35 dash C" Karl read the third title.

"Okay, just moving a bit, we're at 31." Luke informed the viewers as they walked over a few sections until they made it to 35.

"C is in the middle. Bruh." Karl said.

"Okay, let's see..." Luke carefully scanning the rows as he found the book. "Gotcha."

"Alright, three down, two to go. Okay, let's find... _La Solicitud_. 24 dash E"

"To the back!" Luke cried as they walked back.

 _After a few seconds, they finally made into the Section 24 as Luke started searching the specific row. After a few scans, he found the book._

"Okay, easy. What's next?" Luke asked.

"Hmm... _La Última Gota_. 17 dash A"

"Alright."

 _They started walking again as they arrived at Section 17._

"Alright. Where are you?" Luke muttered.

 **"This kind of challenges requires a solid trust and teamwork. We are working it, flawless and clean, unlike others out there." Karl stated in their confessional.**

 **"They call us Good Brothers for a reason!" Luke added as they both laughed and did their taunt.**

"Got it!" Luke cried.

"Good job, dude." Karl complimented. "Let's get these babies back to its mother!" He joked.

 _Luke was compiling the books that they have found as they run slowly towards the librarian. As they have arrived, Luke put down the books while Karl put down the list. The librarian started to check the books, one by one._

"I think we got it all." Luke presumed.

 _After a careful investigation, she nodded and showed the clue to give it to them._

" _Gracias, gracias!_ " Karl thanked the librarian as he opened the clue.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

 _ **"Teams must now make their way to Un Caballo Coliseum where they will find their next clue." Phil explained the next instruction.**_

"Okay. Let's move!" Karl commanded as Luke and they left the library.

"Hey! There's our trustworthy driver!" Luke said as they approached their taxi.

" _Un Caballo_ Coliseum. You know?"

"Yes. Yes." The driver nodded.

"Come on, man! Let's drive faster!"

 _The taxi drove away from the place._

 _While at Plaza Piatto, Phil was standing with a local greeter to look out for an upcoming team. As a team showed up and both stomped at the mat with smiles showing on their faces._

"Welcome to Buenos Aires..." The greeter greeted them.

"Thanks!" Both of them greeted back in unison.

 _ **"Lincoln and Lori..." Phil stared at them seriously. "You're team number one!"**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 7:36pm**

 _Both of them jumped and Lori screamed as they celebrate their victory._

 _ **"As the winners of this leg of The Amazing Race, you won a trip for two from Travelocity and you're going to... Rio de Janeiro in Brazil!" Phil announced their prize.**_

"Okay, that's awesome!" Lori said in a happy tone.

 _ **"You will spend three nights at the Copacabana Star Hotel! You can relax and you can view the sights of the nearby Copacabana Beach! Also, you can choose fancy drinks from their indoor bar and also, you can relax with an hour-long spa and massage. Which you can use after the race. How do you feel guys right now?"**_

"Feeling happier than ever!" Lincoln responded.

"Of course, literally, the best day ever!" Lori added.

 **"I'm so proud of myself and ourselves, also, that we managed to pick up a win!" Lincoln said in their confessional.**

 **"Also, this is the start of all seriousness on this race! Can't wait for the next one!" Lori added and smiled.**

 _ **7:37PM**_

 _Finally, after an hour and a half of time interval between the two flights. The latter flight finally arriving at Buenos Aires. The five teams started rushing towards to the taxi station._

"Taxi!" Mary shouted.

"Taxi!" Irma repeated as they found one.

" _Moringa_ Village?" Jeanette asked the driver as the driver nodded and they entered the vehicle.

"Could you drive faster? Thank you." Brittany begged as they overtake a taxi.

" _Moringa_ Village?" Irma asked the driver as they entered the taxi.

"Okay." The driver answered as they drove away.

"You know _Moringa_ Village?" Susan asked the driver.

"I don't know." The driver simply answered.

"Oh man, find another one!" Mary suggested.

"There's one over there!" Mac pointed his finger to see a vacant taxi as they ran to that taxi.

"Sir. _Moringa_ Village?" Bloo asked.

"No. No." The driver shakes his head.

"Dang it!"

" _Moringa_ Village." Margaret poked her head to the taxi as the driver nodded in response. "Come on, Eileen. It's clear."

 _Both of The Workers went inside the cab as they left the airport._

"Okay. Here's another one!" Mac pointed his finger at another taxi.

"Sir. _Moringa_ Village?" Bloo asked.

" _Moringa_? Yes." The driver answered.

"Thank god!" Bloo said as they entered the cab. "Faster!" Bloo ordered the cab as it drove away from the scene.

"Faster! Please?" Susan ordered as the taxi drove away also.

"Okay. This is amazing!" Jeanette sighted the different structures and the city lights.

 **"Sometimes, seeing a perfect scene of a city is one of the most wonderful things that I want to treasure to my memory." Jeanette said in their confessional.**

 _While at the Coliseum, The Wrestlers showed up to pick up the clue._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Detour. Building or Solving?" Luke reading the title.

 _ **"Horse is one of the most common animals here in Argentina. They are useful when they are communicating with them, especially, where these animals want to have fun. Now, teams must choose between two tasks that require them to play these animals for a period of time. Their choices: Building or Solving?**_

 _ **In Building, teams must choose a horse and they must wash the horse first to make it clean, then they will ride for a few meters with the horse to the station where their buggy is. After that, they will connect the horse to the buggy. If it is good and functional, the driver will hand over their next clue.**_

 _ **In Solving, teams will ride a horse, one member per a lap. And if a lap was finished, they must grab a letter and must come back to switch places with the other team member, they must do it 9 times and after 9 laps, teams will gather all the letters to solve the puzzle. And they must figure it out that the answer is: ARGENTINA. If they got it right, the horsekeeper will hand over their next clue." Phil explained the Detour task.**_

"Building?" Luke suggested.

"Works for me." Karl agreeing to the suggestion.

 _They both entered the Coliseum as they saw a bunch of horses, scattering around. They are now approaching a marked wood with the horse locked in with a rope._

"I'll get the equipment." Luke volunteered.

"Okay, Horsey. I'm your friend." Karl holding the body of the horse.

 **"Horse is a one of a kind of an animal. I wish I could take him or her, but you know the size is the problem, it won't be fit at our home." Karl stated in the confessional.**

"Okay. Now let's get started." Luke came back with the washing equipment.

"Alright."

 _At the village of Moringa, a team has arrived as they approach the ceremony. They sat down and met the leader. The leader drinks a small volume of water and gargled it._

"I don't think that's not a good sound, isn't it?" Brittany speculated.

"I don't know, just close your eyes." Jeanette answered.

"Fine." Brittany obeyed as a water was spat at her face as she widened her eyes.

 **"Really? That's their tradition? Ugh! Can't believe they messed up my hair!" Brittany said in their confessional.**

 **"Brit, don't you have any respect for their rituals? That's their culture! Whether it is disgusting or not, you should have to respect their history!" Jeanette giving a sermon to her sister. "But all in seriousness, that was an enrich moment to remember." She imagined that one last time.**

 _Water just spat down Jeanette's face as she grabbed the towel that Brittany used a while ago, she wiped her face as Brittany gets the clue and opened it._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

Brittany growled. "Never doing that again! Roadblock. Who's up for some dinner?"

"You are Brit. I'm not that hungry." Jeanette said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Brittany growled and accepted the challenge as they started walking.

 _While The Couple had arrived at the village as they took on the ceremony._

"I think I know this one." Irma remembered something.

"What is it?" Mr. Bean asked until a water was thrown into his face, Irma got surprised.

"Yeah, now I know it." Irma muttered.

 _While at the Detour, The Wrestlers are almost done washing the horse._

"Almost there, bud, you're going to be spotless." Karl talked to the animal as he scrubs its back.

"Just a little bit of cleansing at the bottom." Luke said as he scrubs the thigh.

 _While back at the ceremony, The Workers arrived at the scene as they saw the ceremony; they flinched and cringed at that moment._

"Yuck! Ugh!" Eileen cried.

"Geez." Margaret added.

"Thank you!" Irma said as they opened the clue.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Who's up for some dinner?" Mr. Bean reading the question.

"I'll do it." Irma volunteered.

"Again? Well, you could. Just don't go overboard, okay?" Mr. Bean guided her as she nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." Irma simply replied as they left the ceremony.

 _While at the Detour, Luke and Karl are finally finished with bathing the horse as they prepared to take a ride of their lives._

"Wow, now we're riding it? But my thighs are that big!" Luke said.

"That's big guys' problems." Karl simply replied.

 _While at the Roadblock, Brittany is currently skewering the lamb meat, she's having a hard time._

"This task is so difficult!" She cried as she skewered a part of the meat.

"Come on, Brit! Just remember what _Elly_ told you about cooking!" Jeanette shouted.

"Okay, okay. Think about _Elly_! Think about _Elly_!" Brittany was talking to herself.

 _While at the ceremony, Eileen got the sample of water on her face, while Margaret will face her ultimate challenge, as of this leg. She gulped as the tribe leader spits Margaret._

"Really? Is this necessary?" Margaret felt disgusted as the water was dripping down on her face.

 **"I hate these kinds of challenges! Spitting other's water into someone's face? Not cool!" Margaret stated in the confessional.**

 **"Although, that was unique." Eileen added.**

 _The leader gave the clue to them as Eileen grabbed it and opened it._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"It's a Roadblock. Who's up for some dinner?"

"I'll take that." Margaret suddenly grabbed the clue while she's wiping her face.

"Wow, you don't look good."

 _Back at the detour, The Wrestlers are fully straddled all set as the horse started to run like a wind._

"Hell yeah!" Luke cried. "Woo!"

"This is awesome!" Karl added.

 **"The Best way to spend a night. Riding a horse." Karl stated in their confessional.**

 **"One of the sweetest things to remember." Luke said.**

 **"Did someone say sweet?" Karl said as he laughed while Luke followed and they taunted each other.**

 _Finally, they are now on the finish line and started arranging the horse._

"Okay, now this buggy needs you more, _Horsey_!" Karl talked to the horse.

"We'll see you very soon." Luke said as he grabbed the leather to stretched out to the horse.

"Okay, that's it." Karl looked at the horse as it connects to the buggy.

 _The keeper gave the clue to the boys._

"Thank you so much!" Luke embraced the keeper as Karl opened it.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Okay. Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop: _Plaza Piatto!_ " Karl reading the instruction.

 _ **"Teams will now walk their way here at Plaza Piatto, a plaza named by the late revolutionary leader, Sergio Piatto. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated." Phil explained the next destination as he was standing at the Pit Stop.**_

"Okay. Bye _Horsey_!" Karl waved at the horse as they left the place.

 _Back at the Roadblock, Brittany finished preparing the lamb meat as she goes for the beef._

"Oh my gosh, I did it." She panted lightly. "But there's one more!" She growled.

"Let's go, Brit!" Jeanette cheered her sister.

"Okay, now that is certainly right there." Irma observed the meat as she skewered the upper part.

"Don't give up! Don't give up!" Mr. Bean clapped as he cheers Irma.

 _While at the plaza, Luke and Karl stomped at the mat to meet Phil._

 _ **"Luke and Karl... you're team number two!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 8:49pm**

"Alright!" Luke exclaimed as they high-fived each other.

"It was the best leg I have ever been in this race. From the meat to the horse, everything is just good and memorable." Karl admitted as they did their signature taunt as we cut into the commercial break!

* * *

 _We saw The Sisters finished taking the ceremony as they grabbed the clue._

"Thank you!" Susan thanked as she opened the clue.

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Who's up for some dinner?" Mary read the question.

"I can take this one... for sure." Susan volunteered.

"Okay, go for it!" Mary patted Susan's back as they left the ceremony.

 _At the Roadblock, some of the participants struggled with preparing the meat. While Brittany is on the verge of finishing the meat._

"Okay, so I'm done skewering them, I just need to set this one up." She started to put the meat on the metal grill.

"Finally! First one, done!" Irma announced as she grabbed the second meat. "Although, it's greasy."

"Come on, Brittany!" Jeanette cheered.

"Almost there, sis!" Brittany responded as she finished setting up the last meat. "Judge!" She called the head chef.

 _The head chef is currently checking the sample that Brittany made as he observed every detail of it. After a few seconds, the head chef looked at Brittany with a thumbs up gesture, sending an approval of her work. Jeanette jumped and cheered while Brittany wiped her sweat with her arm._

"Thanks." Brittany said while panting as she put the meats on to the fireplace and the head chef gave the clue to the sweaty chipmunk.

"Brittany!" Jeanette called her.

"Coming!" She rushed towards her sister. "Phew. That's a lot of work!"

"I know, I'm so proud of you!" Jeanette complimented her and hugged her.

 **"I'm so happy that my sister is here to support and they gave me a beautiful life as the time goes by." Brittany stated in their confessional as Jeanette was flattered by her words and smiled at her.**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Okay. Make your way to _Argentum_ Local Library." Brittany reads the instruction. "Okay! Let's go!" She ordered as they left the place.

 _The Imaginary Friends had arrived at the village as they took over the ceremony. They sat down as they are waiting for any moment to start. Suddenly, Mac was soaked in water as the leader spits him in his face, he was shocked by this._

 **"Oh my God!" Mac exclaimed in their confessional. "That's one of the disgusting and weird welcomings that I have attended."**

 **"Oh, Mac... That's water, no problem for me since I'm getting used to these kinds of stuff." Bloo replied.**

 _Then, Bloo has soaked also with water as he grabbed the towel while Mac grabbed the clue and rip it to read._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Who's up for some dinner?" Mac reads the question. "Guess, that's me."

"Wait? What's the challenge?" Bloo asked as Mac opened the second page. "Oh, good decision anyway."

 _They started leaving the ceremony._

"Woo! I never thought that this task is so hard, even a simple cook cannot execute it perfectly!" Margaret started to move on to the last meat.

"Margaret, let's go! Come on!" Eileen cheered.

"Well, science hates cooking, but the food is so important to us!" Susan said.

 **"I didn't expect this challenge to be more complex than I ever thought!" Susan said in their confessional. "Every single detail must be applied at all times! It's crazy that this task is on the same level as the animal dissection but without the dissecting part."**

"Just skewering and skewering..." Mac said in a monotone voice.

 **"Sometimes, I just don't know what to do, I just-I just keep thinking about what should I do next, it's a puzzle that needs to be solved." Mac said in their confessional.**

"Aha!" Mac finally skewered the upper part of the meat.

"Come on, Mac! More time to think! More time to think!" Bloo coached his partner.

"Quiet, Bloo! I'm concentrating." Mac replied.

"Right, I think I finished it. Yes!" Irma said as she finally skewered the last meat as she started to set it on the metal grill.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Bean clapped at his girlfriend. "I'm so proud of her." He looked at the screen.

"That's it... that's it!" Irma finished setting up the meat. "Judge?"

 _The head chef came over to check Irma's work as he observes it side by side, top to bottom. After a few seconds of reviewing, the chef gave a thumbs up to Irma. She started to cheer and followed by Mr. Bean. Irma put her work on the fireplace. The chef then gave the clue to the girl._

"Thank you so much!" Irma thanked as she rushed over to Mr. Bean and opened the clue.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Good job!" Mr. Bean complimented as he high-fived her.

"Alright, Library." Mr. Bean trying to remember the next place that they have to go as they left the place.

"Come on, Margaret! You can do it!" Eileen continued to cheer her partner.

"Sure, sure." Margaret muttered. "I think I remember something."

 **"I was in the middle of skewering and then some idea just popped out of my mind. I remember that my dad teaches me how to make these kinds of food when I was younger." Margaret remembered it in their confessional.**

"Okay, I just need to use dad's technique." Margaret breathed as she started to become aggressive, Eileen did not see that coming as she was shocked, also the other teams.

 **"Wow! Margaret is starting to quicken her motion. Sure, it is an interesting experiment to be put through." Mary said in their confessional.**

 **"But since we're still in the race, we could be waiting for a few weeks to take her to our lab!" Susan followed.**

 **"Geez whiz! That's impossible!" Bloo cannot believe what he just witnessed.**

 **"Now that I think of that, I just need to move on with a little bit of** _ **suave**_ **~" Mac added.**

"Done!" Margaret cried as she finished setting both meats with ease. "Judge?"

 _The head chef started checking the meats as he narrowed his eyes. Margaret was started to quiver, believing it would fail but the chef looked back at her with a frown and gave a double thumbs up._

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Margaret jumped in celebration.

"Alright, Margaret!" Eileen swaying her fist.

"Thank you." The head chef gave the clue to Margaret and put her work on the fireplace.

"Come on, Margaret!"

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"I'm on my way." Margaret walked to Eileen as she opened the clue and both of them started reading it. "Alright, let's go!" Margaret ordered as they left the place.

"Now I'm on fifty percent of finishing this." Susan calculating the progress.

"Okay, just give yourself some time!" Mary shouted.

 _After a long ride, The Chipettes finally arrived at the library as they entered the establishment._

"This is some book convention galore!" Jeanette described the arrangement and the volume of books.

"Come on, Jeanette! Let's get started." Brittany commanded as they approached the head librarian.

"Hello!" Jeanette happily greeted the lady as the librarian gave the paper that filled with the books that they need to find.

"Okay, five books. How hard can it be?" Brittany hoped that it would be easy as the list revealed that it was written in a different language with weird characters in it.

"Hard as a volcanic rock." Jeanette answered as she was scanning the characters.

"You know the language?"

"Hmm..." Jeanette rubbed her chin to think.

 **"Wow, I didn't expect that we need to find books that are written with weird characters in it. So much hate." Brittany said in their confessional as she crossed her arms.**

"Wait... it's _Russian_!" Jeanette answered. "But hey, I think this is the location of the books, it might help us."

 _Brittany reading the list again as she saw a certain part where numbers are written. "At least they could help us! Let's just get this one already._

"Remember Brit, I'm not good at finding books, especially with other languages." Jeanette reminded her sister.

"Sure, sure. First is from Section 27 dash E" Brittany read the location of the first book.

"Okay..." Jeanette replied as they walk to find the said section.

 _While at the Roadblock, Susan just finished skewering the last meat as she set it up on the metal grill._

"Come on, Susan! Make yourself better!" Mary cheered.

"I am, Mary! I am!" Susan replied.

"Are you done at the first one, Mac?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah... just now!" Mac answered as he started to take the business to the second meat.

"Okay, finished!" Susan announced. "Judge! We need your verdict here."

 _The head chef went ahead to check Susan's presentation as he checks every little detail of the meat. After a few seconds of inspection, the chef gave the clue to the scientist._

"Thank you!" Susan bowed her head to the chef as she put the meat in the fireplace.

"Way to go, girl!" Mary swayed her fist as Susan makes her way to her sister.

"Woo! That's some tough monkey business." Susan panted lightly and opened the clue as they read it silently.

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Oh, sure! That's good! A library!" Mary said.

"Yeah! This could be our advantage! Let's get out of here!" Susan ordered as they left the place.

 _Meanwhile, The Chipettes found the first book, after ten minutes._

"This is totally nuts!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I know, right? At least we managed to find one." Jeanette replied.

"Whatever, let's find another one!" Brittany started to get irritated.

 _They kept walking as they search for the second book._

 _Meanwhile, The Couple arrived at the library as they walk towards to the head librarian._

"Hello! Can we have the list?" Mr. Bean asked the librarian gave them a list. "Okay. Let's see." He read the list as he arched his eyebrow and scratched his head.

"What seems to be the problem?" Irma asked.

"Look." Mr. Bean gave the list to Irma.

"Oh, my... Oh, my... Is it _Dutch_? I guess?" Irma guessed the language as she gave the list back to Mr. Bean.

"Hmm... Wait..." Mr. Bean saw a number after the name of the book. "I think this is the location of the books that we need to find." He points his finger to the right side of the list.

"Cool. How did you know?" Irma responded.

"Just some... _dumb luck_." Mr. Bean answered as he chuckled while Irma chuckled too.

"Okay, okay. Come on! We're wasting time!" Irma remembered that they were still racing as they walked to an aisle.

 _Back at the Roadblock, Mac is on his way to set the last meat on the metal grill._

"Here goes nothing!" Mac finished setting up the last meat. "Where's the judge? Judge!"

 _The head chef is observing Mac's creation. Then, the chef saw something on one of his meats. The chef's index finger wagged, indicating that there is something wrong with the placement of the meat._

"No? Dang it." Mac reacted. "Where's the problem?"

"Find the mistake, man. Just look up." Bloo gave him an advice.

"I see the problem. This one looked _slanty_ and it's not straight." Mac somehow found the mistake as he removed the meat to the grill. "Okay, this will be a waste of time, to be honest."

 **"I gotta say, I have issues about like the mistake that I got at the Roadblock, it seems a little uncertain to me. I have to give all of it, just take a deep breath and ta-da! You just finished the task!" Mac stated in his confessional.**

 _Mac skewered the meat properly as he is ready to set it back to the metal grill._

"Come on, Mac! Let's go! Let's go!" Bloo cheered and clapped.

"Yup! That's the wrap!" Mac finished setting up the meat. "This time it will be good. Judge?"

"Hope it's right!" Bloo muttered.

 _The head chef came in as he observed the new and improved arrangement of the meat. Mac closed his eyes as he prepares for the verdict of his work. After a minute of inspecting, the head chef gave a thumbs up gesture._

"Yes! You did it!" Bloo cried.

"Really? Oh my God!" Mac cannot believe what he heard. "Thank you!" Mac hugged the head chef and he releases after to put his work on the fire.

"Good job, man! Good job!" Bloo continues to cheer on his partner.

Mac received the clue from the head chef as he wipes his sweat on his head after a grueling task. "Thank you." Mac rushes towards to Bloo as they high-fived each other and he rips the clue to open and read the next instruction.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Great work, let's get out of here!" Bloo ordered.

 _Back at the library, The Workers arrived as they approached the head librarian._

"Can we get the list, please?" Margaret asked as the librarian gave them a list.

"Thank you." Eileen thanked the librarian. "What do we need to find?" She looked at the list.

"It looks like _French_ , is it?" Margaret reading the list.

"Yeah, I think it is." Eileen checked the list.

"Nevermind that, let's start searching." Margaret ordered as Eileen nodded and proceeds to the aisles.

 _While The Chipettes found the second book right now. They are struggling to find a way to keep up their pace._

"Ugh! These books are driving me crazy! Ah!" Brittany complained and cried.

"Brit, don't say out loud! The other teams might hear it." Jeanette warned her sister.

"Fine..." Brittany crossed her arms. "As long as we finished it."

"Okay, okay. Where do we find the third one?"

"Uhm, 39 dash B, as in me." Brittany announced.

"Cool, cool."

 _The Chipettes are now walking towards to the section. At the other side, The Couples got their first book onto them._

"This is hard, isn't it?" Irma asked her boyfriend.

"Crazy hard." He simply answered.

 **"The library is huge. Different varieties of books, from Fiction to Science, it's definitely a book market!" Irma said in their confessional.**

 **"You did not see the Library of America, didn't you?" Mr. Bean replied.**

 **"Nope." She simply answered.**

 **"That's the biggest one. It is like..." Mr. Bean counting using his fingers. "...10 times more books than Argentina's books." Mr. Bean calculated as Irma reacted with a pout.**

"Okay, now where's the next book found?" Mr. Bean asked.

"Hmmm... 36 dash C." Irma answered.

"Okay." Mr. Bean simply replied.

 _The Couple started to move from their original position. Meanwhile, The Workers found their first book._

"Gotcha!" Eileen grabbed the book. "Is this the right one?"

Margaret skimmed the title and the book cover and she responded with... "Yup."

"Alright, never thought that we could find this one quickly." Eileen quite surprised at this.

"Yeah, I know, me too though." Margaret responded. "Okay. Next is _La Suppression Finale_ , 22 dash D."

"Wait, that's from behind, right?" Eileen noticed that they were in the 23rd section.

"Oh. Didn't notice that." Margaret replied. "Alright, let's get that one."

 _They started to walk to the previous aisle as they searched for the specific row._

"Where is that book?" Margaret muttered.

"Got it!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Wow, you found it out already?" Margaret was surprised at that.

"Of course, I love finding things." Eileen responded.

 **"The real reason that I want to join here is to have a good time with your friend, or your best friend, to be exact. Finding more knowledge, new talents and gaining more trust at each other. Totally worth it!" Margaret stated in their confessional.**

 **"Yeah, that should definitely hit the mark!" Eileen added.**

 _Suddenly, The Twins arrived at the library, the three teams took notice this._

"Oh God, it's the scientists!" Eileen whispered to Jeanette.

"It's them!" Brittany whispered to Jeanette.

"No way!" Irma exclaimed.

 _The Twins approached the head librarian to ask._

"Do you have any list?" Mary asked the librarian as she complied and gave them a list. "Thanks."

"What is it?" Susan asked.

Mary gasped. "It's _English_! Yes!"

"Really?" Susan grabbed the list as she reads it, she reacted. "Yes!"

 **"Wow! English for us? Too easy for us!" Susan said in their confessional.**

 **"Especially when you're in a library that is full of assorted books from the other dimension. This should be a piece of cake." Mary added.**

 **"...and fascinating!" Susan added more as they high-fived each other.**

"First is _Happy Trails, Friends!_ , 5 dash B." Susan reads the location of the first book.

"Okay." Mary simply replied as they started searching.

 _While The Imaginary Friends are still in their taxi as the taxi stopped by a gas station to refill gas, of course._

"Just great. Just great." Bloo said.

"Don't worry, we're not last." Mac calmed Bloo down.

"Yeah, make sense. Speaking of which, where are those critters?" Bloo remembered.

"And the old man with his vampire companion? I don't know, we didn't even see them." Mac added.

"Nah, let's just that sink in." Bloo shrugged.

 _ **9:40PM**_

 _Finally, the last flight just landed on the runway. The last three teams exited the airport to find taxis._

"Taxi! Taxi!" Alvin cried.

"Taxi!" The younger Simon cried. "He's coming." Simon said as a taxi approached them.

"Could you take us to _Moringa_ Village?" Alvin asked.

" _Si, si._ " The driver answered in a different language.

" _Si, gracias._ " Simon thanked the driver as they entered the vehicle.

"Faster, please? _Rapido_?" Alvin begged the driver.

"Okay." The driver simply answered as they left the place.

" _Moringa_ Village?" Marceline asked the driver.

 _The driver did not react, indicating that he doesn't know the place._

"Let's find another one! Sheesh." Simon suggested.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Marky cried as a taxi approached them.

" _Moringa_?" Joey told their destination as the driver shakes his head.

"Geez, taxis sure are one _hard-to-get_."

"Let's just find one."

Marceline poked her head to the door. "Sir, you know _Moringa_ Village?"

 _After a few seconds, the driver nodded as The Adventurers entered the taxi._

"Please go faster! Swoosh..." Marceline gestured and mimicking the sound of the car.

"Okay, that was weird." Simon looked at Marceline with a confused look as they left the airport.

"To _Moringa_ Village?" Joey asked the driver as he nodded. "Finally, hop on."

 _They entered the vehicle as they left the place._

"So we need to find two more." Eileen reminded Margaret.

"Yeah, next is-" Margaret got interrupted by The Twins who just found their fourth book.

"What the?! They got four already?!" Eileen was shocked.

"Are you really kidding me right now?" Margaret also felt the shock expression.

 **"Wow! Those scientists are just ridiculous! They went last before us and then they got the lead, like, from out of nowhere!" Margaret said in their confessional.**

 **"I was like -** _ **What?**_ **" Eileen described her reaction on to that moment.**

 _While The Workers found their third book as Eileen grabbed the book._

"Okay. We got to rush a bit." Margaret suggested.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Eileen agreed.

 _While they are having a conversation, they have met with The Chipettes as they gave hi's to each other._

"The book is in here somewhere." Jeanette muttered as she searches a specific row.

"Your book is here, right?" Margaret asked Brittany.

"Yeah, it's on..." Brittany skimmed the list. "20." They are currently in the 20th section.

"Okay." Margaret simply replied.

 _While they are having a conversation, The Sisters passes them without saying anything._

"Those twins... Dang!" Eileen said.

"Why?" Jeanette came over as she found the third book.

"They are on their way to the last one."

"What?!" Both Chipettes was shocked at Eileen's answer.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, their list might be easy than all of us. I could smell _favoritism_." Brittany speculated.

"Brit! Because they're doing Science and they are smart at these kinds of tasks." Jeanette gave an explanation.

"Whatever." Brittany responded.

"Uhm, we should continue our tasks, right?" Margaret forgot that they are still finding some books.

"Oops..." Brittany nervously chuckled and scratches her head. "Yeah, we forgot."

"Alright, we'll see you around somewhere." Margaret said as they leave the aisle.

"Okay, the last one should be here." Mary was scanning a specific row.

 **"We are that best team at this challenge... at these kinds of challenges, to be specific." Susan stated in their confessional.**

 **"We loved it when they made these challenges, good picking, huh?" Mary added and she glanced at her sister. "It is just a good feeling to us."**

"I found it!" Mary found the last book.

"Good catch, Mary. Let's get out!" Susan ordered as they ran to the head librarian.

 _While the other teams were in utter shock as they saw The Twins just finished the task already._

"Well, _I'll be a dang son!_ They just finished!" Mr. Bean said.

"Really?" Irma approached Mr. Bean as she found the third book.

"Let's get back, shall we?"

"Yeah." Irma agreed as they go back in their business.

 _The Twins gave the books to the librarian as she checked every book that they have got. After a few seconds of inspection, the librarian showed the clue to them._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Yes! Thank you!" Susan grabbed the clue and opened it. "Make your way to _Un Caballo_ Coliseum and search for your next clue."

"Okay, let's get out!" Mary said as they left the library.

 _While The Workers just found the fourth book as they carried on._

"Okay, last one. Time to get serious." Margaret said.

"Yeah, I just want to proceed to the next one." Eileen said.

"Agreed."

 _Both of them started walking as they are hoping to find the last book. While The Chipettes also found their fourth book._

"Okay. One more, one more." Jeanette said.

"Just one more and we can carry on." Brittany added.

"Yeah."

 _The Chipettes also started their searching operation for the final book. After a few seconds, The Imaginary Friends finally arrived at the library as they approached the head librarian._

"There she is. Can we have the list, please?" Mac begged as the librarian gave a list to the boy. "Okay. Now, what are we finding now?" Mac opened the list to reveal the content.

"Okay, the character is so difficult to explain." Bloo reacted.

"Now what?"

"What are those numbers and a letter?" Bloo pointed his hand to the right side of the list.

"Hmm, maybe they are the locations of these books?" Mac taking a guess.

"Okay, if we followed it, we would be good."

"Yeah, so it's 33 dash D." Mac reads the rumored location of the book.

"There!" Bloo pointed his hand to the right.

"Alright, let's move." Mac ordered as they started running and passing aisles.

 _While Irma found their fourth book as they continue to search._

"Well, that's four. One more!" Mr. Bean announced.

"We need to find 35 dash A." Irma read the location of the final book.

"Okay, let's roll!" Mr. Bean ordered as they moved.

 _Finally, The Workers found their last book in success, as they check the title._

"Sure, this is it?" Eileen asked.

"Yup, everything's clear and perfect." Margaret gave a gesture. "Alright, let's check it out!" She ordered as they run towards the head librarian.

 **"Surely, the library is so big. But if the librarian didn't give us their locations, we will spend here, eternally!" Margaret said in their confessional as Eileen nodded.**

 _While the librarian is checking their books, The Chipettes also found their last book on the list._

" _Got it~_ " Jeanette said in a singing voice.

"Alright! Now time for the final countdown!" Brittany said as they ran to the head librarian too.

"Oh, hey 'ya!" Eileen greeted the sisters.

"Hey! We just finished too." Jeanette responded.

"Good, good. All we need now is the librarian's final result."

 _The librarian finished checking the books, as she showed the clue and gave it to them._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Alright!" Margaret grabbed the clue and opened it to read it.

"Now it's our turn!" Brittany said as they compiled their books and gave to the librarian for an inspection.

"Okay, let's go!" Margaret said while Eileen glanced at The Chipettes.

"Alright, you guys. See you later!" Eileen waved her hands to say goodbye, for the meantime.

"Bye!" Jeanette waved back as The Workers left.

 _While The Imaginary Friends found their first book as they proceeded already to the second book._

"Okay. Now we go to 24 dash B." Mac announced the next location. "Man, I was right! Hehe." Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just keep going." Bloo frowned as they continue to search for the books.

 **"I'll admit Mac is such a perfectionist, he wants to be always right and he wants to take control of our team, all by himself!" Bloo shared it in their confessional.**

 **"No, I'm not! That's not true!" Mac denying Bloo's claim.**

 **"Well, I'll tell Frankie your secret, if you didn't admit." Bloo blackmailed his partner.**

 **"What?! No! It's not true and also, what secret?"**

 **"You know... When the light goes off everytime you-" Bloo was trying to explain the secret but was interrupted by Mac's hand and covers his mouth.**

 **"Shut it. I didn't do anything!" Mac muttered.**

 _The librarian finished inspecting the books as she gave the clue and bowed to them._

" _O-M-G_. Yes! Thank you!" Brittany exclaimed as she opened the clue to read it.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Hmm, a _coliseum_ , huh?" Jeanette said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Brittany was holding her gut as she was not feeling well.

"Come on! What could possibly go wrong?" Jeanette tried to calm her.

 **"Sometimes, my gut tells me that the upcoming task will be a disaster and malicious!" Brittany said in their confessional as she clutched her gut.**

 **"Wow... you have that feeling?" Jeanette arched her eyebrow. "Is that the same thing happened if Alvin was-"**

 **"No! No! No! Not ever, I will have a... a-a-a-a." Brittany was having a stuttered voice while covering Jeanette's mouth. "A grudge against him! Hehe!" She chuckled nervously.**

 **"Brittany!" Jeanette screamed while she is still covered.**

"Nothing…" Brittany answered.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jeanette ordered as they left the library leaving The Couple and The Imaginary Friends behind.

 _At the village, The Chipmunks arrived at the ceremony as they sat down._

"A ceremony, huh? What could they do for us?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Not sure but, just be prepared." Simon answered.

 _The leader grabbed the water-filled coconut husk as she drinks it and gargled._

"What's she's doing?" Alvin whispered to Simon as he got curious.

 _Simon did not answer the question as he is preparing for what's coming._

 **"Welcoming ceremonies are somehow complicated to understand, you don't know what's coming to you, maybe a pie could splatter all over your face, saying their greetings in other languages, or anything is possible." Simon stated in their confessional.**

 _The leader throws the water onto Alvin's face, he was surprised by this and Simon started removing his glasses to prepare._

"I did not see that coming." Alvin reacted.

"Well, I did see it coming." Simon replied as the water was thrown out over his face.

"Alright. Thank you." Alvin said as the leader gave the clue to him. "Let's see what's up." Alvin opened the clue. "Roadblock. Who's up for some dinner?"

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"I'm not into that." Simon responded. "You'll do it."

"Ugh! Fine!" Alvin surrenders.

 _They stood up to move out of the ceremony._

 _Back at the library, we saw The Couple checking their books to the librarian._

"Let's see if all of them are correct." Mr. Bean said.

 _After checking the books, the librarian gave them the clue._

"Thank you!" Irma said as she opened the clue to scan the next instruction.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Alright, let's find a taxi!" Mr. Bean ordered as they left the library.

 _While The Imaginary Friends, found their third book as they continued searching for the next book._

"Okay. Two more left. That's very convincing." Mac said.

"Convincing than the real convincing." Bloo frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just resume the finding game." Bloo answered as Mac was a little confused on what he said.

 _In the midst of the travel, The Sisters' taxi went to the gas station to refill gas, which they started to act differently._

"Shoot. Now we're stopping!" Mary complained.

"There goes the lead that we preserved!" Susan added.

"Ah! This is a waste of time!" Mary groaned in frustration.

"This sucks." Susan muttered.

 _Their frustrations were sealed on their faces as the screen goes slow-mo as it turns black, indicating that it is time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _While on the road, The Workers saw a taxi that could contain with an another team._

"That's another team, right?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We might be in the lead right now." Eileen predicted.

"Alright, that settles it." Margaret smiled.

"I think that's the coliseum over there!" Eileen pointed her fingers to a big circular structure.

"You're right."

 _The taxi stopped right there and The Workers exited the vehicle and approached the clue box to grab one_.

"Okay. Detour. Building or Solving?" Margaret reads the question.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Building could be the fastest way." Eileen guessed.

Margaret was reading the whole clue. "Yeah, solving puzzles might consume us."

"Time awareness, huh?" Eileen putting her both hands on her sides.

"Of course, duh." Margaret answered. "Let's get inside!" She ordered as they entered the coliseum.

 _Back at the Roadblock, Alvin was currently skewering the first meat._

"Alvin! Go for the details first!" Simon guided his brother.

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard that!" Alvin replied as he observes the sample. "Hmmm, this is quite a little difficult to get through."

"Yeah! Like that!"

 _The Adventurers were finished taking the welcoming ceremony as they opened the clue to read._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Who's up for some dinner?" Simon reads the question.

"I'll do it." Marceline volunteered.

"Sure, I'm not into that kind, I'm an old man right now."

 _They carried on and left the ceremony to meet with The Chipmunks._

"I kinda love this place, it's so windy." The older Simon admitted.

"Yeah, good for camping, isn't it?" The younger Simon asked rhetorically as the old man shrugged. "By the way where's the small critters? Did you see them?"

"I don't know, we didn't see them since at the airport."

 _We see a shot of The Roaches still on the taxi, silence overcomes their vehicle._

"Oh, okay."

 _While Marceline had a short conversation with Alvin._

"Just starting." Marceline said.

"Oh, so you cook?" Alvin said while skewering the middle part of the meat.

"Not that much. Anyways, you saw the roadblock challenge that I participate at first leg, right?" Marceline asked Alvin as he tried to recall that time. "Wait, I don't think you both are there, right?" Marceline recalled also.

"I think we just left at that time." Alvin responded.

 **"I forgot that they are first on the first leg. But still, cooking is not that easy as it looks." Marceline admitted in their confessional. "I just remembered that Roadblock though." She rubbed her chin, trying to remember it.**

" _ **Yo! This is easy as hell!" She shouted as the other teams were surprised that she finishes after them. As she exits the kitchen and serves her finished dish to the customer.**_

 _As the customer tastes first the soup, then takes a sip of coffee into the mouth, he swallowed it as he gave an unusual expression to the vampire queen. After a few seconds, he gave a thumbs up to the girl as he and the locals clapped and cheered for her. Marceline cackled._

" _ **Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Simon jumps in happiness as the customer gave the clue to Marceline while the other two are starting to pick up their pace.**_

 **"That was just luck, definitely. Coffee is easy, but the soup was different. Anyways, this Roadblock might be a hang up for me." Marceline continues to explain.**

"Come on, Alvin! Let's go!" Simon cheered.

"I finally skewered the first one! Now, for the setup." Alvin announced as he wiped his sweat.

 _While at the coliseum, both The Sisters and The Chipettes arrived at the same time. The former got their clue, followed by the latter._

"Okay, Building or Solving?" Mary reads the question.

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Solving is the obvious choice right there, Mary." Susan answered as she thinks it was a rhetorical question. The Twins are now entering the coliseum.

"What should we do?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Let's solve! Don't wanna do the cleaning." Brittany answered in a mean voice.

"Yeah, plus it includes a horse riding though..." Jeanette continues to read the clue. "Yeah, we'll take Solving." She finally agrees as they entered the coliseum also.

 _The Workers saw that the other teams started to arrive as they rushed a little bit on cleaning the horse._

"Dang it, they're here!" Margaret exclaimed as she cleans the back of the horse.

"Alright, as soon as I could get a grip on his feet." Eileen was cleaning the front feet.

 _Back at the library, The Imaginary Friends finished the list as they put the books on the desk of the librarian to check it._

"Whew! What a task!" Mac exclaimed.

"Sure is." Bloo agreed. "Tough luck for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this leg might be the heating point for me. But I don't care, just go with the flow." Mac breathed.

 _After inspecting the books, the librarian gave the clue to them._

"Thank you!" Mac grabbed the clue and opened it to read the next instruction.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Bloo ordered as Mac nodded and they left the place.

 _While back at the coliseum, both The Chipettes and The Twins started racing with their horses._

"This is so cool!" Jeanette cried as the horse was running.

"Yee-ha!" Susan mimicking like a cowboy and spun her hands like she was holding a rope.

 **"It's so awesome to have a free ride with a horse. This is quite fun that I actually thought." Susan stated in their confessional.**

 _They finally made it to the other side as they grabbed a letter and quickly climbed up to the horse._

"Come on! Let's get back!" Jeanette commanded as the horse complied and started to run.

"Follow them!" Susan ordered and the horse started to run too.

"Let's go, Jeanette!" Brittany shouted.

"Mary! Come on, let's go!" Mary cheered.

 _Both of them are done with their first lap and plunged down to the ground to run to their partners. Both Susan and Jeanette dropped their letters to the assembly point as the other team members started to rush to their horses._

"Come on, Brit! You can do it!" Jeanette cheered.

"Mary! Get your _ass_ on fire!" Susan cheered.

 _Both of them started to command their horses as the animals started running._

 _Meanwhile, The Roaches had arrived at the ceremony as they sat down._

"We are definitely last." Marky stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Let's catch up, still, we are still in the race." Joey lifted up their spirits.

 _The leader started to gargle the water as it spits down to Joey's face. Joey did not react to it as he grabbed a towel to wipe the water. Marky soon got spat too._

"God!" Marky muttered as he wiped the water from his face.

The leader gave the clue to the critters as Joey grabbed it to open it. "Roadblock. Who's up for some dinner?"

 **Joey & Marky – currently in Last Place**

"I do." Marky raised his hands.

"Okay, let's go!" Joey ordered as they left the ceremony.

 _At the Roadblock, Alvin was on his way to finishing his last meat as he skewered the bottom part._

"Alright, easy right there." Alvin muttered and adds a little force to push the stick towards to the other side. "Yes, for the _finale_!"

 **"I kinda get a lot of lessons here in this race. First, time is precious as it passes by. Second, doing work could be fun and third, believe in yourself and your partner." Alvin said in their confessional.**

 **"Wow! I don't know what to say at that statement, Alvin, you improved a lot." Simon was impressed at Alvin.**

"Okay, almost there." Alvin sets up the meat to the metal grill.

"Hope he got this." Simon wished.

 _Alvin finished setting up the final meat, Alvin called the head chef to check on the meat. The chef observed the meat very carefully as he touched the meat. After a careful inspection, the chef gave a thumbs up._

"Alright, Alvin!" Simon cheered.

"Thank you!" Alvin said as he grabbed the clue and ran to Simon.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Okay, we gotta leave!" Simon ordered as they ran and left the place.

 _While they are on their way outside, they passed The Roaches as both Alvin and Joey glanced at each other. Alvin gave an 'I got an eye on you' gesture to Joey._

"Still having a grudge against Joey, hmm?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, just a little, if you don't mind." Alvin answered.

 _The Roaches arrived at the scene as Marky approached the cooking area to start._

"Go, Marky! Push!" Joey cheered.

"Marcy, are you done yet?" Simon asked loudly.

"Yeah, almost." Marceline answered. "Just almost..."

 _At the coliseum, The Couple had arrived at the place as they grabbed the clue._

"Building or Solving?" Irma reads the question.

"Building." Mr. Bean simply answered as Irma nodded and entered the coliseum.

 _Speaking of the coliseum, The Workers are done cleaning the horse as they prepared to straddle to the animal._

"Alright. I'll go first!" Margaret offered as she carefully climbs the horse. "Wow! His legs are so long."

"Man, this would take longer." Eileen predicted.

 _While at the Solving part, both The Twins and The Chipettes are currently got 4 laps finished. Jeanette hopped on to the horse as she patted the animal as it complied._

"Come on! Let's get there faster!" Jeanette said.

 _Then, Susan hopped on to the horse also as she patted the back as it runs._

"Let's catch them up!" Susan said.

 _While at the Building part, both of them are now straddled to the horse as they patted the back of it and complied._

"Come on, bud. We could move faster, alright?" Eileen asked the horse.

"Eileen, just let him run like that." Margaret defended as Eileen shrugged.

 _Back at the Solving part again, both of the teams scored another lap as they switched players._

"Come on. Brit! Quick!" Jeanette quickly landed on her feet as Brittany complied.

"Okay, Mary. Your turn!" Susan said as Mary climbed up to the horse.

"Hi-ya!" Brittany patted the back of the horse as it started running.

"Let's go, boy!" Mary followed suit.

 _Back at the Roadblock, Marceline was done setting up the last meat as she waits for the judge's review._

"This is it. Moment of truth." Marceline muttered.

 _After a validation occurred, the chef turns around to give her a thumbs up gesture. Marceline jumped in joy._

"Alright!" Simon cried.

The chef gave the clue to the vampire. "Thank you!" Marceline approached Simon as she opens the clue to read the next instruction.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Oh! This would be interesting." Simon was surprised.

"Yeah?" Marceline got confused.

"Yeah." Simon replied back. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He ordered as they left the place.

 _The Roaches are now the last team remain at the Roadblock as Marky was currently skewering the middle part of his first meat._

"Ah! This is too tight." Marky complained.

 **"I was concern that the meat is not that thin, the stick starts to wear out and it just blew away." Marky stated in their confessional. "And that sucked real hard."**

"Ugh!" Marky groaned as a stick was dropped to the ground, he grabbed it to continue.

"Come on, Joey! Concentrate." Joey cheers him up.

 _While at the library, The Chipmunks arrived at the place as they approached the head librarian._

"Can we get the list?" Simon asked as the librarian complied.

"Thanks. Let's see what's inside." Alvin revealed the list, he was surprised at the content. "What the heck is this?"

"It seems that it's full of _Japanese_ characters!" Simon concluded. "Well, we need to find their locations."

"Sure, it says 31 dash A." Alvin reads the location.

"Alright, let's begin." Simon said as they walked to the aisles.

 **"I love these kinds of challenges, mental challenges is so fundamental and it gives myself a big confidence." Simon happily stated in their confessional.**

 **"Wow, the reverse one goes for me." Alvin aimed a finger at himself.**

 **"Uh-huh." Simon responded.**

"Got 'em!" Simon grabbed their first book. "Yeah, looks the same." He skimmed the list to compare the characters.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever, let's just get that." Alvin said in a bored tone.

 _Back at the Solving part, The Workers finished their drive with the horse as they prepared to connect it to the buggy._

"Okay, let's walk the horse out." Margaret commanded as they guided the horse.

 **"Somehow, this experience is such a rare thing to happen. It's great to see a big creature like this to come up into our faces." Margaret said in their confessional.**

 **"True. Besides, it's one of my favorite memory to treasure it forever." Eileen admitted.**

 _After arranging and setting up the horse to the buggy, the keeper checked the arrangement as he gave the clue to them._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Thank you so much!" Margaret bowed her head as Eileen opened the clue.

"Pit Stop! It's a Pit Stop!" Eileen announced.

"Yeah, this will be it. Woo!" Margaret said.

"Yup, let's get out of here!" Eileen ordered as they left the coliseum.

 _Still, at the Building task, The Couple are still cleaning the horse._

"Hmph! This horse is hard to clean!" Mr. Bean said.

"Well, it really is." Irma agreed. "But we should be careful on everything though. The horse might kick you or something." She warned him.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Bean agreed as she now moves onto the other foot of the horse.

 _At the outside of coliseum, The Imaginary Friends arrived as they grabbed the clue and rip it._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Detour. Which one?" Bloo asked.

"Let's do solving." Mac answered.

"Alright, horse riding. Awesome!" Bloo felt excited.

 _The Imaginary Friends entered the coliseum as they saw the sights of the other teams._

"Yes! They're still here!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go to that horse!" Mac aimed a finger towards the vacated horse.

"Yeah." Bloo agreed as they ran towards the horse.

 _While The Imaginary Friends are currently preparing for the challenge, The Chipettes and The Twins are starting their 8th lap as the former were in the lead, followed by the latter._

"Let's go, Brit!" Jeanette screamed.

"You go, girl!" Susan screamed also.

"Come on, horse! We got a puzzle to do!" Brittany commanded.

 _As Brittany arrived at the spot and grabs a letter and climbs back to the animal as the horse run back. While Mary followed too._

"One more to go and off we go!" Mary muttered as she climbs back up and runs back.

"Let's go, Brit!" Jeanette repeated what she said earlier.

"Mary! Come on! Come on!" Susan shouted more.

 _Brittany stomped down to the ground as she dropped the letter and Jeanette quickly climbed up to the horse as she commands the horse and runs away._

"Let's go, Jeanette! One more!" Brittany shouted.

 _While Mary stomped down also and dropped the letter. Susan takes her turn as they run away._

" _Sus_! Let's go!" Mary shouted.

 _While at the Pit Stop, The Workers arrived there to check in._

 **Eileen & Margaret – 3** **rd** **Place; arrived at 10:21pm**

 _ **"Eileen & Margaret... you're team number three!" Phil announced their placement.**_

"Oh yeah!" Margaret exclaimed as they high-fived each other.

 _ **"What can you say about your placement right now?" Phil asked them.**_

"It's good, definitely good. We're safe at this place." Margaret responded as Eileen nodded in agreement.

"We're hoping that we will be in first at the next leg." Eileen wished.

 _Back at the Roadblock, Marky was finished with setting up the final meat. The head chef analyzes both meats, Marky hoping that it would be good. After validation, the head chef raises his thumb indicating that it was good._

"Yes. Thank you." Marky said as he grabbed the clue and ran towards Joey.

 **Joey & Marky – currently in Last Place**

"Good job!" Joey complimenting Marky as he opened the clue to read the next instruction. "Okay, time to get out." Joey said as they left the place.

 _At the library, The Chipmunks are now in their fourth book, they are currently searching for the next book._

"Wow! I didn't know we would manage to find three books in ten minutes." Alvin felt amazed at Simon's amazing tenure.

"Well, Alvin, don't underestimate my strengths. Let your mind sink that in." Simon responded.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Alvin replied. "But I am honestly bummed right now."

"If I could use your little help, you wouldn't be bummed at this time." Simon offered him.

"Fine." Alvin finally agrees as they continued their expedition.

 _While at the coliseum, both The Chipettes and The Twins finished riding the horses as they scattered the letters._

"What do you think it is, Jeanette?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Hmm, let's see..." Jeanette jumbled the letters.

"Let us jumbled the letters, there's thousands of a probabilities of answering this puzzle." Mary said.

"Yeah, let's jumble it." Susan agreed as they jumbled the letters too.

 _While The Couple is on the verge of finishing the cleaning portion of the Building challenge._

"Okay, needs to be dry, then it's a go!" Irma said.

"Wow! I didn't even hit by this horse." Mr. Bean said as the horse kicked his arm.

"Ow! What the _heck_?" Mr. Bean rubbing his arm.

"He literally kicked you. Hahaha!" Irma laughed.

 **"Looks like I got jinxed." Mr. Bean said in their confessional.**

 **"No, silly, the horse heard you and he plays you! Haha!" Irma laughed again.**

 **"Pfft."**

 _While The Imaginary Friends are now on their 3rd lap as Mac climbed on and he commanded the horse as it runs away._

"Let's go, Mac!" Bloo cried.

"Yeah! Let's go, horse!" Mac was talking to the animal.

 _While The Sisters and The Chipettes are stuck on their puzzle._

"This is taking forever, Jeanette!" Brittany complained.

"Wait a second..." Jeanette muttered as she was jumbling until... "I got it! I got it!"

"You do?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, it's that simple. Uh-huh." Jeanette said in a sarcastic tone. "This."

 _Brittany saw Jeanette's answer, it was_ _ **ARGENTINA**_ _._

"Yup, that's the answer." Brittany reacted. "Judge! Judge!"

 _The horsekeeper checked the answer as he nodded and showed the next clue. Brittany grabbed it._

"Thank you!" Brittany bowed her head as it opened the clue.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Pit Stop!" Jeanette cried. "Plaza Piatto."

"Okay, let's go!" Brittany ordered as they left the coliseum.

 _While The Twins are still jumbling the words. Until..._

"Wait a _sec_!" Mary stopped Susan as she got a possible answer. "I know what it is!"

"Oh..." Susan also got an idea.

" _Argentina_!" The twins announced in unison as they jumbled once more. 'Okay, this is it!"

"Judge!" Susan called the horsekeeper.

 _The horsekeeper checked their answer as he nodded and showed the clue._

"Thank you so much!" Mary grabbed the clue.

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Pit Stop." Susan reads the title.

"Yeah, we gotta follow those chipmunks!" Mary offered as Susan nodded and left the place.

 _While at the library, The Adventurers arrived at the place as they approached the head librarian._

"Hello! Could we get a list?" Marceline asked the librarian as she gave the list.

"Okay. Let's see what we got here." Simon said as Marceline opened the list.

"Oh, what's this? What language is this?" Marceline arched her brow.

" _Greek_?" Simon guessed. "Nevermind, let's find them all." He shrugged as they started walking.

 _The Chipmunks got their last book as they compiled it._

"That's it! The final book. We should go to the librarian." Simon commanded.

"Okay. It's kind of a heavy." Alvin complained because he carries the book.

 _They approached the librarian to give the books to her. The librarian currently checks the books._

"Hey! Another team got in. Didn't know that." Alvin notices The Adventurers.

"Oh, didn't notice too." Simon replied. "Anyways, Alvin, at the next leg, you can use your strategies now. It's kinda big change, you know?"

"Really?" Alvin wasn't sure what he had heard.

"Yup, I trusted you again." Simon nodded.

"Thanks." Alvin scratched his hair.

 _The librarian was finished checking the books as she showed the clue to them._

"Thank you! _Gracias_!" Simon grabbed the clue and opened it.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Come on! Let's get outta here before the critters show up!" Alvin said as they leave the library.

 _While at the coliseum, The Couple was now straddled at their horse._

"This is so cool! I could be the Queen of the Land!" Irma cried.

"I'm just sitting here doing... sitting." Mr. Bean said.

 **"You know that a little ride couldn't hurt the time." Irma said in their confessional.**

 **"Loving every moment of this." Mr. Bean added.**

 _The Couple finally arrived at the other side to connect the horse to the buggy._

"Okay, let's get this fixed." Mr. Bean said as they started setting up.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Chipettes had arrived to check in to Phil._

 _ **"Brittany and Jeanette... you're team number four!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 10:43pm**

 _Both of them hugged each other._

 _ **"There's another team coming on." Phil pointed his finger at The Twins as they stomped the mat. "Susan and Mary... you're team number five!" Phil informed them.**_

 **Susan & Mary – 5** **th** **Place; arrived at 10:44pm**

"Alright!" Susan exclaimed as they high-fived at each other and gave also the high-fives to the other team.

"Good game, good game." Jeanette said.

 _Back at the coliseum, The Couple finished connecting the horse and the buggy as they called the judge to check it out._

"That looked beautiful." Mr. Bean described the buggy.

"I know right, if we keep it, we would use it every day!" Irma imagined.

"Oh, please." Mr. Bean responded.

 _The horsekeeper showed the clue as Irma grabbed it._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Thank you!" Irma opened it to reveal the next instruction.

"Pit Stop! Finally!" Mr. Bean said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He ordered as they left the coliseum.

 _While The Imaginary Friends are now on their way to the last lap. Mac climbed up as he commanded the horse to move, it complied._

"Let's go, Mac!" Bloo cried.

"Okay, move faster!" Mac patted his back repeatedly as the speed goes faster. "Ah!" He screamed as he was holding for dear life.

"Mac! You can do this!"

 **"I'll admit that without Bloo, life would be dull as a non-living doll." Mac stated in their confessional.**

 **"What? You rhyming now? But seriously, rhyme yours properly." Bloo crossed his arms as Mac frowned.**

 _Mac grabbed the last letter as he quickly climbed up and patted the back of the horse; it complied._

"Come on, dude! Faster!" Bloo continues to scream.

"I'm on it! Maximum power! Ah!" Mac patted the back repeatedly as it goes faster than he thought. "Come on!"

"That's it!" Bloo shrieked when he said that.

Mac arrived safely as he dropped the final letter and they started to solve the puzzle. "Okay, let's start."

 _At the library, The Roaches arrived and gets the list of books that they need to find._

"Okay, now let's find this all or we could be in trouble!" Joey said as they started to find the books.

 _While The Adventurers found their last book as they compiled the books that they have gathered._

"Alright, that's all in all." Marceline said. "Come on, let's check them out." She ordered as they approached the head librarian.

"Hey, the cockroaches are here!" Simon said as they noticed the last team.

"Yeah, I kinda felt bad on them." Marceline felt concerned at them as they put the books on the desk.

"Yeah, but we really need the million dollars though." Simon replied.

 _After inspecting the books, the head librarian showed the clue as Marceline grabbed it._

"Thank you!" Marceline opened the clue. " _Un Caballo_ Coliseum."

"Oh, okay. Let's leave." Simon offered as they left the library.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Couple stomped the mat for an update on their placement._

 _ **"Mr. Bean and Irma... you're team number six!" Phil announced.**_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 6** **th** **Place; arrived at 10:59pm**

"Woo!" Mr. Bean cried as they hugged each other.

"So how's the Roadblock, Irma?" Phil asked the girl.

"Well, I'm so happy that the Roadblock is not a wrecking ball. So much for my emotion." Irma laughed as all of them even Phil and the local greeter.

"Still, not a bad leg." Mr. Bean admitted.

 _At the coliseum, The Imaginary Friends are still solving the puzzle._

"Arg- Arg- Arg- what the heck is this?" Bloo whined.

"Wait. Arg- Arg- That's it!" Mac got an idea as he raised a finger.

 _He arranged it one more time as the words come to life._

"Argentina! Dude, nice!" Bloo complimented him.

"Sure. Judge?" Mac called the keeper.

 _The horsekeeper checked the answer as he nodded and showed the clue to them._

"Alright. Thanks!" Mac grabbed it and opened it.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Pit Stop! Okay, let's go!" Bloo did not want to waste time as they left the coliseum.

 _While The Chipmunks arrived at the place and grabbed a clue to read it._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Detour. Building or Solving?" Simon reads the question.

"Do you really need an answer to that?" Alvin responded with a sarcastic tone.

"Sure, solving it is." Simon concluded.

 _They ran to the coliseum and started to communicate with each other on who's going to ride first._

"You're going first, Simon!" Alvin suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you are the prodigy, the genius one." Alvin answered.

"Fine." Simon surrendered as he started to climb up to the horse.

 _The Imaginary Friends arrived at the Pit Stop for a check in update._

 _ **"Bloo and Mac... you're team number seven!" Phil announced.**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 7** **th** **Place; arrived at 11:12pm**

"Cool." Bloo reacted as they laughed and high-fived each other.

 _At the library, The Roaches found their fourth book as they continued walking._

"We need to find one. Let's go!" Joey ordered as they started running.

"We're almost there!" Marky said. "24... 25... 26!" He points a finger at the number.

"Okay, we just need to find the weird character." Joey started scanning the books.

"Okay, okay."

 _Back at the coliseum, The Chipmunks are now on their 5th lap, as Simon takes his turn again._

"Come on, let's go!" Alvin said.

"Run like a _wind_!" Simon patted the back of the horse as it ran.

"We don't wanna lose here already!" Alvin continued to scream.

 _At the library, The Roaches just found their final book as they rushed towards to the head librarian for checking._

"Man, just don't give up on everything, alright?" Marky guided his brother.

"Of course, man! I don't give up." Joey replied.

"That's right, whatever it takes, we will still be unbreakable!" Marky promised as Joey smiled and gave him a hug.

 _After checking the books, the librarian showed their next clue and Joey grabbed it._

"Thank you!" Joey opened the clue to read it.

 **Joey & Marky – currently in Last Place**

"Okay, come on! We don't have much time!" Marky said as they left the library.

 _The Adventures arrived at the coliseum as they grabbed the clue and opened it._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Detour. Which one?" Marceline asked.

"Solving looks good." Simon answered.

 _They entered the coliseum to take a horse. While The Chipmunks are now on their last lap, Simon climbs up to the horse as he commanded it and started running._

"Come on, Simon! Faster!" Alvin cried.

"Come on! For the love of Amazing Race!" Simon cried as he patted the back of the animal repeatedly, the horse went faster, Simon was holding the sides of the horse.

 _The effect goes slow-mo as we take a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back at the show, Simon arrived at the checkpoint to grab the last letter._

"Got it!" Simon muttered as he quickly climbed back up to the horse. "Come on, horse! Let's move!" He patted its back as it started to run.

"Yeah!" Alvin cheered once more.

 _While Marceline grabs the first letter and quickly climbed back up and commanded the horse._

"Let's go, Marcy! You can do it!" Simon cheered his partner.

"This is incredible!" Marceline cried while she is currently straddling.

 **"It's so cool that we managed to ride a horse, I think I didn't ride it for a long time." Marceline stated in their confessional.**

 **"Yeah, you did ride one, but I think that's a different story behind it." Simon clarifies.**

 **"Oh, so it's my first time?"**

 **"Yup."**

 _Marceline arrives at the starting point to drop the letter as Simon climbs up for the second lap._

"Simon! Let him all out!" Marceline suggested.

"Okay!" Simon heard it.

 _The Chipmunks are still on their puzzle, still puzzled at the problem._

"Maybe it's that too easy for you to see?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Yeah, I think about it." Simon brushed his chin to think. "Yup, too easy for me to see." Simon said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm right, alright." Alvin was right.

"Okay, this is... Argentina." Simon scrambled the letters once more as the target noun has been fixed.

"Judge!" Alvin called the keeper.

 _The keeper complied as he checked the answer. Within a few seconds, the keeper gave a thumbs up and showed the clue to them._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Thank you!" Simon grabbed the clue and opened it. "Pit Stop! Warning, the last team to check in may be _eliminated_."

"Come on!" Alvin offered as they left the coliseum.

 _While The Adventurers are now on their 5th lap, Marceline quickly climbs up to the horse._

"Okay, move!" Marceline patted the back of the horse as it complied.

"Let's keep the horse calm for a minute." Simon suggested as he waved his hands in the air.

 _Marceline grabbed a letter as she quickly came back at the horse as they move forward._

"Way to go, Marcy!" Simon cheered.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Chipmunks arrived there for a check-in update._

 _ **"Alvin and Simon... you're team number eight!" Phil announced. "You're still in the race."**_

 **Alvin & Simon – 8** **th** **Place; arrived at 12:07am**

"Good gracious. Woo!" Simon exclaimed.

 _ **"How's the leg for you guys?" Phil asked them.**_

"It was not that bad, except for the flight failure, it went really well." Simon answered.

"Also, we're first on the last flight." Alvin added and chuckled.

 _Back at the coliseum, The Adventurers are now on their way to the last lap, Marceline climbed up as she commanded the horse to move and it complied._

"Let's go! Marcy!" Simon cried.

 _While at the entrance of the coliseum, The Roaches arrived as they grabbed the clue and opened it._

 **Joey & Marky – currently in Last Place**

"Building or Solving?" Marky reads the question.

"Building, that's final." Joey answered.

"Alright." Marky accepted as they entered the coliseum.

 _Marceline grabbed the final letter as she climbed back up and they left the checkpoint._

"Let's go! Let's go!" Simon continues to cheer.

 _While The Roaches started to wash the horse with speed._

"Come on, we can do this!" Joey said as he washes the sides of the horse.

'"I'm on it!" Marky washes the feet.

 _Marceline arrived at the starting point as she dropped the final letter. They started to scramble the letters_.

"It's all nine!" Marceline counted the letters.

"Hmm..." Simon hummed as he gazed at the letters. "Let's switch letters."

"Okay." She complied as the letters were switched.

"Now I got it." Simon jumbled the letters one more time as it revealed the word: _**ARGENTINA**_.

"Whoa..." Marceline just froze there.

"Anyways, judge?" Simon called the keeper.

 _The keeper approached them as he looked at the answer. The keeper nodded as he showed the clue._

"Got it. Yes!" Simon high-fived his partner and grabbed the clue.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 9** **th** **Place**

"Hope it's a Pit Stop!" Marceline wished.

"Yes, it is. The last team to check in may be eliminated." Simon reads the warning.

"Okay, this is it!" Marceline exclaimed as they left the coliseum.

 _While The Roaches are still cleaning the horse._

"Dang it, man. We tried." Marky was on the verge of surrendering.

"Come on, man! Don't give up, we must finish this!" Joey tried to motivate his brother.

 _It was too late for The Roaches to catch up as The Adventurers arrived at the Pit Stop._

 _ **"Marceline and Simon... you are team number nine!" Phil announced. "You're still in the race."**_

 **Marceline & Simon – 9** **th** **Place; arrived at 12:24am**

"Oh. My. God." Marceline reacted. "That was one tough leg though."

"Agree, but we promised to each other that we will stay in this race until the end!" Simon vowed as Phil nodded.

 _The Roaches both straddled to the horse as it runs._

"Remember, we have a lot of fun here." Joey gave a word of wisdom.

"Yeah, fun is in the air." Marky smiled.

 _They arrived at the other side as they received their next clue and opened it._

 **Joey & Marky – currently in Last Place**

"Pit Stop." Joey simply said. "Come on, here comes the final blow." Joey sees it coming as they left the coliseum.

 _The Roaches arrived at the Pit Stop as they stomped the mat._

"Welcome to Buenos Aires!" The local greeter greeted them.

 _ **"Joey and Marky... you're the last team to arrive." Phil said in a serious voice. "And I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race."**_

 **Joey & Marky – Eliminated**

 _Marky hugged Joey all of a sudden as Joey hugged back as he understands the news._

"It's okay, dude. It's okay, it happened." Joey tried to calm him.

"Yeah, I know right?" Marky suddenly snapped and laughed while Joey, Phil, and the greeter laughed.

 **"God! That was so emotional!" Marky admitted in their confessional.**

 **"I know but we managed to pull a victory somehow." Joey added.**

 _ **"Joey and Marky... you're team number... ONE!"**_

 _ **"Ahhh!" Joey shouted as they were jumping in happiness and holding their arms.**_

 **"...and that's the bucket list that I have checked. No money but still, I have Marky!"**

 **Marky awed at the statement. "Oh, Joey! I'm going to miss this though."**

 **"Me either." Joey agreed.**

 **"By the way, let's get out and Dee-Dee must be food tripping at the house."**

 **"Oh yeah!"**

The Roaches packed their bags as they left the Pit Stop.

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDIT**_

* * *

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams gave themselves a high raise!"**_

 _"Oh my God!" Lori with a shrieking voice as she was doing something._

 _ **"And some teams tried to polished their frustrations."**_

 _"Ah! Dang it!" The older Simon screamed._

 _"This is will go down forever." Margaret covered her face as a sign of frustration._

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

1st: Lincoln & Lori - arrived at 7:36pm Roadblocks: Lincoln 2, Lori 2

2nd: Luke & Karl - arrived at 8:49pm Roadblocks: Luke 2, Karl 3

3rd: Eileen & Margaret - arrived at 10:21pm Roadblocks: Eileen 2, Margaret 3

4th: Brittany & Jeanette - arrived at 10:43pm Roadblocks: Brittany 3, Jeanette 2

5th: Susan & Mary - arrived at 10:44pm Roadblocks: Susan 3, Mary 2

6th: Mr. Bean & Irma - arrived at 10:59pm Roadblocks: Mr. Bean: 2, Irma: 3

7th: Bloo & Mac - arrived at 11:12pm Roadblocks: Bloo 2, Mac 3

8th: Alvin & Simon - arrived at 12:07am Roadblocks: Alvin 3, Simon 2

9th: Marceline & Simon - arrived at 12:24am Roadblocks: Marceline 3, Simon 2

10th: Joey & Marky - arrived at 12:31am Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)


	4. Everything's Underrated For Me!

_**A/N: Back with another episode of TAR:CC! I was supposed to update it at January, but school works got me up inactive at this fic, so I apologized for the late update of this fic. Finally, after almost 4 months of no sign of activity, I have finally completed the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **episode of TAR:CC!**_

* * *

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Platrium – Hey! Miss this one? Loljk. This is it, a new leg! Hope you got your predictions right! :p Also, I'm currently reading the TAR Pokemon 3 and finished the first leg. I'll probably finished and review it, next week! Hope you can bear with me.**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, have fun reading it and I apologized for the inactivity of this fic, but I hope you enjoy this 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **leg! :D**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

* * *

 _ **Episode #4 - Everything's Underrated For Me! – Lincoln**_

* * *

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race..." Phil started. "...teams continued racing in Argentina!"**_

 _ **"Look at the place! It's so cool!" Lincoln saw different buildings and a wide beach.**_

 _ **"The top teams fell down flat to the bottom!"**_

 _ **"This is hopeless..." Marceline covers and shakes her face.**_

 _ **"As some teams took advantage of it."**_

 _ **"Let's get it on!" Luke shouted as his partner both laughed and executed their taunt.**_

 _ **"While the bottom three gave their all just to stay in the race."**_

 _ **"Come on! For the love of Amazing Race!" Simon cried as he patted the back of the animal repeatedly, the horse went faster, Simon was holding the sides of the horse.**_

 **"Simon! Let him all out!" Marceline suggested.**

 **"Come on, we can do this!" Joey said as he washes the sides of the horse.**

 _ **"After a battle for survival, The Roaches who came in last."**_

 _ **"Joey and Marky... you're the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race."**_

 _ **"Nine teams remaining... who will be eliminated... next?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _We kicked the episode with different shots of different structures; from the places that the teams went to the buggies and to the Pit Stop location. Then, the sun has risen in Buenos Aires as a team was standing on the mat waiting for their time of departure._

"7:35..." Lincoln looked at his watch. "7:36. Go!"

 _Lori rips the clue and opened it to read._

 **Lincoln & Lori – departed at 7:36am**

"Make your way to Zambia!"

 _ **"Teams will fly more than 5000 miles to the African country of Zambia. Once arrived, they will drive themselves to Batoka Aerodrome where their next clue is waiting for them." Phil explained.**_

"Okay, Zambia. Does that mean there's a _Zambia_ -ut there?" Lincoln joked.

"Oh, shove it, Lincoln. I don't wanna hear any bad jokes from Luan for the meantime, but you just broke it." Lori gave a glaring look at Lincoln.

"Nah, I just missed her jokes, to be honest **,** " Lincoln responded with a stoic tone.

"Okay, twerp. Let's move." Lori ordered and started to walk.

"Sure." Lincoln followed suit.

 **"It feels so good to be number one! It kinda settles me, literally." Lori chuckled as she states it at the confessional.**

 **"Of course! I'm happy that we're on top, and we want it to keep it until the end. As long as there is no disturbances and barricades blocking our way." Lincoln added as Lori nodded at the statement.**

 _The Siblings entered the taxi and closed the door as their vehicle drove away._

"Zambia, Zambia, Zambia. Which continent is it?" Lori asked.

"Wait, is that a rhetorical question? That's seventh-grade geography! It's Africa!" Lincoln's answering tone went high.

"There's no need to raise your voice, twerp."

"There's no need to ask me that kinds of questions, you could ask your phone that." He crossed his arms.

 _Silence and the frown was the response of the teenager and Lincoln smirked. "Someone just got burned."_

 _After a few minutes of taxi travel, they arrived at the airport and entered the premise to find an airline company for their next destination._

"Alright, let's find a certain African Airline!" Lincoln raised a finger as he continues walking

"Okay, Mr. Geography, you'll do the job and I... will just follow you." Lori crossed her arms and followed suit.

 _After a few seconds of walking, they found a certain airline as they negotiated the counter._

"We would like to book a flight for Livingstone," Lincoln asked while re-reading the clue.

 _The counter complied as she started typing and finding a flight for them. After a few seconds..._

"8:30am, today. But you'll arrive first at Johannesburg at 6:45pm and Livingstone at 7:35pm."

"Nice decision, Lincoln." Lori simply complimenting her little brother and smiled at him.

"Well..." He scratched his white hair and chuckled. "That's luck. But by the way, I apologized for that mean response earlier, I just wanna get back at you for roughing me."

Lori cooed. "Linc, don't worry, I accept your apology. We're in the race right now, so roughing could bring us down!"

"Okay." He simply smiled.

 _The ticket was received by the first team as they high-fived each other._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 1** **st** **Team on 1** **st** **Flight**

 _After 45 minutes of waiting, their flight will be on air for a few minutes as The Siblings arrived at their plane. They are the only team on this flight; they sat down on their chairs as they waved to the screen._

"This would be worth it," Lincoln said.

"This should be _,_ " Lori reassured.

 _Soon after, the plane lifted off into the air as they are now making their way to Africa._

 _While_ on _the other hand, the second or the last flight contained the remaining eight teams as they sat and they started to do random things._

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **Flight**

"Most of the teams are on this flight. So we expect that this will be a neck and neck situation to deal with." Karl explained their current situation.

"I think this will be an ultimate _switcheroo_ and it's gonna be competitive," Mac said.

"Once prepared, will always be prepared." Bloo gave a quote.

"I hope we will stay on top..." Eileen said.

"Or going in first!" Margaret completed the statement for her partner.

"Alright, off we go!" Alvin cried.

 _The second flight lifts off to the air also._

 _ **7:41PM**_

 _After a long eleven hour flight and a stopover, the first flight arrived at Zambia. The Siblings exited the airplane to run and started to find the way out of the airport._

"Where's the exit? We need to find the marked car." Lori asked Lincoln.

"It's out there somewhere..." Lincoln said as they stopped to look at the signs upward. "...exit! This way!" He gestured to the left as they started to move again.

"There's the exit! And I can see the vehicles and it's-it's..." Lori saw a bunch of vehicles outside and ran outside.

"...different?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

 **"When was the last time we used a jeep?" Lori asked in their confessional.**

 **"At the first one, I believe?" Lincoln wasn't sure about his answer.**

 **"When your ankle got wrecked badly?"**

* * *

" _ **I'm so proud of you!" Lori said in an emotional tone as she lifted Lincoln and lets him sit down on the front seat of the jeep as she starts the engine and gave a glance to her Lincoln as she gave a smile for his sacrifice.**_

* * *

 **"Yeah. I think it was. What a bad day that was." Lincoln flinched and cringed at that flashback.**

 _Both of them entered at their jeeps as Lori started the engine and turned on the headlights, due to night time. They are now moving and exiting the airport._

"What could be the feeling that we're racing at night?" Lincoln asked.

"Hard to say, Lincoln. But I think it's that hard because I can barely see light on the road." Lori squinted her eyes, trying to find a light on the road.

 **"I'm literally terrified at the sight. When we left the city or something, we just met darkness. I am just cautious on the road." Lori said in the confessional.**

 _After 8 minutes of trailing off the road, they finally found their first points at Zambia._

"Batoka Aerodrome. That's it!" Lincoln found a group of planes on site.

"Alright," Lori gave an evil smirk as they pulled over and ran to the gate, but somehow they encountered a sign, that says:

"Dang it, 7 o'clock!" Lincoln reads it in a frustrating voice.

"Guess, all of them will catch up and take over our place," Lori said.

"This is what I'm afraid of happening... and it's-it's gonna happen!" Lincoln started to panicking and wandering.

"Lincoln, relax _,_ please. Let's just need some sleep right now." Lori convinced Lincoln to exhale the stress.

"Okay, okay. I just need some rest too." Lincoln sighed.

 _After that short sibling conversation, both of them laid on the ground to get some shut-eye. They used their bags as their pillow, just to feel their heads comfortable._

"Another stressful race later..." Lincoln yawned as he closed his eyes, followed by Lori.

 _ **7:00AM**_

 _The sun has risen from above, a noise coming from a plane, a shot of waterfalls was seen. The gate from the aerodrome starts to open as teams raced their way to the clue box. All of them murmured as they grabbed their clues and opened it._

"Who's ready..." Lori reads the first two words.

"...for the heights..." Karl followed.

"...of the century?" Susan added.

 _ **"At this Roadblock, teams will go on for a wet ride of their lives, where one of them will face the terrifying Roadblock challenge ever." Phil stopped to look at the sight of the falls. "One team member will choose a microlight plane and they will fly above the Victoria Falls. When they landed, they must prepare for a big jump from the falls, 100 feet below. If they managed to fall down successfully, the tourist guides will help them arrived in the land and they will hand over their next clue. While the other team member will watch their partner jump at the Knife Edge's Bridge, where they will reunite." Phil explained the challenge.**_

"It's your turn, Lori," Lincoln said.

"Kay, fine." Lori groaned as she reads the instruction; she widened her eyes for a few seconds. "What the heck? Are you kidding?! This is literally ridiculous!"

"Wow... okay. That's fine... alright." Karl said in a nonchalant tone.

"Come on, man! You can do it, it's some weird bullcrap that you need to face!" Luke punched Karl's shoulder, which Karl rubs that part.

"One hundred feet sounds dangerous, from the looks of it. I'm scared!" Susan shivered as she reads the clue.

"Come on, Sus! Let's get that thing done already, so we could be at the top!" Mary comforts her twin sis.

 _Lori started to climb on the plane as the pilot started the engine as Lori prepares for her ultimate challenge._

Lori gulped. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Lori then quivered.

"Come on, Lori. Stay focus!" Lincoln cried.

 _The plane takes off as Lori screams. For Lincoln, it was the signal that he needs to go to the bridge, he started to run._

"Gosh! That's damn scary!" Brittany winced.

"I could use some air time if you know what I mean _,_ " Alvin smirked at Simon, who frowned.

"That's supposedly an easy but a dangerous job!" Luke said.

"Agreed." Karl nodded.

 _Lincoln was still running, finding some signs to the bridge._

"This road is so confusing." Lincoln huffed while jogging. "Ah! There's the arrow!" He saw an arrow with a route marker as he turned tight.

 _While at the air, Lori was still shaking at her seat._

 **"Oh my God, I can't move in my seat and I just can't do any movements on the plane. It was happening too fast!" Lori said in the confessional.**

"Oh my God!" Lori said with a shrieking voice as she embraces herself.

 _While Karl's plane starts its engine as he prepares to fly up in the sky._

"Never ride a plane ride without windows, so this might be the most pressured ride that I have, all of my life," Karl said to the viewers.

"They said that there's a five minute time interval for every plane that will take off to the falls. That will keep the other teams waiting." Luke said to the viewers, then, he heard the plane take off and shouted: "Let's get it on, K!"

"Wooohooo!" Karl cried with joy. "It's better than I expected!"

 **"It's amazing to see the whole place in sky view. I mean, it's better than an airplane though." Karl laughed in his confessional.**

 _While Lori, recompose herself to see the sights of the place. She was surprised at the highlights of the entire place._

"Wow! From the moment that I freaked out, now, I'm being astonished by the falls! Literally amazing." Lori said in an almost muffling voice, due to the annoying engine noise.

 _Back at the land, Lincoln can now see a bridge, he also was amazed by the sight._

"There's the route marker and... O-M-G! This is awesome! I could see the falls from over here!" Lincoln said as he was now soaked in water. "God, now I just got showered."

 _At the Aerodrome, Susan was next in line as the plane started to fly in the sky. She cheered when the moment they take off._

"Let's go, Susan! Have fun!" Mary cried as she started to run.

 _While The Workers are watching them leave the place._

"Are you ready, Margaret?" Eileen asked.

"Maybe?" Margaret answered with a scratch on her head.

"I could see your nervousness in your face, dude," Eileen questioned her partner's movements.

Margaret sighed. "Fine. I'm both excited and scared."

"Don't worry, Margaret. You'll experience something amazing, and I'm probably jealous." Eileen confessed.

"Awww! Don't be jealous! I mean it may happen again somewhere at the next leg or the future." Margaret embraced her partner.

 **"Sometimes, you just got to hang with these sadistic thoughts and run them down** , **" Eileen said in their confessional.**

 _After a long ride above, the plane where Lori occupied landed on land at the top of the falls. Then, the safety crew started to assist the girl by giving her, a helmet and a big life jacket._

"God, look at the height of the falls, it's literally the scariest part of the Roadblock _,_ " Lori said to the viewers.

"Hey, I could see Lori now... maybe I need binoculars for a better view." Lincoln now squinting his eyes due to the volume of water falling down to him.

 _Finally, Lori was all set and she's now preparing for the ultimate fall._

"1... 2... 3!"

 _Lori then falls down and screamed, while Lincoln was shocked at the moment._

"My God! That's a long way down there!" Lincoln said.

 _After a few seconds, Lori successfully splashed into the bottom. While a boat appeared in front of her, to guide the blonde. The crew holds her both hands to climb up the boat._

Lori panted. "Man! That was..." She panted again. "Unbelievable!" Lori said as they started rowing towards the land.

"Okay, now Lori needs to find me here. And I am now showering without the shower!" Lincoln said.

 _Then, he heard a cry coming from Luke, waving him and said. "Hey!"_

"Hey, man!" Lincoln waved back as Luke shared fives at each other. "Man, you must watch when your bro falls down the falls!" The former joked.

Luke chuckled. "Of course, I'm getting it later."

 _Back at the aerodrome, Margaret was now on board as she prepares for a take-off, as it started to move and flies away._

She screamed and let out an "O-M-G!"

"Now we're running..." Eileen said as she started to run.

 _After a few minutes of fighting the waves, Lori successfully landed as a crew gave them a waterproof-packed clue._

"You need to find Knife's Edge bridge to see your partner." One of the safety crew told her.

"Okay, thank you!" Lori nodded as she started to run.

 _The plane with Karl on board landed as he was helped by the crew to set his safety gear._

"Man, if I'm not gonna make it, tell Luke that I used his toothbrush as a remover for the poop in my shoe," Karl said to the viewers as he jumped and screamed. "Holy smokes!" He continued screaming.

 _At the bridge, Lori found Lincoln as the latter left Luke and say goodbye to him. They run for a few seconds to find a dry place as Lori rip the clue to read it._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to Shoestrings Backpackers Lodge..." Lincoln reads the clue.

 _ **"Teams will drive themselves to the Shoestrings Backpackers Lodge in the nearby country of Zimbabwe where the Lodge Manager is waiting for them to get their clues," Phil explained the next info.**_

"Alright, let's go," Lori commanded as they started to run.

 _While up in the air, Margaret felt relieved at the sights below._

 **"Myself was getting a little numb in the air, but when I saw these beloved sights, I felt cool about it. The land, the animals, the falls... it's like a dry wonderland that I really wanted to go." Margaret said in the confessional.**

 _Karl just found his partner at the bridge as they left the bridge._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Good job, man." Luke praised his tag team partner.

 _While Mary just arrived at the bridge, squinting her eyes from the sprinkling waters._

"This bridge is... distracting the view."

 _While her partner successfully landed as she wears the safety gear to prepare for the biggest jump of her life._

"I know this is crazy balls, but I think bungee jumping is better than this one." Susan gulped.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Susan? Jump!" Mary cried.

"Okay, here it comes!" Susan then jumped and screamed.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God!"

 **"The velocity was just unbelievable! I mean it's faster than bungee jumping, I can't even see a thing there." Susan said in the confessional, then, she splashed down to the bottom.**

 _Back at the aerodrome, Brittany just climbed up to the plane and wears her seatbelt and helmet._

"I know you can do this, Brit!" Jeanette shouted.

"I know!" Brittany shouted back and the engine started as it takes off; Brittany screamed in joy.

"Ah... I wish I could do that, but who knows. I'll run now." Jeanette started to run.

 _After a long trip, The Siblings stopped as they saw someone blocking their way. They exited their jeeps to ask._

"Excuse me, where are your passports?" The guard asked.

"Eh, why?" Lori questioning their presence.

"You're leaving Zambia and your passports must be stamped first before you enter Zimbabwe."

"Oh." Both of them cooed.

"You need to go to that building over there to stamp." The guard pointed his finger at a building.

"Ah, thank you!" Lincoln said as they started to run.

 **"I didn't know about this, we're leaving another country, on land. That's unusual." Lincoln said in their confessional.**

 **"And also... a waste of time," Lori replied.**

 **"We got to respect the authorities, you know?"**

 _They are now currently processing their passports to be stamped._

"Well, there goes our long lead... again." Lori sighed. "Not a fun scenario..."

 _Lori's face started to turn into frustration as she leaned on a wall, and everything started to turn into slow-mo; indicating a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back at the falls, Margaret just started to wear her safety gear as she put the helmet on her head._

 **"Oh, boy! The falls were just a struck of shocker and awesomeness! But I think that was just an opinion, it's about to get real!" Margaret said in the confessional.**

 _Then, Margaret suddenly jumped and screamed and let out an: "Oh my God!"_

 _At the bridge, Eileen arrived on the spot while Mary was still waiting for her partner._

"Hey there, uhm..." Eileen was quizzed on who's in front of her.

"Mary."

"Ah, sorry. Sometimes, I just confused if I met twins, just like you." Eileen said.

"Don't worry. That's common. By the way, I just saw your partner jumped."

"Wait, what?! Did I miss it? Oh, dang, it." Eileen became down a little.

 _After that conversation, Susan had just arrived to meet Mary._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Oh glad you found it!" Mary greeted her sister.

"That's one muddy road down there. Now let's get out of here!"

"Sure, sure." Mary nodded and began to run, then, she turned around to wave at Eileen. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Eileen waved back.

 **"I did miss Margaret's fall and that's not cool!" Eileen said in the confessional. "Maybe I could use some jogging exercise after the race."**

 _While traveling air, Brittany just look down to see the different sights of the country._

"Awesome, this is just wonderful! I mean it's one of my bucket lists and it's gonna be out of the box!" Brittany muttered.

 **"I'm so jealous of Brittany! I love nature but Brittany took the Roadblock already. And now, I feel bummed." Jeanette admitted in their confessional.**

 **"Ah, don't worry, Jeanette. Maybe the next leg could be your leg." Brittany responded.**

 **"Yeah, maybe." Jeanette shyly nodded.**

 _Alvin was the one who took the Roadblock as he climbed up and wears his helmet and seatbelt to prepare. The engine started afterward._

"Here we go!" Alvin said as they take off. "Woo!"

 **"I'm an expert at these kinds of challenges, I might finish that 'falling over the falls' challenge without a helmet," Alvin said in their confessional.**

 **"Well, Alvin. Do you want us to get penalized?" Simon glared at his partner.**

 **"Ah, no, silly. I want a safety gear to be right on." Alvin chuckled nervously.**

"Time to find that bridge," Simon muttered while running.

 _After ten minutes of waiting, The Siblings finally get their passport stamped._

"Gosh, that took long enough," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but I don't see another jeep here. They must be lost or something." Lori speculated.

"Come on, we gotta see this stamps."

 _Without a moment, they ran to the guard and showed their passports to him. Then, they got a go signal._

"You may now pass Zimbabwe." The guard welcomed.

"Thank you!" Lori said as they ran back to their jeeps and move on.

 **"A weird experience - crossing borders on land. Definitely, the weirdest thing that we ever had in this race." Lori admitted in the confessional.**

 _While at the bridge, Margaret just found Eileen as they left the bridge to open the next clue._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Okay, wait... we're crossing borders. I think we might need to do something on our passports." Margaret thought for a second.

"Sure, sure." Eileen agreed.

 _They started to run and leave the place._

 **"I kinda trusted Margaret at these specific travel guides that she gives. It helps us advanced on something hard or a time-consuming activity." Eileen said in their confessional.**

 **"Travelers knows best." Margaret winked** at **the camera.**

 _Back at the bridge, Jeanette arrived at the place._

"Aw man! This is so naturalistic!" Jeanette said. "The view of the falls and those trees, it's so fantastic! No wonder Africa is preserving nature."

 _While at the plane, Brittany and her plane that she occupied the land. As Brittany prepares for the biggest fall of her life._

"Eeee! This isn't gonna end well..." Brittany gulped while wearing her safety gears.

"Ah! There goes Brit! I hope it won't scare her." Jeanette said.

"Okay..." Brittany breathed. "Here I come!" She jumped and screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Jeanette gasped.

 _Brittany kept screaming._

 **"That was one of the most extreme challenges I have ever taken, this is just plain extreme," Brittany said in their confessional, then, splashed down to the water.**

"Alright! Now let's wait for Brit to meet me here." Jeanette said to the viewers.

 _The Siblings finally arrived at Shoestrings Backpackers Lodge as they make their way inside and opened the clue box to get their clue._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Alright..." Lori opens the clue. "Detour. Co-Op or Crop?"

 _ **"At this Detour, teams will choose two different labors that most people here at Zimbabwe, spend their most of the time in a day to do these tasks to share them with the world. Their choices: Co-Op or Crop?"**_

 _ **In Co-Op, teams will go to The Big Five Co-Op and had to pick one carved wooden giraffe and they must paint and polish it properly when their creation is properly painted and dried, the woodcarver will receive their next clue.**_

 _ **In Crop, teams will go to the farm nearby Victoria Falls Hotel and they will pick up some new potato crops and they must put it on to their baskets. Teams will have to use a basket each and collect potatoes, as much as how they can lift. Then, they must proceed to carry their baskets to the farmer, who is standing by at the farm. When they managed to reach 35 pounds or above, the farmer will hand over their next clue." Phil explained their next challenge.**_

"Let's get carving," Lori answered.

"I don't think that's a good choice, because-"

"Do you want us to get lose in this race or not?" Lori interrupts Lincoln's counter.

"Fine." Lincoln sighed in defeat.

 _They go back to their vehicle and left the lodge._

 _Back to the aerodrome, we see Simon entered the plane, as the plane started, they lift up in the air._

"Woohoo!"

"I'm actually fine with Simon flying, cause he's an adventurer expert, for _realsies_." Marceline chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She started to run.

 _At the bridge, The Chipettes met one another as they stopped in a dry area to open their next clue._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to Shoestrings Backpackers Lodge." Jeanette reads the info. "Come on, let's get out of here!" She commanded as Brittany nods and they started running.

 _While the Chipmunk Simon, arrived at the bridge, soaking in_ water **.**

"I can't believe that this volume of water is so heavy, but the good thing, it's not torrential."

 _Then, his brother arrived at the top of the falls, Alvin was assisted on wearing his safety gears._

 **"Okay, so this is one of my best falls, as per my collection of extreme bucket lists. And I don't wanna waste my time, looking at the sight." Alvin said in the confessional.**

 **"I like this Alvin," Simon commented.**

"Okay, here I come!" Alvin suddenly jumped and cried. "Oh, yes! This is my life! Woo!"

"Oh, my, that was some height right there. I would totally be crushed out there." Simon describes the challenge.

 _The Siblings arrived at the co-op and talked to the woodcarver. They picked up a wooden giraffe to start._

"So, how are we going to do this?" Lincoln asked.

"How about checking their work?" Lori suggested as Lincoln nodded and makes their way to a progressing work by a carver.

 **"So, we see that the giraffe must be painted first, then, polish them, and dry them. Kinda easy to do, to be honest. That's why we chose this Detour." Lori said in their confessional.**

 _Both of them are starting painting the structure._

 _Back at the aerodrome, Simon and his plane lifted off as Marceline started to run._

"Ahhhhh! Finally..." The latter breathed.

 _While at the co-op, The Siblings started painting their giraffe. Lincoln paints the body, while Lori takes the head._

"Painting is an underrated thing to do, everything's underrated for me!" Lincoln said.

"Everything's underrated just because you're doing this for the first time, just paint and paint there, so we could proceed quickly," Lori replied.

Lincoln sighs. "Lori... just everytime, you're really so mean." He muttered.

 **"I can't get to live a whole day without those replies by Lori, she really kills my conscious every time." He said in the confessional.**

"Looks like we're gonna be longer here and also, it's kinda hot. I wish we could go back to the falls." Lincoln hoped and takes a soft exhale.

 _Back at the aerodrome, Mr. Bean chooses to volunteer at this task as he is now on the plane. Soon, as the engine started, he started panicking and screaming, while Irma, laughed at this._

"Oh, Bean, he's such a baby."

 _While at the bridge, Alvin just met a wet Simon._

"Yoohoo!" Alvin cooed. "Whoa, you look cool there." He joked.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"No time for jokes, let's get outta here!"

 _They started to run and left the bridge._

 _At the Lodge, The Wrestlers arrived and got their clue inside the clue box._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Co-op or Crop?" Luke reads the question. "Crop."

"Crop." Karl also said.

"Holy crop!" They both joked and laughed.

 **"You know what I like about our team, cause we are having ourselves, some fun time to spend, even the fewest seconds that we could have consumed," Karl said in their confessional, while Luke agrees.**

"Alright, crop it is" Luke concluded as they left the lodge.

 _At the falls, Mr. Bean prepares for the most challenging task ever. While Irma who had just arrived at the bridge, looking for her boyfriend._

 **"At that moment, I'm going to see an emotional Bean out there falling!" Irma said in the confessional.**

 _ **Mr. Bean groaned, frowned and crossed his arms.**_

 _Back into the reality, Mr. Bean gulped as the safety crew counts him to 3._

"Ah! Could I use some candy first?" He interrupted the counting.

"What the heck are you doing?" Irma complained.

"But, please. I need to breathe some air first." He reasoned.

"Hey, look a rainbow bird!" The crew saw something.

"Where?" Mr. Bean turns back to see nothing, but suddenly he was pushed to the falls and starts to scream.

"There you go!" Irma chuckled.

 _While at the co-op, The Siblings continues to paint the wooden giraffe as they start to struggle._

"Really? This is taking too long! I thought we were polishing right now. And then, we're still painting it?" Lori started to complain.

"Yes." Lincoln simply answered.

"I never thought painting could that be longer, like painting your fingernails."

"It's because the nails are smaller than a wooden giraffe, how could you expect to finish this in just 20 minutes?" Lincoln counters. "Dang it, if we could just lift up some crops right now, we could finish that easily and could be first again."

 _Lori just sighed and didn't respond._

 _In the middle of their driving, The Scientists are still trying to find the next location._

"How long we were here?" Susan asked.

"Maybe an hour?" Mary answered.

"Shoot. I don't know if we could find some guides or something, it's kinda dead here."

 **"The worst part of the road trip? Is that you're lost and you're in the middle of nowhere; no people, just the damn road." Susan said in their confessional.**

"Oh my god." Susan started to get frustrated.

 _The screen starts to get slow and fades away into a black screen, meaning that it goes for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back at The Sisters who were still driving on the road, where they are still stuck in the middle of nowhere, until..._

"Look, there's the place!" Mary saw the route marker on the side of a closed gate.

"Ah, good riddance!" Susan felt relieved.

 **"Looks like we're going in the right way, it's just felt not normal to cross an isolated road. But lucky, we're here!" Susan said in the confessional.**

 _They parked the car and entered the gate where they pick up their next clue_.

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Detour. Co-op or Crop?" Both are reading the question.

"Let's try Co-op?" Mary suggested.

"Yeah, that would work." Susan agrees.

"Come on, let's go back to the jeep."

 _They go back to their jeep and left the place._

 _Finally, The Wrestlers arrived at the farm where they saw hundreds of potatoes, just grew._

"Whoa! This feels just incredible!" Luke said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's grab the baskets!" Karl wasted no time as they grabbed their baskets and started walking to grab some potatoes.

 **"I felt like I'm a kid again, grabbing crops is surely nostalgic for me! I'm kinda missing to see the crops, lying there in peace." Luke said in the confessional.**

 _Back at the bridge, Marceline arrived and saw Irma there._

"Whoa, you're here already?" Irma noticed.

"Well, yeah." Marceline nodded. "Oh, I think that's your partner right there." She pointed a finger.

 _Irma turns her back to see Mr. Bean who was walking weirdly and still shaking from the challenge. Both women chuckled as Irma walks closer to Mr. Bean, which she hugged him._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Way to go, mister!" Irma tries to cheer up her boyfriend. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Hey!" Marceline called them as the couple turns back. "Did you see Simon?"

 _Both of them shook their heads as Marceline understood it._

"Alright, thanks! See 'ya!" Marceline waved them.

 _They also waved them back as they started leaving the place._

"Hmm, what a weird couple," Marceline said.

 _Back at the aerodrome, Bloo is currently running towards to the bridge._

He groaned. "Crud, I wish I volunteered the Roadblock, instead of running from mile to mile."

 _While Mac is enjoying the sights of the falls._

 **"It's so fantastic to see the image of the falls! Also, I'm so amazed at the natural sight of the country. Nothing more that this will be the site for animals!" He said in the confessional.**

 _At the lodge, we saw The Workers arrived at the scene where Margaret rips the clue._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Detour. Co-op or Crop?" She said.

"Let's take a shot of the co-op one," Eileen suggested.

"Yep, co-op it is," Margaret concluded and they hopped back to the jeep and left the lodge.

 _In the falls, Simon arrived there as he wears his safety gear and prepares to jump._

"Alright, I'll go... now!" After that, Simon jumped and cried.

"Way to go, Simon!" Marceline cheered Simon, even though he can't hear her. "But I hate water, even if it's not a holy water!"

 **"I'll confess that flying is my favorite than jumping into that falls, because flying is my usual thing to do, like a thousand years ago," Simon admitted in the confessional.**

 _Simon splashes down to the water._

 _Back to the co-op, The Siblings are still painting their wood._

"Ugh! This is so bad!" Lori said and growled.

"Lori, just calm down, we're finishing painting though." Lincoln tried to calm her.

"You're right, Linc. We should take the other Detour challenge." Lori admits.

"It's alright, we should continue this, right?"

"Yeah, sorry."

 **"Sometimes, I left Lincoln down for most of the time, he was right sometimes about something. I guess we never take that back, for the most of it. Lincoln is a good sport and he's literally the 'man of the plan'." Lori said in their confessional.**

"Alright, it's done. We should check this first before we polished it." Lincoln suggested.

 _Lori nodded as they called the woodcarver to check their painting. The woodcarver checked every part of the giraffe._

"It's good. Dry first, before polish." The woodcarver said.

"Alright, thank you," Lori said. "Get a fan and I'll move it to a part where the sun ray is visible."

 _Lincoln complied as he got a fan, while Lori slowly moved the wood into an exposed part. Lincoln started flailing the fan. While The Scientists arrived at the co-op._

"Thank God, they are still here!" Susan said. "Let's grab one."

 _They grabbed a wooden carve and put it in a wide area and started painting._

"Of course, paint it first before polishing it," Mary recalled.

 _Back at the farm, The Wrestlers filled their baskets with potatoes as they go to the site where a farmer was waiting for them._

"Alright, let's see how it weighs," Karl said.

 _They grabbed their baskets and filled the weighing scale to measure the potatoes. They waited to stabilize the scale._

"Come on, give us good weight," Luke said.

"9.3 pounds. That's good enough." Karl said.

 _Back at the lodge, The Chipettes arrived at the scene where they grab a clue and opened it._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"What do you think we should do?" Brittany said.

"Co-op," Jeanette answered.

"Yep."

"Come on, let's go!"

" **One of the Detour tasks has painting on the procedure, so I'm confident that we will take this faster enough," Brittany said in the confessional.**

 _They exited the lodge and hopped on to their jeep and left the building._

 _Back at the bridge, Simon saw Marceline as the latter walk close to the former._

"Ooh, you're wet." Simon noticed.

"It's better than jumping at the falls," Marceline replied while Simon opened the clue.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Alright, make your way to Shoestrings Backpackers Lodge..." He panted. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

 _They started to run and left the place._

 _While at the falls, Mac prepares himself for the greatest fall of his life._

"Okay, I just wanna say that... I don't wanna die after this." He hoped and jumped. "Woo!"

 _At the exact time, Bloo arrived at the bridge, where he saw his best friend falling down._

"Oh... My... God!"

 _Another team has arrived at the lodge where they picked up their next clue_.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Crop. Let's go with the Crop." Alvin recommends.

"Of course, I would go for that too." Simon agrees. "Now come on, we don't have much time!"

 _They hopped on to their jeep and left the lodge._

 _While at the co-op, The Siblings thinks that they finished drying the giraffe as they moved on to the next step._

"Okay, polishing time!" Lori called.

 _They started polishing their newly painted giraffe with the use of the toothbrush. While The Scientists are on the first step._

"Wow, this sure is really challenging," Mary confessed.

"Well, we don't have a choice but to finish this up!" Susan said.

 _Suddenly, another team arrived at the co-op._

 **"Ah, painting..." Margaret said in the confessional. "I remember that Mordecai told me that he was a bad painter. Then, he suddenly turned into a great artist!"**

 _The Workers grabbed a wooden giraffe and put them in an empty area._

"Okay, now let's get this over with," Margaret said with confidence.

 _They both hummed and nodded in agreement._

 _Back at the farm, The Wrestlers are almost finished filling up their baskets for the second time._

"Alright, let's get it extreme, mate!" Luke said.

"You said it, mate." Karl carried on until he grabbed the last potato at their lane.

"Alright, let's go back!"

 _They carried their baskets and are now making their way to the sitting farmer._

"The most try we got, the heavier it gets! That's the key to quicken this Detour task." Luke said.

"Come on, man! I think I should give myself a break." Karl said and dropped his basket.

"Nah, just lift it up quickly. Then run like a coyote!" Luke replied.

"Damn it." Karl carries the basket again.

 _They met the farmer again to drop their potatoes at the big weighing scale to calculate it._

"Please, be big!" Karl wished.

"Oh, 12.1 pounds." Luke looked at the result.

"21.4 pounds. You need 13.6 pounds more." The farmer told them.

"Sure thing." Luke grinned. "Karl, let's get heavy!"

 _Karl sighed as they go back to the field with their baskets._

 _Back to the bridge, Bloo saw Mac arriving at the bridge as Bloo makes his way to his buddy._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Alright, let's be quick!" Bloo said as they left the bridge.

 _While at the co-op, The Siblings are still polishing their giraffe._

"I think the head is polished well," Lincoln concluded.

"Come on, Lincoln. No time to waste." Lori wiped her sweat, while Lincoln looked at the head of the animal.

 _While The Workers checked their recently painted giraffe to the woodcarver, he checked it for a few seconds._

"You need to paint more." The woodcarver told them.

"Okay, thanks." Eileen thanked the man.

"Seriously? I thought it was good." Margaret said.

"I think it needs to be a dark gold or something."

"I'm not sure because of look at the siblings over there."

 _Margaret pointed to The Siblings' work as Eileen saw it, she nodded and continued painting. While The Scientists are still painting the giraffe too._

"Okay, this is done, I assumed," Mary predicted.

"Check please," Susan called the carver.

 _The woodcarver checked their work and gave it a thumbs up._

"Woo!" Both girls said.

"You need to dry first before polishing it." The woodcarver reminded them.

"Okay," Mary said. "Let's go to that sun-exposed area." She pointed to an empty area.

 _They carried their work slowly and dropped it down slowly._

"Okay, toothbrushes." Susan grabbed the said thing and gave one to her sister and started drying.

 _At the lodge, another team showed up there and grabbed a clue from the clue box._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Detour. Co-op or Crop?" Simon reads the clue.

"Crop. That should be good." Marceline assumed.

"Sure, sure."

 _They lift the lodge with their jeep._

 _While at the farm, The Wrestlers are still picking up some potatoes, while The Chipmunks arrived in the scene as they grabbed their baskets and walked over to a field lane._

"Come on, we can outlast them!" Alvin tried to be the captain of this task. "I got tricks to this."

"Okay, just do it, Alvin," Simon said while picking up some potatoes.

 _The Wrestlers noticed something about Alvin on to their other side._

 **"I've seen that kind of maneuver, holy cow! Alvin just as fast as a fox! He grabs one then shoots into the basket." Luke said in their confessional.**

 **"Also, Alvin never missed a shot, even the farthest of the distance of the basket and him! While Simon is just picking up, the usual way." Karl added.**

 **"And that's the time where we started to pick one faster!"**

"Come on, let's get to the weigh-in!" Luke commanded as he carried his basket, while Karl followed suit.

 _While Alvin carried the basket with ease and started to make his way to the farmer._

"Okay, let's get these babies out," Luke said while dropping his potatoes from his basket.

 _Karl came next, while Alvin arrived also at the site._

"Come on, please be it! Please be it!" Karl hoped.

"11.1 pounds. You need 2.5 pounds." The farmer announced and wrote it in his notebook.

 _While Alvin dropped his potatoes to the scale._

"6.8 pounds. You need 28.2 pounds." The farmer calculated.

"Alright, thank you." Alvin runs back to the field, while Simon was still picking up some potatoes.

"Come on, man! This should be light." Karl said.

"I'm trying!" Luke replied.

 _While Alvin continues to grab and shoot potatoes into the basket._

"It's not called basketball, without a _ball_." Alvin joked while he shoots a potato on the basket.

 _In the co-op, The Chipettes arrived at the scene where they grab one wooden giraffe and started painting it. While The Siblings takes a break first to drink some water._

"Woo! That's one shiny giraffe, isn't it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, except for his feet though," Lori answered and takes another sip of the water.

"Okay, let's get back to work." Lincoln wipes his sweat with his towel.

"Sure."

 **"We took a break because we're so dehydrated. I mean it's for the good cause because you might get collapsed from out of nowhere." Lori said in the confessional.**

 _They continued polishing the giraffe's bottom part. While Margaret takes a break from painting._

"Margaret, why did you stop?" Eileen asked her.

"I'm just taking a break," Margaret responded.

"Really? You look awful right now." Eileen looked at her partner's face.

 _Margaret groaned._

 **"This challenge is so frustrating that I think I should take the penalty," Margaret said in the confessional.**

"This is will go down forever." Margaret covered her face as a sign of frustration as we go for a commercial break!

* * *

 _Still, at the co-op, Margaret stopped working for a while to recompose herself._

"Margaret, you're not okay. You need some water?" Eileen asked her again.

"Yeah, I guess," Margaret answered as she grabbed the water bottle.

Eileen took one too as they emptied their water. "Better now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Margaret smiled at Eileen, while Eileen smiled back.

 **"There's one thing that you can do to comfort your friend at this part... by drinking refreshments, to feel relieved after a hot work," Eileen said in the confessional.**

 _They carried on and are back to painting._

 _Another team has arrived at the lodge, where they grabbed the clue._

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Crop?" Irma asked.

"Crop." Mr. Bean replied.

"Okay."

 _They headed back to their jeep and left the lodge._

 _Back at the farm, Luke carried the basket, while Karl took a break and drink some water._

"Wow! What a day it was! But still, we managed to finish it first. Luke took charge of the final batch" Karl said to the viewers.

 _Luke dropped them to the scale and waited for the result._

"Alright, let's see what we got there..."

"4.2 pounds. Congratulations!" The farmer gave the clue to Luke.

"Yes! We're done, Karl!" Luke called his buddy as Karl makes his way to Luke.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop..." Karl reads the info.

 _ **"I'm standing here at their next Pit Stop... The Flock's Headquarters!" Phil was standing behind a map. "It was built, 10 years ago and this is the place where they will find different animals, especially The Big 5 of Africa, where they are currently taking care of by these brave men." Phil showed the men who are taking care of different animals. "The last team to check in here may be eliminated."**_

"Okay, come on!" Luke commanded as they left the farm in their jeep.

 _While The Adventurers arrived at the farm and saw The Wrestlers leaving the place, and saw The Chipmunks carrying their baskets into the farmer._

"This looks nice," Marceline admitted.

 _They grabbed their baskets and started picking crops. While The Chipmunks dropped their potatoes in the scale._

"17.2 pounds. You need 11 pounds." The farmer wrote it in the notebook.

"What the?" Alvin was surprised at this.

"See, Alvin. I told you to just do your trick. That's the strategy." Simon winked and came back to the field.

"Weird."

 _Back at the lodge, The Imaginary Friends arrived at the place where they grabbed the last clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Co-op or Crop?" Mac asked.

" _Crop_! We don't have much more time!" Bloo replied.

"Wow! Was that a double meaning?"

"Wow! Don't mind that. Come on!" Bloo said in a sarcastic voice.

 _They entered their jeep and left the lodge._

 _We see different shots of different animals. From Tigers to Elephants, from Flamingoes to Ostriches. As Phil was standing in front of the math with a local caretaker who has a tiger between him and Phil. A team arrived there and stomped the mat._

"Welcome to Zimbabwe!" The caretaker greeted them.

"Thank you!" Both of them said.

 _ **"Luke and Karl... you are team number... ONE!" Phil raised his finger.**_

 **Luke & Karl – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 12:35pm**

 _Both Wrestlers cheered and hi-fived each other_.

 _ **"As the winners of this leg of the race, both of you won a trip from Travelocity and you're going to... Auckland in New Zealand!" Phil continued.**_

"Oh yeah!" Karl exclaimed.

"Alright!" Luke exclaimed also.

 _ **"You're going to spend two nights at the Waiheke Tropical Hotel at the Waiheke Island, where you can experience swimming with white sands at the beach, a zip line excursion, a visit to their olive groves, and a free tasting of different wines at different vineyards there!"**_

"Hell yeah!" Luke exclaimed again.

"Are you from Auckland?" Karl asked Phil.

 _ **"So close, but I'm in Christchurch," Phil answered. "How do you feel right now?" Phil asks them.**_

"It's worth it, we're first. And what an excruciating day it was!" Karl summarized their day.

"Yeah, this day's special though. We've been out cold by the falls, then, we're getting hot by the Detour." Luke added.

 _ **"I could see it in your faces and congratulations," Phil said.**_

"Thank you!" Both of them greeted back as they did their signature taunt.

 **"Team number one... sounds sweet, isn't it?" Karl said in the confessional as they did their signature taunt again.**

 _Back at the farm, we saw The Chipmunks dropped their potatoes to the scale._

"Woo! What a day!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, kinda felt burnt right now," Simon said and took a sip of his water.

"11.3 pounds. Congratulations!" The farmer gave the clue to Alvin.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Woo!" Alvin wipes his sweat as he opens the clue. "Pit Stop! Alright, let's get out of here!"

 _The Chipmunks ran to their vehicle and left the place. While The Adventurers are still picking up some potatoes._

"Is your basket full, Marceline?" Simon asked.

"Almost, but keep collecting more," Marceline ordered.

 _The old man continuing grabbing crops and carries on._

 _In the co-op, The Siblings are almost finished in polishing their work._

"Ah! That's clean as a whistle." Lincoln looked at their work. "Should we try?"

"Yeah, we should," Lori answered.

 _They called the woodcarver to check their work, he checked every part of it, from bottom to top. After a few seconds, the woodcarver approved it and showed their clue, while The Siblings are cheering themselves._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Thank you!" Lori grabs the clue and opens it. "Pit Stop! The last team to check in may be eliminated! Come on, Lincoln!"

 _The boy complied and left the co-op. While The Scientists are currently polishing their giraffe, The Workers checked their work, to see if they can polish it. No time to waste, the woodcarver approved it and started to polish it._

"Ah, finally!" Margaret breathed.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Chipmunks arrived there and the caretaker greeted them._

 _ **"Alvin and Simon, you're team number two!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Alvin & Simon – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 12:49pm**

 _Both of them hi-fived and screaming "Yes!"_

 _ **"For some reason, you came back from the bottom to the top, almost."**_

"We did ourselves a favor, and that's taking us back from the top again! At this leg, I could properly say that Alvin took this leg, like a real challenger!" Simon admitted.

Alvin just flattered at the words of his brother. "Thank you, Si. But it won't be a good run if you didn't use the strategy that you use at the Detour!"

"Of course! I know what you're up to, sometimes."

Alvin just laughed and turned around to see a tiger in front of him. "How cool is this tiger?" Alvin stretches his hand to give a pat to the tiger.

"Uhm, Alvin I don't mind if he could hurt you," Simon said with a concern on his face.

"Don't worry, it's harmless. You could touch him if you want to." Phil answered.

 _Alvin pats the animal, while Simon touches the tiger's face._

 **"It's good to be back at the top again! I could see some challenges that might fit for me or Simon's." Alvin said in the confessional.**

 **"If that's the case, we are ready for more!" Simon agrees.**

 _Back at the farm, The Adventurers arrived at the farmer's spot to gather their potatoes that they have collected. Marceline dropped her potatoes; while for Simon, however, the basket had a hole in it, that it made the potatoes falling from the basket to the ground._

"Whoa! What the?" Marceline was surprised.

 **"I saw that Simon's potatoes fall down to the ground and I'm like, how?" Marceline said in the confessional.**

"There's a hole in it," Simon concluded as he turned the basket around and saw a medium-sized hole in it. "Marceline, grab a new basket, while I'm picking up these potatoes." He threw the broken basket away.

"Okay." She went back and grabbed a new basket.

"Ah! Dang, it!" Simon screamed.

 _The frustration on Simon's face is zoomed in and suddenly it slows down as it went for a fading black screen, indicating for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back at the farm, Marceline came back to the weighing station and helped Simon to grab the other potatoes that have fallen down. While The Couple arrived on the scene, where they grabbed their baskets and made their way to the field._

 **"I see that some potatoes that are on the ground, meaning that something went wrong. I think this is our chance to catch up with them." Irma said in the confessional.**

 _At the Pit Stop, The Siblings arrived at the Pit Stop._

 _ **"Lincoln and Lori... you're team number three!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 3** **rd** **Place; arrived at 12:59pm**

"Wait, what?" Both of them were surprised.

 _ **"Yes. You are the third team to arrive."**_

 **"I was basically surprised that we're team number three. I'm fine with two, but three? Who just cut us to the chase?" Lori questioned it in the confessional.**

 **"I don't know, but still, we're on top three right now!" Lincoln said.**

 _At the farm, they told The Adventurers that they need 24.3 pounds to proceed. They go back to the field and carried on._

"Man, what a waste of time!" Simon said.

"Come on, man, cheer up! We're still in it, okay?" Marceline tried to comfort him.

 _Simon didn't speak nor mutter._

 _Back at the co-op, The Chipettes used two fans and exposing the wooden giraffe to the sun as a strategy. While The Workers are done polishing the head of the giraffe._

"Okay, Eileen, I'll take the body, you take the feet, got me?" Margaret strategized their task.

"Sure, no worries." Eileen shrugged and carries on.

 _Back at the farm, The Couple sends their potatoes to the scale for a measure check. While The Adventurers was behind them, carrying their baskets._

"How did they go that fast?" Mr. Bean whispered Irma.

"I don't know." Irma shrugs.

 **"It's kinda funny that someone is questioning our sudden comeuppance at the line," Simon said in the confessional.**

 **"They are literally weird, in my opinion." Marceline presumed.**

"You need 25.1 pounds more." The farmer told them.

"Thank you!" Irma shyly nodded as they go back to the fields.

 _While The Adventurers came up next to the weighing, The Imaginary Friends arrived at the site and saw the other two teams._

"Oh thank goodness, they're still here! Come on, Mac! We can do this!" Bloo said.

"Alright, let's just grab some baskets," Mac replied.

 _They grabbed one basket each and started picking up some potato crops._

"You need 10.2 pounds." The farmer said.

 _The Adventurers goes back to the fields._

 _At the co-op, all-girl teams are busy taking their wooden giraffes turned into a master craft._

"Maybe we should check it now?" Jeanette asked her sister.

"Yeah. It's kinda hot though." Brittany nodded and wipes her sweat.

"Judge?"

 _The woodcarver came over them as he checked their work and gave it a thumbs up._

"Polish it now." He said.

"Okay." Jeanette received the approval and started polishing the head.

"That man is so rude." Brittany noticed the woodcarver's accent.

"Nah, just don't mind that and start polishing."

 _At the farm, The Imaginary Friends arrived at the farmer's spot where they dropped their potatoes into the scale._

"I think I never made my basket, heavy," Bloo told Mac.

"Then, add more to that, next time." Mac shrugged.

"12.3 pounds. You need more 22.7 pounds." The farmer calculated.

"Thanks." Mac received the result.

 _While The Couple came back for the second time and dropped their collected potatoes, both of them also took a sip of water, while their results are counting in._

"It's so hot!" Irma complained.

"Yeah, and all it needs is a water!" Mr. Bean raised his bottle, making Irma chuckled.

"You need 14.8 pounds." The farmer calculated.

 _They both nodded and goes back to the fields. While The Adventurers are now making their way to the farmer._

"Hoo! That's one big task, you know that?" Simon questions Marceline.

Marceline sighed. "More like a day too pressured."

 _They arrived at the farmer, where they dropped all of their collected crops._

 **"You see that I'm just actually tired of this day, it was totally a jacked up day!" Marceline said in the confessional.**

 **"I can tell," Simon said.**

"You have 13.4 pounds. Congratulations!" The farmer told them as they cheered.

"Boo-yah!" Marceline jumped in celebration, while Simon grabbed the clue from the farmer.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Okay, Pit Stop, please!" Simon rips the clue. "Yes! Make your way to the next pit stop... the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Alright, that's it!" Marceline said as they fist-bumped with her partner and made their way to their jeep and leave the farm.

 _Back at the co-op, The Scientists was on the verge of finishing their work._

"Five more strokes and we can check it!" Mary told Susan.

"Yeah, okay." Susan nodded.

 _After five strokes, they called the carver to check their work. After a few seconds, he approved it and the twins, hi-fived each other._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Thank you!" Susan grabs the clue and opened it. "Make your way to the next pit stop, The Flock's Headquarters!"

"Hey! We know that place and we are going to see it soon! I'm so excited!" Mary was hyped up.

"And we can't just hide it, you know?" Susan laughed. "Come on, let's go!"

 _They left the place and entered their jeeps to go to the Pit Stop._

 _At the farm, we see The Couple dropped their potatoes into the scale, while The Imaginary Friends are waiting for them in the back._

"You need 3 pounds." The farmer calculated.

"Ah! One more!" Irma said.

 _They ran back to pick up more crops, while Bloo and Mac dropped their potatoes into the weighing scale._

"You need more 11.9 pounds." The farmer told them.

"Yes! One more and off we go!" Bloo got excited early.

"You're overhyping yourself, Bloo! Come on, let's go back!" Mac commanded as they ran back to the fields.

 _While The Couple came back and dropped their presumed last batch of cropped potatoes into the scale, the farmer checks it._

"3.5 pounds. Congratulations!" The farmer showed the clue.

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Alright! Yes!" Mr. Bean grabs the clue and opened it. "Pit Stop..."

"Come on, let's go!" Irma ordered as they hopped into their jeep and move away from the farm.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Adventurers arrived at the mat._

 _ **"Marceline and Simon... you're team number four!" Phil said as they cheered and celebrated it with a hug on each other. "Another team that came back on track."**_

 **Marceline & Simon – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 1:33pm**

"Yeah, we're so proud of it!" Marceline looked at Simon, which he smiled.

"I couldn't have done this without her." Simon looked back at Marceline.

 _ **"Well, sorry to interrupt your moment, but there's another team coming up right here," Phil said.**_

 _The Adventurers looked back to see that The Scientists also arrived on the mat._

"Wow! You're early than us!" Susan was surprised, then chuckled.

 _The twins gave high-fives to Marceline, while Simon, doesn't even bother to join the gesture party._

 _ **"Susan and Mary... you're team number five!" Phil announced.**_

 **Susan & Mary – 5** **th** **Place; arrived at 1:34pm**

"Okay, we'll take it." Mary accepted their placement.

"Also, we wanted to see this place for years! And now, we could actually feel the place is so fantastic and awesome!" Susan confessed, while Mary kneels and pats the tiger.

 _ **"Well, if you don't mind that these girls wanted to see some animals?" Phil asked the local.**_

 _The local nodded._

 **"Then, it's a yes, you could check them now." Phil welcomed them.**

 _The excited twins ran into the field, while the other team stayed there._

 _ **"So, aren't you gonna join them?" Phil asks them.**_

"Simon?" Marceline looked at him.

"Yeah, fine." Simon sighed in defeat.

"Boop." Marceline tapped Simon's face.

"Hey!"

 _Marceline ran towards the twins, while Simon followed suit._

" **The best things come unexpectedly, we never thought that we could be here! Our dream just came true, we thank The Amazing Race for choosing this as your destination!" Susan said in the confessional.**

 _We see that the two teams played and saw different animals, they had fun, especially the twins. While Simon looked up to see a flamingo and an ostrich between him._

"Well, this looks quite nice." Simon smiled.

 _At the co-op, The Workers are done with their work. While The Chipettes are still polishing the giraffe._

"Yes! Finally! After some hours." Margaret wiped her sweat.

"Judge?" Eileen called and removed her eyeglasses to wipe them.

 _The woodcarver checked their work and after a few seconds, he approved it and gave them the clue._

"Thank you so much!" Margaret grabbed their clue.

"Please, be Pit Stop!" Eileen wears her eyeglasses again.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Pit Stop! Finally!" Margaret said. "The last team to check in may be eliminated. Alright! Let's go!"

"With pleasure." Eileen winked at her best friend, which made her laughed.

 _They started running and exited the co-op._

"Hey! Guys!" Brittany stood up to call them. "Stop! Aren't you gonna wait for us?"

"No, sorry guys!" Margaret answered it and raised her hand.

"Those ditchers!" Brittany growled.

 **"I can't believe those two, left us! They ditch us! They didn't wait for us!" Brittany said in the confessional.**

"Brittany, you might wanna catch them up, we're last here!" Jeanette tried to grab Brittany's attention.

"Oh, sorry!" Brittany sheepishly laughed and carried on.

 _In the middle of the road, The Couple are still finding their next destination._

"Are we there yet?" Irma asked.

"No." Mr. Bean shook his head.

 _Suddenly, a bomb-like sound was heard that made them stop. Mr. Bean opened the door to reveal that one of the tires went flat._

"Oh, really? Right now?" Mr. Bean groaned.

"What happened?" Irma opened the window to see the problem. "Oh no..."

 **"When I know that a tire was flat, I know this is gonna be bad," Irma said in the confessional.**

"This is gonna take forever!" Mr. Bean groaned as he checked the flat tire.

"Oh..." Irma covered her face.

 _Then, a vehicle passed them._

"Whoa, is that another team?" Margaret looked back to see the vehicle again.

"Yeah, I think it is. But that should keep us in the race." Eileen said with a confidence.

 _Back at the farm, The Imaginary Friends are on the farmer's station to weigh the potatoes that they collected._

"12 pounds. Congratulations!" The farmer said.

"Yes! By a point!" Bloo cried.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 8** **th** **Place**

"Thank you!" Mac grabbed the clue. "Pit Stop... the last team to check in, may be eliminated!"

"Come on!" Bloo said as they left the farm and move away.

 _At the co-op, The Chipettes are on the verge of finishing their work._

"Almost done!" Jeanette said.

"Wow! We did a great job at this." Brittany gave a look at their work.

 **"I would actually prefer painting over polishing, it's worst than I could think of," Brittany said in their confessional.**

 **"But we did an almost perfect wooden giraffe!" Jeanette was very proud of herself.**

"Judge?" Jeanette called the woodcarver.

 _The woodcarver checked their work. He looked at every part. After a few seconds, they get a thumbs up from it. The Chipettes hi-fived each other._

"Perfect." The woodcarver said.

"Wow, thank you." Jeanette got flattered at the verdict and grabbed the clue.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in Last Place**

"Pit Stop... the last team to check in, may be eliminated." Brittany reads the info.

"Come on, we don't have time!" Jeanette ordered as they get out of the co-op and made their way into the jeep and left.

 _Another vehicle had passed The Couple's vehicle, while a silhouette was visible in the back of the former's._

"Hey! That's another team! Yes! We could be still in this race!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Just calm down there, we're on our way." Mac tries to calm Bloo.

 _At the Pit Stop, a team has arrived._

 _ **"Eileen and Margaret... you're team number six!" Phil announced.**_

 **Eileen & Margaret – 6** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:06pm**

"Oh, wow." Eileen basically surprised at the announcement.

 _ **"Surprised, eh?"**_

 _Both of them hummed and nodded in agreement._

"Wow, is this a tiger?" Eileen rubs the tiger's head.

"Yes. You can touch anything." The caretaker said.

"Oh, wow." Margaret was surprised as she tries to rub his face. "So cute."

 _Another team has arrived on the pit stop._

 _ **"Bloo and Mac... you're team number seven!" Phil announced.**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 7** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:09pm**

"Oh yeah!" Both of them said and hi-fived each other.

 _While at the side of the road, Mr. Bean just finished pumping up the flat tire. He put a tape into a small hole in the tire._

"That will do it!" Mr. Bean felt relieved.

"Come on! We might be last!" Irma ordered.

"Alright! Alright!" Mr. Bean groaned, then entered the vehicle and move away.

 _While The Chipettes are now on their way to the Pit Stop._

"You think this way?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. Turn right." Jeanette looked at the map.

 _While The Couple saw a route marker in the arrow, they turned left._

"Alright, this is it." Mr. Bean said.

"Come on, come on!" Irma became frustrated.

 _While The Chipettes saw the marker too._

"There it is. Turning left..." Brittany turned their vehicles left.

 _The two teams arrived at the site, they parked their vehicles. But they didn't saw each other and started to run._

"Let's go! This is the moment of truth..." Brittany said with confidence.

"Ah! This is it..." Mr. Bean said.

 _After a few seconds, a team arrived at the Pit Stop, making Phil and the local point at them. They finally stomped on the mat._

"Welcome to Zimbabwe!"

"Thank you!" Both of them said. "Aww! How cute are you?" One of them rubbed the head of the tiger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Brittany and Jeanette..." Phil took a long pause and used his eyebrow to toy them.**_

"What? Just tell us!" Brittany started to get angry.

 _ **"You're team number eight. You're still in the race."**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 8** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:32pm**

 _Both of them froze for a moment until they hugged each other and cheered._

"Are you serious, Phil?" Brittany broke the silence.

"Yes, I'm serious." Phil nodded.

 _They continued hugging until Jeanette broke the embrace and saw some animals behind Phil and the caretaker, she ran to them. While Brittany followed her slowly._

 _While The Couple arrived at the Pit Stop._

 _ **"Mr. Bean and Irma... you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."**_

 **Mr. Bean & Irma - ELIMINATED**

 _Irma started to sniff and cried, Mr. Bean grabbed her and comforts her._

"Wow... that was tragic. I guess this is the end..." Mr. Bean said.

"N-No! It's not!" Irma said.

"Y-yeah, I could agree to that. We still got us through." Mr. Bean chuckled, also Irma started to chuckle.

 **"It's tough to take it, but we accept it," Irma said in the confessional. "This race taught me a lot, from not to be a quitter to be yourself."**

 **"I agree, but the thing is, I still got her. We still got each other. And I'm proud of it." Mr. Bean added.**

 **"Awww!" Irma felt flattered at the words of her boyfriend as she kissed his cheeks and chuckled.**

 _We see The Couple leaving the Pit Stop with their luggage._

"What an awesome experience." Mr. Bean cooed from a distance.

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

* * *

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams continue their adventure here in Africa!"**_

"This is amazing!" Jeanette felt alive after she saw something awesome.

 _ **"While the other teams, will face their demons!"**_

"No! I can't do this! Stop!" Mac screamed in fear.

"Ahhh!" The younger Simon cried.

 _ **"As teams are balancing their concentration to proceed to the next level... here at The Amazing Race!"**_

A montage of falling objects is shown and the frustrations and groans of the older Simon, Bloo, and Lincoln.

"Dang it!" Lincoln cursed.

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

1st: Luke & Karl - arrived at 12:35pm - Roadblocks: Luke 2, Karl 4

2nd: Alvin & Simon - arrived at 12:49pm - Roadblocks: Alvin 4, Simon 2

3rd: Lincoln & Lori - arrived at 12:59pm - Roadblocks: Lincoln 2, Lori 3

4th: Marceline & Simon - arrived at 1:33pm - Roadblocks: Marceline 3, Simon 3

5th: Susan & Mary - arrived at 1:34pm - Roadblocks: Susan 4, Mary 2

6th: Eileen & Margaret - arrived at 2:06pm - Roadblocks: Eileen 2, Margaret 4

7th: Bloo & Mac - arrived at 2:09pm - Roadblocks: Bloo 2, Mac 4

8th: Brittany & Jeanette - arrived at 2:32pm - Roadblocks: Brittany 4, Jeanette 2

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - arrived at 2:36pm - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Woo! I only finished this chapter for 10 or 11 hours of typing and proofreading, all in all. Finally, I could use some air, hehe. Actually, if I'm gonna update the next chapter/leg, probably it will be published by next month! But first, thank you for those who waited for this to be updated, I appreciated it! Until for now, I'll see ya soon! =)**_

 _ **R &R! Thank you!**_

 _ **~ Ellu**_


	5. I Guess We Can See The Bad Side Here

_**A/N: As of this chapter, I changed the title from The Amazing Race: The Crossover. Hope y'all are not confused by it. :P**_

* * *

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Platrium – It's here! Just read and review it! Oh, and I almost forgot… my review on your fic. I am deeply sorry, I just forgot about it. Maybe I'll review it really soon. Sorry again!**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, have fun reading it and I hope you enjoy this 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **leg! :D**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

* * *

 _ **Episode #5 -** **I Guess We Can See The Bad Side Here**_ _ **\- Margaret**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race..." Phil started. "…teams headed to Africa!"**_

 _The gate from the aerodrome starts to open as teams raced their way to the clue box. All of them murmured as they grabbed their clues and opened it._

 _ **"As teams experienced the most extreme Roadblock challenge that they have ever taken."**_

 _ **Alvin suddenly jumped and cried. "Oh, yes! This is my life! Woo!"**_

 _A compilation of the girls who took the Roadblock, screaming in the falls was shown._

 _ **"While at the Detour, Lori handles the decision…"**_

 _ **"Let's get carving," Lori answered.**_

 _ **"I don't think that's a good choice, because-"**_

 _ **"Do you want us to get lose in this race or not?" Lori interrupts Lincoln's counter.**_

 _ **"Fine." Lincoln sighed in defeat.**_

 _ **"…but her decision-making pushes them back..."**_

 _ **"Ugh! This is so bad!" Lori said and growled.**_

 _ **"Lori, just calm down, we're finishing painting though." Lincoln tried to calm her.**_

 _ **"You're right, Linc. We should take the other Detour challenge." Lori admits. "…sorry."**_

 _ **"While Alvin and Simon pull themselves to the top once again."**_

 _We see Alvin playing the potatoes and shoots them to the basket simultaneously, while Simon filled his basket with many potatoes and carried it way through the farmer's spot, even though the basket was heavy._

 _ **"But however, it was The Wrestlers who earned their first victory."**_

 _ **"Luke and Karl... you are team number... ONE!" Phil raised his finger.**_

 _The Wrestlers both cheered and hi-fived each other._

 _ **"While making their way to the Pit Stop, Mr. Bean and Irma were struck with a problem, at the worst time possible…"**_

 _A bomb-like sound was heard that made them stop. Mr. Bean opened the door to reveal that one of the tires went flat._

 _ **"Oh, really? Right now?" Mr. Bean groaned.**_

 _ **Irma opened the window to see the problem. "Oh no..."**_

 _ **"…which made them eliminated."**_

 _ **"…I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."**_

 _Irma started to sniff and cried, Mr. Bean grabbed her and comforts her._

 _ **"Eight teams remaining, who will be eliminated… next?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _We see different shots of animals doing their regular things in their habitat. From tigers to flamingos, rhinoceros to leopards. Then, a shot of the Pit Stop mat._

 _ **"This is The Flock's Headquarters, was founded by the Animal Welfare Society of Africa, last 2010. This is home of different animals who were rescued from being inhabited. And also at this animal shelter, was the fourth pit stop in this leg of the race!" Phil explained the starting line that he currently stood on.**_

 _ **"Luke and Karl were the first team to arrive here..."**_

 _The Wrestlers both cheered and hi-fived each other._

 _ **"...and the first team to depart."**_

 _Luke rips off the clue._

 **Luke & Karl – departed at 12:35am**

"Make your way to the Lookout Cafe..."

 _ **"Teams will travel to Lookout Cafe to find their next clue," Phil explained the info.**_

"You have 21 dollars at this leg of the race." Luke continued as Karl took the money from the clue. "Let's go."

 **"We are in the first place and we need to get a streak of victories to make sure that we will be until to the last," Luke said in the confessional, which made Karl nod.**

 _The Wrestlers made their way out of the headquarters to find their jeep that they used at the last leg as they left the HQ. Then, the camera shots the two on the taxi._

"Okay, since it's midnight, it's obviously closed right now," Luke assumed.

"But we need to check the cafe to see if there's a clue box outside or something," Karl added.

 _After a few seconds, they arrived at their destination. However, it was closed. But somehow, we see a clue box standing outside nearby the closed sign with stickers glued to the top portion of the clue box, consisting of numbers from 1-8. Both men run to the clue box._

"Karl, there are numbers there." Luke noticed as he saw stickers from a distance.

"Pick the first one and I'll grab the clue." Karl took the charge.

 _They arrived at the clue box, Luke grabs the 1 sticker, while Karl grabs the clue inside and opened it._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Roadblock. Who's got the gorgeous look?" Karl reading the clue.

 _ **"At this Roadblock, one team member has to strap on a harness and freefall 200 feet into the Batoka Gorge and swing above the Zambezi River. Once they returned above, they will receive their next clue." Phil explained the challenge.**_

"...the gorge opens at 8am. You're gonna take this one, boy. I took one for the team on the last leg and also, you're that gorgeous anyways." Karl teases his partner.

"Okay, and don't you use that word again." Luke accepts the offer and responded as he walks out.

Karl laughs. "He's such a denial!"

 _After a few hours of rest, the sun has risen from the skies as the teams are assembled near the sign. The clock was shown on the screen as the countdown for the opening of the place goes down in 10 seconds. The eyes of every individual are focusing on the sign. When it reached zero, all of them are running towards the gorge. When they all arrived, they all started murmuring about the challenge._

 _While Luke wears the helmet as he prepares for his challenge._

"It looks like that this challenge is not that intimidating, look at the bottom. It's beautiful."

 _A shot from the bottom of the gorge where the river is flowing in peace._

"Here we go!" Luke jumped from the gorge. "Wee-hoo!"

"That's my man! That's my man!" Karl praising his good brother.

 _We see Luke in his helmet cam, in exaggeration and happiness._

"I like this!"

 _While the younger Simon was breathing faster and cupped his chest to give himself comfort._

"Relax, it's not that bad of a challenge." Alvin tries to calm his brother.

"Alvin..." Simon started to shiver. "I'm s-scared!"

 **"For all of the times, I am the most hardcore chipmunk in the world! And for Simon, he hates to do challenges like this freefalling. Even though he studies the freefall, he's afraid to take it to a test, he might be broken in half." Alvin said in the confessional.**

"Try to be relaxed and enjoy the view. Even though I experienced this challenge multiple times, it's kinda boring. I took the best fall of my life at the last one, good thing I experienced that. Now, Simon, you have to take it up a notch! Trust me." Alvin continues to comfort Simon.

 _Simon only nodded._

Alvin frowned. "Oh, I bet you didn't hear me."

 _The Chipettes are watching their counterparts as the girl counterpart of Simon, Jeanette was also shown the signs of anxiety to perform the Roadblock challenge._

"Now what is Alvin doing right now to Simon?" Jeanette asks her sister.

"I think he tries to calm Simon down. Bet you have the same feeling as Simon." Brittany assumed.

"Wait! No, I'm not scared! I-I mean, look at Simon, he can't calm himself with his own brother!" Jeanette denies the claim.

"Wow, you have a concern showing on your face."

"Yeah- I-I mean, no! Yeah- but technically, no. Oh, wait!" Jeanette is stammering at her own voice.

"So, you want to help him?" Brittany realizes it.

"Y-y-yeah."

"Oh, okay. We'll go to them."

 _They walked towards The Chipmunks to talk to them. While Luke ascends to the top and removed the safety gear as the safety crew gave Luke the clue._

"Thank you!"

 _Luke goes back to his partner and opened the clue._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Detour: Crocs or Clocks?" Karl reads the question.

 _ **"Teams will have to choose two tasks that have its pros and cons itself. Their choices are: Crocs or Clocks?**_

 _ **In Crocs, teams will travel by taxi to Crocodile Cage Diving Center. Teams will use the wetsuits and must submerge to the metal cage and they will use poles to feed 3 Nile Crocodiles. Once the meat has fed and empty…" Phil explained the first Detour underwater as a crocodile approach the meat that Phil was handling and the cage started to shake. "…the caretaker will give them their next clue. At this challenge, they will test their bravery and courage to perform this challenge. Without these components, teams might be in trouble."**_

 _ **In Clocks, teams will travel by taxi to Treeka Clockworks where they must find a certain clock that matches the time of their departure at this leg, from 560 of them. What teams don't know that at the back of the clocks, they will find a letter that indicates the time of a day.**_

 _The camera shows 4 clocks with different letters on its back. It consists of the letters: M(Morning), A(Afternoon), E(Evening) and D(Dawn)._

 _ **Once they found the correct clock, the worker will hand over their next clue." Phil explained their next challenge. "At this challenge, it might be easy as it looks but by not looking at every detail, will keep them stranded at this challenge."**_

"We'll do clocks," Karl said it to the camera.

"We do love crocs, but clocks are easy as it looks," Luke added.

 _They left the place and started searching for a taxi. While Simon is on the gorge, preparing to face his fears._

"Simon, you need to focus! Jump and enjoy the view." Alvin said.

"I-I-I..." Simon still shivering from fear.

"Simon! You can do it..."

 **"At this point, Simon really needs to pull this off and there are still more teams waiting for us, or Simon at this case," Alvin said in his confessional.**

"Simon!" Alvin was screaming.

"Ah-Ah-Ah..."

 _Simon is still living in fear as Alvin covered his face in frustration and the slow-mo effect started to roll. It was time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _At the gorge, Simon is still standing and preparing for his move; however, The Chipettes came to their team as Jeanette comforts the poor chipmunk._

"Hey, Simon."

 _The scared-still Simon looked at the source of that voice, he looked at his back to see Jeanette._

"Simon. Hey there! Don't worry about it, it will take a minute, a minute to see the view that you wanted."

 _Simon took notice of her calmly and happiest cheer-up and looked at the gorge, then, looks back to Jeanette._

"Hey! What's taking there for so long?" Bloo shouted.

"Just stay put right there or we will sabotage you." Alvin threatens Bloo, which made him and Mac flinched for a moment.

"Wow." Brittany was snickering. "Sa-bo-tage? I never heard that word from you, huh? When did you learn that fancy word there? I like the way you said it." She smiled.

"Oh, from that scaredy pants over there." Alvin gestured his hand to Simon as Brittany looked at them; Jeanette is still comforting Simon. "Brittany."

 _Brittany looks back at Alvin._

"When will you learn something?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, when will you learn something?" Alvin said it with a louder voice.

"Alvin, do you wanna start a war with me again?"

"Why not? It's a race. Anyone could be an enemy, even the ones who we know of. Now, what's next, Brittany?"

"You wanna know what's next, huh? I'm gonna hurt you badly." Brittany said with a threatening tone, Alvin knows what's coming as he started to run while Brittany followed suit.

 _While at the other pair, Simon calmed himself down, thanks to Jeanette._

"Okay. I think I can do this."

"Yes, you can do it. You can and you will."

"Thanks, Jeanette." Simon smiles at her while Jeanette smiles back also.

"But, one more thing."

"One more thing?"

"Close your eyes."

 _Simon complied as he waits for Jeanette to do something._

 _After a few seconds, a big smack has been heard that the other remaining teams can hear it from a few meters back, they were surprised at what just happened there. Alvin stopped his running for a while to look at his brother, which Alvin noticed that his left cheek was red. While Simon opens his eyes and can feel a pain from his left cheek as he rubs it._

"W-what was that for?"

"That's for waking up your senses."

 _Jeanette slaps Simon again, but it was on the other cheek. The remaining teams gasped at the scene._

"And that's for wasting my time and our time! You could just jump a few minutes ago." Jeanette walks out with disappointment on her face.

 _While Alvin tries to look at his brother but he felt something at his hand and looks back as he was surprised with a big slap to his right cheek that made him fall down._

"I agree with you; we will start a war." Brittany walks out with a smirk.

 _Simon saw Alvin fell down, he knows what was coming. So he jumps from the gorge with confidence on his face._

"Ahhh!" Simon cried.

 **"From that point of that** _ **slapfest**_ **, I know what are they doing," Simon said in the confessional. "From now on, I can say now that we will have a competition with those two."**

 _Back at the gorge, Lori will now be in turn as she wears her gear._

"Finally, after that drama that went on forever. But geez, I was about to talk to them but that slap, turn the tables." She said it to the camera.

 _Then, Simon landed safely on the land as he makes his way to Alvin who was sitting on the exposed ground. Simon grabs Alvin's hand and gets him up, then, Simon rips the clue._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Crocs or Clocks?"

"We'll do Crocs," Alvin responds.

"Yeah, we'll show them why they don't mess with us." Simon looks at The Chipettes who were looking at them also.

"Come on, let's start this with a bang!"

 _They left the gorge to find a taxi, but after a few seconds, they found one as they entered the cab._

"You know this place?" Simon gives the clue to the driver. "Crocodiles?"

 _The driver nodded and gives back the clue._

"Alright, let's _roll_. See what I did there?" Alvin nervously chuckles.

"Not now, Alvin." Simon crossed his arms.

 _The taxi went off the road._

 _Back at the gorge where Lori prepares to jump off the cliff._

"You ready?" A crew asked Lori.

"Yeah."

"Go, Lori!" Lincoln cheers for his sister.

Lori nods and jumps off as she screams as per the helmet cam. "Oh my God! This is crazy!"

 _At the land, Simon wears his safety gear to prepare for his jump. Marceline looked at the whole view of the gorge._

"I guess this could be a good flying school for vampires." She chuckled at her fantasy. "Yeah, I think so."

 _While Lori landed back at the land safely as she grabs the clue from the crew and makes her way to her little brother._

"Alright, Lori!" Lincoln cheers his sister.

"Okay, what's next…" Lori opens the clue. "Detour. Crocs or Clocks?"

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Hmm… if we try Clocks this could be easy." Lincoln picked his decision.

"Well, alright…" Lori agrees.

"Come on, we don't have to be last though."

 _Lori nods as they make their way outside to find a taxi._

 _After a 25-minute trip, The Wrestlers finally arrived at Treeka Clockworks. Then the shots of different positions of the clock were seen, from hanging to leaning, and inside to outside. The Wrestlers seemed surprised at the contents of the clock shop._

"God damn, I don't know if we could find the right time here." Karl looks shocked.

"Then we will find it. Come on!" Luke commanded as they entered the clock shop to start.

 _Back at the gorge, the older Simon finished the Roadblock challenge as he stripped off the gear._

"Ah, that was fantastic." Simon runs to his partner.

"Okay, let's see what we got." Marceline excited at the next challenge as Simon opens the clue.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Crocs or Clocks?"

"Clocks," Marceline answered.

"Works for me." Simon agrees. "Come on, let's get outta here!"

 _They started running towards the exit and found a taxi as they entered the said vehicle._

"Treeka Clockworks, tick-tock," Simon said their location to the driver.

"Simon, you're funny." Marceline laughed.

 _The driver only nodded as they go off to their destination._

 _While at the tip of the gorge, Susan prepares for her jump at the said gorge._

"Are you okay, Susan?" Mary shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go now." Susan responded back as she jumps and screams.

 _At her helmet cam, Susan closed her eyes and continues to scream. "Oh my God!"_

 _After a 30-minute trip, The Chipmunks arrived at the Crocodile Center where they met a safety guide and crew._

"Hello! Welcome to the Crocodile Cage Driving! Let's go to the guidelines of your challenge. First, you must wear these wetsuits…"

 _The guide showed their suits as the challengers grabbed their respective suits and next, he showed the remaining scuba diving gear._

"Then, you will use these poles to feed our crocodiles…"

 _He gave the poles to the critters, they looked and saw that there are meats hanging at the metal hook of every pole._

"Just be calm and feed them quietly. Got it?"

 _Both of them nodded._

"Okay, go to the changing room over there and change gears." The guide pointed his finger to his right to see two changing rooms.

 _They complied and made their way to the room and started to change gear._

" **This Detour challenge will be a piece of cake! From my experiences to these challenges, this will my fourth most dangerous task I've ever had! Simon has knowledge about animals, so it's a win-win for us!" Alvin said in the confessional.**

" **Only for you, I'm just taking challenges, you know?" Simon responds.**

 _At the gorge, Susan arrived safely as she stripped off her gear and proceeds to her twin sister._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Crocs or Clocks?"

"Clocks would be better," Mary said.

"Why not? Come on!"

 _They exited the gorge to search for a taxi._

 _While at the side of the gorge, Eileen jumped and screamed like she was terrified at something, as per her helmet cam._

" **I don't know which one is the worst: being at the top of a snowy mountain or jumping on a beautiful cliff in Africa?" Eileen said in the confessional.**

" **Geez, Eileen, you still remember that? I thought you moved on. You conquered that first though." Margaret responded.**

" **Yeah, I know. I'm just comparing the two though." Eileen shrugs.**

 _Eileen landed safely back to the ground as she stripped off her gear and proceeds to Margaret._

"Great job, Eileen." Margaret hi-fives Eileen as the latter rips off the clue.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Crocs or Clocks?" Eileen reads the question.

"We'll do Crocs. Whatever it takes." Margaret decides.

 _Eileen nodded as they left the gorge to find taxis._

 _While at the clock shop, The Wrestlers are still struggling to find the right clock._

"Holy molly! I thought this will take us ten minutes, but how long are we finding it?" Karl said.

"I don't know," Luke answered.

"Maybe this one? 12:45am?" Karl grabbed a clock and gave it to Luke.

"I don't know. Sure why not?"

 _Luke proceeds to the worker where he gave the clock to the worker. The worker checked the clock to see if it's the right one, he looked at the back and the letter "A" was seen._

"No."

"Really? Damn it."

 _Luke goes to Karl to tell the news._

"Is it right?" Karl asked.

"Nope."

"Wow. That was tough."

 _Karl goes back to finding the right clock, Luke followed suit._

"Should we change Detour?" Luke asked Karl.

"Hell no. We can do this." Karl with determination on his voice.

"Okay. But… are we missing something?" Luke said.

"I-I don't know. I'm gonna keep digging here and while you, doing nothing." Karl started to become annoyed.

"Whoa, chill down. I'm just asking."

"Then go back finding one!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, Karl."

" **If you know Karl is being angry, you're dead!" Luke said in the confessional.**

 _Karl wiping his sweat in his face, while Luke is still in the hunt for the right clock. The screen starts to turn in a slow-mo effect and fades to black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _At the Crocodile Center, The Chipmunks are in the shark cage as the cage is locked._

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Alvin feeling confident at the challenge.

 _Suddenly, the cage went down the water. The camera shots three crocodiles who are waiting for their meal to deliver. The Chipmunks grabbed their pole and they slowly fitted their poles in the direction of the animals. The crocodiles saw it and proceed to the meat. When the reptiles bite the meat, the cage started to shake violently. After a bad 20 seconds, they let go._

 _All of a sudden, the cage lifted off and The Chipmunks left the cage to change their suits._

 _At the gorge, Bloo was done at his Roadblock challenge as he makes his way to his pal and rips the clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Crocs or Clocks?"

"Clocks definitely." Mac decides.

"Fine with me." Bloo shrugged.

 _They left the gorge to find a cab, while The Chipettes are the last remaining team to take the challenge as Jeanette will take the fall._

"I'm ready!"

 _Jeanette jumped from the gorge and screamed._

 _Back at the Crocodile Center, The Chipmunks dressed successfully as they get the clue from the guide and Alvin opened it._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to The Lion Encounter."

" _ **Teams must make their way to The Lion Encounter where they will be accompanied by the kings of the jungle, the lions! They will find their next clue during their walk at the skulls hidden in the bushes." Phil explained the next challenge.**_

"Okay, this is my time to have a win-win," Simon said.

"Sure. None that I could care about." Alvin replied.

 _They left the center to find their taxi._

 _Back at the gorge, Jeanette arrived at land safely as she makes her way to her sister._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in Last Place.**

"Detour. Crocs or Clocks? We will take a risk and dive underwater."

"Ah! Come on! I don't wanna do that!" Brittany complained.

"Do you want to beat Alvin badly?"

Brittany sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go there."

"Follow me."

 _Jeanette led the team to exited the gorge._

 _At their taxi, Susan and Mary are currently talking with each other about their statistics on the Detour._

"We go with Clocks, right?" Susan asked.

"Yep." Mary nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's the easiest one right there."

"From my calculations, the Clock challenge will take ten minutes than the Crocodile one, which could possibly go up to fifteen minutes."

"Accurate as it is."

 _They both hi-fived each other._

 _Back to the clock shop where The Siblings arrived at the scene. Lincoln saw The Wrestlers still finding the correct clock._

"Hey look! Those guys are not finished! We can pass them!"

"Yeah, come on!" Lori ordered as they started looking.

 _While The Wrestlers saw The Siblings arrived._

"They are here! We can't find the right one!" Karl said.

"I don't know if we could find it on time!" Luke responded.

" **From the moment we saw the other team arriving, we kinda panicked a little bit, because we've been here for a long time!" Luke said in the confessional.**

 _Luke found a clock that seemed close to the time of their predicted departure time._

"This might be it."

"Go on."

 _Luke made his way to the worker to check the clock. After a few seconds, the worker shakes his head. The clock that Luke gave was 12:32, but the letter on the back was still in letter "A"._

"Damn it! Karl, that's not the right one!"

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a long time," Karl said.

 _While Lincoln found one and think it's the right one._

"I think this is the right one, isn't it?" Lincoln unsure of the clock he got.

"I don't know. Why not try it?" Lori answered.

 _Lincoln took an attempt as he gave the clock to the worker for checking. The clock that Lincoln got was 1:20 and the letter on the back was "D"; their departure time is 12:59AM. After a few seconds, the worker rejected it._

"Dang it!" Lincoln cursed.

 _At their taxi, The Chipettes are currently talking about the leg._

"Hmm, we're going to the Crocodile Cage Diving Center. Do you know anything about them, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"Well- "

"Crocodile Center?"

 _Jeanette was interrupted by their cab driver._

"Yeah, why?"

"I know a shortcut. Only five minutes." The driver told them.

"Really?" Brittany butted into the conversation.

 _The driver nodded._

"Well, go to the shortcut! Right now!"

 _The driver nodded again as he turned the vehicle to the left._

 _While another cab stopped by at the mini gas station to refill._

" **Well, we made a stop. I don't like these situations, to be honest." Margaret admitted in the confessional.**

" **Me too, it kinda ruins the mood in the race." Eileen agrees.**

"I guess we can see the bad side here." Margaret said.

 _Both of them leaned their heads to the outside, waiting for the refill._

 _At the Lion Encounter, The Chipmunks arrived at the said place as they make their way inside to meet another guide._

"Hello! Welcome to The Lion Encounter! We would like to give some reminders for a safe walk with lions. First, don't look at them straight in their eyes. Next, don't scream, talk softly. Then, walk calmly, don't be afraid…"

 _The guide gave them more guides under a minute. After taking the reminders from the guide, they proceed to the other guides, now with lions on their sides._

"Okay, this is amazing!" Simon said softly.

"I know! I know! We gotta find the skull." Alvin reminded him in a lower tone.

 _They started walking slowly and calmly for a skull hunting challenge._

 _At the clock shop, The Adventurers arrived which made the other teams panicked a little bit._

"Now more teams have arrived! We need to switch!" Luke suggested.

"No! We won't take the risk. We should switch Detours a while ago before the other teams arrived." Karl felt regret on his face.

"Alright, alright."

 _Karl grabbed a clock that he thinks that it was right. He runs to the worker for checking. After a few seconds, the worker said "No", which made Karl fall back. While Lori was next in line, after a few seconds, he rejected it also._

"Drats!"

 _Marceline saw the scene and talked to her partner._

"I think they are struggling so much; I think we got the wrong choice."

"We won't change Detours, Marceline. We just try and try until you find the right one." Simon said.

"O-okay."

 _Marceline started finding the clock._

 _At the Crocodile Center, a team has arrived at the scene. And surprisingly, The Chipettes was the one who arrives there. They go to their guide and he gave tips and reminders on taking the challenge. After that, they went to the changing room to change their clothes._

 _Back at the lion walking, The Chipmunks are almost done with their trail walking._

"Where is that skull?" Alvin whispered to Simon.

"I'm still looking for it. Look to your right, Alvin. Whisper me if you found one." Simon replied.

 _Alvin complied as he looked to his right. After a few seconds, Alvin saw a white thing on a bush._

"Hey, Simon! I think I found one."

"Where?"

 _Alvin pointed his finger to his right to look that there was a thing that is hanging on a bush._

"Okay." Simon nodded. "Excuse me, sir. We would like to go that way."

 _The guides took charge as they turned right. Within a few meters, Alvin taking the role to grab the skull which had some clues in it and grabs one and he goes back to the group._

"Alright, let's get out of here!"

 _The guides complied as they let the Lion move, followed by them and The Chipmunks._

 _Back to the Crocs challenge where The Chipettes are on the shark cage, they are ready to face the reptiles as the cage moved down into the water._

 _While The Workers arrived at the place, where they saw a cage had been sunk down to the water._

"It looks like that is our challenge," Eileen said.

 _They went to the guide to hear some reminders about the challenge._

 _While at underwater, both Brittany and Jeanette successfully fed the crocodiles as their cage was shaking from the impact of the animal's bites. After a few seconds, the cage lifts up back to the safe zone, they left the cage and runs back to the changing room._

 _Back at the clock shop, The Scientists finally arrived at the place where the other teams are struggling with finding the right time._

 _While Luke was checking the clock, he looks at the back of it and saw a letter, which made him think for a bit. He grabbed another clock and also look at the back to see a different letter._

" **Looks like we've missed a detail, a detail that could change the positions. I don't know why I didn't think of it lately." Luke said in the confessional.**

"Hey, Karl! I think these letters are important." Luke informed Karl.

"Really? I thought that was just a batch letter or something."

"A…" Luke thinks for a moment. "Afternoon?"

"If A is for Afternoon, what was the other one?"

Luke looked at the other clock. "D? Dark?"

"I don't think that's Dark though. Also, I saw an M on a clock."

"Probably means Morning." Luke guessed.

"And N is for night?"

"Yep. We're that dumb to notice it." Luke concluded.

"Ah, alright. Find the letter A's over there, I'll look over here." Karl took charge.

"Alright."

 _While Lincoln grabbed another clock for checking, when he gave it to the worker, he rejected the clock, making him groan in frustration._

 _Next in line was Marceline who got a clock and gave it to the worker. After a few seconds of checking, it was rejected._

 _Back at the Crocodile Center, The Chipettes was done changing clothes while The Workers proceeds to the changing room where they met each other._

"Hey, guys!" Jeanette greeted them.

"Hey." Both Eileen and Margaret nervously greeted back and snickered.

The Chipettes made their way to the guide to grab their next clue and opened it.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Make your way to The Lion Encounter…"

"Come on! Can't wait…" Jeanette said as they left the center.

 _Back at the clock center, The Imaginary Friends arrived last at the place where they saw teams are still finding the right clock._

"Come on, we can catch up with them!" Mac said as they started finding one.

 _Back at The Lion Encounter, Alvin and Simon made back to the safe zone where they open the clue._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop…"

" _ **Teams will now proceed to the Pit Stop at Masuwe Private Game Reserve. But to get there, they must carry a basket of fruits and they will tie them into their heads. If a fruit has fallen down, they must stop and grab it and send it back to the basket to get back into this complicated balance walking. The last team to check in here may be eliminated." Phil explained their Pit Stop Challenge.**_

"Okay, come on!" Simon said.

 _They left the place and entered their taxi._

"Masuwe Lodge?" Simon asked the driver.

 _The driver nodded as the vehicle moves away from the place._

"Thank you! And make it faster!"

 _While at the Crocodile Center, The Workers are now in their cage and are now ready to feed some hungry pets. The cage sunk down to the water as the crocodiles were visible to the team's eyes. They grabbed their poles to feed the crocodiles. Once the crocodiles bite their meats, the cage started to shake violently._

"My god!" Margaret was surprised at the sudden tremor.

" **When those crocodiles ate their lunch, we just felt a sudden shake, it was like an earthquake," Margaret said in the confessional.**

" **It was way worse than the gorge jumping!" Eileen said.**

 _After they fed the reptiles, the cage suddenly raised up and they exited the cage to go back to the changing room._

 _At the Lodge, The Chipmunks arrived at the place where they saw many fruit baskets._

"Okay, this is gonna be a tough one," Simon said.

"Don't worry, I got this," Alvin said with confidence.

 _They started tying their cloths and put their baskets on their heads. Alvin started to walk slowly and holds the basket carefully and let go, while Simon followed suit, which unfortunately a fruit was fell down to the ground and Simon groaned in frustration._

"Come on, Simon! Catch me if you can!" Alvin laughs carefully.

"No! I don't wanna play tags with you!" Simon goes back into his slow walking.

 _At the Crocodile Center, The Workers grabbed their next clue._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Thank you!" Eileen ripped off the clue. "Make your way to The Lion Encounter."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." Margaret gulping in horror.

"Oh, come on! That would be fun!" Eileen grabs Margaret's hand to leave the center.

 _Back at the clock center, The Siblings couldn't take the heat anymore, so they stopped working for a moment._

"This is so exhausting! I cannot take this!" Lori complained.

Lincoln breathed rapidly. "Yeah. This challenge is hard. I think we should switch Detours?"

"I don't know… Can we take a break first?"

 _Lincoln sighed as both team members were exhausted and the screen starts to go slow-mo and fades to black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _At the clock shop, The Siblings are still sitting on a wall where they took a break._

"Switch Detour?" Lincoln said it again.

"Yeah. Come on! I can't take this anymore." Lori answered.

 _They stood up and drink their water as they entered their taxi._

"To Crocodile Cage Diving Center," Lori informed the driver.

"Okay." The driver nodded.

 _The vehicle left the shop while the other teams are still in the hunt for that one clock. While Bloo grabbed a clock that he assumed that it was the right one._

"Okay, I think this is the right one."

 _Bloo makes his way to the worker for checking._

"Please, let it be right!" He prayed.

 _The worker shakes his head._

"Ah! Dang, it!"

 _While Mary was in line next as she gave the clock to the worker. After a few seconds, he rejected the clock._

"Shucks!"

 _While The Wrestlers collected the clocks that they could find._

"Alright by 2's only, got it?" Karl took charge.

"Yeah." Luke grabbed two clocks.

 _They made their way to the worker where Karl made it first to give the clocks. After a few seconds, he rejected it, which made Karl fall back to the stack building of clocks. While Luke's turn to give a shot, after a few seconds, a worker looks at a clock and the back of it and gave it a thumbs up._

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Karl, I got the right one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Luke received the clue and opened it.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to The Lion Encounter…"

"Okay, let's go!"

 _The Wrestlers both entered their taxi and they left the shop._

 _At The Lion Encounter, The Chipettes started walking with the lions and their guides._

" **For a minute there, I thought this is all a part of a documentary. And now where I look now, is real." Jeanette said in her confessional. "This is so memorable."**

"This is amazing!" Jeanette was astonished at the moment.

"Let's find the skull now," Brittany told Jeanette in a low voice.

 _While at the Pit Stop, Alvin was a few meters away from the mat, while Simon was a few meters away from Alvin. Until Simon's basket fall down, he growled and grabbed the fruit one by one._

"Okay, few more steps and…" Alvin finally stomped at the mat and he looks back at his partner. "Come on, Simon!"

"Just wait, okay?" Simon said.

 _The basket of Simon was stacked again as he started to walk slowly. After forty seconds, he made it to the mat._

"Welcome to Zimbabwe!" The greeter said.

"Thank you!" They both said while Simon breathed fully.

" _ **Alvin and Simon… you are team number one!" Phil said their placement.**_

 **Alvin & Simon – 1st Place; arrived at 12:09pm**

"Alright," Alvin said calmly and nodded.

" _ **As the winners of this leg of the race, you win… two thousand dollars each!"**_

"Yeah!"

" _ **What are you feeling right now after you got to number one again?"**_

"It's cool and one of the hardest legs I have experienced."

" _ **Simon?"**_

"Like what Alvin said," Simon replied with a sigh. "I need water though."

" _ **Uhm, could you have some water here, please," Phil ordered.**_

 _A crew gave a bottled water to Simon as he drinks it._

" _ **Feel better now?" Phil asked Simon.**_

"Yep, Phil." Simon showered himself with the remnants of the cold water.

 _Back at The Lion Encounter, The Chipettes are still locating the skull._

"Any skull that you find, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"It's still there somewhere." Jeanette answers.

" **I can't believe Jeanette was just concentrating on those little wild pests than finding a skull." Brittany groaned in the confessional.**

" **Well, I can focus on two things at the same time. Will you knock your mind out, will you?" Jeanette responds back.**

 _After many minutes of searching, Jeanette saw a white thing, assumed that she found a skull._

"There it is. Guys, can we turn here?"

"Yes, madam."

 _All of them turned right to sight the thing nearby. From a distance, they saw that it was a skull hanging in the bush. Jeanette walks and grabs a clue to it._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Got it! Let's get out of here."

 _The guide complied and made back to the trail._

 _At the starting line, The Workers are readying for their trip with the lions._

"Alright, let's split up. You go here, I'll look over there, got it?" Margaret strategizes their plan.

"Got it!" Eileen winked and gave it a thumbs up.

 _They started moving to the trail silently._

 _At the clock shop, Mac found a possible correct clock as he made his way to the worker for a checking. After a few seconds, the worker rejected it._

"Good gracious!" Mac groaned in frustration, making himself fall back.

 _While Marceline and Simon are still finding their right clock. Marceline holds a certain clock and looks at the back and grabs another clock to check if they have differences._

" **I'm started to wonder what those letters are, so I gave it a shot," Marceline said in the confessional.**

 _Marceline stood up to go to the worker to check if she was right. The worker looked at the back of the clock and looks back at the front as he sees the time of 1:33AM. After that, the worker showed the clue; Marceline cheered._

"Hell yeah!"

"Did you find one?"

"Yep. Just luck." She winked.

 _Simon opened the clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to The Lion Encounter…"

"Okay, let's go and get out of here!" Marceline said as they exited the shop and entered their taxi.

 _At the Crocodile Center, The Siblings arrived and met the guide to give them advice._

" **Darn it! We should choose this earlier than the other one." Lori felt the guilt on her face in their confessional.**

" **We should really take critical thinking skills," Lincoln recommends.**

" **I guess so." Lori somehow agrees.**

 _After the session, they went to the changing room to change their clothes._

 _At The Lion Encounter, Luke and Karl started their expedition on finding the skull with the lions._

"This is great; we have lions by our side!" Karl said.

"Unless you raise your voice, we don't have them on their side!" Luke replied.

 _At the Pit Stop, Phil and the greeter saw two women who are balancing their way to them._

"Almost there, Brit," Jeanette said.

 _After a minute, they both stomped at the mat at the same time._

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette… you are team number two!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 2nd Place; arrived at 12:41pm**

"Alright!" Brittany hi-fived her partner.

" _ **Is this your best performance at this race?" Phil asked them.**_

"We'll see if we can make it at first next time."

" _ **Alright, congratulations."**_

"Thank you, Phil!" Both of them said in unison.

 _At the clock shop, The Scientists are struggling to make up their pace._

"Ugh! I can't do it anymore. I thought we were right about it." Susan said.

"Yeah, but what should we do?" Mary agrees.

"Should we switch Detour?"

Mary sighed. "Yeah. It's the best and possible way."

"Come on, we don't have to lose yet!"

 _They left the shop and entered their taxi to get out of the clock shop. While The Imaginary Friends was the last one remaining in the shop._

"Should we follow them?" Mac asked Bloo.

"Heck no, they took a risk, we don't want to take that!" Bloo answered.

"Alright, if we get nothing at 30 minutes, we will switch one, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

 _They continue digging for clocks._

 _At The Lion Encounter, The Workers are almost at the end of the line as they can't find their skull._

"Are we seeing a skull?" Eileen said.

"We almost finish and we need to start again if we didn't find it," Margaret responded.

"Man! We will never find… that… skull." Eileen stopped for a second to see something that caught her attention.

"Wait, what is it?"

"That's a skull over there!" Eileen saw a skull hanging on the bush.

"Alright, great job! I'll get that." Margaret volunteers.

 _Margaret went to the skull and grabs a clue and made her way back to the group._

"Alright, let's go!"

 _They moved and made their way at the end of the trail as Margaret opened the next clue._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop…"

"Alrighty, this should be easy!" Eileen said.

 _They left the place to get into their taxis._

 _At Crocodile Center, Lori and Lincoln went underwater to feed some meat to the crocodiles. When the animals approached the bait, the cage went shaky again as they hold the steel to balance their way out. After feeding the reptiles, the cage lifted up and they exit the cage safely as they made their way back to the changing room._

 _While in the Clock Shop, Mac found a clock that looks like their time, if he remembered._

"Do you think this is the right one?"

"Well, it's worth of a try though. Bring that to the guy." Bloo replied.

 _Mac made his way to the worker for clock checking. The time was 2:09AM. After a few seconds of checking, he showed the clue to the little kid._

"Finally! Yes! Bloo, it is the right one!"

"Really? Nice job!"

 _They both hi-fived each other and Mac rips the clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to The Lion Encounter…"

"Okay, let's roll!" Bloo said as they entered their taxi and moves out of the place.

 _At The Lion Encounter, The Adventurers arrived and made their way inside to meet with the guide and told them their reminders of the challenge._

 _While in the trail, The Wrestlers are in the middle of the walking part._

"Did you see one?" Karl asked Luke.

"I see one now."

"Where?"

 _Luke aimed his finger to his left where a skull was hanging._

"And I'll take that one down."

 _Luke made his way to the skull and picks up a clue._

" **There is one big advantage that no teams can never have… and that is the height!" Luke said it in the confessional.**

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

 _Luke made his way back to the group and started walking, continuing their adventure._

 _Back at the Crocodile Center, The Siblings changed their clothes back and made their way to the guide where he was handling a clue on his hand; Lori grabs it._

"Thank you!" Lori said. "Let's see what we got…" She ripped off the clue.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to The Lion Encounter…"

"Come on, Lori!"

 _They made their way out of the center and entered their taxi._

"Lion Encounter, please," Lori said their destination to the driver.

"Okay." The driver gave a thumbs up gesture.

"Faster please!" Lincoln pleaded.

 _The taxi left the place._

 _While at the Pit Stop, The Workers were a few meters away from the mat not until Eileen's fruit fell off the ground, she grabbed it and puts it back to the basket._

"That's okay, Eileen. You can do it!" Margaret tries to motivate Eileen.

 _Margaret came first at the mat while Eileen came next with a few seconds in between._

" _ **Eileen and Margaret… you're team number three!" Phil said their position.**_

 **Eileen & Margaret – 3rd Place; arrived at 1:10pm**

"Yes! My God! We did it!" Margaret jumped in happiness.

 _They both hi-fived with each other._

 _At The Lion Encounter, The Adventurers talks about wildlife with each other._

"Gosh, never thought I would be with these cute lions. They are so cute!" Marceline said.

"Cute on the outside, but worse at their inside. There's a lot of things that you must know about animals, Marcy." Simon replied.

"Well, technically, I'm a vampire that can change into a bat," Marceline added.

"You only know yourself."

 _At The Pit Stop, The Wrestlers are few meters away from a sealed placement._

"Looks like mine was a little bit of a jolty," Karl said.

"My head's so round, that it might spin the fruits." Luke laughs.

 _Some of Karl's fruit fall down as he grabs it one by one._

"Yeah, I agree. It's jolty, that's the killer of your head." Luke teases Karl, then laughs.

"Shut up, dude! It's not even funny!"

 _Luke made his way to the mat successfully, while Karl's basket fell off from a few inches to the mat._

"Wow, really dude?" Luke said.

 _Karl grabbed them all and continues to balance walking and made his way to the mat._

" _ **Luke and Karl… you are team number four!" Phil said their placement.**_

 **Luke & Karl – 4th Place; arrived at 1:24pm**

 _Both of them nodded in understanding and they taunted each other._

"I'll give it a too sweet," Luke said.

 _Back to The Lion Encounter, The Siblings arrived and made their way to the guide to give reminders._

"Okay, thank you!" Lincoln said. "This is gonna be good!"

 _They made their way to the guides with their lions on their side._

"Hi, there!" Lincoln greeted them.

"Okay, let's get started," Lori said.

 _At the trail, Simon found a skull and made his way to the skull and picks up a clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Nice job!" Marceline praised him.

"Come on! We gotta spend this time beautifully." Simon said.

 _At the Crocodile Center, The Scientists arrived at the place where they met the guide there to give them notes. After that session, they made their way to the changing room to change clothes._

 _Back at The Lion Encounter, The Imaginary Friends made their way to the guide and started walking with lions and the other guides._

"This is gonna be fantastic!" Bloo shouted which made the lion moved out of the trail.

"Bloo, what did you do? They said _'no screaming'_!" Mac reminded Bloo.

"Oh, sorry."

 _While at a few meters away, Lori found a skull in a bush, she grabbed the clue and made her way back to the group._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Alright! Now let's move!"

 _At The Pit Stop, Marceline was getting closer to the mat, while Simon is still on the back trying to focus on his balance until a fruit fell off._

"Damn it!" Simon groaned and grabs the fruit back into the basket.

 _Marceline arrived at the mat and greeted Phil and the local._

"Hey there, Phil! And hello there!" She waved both of them.

"Well, we need to wait for your partner to get here, so I can check you in," Phil said.

"Alright," Marceline said. "Hey, Simon! Come on over here!"

"Wait for me!" Simon said until three fruits fell off the basket as he groaned again.

 _Simon sends the fruits back to the basket once again. When he moved a step, a fruit fell off and another one just fell off._

"Ah!"

 _While he picked up the fruits, all of the fruits fell off his head making him groan more._

"Jesus Christ! Why is this so hard!?"

"God. This is just uncomfortable to watch." Marceline said.

 _The face of Marceline was shown in the camera while Simon is still picking up fruits. Then suddenly the screen turns into slow-mo and switches to black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Still, at The Pit Stop, Simon completely goes back into balance walking as he tries not to be distracted._

" **To be honest, I'm a hot-headed guy. I just lost it suddenly, I don't know how to deal with it. But sometimes, the answer is that you calm yourself up and simply don't listen to anybody like you are in an isolated place." Simon admitted in his confessional.**

 _After a few seconds, Simon made it to the mat successfully._

"Way to go, Simon!" Marceline smiled at him and hi-fives him.

"Whoo! That was just not good."

" _ **Marceline and Simon… you are team number five!" Phil announced their position.**_

 **Marceline & Simon – 5th Place; arrived at 1:46pm**

"Whoo! I guess that works out." Simon breathed.

 _Back at the Crocs challenge, The Scientists are preparing for their dive into the water._

"This is gonna be good!" Mary said.

"And this isn't not gonna be our last," Susan added.

 _The cage suddenly sunk down to the water as they grabbed their poles for crocodile feeding._

"Okay. Let's do it!" Susan said.

 _They fitted their poles into a hole as the crocodile bite their meal as the cage shakes violently._

"God that impact!" Mary reacted.

 _After feeding them, the cage went up and both Susan and Mary left the cage to change clothes in the changing room._

 _At the Lodge, The Siblings arrived as they tie up their cloth and puts their baskets up in their heads._

"Alright, I'm gonna go first," Lori said.

"I'll catch you up," Lincoln said as some fruits fell down. "Dang it!"

"Come on, Linc!"

"I'm trying…"

 _At The Lion Encounter, Mac and Bloo found a skull to their right as the former grabs the clue from the skull and proceeds to walk with the group._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 7** **th** **Place**

"Come on, let's get finished!" Bloo said.

"I know!" Mac replied.

 _After changing their clothes back, The Scientists went to the guide to grab their clue._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in Last Place**

"Thank you!" Susan said. "Please be Pit Stop!" She wished and opens the clue.

"No! Make your way to The Lion Encounter..." Mary reads the clue. "Okay! We gotta move fast!"

 _At the Pit Stop, Lori was on the mat while Lincoln is still struggling on concentrating as a fruit falls from the basket again._

"Dang it!" Lincoln groans and grabs the fruit.

"Come on, Lincoln!"

 _Lincoln continues to walk slowly until he reaches the mat successfully._

" _ **Lincoln and Lori… you are team number six!" Phil said their placement.**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 6th Place; arrived at 2:02pm**

"Whoo!" Lincoln exclaimed. "We did terrible today."

"I agree, Lincoln."

" _ **You need to step up on your games, 'cause the challenges will be tougher at the next legs. So be prepared." Phil warns them.**_

"Okay, okay." Lori nodded.

 _At the lodge, The Imaginary Friends are currently tying their cloths on their heads._

"Alright, this should be sketchy," Mac said. "I wonder how many times you will fall, Bloo."

"None that you think of," Bloo answered.

"Well, let's go!" Mac holds his basket first then walks slowly and let go.

 _Mac started safely while Bloo started otherwise. The fruits are falling already from his basket and it earned him a groan._

"I hear that!" Mac teases his partner.

"Come on, you small snatchy bugs!" Bloo collects the fruits and puts them back into his basket.

 _At The Lion Encounter, The Scientists started their expedition on finding the skull._

"If we didn't make it until the end, we will mark this as a memorable trip," Susan confessed.

"One-hundred percent true! This is just amazing. Our last ride." Mary added.

 _After a few seconds, they found a skull hanging in a bush. Susan picks the clue and proceeds to walk continuously._

 **Susan & Mary – currently in Last Place**

"Alright. We're going to take it slowly."

 _At the Pit Stop, Mac is in the mat while he waits for his buddy to stomp at the mat._

"Hey, would you hurry up?" Mac screamed.

"You wanna hurry up? Take this!" Bloo suddenly runs and is almost on the mat.

"Hey! You might wanna look at a pebble over there?" Mac looks down while Bloo follows it.

 _Bloo looks down as he saw a small rock, he tried to stop but it was too late, he tripped on the pebble and hit the ground. Mac tries to laugh but he knows that it was bad, so he covers his mouth._

"Dang it!" Bloo cursed.

 _Bloo grabs the fruit one at a time, ties the cloth hard, and puts his basket back to the top of his head as he continued to go to the mat. After a few seconds, Bloo successfully landed at the mat._

 _Phil was staring at them that made them uncomfortable at first._

" _ **Mac and Bloo… you are team number seven!" Phil announced. "You're still in the race."**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 7th Place; arrived at 2:19pm**

 _Both of them gasped in surprise._

"Again?" Bloo reacted first. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious." Phil nodded with a serious face.

"Wow, another lucky clover in the fields," Mac said. "Whoo! Good thing though."

" _ **Are you okay, Bloo? That fall was bad." Phil asked Bloo.**_

"I'm okay. Nothing bad happened." Bloo answered.

 _While the last team arrived at the lodge to get started. After a few fruits fall that the camera caught, they managed to get into the pit stop._

"Welcome to Zimbabwe!" The local greeted them.

"Thank you!" Both of them said in unison.

" _ **Susan and Mary… you are the last team to arrive." Phil said their placement. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."**_

 **Susan & Mary – Last Place; ELIMINATED**

"It's alright actually, we might end up in a special place, you know?" Mary said.

"Yeah, this is actually a good ending. Not so rough, but it is so amazing to be here though." Susan added.

" _ **Alright, guys. I'll see you soon." Phil reminded them.**_

"Sure. Thank you!" Both of them said in unison.

 _They walk out from the mat and the camera captures them._

" **After all, we didn't need the millions for a reason. 'Coz we got ourselves and our favorite and greatest of all time… the good ol' Science!" Susan said in the confessional.**

" **Agree, agree, and agree!" Mary replied.**

 _Both of them hi-fived with each other._

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams continue their adventures into a new destination!"**_

"Woo-hoo!" The younger Simon seemed to be charged with excitement.

"As The Chipmunks and Brittany and Jeanette started to get serious on their feud with each other…"

"We are coming, Phil!" Brittany cried while running with Jeanette.

"We're taking it to the extreme before it all goes down!" Alvin said with determination on his face.

" _ **And the Lori just reach her boiling point…"**_

 _Some glasses went fall down as the guests and Lincoln were concerned over Lori's rage._

"You know what else can we do besides switching? QUITTING!" Lori with anger on her voice.

"Oh, my God…" Lincoln covered his face in horror.

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Alvin & Simon - arrived at 12:09pm Roadblocks: Alvin 4, Simon 3

2nd: Brittany & Jeanette - arrived at 12:41pm Roadblocks: Brittany 4, Jeanette 3

3rd: Eileen & Margaret - arrived at 1:10pm Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 4

4th: Luke & Karl - arrived at 1:24 pm Roadblocks: Luke 3, Karl 4

5th: Marceline & Simon - arrived at 1:46 pm Roadblocks: Marceline 3, Simon 4

6th: Lincoln & Lori - arrived at 2:02pm Roadblocks: Lincoln 2, Lori 4

7th: Bloo & Mac - arrived at 2:19pm Roadblocks: Bloo 3, Mac 4

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whew! What a ride! I hope I can write another chapter of this while the college days are gonna start soon. So I believe I will definitely be continuing this. So thank you so much for the patience and for reading this fic!**_

 _ **Will there be surprises at the upcoming legs? I don't know. Just stay tuned!**_

 _ **See you soon at Episode 6 of TAR!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	6. Sun's Great As Always

_**A/N: Woah, we're halfway there! 6 episodes down, 6 more to go! Wow, I can't believe I'm half of this fic. But the lesser the teams are, the more intense the competition is! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of the last chapter:**_

 _ **Platrium – New episode is up! Hope you like it! :D**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, have fun reading it and I hope you enjoy and like this leg!**_

 _ **And also, this is an optional choice, this is up to you ofc. But you can review a certain chapter or the overall concept of this fic. Suggestions, criticisms, and opinions are always welcome here! And lastly, just tell me if there's an error at this chapter, so I can check it out again.**_

* * *

Legend:

 **Normal – Character's Dialogue**

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #6: Sun's Great As Always – Jeanette**_

* * *

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race..." Phil started. "Teams continued racing at Zimbabwe!"**_

 _ **A clip of Susan was shown as she was screaming. "Oh my God!"**_

 _ **"At the Roadblock, the tension between Alvin and Simon, and Brittany and Jeanette started to get attention by the teams."**_

 _ **"…do you wanna start a war with me again?" Brittany said in a threatening voice.**_

 _ **"Why not? It's a race. Anyone could be an enemy, even the ones who we know of. Now, what's next, Brittany?"**_

 _ **"You wanna know what's next, huh? I'm gonna hurt you badly." Brittany continues to threaten Alvin, then, Alvin started running.**_

 _ **Jeanette slaps Simon's cheeks as it gained gasps from the other team.**_

 _ **While Alvin also received a big slap from Brittany.**_

 _ **"I agree with you; we will start a war." Brittany walks out with a smirk.**_

 _ **"While at the Detour, Luke and Karl struggle at finding a clock, making them stressed and left out of the first place..."**_

 _ **"I-I don't know. I'm gonna keep digging here and while you, doing nothing." Karl started to become annoyed.**_

 _ **"Whoa, chill down. I'm just asking."**_

 _ **"Then go back finding one!"**_

 _ **"…as The Chipmunks took the first place!"**_

 _ **"Alvin and Simon… you are team number one!" Phil said their placement.**_

 _ **"And Susan and Mary couldn't catch up as they are eliminated from the race."**_

 _ **"Susan and Mary… you are the last team to arrive… I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."**_

 _ **"Seven teams remaining… who will be eliminated… next?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _Shots of elephants, tigers, the crocodile, Victoria Falls, and the Pit Stop was shown. After the clips were shown, we go to The Chipmunks who is on the mat, opening their clue._

 **Alvin & Simon – departed at 12:09am**

"Make your way to… Paris!" Alvin reads it aloud.

 _ **"Teams will travel by almost 5,000 miles to the capital of France, Paris! Once arrived, teams will take a taxi to Le Cordon Bleu where they will find their next clue." Phil announced their next destination.**_

"Wow… okay… France…" Simon said every word with a pause.

"Come on! I wanna go already!" Alvin urged his brother to come along.

"Wait a minute, Alvin. There are watches inside."

 _They both looked at the two black watches that are in their clue. Then Simon looks at the info at the bottom part of the flyer._

"You must wear these watches until to the pit stop of this leg where one team will win a special prize!"

"A special prize?" Alvin was surprised for a bit. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! We will grab that prize!" Alvin said as Simon nods and made their way to a taxi.

 _The shot went to the taxi where they entered silently and wear their watches._

 **"I don't know what to say about at his moment, but I feel fantastic! Every leg was challenging and I think I need more of it. That's what makes me comfortable!" Alvin said cheerfully in the confessional.**

 **"Yeah. We still have our Express Pass. I'm still surprised that it's still with us. We will use this at the right time." Simon added.**

"Alright. This should be fun!" Alvin exclaimed.

 _Brittany and Jeanette came up next to read their clues, they squealed and jumped in excitement._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – departed at 12:41am**

"We're going to France!" Brittany uttered a jolly cry. "Yes!"

"Hey!" Jeanette noticed that the clue has watches. "Watches?"

Brittany hummed as she reads the additional info at the clue. "Okay. We need to wear this now."

 _Jeanette nodded as they both wear the timepieces and entered the taxi._

 _Meanwhile, The Chipmunks arrived at the airport where they find out that the building is closed as of this moment._

"It's closed! What do we do?" Alvin asked in an alarming tone.

"Chill down, Alvin. We just find some travel agency somewhere here." Simon answered calmly.

 _They run in the vicinity of the establishment to find an open agency. The shot moves to a travel agency where they sat down to talk about their flight._

"Hello madam! We just want to know when is the quickest flight to Paris?" Simon took charge.

 _The agent was searching for an available flight. After a few seconds…_

"There is one today at 7:45am, via Johannesburg."

"Is there any available flights?" Simon asks again.

"I'm sorry that's the only one." The agent shook her head.

"What?! Is there any way that we could surpass them or something?" Alvin cutted their conversation.

"No."

"Guess we'll take that one and all of the teams are at the same flight, obviously." Simon assumed.

 _ **7:43AM**_

 _At the airport, we saw different teams making their way to the plane where they sat down and talk to each other._

"O-M-G! We're going to Paris! This is literally real! I really want to see the Eiffel Tower!" Lori exclaimed.

"We're not just going there to visit that big tower; we will do our best to stay on the top! Right, Lori?" Lincoln commented.

 _Lori didn't reply, she was just squealing and in an ecstatic mood._

Lincoln frowned. "Well, I guess I just say it to her again when we get there."

 _While the screen turns to The Workers who were talking._

"I never visited Paris until later, I wish there could be a miracle that we might pull off," Eileen said to the viewers.

"You'll never know, Eileen," Margaret added.

 _The plane flew off from the land and is now on its way to France._

 _ **"All teams are on the same flight and are now heading to France." Phil shared an update with everyone.**_

 _ **1:10AM**_

 _After over 17 hours of long flight, the plane arrived safely in the land. The teams scattered everywhere at the airport to find taxis._

"Hey, where are the taxis?" Marceline said.

"That way!" Simon gestures his finger to the right as they continue to run outside.

"Taxi?" Luke stopped by for a moment until he saw a parade of taxis outside. "There it is!"

"Yeah! Good eye!" Karl commended his good brother.

 _The Chipettes saw The Wrestlers exited and they followed them._

"I knew this was the right one!" Brittany concluded.

 _While inside of the taxi, Luke and Karl saw The Chipettes behind._

"Looks like someone is stalking us right now," Luke said.

"Let's go, sir! Faster!" Karl said to the driver.

 _They drive off from the line. While the next cab followed them which contained The Chipettes._

"Follow them, okay?" Jeanette said to the driver.

 _The driver didn't speak nor gestured._

"Didn't he understand you?" Brittany reacted.

"I don't know, maybe he knows where he's going." Jeanette with an optimistic tone.

 _Back to the airport where the other teams are asking random persons for a taxi._

"This way?" Simon said.

 _The local nodded._

"Thank you so much." Marceline took the compliment.

 _They are off to the direction that the local gave them and they found a group of cabs. While the shot suddenly moved to The Imaginary Friends where they are still searching for a cab._

"This place is huge, dude! We will never find that faster!" Bloo said.

"Don't be a downer! We could just search around here." Mac commented.

"Alright, alright, we'll take your shots." Bloo frowned.

 _They run over the vicinity of the airport to finding nothing._

"That's it, dude! We searched around, we found zero taxis!" Bloo ranted.

"Well, we could just-"

"Come on, there's no way we could do it again! I'm tired, I'm going in myself!"

"What?" Mac noticed that Bloo runs away from him. "Wait, dude!"

 _Bloo didn't look back nor spoken as he notices and Mac followed Bloo._

 _The screen transitioned into a double screen where an additional view was added. They were Eileen and Margaret entering their taxi. Then, it zooms in to the said team._

"Okay, let's go to Le Cordon Bleu," Margaret informed their destination to the driver.

 _The taxi drove off from the airport._

 _Back to the Imaginary Friends where they found a taxi, luckily. They entered and sat down to negotiate._

"Sir, Le… Cor… don… Blue?" Bloo tries to read the name of the place.

"Le Cordon Bleu?" The driver responded.

"Yes, sir. Drive faster." Mac said and imitates a crazy and fast driver as the driver understands it and left.

 _While waiting for their destination, The Chipettes was mesmerized by the different structures of the city._

"No doubt the best city that I have ever visited," Jeanette admitted.

"Me too, if we get a challenge or a visit to the Eiffel Tower, I would be on cloud nine right now. This is just too sweet." Brittany charmed by a bridge in front of her, which contained many, many locks from the posts.

 **"I just wanna say that before every challenge, there's a stress reliever, to tone down pressure. Seeing incredible sights from an incredible city is one of those." Brittany said in the confessional.**

 _Also, looking at the streets of Paris, Lori looked enchanted at possibly a farther view of Eiffel Tower._

"It's the Eiffel Tower! It's the Eiffel Tower!"

Lincoln frowned. "She's just hyper enough to see that tower over there. But for me, I want to taste their food badly!" Lincoln switched into his grinning smile.

 _While the other teams are viewing the places around Paris. The Chipmunks have different sights to settle._

"Well, Cordon Bleu… I think it sounds like a food or something?" Alvin assumed.

"Yeah, it's a food, Alvin. But probably, there's got to be a food-making contest here somewhere." Simon answered.

"If that could be the challenge, we could use the Express Pass, perhaps?"

 _Simon grabbed the Express Pass from his pocket and looked at it._

"Maybe, but I don't know, I just don't feel on using it."

"Don't feel using it?" Alvin raised an eyebrow to Simon.

"I mean, not right now. But let's see if we can do it without using this thing."

"Okay?" Alvin seemed confused at all. "I don't know how to put this way but… you look weird today."

"Eh, it's just normal. Having hundreds of thoughts flowing to my amygdala." Simon responded nonchalantly.

"What?" Alvin went dumbfounded at what Simon had said lastly.

 _After fifteen minutes of window viewing in downtown Paris, a team was spotted arriving at the Cordon Bleu place._

"Wait... look!" A finger raised up to see that there are two papers hanging in a wall nearby a door.

"What's the message?" Both of them looked at the message.

"Sign here first before taking your clue."

"Well, okay." A certain critter wrote down their names on the top of the first list.

"I got the clue!" The other one cried and opens it. "Roadblock. Who's the rising star of your team?"

 _ **"At this Roadblock, one team member will try to create a famous dessert that is simple in appearance, but complicated when making it: The Souffle!" Phil said. "Teams will follow the chef's way of making the sweet dessert and they must make one for themselves! When they think that they are done with their dish, they must serve it to the man in a black suit, which is the owner of the cooking school. Once he's satisfied with their dish…" Phil looks at the man as the latter showed the clue. "… he will hand over their next clue."**_

 _A few seconds of quietness started._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1st Place**

"I guess I can do this." Jeanette volunteered. "But I mean it's closed, right?"

 _The camera shots at the door where a message was posted. It said that it will open at 9AM._

"Yep, looks like we're going to be pushed back," Brittany said in a narcissistic tone.

"Hey look, it's the girls!" Both girls looked back to see that Karl and Luke arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Jeanette nervously waved them.

"Oh, hey there!" Karl greeted her back while Luke looked (no pun intended) at the papers in the wall.

"Sign the first one then get the clue over here." Jeanette pointed her finger to her right where the clue box is.

"Jeanette!" Brittany called her name. "I thought we won't help any them." She said in a mumbling tone.

"Yeah, I just always do that, okay? I'm sorry!" Jeanette nervously said.

 **"When we hear the blonde talking about her sister about interacting with us or the other teams, we were just a little bit disappointed at them. We thought that they are a good team, that's my opinion though, but if they stayed like that… well, it's up to them." Karl said in their confessional.**

 **"It's like wrestling all over again, some teams will hate us or challenge us. That's just typical." Luke added.**

"Thanks!" Luke said and opens the clue. "Who's the rising star of your team?"

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2nd Place **

Karl hums. "Okay, I'll do it!"

 _The Workers and The Adventurers also arrived and listed their names on the first paper respectively and grabbed the clues on the box._

"Who's the rising…" Eileen started.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 3rd Place**

"…star of your team?" Marceline finished the question. "I am!"

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 4th Place**

"I guess I am the rising star," Margaret answered the question.

"Not me?" Eileen responded.

"It's me actually."

"Well, okay, if you say so." Eileen shrugged.

"But where are we sleeping though?" Margaret asks a question.

"Let's just find one that is nearby."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Margaret nodded as they walked away from the building.

 _Another team has arrived and it is in the form of Bloo and Mac as they saw the list. "Hey, there's a list there." Once Bloo said those words, he reads the message on top of it. "Sign here first before taking your clue."_

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 5th Place**

"Okay." Mac listed their names on the second list since the first list is full. "I'm surprised that we are… number five!"

"That's good news! But I wonder how long are we gonna be here because we might go back to the bottom." Bloo commented but Mac didn't hear it as he was picking up the clue. "Dang it, Mac! Every time!"

"Roadblock! Who's the rising star of your team?" Mac reads the question.

"You do it, Mac! I know you can do it!" Bloo lightly punched Mac's shoulder, which earned a slight yelp.

"Dang it, why you always do that!" Mac receives the clue from Bloo as he reads the challenge, he frowns. "Wow… really."

 **"I always hate Mac teasing me much at the time, I don't even know what I'm going to do at the Roadblock, he just insists me to do it with a different approach," Mac said in the confessional.**

 _After a thirty minute between the last team to arrive at the school, both The Chipmunks and The Siblings arrived at the same time. The former team listed their names first while the latter team wrote last on the note and grabbed their clues from the box._

 **"Who's the rising star of your team?" Alvin reads the question.**

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 6th Place**

"We already know who will take this one, right?" Simon obviously knows what's coming up.

"You don't need to say it!" Alvin nervously chuckles and taps Alvin's upper back lightly. "I'll do it!"

 _While the other team were skimming to the question._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in Last Place**

"Lincoln. You know what to do…" Lori looked at Lincoln.

"Fine." Lincoln accepts the challenge. "But I guess we will wait an hour to catch up with them. That's depressing." He sighed.

"That's alright, everyone has flaws at every kind, and you of course." Lori tries to cheer up her little bro, which Lincoln smiled a bit.

 _The Siblings walked off the front of the school, while the screen fades out into black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _9:00AM_

 _A montage of people and the shot of the Le Cordon Bleu was shown on the screen. After a few hours, they all made inside and looked around the surroundings of the cooking school; they all seemed amazed at the structure of the place._

"This looks gorgeous!" Marceline said first.

"For some reason, I like their decorations here. It seems fitting to their simple theme." Luke admitted.

"This is so unique! I wanna touch them!" Brittany was the most flabbergasted, she had her mouth open wide, due to the unique and fancy cooking equipment.

"You know that it's a bad idea to touch them when they are in the COOKING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Brittany loudly said the last words, which made Jeanette startled at her position and run as fast as she can to the room.

 _The other teams chuckled and laughed at what just happened there, Brittany crossed her arms and turned away to the teams._

 _First Batch:_

 _Jeanette_

 _Karl_

 _Marceline_

 _Margaret_

 _In the cooking room, the first four participants in their aprons and hats are on their slots right now with their equipment and ingredients prepared in the long steel table._

 _The chef started talking to them but he was speaking in his own language, French. Which the competitors don't understand the language and at what the chef is talking about._

 **"I can't barely understand what this guy has just said to us. Does he have some knowledge on the English language?" Karl said in the confessional.**

 **"One of the reasons why a race around the world is so hard is language, the language barrier. But they didn't know that I have some words in French that I could use and understand." Jeanette admitted in the confessional.**

 _The chef was finished explaining the steps on making the dish. With no understanding in French and only knew the demonstration, all of them started making one. They started by using the brush and grabbed the softened part of the butter and brushed it into the soufflé mode._

 _They seemed done it pretty well. Then, they all use the pan to put the other part of the butter to melt it._

"I don't know how many butters should I use, but maybe this won't change the taste of the dish." Karl hoped.

 _Marceline was checking her butter._

"I never cooked this kind of food, but all I can see is that… I'll definitely screw up on this one." Marceline nervously chuckled.

 _Margaret seemed to be quiet at some time now, she was grating cheese and puts the grated cheese into a bowl._

 **"I just think this dessert seemed to be a hard thing to do in making sweets. But if you have done it alright, you will go up straight to the top!" Margaret said in the confessional.**

 _The butter was melted, when they noticed that their butter was dissolved. They put some flour, all of them put different measurements of the said ingredient into the pan, this might affect the appearance or taste of the sweets. And they stirred it well._

 _Outside of the cooking room, the remaining pairs are getting worried about now._

"How long could this cooking be?" Bloo complained.

"We don't know about anything about that dish, but we make sure that we can catch up with them!" Mac replied.

 _Alvin seemed to be nervous as he was playing his hands weirdly._

"Alvin, don't get too worried. The soufflé could take a half an hour or an hour, if possible." Simon said.

"I'm not worried about that because I could mess the room there. That could cost us the race!" Alvin replied.

"You know what, Alvin? That's one of the reasons why we are the best team ever here! We can demolish them and we can crush them! Or in this case, you can break anything there!" Simon tries to motivate Alvin. "Alvin, play your game!"

 _Alvin nodded and his confidence goes back on track._

 _While Lincoln exhales the air into his hand and rubs it to prepare for the challenge._

 **"I know how to cook than to my other sisters, except for Lynn. But this one is one of my challenging yet in my life! I know how the race works, but I'm going to make sure that I'll leave this place in a turn!" Lincoln said in the confessional in confidence.**

 _Back into the Roadblock challenge, Marceline already put in her entry to the oven. While the others are still stirring their sauce with egg yolks._

"Marceline, are you done already?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I just put it on the oven," Marceline answered.

"I think Marcy forgot something," Jeanette whispered into the camera while stirring the sauce. "She just cost her team, a putback."

 _The camera shots at the bowl that is filled with egg yolk._

"Done!" Jeanette cried out, followed by Karl and Margaret.

"Wow! We just finished at the same time. That's good! Flour Power!" Karl joked and raises his fist to the sky, which made the other participants raised their fists too.

"Flour Power!" The girls cried.

 _After ten minutes of waiting, Marceline thinks that her dish was done as she opened the lid of the mechanism. She grabbed the dish and put it into a plate to avoid heat contact._

 _She went out of the room and saw the owner of the place, sitting in a fancy chair and table. She puts down the dish._

"Bonjour! Hope you liked it!" She grinned and puts her arms in her back, while the judge tastes the dish.

 _The owner wiped his mouth and says his decision._

"It's bad. You never put egg on it?"

"Egg? Wait a minute…" She tries to recall at that particular time, she realized that she forgot to put the egg yolk into the mix. "Thank you!" Marceline nervously chuckled, grabbed the dish and went back. "Crap, crap, crap! I forgot about it. Damn it!"

 **"Oh, my God! I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Marceline said in the confessional.**

"Well, this could be the doomsday that I predicted…"

 _Marceline started to cook again. While the others are done heating up their dish, they put their soufflés in their plates and slowly walks out of the room, one by one._

 _Jeanette came first as she puts down her dish._

 _ **"Bonjour, voici ton souffle, monsieur. (Hello, here's your souffle, sir.)" Jeanette used the country's language to communicate the owner and smiled at him.**_

 _ **"Oui." The judge nodded as he tastes the dish.**_

 _ **"Come on, please be it!" Jeanette prayed to the Gods.**_

 _ **"Hope that he like the food," Brittany said to the camera.**_

 _After a few seconds of tasting the food, he nodded and showed the clue, which made Jeanette jumped in celebration._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1st Place**

"Yes!" Brittany cried.

"Merci, monsieur. (Thank you, sir.)" Jeanette bowed down as a sign of respect as she grabbed the clue.

"Merci aussi! (Thank you too!)" The owner replied.

 _Jeanette left the table and Brittany follows her to the outside._

"Great job, Jeanette!" Brittany praised her sister.

"Well, language class is the key. So yeah…" Jeanette giggled and rips the clue off.

 _They saw in the clue that there is a paper on it as they read the next instruction._

"The team member who did the Roadblock challenge will check the heart rate and write it down on the paper…"

"Okay." Jeanette wrote down her rate, her rate was 133. "Done."

"Make your way to Square Louise-Michel…" Brittany reads the next instruction.

 _ **"Teams will now make their way to Square Louise-Michel and they must find the Le Fantôme Blanc if they can manage to find it, which is this street mime…" Phil was beside with a mime who is doing basic illusions. "…he will hand over their next clue."**_

"…and look for the Le Fantôme Blanc."

"Okay, let's go!" Brittany took over as they find a taxi quickly.

 _When they entered, they asked their location and the driver knew the place as they drove off._

 _Back into the judging portion, Karl's dish came up next and the judge started tasted the dish._

"I hope it's good or I hope I won't take another chance on making that," Karl confessed.

The owner finished eating the soufflé and Karl's dish earned a thumbs up. Karl clapped.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2nd Place**

"Woo!"

"I like it; you cook for me next time." The judge joked at Karl, which earned a laugh from both of them.

"Yes, I will." Karl nodded and grabbed the clue.

 _Next in line was Margaret, she put down the dish and the judge looked at the appearance of it._

"From appearance, perfect." He looked amazed at the fluffy look of Margaret's soufflé.

"Thanks." Margaret grinned.

 _Then, the judge tastes her dish now and chews it slowly to observe and feel the taste. After swallowing it, he went quiet for a few seconds, until…_

"Congratulations, here's your clue." The owner showed the clue and Margaret picks it up.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 3rd Place**

 _"Thank you so much!" Margaret bowed down. "Whew! That was a fantastic thing to make, to be honest." She huffed._

 _Eileen soon came over Margaret and went out to read the clue._

"What's your rate, Margaret?" Eileen asked.

"135." Margaret wrote down the number.

"Geez, you're that pressured?"

"I guess so…" Margaret nervously chuckles and scratchers her hair.

"Make your way to Square Louise-Michel and look for the Le Fantôme Blanc." Eileen reads the instructions.

"Oh, they're still here and we could outrun them," Margaret said.

 _Eileen only hummed and nodded as they found a taxi and managed to outlast The Wrestlers._

"Good job, Margaret!" Eileen praised her partner.

 _They gave themselves a high-five and smiles at each other._

 _The Wrestlers got out of the school and reads the clue._

"The team member who did the Roadblock challenge will check the heart rate and write it down on the paper…"

Karl wrote down his rate. "125. Too tight."

 _Luke continues the reading and carried on and saw The Workers found a taxi already._

"Damn it, they found one, Luke!" Karl said.

"I don't see any taxis here, maybe we should walk for a few meters," Luke suggested as they run faster.

"Found one over there!" Karl pointed his finger to a taxi, where a passenger exited at the vehicle.

 _They managed to go there and entered._

"Square Louise-Michel?" Luke said their destination.

 _The driver didn't nod nor gestured as they left away from the street._

 _The scene turns back to the cooking school where Marceline grated some cheese over the bowls._

"This seems to be the worst thing I've ever done in my life…"

 _While the vampire woman does the cooking, the other participants who waited for an hour, got their cue and wear their cooking attire._

"You can do it! I know you can do it!" Bloo shouted.

"I know, I know!" Mac answered hesitantly.

"Alright, just do whatever you do." Simon obviously knows what Alvin's gonna do.

"From Extreme Maniac Alvin to Simple Chef Alvin!" Alvin called.

 _Simon let out a soft groan and frowned._

"I know you can do this, Lincoln!" Lori tries to cheer her up.

"I know I'm gonna be sucked at this." Lincoln covers herself.

"Don't worry, just be yourself." Lori winked.

 _Lincoln smiled and nodded._

 _Second Batch:_

 _Mac_

 _Alvin_

 _Lincoln_

 _Their cue is up and made their way to the cooking room and saw Marceline mixing something._

"Hey look, someone's here!" Mac said.

 **"When we saw someone cooking and its Marceline of all people, we know it's gonna be an unpredictable one…" Lincoln said in the confessional.**

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Marceline replied.

"Just starting. That's all."

 _The chef was on the other side where he started teaching them how to make a soufflé._

"They are gonna get sucked at the demonstration…" Marceline said quietly. "Time to put this up into the cup…"

 _She put the final touch to the soufflé cups and puts it on the oven._

"Crucial part? Waiting for it to be perfect…"

 _The shot of Marceline's dish was seen._

 _Then the scene cuts to the Square Louise-Michel where a team arrived at the said place._

"Hey, this looks big than I think of it," Luke said.

"Now this is a challenge! Come on, let's split up!" Karl was the current commander of their teams and they scrambled off the square where they find this particular thing.

 _The screen points to Karl._

"Where do we find this thing? What's the name of the thing that we need to find? Damn it! I forgot!"

 _Due to Karl's forgetting about the details, he went back to the starting point and tries to find Luke where he got the clue._

"Okay, so we need to find this… uhm… uhh…" Luke has a hard time reading on a certain French word.

"Hey, dude!"

 _Luke caught the attention of a loud echo as he looked back, he saw Karl who was running to him._

"Oh, what's with the return?"

Karl panted. "We need to stick together. I forgot the word that I'm looking for."

 _Luke crossed his arms and shook his head slowly in disappointment._

 **"You know the one thing that I hate Karl the most? He's always forgetting something or whatever instructs to him. It's stupid and ridiculous!" Luke said in the confessional.**

"Okay, okay, dude. You're that stupid." Luke puts his shoulder to Karl's shoulder.

"Come on!" Karl exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "Chill, chill, this is just some hardcore training once again. Come on, let's finish this."

 _They started walking and exploring the square to find the next clue._

 _Back to the bleu, the remaining participants are still cooking and measuring the ingredients carefully. Except for Marceline, who just finished waiting for her serving and notice something._

"Wait, why are they not big?"

 **"When the moment I saw the dish isn't growing like a bubble, I was just getting out of control and panicked," Marceline said in the confessional.**

 _Marceline was running in circles; she doesn't know what to do._

 _The stressed part was highlighted and it goes slow-mo until it fades to black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back to the kitchen where Marceline was conflicted at the task. The other competitors noticed this._

"Whoa, is Marceline okay?" Lincoln with concern on his face.

"I-I don't know! I'm just doing some—"

 _A cracking sound echoed through the room._

"…thing."

 _Alvin looked down as the egg stray fell down to the floor and the eggs got cracked in half, spreading the contents all over the floor._

"Wow, this-this thing and Lincoln is stressing me out," Alvin muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah…" Alvin waving off Lincoln. "I'm fine, I'm just gonna get some more eggs."

 _Lincoln shrugged while Mac noticed the small conversation of the two._

 **"I think the white hair boy didn't saw the small chipmunk getting mad or what, I think I'm gonna be like 'Hey, hey! Will you cut it out?'. I figure it out that this might give me some advantage in overtaking the others." Mac said in the confessional.**

 _While the remaining three competitors are still on dolloping their way to the end, Marceline was standing there, trying to think of an idea._

"If only I could blow this dessert, I think that's an obvious one to catch," Marceline said to herself.

 **"My third time… my third time to make this small but intimidating dish, I know I'm not gonna blow this up again." Marceline said in the confessional.**

 _Marceline setting up the small soufflé cups and puts a little butter in every cup._

 **"Brush first…"**

 _She brushed and spread the dairy ingredient into the whole cup._

 _While Mac was filling the sauce into every soufflé mode until he filled the last one._

"Okay, this is gonna be sweet!" Mac grabbed a stick and taps the sauce. "Smooth. I like it."

 _Without no time to waste, he puts the four cups into the oven and set the timer and the heat._

 _Back to the plaza where The Wrestlers are struggling to find this specific thing._

"…Le Phan-tom Blanc? What's that supposed to mean?" Karl said.

"Well, we asked many people and we spend like an hour here, the answer is, I don't know!" Luke answered.

"If we get to that mime dude that is still there, we should ask him. I don't know if he knows that or not, we still be bros, right?"

"Over exaggeration, bro. Come on!"

 _They both ran to a certain mime that is doing some tricks, like most of them._

"Hey, you know Le…" Karl gestured like a mime. "Phantom…" He gestured again. "…Blank?"

 _The artist showed more tricks as he showed a clue to them. When the mime showed the clue, they froze for seconds to realize that they were wasting time finding this one certain detail._

 _Karl was rubbing his face in shame and looked at his brother who just looked at him. After a few seconds, they laughed._

"Well, that's one big trick!" Karl said.

"I don't know why this got us harder!" Luke agrees as he grabbed the clue. "Detour. Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab?"

 _ **"Teams will choose two options that require them to take their strengths and fear of one of the most intimidating creatures of the water kingdom, the crab. Their choices: Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab?"**_

 _ **In Grab a Crab, teams will have to travel more than 8 miles outside of Paris to the port of Pêcheurs Buster where they will catch some fresh crabs by using a fish net. Once they collected more than 16 pounds of crabs, they must go back to the dock to weigh in their catch and if it passes the requirement, the fish seller will hand over their next clue.**_

 _ **At this Detour, teams require patience and strength for this particular challenge.**_

 _ **In Bust a Crab, teams will have to travel 2 miles within the city to La Coupole Restaurant and they must make a French signature seafood dish known as 'The Royal Platter'. But before making the big platter, they will shuck and crack crabs to meet the chef's standards. Once the arrangement is correct in every position, the head chef will hand over their next clue.**_

 _ **At this Detour, teams needed to be in detail and cooperative at this challenge."**_

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1st Place**

"…after taking the Detour, teams will require to record their heartbeat rate and wrote it down at a paper which will be in the next clue." Luke finished reading the whole details.

"I'd say Bust a Crab. The other one is so far away!" Karl made up his mind.

"Okay, I'm fine with it." Luke agrees. "But hey, we never saw the girls here until now."

"That's a big, big news. Now come on!" Karl invites his partner.

 _They leave the square to find a taxi._

 _Back to the cooking challenge where Alvin and Lincoln also put their dishes into their respective ovens as they waited for the right time to let it all out. While Mac is still observing the changes of his dish as he noticed something._

"Hey, is that?" Mac said.

 _His entries were bursting and puffing out as it was seen by the other boys on the room, they seemed amazed at the transformation._

"That looks great, man!" Lincoln said.

"I gotta be honest, that looks awesome! I wish mine was also awesome, but I'll guess I'll wait for it to shine." Alvin also commented.

"Thanks!" Mac smiled as the timer went off, he knew it was the time to put out his masterpiece.

 _Mac carefully released the soufflé from the oven to the table._

"Time to finish this." He said with confidence.

 _The young kid grabbed the entries and exited the kitchen. Bloo was surprised at this._

"Wow, he finished first!" Bloo pouted.

 _Mac made his way to the owner to show his pieces of the dish._

"Enjoy those fluffy cakes. Hehe." He nervously chuckled.

 _The owner looked first at the appearance and seemed amazed by it._

"Beautiful."

"Thanks!" Mac commented.

 _While the spectators seemed to be astonished by the masterpiece of Mac, even his partner._

 _Then the owner scoops up a piece of soufflé and ate it. Once he chewed it, he swallowed it already to make a decision._

He nodded. "Congratulations!" He showed the clue to Mac, while Bloo jumped in celebration.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 4th Place**

"Thank you so much!" Mac responded and shakes hand with the owner and grabbed the clue. "Bloo! Come on!"

"On my way!" Bloo jumped from the chair to meet with his partner.

Mac opens the clue, saw a paper and reads the first part of the clue. "I got 130." He wrote it down on the paper.

"Make your way to Square Louise-Michel and look for the Le Fantôme Blanc. What's that?" Bloo said.

"No time to answer that, we gotta go!" Mac responded.

"Okay, sure!"

 _They left the cooking school and found a taxi._

"You know Square Louise-Michel?" Mac asked the driver.

 _The driver only nodded and started driving._

 _While The Wrestlers left, The Workers arrived and started thinking about their strategies._

"So what is that phantom thingy again?" Eileen asked.

"Well, if we ask some people here, it will help us surely," Margaret answered.

"Fine with me, but how can we manage to talk to them if there are too many of them!"

"I guess we'll have to try and try." Margaret shrugged.

 _They started walking and attempting to talk to the people in the park._

 _While in the kitchen, Marceline also served her dishes into the oven and looks over to the oven as she waits for her soufflé to be in perfection._

"It's different than the last one, maybe I forgot to add something again." She smacked her forehead.

 **"All I can say is that I learned a lot from cooking, especially at this Roadblock. I had so many errors ahead and got caught on the line. So let's just say I'm taking this as a lesson, somehow." Marceline chuckled while confessing.**

 _While the two men think that their servings are ready to eat as they released it from the oven and slowly walks towards to the owner._

"I hope he got that right. But golly, that's one horrible soufflé." Simon judges Alvin's dish.

 _The appearance of Alvin's soufflé was horrible. It was flat and somehow messy on the surrounding of the soufflé mode, the owner also notices this._

"This looks bad… but let's see the taste. Taste is more important than the appearance."

 **"Thank God for the chef, he passes the look of my dish. I swear if it didn't go so well, I would be disintegrated into pieces!" Alvin acts like a pained man.**

 **"Wow Alvin, I never heard you saying that word. I thought you hate long words." Simon chimed in.**

 **"You know there's a thing called dictionary, right? I always do that when I got some free time." Alvin crossed his arms.**

 **Simon was half astonished and half confused by the answer of his brother.**

"Alvin? Are you not feeling well?"

 _Alvin only frowned._

 _The owner took a bite of Alvin's sample when he swallowed the food, he made up his decision._

"Please-please-please-please! Please let it be good!" Alvin pleaded.

"Okay." The man in the suit nodded and showed the clue to the chipmunk. "Congratulations."

 _Alvin gasped while Simon was open-mouthed when he heard the final judgement of the owner and slowly claps like a dumb man._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5th Place**

"Thank you so much!" Alvin shakes the hand of the owner and grabs the clue. "Hey, Simon~"

 _Alvin made his way to his brother to show the clue, while Simon slowly walking towards Alvin._

"Simon! I'll just read the clue before you speak something stupid!" Alvin rips off the clue and reads the first instruction. "My rate is 139." He wrote the number on a scratch paper. "Alright, you read this for me."

Simon grabbed the clue nonchalantly and didn't say anything, instead, he scanned the next detail. While Alvin only looked at the instructions.

"Okay, Simon! We'll just go right away."

 _Alvin exited the premise while Simon looked at the camera to say something._

"What the heck just happened?" He pointed to the now cheerful Alvin.

 _While back to the judgement, it was Lincoln's turn to showcase his soufflé._

"I hope he likes the dish." Lori wished.

"I hope you like the souffle, sir." He grinned.

 _The owner took a cut from one of Lincoln's dish and sends off to his mouth for a mouthful observation. After a few chews and a swallow, he made the final decision._

"Congratulations!" The owner showed the clue to the boy as the latter grabbed it.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6th Place**

"Thank you so much!" Lincoln shakes his hand. "Lori, I got it!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lori jumped and snaps the clue out of Lincoln. "Make your way to Square Louise-Michel and look for the Le Fantôme Blanc."

"Let's go! And I hope we visit Eiffel Tower for once!" Lori can't wait for herself.

"Eh whatever, let's just go and see what happens next." Lincoln didn't care for their next destination or dream places.

They went out of the cooking school to hunt for a taxi.

While at the square, The Chipettes arrived at the scene and started walking to the center of the park.

"Excuse me, you know Le Fantome Blanc?" Brittany asked a person.

 _That person didn't respond._

"She doesn't know, Jeanette."

"We should keep asking them," Jeanette suggested.

"Ugh! Fine! We're still here and we found nothing!" Brittany complained.

 _The Chipettes continued while The Workers are also struggling with the task._

"So we still got no lead! How are we gonna deal with this?" Eileen asked.

"I don't know… we'll just keep moving…" Margaret answered while huffing.

"Okay, but if we found none, we'll just go to that clown right there…" Eileen looked down to a certain clown that is dancing and doing tricks. "…or was it a mime? I'm confused."

 _The Imaginary Friends also arrived shortly and does discuss a plan for a moment._

"What's this Le Fantome Blanc?" Mac asking himself and for Bloo.

"Maybe we ask this goofy clown for a moment, maybe he knows—"

"No, Bloo! That's stupid, how can a clown answer th—"

 _Mac got interrupted when Bloo asked this certain entertainer, and it turned out that Bloo was right. Bloo was holding the clue and waves it to Mac, who couldn't believe for a second._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 2nd Place**

"Now do you believe me now, huh?" Bloo with a smirk on his face.

"What? How?"

"It's by the luck from the heaven that gave me this!"

"Come on, just read the clue!"

Bloo opened the clue. "Detour. Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab? The first one looked ridiculous."

"Yeah, and it says that we will travel eight miles. So it basically means a waste of time!" Mac agrees.

"Okay, let's choose the bust one."

 _Mac nodded as they went on to the taxi that luckily stayed for them._

 _While they didn't know that The Chipettes was looking at them madly and unsurely._

"Are you kidding me? They just got that quickly? Is that clown the clue? How is that possible?" Brittany barked.

"I-I didn't know that it was there!" Jeanette shared the same sentiments as Brittany.

"Come on, sugar! We're going down there!" Brittany commanded as they ran.

 _While The Chipettes was running downwards, The Workers also saw the whole commotion._

"The clown, huh? That's thirty-minute guarantee of a changer! Damn it!" Eileen said.

"Let's chase those girls! I know we can catch them!" Margaret took charge as they ran also towards to the mime.

 _At the aforementioned mime, The Chipettes arrived there to meet the artist._

"Hello! Can you give us the clue, please?" Jeanette took the cue.

 _The artist did a spinning dance and gave the clue to the brown-haired chipmunk._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3rd Place**

"Thanks! I like it!" Jeanette applauded the short performance.

"Jeanette!"

"Yeah, right." Jeanette opened the clue. "Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab?"

"We'll do Grab a Crab!" Brittany decided.

"I don't know but time is our enemy at this one. Should we really do it through?"

"Of course! It's only time, the challenge is easy. Maybe we could finish it for like twenty minutes!"

Jeanette sighed in defeat. "Okay, whatever you say."

"Come on, there's another team coming!"

 _They left the park to search for a taxi._

 _While Eileen and Margaret also arrived at the mime artist and exactly did the same to the last team._

"Thank you!" They both clapped and Margaret grasped the clue from the performer.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 4th Place**

"Detour. Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab?"

"Bust a Crab, duh!" Eileen made up her mind.

"Yep, for the experience!"

"For the experience!"

They both raised their hands and started walking out of the park.

A shot of different portions of a certain restaurant was shown. Then the insides of it, from foods to the people. The Wrestlers arrived at the restaurant.

"This is some good ol' fancy restaurant I should say!" Karl said in the worst Texan accent ever.

"Come on, we're not in Dallas!" Luke cuts Karl off.

 _They entered the kitchen and both are wearing cooking attires._

 _"Woo! We're going master, baby!" Karl exclaimed._

 _They saw an example of a Royal Platter and took notes._

"There's some crabs, lemons, shrimps, and clams," Luke said.

"Don't forget about the sauces! They're delicious!" Karl added.

"Yeah, yeah, let's start the cutting."

 _Karl pick up some closed shells while Luke grabs a crab as he doesn't know how to cut it._

"Wow, this crab is one big fella."

"I guess these clams are small, but they are terrible." Karl was using a knife to open the content of the clam.

"Damn right, these are a tough son of a guns to deal with." Luke kept looking at the size of the seafood.

 _Back at the cooking school where Marceline finally takes out her soufflé and made her way to the owner._

"Whoo!" She wiped some sweat on her face. "I hope it goes well."

"Come on! Come on!" Simon muttered.

 _The owner took a bite and chews the content slowly. After swallowing it, he wiped his lip with his clean handkerchief._

"Okay. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Marceline shakes hand with the owner and picks up the clue.

"Finally!" Simon exclaimed.

 _The Adventurers met up nearby the door as Marceline rips off the clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to Square Louise-Michel and look for the Le Fantôme Blanc." Marceline reads the clue.

"Yeah, let's just get some taxi right there." Simon pointed to the door.

"Sure, sure."

 _After that, they went outside and found a taxi within a few seconds._

"Pêcheurs Buster?" Simon asks the driver.

"Oui." The driver nodded.

"Okay, faster. Oh wait, how do you say thank you in French again?" Marceline did forget a simple French word.

"Merci." The driver responded.

"Oh…" She chuckled. "Merci, merci."

 _Back at the park, The Siblings arrived at the park where they try to brainstorm about the next task._

"So what do we need to find?" Lori said first.

"Some sort of a thing called…" Lincoln looked back at the clue. "Le… Fantome… Blanc…"

"Le Fantome Blanc?"

 _Their planning was interrupted by a guy in a bicycle who heard the overall voice of the team._

"You know, sir?" Lori asked him.

 _The biker pointed to his right to a certain mime who was performing random tricks._

"Oh! Thank you, sir!" Lincoln smiled.

 _They went to the aforementioned mime who was doing illusions._

"Clue?" Lori took charge.

 _The mime grabbed the clue from his suit as Lori picks it up and opens it._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 5th Place**

"It's a Detour! Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab?"

"Bust a Crab!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Well, that's the only way we could survive this leg." Lori has no hesitation but to prefer the latter option from the Detour.

 _They leave the park to go back to their taxi who just waited for them._

 _While The Chipmunks also arrived at the scene._

"That clown!" Simon cried.

"What about that clown?" Alvin got confused at first.

"That's where our clue is." Simon somehow figures it out already.

"Oh, I see." Alvin walking towards to the entertainer. "You have some clue for us?" He gave an innocent grin.

 _The mime nodded and showed the clue to the extreme-headed chipmunk._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Thank you!" Alvin then rips off the clue. "Detour. Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab? I would say Bust a Crab!"

"Wait…" Simon notices the ending note on the Bust a Crab detail. "Note. Limited slots only."

"Well, damn. So what's the final decision?"

"We don't want to consume some time waiting for a team to finish, they might take an hour or longer," Simon explained.

"So Grab a Crab?"

"Yeah." Simon nodded.

Alvin reads the details of the first option. "Eight miles? That's so far away!"

"I know. We will take the risk, no matter what! But seriously, Alvin always said that, right? 'Cause you're the extreme man in the family."

"Well, okay, impersonator of mine." Alvin only chuckled.

Simon groaned. "Come on, we don't want to be whacked by some other teams."

 _They soon made back to the taxi and left the square._

 _A shot of small fishing boats, fish catches were seen as we go to the dock where The Chipettes arrived safely and made their way to the safety gear section and grabs one each._

 **"To be honest, I never did this kind of fishing. The fishing rod method is good as usual, but using a net? That's heavy duty!" Jeanette said in the confessional.**

 **"I really hate the reek of the fishes." Brittany followed.**

 _Soon they chose a fishing boat and proceeds to move into the sea._

"Sun's great as always." Jeanette obviously was amazed at the view of the sun.

"We need twenty-six pounds of fishes! Wow, that's a lot." Brittany reminds Jeanette about the task.

 _Back to the restaurant where The Imaginary Friends started taking off the shells of the clams._

"Mac, you know you can do it with your own hand, right?" Bloo seemed confused at what Mac was doing.

Mac was using a knife to remove the shell. "The shells are so hard to crack, that's why." Mac then looks to his partner and went wide eye. "Bloo, what are you doing?"

 _The blue creature wasn't using a knife to remove the shell, he was using his bare hands._

"What?" Bloo just successfully removed the top shell.

 **"For some reason, I really forgot that Bloo isn't a human. He just likes to rip off those things like that. Why did I forget this already?!" Mac said in the confessional.**

"Give me those babies, you'll do the crabs!" Bloo assigned his human buddy to do something different.

 _While The Wrestlers think their platter is placed well._

"I think that's it! Main course fountain." Karl looked at their platter. "You ready?"

"Of course, I am!" Luke answered.

 _They picked up the heavy seafood platter and walked towards a table which consisted of three chefs who were waiting for them. They put down safely the dish. Both men didn't react as they waited for the chefs to decide._

"No, it's not correct."

"Oh, okay, thank you. We will be right back." Luke said as they picked up the platter again.

 _While Mac just ripped off the crab into parts._

"Ah, finally! These heavy seafood are killing me, like my allergy!"

"You have allergies?" Bloo chimed in.

"Yeah, but first, do the job."

 _While at the boat, Jeanette took control while Brittany was the lookover for the volume of fishes which came into the open fishnet._

"Is it good now?" Jeanette asked.

"Not yet," Brittany answered.

 _More fishes came over to the net faster than Brittany expects._

"This is a lot! Maybe a little more…"

 _The fish spree continues to spread as more fishes jump into the net._

"Closer… Now! Jeanette close and the net!"

 _Jeanette pressed a button to close the net and then pulls the rope and carefully pulls but struggles to move the rope._

"Brit! I need help here!"

"Oh shoot!"

Brittany made her way to Jeanette and cups the rope and uses her force to pull the ropes, it moved up slowly until it hangs in the air. Jeanette grabbed the net and puts down to the floor.

"Do you think this is enough?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

 _The smarty chipette took a shot to the quantity of the fishes and looked at Brittany._

"We need another batch; I think that's half of it."

Brittany sighed. "Fine. I hope we can get out of this quickly."

"Chill out, Brit, we're still in the race."

"Okay, okay, shall we continue?"

 _Brittany grabbed a new fish net and puts it on the hook._

 _While at the square, The Adventurers arrived last to the park where they go to the clown as he gave up the clue to them._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Thank you!" Marceline greeted the performer.

"Detour. Grab a Crab or Bust a Crab?" Simon reads the question.

"Grab a Crab looks easy enough." Marceline chose the Detour.

"Yeah, let's do some fishing. There are only limited slots for the other one."

"Well, come on!"

 _They went back to their taxi and left the square._

 _In the dock, we saw The Chipmunks arrived in the place and quickly wore their safety gears._

"We'll take this boat right away." Alvin no time to choose a vehicle and soon the pair went off.

"So someone is still doing this, huh?" Simon questioned.

"Probably."

 _Back to the restaurant where The Workers arrived at the kitchen and wears their apron and hats._

"Alright, let's see the platter first," Margaret said.

 _They looked at the sample of a platter and observed some details._

 **"The platter is so big and the seafood was one of them. I don't think that one person can finish this. It's like a holy grail of the food kingdom." Margaret said in the confessional.**

 **"Good for the meat lovers, they won't probably meet Death just yet." Eileen joked.**

"There's some sauce behind the prawns, some lemons too. Seafood overall." Margaret concluded. "Come on, let's make it fancy!"

 _Eileen nodded and started with breaking shells of the clams._

 _While The Imaginary Friends are on the verge of finishing the platter._

"This looks like the finishing touch." Mac puts the final piece of a crab to the top.

While Bloo noticed something in the middle part. "Hey, Mac! You forgot to put the sauce here."

"What?" Mac soon checked the concerned part of the platter. "Oh yeah! Great eyes there, Bloo!" He put a bowl filled with sauce beside the clams.

"I guess we're set!" Bloo concluded.

 _They grabbed sides of the platter and carefully walks toward to the chefs; they put down their serving for a check._

"It is correct. Congratulations!"

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 1st Place**

 _Both of them cannot believe that they have done it quicker than the other teams. While the other teams saw the celebration, they were astounded at the moment._

"Did they just finished before us?" Karl asked.

"I think so," Luke answered.

"Wow, they were behind us and then they took the W."

 _While The Workers were working on the crab when they saw the cheering team._

"Can't believe they surpass these big dudes," Eileen said.

"Yeah, I mean there's no way, isn't it?" Margaret added.

 _Eileen only shrugged._

 _While outside of the kitchen, a chef gave them a postcard and Mac grabs it._

"So it's the clue, right? Oh and I forgot we'll write our rate in the paper again. I got 65."

"69," Bloo responded and wrote their rate to the paper.

 _ **"Teams will have to figure out that they will go to the place in the postcard which is the resemblance of Pont Alexandre III Bridge where they will find their next clue," Phil said the next information.**_

"Come on, let's just ask the driver, right?" Mac suggested.

"Right, right."

 _They went out of the restaurant and made their way to their taxi._

"Sir, you know this place?" Mac asked the driver as he gave the picture to him.

"Pont Alexandre." The driver answered and gave a thumbs up and the postcard back to Mac.

"Alright, this is gonna be a fantastic moment! I can feel it!" Bloo felt hyped.

 _While at the sea, the boat that contained The Chipmunks made into the best fishing spot and they saw another boat that contained another team._

"It's Jeanette and Brittany!" Simon looked over.

"Oh, it's them. We're going to surpass them, alright. Put the net into the hook." Alvin commanded.

 _Simon complied and hangs the net into the hook, he gave Alvin a go signal and pushes the button._

 _While at the other boat, The Chipettes successfully pulled off another net into the air and Jeanette puts it down to the floor._

"That's a lot of fish than the other one. We should go back." Jeanette analyzed.

"Are you sure about that?" Brittany was unsure.

"Yeah, it's heavier than the first one, like I said."

"Okay, captain. We need to go back." Brittany asked the captain.

 _The captain nodded and moves away to the spot._

 _Back into the fancy kitchen where The Siblings arrived and wore their cooking attires._

"Alright, where should we start?" Lori examines the sample platter.

"Uhm, crabs?" Lincoln was uncertain at his answer.

"Alright, grab one."

 _Lincoln did the favor and started doing some cuts to the food._

 _While The Workers finished decorating their platter and think that it's time to check for it._

"It's all done." Eileen looked even more to the presentation. "It looks fantastic though."

"I know! Come on, let's show this." Margaret recommended.

 _They picked up their platter easily and went to the chefs._

"Careful." Margaret reminding Eileen.

 _They dropped it to the table and soon the chefs check every side of it._

"No! It's unacceptable."

"What?" Margaret reacted.

"Alright, we'll just go back and fix something," Eileen said.

 _They slowly grabbed the bottom of the platter._

 _Back to the shore where The Chipettes arrived with their heavy nets and took them into a platform weighing machine as Brittany's net took the weight first._

"13.4 pounds. Nice!"

 _Then Jeanette's net is on the line._

"We need half of it." Jeanette calculates. "15 pounds. That's it!"

"Yes!" Brittany cried. "Wait, did the clue said that we should record our heartbeat after the Detour?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! I got 78." Jeanette wrote down her rate into the paper.

"75." Brittany wrote it down into the paper also.

 _The fish seller gave them a postcard and both girls looked at the image._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 2nd Place**

"What is it now?" Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"It's a clue probably. We'll ask the taxi driver." Jeanette responded.

"Great idea. Let's get out of here!"

 _They ran into their taxi and asked the driver as Jeanette gave the postcard to the old man._

 _The driver only nodded._

"He knows. Thank goodness." Jeanette sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's drive faster!" Brittany cried.

 _The taxi drove out of the port's compound and enters the road again._

 _Back to the boat, The Chipmunks pulls the rope and hangs the net successfully. Alvin took charge to put it down to the board._

"This thing… heavy…" Alvin said while carrying the heavy fishnet.

"I think we need to decrease the volume of it, it's so heavy that you can't walk normally." Simon hypothesized.

"Yeah…" Alvin was breathing heavily and lies down to the board. "That was really heavy."

"Come on, Alvin. I thought we were trying to catch the girls up." Simon convincing his brother to continue.

"Yeah, yeah." Alvin stood up and stretches. "Gimme a minute."

 _Simon only frowned._

 **"Alvin is not your typical partner for this kind of challenges, he's just patient. It's so different!" Simon said in the confessional.**

 _Back to the restaurant where Luke and Karl was almost done with their preparation on the platter._

"We are missing something, dude," Karl said.

"We forgot to put lemons, dude. I know." Luke responded.

 _Karl picks up some lemon slices and puts it into the middle of every prawn._

"That's it! We're done!"

"Woo! Finally…" Luke huffed.

 _They picked up the platter and move slowly towards to the chefs' table and puts it down for an inspection._

"I hope it's all packed up." Karl wished.

The chef nodded. "Yes, congratulations."

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 3rd Place**

"Woo!" Karl cried while Luke clapped and shakes the chef hand as he picked up the postcard.

"Hey! A postcard and it's…" Luke paused for a bit.

"What?"

"I don't know; we'll just ask our driver," Luke suggested. "Oh, we almost forgot the paper!"

"Oh yeah!" Karl remembered suddenly. "Let's see… Mine's 70." He wrote down in the paper.

"Well, I got 70 too!" Luke wrote his rate down in the paper.

"Okay, let's go there!"

 _They went out of the restaurant and went to their taxi._

 _A shot of different statues and lamps were seen as a team arrived at the bridge._

"Look, over there!" Bloo pointed to his right to see a clue box exposed in the bridge.

 _They exited and Mac grabbed a clue to read the next detail._

"Pit Stop! Oh my God!" Mac exclaimed.

 _ **"Teams will now make their way here at the Eiffel Tower, one of the most iconic places in the world. This observation tower is also known for its lover's quarrel, or should I say a place where lovers can express and view this 324 feet tall of a tower. The last team to check in here…" The screen zooms out to see Phil was in front of the tower. "…may be eliminated."**_

"The Eiffel Tower! Sweet!" Mac cannot contain his excitement.

"Well, come on! This could be our moment!" Bloo was also excited.

 _ **They went back to their taxi.**_

"Eiffel Tower, please make it quick!" Mac gave the location to the driver _ **.**_

 _The driver didn't respond as he already knows the place and drives out of the restaurant._

 _At The Chipmunks' boat, Simon took the charge to check the volume of the fishes that were trapped in the net._

"Almost there, Alvin. I'll call the signal."

Alvin whistling a song. "I got the best job right now." He winked at the camera.

"Now!"

 _Alvin startled and presses the button which made the net close itself. Simon makes his way to Alvin to help to raise up the net to the boat._

"Come on, let's pull this rope!" Simon commanded.

 _They both pulled the rope forcefully as the trap rises up slowly from the ocean. Until it hanged on the starting point. Both of them picked it up and drops it down onto the board._

 _They both panted and wiping their sweats._

"Good thing that the sea is… calm… Now let's get back to the land." Simon said as he told the captain to go back to the dock.

 _While at the dock, another team arrived there and it was in the form of Marceline and Simon. They wore the safety gears and chose a boat quickly._

"We'll take this one." Simon picked their water vehicle.

" **I never had the chance of catching fishes for all of my eternity," Marceline admitted in the confessional.**

" **I think I remember the time when I caught many fishes in a single go! That was incredible!" Simon added.**

" **Oh, I think that's the time that you have your eternal powers."**

" **What?" Simon didn't recall anything about that.**

 _While another boat arrived in the land where Alvin and Simon carried the nets._

"This thing's heavy." Alvin reacted.

"Just a few more steps and…"

 _They put down the net one by one and Simon's net came to the weighing scale first for measuring._

"12.6 pounds."

"We need more of that," Simon said.

 _ **Alvin pushed the net to the scale.**_

"17 pounds. 29.6 pounds."

"Oh, alright, that's a lot." Alvin reacted.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 4th Place**

 _Then Simon grabbed the postcard as he recalled a thing._

"The paper! Mine is 74."

Alvin showed the paper and wrote their rates on the paper. "75."

 _After writing their rate, Simon looked back to the postcard and observes it carefully._

"It looks like a bridge." He speculated.

"Well, probably the driver knows about that," Alvin commented.

"Yeah, yeah. That's the best way." Simon agreed.

 _They went back to their taxi and Simon showed their clue to the driver._

"You know that bridge?"

"Oui." The driver answered.

"Uhm, go there and drive faster!" Alvin said.

 _The driver starts the engine and drove away from the port._

 _While at their taxi, The Imaginary Friends looked at the view of the famous Eiffel Tower._

"Wow, the tower's great!" Bloo reacts.

"Yeah, I wish we could go to the top of it." Mac hoped.

 _When the view of the tower got closer, they exited their taxi and started running._

"The place is so huge that we can't see Phil here!" Mac said.

"Is that Phil over there?" Bloo aimed his finger straight to see a man and a woman who was wearing some traditional dress.

"Yeah! Great job! Phil, we're here!"

 _They both stomped at the mat in unison and smiled._

"Bonjour. Welcome to Paris." The woman smiled and bows down to them.

"Thank you so much!" Mac replied and smiled back.

" _ **Mac and Bloo… you are team number one!" Phil announced.**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 1st Place**

 _They both gasped and jumped as their placement was called. Then Bloo punched Mac in the shoulder, earning a yelp._

"Oh my God! Is this real? First?" Bloo said ecstatically.

"Yes, it's real and serious." Phil nods.

"Ohhh!" They both hi-fived in the air.

" **We're actually team number one. That's so music to my ears!" Mac said in the confessional.**

" **I don't know how to say this but, we will keep ourselves in tight for the next legs. Can't wait!" Bloo added.**

 _While at the bridge, The Wrestlers arrived to pick up a clue from the box._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2nd Place**

"Eiffel Tower," Luke said the next destination.

"Finally! Some relaxing place to get on the mat." Karl felt relieved.

"Okay! Let's go, dude!"

 _They went back to their taxi and left off the bridge._

 _Back to the restaurant where The Workers are on their third attempt at making their platter, a perfection._

"We do have some minor mistakes, and we scrambled it up! That's stupid of us!" Eileen said to the camera.

"We forgot the sauces and to add one lemon! That's pretty it! This is so embarrassing!" Margaret added. "Okay, that's it! For the final judgement!"

 _They carried their dish carefully and slowly walks towards to the judges. They dropped it into their table for checking._

"It's good!" The chef gave a thumbs up.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 5th Place**

"Oh, yeah!" Margaret reacted and both of them hi-fived themselves.

 _The chef gave the postcard to the red-headed robin. Soon, Eileen showed the paper and writes down her heartbeat rate._

"68. Margaret?" She glanced at her partner.

"Also 68."

 _Eileen wrote down the same number and they looked up into their clue._

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Let's ask some people over here."

 _Eileen nodded and they went to the customers and asked them._

 _While back to the kitchen, The Siblings were finished arranging their platter and they are set to go outside. Soon as they carried their platter, some clams fell off to the floor._

"Lincoln! The clams!"

"Oh, sorry…" He tries to pick the fallen seafood, but the chef stopped him from doing it.

"You break more shells." The chef said.

Lincoln groaned. "My God! This is just stressful."

 _Lori puts back the platter into the table and helped her little brother._

"Come on, Lincoln! Just don't go overstressed."

"Oh, I'm not overstressed, or am I?"

 _At the Eiffel Tower, we saw The Wrestlers arriving at the mat._

" _ **Luke and Karl… you are team number two!" Phil said their placement.**_

 **Luke & Karl – 2nd Place**

"Pretty sweet!" Karl said and they both did their favorite taunt.

 _While at their taxi, Brittany and Jeanette talked about something._

" _So are we there yet?" Brittany asked the driver._

 _The driver didn't respond to the question until an explosive sound was heard._

"What was that?" Jeanette became worried.

 _The driver noticed that the engine stopped and he left the taxi to check the vehicle. It seemed that one of the wheels got flattened._

" **We were in the middle of the trip and something exploded around the car, I guess. I remember that a team was eliminated because of the same reason." Jeanette recalled it at the confessional.**

" **Oh yeah, but I don't want it to happen. That's really unfortunate for them. They are a great team though." Brittany added.**

"What? But how are we gonna do?" Jeanette asks again.

"We cannot lose this. As a matter of fact, we should walk." Brittany suggested.

"Really? I thought you hate walking."

"It's our only chance." Brittany didn't hesitate to change her mind.

"Okay, okay. But at least we're at the bridge." Jeanette looked straight to see a clue box.

"Wow, okay."

 _They left the taxi and ran to the box; grabbed one._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Eiffel Tower!" Brittany reads the clue. "This is great! Eiffel Tower!"

"But we need to find a taxi." Jeanette reminding Brittany.

"Yeah, yeah. We will try to find one."

 _They ran again to search for a vacant taxi. While another taxi arrived in front of the bridge._

"There it is!" Eileen pointed her finger straight to the box.

 _Margaret picked up a clue from the box and rips it off to read the next instruction._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to the Eiffel Tower, this leg's pit stop!"

"Oh my God, are we really going into the tower?"

"Hell yeah! Come on, we can make it there!"

 _They went back to their taxi and took off. While The Chipettes tries to find a taxi and somehow surpasses the taxi with another team._

"Dang it! There's no taxi's available!" Brittany started to become enraged.

"There's no way that we surpass other teams from here! This is just pure unlucky!" Jeanette said.

They kept continuing their effort to find an available but it was no use, they kept walking and walking as they stopped by and showed their frustrations around the camera.

"This is unbelievable!" Brittany exclaimed.

 _The camera showed their resentments as the screen turns into slow-mo and suddenly fades to black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the boat, The Adventurers were working with ease. Simon was the rope puller and Marceline was the fish watcher. They are now on their second batch._

"Come on, let 'em down!" Marceline goes for the signal as Simon pressed the button, which made the net fall down to the water.

 _The volume of the fishes became larger as they jumped to the net. Marceline observes it._

"Pretty cool, huh. I like fishing. Hehe."

 _Back to the restaurant where The Siblings are on their fourth attempt and they are finished with their arrangement on the platter. They are ready to set it on the table._

"Come on, let's get this platter out," Lincoln said.

 _They carried carefully towards to the chefs' table and puts it down safely._

"I hope it works," Lincoln whispered to Lori.

"Literally." Lori nodded.

 _After a careful examination of the platter, the chef has now the decision._

"No, it's no good. Try again."

 _Both siblings went wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the same time._

"Thank you!" Lincoln simply nodded and they put back their platter to the kitchen. "I don't understand what's wrong with our platter."

"Me too. I just don't get this thing." Lori sighed.

 _Back to the tower where The Workers arrived safely at the mat._

" _ **Eileen and Margaret… you are team number three!" Phil said their position.**_

 **Eileen & Margaret – 3rd Place**

 _Margaret gasped as she was surprised at their position while Eileen only giggled and hugged one another._

"I cannot believe it!" Margaret commented first. "But how a team struggled in a challenge that hard?"

"I mean, it's so easy and we just did that exactly," Eileen commented.

 _Back to the port where both Marceline and Simon packed up the second fish net into the deck._

"Alright, we'll be over there in no time!" Marceline said confidently.

 _The scene cut to the dock where they carried their nets and puts it down to the ground. Marceline's net came into the weighing first._

"12.5 pounds."

"Ooh, that's too low," Marceline commented.

 _While Simon's net came up next._

"13.6 pounds. 26.1 pounds."

 _The fish seller gave the postcard to the old man._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 6th Place**

"Wow, you got it." Marceline praised her partner.

"Nah, you got it though. Good job." Simon winked back.

"Okay, my heart rate is 77." Marceline wrote down the number into the paper.

"75." Simon wrote down also his rate to the paper.

"Come on, we got a bridge to come to," Simon said.

 _Marceline nodded as they went back to their taxi and drove off the port._

 _Back to the bridge where The Chipmunks arrived there to pick up a clue as Alvin opens it._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to the Eiffel Tower, this leg's pit stop!" Alvin reads the instruction.

"Ooh, Eiffel Tower. How unique is the finish, huh?" Simon commented.

"Well, okay. Let's go to that precious tower, shall we?" Alvin asked Simon with pleasure.

 _Simon only groaned as they went back to their taxi and moved on._

 _Back to The Chipettes where they are currently walking for a mile or two._

"This is so frustrating me! No taxis?!" Brittany became enraged.

"Wait, I remember something in these situations." Jeanette just recalled something.

"What. What is it?"

"In case we don't have a taxi to go to, we have to go to the police station first. Maybe they can give us a free ride or something."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that already?"

"That's the disadvantage of being a smart one on our family." Jeanette winked.

Brittany groaned. "Alright, we already saw a police station there."

 _They ran again and goes right at the intersection. While they are running, The Chipmunks saw them._

"Wait, are they Brittany and Jeanette?" Simon somehow has a concern on his face.

"Yep. I think they had a problem or something."

"Maybe we can help them or—"

"Or we don't do that, we are nearby on the tower. I can see the tower clearly." Alvin looked out the window to see the tower.

 _Simon sighed and shrugged_

 _They left the taxi and ran towards Phil._

" _ **Alvin and Simon… you are team number four!" Phil announced.**_

 **Alvin & Simon – 4** **th** **Place**

"Ooh, alright!" Alvin cheered himself and for Simon.

 _While a ten-minute crab-removing struggle made The Siblings go pressured and even stressed out._

"God, please make this an end. Please." Lincoln hoped in the heavens.

 _They got a crab part removed and put it on a clean chopping board._

 _While at the police station, The Chipettes made a deal with the police as they gave a free ride to the girls._

"Woo! Finally, that reminder saved us from exhaustion!" Jeanette said on the camera.

 _They finally made inside the vehicle and drove off the station._

 _While in a miraculous time of arrival, The Adventures arrived at the bridge to get their next clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 6th Place**

"Ooh, we're not last," Marceline concluded.

"It's a Pit Stop, Make your way to the Eiffel Tower!" Simon reads the clue. "Sure, sure, come on. We can't miss this!"

 _They went back to their taxi and moved along the way._

 _The scene cuts back to the Eiffel Tower where The Chipettes arrived and stomped the mat at the same time._

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette… you are team number five! You both are still on the race." Phil said.**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 5th Place**

 _Both of them sighed in relief._

" _ **Tough day, huh?"**_

"Yeah, at the crucial point, in the end, the luck ran out!" Brittany said.

"Good thing, I used my memory to keep ourselves here. But hey Phil, we drove a police car. Did we break any rule or something?" Jeanette asked Phil.

" _ **If that's a law here in Paris or entire France, we will give it a pass. So, no penalties will be given to you."**_

"Woo!" Jeanette sighed in relief again. "Good thing that worked out. But yeah, I think it is a rule or something, according to our French class teacher."

"But hey! We're at the Eiffel Tower! We should take a look even more." Brittany felt comfortable when she saw the tower.

 _Jeanette nodded in agreement._

 _While another team stomped onto the mat for their placement._

"Hi, Phil!"

" _ **Marceline and Simon… you are team number six!" Phil said their placement.**_

 **Marceline & Simon – 6th Place**

"Woo-hoo!" Marceline shouted. "We're still in the race! Heck yeah!" She danced for a second.

 _At the restaurant, The Siblings are on their way to the judges' table as they dropped it carefully to give them a judgement._

"No! No-no!"

"What?" Lori shouted, making the others scared and startled. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lori, I think we should—"

"We should what? Do it again?" She growled and moved backward. "Of course we do it again and again because we are not good at this literally stupid Detour!"

 _She kept moved backwards until…_

 _Some glasses that a waiter was holding in a tray went fall down as the guests and Lincoln were getting concerned over Lori's rage._

"Yeah! I just break something! Oh, by the way, you know what else can we do besides switching? QUITTING!" Lori walked out from the judges and Lincoln with anger on her voice and soul.

" **The moment that Lori went ballistic at a certain situation like at the Detour, I'm prepared and scared at the same time because she loves getting me turned into a human pretzel. Like she always does." Lincoln said in the confessional. "This might be the end of our journey here. Poof." He gestured an exploding star.**

"Oh, my God…" Lincoln covered his face in horror.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Will the sibling team can keep up the leg or they will become the next team to be eliminated?"**_

 _We saw a different montage of The Siblings' attempt to impress the chefs and cuts to the scene where Lori walks out while Lincoln covers his face in fear._

" _ **As teams continuing racing into a frigid location!"**_

"This is getting out of hand, man!" Luke said while he was holding a snow pile.

" _ **And teams will face the first U-Turn ever in the race!"**_

 _We saw a clip of someone holding every team's picture and showed every team's faces._

 _ **"And who will be the victims of this vicious obstacle?**_

"Should we U-turn somebody?" Marceline asks Simon.

"I'm conflicted at this." Bloo smacking his head.

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Bloo & Mac - Roadblocks: Bloo 3, Mac 5

2nd: Luke & Karl - Roadblocks: Luke 3, Karl 5

3rd: Eileen & Margaret - Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 5

4th: Alvin & Simon - Roadblocks: Alvin 5, Simon 3

5th: Brittany & Jeanette - Roadblocks: Brittany 4, Jeanette 4

6th: Marceline & Simon - Roadblocks: Marceline 4, Simon 4

7th: Lincoln & Lori - Roadblocks: Lincoln 3, Lori 4 (STILL RACING)

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it; the next leg will probably be added soon! College is really kicking my ass right now!**_

 _ **See you soon at the next episode of TAR:TC!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	7. Why Cant People Get More Extreme Like Me

_**A/N: Yes! New episode, new adventure! I'm in luck that I had the time to make this due to our school break. I also noticed that this series has been running for almost a year! Wow! Time flies so fast. For those who waited and waited for every new episode, thank you for bearing and waiting every time! I know I could have done better!**_

 _ **Also, I actually finished and published this chapter on my birthday (11/04) so it's like my birthday treat at the FN side. So happy birthday to me! XD Also, also, yay for the new cover! :3**_

 _ **But okay, let's chill and prepare for a new episode of TAR:CC! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of the last chapter:**_

 _ **Platrium – Hey mate, there's a lot of stuff that is going on here. I hope you loved it! :D**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, have fun reading it and I hope you enjoy this leg!**_

 _ **And also, this is an optional choice, this is up to you ofc. But you can review a certain chapter or the overall concept of this fic. Suggestions, criticisms, and opinions are always welcome here! And lastly, just tell me if there's an error at this chapter, so I can check it out again.**_

* * *

Legend:

 **Normal – Character's Dialogue**

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #7 -**_ _ **Why Can't People Get More Extreme Like Me? -Alvin**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race..." Phil started. "Teams felt the love in the air as they travel to the city of love, Paris!"**_

 _ **"O-M-G! We're going to Paris! This is literally real! I really want to see the Eiffel Tower!" Lori exclaimed.**_

" _ **At the Roadblock, teams**_ _ **learn**_ _ **to cook..."**_

 _ **"I don't know how many butters should I use, but maybe this won't change the taste of the dish." Karl hoped and was staring at his pan.**_

" _ **...and Marceline made a huge mistake."**_

 _ **"Crap, crap, crap! I forgot about it. Damn it!"**_

" _ **Meanwhile, Bloo and Mac dominated the whole race, surprising the other teams."**_

 _The other teams saw the celebration of the said teams as they_ _were astounded_ _for a moment._

 _" **And won their first victory of the race!"**_

 _ **"Mac and Bloo… you are team number one!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 _They both gasped and jumped as their placement was called._

" _ **While the last team of Lincoln and Lori battled their way to finish the Detour, but errors took them back and made Lori enraged."**_

 _Some glasses that a waiter was holding in a tray went fall down as the guests and Lincoln were getting concerned over Lori's rage._

 _ **"Yeah! I just break something! Oh, by the way, you know what else can we do besides switching? QUITTING!" Lori walked out from the judges and Lincoln with anger on her voice and soul.**_

 _ **"Oh, my God…" Lincoln covered his face in horror.**_

…

" **When Lori just walked out from me and the judges, I feel like she has been stressed out because of something** , **" Lincoln said in the confessional.**

 _The boy walked to the exit of the restaurant to see Lori who was leaning on a window, tearing up and sniffs._

"Lori?"

 _The crying girl didn't respond to the call. So, Lincoln patted her back to comfort her._

"Hey Lori, I know we made mistakes but can you please help me finish this?"

 _The tall girl looked back to see her little bro smiling at him, which made her smile too._

"I know it's crazy but we need to see our mistakes there and good thing we don't pay the damages though."

Lori wiped a tear from her eye and anxiously chuckles. "Y-Yeah, sure..." She stood up and cheers herself up by doing a sway with her fist. "I know we can end this!"

"That's the spirit! Now let's go inside!"

 _They made their way back to the restaurant and tries to recapture their last food setting._

" **Lincoln really lighten up my world like nobody else. He really captured my heart and soul, he would literally make you motivated." Lori smiled at the confessional and looked to her brother, who was smiling also.**

"Done! But why do we keep getting it wrong?" Lori asked.

"Hmm..." Lincoln looked around the food tower for some time. "Wait a minute! There are no sides in there! How do we keep missing that?"

Lori expressed a poker face. "Wow. That's just embarrassing..."

Lincoln puts down all the missing pieces to complete their structure. "I think that's it. We should get this over with."

 _They put their presentation into the judges' table. After a few seconds, they made a decision._

 _The_ _middleman_ _on the table showed the clue to the team._

"Thanks!" Lincoln grabs the clue. "Good job, Lori!"

"Yeah, thank you and I'm sorry for ruining the fun." Lori felt guilt and scratches her hair.

"Don't worry, we still have the fun back at the Royal Woods."

 _Lori unexpectedly embraces Lincoln, which made the latter stunned and also gave an embrace to the former. While they were hugging it out, the judges, the crew, and the customers stood up and applauded them. This made the team brightened up._

 _Fast forward transitioning into the pit stop, The Siblings stomped in the mat to meet Phil._

" _ **Lincoln and Lori..." Phil pauses. "...you are the last team to arrive."**_

 _Lincoln suddenly cried and squeeze over Lori's tank top and rubs his hair._

"Are you okay, Lincoln?"

 _Lincoln didn't react nor gestured his head._

 _"I'm so sorry, Lincoln. I'm so sorry." Lori started to sniff and run her waterworks from her eyes. "I let our team down."_

 _While Phil didn't change emotion as he is watching the last team._

 _"No, no, i-it's my fault, it's my fault that we failed. I'm so, so, sorry." Lori can_ _hear_ _Lincoln's muffled answer over her skin._

 _" **Lincoln and Lori..."**_

 _They both looked at the host who just called them, while Lincoln peeks out his face at the half._

 _" **I apologize for the disruption of this moment but you must know that..."**_

 _"What?" Lori interrupts Phil._

 _Phil presented a clue in front of the emotional siblings._

 _" **You're still racing."**_

 _Lincoln now fully exposed his dried tears and looked at Lori who was shocked at the announcement._

 _"Wh-wh-you can't be serious?"_

 _" **Here's your first clue of the next leg, take it before you couldn't catch up the other teams."**_

 _Lincoln picks up the clue and shakes Lori violently who was frozen after the shocker that Phil gave to them._

 _"You hear that, Lori? We're still racing!"_

 _"W-W-What?! W-Wow."_

 _"I'll read it for you." Lincoln opens the clue and reads it aloud. "Make your way by train to Chamonix..."_

 _"Wow, wow, wow..."_

 _"Come on, let's go!"_

 _"O-okay."_

 _Lincoln grabs the hand of Lori as they continue racing and looks back to Phil. "See you later!"_

 _" **See you later too."**_

 _Changing the camera over to the train station where The Siblings entered the train._

 _" **I cannot believe that we just spared elimination! You know the feeling that you failed your mission to entertain your teammate, but the suspense by Phil just killed us!" Lincoln admitted in the confessional.**_

 _" **I still cannot believe the fact that I'm still shocked at that statement. I was like it was just a dream or a movie." Lori added.**_

 _Luckily, they saw the other teams who were cheering and surprised at their arrival._

 _"He-he-hey! It's the siblings!" Luke cried._

 _We moved to The Workers who were clapping and cheering at the last team._

 _" **They were lucky enough to survive that leg, that's just… I don't know. Unexpected? Untimely?" Margaret said in the confessional.**_

 _Lincoln hi-fives the team while Lori just walked and sheepishly waved at them._ _After the cheerful welcome, they made their way into a room and rested into their double deck bed._

 _"Wow, that was intense, wasn't it, Lori?" Lincoln questions Lori. "Lori?"_

 _Lincoln peeked over the top to see who was fell asleep, which he quickly assumed that she was exhausted at the previous leg. This made Lincoln shrugged and also fell asleep as the train goes into its destination._

 _While the other teams also are on their rooms, asleep in their beds. While Alvin was the only one awake in the whole pack._

 _"It's kinda cold right now, I think we're getting snowy, guys! I think we should get this leg very easily." He wished as he wears his snow jacket and ear muffs to get himself covered in warm temperature and rested._

 _We saw a shot of the train moving in its tracks._

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _" **Teams are on the same train as they headed into the snowy province of France, Chamonix! When they arrived, teams must find an SUV with a specific French license plate and they can find their next clue at the vehicle.**_

 _9:58PM_

 _Teams arrived at Chamonix which is in currently on 2°C, they were informed that they will have to go to a hotel which was provided by the show. We saw the teams entering the hotel._

"I guess we needed more protection…" Bloo said.

"Wait… what do you mean by _protection_?" Mac questioned.

"That…" Bloo gestured his hand towards a table which is filled with bags.

Then the other teams assembled around the table to open the bags and found out that they were snow attires that can reduce the chilling effect of the climate.

"Thank God for this! It's so cold out there!" Eileen felt relieved and wears her sweater.

 _" **Just for drastic measures, we need to step up on our game, we need something that can stop the top teams of the race and kick them out of the competition**_ _ **,"**_ _ **Margaret said in the confessional.**_

"Thanks." Eileen grabs the bonnet from Margaret's hand.

 _Transitioning into the time where the teams were fell asleep in the conference room with the campfire, warming them to sleep._

 _8:00AM_

 _Teams run their separate ways to the peaceful blocks of Chamonix to find certain cars._

"We need to find these plates..." Mac said as they were looking in a paper where there are seven plates with specific numbers and letters attached to it.

"I'll read the plates while you do the sightings, okay?" Marceline said while they were running into the cold streets of Chamonix.

"Whew dude, it's so cold here!" Brittany said while they were running.

"No time for judging, more time for finding, Brit!" Jeanette told her sister.

"12 E-C 1498! That's it!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Simon then grabs the clue to read. "Make your way to Les Grands Montets Gondola Station and find your next clue."

 _ **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Place**_

" _ **Teams will now make their way to Les Grands Montets Gondola Station and find their next clue."**_

"Warning – U-Turn ahead..."

"Oh, we better get going or we go out of the equation!" Marceline said as they entered the vehicle and instructed their driver to take them into their next location.

 _Both of them hi_ - _fived with each other._

"That was a nice catch. Who should we u-turn?" Simon asked Marceline.

She hummed. "I mean we can think while we're still here on the road."

 _Simon nodded._

 _We see The Workers walking down a street, scanning every car possible._

"Let's see... it starts with 12... E-G... 4176." Eileen reads a specific plate.

"...4-1-7-6. This one! There's the clue!" Margaret picks the clue from the front window of the car.

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Make your way to Les Grands Montets Gondola Station and find your next clue... Warning – U-Turn ahead!"

"Yes! That's we have been waiting for the whole race! Come on!" Eileen offered and got inside of the car.

"You know this, right?" Margaret asks the driver and shows the clue to the man and nodded. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

 _The car moved out of the parking spot and left the streets. While The Chipmunks are still finding that certain car._

"How long have we been finding that... stupid car?!" Alvin impatiently asking Simon.

"It's only been 15 minutes, Alvin! We've been here for 15 minutes!" Simon answered.

"We need to find that... car!" Alvin grabs Simon's coat and shakes him up.

"Stop it, Alvin!" Simon shoves Alvin forcefully. "You know we are wasting time on interacting with each other, right?"

"So?"

 _Simon facepalmed._

"We're going to be eliminated if we didn't move for a few minutes! Come on, let's go!" Simon started running while Alvin looks at his running brother.

"See? He shares my feelings too. You know that he wants to stay here—" Alvin said to the camera.

"Alvin!"

"Oh... right." Alvin nervously chuckled and started moving. "I'm coming!"

 _On to the other side of the street, The Wrestlers already found their car as Karl rips the clue to read it._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

" **...** warning – U-Turn ahead. Okay, there's your big changer."

 _Both of them got inside of the car._

"So what do we do with the U-turn thing?" Luke asks Karl.

"Well, I don't mind using it to anyone there. And also, that's a tough decision to do." Karl answered.

 _Back to the car-searching game, The Imaginary Friends found the matching plate into the car._

"Good shot, Mac! Get that clue!" Bloo commanded.

 _Mac gets the clue instantly and opens it gently._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Ooh, U-Turn! We gotta hustle!" Both of them entered inside the car and told the driver to leave instantly. "You know we gotta make some strategies here, just in case."

 _The Chipmunks are still searching for the car with a specific plate, Alvin became more infuriated._

"This is getting out of... time! Why can't we find this stupid car?!"

 _Simon frowned and sighs in defeat._

" **Most of the time... most of the time Alvin whines and I always say to myself – do not argue back or you'll see something good..." Simon told it on the confessional.**

"Simon? Simon?! Why won't you listen to me-OW!" Alvin is screaming pain after he kicked a part of the car. "OW-OW-OW!" He hopped into places and kept crying.

 _While Simon was focusing on the car's plate which is covered in snow. As soon as he sweeps out the snow, he saw the plate number and remembers the format of the given plate number to them._

"We got the plates! Alvin... you're a hero!"

"Ow-ow-ow-really?" Alvin replied.

"Yeah-yeah! I'll go get the clue, you enter the car."

 _Alvin followed the instruction and Simon scans the details of the clue inside. Then, soon, Simon enters the vehicle._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Uh-oh! We need to get there fast as possible! There's a U-turn ahead! We might be in big trouble!" Simon said in an alerting tone.

"What?! We gotta get there fast!" Alvin told the driver and shakes the driver violently.

"Alvin! Calm down! We need the luck on our side. It's like the possibility of us getting caught in that U-turn is consistently high!"

"Please, driver! Please! You gotta go maximum hyperdrive!"

"Alvin! No time for a fancy foreign language and to freak out, let's just see what happens there." Simon calms his brother down.

 _The driver frowned and sighed as they continue to driver over the snowy road._

 _We now finally saw the first glimpse of the Gondola Station and a team have arrived there. They were surprised to see that they were two posts. The first one is the usual clue box, the second one was the U-turn post._

"Oh my God! It's the U-turn already?" Marceline announced.

" _ **This is the first out of the two U-turns in this entire race and this is a DOUBLE U-TURN. A double U-turn is where teams can pick two teams that they chose to slow down and that team needs to perform both sides of the Detours. Teams better chose wisely, because if they chose a team that already crossed the U-turn post will not be affected by it." Phil explained the obstacle.**_

"Should we U-turn somebody?" Marceline asks Simon.

"Nah, we're first. So that's not a problem at this point." He answered.

"Okay... that's a relief." She wiped her head.

"We chose not to U-turn anybody!" Both of them said in unison.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"...just yet." Simon grabs the clue on the box. "Because we don't have made yet an enemy at this point. Detour! Dynamite or Campsite?"

" _ **In this Detour, teams will have to choose one of two activities that require both patience and strength to conquer the unpredictable and cold weather here at French Alps. Their choice... Dynamite or Campsite?" Phil started.**_

 _Dynamite:_

" _ **Every year, 10,000 tons of snow falls from the snowy mountains of Chamonix and in the span of 12 months, hundreds of avalanche had been recorded throughout the year. Due to the alarming cases of these, The French Ski Patrol was created to keep an eye and to help reduce the tons of snow falling every day, by throwing some dynamites over the hills. However, their food and supply of dynamites are quickly reducing and going back to safety may take some time, and teams will have to send some supplies to the respected and hard-working mountaineers.**_

 _ **Teams will have to deliver some foods and dynamite sticks to the ski patrol group. However, their route to their destination will be complicated as teams will have to cross to the other side via ferrata, the possibility of falling into the cliff is high and they must keep their balance on. Once they got into the other side safely, teams will throw the dynamites into the slope and watch them explode into slushes before they can get their next clue."**_

 _Campsite:_

" _ **Most of the ski patrol that is currently out**_ _is_ _ **always have a place to stay..." Phil looks at the tent. "...here at this point.**_

" _ **Teams will have to make one of these tents to ensure their safety and also, they must make a very-convincing and a well-protected snow wall beside the tent. Once they made a perfect resting point according to the head of the ski patrol, they can get their next clue. However, unexpected blows of cold winds can occur and teams will have to keep eye on them."**_

"We're going with dynamite, right?" Simon says.

"Yep. I know it's crazy, but sure we can get this for real." Marceline had the same decision.

 _They entered the station and starts to find the marked bags._

 _While in the car parking game, the remaining teams found the last two cars and_ proceed _to talk about the U-turn._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

" _Make your way to Les Grands Montets Gondola Station and find your next clue..._ Warning – U-Turn ahead!" Lincoln rereads the clue.

"I'm worried about that U-turn, literally." Lori breathes in heavily.

"Don't worry, we'll have to do something," Lincoln responds. "Are we going to U-turn someone?"

"I-I don't know. What do you think?"

"I mean... you're the boss, you're the oldest, you decide."

"Dang it." Lori frowned.

" **Being the oldest is okay, but at the time like this, you know it's not your shining moment," Lori said in the confessional.**

" **That's what you get from bragging so much," Lincoln mumbled and winks to the camera.**

" **What?" Lori looks back at her brother.**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in Last Place**

"We're in last! We're in last! That's impossible!" Brittany vents her frustrations.

"I know, I know. Maybe we're out of luck, even though it doesn't exist to the books." Jeanette commented.

Brittany growls like a bear. "We should U-turn Alvin and Simon! No excuses!"

"Wait, why?" Jeanette's face was sealed with concern.

"Can't you see? They are so strong! We-we can't beat them! Even though I said that for the first time."

Jeanette pinches her forehead and shakes her head. "I'm sorry for this Alvin, especially you, Simon."

 _While another team showed up into the station and stopped to see the U-turn post._

"Should we do it?" Eileen looks at Margaret who just nodded.

 _Margaret opens the box and grabs all the picture and shuffles it. After a few seconds, she found the team that they wanted to step back. She put the picture on the board and their faces below._

 _ **Alvin & Simon – U-Turned by Eileen & Margaret**_

" **We chose to u-turn them because of the obvious reasons," Margaret said in the confessional.**

" **They are too strong and-and Alvin is like the rudest boy we have ever met** , **" Eileen added.**

 _ **Margaret nodded in agreement.**_

"It's for the best." Margaret picks up the clue from the other box and rips it off. "Dynamite or Campsite?"

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"I think we should do campsite," Eileen suggested.

"Yeah, that works for me. Come on!"

 _They walked through the snowy path to the other Detour._

 _While at the gondola, The Adventurers arrived at the starting point and found the marked bags. When they got their bags, they looked at the path that they need to cross to._

"Oh... my... God..." Marceline's jaw dropped at the sight.

" **I looked up to the mountain. I thought it was just a complicated crossing, but when I look up, I immediately backed off for some reason." Marceline admitted in the confessional.**

"Well, that's interesting..." Simon smirked.

"You help me, right?" Marceline asked.

"Of course, but I gotta need some support from you."

"O-okay." She nervously nodded.

 _Simon walked first carefully and stuck his hands to the snow to climb for a bit._

"Wow, he looks amazing at these challenges." Marceline praises her partner.

 _Another team arrived in the gondola station and froze at their position to look at the interesting U-turn board._

"Ooh. They got them pretty bad." Karl said.

" **When we arrived and saw the U-turn... we were like 'hey, the tables have turned'. At first, we felt bad for the boys, cause we admire their commitment to the race." Luke said in the confessional.**

" **And the second, well, good luck to them," Karl added.**

"We chose not to U-turn anyone!" Karl announced.

"Dynamite or Campsite?" Luke reads the question.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Oh come on! Dynamites! Let's play it with style!" Karl answered.

"Yep, let's try." Luke agrees.

 _The Workers arrived_ at _the campsite where they looked first at the sample of a resting camp._

"That's a large wall I would say." Eileen describes the outer part of the camp.

"Not as large as a dream wall of someone..." Margaret replied.

 _Eileen didn't respond as she didn't get the joke._

"Nah, I was just messing with 'ya. Come on, where should we start?"

"Uhm... the tent?"

"Yeah, okay, okay. Let's do it."

 _The girls started rearranging the folded tent._

 _While another team showed up at the gondola station, in the form of The Imaginary Friends._

"They U-turned them. Looks like some of them has a chance." Mac said.

"We're not going to use the u-turn?" Bloo asked.

"I'm conflicted at this." Bloo leaned his hand to think and then smacks his head. "Nah, we're still in a good place." He simply answered.

"Okay, then..." Bloo skimming to the details of the clue, Mac followed Bloo.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"We should do the dynamite." Bloo decided.

"Yeah, camping in the snow sounds lame," Mac said.

"I agree. Well, let's get digging!"

 _They entered the building and they are waiting for the gondola's arrival._

 _While at a gondola, Luke and Karl_ were _astonished by the appearance of the snowy mountains._

"This looks great!" Karl described.

"Yeah, but dangerous," Luke added.

 _While in the mountains, The Adventurers are almost in half to the other side as they trying to recuperate their way._

"This. Is. Hard." Marceline carefully walks and stops every step.

"Just be cool, no pun intended." Simon seriously gave some advice.

"God..." Marceline walks another step.

" **The Detour is so tough. I mean every step I take, one mistake, then** _ **bam!**_ **You have fallen to death. Plus, the bag is kinda heavy so that adds to the difficulty of walking." Marceline admitted in the confessional.**

 _The Chipmunks are still in their cab as they are preparing for a bad surprise._

Simon sighed. "Well, Alvin. Let's just wish that we didn't get on the board."

"Well, that's like the impossible of the most impossible! Ours has the highest odds of putting our faces in that board of shame! This is getting me more frustrated!" Alvin fires back.

 _The car stopped and they left the vehicle to proceed to the station. When they saw the U-turn post, they were both gasping and groaning, especially Alvin._

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alvin growling like a tiger. "They did plan all of this!"

"Alvin, Alvin, just knock yourself out." Simon tries to stabilize his partner.

"I would rather knock them out than knocking myself out. This is just stupid!" Alvin vented more.

" **To be honest, I know at some point they will gonna battled us out in the U-turn, but I guess it happened. But the way Alvin behaved when we got U-turned is just... disturbing." Simon said in the confessional.**

Simon covers his head. "Damn it, I should do something about this."

"I am so pissed! Ahhhhhh!" Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _The screen showed both critters' disappointing emotions as it turns to slow-mo and fades to black, meaning for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Still capturing both Simon and Alvin, they were both showing some emotions. The former breathes in and out to smoothly address their problem._

"Alvin..."

"What?"

"Look, listen to me..."

"What do you want? I'm trying to kick. This. Stupid snow." Alvin continues to rant.

"Okay, okay. While you are busy... kicking an abstract thing. I'll share my strategies that could actually... save us from being last."

Alvin stops kicking and looks at Simon. "Really? What is it? What is it?"

"We still had the Express Pass, right?"

"Yeah? So what?"

Simon sighed. "I think this should be the right time to use it."

Alvin went wide-eyed. "What? No way! How is that p—"

"Alvin, it's the only way. It's the only way to break away from elimination. That's the only strategy that I got in my mind."

It was Alvin who sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I believe in you, Simon. You're the one who I'm going to blame all day if we lose today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's pick one now. Dynamites or the campsite?" Simon asked.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Let's do the hard one first," Alvin answered.

"Well, alright, that sounds like a great idea. Let's go!"

 _They went to the snowy path to perform the Campsite detour._

 _While_ in _the mountains, we see the whole shot of the whole course. The Adventurers are now 80% finished with the course, while The Wrestlers passed 12% of the path._

"This is harder than I thought," Luke admitted.

"Yeah, this is so intense!" Karl agreed.

"This is getting out of hand, man! My hands kinda numb or something." Luke said while he was holding the snow pile.

 _Back to the starting line, The_ Imaginary _Friends carried their bags immediately as they talk about on who's going first._

"You're first!" Bloo started.

"No! You're going first!" Mac came next.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Wait, wait. You know it's a waste of time to argue one another, right?"

"Yep."

"So, we're going to play some rock, paper, scissors. Loser gets first. Deal?" Bloo petitioned.

"Deal." Mac accepts the deal.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors... Go!"

 _Bloo drops a paper while Mac drops the rock._

"Dang it!" Mac groaned.

"Ha-ha! You're going first, my boy!"

"Fine."

 _Mac started climbing towards the mountain while Bloo_ continues _to gloat._

"Come on, boy! I know you can do it!"

"You know, we both can do it." Mac clarifies.

 _Bloo frowns._

 _While at the campsite, The Chipmunks soon arrived there. Eileen saw them arriving._

"Hey, it's them," Eileen said in a whispering tone.

"Really?" Margaret looked back to see that Alvin already visions his glare to the red bird.

" **When we saw the boys and Alvin gave me the creepiest glare of all time, I know he literally wants us to be... stuck or struggled. That's so much disturbing to me." Margaret said in the confessional.**

 _Surprisingly, both men didn't start performing the task. Instead, they proceeded to the camp master, this surprised the girls._

"Just give him the Express Pass and we're clear," Simon whispered to Alvin.

Alvin gulped. "Here goes nothing..." He gave the express pass to the master.

The master nodded. "Okay. Good job."

"Yes!" Simon felt relaxed.

"Now to do the other thing! Let's get out of here!" Alvin said.

 _The Chipmunks left The Workers alone on themselves, this made Margaret annoyed._

"Ahhh! I forgot they have that stupid pass! We're so stupid!"

"Yo, chillax. We just need to stack these sticks and we're going to the walls." Eileen guided her partner.

 _At the entrance of the station, we saw both The Siblings and The Chipettes arriving at the same time and they both looked at the U-turn post._

"Yes! I knew this was coming! Good job, girls!" Brittany celebrated and thanked the other girl team.

"Let's just not celebrate too early, Brit. I knew they can pull somehow a comeback." Jeanette assumed.

"Yeah, besides, we're the last teams here. So... we cannot U-turn anyone now." Lincoln chimed in.

 _All of them agreed and proceeds to grab their clues to read it._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in Last Place**

"Which one should we do?" Lincoln asked the other team.

"Uhh, campsite!" Brittany answers.

"No, Brittany! Making a tent will take us forever! You know that we did that in our camping sessions, right? That's like an eternity it will take to finish that!" Jeanette backfired the answer.

"Well, yeah..." The blonde chipmunk sighs in defeat.

"We're going to Dynamites! This is our specialty, specifically, for Eleanor."

"But-but the height!"

"Nah, don't mind the height. Just don't look down and that's it. Mission completed." Lori spoke up.

"Yeah, one of the reasons why this is fun to perform. Come on, there's no time to waste." Lincoln hypes all of them.

 _Both teams entered the station and wait for the gondola to arrive._

" **So, we both have an 'alliance' with the siblings and I think we could work this out. I hope no one is eliminated today from us." Jeanette said in the confessional.**

" **It's not gonna last though." Brittany frowned as she crosses her both arms.**

 _While at the mountains, The Adventurers are now on the verge of ending the course as Simon finishes first while Marceline is few meters away to the finish line._

"Come on, Marcy! The finish is one step away!" Simon cheers his partner up.

"I know I can do it!" Marceline drops another step and is closer to the line.

 _A few seconds later, she successfully made it into the end as they hugged one out. The patrol group instructed them to light up their dynamite sticks and give the food to the other busy workers._

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Simon threw the dynamite to the slope and later explodes causing a slush of snow to fall.

 _Marceline followed suit and the dynamite explodes too._

"That was so cool."

 _The ski patrol mountaineer gave the clue to them and the competitors both thanked him._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to Planpraz Gondola Station and find your next clue..." Simon reads it out loud.

" _ **Teams will now make their way to another gondola station named Planpraz and it is there that they will find their next clue," Phil explained.**_

"Lucky, they got the exit on this side too," Marceline said as they walked out of the site.

 _While inside the gondola station, the last two teams are now seeing the gondola going down to them. Suddenly, The Chipmunks entered the station too, making both of the waiting teams surprised._

"Whoa, didn't see you there though," Lincoln said.

"Did you finish the other one, Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep. Easy peasy." Simon winks at Alvin.

"Oh, did you use the Express Pass?" Lori asking next.

"Yeah, yeah, just to get rid of something," Alvin answers this time.

"Wait, did you passed the girls?" Brittany now was questioning them.

"Yep." Both of them nodded.

"Wow." The siblings and the girls said at the same time.

"Come on, there's more time to pass them up." Simon offered as he and Alvin entered the gondola.

 _Then, they followed suit._

" **They told us that they used the Express Pass at the first Detour. I mean that was such a great move by them. But I think they shouldn't use it way too early." Lincoln gave his take at the confessional.**

" **Literally." Lori agrees.**

" **Wow, if we did the other one, we would be screwed. I know I was right about them." Jeanette said.**

" **Come on, girls! You can still beat them!" Brittany cheered.**

 _The Adventurers arrived back to their car and moves out of the place._

"Wow, that was such an intense challenge!" Marceline exclaimed.

"And lady, you did beat that like a champ!" Simon compliments her.

"Hey, thanks." She smiled.

 _Back to the mountains where The Wrestlers are 65% finished with the course. While The Imaginary Friends are currently in the back with 15% in progress._

"We're almost there, bro!" Karl said with confidence.

"I know, I know, just holding my hands here." Luke walks a step carefully and walks another one.

"Hey, are you okay, right there?" Mac said.

"Uh, yeah..." Bloo answered as soon he said that he slipped out of the track and grabs the snow to keep his balance. "Holy cow, I almost fell!"

"See, it's harder than you than for me."

 _While at the campsite, The Workers thinks they finished the tent as they moved on to the wall-making._

"Geez, this is so much harder than I thought!" Margaret declared.

"It is just hard because it's snowy in here," Eileen commented.

Margaret moaned. "Let's just get this over with. This is too damn hard."

 _The camera captures Margaret's frustrating face as it goes in slow-mo and transitioned into black; cueing for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _While at the other screen, The Adventurers arrived in the second gondola station and Marceline now picks up the clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"It's a Roadblock!"

" _ **At this Roadblock, one team member must take a running jump and perform a Tandem Paragliding ride 7,000 feet on the side of the Aiguilles Rogues. However, they were only permitted to run one at a time, and if they failed to take off they will try again and wait for their turn to come. Once flying is successful, they must spot a yeti waving a flag. Once landed, they will ask a question about the yeti that they saw. If they are correct, they will receive their next clue." Phil explained the next challenge.**_

"I'll do it!" Simon volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Marceline questioned.

"Yep, it's my favorite thing to do..."

"Alright, I'll watch you here!"

 _Simon soon entered the gondola and Marceline walks down to the assembly area._

 _While at the Dynamite detour, the three teams arrived. Because of the rush and for safety reasons, The Chipmunks will have to climb first, followed by The Chipettes and The Siblings._

"Dang it." Lincoln cursed under his breath.

"Alright, we're all still good," Jeanette said. "I suppose."

"Will you two idiots go faster?" Brittany shouted.

 _Alvin climbed to the mountain first and he heard what Brittany had said._

He sighed. "Classic Brittany..."

 _While at the other side, The Wrestlers just finished the challenge and soon throws their dynamites over the slope as it exploded. The master gave the clue to the strong boys._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Thank you." Karl opens the clue. "Okay, time to get out..."

"Man, my hands are killing me," Luke said.

"I mean we're finished doing the Detour. I'll take the Roadblock for you." Karl already volunteered.

"Gee man, thanks."

" **It's hard that your partner had some nervous problems, but you know that 'if there's a will, there's a way'. You know that." Karl said in the confessional.**

" **We already know that, bro!" Luke clarified.**

 _ **They both laughed.**_

 _While at the Roadblock, Simon found his partner. As soon as the professional paraglider instructed, Simon then runs to the slope and soon they fly out of the_ snow land _._

"YEAHHH!" Simon cried in joy.

"Whoa! Way to go, Simon!" Marceline claps for her partner.

 _Simon looks both left and right simultaneously and was amazed by the sightings._

"This is so amazing, better than the last expedition that I did somewhere."

 _Soon, he saw a creature who was holding something and he took notice of it._

"A yeti holding a flag? That's weird."

After a minute of exploring the skies of Chamonix, they soon landed back to the land.

"Come on, Simon!" Marceline continues to cheer.

"I'll ask you a question first before you get the clue." The paraglider told Simon.

"Got it." Simon nodded.

"Okay. What country flag did you saw while we're flying?"

"Uh, France."

"Congratulations." The expert gave the clue to the old man.

"Yeah! Yes!" Marceline jumped in happiness.

 _Simon walks to Marceline as the latter hugs the former. Then, the old man rips off the clue._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to the next pit stop!"

" _ **Teams will now go ahead at the next Pit Stop: Dr. Paccard Statue! To commemorate the late philosopher for his works, the hometown crowd made a statue for their hero. The last team to land at the mat may be eliminated!" Phil explained the final instruction.**_

"Finally..." Marceline said. "We're going first!"

 _They left at their position to proceed to their car._

 _At the mountain, we saw another shot of the mountain where The Imaginary Friends are three-fourths done with the walking. While the other three teams were a few meters away from each other individually._

Lori kept groaning as every step makes her uncomfortable every time. "You know that this isn't a good idea, right?"

"Nah, I... think we made... the right choice," Lincoln answered while taking extra cautious steps.

 _Jeanette took some steps quietly while Brittany moaned and groaned at her front, making the brain of their team concerned._

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I think I can hold it for a bit longer." The blonde responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we just keep moving and we're all clear..." The almost exhausted chipette breathed harder.

 _While at their front, The Chipmunks were moving slowly, but it was considered it as a normal speed due to the uncertain environment. Simon kept hearing about a weak cry over his back and looked back to see that Brittany was in need of assistance, as per his calculations._

"Hey, Alvin?"

 _Alvin hummed in responses as he was moving seriously._

"I think Brittany needs some help out there..."

"Huh?" Alvin looked back to see Brittany who stopped for a bit and he noticed that she was clutching her leg.

" **Alright, trying to be a good man here, but, when I saw Brittany got hurt at the back... For some reason, my gut tells me that she was a great actor in sight. But myself tells me that she is hurt, really hurt. So I trusted my guts here. It works every time." Alvin admitted in his confessional.**

"My leg!" Brittany groaning and crying in agony, making her sat in the snow.

"Brit! Are you okay?" Jeanette rested to consult her sister.

"Alvin? Alvin!" Simon kept calling his name, which made Alvin startled. "Brittany? Hmm?"

"Ah, no, I'll pass. Thanks." Alvin waving his hands and continues to walk for a bit.

"Wha- Have you out of your mind? Brittany's hurt, we gotta help him!"

Alvin stopped and glanced back. "I'm thinking it inside of my brain, genius! Brittany's obviously faking it."

"Wha-What do you mean by faking it?"

"Simon, I have known her since we have met each other and do you think she's serious at all times? We have that 'chemistry' thing between us and you and Jeanette, I am that sure that she tries to distract us from racing seriously. I'm pretty sure there are some first aid guys out there that will keep her guided." Alvin explained it so well that Simon cannot give any counter.

"You're right." Simon sighed in defeat.

"Now come on, we really wasted twenty minutes over a stupid thing." The serious chipmunk continues to hike.

 _At the back, Jeanette kept asking questions to the injured Brittany._

"Brittany? Brittany! Say something! Are you okay?" Jeanette's voice was now filled with alarm.

Brittany looked at the boys at their front, especially Alvin.

She growled and mumbled in her breath. "Alvin, you are lucky that you know me that much. I'll get you next time!"

"Brittany? What did you say? Look, I can do the next Roadblock if you want to." Jeanette offered.

"Huh? What?" The lying chipette faking a laugh and stood up. "Yeah, you can do that but come on! We don't have much time! Hehehe..." She nervously chuckled.

"A-are you okay? Can you walk?"

"C-can I wa—What kind of a question is that?! Of course, I can walk!" Brittany's tone was filled with disbelief. "Come on! We gotta move!"

 _As soon Brittany said those words, she started walking like she wasn't hurt. This made Jeanette scratched her hair and speculated._

"Alvin's scent must be spreading over her so mu—"

"Uh, excuse me. C-can you move now? We've been here for ten minutes." Lincoln interrupts.

"Yeah, we might be in the last place, you know?" Lori added.

 _Jeanette startled in her tracks as she looked back to see the faces of the other team._

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I-I thought you passed us!" She sheepishly grinned and laughed then proceeds to walk.

 _While at the end of the line, The Imaginary Friends crossed to the finish successfully as they gave their bread to the mountaineers and dropped their dynamites down to the slope._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Boom! It's so cool!" Bloo jumped.

 _At the Roadblock, Karl volunteered to do the Roadblock as he was on the starting line preparing to fly._

"Come on, man! Show me how manly you are!" Luke yelled.

"You owe me for this!" Karl responded. "Here we go!"

 _Karl started running wild and screams out as he successfully rose to the air; enjoying the view of Chamonix._

"This is such a great place. Hey wife, you need to be jealous of me right now." Karl laughed.

" **Never underestimate a place from its climate** _,_ **" Karl said in his confessional.**

 _Karl noticed a creature that was holding a France flag, making him investigate. After a wonderful ride, they landed safely back to the ground. He unlocked the belt to make himself comfy._

"Okay, I have some question for you. What country flag did you saw on the yeti while we're flying?" His paragliding companion questioned.

"Easy. That's France!" Karl confidently answered.

"Congratulations. Here's your clue!" The expert gave the clue to Karl.

"Thanks!" Karl said. "Hey! I really owe you one, L!"

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

 _We saw the first glimpse of the Pit Stop. The statue was embodied by the unique houses and we saw Phil and local at the mat. And also, we saw a team there as they stomped in the mat in unison._

"Welcome to Chamonix!" The local started.

"Thanks!" Simon greeted.

" _ **Simon and Marceline... you are team number one!" Phil announced.**_

"Yes! Yes! We finally did it!" Marceline was jumping in joy. "Yes!"

" **Marceline & Simon – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 12:14pm**

" _ **As the winners of this leg, you both won a special package from our sponsor, FitBit! It includes a 126-minutes of massage for free!"**_

Marceline gasped in surprise. "Really?"

" _ **That's not all... also, according to Fitbit, the team who first landed on the mat at this leg will win the cash prize and how will you know your total earnings? Is by calculating the footsteps you have since the last leg until you stomped here at this mat today."**_

 _They now both gasping in excitement._

" _ **So, according to the calculations that they have got, Fitbit will give you... a total cash prize of... $26,481!"**_

 _Both of them jumped and dance in celebration._

" _ **Well, how both of you feel right now for your first win here?" Phil asked them.**_

"Wow. This day could any get better right now? Of course, we are great!" Marceline answered.

"Yeah, we just need to be relaxed for a while." Simon followed.

 _While at the Campsite Detour, The Workers are still measuring and digging deep into the snowy ground._

"This... challenge sucks!" Margaret cried.

Eileen groaned. "I cannot do this anymore! I thought the first option was bad!"

"I wish we don't do much stupid things next time!"

 _Margaret checks the wall around the tent..._

"Can you check please?"

 _The camp representative observing the wall and the tent to see if there's an error. After a few seconds of checking..._

"You need to dig more, a little deeper." The rep said.

"Okay, just a little bit of digging and we're outta here!" Margaret started to dig the snow. "Seriously..."

 _At the Pit Stop, The Wrestlers soon arrived and greeted both the local and Phil._

" _ **Luke and Karl... you are team number two!"**_

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 12:39pm**

"Woo! Thank God!" Luke commented. "This place is hard-rocking."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done without your hand." Karl joked.

 _Karl, Phil and the local chuckled while Luke frowned._

"But seriously, is your hands okay?" Karl asked.

"Yeah. In fact, we can do this again!" Luke answers as they did their signature taunt.

 _At the Roadblock, The Imaginary Friends arrived as they grab the next clue in the box._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Roadblock! Who's ready to fly and sight like an eagle?" Mac reading the question. "I can actually..."

"Yes, you can! I know you can do it!" Bloo motivates his bro.

 _While at the mountain, The Chipmunks were almost nearby the finish line, followed by both The Chipettes and The Siblings._

"We're almost there!" Alvin said.

"Yeah, I almost got slipped by the hand," Simon admitted.

"Are we there yet?" Jeanette asked.

"Y-yeah, I can see it actually," Brittany responds.

"Man, this one's a long track! We just spend here for like 30 minutes!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah... and my knees are really killing me right now," Lori confessed.

 _Alvin finally stomped in the line, following by Simon. They gave the bag and_ pieces of bread _to the workers. And they have their dynamites on their hands, flaring up._

"Here we go!" Alvin playfully shouted.

 _As soon as Alvin said that, they throw their dynamites into the slope and exploded right on the spot._

"I can't believe that's actually a great thing!" Simon exclaimed.

 _The ski patrol leader gave the clue to Simon and thanked the big man for that._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

 _While at their back, The Chipettes also arrived at the finish line. The girls gave the pieces of bread on to the snow guards and soon dropped their dynamites onto the mountain._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"That looks great!" Brittany was astonished at the sight.

"Brittany! You've been lying to me all over?" Jeanette became enraged.

"W-what do you mean?" The yellow-haired girl said in a nervous voice.

Jeanette groaned. "Nevermind, I'll talk to you later when we finished."

 _Both girls left and The Siblings came up next._

"There you go, fresh and frozen pastries." Lincoln grinned and offered the food to the ski patrol.

" **You've got to give credits to these men, they didn't even care about the freezing weather at the Alps. That gained me some respect to them." Lori said in the confessional.**

 _They both threw the explosive device down to the ground and as soon as it explodes, they immediately received their clue._

 **Lincoln & Lori - currently in 6th Place**

"Thank you!" Lori bowed down.

"Come on, we gotta follow them!" Lincoln commanded as they left the mountain to safety.

 _At the Roadblock, Mac was on the air, mesmerizing the view of the town._

"I love it! Wooo!"

"Wow, that's so high up!" Bloo said.

"Hey, I see some weird creature there. Was that a yeti?"

 _The paragliding session ended as they landed on the spot. Mac's companion automatically asked about what Mac did actually saw on the yeti's hand._

"F-France?"

"Yes. Congratulations!"

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Oh, yes!"

"Way to go, dude!" Bloo waving both hands.

 _At the Detour, The Workers think that they are almost done with their creation._

"That wall looks larger than I thought!" Eileen noticed.

"But hey! It's for the better." Margaret commented. "Hey sir, can we check please?"

 _The ski patrol camper looked into their tent and to the wall. But with the wall getting larger than the original one, they assumed that it will go fail._

"Okay. Good."

 _Both of them sighed in relief._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in Last Place**

"I thought we were going all night long," Margaret said and receives their next clue.

"Okay, we still have the chance to make it! Let's go!" Eileen said as they left the site.

 _At the Pit Stop, we saw The Imaginary Friends landing on the mat and smiled over Phil._

" _ **Bloo & Mac... you are team number three!" Phil declared.**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 3** **rd** **Place; arrived at 1:03pm**

"Woo yeah!" Bloo said as they hi-five each other.

 _At the Planpraz Station, the three teams arrived at the same time where they grabbed their clues and started reading._

"Okay. Roadblock." Simon reads it first.

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Who's ready to fly..." Jeanette continued.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"...and sight like an eagle?" Lincoln ended the question.

 **Lincoln & Lori - currently in 6th Place**

"I can do it." Alvin volunteered.

"I'll take it!" Jeanette followed.

"Sure, sure. Works for me." Lincoln decided.

 _The three participating members ran through the gondola, while their partners stood by the assembly point._

"Didn't you see any trails of the girls?" Brittany asked.

"No." Both Simon and Lori said it at the same time.

 _Speaking of the girls, they were still on the road, hoping to get to their destination fast._

"Come on, come on. Get on there..." Margaret hesitated.

"I wish we don't do that again." Eileen felt regret.

 _At the gondola, three of them were quietly waiting for them to step up to the challenge._

"Hey, race to their paraglides first!" Alvin declares.

"Ah, no. Please, can we just keep it simple?" Jeanette demands.

"Yeah, dude. We're just waiting here." Lincoln agrees and crossed his arms.

Alvin sighed. "Why can't people get more extreme like me?"

 _The door to the gondola opened as Alvin ran fast to the nearest paragliding partner. While Jeanette came next and Lincoln got last._

"Ha! Come on! Bring it on, baby!" Alvin was hyped at this challenge.

 _While the other competitors were_ annoyed _by Alvin's craziness._

" **Seriously, why I don't like this Alvin dude because he's so annoying and obnoxious! This is the reason why we can't have nice things!" Lincoln said in the confessional.**

" **Alvin is a jerk all the time." Jeanette simply said.**

 _Alvin soon ran and jumps in time as they go up in the sky, making both Jeanette and Lincoln amazed by it._

"That's so cool! I wish I can really go next." Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yeah, as soon as you can catch me." Jeanette smirking at the boy and winks.

"Wait, what?" He went wide-eyed.

 _Jeanette soon ran to the slope and almost slipped off as she jumps in time to take off to the sky._

"Come on, Jean! You can beat Alvin!" Brittany yelled as loud as possible.

"Really?"

 _Brittany looked back to the source of that voice and found out that Simon owned that voice._

"What?"

"Alvin told me about your crazy tricks earlier and boy, I almost fell for it!" Simon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You faked your own injury. Are you kidding me?" Simon crossed his arms.

"I-I mean yeah, yeah. Faking my injury, uh-huh. Yeah! I did it on purpose so I can actually bait you. But Alvin's a blessing in disguise for 'ya!" Brittany argued.

"Yeah! After all of those mishaps that's happening to us, I would actually give him a credit for that!"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm just the being boss of me."

 _Both critters continued arguing with one another while Lori was all silent when she heard the chipmunk collision._

"This is gonna be a massacre, not the massacre that you think of!" Lori said to the camera. "By the way, where's Lincoln?"

"AHHHHHH!"

 _Lori heard the familiar voice of her little brother. She saw him flying in the air, cheering._

"Well, I thought he would be scared but he fought it in some way."

"Yahoo!" Lincoln shouted. "This is freaking awesome!"

 _Alvin landed to the ground safely as he untied the belt over his chest. Soon, his companion asked him about the flag that the yeti was holding._

"That was... ah... F-French— I-I mean France!" Alvin delivered his final answer.

"Correct."

"Yes!" Alvin jumped in celebration and picks up their clue. "Thank you!"

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

 _Jeanette soon arrived at the land where there is no time to waste. Her partner asked the same question as Alvin's and she answers it quickly._

"That's France."

"Congratulations."

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Alrighty. Thanks." Jeanette grabs the clue. "Brittany!"

"I can hear you!" Brittany shouted.

 _While at the parking lot, The Chipmunks got in their car, they were about to move on. Until..._

"Wait! Stop the car! Stop the car!" Alvin commanded the driver as the latter followed.

 _Alvin left the car to do something._

"What are you doing, Alvin? You know we can tink—le. What is that?" Simon was concerned.

 _Alvin cradled the heavy small log and puts it in the snow nearby another car. Then, buries it._

"That should do the trick!"

"Alvin! Come on! What the heck are you doing?" Simon questions while Alvin enters back to the vehicle as it started to move.

"If Brittany does one trick, Alvin's goes for a nail," Alvin whispered under his breath and smirked.

 _The Chipettes saw The Chipmunks left in the parking lot. They saw this as a chance._

"It's them! We gotta catch them!" Brittany said.

 _Brittany entered the car and expects Jeanette to follow her, but that wasn't the case. Brittany heard a sharp cry instead that made her leave the car._

Brittany gasped. "Jeanette! Are you okay?"

 _Jeanette got fell flat onto her face as soon as she stood up, Brittany saw that her forehead has a small volume of blood dripping down and a small bump._

"I-I'm okay. H-how did I get fall that hard?" The victim rubs her head and screams again in pain.

 _Brittany looked to her left to see that there's a log that was covered in snow. Good thing she saw a glance of the brown color of the thing. And a small part of the back of the car where it made a small dent. She assumed that Jeanette tripped over the log then she didn't see the car in front of her and got hit hard and fell flat on the ground. Brittany had a big suspicion about this accident and had an idea on who did it._

"Come on, Jeanette. We can take care of that at the mat." Brittany offered as Jeanette accepted it while she holds her forehead.

 _They entered the car and moved out quickly out of their spot to proceed. Brittany then gave her sister some medical_ assistance _by grabbing tissue on her bag and applied it to her mark in the forehead._

"Are you okay, Jeanette? You just got tripped over by a log and got hit in the back of the car! And I think that's not accidental." Brittany asked one more time and explained at what happened to Jeanette.

"Yeah-yeah... But how? I think it's just there and I didn't saw it."

"Yeah, that's another case but someone really has this game, a little bit too far." Brittany was filled with anger on her face.

 _At the roadblock, Lincoln landed safely onto the ground and his partner asked him the question; Lincoln answers it with ease._

"France!"

"Correct."

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 6** **th** **Place**

"Yes. Thank you!" Lincoln picks up their clue and runs over Lori.

 _Suddenly, another vehicle had arrived where The Workers left their car to go to the clue box and picked it up. The Siblings were surprised at this unexpected arrival._

"Come on! They're here!" Lori offered as they ran back to their car.

 _Eileen rips off the clue to read it._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock." Eileen started.

"I got it!" Margaret volunteered.

 _Margaret quickly runs to the gondola and entered._

"Come on! Please be quicker!" She wished.

 _At the Pit Stop, The Chipmunks arrived and run as fast as they can to the mat. Phil talked to the local about them, but it was inaudible. Both men landed on the mat with their smile on their faces._

" _ **Alvin and Simon... you are team number four!" Phil announced.**_

 **Alvin & Sinon – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 1:40pm**

"Phew. That was so close!" Alvin offered his hands to Simon for a hi-five and Simon accepts it.

" _ **Great job on catching up with the U-turn. I'm impressed."**_

"Thanks." Alvin chuckled.

"Yeah, we got to use the Express Pass just for the elimination spare." Simon followed.

" _ **I think that's a great move."**_

"Thanks." Simon then looks to Alvin. "But hey, Alvin, I have a question. What was the purpose of putting the log on somebody's car?" He questioned as he was curious.

"ALVIN!"

 _Alvin was going to answer the question but got interrupted by a loud and familiar signature call. He wasn't surprised at the source of the voice. But he and all of those who were in the mat were shocked and terrified to see Jeanette was holding her forehead; they notice that there was blood dropping on the ground and she kept moaning. Both girls landed on the mat._

"Jeanette! Are you okay?" Simon's voice was filled with concern.

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette... you are team number five**_ **,** _ **" Phil said. "What happened to Jeanette?"**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 5** **th** **Place; arrived at 1:42pm**

"I-I think I got hit by something hard," Jeanette answered.

"Jeanette got hit in the back of the car after he fell off to the log... by _someone_ out here." Brittany glares to Alvin when she said the last four words.

 _Simon gasped._

"W-w-what makes you think I did that?" Alvin tries to hide his actions.

"Stupid, who puts a log in front of a car?" Brittany answers back.

"I-It could be anyone, it could be the cameraman, it could be someone... it could be..." Alvin then glances to Simon where he was met by an angry glare.

"Alvin..."

"Wait-Wait- I can explain, okay?"

"Your stupidity just almost caused Jeanette's life. Did you not think of that?" Simon flared up.

"Uh-uh-uh..." Alvin scratched his hair and cannot find a way to answer.

 _Alvin was met with both Brittany and Simon's flaming and rapid questions that Alvin cannot hear and cannot control as he covered his ears._

"Uh, guys?"

 _The duo stopped at what they are doing and they looked to their left to see that The Siblings were also on the mat, looking for a time to stomp on the logo. Until they get out of the mat, both Louds finally stomp in the mat._

" _ **Lincoln and Lori... you are team number six. You are still on the race." Phil declared.**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 6** **th** **Place; arrived at 12:45pm**

 _Both breathed in relief when they heard the news._

"Thank goodness," Lincoln said.

"Hey, what happened to her?" Lori looked into Jeanette who was standing and holding his wound still.

"I just got hit by something." Jeanette shyly answered.

"Oh, you poor, poor, thing." Lori knelt down on her knees to comfort the wounded chipmunk.

"What about we treat your wound with our way?" Lincoln offered.

"Yeah-yeah, okay." Jeanette accepted.

"Good. Come on guys, let's get some dinner, we didn't eat for a long time." Lincoln invites the other racers and gladly accepted.

 _The Siblings carried Jeanette and her bag. While Alvin was between Brittany and Simon who is still glaring at him, making the red-colored chipmunk scared and nervous._

 _At the Roadblock, we saw Margaret screaming in joy and enjoyed the view of Chamonix._

"This is great, this is great."

 _After a few seconds, the paraglide landed on the ground safely. Fast forward to the questioning portion, Margaret answered it correctly and made back to her partner._

 **Eileen & Margaret – currently in Last Place**

 _Speeding up from leaving the station until to the pit stop where they walk and laugh._

" **We know how it felt to be in the last in line. But it's kind of a call or it's our time for us to write our last chapter." Eileen said in the confessional.**

 _Both women stomped in the mat and greeted Phil and the local._

" _ **Eileen and Margaret... you are the last team to arrive. I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil announced the bad news.**_

 **Eileen & Margaret - ELIMINATED**

Margaret breathed out. "Whew, that's it pretty much."

"We pretty outdid ourselves today," Eileen commented.

 _They both hugged it out and showed their emotions as their tears started to fall from their eyes._

"We did do our best, we really just did!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Yeah, we didn't stop and never gave up. We just kept digging and digging." Margaret said.

 _Eileen only nodded._

" _ **You did a great job on making here so far. But unfortunately, it's time to say goodbye."**_

"Yeah. Thanks, Phil!"

 _Both girls hugged Phil as he hugged back and also they didn't forget to embrace the local._

" _ **There needs to be a happy ending to everything, even the saddest goodbyes..." Eileen said in the confessional.**_

" _ **Yeah, even though we got out of the race. We will come back as more competitive as ever!" Margaret raises her fist in the air in confidence.**_

" _ **I'll see you soon at the US**_ _ **,**_ _ **" Phil said.**_

"Yeah, see you too!" Margaret said. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, Phil!" Eileen sends a flying kiss to the host.

 _We saw them leaving the Pit Stop with their bags._

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams had a blast in the past!"**_

 _We saw a different montage of arrow shots that missed and the final shot was shot in the shield._

"Ahhhh! Dang, it!" Lincoln asking to no one.

"I cannot believe this is easy!" Luke admitted.

" _ **As the rivalry of Alvin and Brittany heats up!"**_

 _Brittany growling like a tiger as she looks to Alvin who got lucky at his shot._

"See that? Luck's a top notch!" Alvin gave a cocky grin and dances to it.

"I'll get you!" Brittany clenched her fist.

" _ **And some teams will be in shock when they found out a big surprise in the race!"**_

 _We see The Imaginary Friends and The Chipmunks gasping in surprise._

" **I think we should plan more about this…" Mac said in the confessional.**

"… **that's a real game changer right there." Simon followed.**

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Marceline & Simon - Roadblocks: Marceline 4, Simon 5

2nd: Luke & Karl - Roadblocks: Luke 3, Karl 6

3rd: Bloo & Mac - Roadblocks: Bloo 3, Mac 6

4th: Alvin & Simon - Roadblocks: Alvin 6, Simon 3

5th: Brittany & Jeanette - Roadblocks: Brittany 4, Jeanette 5

6th: Lincoln & Lori - Roadblocks: Lincoln 4, Lori 4

7th: Eileen & Margaret - Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 6 (ELIMINATED)

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another long episode, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will see you here soon at TAR:CC!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	8. Curse You, Chinese Zodiac!

_**A/N: Wait a minute, another episode within this month? Wow! You have got to be kidding me! Well folks, got some motivation to make another episode within November. So yay! I hope I'll find that motivation again soon! So without further interruptions, here's the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **leg of TAR:CC! Enjoy!**_

 _ **R &R! (optional) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers, Time of Arrival and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #8 - Curse you, Chinese Zodiac! - Jeanette**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race..." Phil started. "Teams traveled to the coldest part of France, Chamonix!"**_

 _ **"Whew dude, it's so cold here!" Brittany said while she was running.**_

" _ **At the first U-turn of the race, The Colleagues used the power to stop Alvin and Simon…"**_

 _Margaret glued the picture of The Chipmunks on the board._

 ** _"It's for the best," Margaret said._  
**

 _When they saw the U-turn post, they were both gasping and groaning, especially Alvin._

 _ **"I knew it! I knew it!" Alvin growling like a tiger. "They did plan all of this!"**_

 _ **"…but their plan backfired as The Chipmunks used their Express Pass to surpass them."**_

 _Alvin gave the express pass to the camping master and left the camping station._

 _ **"Ahhh! I forgot they have that stupid pass! We're so stupid!" Margaret said in an enraging tone.**_

 _ **"And this cost them the race and has been cut off from the competition!"**_

 _ **"Eileen and Margaret... you are the last team to arrive. I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil announced the bad news.**_

" _ **While The Adventurers achieved their first win in the race!"**_

 _ **"Simon and Marceline... you are team number one!" Phil declared.**_

 _ **"Yes! Yes! We finally did it!" Marceline was jumping in joy. "Yes!"**_

" _ **Six teams remaining… who will be eliminated… next?"**_

 ** _(The intro is on the first chapter)_**

 _The leg kicks off with a montage of shots from the French Alps at the sky to the pit stop. After the presentation, it transitioned at the mat where The Adventurers opened up their first clue of the leg.  
_

 _ **Marceline & Simon – departed at 12:14am**_

"Go fly to Lisbon in Portugal!" Marceline reads the first words of the tip.

" _ **Teams will fly to Lisbon, Portugal. But first, they must take a train to go back to Paris where they will book their flights there. Once arrived, teams will travel first by taxi at Martim Moniz Square where they must find a Lisbon tram up the hill to Miradouro das Portas do Sol where they can find their next clue."**_

 _We see trio men playing their banjo and guitar and a girl who has the collection big frame of an art which is their next clue.  
_

"Alright… that's nice." Marceline said.

 _They found the cab that they used the last leg and drove off the pit stop to proceed.  
_

" **We're at first right now… first! We would like to keep that for a little bit longer." Marceline said in the confessional.**

"Hey, you have some idea about Portugal?" The girl asked.

"Ah, well…" Simon rubbed his chin, trying to recall anything about the aforementioned country. "That one's a great country for history. That's all I got."

"Ooh…" She reads the detail on the clue once more.

 _They arrived at the train station where unfortunately is closed for operation and they saw a sign that says it will open at 6:30am._

"Well, there goes our lead…" Marceline sighed in annoyance.

"I guess we should find a place to stay," Simon suggested as the vampire queen nodded and walked out of the barred place.

 _6:36AM_

 _The sun rises from above as we take a look inside the train where the teams are all boarding on the same train. We see Luke and Karl talking about something.  
_

"Good thing that we are on the same train! Maybe we should do something to get rid of the other teams." Karl whispered his suggestion to Luke.

"Great idea! But can we keep it to ourselves?" Luke responded.

"Sure, we hope that we could find a great flight to Portugal." Karl chuckled.

 _Then we saw The Imaginary Friends who have the same topic as the previous team.  
_

"I think we should be separated from the other teams, especially The Chipmunks!" Mac started.

"Yeah, but we need another team to stay with us!" Bloo answered.

"You mean we should make an alliance?"

"I don't know actually, but I still have doubts on all of them."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to our room." Mac offered.

 **"We had the plan settled and we hope that it won't go failed as possible," Mac said in the confessional.  
**

 _Bloo responded with a yes as they closed their room to get some sleep. Then we saw the following shots of teams resting while the younger Simon reads a book in his bed as the train moved and left the station._

 _2:07PM_

 _After a long trip from the snowy location of Chamonix, they arrived back at the warm Paris as they run off the big train station to find a taxi._

"Taxi!" Both Lori and Alvin called as they got their respective cabs and entered.

"Alright, to the airport, sir!" Lori reveals their destination to the driver and soon moved. "Faster please?"

"Go to the airport. Now!" Simon told their driver as they drove off the station.

 _Then, the remaining teams soon followed and left the station. We got a close-up look of The Chipettes where Jeanette had some stitches on her forehead._

 **"Last time, I got a big bump on my forehead and the blood was dripping down from my skin, that actually hurts so bad. That actually required five stitches and the injury is not that serious. I think I'm in good condition to race and I hope this will heal in the upcoming days." Jeanette told the story in her confessional.  
**

"Well, what should we do now?" Jeanette asked her sister.

"Simple, we go to the airport and we asked an airline about the early flight to the next destination," Brittany answered, only for Jeanette to shrug.

 _We go to The Adventurers who were talking about their decision on booking their flight._

"Oh hey, Marcy!" Simon started the conversation.

"Yeah?" Marceline looked to her partner.

"Maybe we should ask this guy about the flight and use his phone!" Simon gestured his hand to the driver.

"Sure… we knew that's an alternative." She commented.

 _Cutting to The Chipmunks where they had the same idea of making a booking decision. Simon grabbed the driver's gadget to call an airline._

"Hello! We would like to have a reservation for two and the destination will be in Lisbon. Are there any available flights? And also find the earliest one!" Simon began to query the transaction.

 _The screen now turns into double as Marceline was also calling an airline, asking for a flight._

"Is there any earlier flights from Paris to Portugal?"

 _Both of their callers answered inaudibly and they both nodded._

"3:15PM…" Simon starts to list down the details.

"…will arrived at 8:20 in the evening?" Marceline also wrote down the info. "Oh, okay. We will take it, just wait for us at the airport. Thanks." She dropped the call and sends back the phone to the driver.

"Ooh, okay. We'll take that. Thanks." Simon also dropped the call and gives back the phone to the owner.

 **"Yes, booking in a phone is easier than booking inside the airport that actually costing us the time," Simon said in the confessional.  
**

 _Both teams share a gesture of success as they carried on._

 _Soon, The Siblings and The Chipmunks arrived at the same time in the airport as they run inside in separate ways. The former didn't notice the latter when they started running.  
_

"There's the counter! We should ask them." Lori saw a kiosk in her left and Lincoln followed her.

 _While the other teams also have arrived at the airport where The Adventurers left the other teams. This made the other team questioned their doings._

"Where are they going?" Brittany interrogated first.

"Ah, I think we know what they are doing," Luke answered.

"They are going to find their airline already." Karl automatically explained.

"Wait, but how?" Mac squeezed into the conversation.

"They just booked a flight by using a phone."

"Wait, what? How's that possible?" Bloo demanded an answer.

"Duh! By using someone's phone!" Brittany answered the blue creature's question.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jeanette added another question.

"Well, if we could find a counter, then, we could be good," Luke replied.

"Besides, the phone booking sometimes is sketchy. For example, at your reservation, when you get to the airport, you get the boot out of that flight without a valid reason. That's why we don't use that method… it sucks." Karl added.

 _Both The Chipettes and The Imaginary Friends clearly understood the flaw of the method as they tried to bond The Wrestlers._

"Ohhh… now that made sense to me." Bloo seemed to agree with the remark of both men.

"Okay, now time to find a flight!" Luke invited the other teams to walk with them.

 _Both teams agreed at their offer as they walked in the airport. As a minute passes by, they saw The Siblings at the counter, taking their tickets._

"Let's ask them," Jeanette recommended.

 _They are now making their way to the same counter where Luke lightly tapped the boy's t-shirt where he and Lori looked back to see the other teams._

"Hey there!" Luke waved them.

"H-Hey there too!" Lincoln shyly waves back to them, while Lori seemed to be afraid of both bald men.

"Hey bud, did you book a flight on a phone?" Karl asked the boy.

"Ah, no! We book one recently." The young boy answered and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh…"

"Can you tell the time of your flight?"

"Well, 2:30PM." Lincoln looked at his ticket.

"Oh, okay… interesting." Karl looked at his partner to make a decision.

" **Well, we saw The Siblings out there and tell them about their flight. Looks like we got the flight that we needed." Luke said in the confessional.**

" **We see no chipmunks. So I guess we would stick to them." Bloo added.**

" **Yes! We asked them if they saw Alvin and Simon and they said 'no'. We are definitely locking in our flight with them." Brittany also feeling happiness.**

 _Afterwards, the three teams bought tickets to the 2:30PM flight and grabbed them._

 _2:28PM_

 _We transitioned in the airplane where the four teams arrived there and have a chit-chat with each other._

"Looking good… we don't see any other teams." Mac said.

 _The airplane door closed suddenly and some of them celebrated._

"Alright, that's it! The door's closed. I felt comfortable all of a sudden." Brittany leaned her chair in relief.

 _The airplane lifts off from the runway as it now travels to their next destination._

 _Back in the airport, we saw the last two teams aligned with each other and took notice of something._

"Ah, guys. Have you seen other teams around?" Marceline asks them politely.

"Well, no." The young Simon replied.

"No worries. I bet they are still somewhere at the airport, maybe struggling to find a flight." Alvin said with confidence.

"Hmmm…" The older Simon rubbed his chin. "I guess that's fine to me."

 _Both teams are now sitting on the bench, waiting for their flight to call them out and without knowing that they are far behind the other teams.  
_

 _7:36PM_

 _The first four teams arrived safely at Lisbon and they ran like crazy to the outside to find taxis._

"Taxi!" Mac called.

 _The Chipettes luckily found a vacated cab and took it._

"Martim Moniz Square?" Jeanette said their destination and driver nodded, leaving the taxi station.

"Faster! Drive faster! Cause we're first!" Brittany commanded. "And actually, I felt so good about it."

" **Okay, I think this is our first time taking the first place. I think we could outlast them now, for sure." Brittany said in an optimistic tone.**

" **I doubted that because of the upcoming challenges today. I felt that it's not gonna go long till our lead will be gone!" Jeanette countered.**

" **What?! Don't say that! You actually jinxing us out!" She raised her hands in displeasure, making Jeanette startled.**

 _While the other teams will have to find their cabs as fast as possible._

"Yo! The girls got their taxis already!" Luke said.

"Damn, dude. Those girls and their opposites are so strong." Karl admitted.

"Well, they are so agile!" Luke added.

"Taxi!" Mac yelled. "Wait a minute! There's one over there." He gestured his finger to the other side of the road.

 _As soon as they tried to walk to the other side, they saw The Siblings took the cab and left. This made Bloo enraged._

"What? Are you kidding me?! They stole our taxi!"

"Dude, we just have to find another one." Mac proposed.

"Fine! But they will pay for that!" Bloo said in a threatening voice and clenched his fist.

 _Mac only sighed and continues to walk back to the waiting line. While they saw The Wrestlers got their cab, which made Bloo more infuriated._

"GAH! Why are they getting that fast?"

"Geez, calm down a bit. We could—"

Mac tries to settle down Bloo but he got interrupted. "Come on! There is no time for the calming part, we gotta move or we're going down to the bottom!" He started running.

Mac facepalmed. "Oh Lord, please let this be temporary, I'm getting stressed right now… geez…"

 _The screen soon became slow as Mac shakes his head and Bloo tries to call a taxi in an aggressive way. And suddenly fades out to black, indicating for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back to the show where Bloo calls for a cab in a hostile way while Mac was also yelling for a cab but in a calm manner._

 **"You know what's hard? Being in a team with a mad dash of voice and eyes! That is not the best idea to call a taxi!" Mac said in the confessional.  
**

 _Mac's attempt was a success as a taxi came over him and the young boy whistled his partner to give the signal._

"You know Martim Moniz Square?" Mac inquires the driver.

"Yes." The driver nodded and soon left the airport.

 _Mac glances at Bloo who still looks angry at this time and looked back quickly._

"Are you still mad at me?" The boy asked.

 _Bloo didn't move nor speak, which made Mac shrugged.  
_

"I guess he's still mad at me."

 _At the square, we saw The Chipettes arrived at the place where they need to search for a tram._

"Where's the tram?" Brittany tries to sight the specific vehicle.

"Isn't a tram, like a train without a barrier within?" Jeanette asked. "Because I think that's a tram for me! Let's hop on!" She hopped on the vehicle

"Alrighty then…" Brittany followed.

 _The tram soon moved and goes uphill. While on the tracks, they are currently mesmerizing the night lights at the heart of Lisbon._

"I think this is a great city for the artists!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, because it is one, Brit. But yeah, that looked incredible." Jeanette was focused on the night light designs around the street.

 _The tram suddenly stopped as both girls exited and heard a band playing their instruments with a girl and some paintings beside them. Also, they asked the girl if they had the clue._

"Do you have a clue?" Jeanette was looking into the girl.

 _The girl nodded and gave the painting to the team. Brittany's mouth went agape as she looked into the painting._

 **"I am a painter and has a potential to be an artist. I love coloring or anything about art, it is just as wide as the Earth! You can actually admire every piece of art that you have seen everywhere." Brittany said in the confessional.  
**

 **Brittany and Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Wow! This is so cool! But where is this place?"

"Maybe we should ask someone about that?" Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah."

" _ **Teams must figure it out that the painting is depicting the Museu Nacional dos Coches where they can find their next clue on the object of the painting." Phil gave out the detail.**_

 _They went running into the streets and tries to ask the locals for a detail about the canvas._

"Hey, excuse me? You know this?" Brittany showed the picture.

"Uhm… Coach Museum." The local said.

"Coach Museum." Jeanette tries to insert the name into her mind. "Thanks."

 _They continue to sprint as they went on a mission to find another taxi somewhere._

 _While The Wrestlers also arrived in the square where they saw a tram parking in the station as they entered the vehicle._

"Whew, dude. This place rocks." Karl said.

"Agree, but I don't know if that fits my list." Luke was unsure.

 _After a short ride from the tram, both men went out on a lookout for their next clue. When their eyes gazed at the performers, they went into them and to the girl.  
_

"Yahoo! This is so cool." Karl danced while Luke grabs their next clue.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"It's a picture! We will ask somebody out there!" Luke said as they started running.

 _While they were running, they heard a man saying that he knows the place. So, they went over the local._

"You know this, sir?"

"It's the Coach Museum." The local replied.

"Oh, can you write it in the Portugal language?" Karl asked nicely.

 _The local nodded as Karl gave a piece of paper and a pen to write down. After that, they picked it up._

"That's long enough…" Luke said.

"Thank you, sir." Karl bowed down as they carry on and continued to run.

 _The Siblings was on their taxi as they asked the driver if they have arrived at their destination._

"Are we there yet?" Lori questioned.

 _The driver gestured the vacated sidewalk, indicating that they have arrived at the square._

"Alright, thank you." Lincoln exited the vehicle, Lori then followed suit.

 _They landed at the stop and saw no trams on the line._

"Great, now we are waiting…" Lori groaned and crossed her arms.

 _While at their taxi, The Imaginary Friends saw a team and forcefully told the driver to stop._

"It's them! We gotta cut it here!" Mac said. "Stop please."

 _The taxi followed as the team exited the cab and stomped into the tram stop to meet The Siblings._

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Mac asked them.

"Well, there's no tram… so, we will have to wait." Lincoln replied and sighed.

"That's okay! We could go with each other, right?" Bloo commented.

"Sure… why not?" Lori responded.

 **"I think a little bit of a teamwork between them could be a good idea," Bloo said in the confessional.**

 **"I guess we could be allies with Mac and his weird friend," Lincoln said.  
**

" **Yeah… but not for long!" Lori said. "I don't trust them actually, that Bloo guy is kinda acting like an old man."**

" **Like our neighbor, Mr. Grouse?"**

" **Yep… They are on the same level… I think?" Lori answered indecisively.**

 _They successfully reached the next stop as they picked up their next clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Is this our clue?" Bloo scanned the painting carefully.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Definitely." Lincoln examines the picture.

"Well, we could ask someone about that image." Lori proposed.

 _Both teams decided to work together to solve the clue that they have acquired. While in the museum, The Chipettes arrived there to begin their expedition on their next clue._

"I'll go for the right, you go left." Jeanette took in charge as Brittany followed and began searching.

"No… not that… nope…" Brittany looked every carriage possible but nowhere to be found. "There's nowhere to be found!" She yelled.

Jeanette gestured her to keep her voice in silence. "No shouting. Just keep looking…"

 _Brittany frowned and continues to find their objective._

"No! Nah-uh! Not that…" Jeanette was continuing her searching but almost got stumbled when she looked back to see a clue box beside the statue. "Hey, Britt! Found it." She called her sister in a loud but mumbling tone.

"Oh, alright…" Brittany went to her sister and see her ripping the clue.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Detour…" Jeanette began reading the details. "Tiles or Miles?"

" _ **At this leg's Detour… teams will have to choose between two tasks that resemble and commemorates the rich history of Portugal. Their choice: Tiles or Miles?" Phil started explaining.  
**_

" _ **Tiles… teams will have to assemble a life-sized puzzle made of porcelain tiles. If they can manage to put together all pieces without falling…" Phil glances at the finished puzzle and we saw a man showing the clue. "…this tile expert will hand over their next clue."**_

" _ **Miles… teams will have to use a giant compass and use it to calculate the overall distance of 10 spots that was traveled by the country's famous explorer, Ferdinand Magellan on the large compass rose… Once they had the answer and their answer is within the 500 nautical mile limit of the exact 16,500 nautical miles, which is the correct answer…" Phil looked to his left to see an impersonator of the explorer, showing the clue to the screen. "…Mr. Magellan will give them their next clue."**_

"We're going with tiles!" Brittany chose their option.

"Well, fine with me. I can deal with puzzles." Jeanette shrugs in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this. This is going to be a fun challenge!"

 _They walk to leave the museum to enter their taxi._

" **I didn't see any teams behind us. That usually means that teams got screwed up…" Brittany started the confession.**

 **"…or they are on their way," Jeanette added and Brittany frowns at her remark. "What? That's possible!"  
**

 _Another team showed up in the form of The Wrestlers. They went into the very end part of the carriage display statues and saw the clue box immediately. Luke picks one in the box and opens it._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"It's a Detour! Tiles or Miles?" Luke reads it aloud. "Let's do miles?"

"Miles? Yeah, miles." Karl agreed.

"Alright, time to explore some places…"

 _After deciding, they went out of the building to go back to their cab and moves out instantly. While at The Chipette's cab, both girls look out at their windows to see if they had seen the name of the destination, but that name didn't appear yet.  
_

"Have you seen one, Britt?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Brittany paused and detected something in her window. "Wait a minute! That's it!"

"Please stop here!" Jeanette decreed as the driver obeyed and stopped his taxi. "Thanks!"

"Come on, let's go!"

 _They run in a small street to enter a door-free ceramic center and was staggered at the unique porcelain creations._

" **Wow! I really love this place! I just keep staring at these… art! They looked so exceptional!" Brittany said on the confessional.**

 **"I can tell that Portugal is a great place to stay for the artists and for the amateurs," Jeanette added.**

"Okay, we gotta pick one." Brittany took in charge of choosing. "Let's do that one!"

 _They started by gathering the puzzle pieced and examined every fragment. Jeanette already saw a piece that resembles a hair and assembles it on her side._

"Got the hair!"

"That was quick…" Brittany was grasping a piece and observes it very carefully. "Hmm… this one looks like a dress."

"There are many dress pieces here… maybe you could focus on the upper body first?" Jeanette advised.

"Okay, okay, yeah…"

 _We are now back to the museum where two teams arrived there and started finding the clue._

"Where's the clue, where's the clue?" Mac mumbled.

"Nope…" Lincoln concluded.

"Not here, not—"

"It's here!" Bloo shouted.

 _The remaining participants went to the source of the cry and they saw Bloo discovered the clue box. Bloo instantly clawed one, while Lori took one also._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Detour…"

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Tiles or Miles?" Lori reads the question.

"What are you going to do, guys?" Lincoln called them to solicit their decision.

"We're doing miles!" Mac answered.

"Well, we gotta go tiles," Lori suggests.

"Looks like we're going on separate ways…" Lincoln concluded.

" **Choosing a different option is like a great idea to cover up the pressure of the race. It's kinda like a strategy!" Mac said in the confessional.**

 **"Well, their choice is their choice, and our choice is our choice," Lori said.  
**

"Faster please, sir!" Mac pleading the driver.

"Let's go fast! We're in a race!" Lincoln appealed.

 _While The Wrestlers arrived in the wide square of Padrão dos Descobrimentos where they looked at the extensive size of the map at the ground._

"Damn, dude! This map's big!" Luke said.

"Yeah, but we should find the compass to start," Karl recommended.

"Okay, okay, let's find it."

 _They walked and began searching for the tracing instrument._

 _8:45PM_

 _The second flight soon landed on the runway as the remaining two teams dashed their way to the taxi station and they called for one respectively._

"Taxi!" All of them hollered in calling one.

 _Soon, taxis arrived and both teams entered their cab and proceeded to advance to the next destination._

"We need to go faster! There's a team behind us!" Marceline entreats their driver.

"Follow them! Quick!" Alvin yelling at the driver.

"Alvin! Don't burst your tone on the man!" Simon retorted. "You're pressuring him!"

"Don't worry… I got this." The driver squeezed into the near-argument talk.

"See?! He's not worried about—WHAA!"

Simon chuckled. "You always forgetting one of the golden rules of taking a taxi – _always wear seatbelts!_ "

Alvin groaned off-screen. "Good job, sir… and good job of reminding that… Simon…" He said his name in a mumbling voice.

" **I would never get rid of the moments where Alvin always executes a gaffe! It's always a classic!" Simon said in the confessional.**

 _Alvin screamed in surprise as he falls down from the seat, due to the unexpected upgrading speed of their cab. While the other teams were shocked to see that they were surpassed by the other team._

"Oh crap! They just passed us!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Can you go faster like them, sir?" Simon asks politely.

 _The driver didn't respond._

"Well, I guess he didn't take English class…" Simon concluded.

Marceline sighed. "Not again…"

" **I always remember our mistakes for the past legs, I always thought that was just a memory, but sometimes, those things haunt me for real…" Marceline flinched as she confessed.**

 _At the Miles Detour, The Wrestlers are currently measuring the third and fourth destination where they observed and counted._

"Cape Verde and Rio de Janeiro are that far?" Luke inquired.

"Well, yeah. Africa and South America are just that damn far. But how many though?"

"2649." Luke wrote the number into a paper. "Alright, next stop…"

 _While didn't they know that the fact that The Imaginary Friends arrived in the monument. And they passed them to find the big compass._

"Wow… that's a long measuring tool! I can't believe it!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the good thing is we caught up to them," Mac said while running. "But what can I say, we are just that good of a miracle!"

 _At the other Detour challenge, The Chipettes just completed the middle part of the puzzle as they started figuring out the bottom part of the porcelain creation._

"Alright, wow, they all look similar to me," Brittany muttered.

"Okay, we need to focus! Just compare every piece to that…" Jeanette gestures her finger to the left side of the puzzle.

"Okay, okay…"

 _Brittany tried and tried to look for the correct piece as she carefully scans every piece that she has gotten._

" **I thought the puzzle was kind of an average task. But my head is starting to ache, making me unfocused on the task." Brittany said in the confessional. "Every piece of the puzzle looks all the same thing!"**

" **Mentally… yeah, this challenge bums me out of nowhere!" Jeanette agrees to the remark of her sister.**

 _While still trying to complete the puzzle, The Siblings arrived at the porcelain museum where they met the struggling girls._

"Hey, guys!" Lori waves her hands to the girls, but they didn't respond instantly.

"Guess they are so busy, that they might not hear us…" Lincoln assumed.

"Hey!" Brittany unexpectedly barking at the new arriving team. "Can you guys stop distracting us? We're trying to focus here! We've been here for _twenty minutes_!"

 _The Siblings startled when they saw the blonde whimpering while solving. Then, Jeanette came in next._

"23 minutes to be exact!"

"Come on! We're gonna start right there!" Lincoln and his sister picked the puzzle that is in front of the other team.

"We need to assemble this one quickly!" Lori exclaimed.

 _While the other team found some pieces that are fitted for the puzzle.  
_

"Alright… 13 pieces to go…" Jeanette sighed to give herself some fresh air.

 _The Chipmunks arrived at the band performers where the girl gave the big clue to the small guys._

"Did you see the adventure geeks?" Alvin looked to his view to see if there is any track of the other team.

"Nope. Not that I can sight any." Simon was also observing the site.

"Alright, we need to get out here before they can catch us!"

 _Both boys got out of the site and entered their taxi._

 _While in the enormous park of Lisbon, the two teams are still trying to put numbers into their heads. The Wrestlers were in the 7th spot of the destination that needed to be measured in distance. While The Imaginary Friends are trying to figure out the measurement of the first one to the second one._

"Do you have the count?" Bloo questioning his friend.

"Hold on…" Mac narrowing his eyes to look at the compass and he concludes. "It's 803."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wrote it down."

"Okay then, let's switch positions."

" **We got this great strategic idea on our minds and we need to do this." Bloo shares their idea in the confessional.**

" **We just switch places after we got the number!" Mac added.**

 _Mac follows the command of his teammate as they swapped roles which made him the measuring man, while the blue creature gets to know the distance._

"It's 4295 nautical miles," Luke answered then he puts the number in the paper.

"Two more and we're outta here!" Karl said as he adjusted the tool into the next spot.

 _Somewhere in the museum, we saw The Chipmunks opening and grabbing their clue to read the next details._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Tiles or Miles?" Alvin reads the question. "We're doing Tiles! I picked first!"

"Well, ho-ho-ho-kay. You chose our Detour and I can choose both of them, honestly." Simon was faking a chuckle and sarcastically retorting Alvin.

 **Simon started laughing hysterically. "I can't move on to that taxi downfall that he just did! Hahaha!" He kept laughing until he holds his stomach and starts wheezing. "That's en-ter-tain-ment… haaa…"**

 _Alvin's eyes were daggered in the nerdy chipmunk's eyes as they left the museum._

 _At the other side of the Detour, The Chipettes are on the verge of finishing the puzzle as they had four pieces._

"Finally, we are down with a few…" Brittany breathed.

"Okay, this one goes here." Jeanette inserts the next piece.

 _While the other team is trying to team up on putting the right pieces.  
_

"We got the head," Lincoln said.

"Okay, we need to concentrate more, the puzzle looks the same." Lori grimacing at the pieces.

 _After a minute, The Chipettes got up and went to the puzzle expert for checking._

"Sir, please check!" Jeanette supplicating the man in the glass.

 _That particular person was looking at their piece of art and scanning every portion of the puzzle. After a few seconds of silence and suspense, he showed the clue to the girls._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Yes!" Brittany jumped in celebration as she grabs the clue.

"I gotta admit that looks great when we built that." Jeanette looks over again to their work while Brittany opens the clue.

" _ **Teams will now travel by taxi 10 miles to Clube Português de Tiro a Chumbo where they will find their next clue!" Phil spoiled the next destination.**_

"Okay, come one! Let's go!" As Brittany said that they went out to their taxi who waited their patiently.

 _While Lincoln and Lori are done with the neck part of the puzzle as they continue to solve the puzzle._

"Geez, this is so hard!" Lori waved her hands in the air. "This is just ridiculous!"

"Ugh! This is so irritating!" Lincoln with the aforementioned look. "C-can we take a hint or something?!"

"I don't know!" Lori rubs her forehead, trying to soothe herself out.

 _Both of them showing their irking mood as the screen goes slow-mo as it fades to black, meaning that it's time for a break!_

* * *

 _We are back to the show where The Adventurers finally arrived in the first point of the leg.  
_

"Finally! After a long time!" Marceline said as she grabs the big painting.

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Alright, we got to do some big catching up!" Simon said.

"But we need to ask first where this is," Marceline suggests.

"Okay, but we need to have a detail as fast as possible."

 _They asked a certain man for a detail on their clue._

"Coach Museum?" The local spoke up.

"Coach Museum? Okay… thanks." Marceline came in next. "That's it, right?"

"Yep, I guess. Okay, let's get some taxi here!"

 _They began running as they try to find a vacated taxi as soon as they can._

 _A few minutes after, The Wrestlers are on the threshold of ending their struggle on Measurement. As they assumed their last guess on the last spot._

"250… the last one…" Luke huffing on his breath while saying the answer.

"Come on, we gotta add them all!"

 _They looked at the data that they had gathered and they started counting but it was on a mumbling tone._

 **"Math is the hardest crap that we have ever taken when we're teenagers. Everyone groaning and getting a saving grace—I mean saving grades is one hell of an achievement!" Luke collected their memories and shares it to the audience.  
**

" **Man, that was one of the darkest days! I thought we would take another year for that!" Karl added.**

 **Luke shook his head as he thought something. "And no, we're not at the same school. We just hated it." Karl reacts with a shrug.**

"I think that's it…" Karl was looking at their presumable answer for the last time and looked at his partner, which responded with a nod.

 _Without a time to waste, they gave the paper to Mr. Magellan where he looked at their answer. Their answer was 16,441. The guy in the costume gave a thumbs up as both men high-fived._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Alright!" Luke cried and the impersonator gave the clue to the big guy. "Thanks!"

"Make your way to Club… Portuguese. De-tiro-a-Chumbo…" Karl reads the name of the next destination slowly as he doesn't identify the real pronunciation. "Come on!"

 _They stormed out of the wide monument square while Karl muttered something._

"Man, math still sucks!"

 _While the other team doing the same Detour as The Wrestlers were on the 8_ _th_ _destination as Bloo was the measuring man and Mac was the measurement finder._

"Okay, we're almost there!" Bloo said while holding the compass on his hands.

"All we gotta do is just measure and when I got the first measurement quickly, that's our final answer! You got that?"

Bloo hummed and rubs a finger under his chin. "Well, yeah…"

 _Mac knew the body language of his buddy and slaps himself on the face in response.  
_

 _While back to the other side of the Detour, The Siblings are half-finished with their puzzle as they continue to figure the right shards of tiles.  
_

"Lori, I have to be honest with you…" Lincoln starting the conversation.

"Hmm?" The girl never bothered looked up and looks at the puzzle pieces.

"Do you play puzzles?"

 _Lori finally looks up to his brother and her eyebrows were furrowed as she was confused at what her little bro had just asked to her._

" **Okay… Lincoln sometimes creeps me out with these random questions while we do something." Lori said in the confessional.**

" **Well, I was asking that because everything was quiet. I swear." Lincoln raised his hand.**

" **Well, what about the time where I was playing bowling and suddenly, you called me on the phone and asking 'what's my favorite part of the body'!"**

" **That was because it's my homework at the time at Science! My teacher sometimes gave out the weirdest works to us! I swear!" He used his another hand to rise it up as he gave an explanation.**

 **There was silence for a few seconds until the tall girl spoke. "You're still creeping me out…" She crossed her arms, frowned and glances to the other side to avoid eye contact with her weird sibling.  
**

 _While at the Museum, The Adventurers found the clue box as Simon picks one and opens it for the team._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Tiles or Miles?"

"Miles, obviously." Marceline shrugged as he obviously knew what her partner would choose.

"Well, you read my mind, partner. Come on!"

 _They left the building and entered the taxi. Suddenly, the screen transitioned to a park that was filled with lights as it was 9:00pm or late. Then, we saw a team arriving there and grabbing the clue from the box._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"It's a Roadblock! _Who has a hand for slings and arrows?_ "

 _ **Phil was at the Roadblock site and started. "At this Roadblock, teams will have to go back through time as they will use one of the weapons that were used during medieval times to hunt animals or to target an intruder… the ballista! One team member will put first a suit of armor and use the big arching device to fire an arrow through a shield 150 feet away. Once it hits successfully…" Phil grabs a shield that was hit with an arrow. "...this knight will give their next clue."**_

"You do it, Jeanette!" Brittany decided.

"But, why me? I don't even know how to precise a big weapon!" Jeanette protested.

"Well, I can't afford to scrape my nails off!" Brittany showed her pink-colored nails. "That would ruin my beauty!"

Jeanette sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I miss a few many times, you're the one responsible for our first place loss!"

Brittany responded with a chuckle and waves her hand. "Come on! If that happens… besides, this could be easy for you."

 _Jeanette went over to the armor selection where she chose the size of her suit and obviously picks up the small one._

" **It's great to see taking a challenge from the past, that was some nostalgia right there. But using a big ballista? Pfft. As if! I would rather use the classic bow and arrow instead." Jeanette angrily ranted in the confessional.**

 _She made her way to the big weaponry as she tries to aim the shield carefully. Then in an unexpected moment, she accidentally presses the trigger which made the arrow landed on the grass making the audience cooed in disappointment._

"Come on, Jeanette! Get faster!" Brittany yells which made her sister frowned in reaction.

"Brittany won't do it because her nails are precious, that's why!" Jeanette grumbly said as she puts another arrow inside of the weapon.

 _At the Miles Detour, The Imaginary Friends are now calculating all the numbers that they had assembled and started adding one another._

"Hmm…" Mac wrote down the first number at the bottom. "That's 0… then… 3… 4… 16! 16,430!"

 _Mac looks one more time at his paper to check to see if they had some errors. After checking it properly, they made their way to the impersonator.  
_

"That's gotta be it, sir!" Bloo said to the tall guy.

 _For some reason, the imitator rips off the paper and drops it immediately on the ground, which made both of them bemused._

"Wait, what? That's not right?" Bloo asking Mr. Magellan and grabs the paper. "I think that's right, isn't it?"

Mac then snatches the answer sheet to observe it one more time when he noticed something different.

"Wait a minute…" He wrote down a number. "The zero! I wrote it down though…"

"Well, your writing sucks. He can't even see the zero!" Bloo waves his hands in the air.

 _Mac only reacted with a sheepish chuckle and passed the paper to the clone again. Then, he showed the clue to the team._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Finally!" Bloo said it out loud as he rips the clue to read it quietly.

"Okay, now let's get out of here!" Mac offered as they left the monument for good.

 _At the puzzle center, The Siblings were now finished with their puzzle, presumably. They called the expert for a verdict. After a few seconds of silence, he showed the clue as both team members clapped and the oldest of them picks up the clue, opening it to view the next tip._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to Clube Português de Tiro a Chumbo and search for your next clue." Lori reads it aloud. "Alright, come on!"

 _They left the tile center and make their way back to their taxi and moved out. While they didn't see another cab stopping by at the spot where the taxi of The Siblings was parked. A chipmunk went out, followed by another one._

"Can you stay with us for a few minutes? We double your money!" Simon offered as he closes the door to enter the tile center.

"Okay, puzzles… this is looking good… and hard!" Alvin was staring at dozens and dozens of pieces of a puzzle.

"Come on, we don't wanna waste complaining about something abstract!"

 _They started separating the assembled pieces as they pick up the pieces quickly. While at the Roadblock challenge, The Wrestlers arrived there where they opened up their clue._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Roadblock. Who has a hand for slings and arrows?" Karl reading the question. "You wanna do it, bud?" He glances over to his partner.

After a peaceful pause, Luke responded simply with. "Sure."

"Okay, you go, man! I'm counting on you!" Karl started the cheering even though his bro wasn't finished reading the details.

 _The big guy of the team went over to the armor galore and dresses up as a knight._

"Looking good there!" Karl shouted.

 _While Jeanette is still struggling at the challenge, she was on her 11_ _th_ _attempt of trying to make a perfect target. She pushed the trigger and the arrow went almost between shields, making herself infuriated and growling._

"What was that, Jeanette?" Brittany asking in anger.

"I just did what I did! And it didn't hit those… stupid metal shields!" Jeanette snapped and spammed the grass with her stomps.

 _While Luke opened his left eye to make sure his target was perfect._

"Okay, time to pull you up!"

 _When he pressed the trigger, the arrow shot straightforward at his first and only attempt. The crowd cheered for the tall dude and Karl also cheering. Jeanette gasped in surprise as she saw the other team member did the challenge successfully that quick, while her partner's face was freezing in shock._

"I cannot believe this is easy!" Luke admitted.

 _The knight offered the clue to Luke as he clawed his hands to the shield and made his way back to his partner._

"Wow! You pulled up that quickly!" Karl praises his buddy as Luke revealed the clue in the back of the shield.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Make your way to the next pit stop!"

" _ **Teams will now make their way to Castelo des Mouros, the pit stop of this leg of this race. Teams will find me here at the top of this 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **-century castle, the last team to arrive…" The screen zooms out Phil to see where he is standing. "…may be eliminated."  
**_

"Alright, win another one for sure!" Karl exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

 _The first team left the site to enter their taxi while Brittany continues to encourage her sister to continue but in an antagonistic way.  
_

"Jeanette! The other one got it quicker than you! Focus!"

"Step out of it, Brit! The boys just seize the first place! You know what I said about earlier about me failing the challenge? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jeanette continues to flare up and yelled the last sentence loudly.

 _Brittany's face went from a frown to insulted.  
_

"Jeanette! What are you talking about?"

"I don't care about getting first anymore! I don't care about you and your rage fest! I don't care for everything!" Jeanette continues to fume her frustrations over the blonde chipmunk.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Brittany fought back.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP? I AM FOCUSING!" Jeanette smacked the ballista and the trigger went pressed unexpectedly, missing the shield once again. "AHHH!" She yelled.

 _For the first time ever in her life, Brittany's face becomes in fear as she looked at her sister's crazy outburst._

" **I can't believe my eyes… Jeanette went crazier and crazier than ever I thought it would be! I thought that this challenge is her breaking point." Brittany said in the confessional.**

 _At the puzzle challenge, The Chipmunks are on the verge of ending the task as they were a few pieces left at the floor to complete the puzzle._

"Okay, this was faster than I thought," Alvin said.

"Well, it only goes fast if you don't interfere me for the whole time," Simon responded.

"Come on! I'll take those pieces in! I'm sure we will get penalized for this! This isn't even a Roadblock!" Alvin countered.

 _Simon stopped the puzzle as he stared at Alvin who was actually right about the rules. The genius chipmunk sighed in defeat._

"Alright, alright… you'll get the job done." Simon sat down. "I forgot that rule was existing."

"Yeah, genius!" Alvin said in a sarcastic tone as he started assembling the pieces.

 _After a minute of peace and quiet, Alvin thinks he got the pieces right. He stood up to call the puzzle man to observe their piece. After taking the inspection thoroughly, the expert showed a clue to them.  
_

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Thanks." Alvin reached out for the clue and opens it. "Make your way to…" He paused as he doesn't know how to read the name of their next place.

"We'll just show it to the taxi." Simon frowned as he gave a recommendation.

 _They left the puzzle expo and the screen transitions to the other side of the Detour as The Adventurers are on the 4_ _th_ _spot and continues to measure every spot._

"Alright, just stop right there," Simon commanded to Marceline as she suspends her movements for seconds and the explorer man wrote down the number on the paper. "11… Alright, go to the next one!"

 _Marceline followed the instruction as she stomped the compass to the next spot as they continue to distance between destinations._

 _At the Roadblock, we saw two teams arriving there as they picked up their clue to unseal the tip._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Who has a hand…" Mac reads the question first.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"…for slings and arrows?" Lori finishes the question.

"I guess I can do it." Mac volunteers himself as he shrugs confidently.

"I know you like these games, Lincoln!" Lori looks over to her brother.

"Well, okay. I'll do it." Lincoln simply accepted.

 _Both Mac and Lincoln went on to wear their costumes._

" **This challenge will be a piece of cake for me! I love doing these task! When I play video games more and more, the more I wanted to try it for real!" Lincoln grinned at his confessional.**

 **"I got no experience on using the big bow and arrow thing, although it isn't bow and arrow literally," Mac added.  
**

 _Both of them saw Jeanette failed another attempt and shrieking in vexation. This made them grimaced and cringed._

 **"I was surprised that Jeanette and Brittany are still on the Roadblock, especially for Jeanette! She was angry and her tantrums are kinda intimidating." Mac said in the confessional.**

"Come on, Mac! You can do it!" Bloo clapping as he tries to gain attention to his partner.

"Lincoln! Let's go!" Lori also cheering for her little brother.

 _Lincoln presses the trigger and the arrow went overboard to the wall and cursed. While Mac also got the same predicament as the white-haired boy._

"Good grief, this thing heavy!" Mac exaggerates at the heavy weapon.

 _While The Wrestlers arrived at the parking lot where they started looking for details for the Pit Stop._

"Can you see some signs?" Luke was asking Karl.

"Can't see it, dude!" Karl answered. "Wait, there it is! At the gate!"

 _The started running towards the large gate and enters the park filled with trees. Fast forward to the slope and curvy, they saw Phil and a man at the mat as they boosted their speed. After a few moments, they stomped the mat to greet Phil.  
_

"Welcome… to Portugal." The man greeted them in his own dialect.

"Thanks!" Karl shakes hands with the man beside Phil.

" _ **Luke and Karl… you are team number one!" Phil declared them as winners.**_

 **Luke & Karl – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 10:42pm**

 _Both men saying "YES!" and executed their high fives to each other._

" _ **As the winners of this leg of the race, you both won from Travelocity and you're going to... Zagreb in Croatia!"**_

 _Both boys cooed at the detail of the price._

" _ **Spend 3 nights at the 4-star Zagreb Nature Hotel and receive unlimited European buffet and a round-about trip to the city within those 3 nights."**_

"Wow, okay." Luke chuckled.

" _ **Congratulations on your second win on the race, what are the chances of both of you coming at the later legs and the final leg?"**_

"We can say that we got the whole of ourselves on our hands!" Luke responded with a smile. "That would be sweet."

"Sweet, it is." Karl gestured their signature taunt in the air. "Too sweet."

 _At the Detour, The Adventurers just finished their measuring configuration as they pass the final answer to the impersonator. With the blink of an eye, he showed the clue to the team._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Thanks!" Marceline picks up the clue and opens it.

"Come on! Let's go!" Simon offered and waves his hand.

 _They left the monument to go back to their cab and told their next destination quickly and soon moved out._

 _While another team showed up to the battleground as one of them picks up the clue._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Roadblock…"

"I'll call the shots!" Alvin steps up to the challenge as he made way to the armor selection. "Wait a minute…"

 _Alvin took notice of the landscape of the place and his eyes went expand as he saw the other teams doing the challenge._

"Simon?" Alvin called out his brother while he didn't receive any response in return. "Did we took the last flight?"

"Yeah, pretty sure with that, Alvin. Now come on let's go!" Simon yelled out.

 _As per other participants, they were stuck at the accuracy contest. Lincoln took his 7_ _th_ _arrow into the air as it almost came near on a shield._

"Ahhhh! Dang, it!" Lincoln asking to no one.

Lori claps simultaneously. "Go Lincoln! Before it's too late!"

 _While Mac concentrated his aim to the weapon as he tries to stabilize the old wooden mechanism._

"Let's go, dude!" Bloo cheers his friend up.

 _When he pulled the trigger, the odd creature looked at the target site as he saw that his arrow finally hits a shield. The audience cheered and clapping for the small dude. He danced and cooed in celebration, went to the shield that got caught with his arrow and went over to his teammate._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Let's go, dude!"

 _While the only girl on the sides was Jeanette who has botched more than 20 attempts at this task. Every attempt that she fails, she always earned a scream, a moan, a shriek, or any high-piercing yells that she ever exhales under her breath.  
_

"Why am I doing this?! Seriously! I have been here for hours! This is the worst challenge I have ever taken! Curse you, Chinese Zodiac!" Jeanette fulminated and looks at the sky, as it was at its fault.

"Jeanette… I think you're not okay…" Brittany's voice was now filled with concern.

"Not okay? Of course 'am not! What do you think I am? A robot with unlimited energy?"

 _Her rage started to focus on the screen and Brittany's unease emotion and the screen disappears into a black screen; representing for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Her tirade continued and went inaudible as Alvin took notice on the odd behavior of her friend, then starts focusing on aiming to the shield._

 **"When I took the challenge it reminds me of every zombie movie, even though Simon calls those as an image of a thought. But come on! If an apocalypse happens, I know Simon will call me to bust those brainless freaks!" Alvin told a story in his confessional.  
**

 _The cap-headed furry presses the trigger as the arrow speared towards to the shield within seconds. The audience clapped and cheered for the boy._

"Yes! Got 'em!"

 _Jeanette was confounded at the sequence and also Brittany was also in a state of disbelief then growls when he picked up the shield and started running from his spot to his brother's spot._

"See that? Luck's a top notch!" Alvin sends a cocky grin to Brittany and dances for a while.

She reacted with a clenched fist. "I'll get you!"

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Come on, Alvin! Bring up the clue!" Simon hollered as Alvin went pass to the other teams.

 _But he stopped at Jeanette who just failed another turn and groaned violently. He sighed and pokes her back, which she turned to meet her unusual eye contact._

"What do you want?" She asked blatantly. "I know you're trying to distract me all of the things and—"

"Do you want a hint?" He asks her in a polite way.

 _Jeanette didn't answer the question as she assumes that it was a rhetorical and a trick question.  
_

"Exhale slowly and squeeze the trigger." He simply gave away the advice as the girl in the ponytail still doesn't have any retort in store. "Good luck." The cool chipmunk winks at her and soon left her.

 _Alvin made his way to Simon in which the latter has many questions to voice out.  
_

"Hey, what just happened there? Why Jeanette looked so weird? What about h—"

"I'll answer to that later on the taxi! Come on!" Alvin urges as they left off the venue.

 _While another unsuccessful shot for Lincoln was seen and started to get irritated. While Jeanette froze for a while in her place and she thought about the information that she caught thanks to Alvin. She had an obvious doubt on that, but she was hesitating to finish this grueling mission. So she finally took the guide over her as she picked up an arrow and inserts the pointy weapon inside the ballista._

" **So, Alvin gave me a guide about taking a perfect shot on the Roadblock. But at this point where I'm uncertain on making another failed shot, I gladly took the advice..." Jeanette starts the confession.**

 _She narrowed his only eye to make sure it was a perfect angle to shoot on. She breathed heavily and squeezes the trigger like what her friend said. The arrow soon made its way to a shield which received a loud cheer and claps for her determination. When she looked at the shot that he made, she was amazed at how Alvin's tips and tricks worked successfully and how she made the shot perfect, or both. While Brittany was also clapping with the crowd and cheered her heavily._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"… **then I made the shot… Wow, that really worked at all! Alvin… thank you so much for the tip! I couldn't have done it without your concern over me." She smiled innocently.**

 _Jeanette went her way to her shield which she made her way to Brittany._

"You did it, Jean!" Brittany suddenly embraces her sister.

"Get off of me!"

 _The blonde furry changed her emotions into a surprising one when she heard those words and shoves her as she still holds a grudge face on her._

"What's the matter with you? You just did the Roadblock!"

"I did. But you didn't help me… at all…"

 _Brittany kept her shocked face as she was bewildered at her sister's actions._

" **I don't know what was going on her mind? I don't even know how to react to that!" Brittany said in the confessional.**

"What are you talking about? Of course, I helped you out! Why are you blaming about?" Brittany argued back.

Jeanette hissed. "I don't wanna talk about it! Come on, just follow me already!" She requested indignantly.

 _After the tension has been toned down, Lori saw the whole thing in her sight as she gave a concerned look on the team, especially the enraged genius. Then quickly moved to focus on Lincoln who just missed another shot as she sighed and stared to the camera.  
_

"You know… everything falls apart. I just can't say the right words over everything I see. Poor girl, just stressing herself out." Lori was referring to the fuming chipmunk as she remarked with a bit of concerning tone.

 _The next thing we saw is that The Imaginary Friends who are still on their cab as they started complaining about the long trip._

"We've been here for a long time!" Bloo started.

"Yeah, we're gonna be in trouble if our driver doesn't know the Pit Stop!" Mac agrees then asks the driver. "Hey sir, you know Castelo des Mouros?"

 _The driver nodded but however, they didn't buy the answer._

"We're really in big trouble," Mac concluded.

 _Back to the Roadblock challenge, we saw the last team arriving there where they grabbed the clue and took notice of the volume of the clues inside the box.  
_

"Wait… Are we last?!" Marceline gasped. "What the heck?!"

"Come on, I know we can do it!" Simon opens up the clue. "It's a Roadblock! Who has a hand for slings and arrows?"

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"I'll do the challenge." The vampire volunteered.

"Okay, come on! We don't wanna get eliminated!"

 _Marceline started the challenge by wearing the suit. Lori saw the other team arriving and tries to cheer her sibling up._

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! Let's go Lincoln!" She chanted gleefully. "Let's go Lincoln!"

 _Lincoln heard the crowd saying his name as it was his last resort to get the shot on the spot. As he inserted the arrow of the weapon, he exhaled his fumes calmly._

 **"You know what? Making someone cheered up, makes you feel comfortable and it makes you more determined to end a hard work. And that's what I did to Lincoln." Lori smiled at her confessional.  
**

 _The cheers continue to roam inside his ear and he pulled the trigger instantly. After a silent pause, the crowd started applauding and also Lori who also began to yell cheerfully. Lincoln saw that the shot was perfect._

"Yes! I did it! Yes!" He then went over to the shield that has the arrow sealed on it and dashes on his way to Lori.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 5** **th** **Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop, Castelo des Mouros… the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Lincoln reads the details.

"Oh my God! Let's go before they can catch up on us!" Lori commanded as they left the battleground.

 _At the cab, we see The Chipmunks at their taxi, talking about what just happened earlier._

"What?! Really?" Simon exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, I just saw her face, it's like… bursting!" Alvin performed a booming voiceover and this made the genius chipmunk flinched.

"Alvin, you mean fuming, right?"

"Well, I just don't know the right words. Sorry." Alvin tucked his head in shame.

"Alvin… you know that you're still a good guy. And you had a right to be concerned on someone, especially to our friends." Simon gave a sympathetic speech. "And for me, you did the right thing. I know I saw Jeanette's face earlier too and I think you made her chilled out from her outbursts."

 _There was silence starting to kick off as Alvin looks over to Simon who was smiling.  
_

"Alright, but I have a question. Are you jealous of what I did to Jeanette?"

Simon's eyes went extensively as he was asking a ridiculous and quickly denies the question. "No, I'm not! We're friends though, no feelings aside. But hey, what about you and Brit?"

Now Alvin's eyes go huge and quickly answers the question. "Well, Brittany?" He leaned his chin with his hands to think about that girl. "Nah, we're fine. But hey, I like her raging face over! That made me feel wonderful and—"

 _Alvin almost forgot that he was talking to his brother and quickly covers his mouth._

Simon chuckled. "I heard that! That's fine, we'll just talk about them soon." He peeked through the window and saw a duo that was running in the sidewalk that made him smirked.

 _The aforementioned duo was none other than The Imaginary Friends who just left out of their cab. When they saw a cab, they looked at each other to say something._

"Wait… is that another team?" Bloo began.

"I-I think it is," Mac replied.

"Aw, dude! Our cab is so bad that he cannot take us over there!"

"I know! But come on, we can run as hard as you can!"

"If this went over for miles, I would rather punch you than running for miles."

 _Mac frowned at the remark but soon changed when they started bolting up to follow the cab. The screen now reveals that The Chipmunks arrived at the park and followed the directions by the marked arrows._

"Hey… Simon." Alvin called his partner to get attention.

"Yeah?"

"Well, about what I said about Brittany earlier… I couldn't care less about her."

Simon was stupefied at the statement that Alvin gave and replied instantly. "Well, about Jeanette… I couldn't care less too! We're equal now!"

 _A quick pause went over as both of them cackled as they had the same views around their counterparts. They stopped laughing as they saw the Pit Stop at the top of the castle and they both stomp at the mat.  
_

" _ **Alvin and Simon… you are team number two!" Phil declared their placement.**_

 **Alvin & Simon – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 11:12pm**

"Yes!" Alvin exclaimed as they gave each other fives.

" _ **However…"**_

 _Both boys became hard solid as they heard Phil saying something bad (according to Simon)._

" _ **I have to inform you that Alvin's roadblock count has been exceeded to the limit of only six… and that's according to our production staff who were observing your performances throughout the race."**_

Alvin raises his hand to get attention to Phil and the attention has now gathered Phil. "What does that mean?"

" _ **That means you will incur a 30-minute penalty…"**_

 _Both men gasped in reaction._

"… _ **at the next leg. You'll be departing at your designated time but… with an additional half an hour on it! If Alvin continues to perform a Roadblock at the upcoming legs, your penalty time will keep increasing. But of course, that team member who exceeded their Roadblock performance can still perform but their chances of finishing will be at risk. Also, that means if you had the first strike of the Roadblock Count Overboarding and if you kept performing Roadblocks, your penalty time will be doubled. From 30 minutes to an hour, an hour into two hours and so on until to the leg before the final race; the penalty will consider as null and void at that point. Understand that?"**_

 _Both of them nodded and kept a scared look on their poor faces._

" **Wow, that announcement from Phil was kind of…scary! And that… that's a real game changer right there." Simon said in the confessional.**

 _Back at the Roadblock task, Marceline presses the trigger as it was her 5_ _th_ _attempt. Her session halted as she saw her arrow got speared in the shield. She grabs that shield and goes back to meet with Simon._

 **Marceline & Simon – currently in Last Place **

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop… warning – the last team to check in, may be eliminated!" Marceline reading the clue.

"Come on, we're not going to be last!" Simon proclaimed.

 _They left the place to get their taxi._

"Castelo des Mouros?" Simon told the driver. "Drive faster!"

 _Another team showed up in the form of The Imaginary Friends to check in at the mat._

" _ **Bloo and Mac… you are team number three!" Phil announces their position.**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 3** **rd** **Place; arrived at 11:20pm**

Bloo breathed in relief. "Dang that taxi is so bad! But that's fine!" He lightly chuckled.

 _Phil also told them the same announcement that The Chipmunks received. They were in shocked to hear that as their teams also earned a 30-minute penalty._

 **"Really? A penalty for that? Come on! We hadn't performed any of our challenges badly!" Bloo whines at their confessional.**

 **"I think we should plan more about this… Next leg, Bloo will perform the next Roadblock, we promise!" Mac said in the confessional.**

 **"What? We? I didn't agree on that… but yeah, avoiding the penalty will be our mission right now."  
**

 _Another team also arriving at the castle as a blonde girl arriving and her teammate followed._

" _ **Lincoln and Lori… you are team number four!"**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 11:35pm**

 _The Siblings hugged one another as they felt comfortable after announcing their safe slot._

 _They were two teams left: The Adventurers and The Chipettes driving their way to the Pit Stop, trying to avoid elimination. Both teams were determined and worrying at the same time._

"If we get eliminated at the race, we still have our backs, right?" Simon questions Marceline.

"Yep." She nodded. "Perhaps, we can still hang out each other after our race is over."

 _Simon smile prevailed at his face._

"Come on! Drive faster, you punk!" Jeanette begging the driver in a malicious tone.

"Jeanette! What are you doing? You're pressuring our driver!" Brittany reacted and waves her hands.

"What? You don't want to get eliminated? If that's what you wanted to say all along, then I'm doing it for you!" Jeanette gnarled.

"But this is not the way that I wanted to!" The blonde chipette became snapped. "What is wrong with you? I never saw you like that forever! What's gotten into you, huh?"

Jeanette grunts and smirked in a devilish way. "Dream on, girl. You can't insist me! And also, you can't change me!"

 _The screen became doubled as two teams arrived at the same time, however, they didn't saw each other. They left their cab behind and started running.  
_

"Follow that arrow!" Simon gestured his finger to the wooden sign.

 _The teams were huffing and puffing and they didn't stop their race as they were still counting on themselves._

"Yes! The pit stop! Ha-ha!" Jeanette laughed wickedly as Brittany's expression became distasted.

"There it is!" Marceline saw the glimpse of Phil.

 _The cameraman was running wild as he didn't clip the teams behind him, due to the suspense that they have gathered. After a few seconds, a team showed up in front of the host and stomped at the mat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette… you are team number five. You're still on the race." Phil reveals their placement.**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 5** **th** **Place; arrived at 11:48pm**

 _However, both of them weren't satisfied with the placement. Jeanette crosses her arms and looked the other way to avoid eyeing with Brittany, as per Brittany sighed as she doesn't know how to cope with this situation while Phil watches them.  
_

" _ **What happened?"**_

"Hmmph! Let Brittany answer that." Jeanette immediately walks off the mat and added off-screen. "She knows all."

 _Phil now was looking at the remained teammate of the angry Jeanette and asked her the same question._

"I don't know, Phil! She just became snapped all of a sudden! I don't know what and I don't know why? And I'm-I'm…" She gulped in horror when she said. "…I think I'm scared at her right now!"

 **Brittany sighed at her confessional. "I just can't ask myself why is she acting like that? I'm now horrified at her… big change! I need someone to help me with this bad, bad situation…"  
**

 _Unfortunately, The Adventurers arrived at the finish, a few minutes before the last team._

"Hey there, Phil!" Marceline was waving at the host.

"Welcome to… Portugal!" The local greeted them.

"Thanks!" Both of them gladly accepted the greeting.

" _ **Marceline and Simon… you are the last team to arrive…" Phil said their placement. "And I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race."**_

 _Marceline unexpectedly hangs her head into Simon's chest and we can hear the vampire weeping in a muffled tone._

"We really saw that one coming. She doesn't know how to remain calm at these kinds of situations." Simon said. "I know we had this one sealed on our memories! It was an awesome experience!" He smiled.

 **"I learned a lot of lessons and learned something important at this race and that it's to stay cool, even at the hardest time," Marceline said in the confessional.  
**

" **And that doesn't mean it's goodbye forever! This is goodbye for now…" Simon added compassionate to his comment.**

 _The screen played their best moments of the race. From Marceline's cooking at the first leg to the snow mountain climbing and finishing first at the last leg.  
_

 _They soon left the pit stop and walked off out of sight to end the episode._

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

 _ **"Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams landed on the rising sun!"**_

"Whoa! This is crazy!" Mac's eyes went wide as he scans his place.

" _ **As teams go crazy at the crowd…"**_

"This is nuts! Like no different nut!" Karl exclaimed at the crowd spreading around them.

"Geez, how do you do this?" Lincoln was asking Lori.

Lori sighed. "I don't even know!"

" _ **and Jeanette continues her flaming comments on Brittany!"**_

"You are nothing but a great disgrace on our team! Just keep moving, you _numbnut_!" Jeanette erupts more as she gave her a harsh criticism.

 _Brittany moaning and released a cry without tears as she covers her ears, muffling the disturbing verbal attacks of her sister._

"Pleaseee…. Make it stop!" She continues releasing worrying cries.

" _ **And Alvin got fed up on the challenge!"**_

 _Alvin was trying to eat something as he straightaway gags on his throat and picked up a bucket to vomit. This made Simon worried at his brother as he covers his expression with his hand._

"You know that sound is not gonna be that good to hear…"

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Luke & Karl - Roadblocks: Luke 4, Karl 6

2nd: Alvin & Simon - Roadblocks: Alvin 7, Simon 3 [WILL BE PENALIZED AT THE NEXT LEG]

3rd: Bloo & Mac - Roadblocks: Bloo 3, Mac 7 [WILL BE PENALIZED AT THE NEXT LEG]

4th: Lincoln & Lori - Roadblocks: Lincoln 5, Lori 4

5th: Brittany & Jeanette - Roadblocks: Brittany 4, Jeanette 6

6th: Marceline & Simon - Roadblocks: Marceline 5, Simon 5 (ELIMINATED)

7th: Eileen & Margaret - Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 6 (ELIMINATED)

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow, that was unfortunate for Marceline and Simon! Personally, they are one of my bets to win this but that sucks that they left early. Anyways, the next episode will probably be up this coming December. I'll see you soon!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	9. 2x The Gathering, 2x The Chances!

_**A/N: Yahoo! New episode is here! I kinda had a busy holiday season! I was initially supposed to publish this chapter in December. But yeah, things don't go according to plan. From unexpected durations of outings to an untimely storm bringing wrath that I have to wait for the electricity to come back! But here it is!**_

 _ **My comments to the reviewers of the last two chapter:**_

 _ **Platrium – Hey, dude! I owe you an explanation about the past legs and a review, of course! Why do I keep forgetting about the latter? XD**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, have fun reading it and I hope you enjoy this leg!**_

 _ **And also, this is an optional choice, this is up to you ofc. But you can review a certain chapter or the overall concept of this fic. Suggestions, criticisms, and opinions are always welcome here! And lastly, just tell me if there's an error at this chapter, so I can check it out and edit it again.**_

 _ **Okay, no more shenanigans and here we go!**_

* * *

Legend:

 **Normal – Character's Dialogue**

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #9 - Double the gathering, double the chances! – Karl**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race..." Phil started. "…six teams raced from France to Lisbon, Portugal!"**_

"… _ **I felt so good about it." Brittany said while they were in the cab.**_

" _ **At the Roadblock, Jeanette lost her mind at the aiming task…"**_

 _ **"I don't care about getting first anymore! I don't care about you and your rage fest! I don't care for everything!" Jeanette rants over her sister.**_

"… _ **while Alvin and Simon once again performed challenges at an insane speed!"**_

" _ **Yes! Got 'em!" Alvin celebrated as he finished the Roadblock in quick fashion.**_

" _ **But in the end, it was The Wrestlers who checked in first..."**_

"… _ **you are team number one!" Phil declared the men as winners of the leg.**_

" _ **YES!" Both of them hi-fived each other.**_

"… _ **and Marceline and Simon came from top to bottom, resulting in their unfortunate elimination."**_

"… _ **I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race."**_

" _ **Five teams remaining, who will be eliminated… NEXT?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _We see different shots of the beautiful capital city of Lisbon, from transportations to sceneries. Until it stopped to the Pit Stop of the last leg._

" _ **This is Lisbon, the capital of Portugal! Standing west and south by the Atlantic Ocean and this city is known for the rich history of art! And just outside of the busy city is the Castelo dos Mouros… one of the castles that were lucky enough to preserve until to present. At this 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **century fortress, this castle is the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Pit Stop of this race and will serve as the starting line of the next leg." Phil explains the current starting point.**_

" _ **Luke and Karl arrived at the pit stop first and also will depart first at 10:42am."**_

 _The race began as Karl opens the clue._

 **Luke & Karl – 1** **st** **to depart, 10:42am**

"Make your way to TOKYO!" He raised his voice in excitement as he mentioned the place.

" _ **Teams will fly 7,000 miles to the land of the rising sun, Japan! Once arrived in Tokyo, teams will drive themselves to find Hanamishi Sushi Restaurant where they'll find their next clue." Phil explained the first detail.**_

"Hell yeah! We're going to Japan!" Luke felt his excitement also.

 _They found a taxi instantly and went inside as they moved away from the castle grounds._

" **First of all, we mentioned that we won several Tag Team gold in our career. And we would like to add that some of them were from Japan!" Luke said in the confessional.**

" **Japan is a great fan of wrestling, especially hard stuff and hardcore! That country is our blessing in disguise because we manage to explore the city while we're working there. So that's a big advantage on us." Karl added.**

"Alright, dude. We're going back to our second home!" Karl exclaimed.

"Not a bad place for some challenge! We would love to do challenges there." Luke said to the camera.

"That's definitely a sweet victory."

"Did someone say _sweet_?"

 _Both wrestlers performed their signature "Too Sweet" gesture on one another._

 _Due to The Chipmunks' and The Imaginary Friends' Roadblock Count Violation, they were stepped down at their initial departing placement (which they secured 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _Place at the last leg respectively.) Therefore, The Siblings are now departing next and Lori was ripping the clue off._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 2** **nd** **to Depart, 11:35am**

"Make your way to Tokyo, Japan… and travel by taxi to Hanamishi Sushi Restaurant to get their next clue."

"Woo boy, Japan! Lots of stuff there!" Lincoln commented as he jumped and raised both hands.

"Yeah, let's just get in a taxi," Lori suggested.

 _They walked for a few meters to call a taxi._

" **There's only five of us remaining… and we're still standing tall." Lincoln said in the confessional.**

" **Every time that a team is out, we really hope and pray that it's not us who will be kicked out next." Lori follows up with another statement.**

"To the airport?" Lori inquires the driver as the latter nods. "Thanks." They entered the vehicle and moves straight to the road.

 **Alvin & Simon – 3** **rd** **to Depart, 11:42am**

"Make your way to Tokyo, Japan!" Alvin was reading the info. "Some place that I wanted to go to…"

"Really?" Simon somehow got curious at the remark.

"Yeah, lots of robotic stuff right there. Food. Extreme game shows!"

"Whoa, you have known some stuff about Japan, huh?"

"Well, watching them is fun and entertaining." Alvin shrugs. "Come on! Let's go to the airport!"

 _They saw a cab immediately and asks the driver to take them to the airport, the driver accepts the offer as they go in the vehicle and moves away from the castle grounds._

 _The screen transitions now to the airport where The Siblings arrived and entered the premise proceeds to an airline counter to negotiate._

"Excuse me. What's the earliest flight to Tokyo?" Lori asks the counter.

"Let me check…" The counter started typing on the computer and found something as she told them. "There are few more seats available at 6:15pm. A connecting flight first to Frankfurt then Tokyo."

"Time of arrival?" Lincoln added another question.

"9:55am tomorrow."

"That's the fastest time, right Lori?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lori answered. "Two tickets, please!"

 _The counter gave the tickets to the team and walks out of the kiosk._

* * *

 _4:52PM_

 _We saw the glimpse of the plane and we see The Wrestlers sitting and drinking._

"We don't think we never saw any teams on the flight. That pretty means one thing…" Luke said in the camera as he paused.

"We have the lead! So, we expect to arrive at Japan in 7:10 in the morning." Karl revealed their flight information.

"A long day to rest and to plan out."

 _They both chuckled and celebrated with a toast and the plane moved out of the runway._

* * *

 _6:13PM_

 _While at the airport, the remaining three teams were on the bench waiting for their flight._

"Our flight is ninety minutes ahead of the siblings, they got the flight that we really needed to go. But unfortunately, the slots are full so there's nothing we can do about it, but to wait and perform fast later." Simon told the info at the camera as the camera records the aforementioned team, entering the plane and eventually lifts off the air.

"Man, I should have thought about the Roadblock! Ugh!" Alvin roaming around in circles blames himself for the penalty.

"That eventually happens right?" Brittany felt concerned about the upset counterpart.

"No! It's not! We are actually early as usual and then some people actually took our slots away! This is so uncalled for!" Jeanette started her rant for the day.

Brittany groaned and covered her ears as she was hearing hell again. "Can this be stopped?! I don't wanna hear Jeanette screaming for everything!"

 _While Bloo and Mac were staring at the girls and thought of something._

"Okay… that ponytail girl is still enraging." Mac reacted.

"Well, that's our advantage and hope… they will bicker until someone loses it… or actually both of them, technically." Bloo commented.

"Alright, dude. But her nagging is so obnoxious! I just wanna go somewhere and hold the peace of my mind!"

"Yeah, should we do something about it?"

"About what?"

 _Both boys startled and looked back to see Alvin and Simon who were eavesdropping at their conversation._

"Uhh… did you hear our talk here?" Bloo sheepishly asks them.

"Yeah… but we are here to help though." Simon responded.

"Oh…" Mac cooed.

" **Okay, we learned that those two chipmunks shared the same concern on that girl in the ponytail. Not as much as I don't care them but we just need to get rid of that talkative side of her!" Bloo said in the confessional.**

" **Yeah, she's not herself since the last leg!" Mac added.**

 _The two teams made their way to the all-female team where the mad one was glaring at them._

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"Guys!" Brittany exclaimed. "What are you doing here? She's just gonna fight you off if you annoyed her!" She said in a fainting voice.

"Annoyed?" Bloo waves her off. "She's been annoying since the last leg!"

"Yeah! I can't even concentrate on listening to something!" Mac followed.

"Hu-hu-hu." Jeanette imitates a crying person. "What a bunch of babies! Crying and crying! You cannot stop me! I'm going to get you on my nerves!"

 _Bloo growled as he was getting on his nerves as he tries to step up but it was stopped by his partner._

"Dude, stop that!"

"I will stop if she fights with me!"

 _That statement called out Jeanette's attention as she narrows her eyes and smirked evilly._

"You want a fight? I'll give you one! And you're not gonna love it, but I will!" She kept the smirk on her face as she steps forward but her path was blocked by her sister. "What are you doing? You're blocking the way!"

"There is no way you can hurt anyone here, understand that?" Brittany fires back and extends both of her arms to block the way.

"Well…" Jeanette pauses for a bit. "…then, I'm gonna attack you instead!"

 _Brittany gasped and as soon as the threatening chipette said the last word, she jumped and_ leaped _on air as she tries to tackle her sister. But in a matter of seconds, someone shoves her hardly from her side and soon realizes that she was on the floor and became upset once again._

"Who dares to cross my line?!" She tries to stand up but she kept falling down on her hips as she was strapped on cuffs on her legs and her hands. "What are you doing?! I demand my freedom instantly!"

"Wow, she is one tough girl," Mac said to everyone.

"What are you going to do with Jeanette?" Brittany asked Simon.

"Well, we just need some drastic measures on Jeanette. She might have something inside of her or whatsoever, we're just checking her."

"Hey! What are you doing—" Jeanette's voice became muffled after that when Alvin sealed the tape on her mouth and carries him in a bench.

"I guess we needed some peaceful time," Alvin said.

"That's fine, dude. We'll just untapped her when our flight has been called. Jeanette's voice will be in big exhaustion later if she didn't stop." Simon replied.

 _All of them nodded in agreement._

" **Okay, that thing was actually a big scene! I never thought I had to say this but… without them, my brain would actually be exploding by now!" Brittany praises them in the confessional.**

* * *

 _7:08AM – Narita International Airport_

 _A plane landed in the runway as a team left the big vehicle and sprinted out._

"Okay, we need to find a marked car at the parking lot! That's what the clue said." Luke said.

"Finally, we got to drive on our own!" Karl followed.

 _They found the marked vehicle and quickly enters their car, moves away from the parking lot._

"We're clearly in first." Karl looks to the camera where Luke was driving. "And I can say that we're not in big, big trouble. Those guys can run harder, but that's impossible."

* * *

 _7:23PM – Air France Plane_

 _The other teams were now on their way on their airport. The camera caught the moment where Alvin and Simon teamed with each other to carry the sleeping Jeanette, while the remaining contestants followed suit._

"I told you she will be exhausted if she keeps talking," Simon said.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Brittany asks the genius one.

"Yeah, but… she will definitely be woken up when we arrived in Japan."

She groaned. "I hope she goes back to normal."

"I kinda felt bad for you, Brit. You've been dealing with her for hours." Alvin chimed in, concerning face was sealed on his face.

"Huh? How are you concerned about me?"

"Is that a bad thing for you? I just felt that you need some company for a few hours." Alvin offered as Simon also nodded.

"Well…" She looked up as she was thinking about the offer and quickly accepts it. "Yeah, fine."

"That's the spirit, Brittany!" He paused and became lightened up. "You know what? I have an idea!" He grabs Brittany's hand, quickly dashes inside to the airport.

 _Due to the instance of a mad dash, Simon almost fell as she grabbed the unconscious Jeanette, frowning and shouting._

"ALVIN!"

"Ehem…"

 _He looked back to see The Imaginary Friends stopped at their tracks, also with frown faces glued on them._

"You need help?" Mac asked.

"Well, yeah." Simon nodded.

 _They continue to walk and made their way inside of the plane. Speaking of which, we saw Alvin and Brittany sitting down and was playing a card game. From the female chipmunk faces, she was actually enjoying playing with her companion as she drank the strawberry juice, which made Simon smiled._

" **Oh well, at least you'll see Brittany in a great phase since that heavy duty on Jeanette** , **" Simon said in the confessional.**

" **I'm really, really happy that I spend some quality time without hearing any vicious yells or shouting." Brittany paused as she thought of what the viewers think about her and Alvin. "And no, I'm happy because I could do everything I wanted, not because of Alvin insisting me on playing with him." She crosses her arms.**

" **But actually, I kinda enjoy hanging with Alvin. He's a cool guy and a fun player to compete with!" She once again stopped as she thought of what she's saying the latest and gasped. "No! It's not what you think! Will you stop filming this?!" She growled and walks off the confessional.**

 _While on the other hand, Simon lets Jeanette leaned on the plane window as she didn't move on her position, for Simon it was a relief that he was with her on his side. At the other side of them was The Imaginary Friends who were sitting and eating some crackers._

"That was a rough walk…" Mac started.

"Yeah, you know what I noticed on Jeanette's outburst lately?" Bloo wondered.

"What is it?"

"That I remember watching this cartoon where someone got smacked in the head by a hard object and that person becomes a different one. You get me, right?"

"Hmm…" Mac pinches his chin and realized. "Yeah! Maybe you don't think?"

"I'm thinking that too!"

"So we should tell them that, right?" Mac was looking at the pair of Simon and Jeanette, who were both sleeping.

" **I still don't know if we should help them out figuring out their problem. One side tells me that we don't help them to keep our positions on the top. But the other part says otherwise." Bloo shared his feeling at the confessional.**

" **We really wanted to keep things quiet and comfortable as possible!" Mac added which Bloo nods in agreement.**

"I don't know actually… maybe later would be great." The blue creature suggested.

"Yeah…" Mac yawned. "But first, we need some rest."

 _Bloo nodded as they collapsed and leaned on to the edge of their chairs. While the duo of Brittany and Alvin were still relishing at this moment, they were laughing and mocking on each other. The plane finally blasted off from the runway. Unexpectedly, the screen becomes black indicating for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _At the other side of the globe, The Wrestlers had an obviously big lead as of this moment. They have arrived at the first point of the leg, which was the restaurant. They ran and opened the clue to read it aloud._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Roadblock. Who loves to play Japanese roulette?" Karl reads the question.

" _ **Teams will have to face this Japanese version of spin the wheel, which requires a strong mouth…" Phil paused and spins the wheel in front of him, continues to talk when the wheel stopped. "One team member will participate to a game named Sushi Roulette. The competitors will spin the wheel with ten pieces of sushi and one big piece of the delicacy known as the Wasabi Bomb, which is a sushi that is filled with wasabi. If he receives the Wasabi Bomb, they will have to eat within 2 minutes to get their next clue. If they failed to finish, they will have to try again until they receive another Wasabi Bomb."**_

"I can do that." Karl volunteered and raised his hand.

"Well, okay. I hope you don't have to go to the restroom after this." Luke whispers to his partner.

"Nah…" The short bald man waves his brother off. "I can do it actually."

 _Karl entered the restaurant while his partner followed suit, the former sat down on one of the tables with a wheel on the center._

"Let's go, boy! Take your time!" Luke cheered.

 _Karl ignored the cheering and quickly spins the wheel at a fast speed. After a few seconds, it landed on the normal sushi which he ate it instantly.  
_

"Savory!"

"Spin that thing already!" Luke continues to shout.

 _Karl once again spins the wheel but at a slow pace. Luckily, it was landed in the different sushi, known as the Wasabi Bomb. He picks it up and scans the food._

"I never thought that this would be bigger than I expected."

" **When I look at this bomb, I could actually felt my stomach flinching. Man, it's because of the size!" Luke admit** **s** **in his confessional.**

"Oh well, Wasabi's a big crud." He shrugged and soon took a bite of it, the timer starts running.

 _When he chewed it off, he breathed slowly and coughs. Then continues to bite to fight the spiciness. One minute remaining, three-fourths of the spicy delicacy was eaten by the big guy._

"He's gonna do it as quick as possible," Karl said to the camera and proceeds to cheer continuously. "Luke! Luke! Luke!"

 _The chant became contagious as the other customers were joyfully enjoyed wit Karl on cheering as thirty seconds has vanished from the clock. However, Luke ate the final part of the bomb and chews it very quickly; he gulped and shows his tongue to prove that he managed to defeat the time limit.  
_

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Karl exclaims and claps, followed by the audience.

 _The chef showed the next clue to the participant as the latter shook the former's hand and picks up the next clue._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Arigato!" Luke bowed his head as a sign of respect then turns the attention to his partner. "I'm coming in there!"

Luke opens up the clue and began reading for Karl. "Make your way to Shibuya Crossing and find a woman holding flags on its hand to get your next clue."

" _ **Teams will now make their way to one of the busiest districts places in Japan, Shibuya Scramble Crossing! To get their next clue, they will have to find a lady who has flags on her hands." Phil said off-screen and shows a teenage girl who was holding multiple and colorful flags.**_

"Alright, the crossing! I'm pretty sure that it's going to be harder after this." Karl presumes the next part of the leg.

"Nah, at least we still are first!" Luke responded. "Come on, let's get back to our cars!"

"Alright…"

 _They left the restaurant to find and get their vehicle._

 **"I know we could prevail them! We should make ourselves, the best team in the race!" Luke gestured his hand while Karl also followed and taunted their signature motto.**

" **TOO SWEET!"**

"That's like a half a mile from here, right?" Karl asks his good brother.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure of it."

Karl laughed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. You know I would be happy if this show is somehow a couple's edition. I would bring up my hot and sexy wife and we can go all over the world!"

 _A short silence has occurred inside the vehicle as Luke spoke_.

"Man, I would love to see that happen. But you should give a spot to the new leafs, you know… the fresh ones?"

"We could go back at some point though, we should wait for like five seasons or longer."

"Totally." Luke paused as he saw a glimpse of a revolutionary symbol of Shibuya. "Ah, thank goodness for the stalling, we have arrived!"

"There's no way that you park at the middle of the intersection!"

"Then I'll find one."

After Luke said that, they actually found an indoor parking and took their car to the vacated slot. They got out of the vehicle and started running.

"Man, the people's too many!" Karl said when he looked upon the nearby intersection. "This is nuts! Like no different _nut_!"

"I hope that the person isn't changing positions," Luke muttered.

" **When we got there, the people were walking from different portions. Like you can't see the person that you need to find." Karl said in the confessional.**

" **Our position is kind of uncomfortable right now, we just need to see the lady in the tramp," Luke added.  
**

" **Whoa, dude?!" Karl became confused. "Did you just referenced a movie? I'm so proud of you." He patted the shoulder of the big guy, which he frowned.**

 **"I'm also proud that he's a big jerk for noticing it," Luke muttered.  
**

 _They continue to scan the place as they were no flags under their radar. So they decided to make a plan._

"So, maybe we should split up and we will go back here at this spot in a few minutes. If someone got the clue, then yell." Luke bought out the blueprint to the team.

"Alright, got it!"

"Then let's start."

They went on their separate ways and began to hunt down the flag woman. Due to the uncertain number of people who crosses the intersection, they can't seem to analyze their spot perfectly.

"Okay, this is a tough case to crack," Karl admitted. "I just wanna cross over to the other side." He then walks to the crowd and made his way to the other side.

"Where is that lady? Man, they did sure hire a short one to make it harder!" Luke assumed as his expedition continues.

"Where is she?" Karl then stopped himself to notice a girl who has a hat with no cover and wearing an apron while holding something. "Hold on for a sec."

 _He went to the interesting lady that he kept an eye when he saw that he was holding. Karl immediately yells his teammate's name._

"Hey, Luke! I found her!"

 _Within a few meters, Luke heard the call that seems to be familiar._

"I think he found something." He analyzes the environment and when he looked to his right, he saw a plentiful of hands waving. "Bingo."

 _Just as he stepped on the pedestrian line, the stoplight suddenly flashed a red color meaning that the cars has now to move after a long time._

"Damn it! Why now?!" Luke cursed.

"Oh, alright. He just got the worst timing ever." Karl saw the color changing on the stoplight. "He will wait for a few minutes to clear the cars. The usual time limit for both cars and us to cross is just five minutes."

 _Skipping to the 5-minute limit, Luke crosses the pedestrian lane to meet Karl, who had just found the next clue._

"Hey, get the clue!" Luke told Karl as the latter picks up the clue from the lady and opened it.

"Okay… route info…"

" _ **Teams will pick up a flag that has different colors from the flag-woman and then find certain people with flags on their hands that has the same color as them at this busy intersection of Shibuya. Once they gathered 10 of them, they must walk to a nearby Bus Stop and if they have the exact amount of people, the bus driver will give them their next clue."**_

"Ten people with the same colors as us? Okay." Luke gathering the details of their next challenge, Karl then snatches the red flag from the flag-woman. "Come on, we need to have a plan!"

 _They started running and gathered themselves up on how to get into the challenge faster._

" **So this challenge needs a pound of cooperation and have a high vision. I guess this needs a brainstorming, just to keep things organized." Luke said in the confessional.**

"We need to gather up the people that we got, but we need a place to assemble them."

"Well, there are benches over there." Karl jerking his finger to a bench nearby a building. "I'll need to secure the spot, you go ahead." He quickly left Luke, which began to hunt for the flag holders.

"I think, I got the height advantage from the other teams, which means they will be on the concessions for a long time," Luke said while scanning the intersection.

 _Luke quickly noticed two teenagers that have flags on their grip and then went to them.  
_

"Is it red?"

 _Luckily, red was their color and told the teens to follow the big guy._

"Come on, let's get over there." Luke urges them to follow, obliged easily as they proceeded with caution.

 _A few seconds later, the three of them saw Karl who was waiting for Luke._

"Hey, dude! Got a twin?" Karl greeted his buddy.

"Yeah, consider it lucky." Luke nodded.

"Okay. Double the gathering, double the chances!" Karl gathered the twins to the bench as they sat down. "Keep finding some peeps! I'll look over here."

 **Luke & Karl – 2/10 **

"Got it, bro." Luke walks off to them and began searching once again.

* * *

 _9:58AM – Narita International Airport_

 _After a long differential time of arrival, the second plane arrived safely at the runway. The only team on the flight, Lincoln, and Lori walk off the plane and running for their lives as they try to find their marked cars._

"This airport's huge! We will never find it that faster!" Lincoln told Lori.

"There's no freaking way that we're stuck at this airport. We just go to the main exit first." Lori drags Lincoln to the exit and made their way to a wide and open parking lot.

 _The decision of the blonde girl was wisely made and they found the marked cars as they pick up the car. Lori started the engine._

"When you're having trouble, just go to the obvious way – the main drain!"

"Oh… okay…" Lincoln shyly nodded.

" **Okay, I'm not a perfect person but I always get conflicts all over on which is which because it will actually cost us or the other way. I'm not sure on how to get the perfect sequence." Lincoln said in the confessional.**

 _The screen showed us back to the crossing where The Wrestlers are almost gathered half of the required people._

"This guy took me fifteen minutes," Luke told Karl.

"I got lucky that this old lady was here," Karl told Luke.

 **Luke & Karl – 4/10**

"Better get back there, before they got lost."

"Alright, man." Karl nodded.

 _The big man goes back to the busy streets while Karl sat down and continues to scan his environment._

He sighed. "Okay, this is actually the best duty I have ever done here. I just got lucky."

 _Looking back at The Siblings, the duo was talking about the leg._

"Finally, I get to go here in Japan! I could have tasted the sushi!" Lori exclaimed.

"Man, you're right! But I despised the spiciness, my tongue would be so numb!" Lincoln shared his despisement.

"I don't know what to say about that but I hope we will get through this…"

" **I really hate spicy foods." Lincoln simply said in the confessional.**

 _Luke was on the other street of the intersection, he did not see any signs of any red flags at their initial assembly point._

He huffed. "I am actually tired of this finder's keepers. But we need to keep our lead."

 _Luke stops walking and scans the place._

"I hope I can see you."

 _He saw an adult that was holding something, he went to the girl and saw that she was holding a flag, but it was not the color that they needed._

"Damn it! Yellow!"

" **I thought once I found the ones who has the flags, it would be the color that we needed. But I guess I should have thought it would be longer than we expected." Luke said in the confessional.**

 _The big bald man wiping off his sweat as the screen became slow in motion and the screen went black for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _While Luke is struggling somewhere down the street, his partner, Karl, was not. Karl followed a man who was holding a red flag and told the man to follow him to their assembly point._

 **Luke & Karl – 5/10**

"Okay, another one off! Where's Luke anyway?"

 _The mentioned guy was running on someone, he assumed that he was holding a flag. But it turns out that it was a red flag and calls the guy out._

"Excuse me? Can you follow me?"

"Ah, okay." The local accepts the offer.

 _Both of them were walking with Luke cheering up the man with the flag. While The Siblings have arrived in the restaurant as Lincoln picks up the clue._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Roadblock. Who loves to play Japanese roulette?"

"I'll do it." Lori volunteers to perform the challenge.

"Oh, okay. I hope there's no killing part in the roulette." Lincoln shivers and wishes to the heavens.

Lori was reading the instructions and said. "Relax, it's just sushi and wa… sabi." She stopped when she reads the forbidden word, as per Lincoln.

"Oh, goodie. I don't have to take that." Lincoln smirked. "But you got this, Lori!" He nudges Lori.

 _Lori did not respond to the reply as they both entered the food chain. While Luke found his way back to the point, with a man holding a red flag. For Karl, he told that he caught two tourists while he was gone._

 **Luke & Karl – 8/10**

"We need two more, dude!" Karl counted the individuals.

"Finally, needed some time to recover." Luke sighs in relief.

 _Luke walks back to the busy streets, while Karl stays put on the bench._

 _At the restaurant, Lori was eating different variants of sushi, except for the spicy delicacy. Luckily, she fell to most of the 'safe' parts._

Lori humming and moaning in satisfaction. "It tasted so good!"

"Come on, Lori! Just spin the heck out!" Lincoln protested.

A frown was the reaction of the big sister. "Yeah, yeah." She spun the wheel in a not-so-much powerful speed.

 _When the speed fades away, the wheel landed on the medium-sized food, known as Wasabi Bomb. Lori picks it up and checks the food on how much Wasabi did they put in._

"Am I not gonna die on this, right?"

"Just eat it like it's nothing!" Lincoln yelled.

"Fine…" She sniffed. "Here goes nothing…"

 _The timer started when Lori took a mouthful of the content at her mouth. She felt the immense heat already, she went panicking as her chewing motion became faster._

"Come on, Lori! You can do it!" Lincoln tries to cheer on his sibling.

 _95 seconds removed from the timer, Lori began to chew on the spicy meal again and drank a plentiful of water, making it easy to swallow. Three-fourths has been taken out to Lori's system, forty-five seconds remained on the timer. Lori did send the remaining part to her mouth profusely, trying to chew it as quick as possible._

"Let's go! Let it all out!" Lincoln continued cheering until she was chewing.

" **I'm not going to let down anyone, especially Lincoln. I know I must end this scorching challenge!" Lori said in the confessional.**

 _Lori let everything out and slowly swallows it to her body. She stuck her tongue out to see that there were no parts of the delicacy was seen, the timer stopped. When Lori checked out the timer, she saw that there were 3 seconds to spare. Because of that, Lincoln celebrated in joy, followed by Lori, who jumped._

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lincoln chanted happily.

 _The chef gave the clue to Lori who had just finished drinking water. She opened it to reveal their next thing to do._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Make your way to Shibuya Crossing and find a woman holding flags on its hand to get your next clue…" She read it aloud. "Okay, come on!"

 _They left the restaurant to hop on their vehicle as they left off the food chain. Back to The Wrestlers, who just managed to pick up one elderly lady. Luke told Karl to follow the big guy on his tracks as the former found the last person to complete the group._

 **Luke & Karl – 9/10**

"You heard him, folks! Follow the big guy!" Karl informed the locals as they marched out of the bench.

" **You see if these people are bored to death, I just let them show my antics to them! Just to keep them comfortable." Karl said in the confessional.**

"Hey, hey, let's go, let's go!" Karl chanted. "Don't you all separate us or we'll be in trouble!"

"There you are!" Luke found the tenth missing person. "Alright, now let's go to the bus!"

 **Luke & Karl – 10/10**

"Alright! Go to the bus station, girls and boys!" Karl continues to gather attention to the people.

 _When they all gather up, Luke asked someone for directions to the bus stations._

"Any bus station that is near here?"

 _The local aimed his finger to her right obviously told them to go right.  
_

"Alright, thanks!" Luke said and turned his back to tell their group and Karl. "Let's go right!"

 _The group basically followed their leader as they walked out of the busy streets of Shibuya and turned right. While somewhere at the intersections of Shibuya, another team showed up to find the next clue._

"Okay, I have never gone to this crowd of people!" Lincoln said.

"Same, but we need to keep ourselves together. There is a possibility that one of us might get lost." Lori commented.

"Yep, definitely agree." He nodded.

 _The Siblings crossed to the other side when the light turned green. Luckily, they went in the right direction and saw the flag lady. Lori grabbed the clue from the woman and opened it._

"Pick a colored flag from the flag lady and find ten people…" She quickly read it until the end and selected Blue as their color.

"Why blue?" Lincoln asked.

Lori stretches her blue tank top. "This."

"Oh…" Lincoln slapped himself in embarrassment. "I'm so stupid to forget that."

"Come on, we gotta company to find with!"

 _After that, they went running to find those certain blue-flagged people. While we saw the first glimpse of the bus station and we also saw The Wrestlers coming their way on the bus.  
_

"Okay, everyone! It's the final station!" Karl announced their arrival.

 _The bus driver went out of the large vehicle to check the people who have they got. He counted all of them to ten, because of that, the driver showed the clue to the boys._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Okay, we got it!" Luke celebrated as they hi-fived with his partner and opens the clue. "Make your way to the next Pit Stop!"

" _ **After teams gathered the people from the bus station, they can now race on foot straight to the Pit Stop, Konno Hachimangū Shrine! The last team to check in may be eliminated." The screen zoomed out the temple where Phil was standing.**_

"Alright, let's go!" Luke ordered as they started running.

 _While The Siblings have found a man who was holding a blue flag and they assembled with the local to find more._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 1/10**

"Alright, one down, nine to go," Lori said.

"And I'm already bored!" Lincoln replied.

"Come on, Lincoln! We're almost there!"

 _Lori saw someone holding a flag as she made her way to the girl, and sighed in relief as it was a blue flag that she was holding._

"Excuse me, madam? C-Can you follow me?"

 _The lady simply nodded and followed the large blonde until they arrived on Lincoln, they all gathered up to the white-haired boy._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 2/10**

"Alright, let's cross to the other side. I can't see any people with blue flags." Lori informed Lincoln.

"Oh, okay, okay." Lincoln nodded.

 _When they took a step to the line, the stoplight suddenly turned from green to red, making them frowned and waited._

"Dang it." Both of the cursed in unison.

 _The screen showed the first glimpse of the Pit Stop, there is a temple behind a statue and the statue was a golden-coated Japanese warrior who was holding a long blade. Behind them were Phil and a woman who was wearing a colorful kimono. We saw The Wrestlers running to the mat and stomps it.  
_

"Konnichiwa!" The girl bowed her head. "Welcome to Japan!"

"Arigato!" Both men tucked their heads.

" _ **Luke and Karl… you are team number one!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Luke & Karl – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 9:28am**

"Oh, yeah!" Both of them hi-fived with each other.

" _ **As the winners of this leg of the race, you win both an all-new, 2018 black dawn all-terrain vehicle from Extreme Motors! And you can use it for the outdoor activities after the race! And also, a 6-month supply of gasoline from Shell!" Phil also announced their prize.**_

"Nice!" Karl exclaimed and went on to hi-five again.

" _ **So, you win a leg again. How does it feel for both of you?"**_

"It's absolutely amazing! How long that we go makes us even stronger! And as of now, we're dominating the race!" Luke answered.

"It's actually great to visit Japan again. I never thought that we could go back in here." Karl follows up.

" _ **Okay, congratulations again and I'll see you at the next leg."**_

"Thanks, Phil" Luke shook Phil's hand and the local, followed by Karl. They executed their signature taunt.

"Too sweet!"

 _The Siblings continues to gain more people on their group as they caught one additional person to their team._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 3/10**

"Okay… three." Lincoln counted all of their members. "This is so tough!"

"I know right?" Lori responded. "We will try to quicken up our pace, so we could finish this after all! Come on!"

 _The two proceeded to find more of the blue-flagged members. But things getting hard when they find no signs of any blue for a few minutes._

"Geez, how do you do this?" Lincoln asks Lori.

Lori sighed and answered. "I don't even know!"

"We've been here for like thirty minutes and we managed to find only three!"

 _Lincoln did not notice the person at his front as he bumped his head to the hips and tumbled down on his butt. When he lightly scratched his head, the person looked back to see the boy._

"Sorry." The person bowed its head.

 _Both Lincoln and Lori wasn't focusing on the incident, but to the flag that was held from the person's hand._

"Blue!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Oh, blue." The woman saw their team and instantly went on to their group.

 **Lincoln & Lori – 4/10**

"That didn't take long at all," Lori muttered.

 _They continue on their expedition on finding more people with blue flags._

* * *

 _11:37AM – Narita International Airport_

 _The last flight has arrived. The last three teams exited the plane and started for a race to find the marked cars somewhere. The Chipettes are leading at the marathon-like race._

"I know that this is going to be satisfying." Jeanette let out an evil laugh.

Brittany became terrified once more when she utters the dangerous statement and muttered. "Not again…"

"What did you say?!"

"Huh?" The blonde's face became alarmed. "Nothing! Just nothing!"

"Yeah, you're right, cooperate with me and do nothing!"

 **At the confessional, Brittany did not say anything and only executed a facepalm.**

 _While The Chipmunks overheard the whole conversation._

"Okay, it's back again. How do we stop Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know about that but let's keep this thing settled later. Just focus on racing." Simon suggested.

 _Alvin nodded in understanding. While The Imaginary Friends were also overhearing the team's talk._

"Should we tell them?" Bloo asked.

"Maybe later, let's just pass them over," Mac suggested.

"Okay." Bloo nodded.

 _They did pass the two teams and made their way at the exit first, followed by the group of furries. When they made into the parking lot where the remaining cars are standing, they picked one and started their engines. But however, Jeanette won't start the car as it is breaking down every time he twists the key._

"Stupid engine… stupid car!" Jeanette cursed.

 _While dealing with this problem, the two teams left the parking lot._

"See you later, nerd girl!" Bloo shouted from the car window.

 _Jeanette heard the gloating yell and this made her furious as she forcefully twists the key once again, but it didn't function again. The enraged chipette growled like a dog, Brittany watched the whole scene in horror._

" **Oh no! She's been getting angrier even more! I cannot handle this! I wish I could go back to my fun times with Alvin earlier, no regrets!" Brittany said in confessional.**

"I'LL SHOW THOSE JERKS WHO'S THE BOSS! AHHHHHHH!" Jeanette continues to scream as this turn with the key has been successfully made the car started and proceeded to drive.

"I can't watch!" Brittany covered her eyes with her hands.

 _Back in the crowded intersection of Shibuya where The Siblings found additional people from their blue-flagged team._

"We are basically seven out of ten! Lucky, that those three new recruits are on the same corner! Who could have thought at that?" Lincoln shared the info on the camera while handling the innocent people of their group.

 **Lincoln & Lori – 7/10**

 _The Imaginary Friends are on the lead to the next point. However, they didn't have any idea on their current whereabouts._

"The road seems so quiet, so we might have been in the wrong direction." Bloo assumed.

"I can't seem to argue you with that, let's just find a store," Mac replied.

 _Immediately after saying that statement, they found a convenience store and parked their cars. But the other car, which was filled by The Chipmunks did not stop by and continued to move.  
_

"Did they just stopped by?" Alvin was looking over to the window.

"Yep, I can see it," Simon answered.

"Man, we should definitely leave them! After all, we would just take the lead. You just do the navigating thing, Simon. I'm counting to you." Alvin rested on his seat, while Simon frowns.

 _For the last team, The Chipettes, they did not have any normal chat as Jeanette keep ranting about stuff._

"Oh, joy! We're lost! How am I going to deal with this? Oh, I know! Brittany, you should do the work and I'll be watching you suffering!" Jeanette said in a sarcastic tone.

Brittany groaned. "Oh, my god! Make it stop!"

"Whatever! You can't silence my talk! But I'll silence you badly!"

"Jeanette!"

"What Brittany?" The mad darling looked back to her sister with a snarky face.

 _Silence was Brittany's answer as Jeanette concentrates back on the road._

 _At the convenience store, The Imaginary Friends are trying to make a clear elaboration on the guides that the store manager says._

"You go 54?" Mac asked.

"Yes, then go right on two-way."

"Two… way?" Both of them replied.

"Yes."

"Oh… okay." Bloo was unsure of the answer of the manager. "Thanks!"

 _Soon they left out of the convenience store and hopped back to their car._

"Two-way? What's that supposed to mean?!" Bloo vented out his frustrations.

"Let the road tell us which is a two-way," Mac responded.

 _And they left off the gasoline store and went back to the main road. As for The Siblings, they started walking again after waiting for the Go signal on the stoplight._

"Okay, we still get seven. But can these be finished in like two minutes?!" Lincoln expressed his frustration in the sky.

"I'm not gonna lie, Lincoln, but yeah, we should get done with this quickly." Lori suddenly changed her emotion when she saw a kid holding a lollipop and a flag. "Hey! You're on our team!"

 **Lincoln & Lori – 8/10**

Lincoln gladly assisted the kid in the group. "Hey, that kid went by himself! Where are his parents?"

"Ah, Lincoln…" Lori looked over the boy's back to see a woman cradling a baby.

He looked back and was frightened when the woman was incredibly huge as he gulped in horror. "E-e-excuse me? I-is this your son?"

 _Lincoln thought that he would get the roughhousing, but things don't go according to plan, as the woman raised up the blue flag on her hands._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 9/10**

"Woo! I thought it wouldn't be too obvious to see." Lincoln nervously chuckled as he assisted the mother and went over her son and realized. "So if that mom had a baby, then we are ten, right?"

Lori quickly scans over the child and saw nothing on both hands. "Nope."

"Dang it! I thought we would have it perfectly!"

"Of course, they somehow managed to fool us with that trickery. But come on, only one more and we're good!"

 _They walked again as Lori leads the way for their group. While somewhere down the road, The Chipmunks are currently talking to a local._

"Do you know this?" Simon peeked over the window and gestured a line to their destination.

 _The local began thinking as another local showed up and the former asked the latter for the answer in their language. Soon, the latter gestured them to turn back._

"What?! Really?" Simon said. "Thank you so much." He waved them and closed the window.

 _Simon looked back to Alvin who was sleeping still on his position._

"Thank God for the Sandman, I hope it won't hurt him if I said this to him."

 _The Imaginary Friends are also on the road, but they saw something that they might have recalled._

"Ohhh…" They both cooed.

"So this is the two-way?" Bloo said.

 **"Wow, I feel so dumb after finding out about this 'two-way' thing. Man, I should have listened to my driving teacher more!" Mac said in the confessional.  
**

 _The screen showed that the road has separated into two and they went on to the right side, according to their trusted local._

 _Back at the crossing, The Siblings added more minutes to their time collection on how long have they finding the only missing member._

"I swear that this is the first corner that we see the first ones!" Lori recalled their locations.

"Yeah, but they must have been hiding somewhere," Lincoln commented.

" **Our first thought that this challenge could be time-inducing, but when we look back to the past legs, we saw a similar mistake that we're always blind to see," Lori said in the confessional.**

" **Yeah, you needed to go further in the details." Lincoln followed.**

"Let's search every object that we see and we will see if we could find the last one," Lori commanded.

 _Lincoln followed the order as they looked every object that they could have ever find. From a tree to the benches, they saw nothing but different flag colors. They tried and tried until they made it on the other side of the intersection. When they arrived there, they saw an old lady leaning on the lamp post who was holding the same flag color like everyone on their team have._

"Nice job, Lori. Now we got the set!" Lincoln praised his sister as he talked to the elderly woman.

 **Lincoln & Lori – 10/10**

"Hehe, I think I wanted to apply that until we can make it to the finals," Lori said.

 _Lincoln successfully attached the final piece of the puzzle as they moved out to find the bus station. At the restaurant, a team was spotted arriving on the site as the smaller one grabbed the clue from the box._

"Roadblock. Who loves to play Japanese roulette?"

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"You'll do it, Bloo! We don't want to get screwed out of the race because of a penalty!" Mac suggested.

"Fine." Bloo raised his hands in defeat. "I'll take one for the team."

 _They went inside the restaurant. But Bloo didn't take the challenge first._

"I gotta pee! I don't want to get crazy on the bottom!" Bloo told Mac.

"Alright, just be quick!" Mac answered.

 _Bloo then entered the restroom to take a break. At the bus station, The Siblings arrived at the marked point as the driver counted the people that they acquired. When the driver announced 10, he showed the clue to the team. They quickly hugged and Lori quickly took the clue._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop…" She continues to read with a whispering voice. "Come on, let's go!"

 _Before they crossed the other side of the street, they asked first to a Japanese man for directions._

"Fourth Street, then go left."

"Got it! Thanks!" Lincoln greeted the local but he asked something. "How do you say thank you in Japanese?"

"Arigato!" The man bowed his head.

"Ah! Arigato to you too!" Lincoln soon followed his movement, Lori chuckled at the scene.

 _Lincoln did not bother to retort as they run off the other side and carried on. While at the restaurant, Bloo got out of the restroom and went over to a chair to start the session._

"Okay, let's go Bloo!" Mac began cheering and clapping.

 _Bloo started spinning the wheel and it stopped instantly to a sushi and ate it._

"Is this fish?" He said while chewing.

"Stop chewing slowly! Go further already!" Mac told the eating friend.

 _At the outside of the restaurant, another team claimed a clue from the box._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"You'll do it, no matter what!" Jeanette decided the volunteer.

Brittany gasped and reacted. "What?!"

"You heard me, scaredy lady! Now go get your butt over there and end it quickly!" The fierce woman gestured to a chair from the distance.

"Alright!" Brittany yelled in an act of relenting and quickly grabbed the clue from Jeanette and both entered the premise.

Mac saw the team step into the restaurant and yelled. "Come on, spin that thing again!"

 _Bloo spins the wheel for the third time. But the wheel landed on another small piece of sushi and ate it immediately._

"I'm sorry, dude!" He said as he swallowed the food. "But that tastes so good!"

 _At the Pit Stop, the local greeted the team that has arrived on the mat and they greeted back also.  
_

" _ **Lincoln and Lori, you are team number two!" Phil declared their placement.**_

 **Lincoln & Lori – 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 11:55am**

"Yes!" Lincoln jumped, raised his hand and hugged Lincoln and Phil respectively.

"That feels great!" Lori said.

 _They both exchanged fist bumps and winks to one another. At the restaurant, no one has ever tried the spicy delicacy as they always earned the sushi._

"Oh. My. God. Brittany! Your speed sucks!" Jeanette yelled.

"I know right?" Brittany responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, man! You don't want to get in last, you know?" Mac also yelled.

"I'm trying, man!" Mac answered and ate another sushi. "Chewy."

" **Okay, I wish I could have stayed longer because those small bites are delicious!" Bloo admitted on his confessional.**

 _Both participants spun the wheen as they waited anxiously. Coincidentally, both of the wheels stopped at the Wasabi Bomb. Both of them gasped. They grabbed the meal and both looked to each other, but their faces were changed into determination at a quick speed. They both bite a part of the food as the timer started to run.  
_

"Let's go, Bloo! Chew it down!" Mac cheered.

"Come on, you geek! Make it more challenging!" Jeanette, on the other hand, tries to humiliate her sister.

 _Bloo began to whimper and chugged a volume of water. While Brittany fighting the urge on not to react violently on the spicy food and the remark of Jeanette as she took another bite of the meal. 1:19 was in the clock._

 _While at the outside, the last team arrived and the cap-covered critter looked in the window to see that there are participants inside._

"Simon? Are we last?"

"Uh, yeah." Simon nervously answered. "I kinda messed up on the road earlier on."

"WHAT?!"

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in Last Place**

Simon rips off the clue. "It's a Roadblock. That means I—"

"I'll do it!"

Alvin interrupted Simon's unofficial volunteering and picks the clue from his brother.

"Are you crazy, Alvin? We don't want to get penalized for an hour! That might have cost us the race soon!"

"You know what? I don't care about the penalty anymore! I just wanted to get out of here quickly!"

"B-b-but the risk? You're taking a risk here, a calculated risk!"

 _Alvin suddenly clawed Simon's collar as the genius was surprised at the turn of events, Alvin met Simon's eyes with determination._

"Simon! Listen to me! I know I have been one of the key players of the race, but please, give me this chance, give this chance to prove that we're stronger as the others! And I will prove it!"

Simon became speechless as Alvin releases him from the hold and cannot utter any response.

"Oh and if might add, yeah, I'm that crazy!" Alvin follows up.

 **"Alvin really took this thing to the limit," Simon said in the confessional. "From the beginning, he really is the player of the race. But when I just looked on his eyes, he was something. But I'll bet that he was gaining motivation and confidence on something or someone."**

"Alright, alright. But I already told you… it's a big risk to take but… okay. I put my trust in you." Simon finally spoke up and smiled.

Alvin nodded as they both entered the restaurant and proceed to the chair. He spins the wheel but it was landed in a sushi. While eating, he looked over to the other side, the other contestants were still eating on their Wasabi Bomb.

Bloo gagged and coughed and drinks a plenty of water to keep his cool with half of the food being bitten. While Brittany still holds on to the heat and was on the verge of finishing it as the timer is now down to 24 seconds.

"That's all you got, huh? Why don't you wake up on your dreams, Brittany? If you didn't finish that stupid meal if you lose…" Jeanette added suspense at her threatening voice, eyes were squinting. "…I'll dump your make-up in the trash after we're being eliminated."

 _This made Brittany stopped chewing and that threat was being off the limit. She began dreaming on the possibility of what Jeanette had said, she didn't want to happen.  
_

" **You know it's gonna be bad when your sister threatens to take all of the precious things you have and that's makes us more conscious on our work or a task. Strangely, I find it a pretty clever thing to say just to finish a spicy food." Brittany said in the confessional.  
**

 _Brittany suddenly gulped all of the remains of the bomb and chews it swiftly. All of the content of her water in the bottle became empty as she swallows the whole food into her mouth. She opens it after to check for the remains of the meal. The chef checked that she has_ _ **a second**_ _to spare._

 _Unlucky situation for the blue creature, his time was up. He began to drink some water once more as Mac facepalmed._

"Now come on! Get that clue and let's abandon this place!" Jeanette ordered.

 _The chef showed the clue to the blonde as she grabs it and opens it to read it silently._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Let's get the heck outta here!" Jeanette ordered once again as she started to run.

 _On the other hand, Brittany did not follow her sister as she looks up to the participants, especially for Alvin, who just got his Wasabi meal._

"I'm ready!" Alvin was rubbing his hand.

"Let's go, Alvin! Let's go!" Simon chanted.

 _Brittany was looking at her counterpart, she saw something on his eyes. They were different and unusual, she thought that she might have been part of this._

"HEY!"

 _Her thoughts were broken by Jeanette who called her, she looked back to see the glaring eyes of her.  
_

"What's up with your movement? Don't you have a feet to run on?"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, I forgot to take the bathroom. That food was oh-so-heavy!" Brittany chuckled anxiously as she gave an excuse to surpass Jeanette.

Jeanette crosses her arms and responds. "Fine! But I'll give you 150 minutes to get yourself suited or you'll get a piece of me!" She clenched her fist and warned her.

 _Brittany calls that as a signal to go over to the women's bathroom. The chipmunk boy already started chewing the meal but he suddenly stopped when he coughed and accidentally swallowed the solid food as he drinks a plenty of food. 1:43 minutes is on his timer.  
_

"Don't go fast, just take it easy!" Simon cried.

 _For Bloo, luckily stops on another Wasabi Bomb meal as he picks it up and ate it instantly, the timer started ticking._

"Okay, dude. Chew and swallow if you can!" Mac shouted.

 _The competition gets more heat as the other customers were now cheering for both men. Bloo was in good terms with his food, while Alvin, was not. Alvin bites a big size of the meal and drank a heavy volume of water. Due to the size of the meal, he did not realize that he swallowed the half of it. He ate the last part of the food but because he was still chewing the part that was sent to his mouth a few seconds ago, he swam his mouth with more water content. At this moment, he realizes that his gag reflex was kicking in as he gains a loud gag and coughs. 0:57 hangs on his clock._

"Alvin! A-are you alright?" Simon with worrying voice on his tone.

 _The other team saw the incident, but it did not stop for Bloo to fight the spiciness on his tongue as he bit off another part of the food. Exactly 60 seconds remaining on his clock, he drinks water again._

"Come on, dude! Don't let that thing distract you!" Mac yelled.

 _Thirty seconds on the clock, Bloo tries to finish the challenge by eating the remaining chunk of the food on his mouth. He tries to fight the urge to on releasing the food, but he chewed his way out as he drank the final water on the bottle and swallowed it carefully. He opened his mouth to look for more small particles that left, but there were zero. The customers were cheering for the blue creature. Bloo only left 12 seconds to spare at his timer._

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Mac yelled.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

 _The chef gave the clue to Bloo as he picks it up and made his way to his partner, who slaps him on the back. Quickly reading the clue off and off they left._

 _The bad news for the other team was that Alvin did not finish the time. He was gagging roughly and suddenly gave up and his food. He straightaway picked up a bucket to vomit his load. This scene alone made Simon worried as he covered his face._

"You know that sound is not gonna be that good to hear…"

 _His covered expression and Alvin's continuous vomiting was seen in a slow motion effect as it was the time for a commercial break!_

 _The show went back as Alvin is still unpacking his load on the bucket. While Simon still covers his face, there's another face that showed up to the camera. It was Brittany's face._

 _She became worried when she heard the gagging sound from the restroom. She immediately lunged out of the room to see that he was now releasing waste on his mouth. After all, she had a good time together with him earlier. She has the right to be concerned, whether they are friends or enemies._

"A-Alvin? Are you okay?"

 _Alvin seems to not heard Brittany's question as he continues to gag and vomit. That scene made Brittany cringed for a bit._

"H-hey, I-I think you need some help and—"

When she tried to take a step towards the sick chipmunk, someone from behind dragged her and pulls her away from the boy and tosses her at the vehicle.

"W-Wha?! Are you out of your mind? You took your break so long that a team passes us!"

"That question that you asked is the question that I needed the most! Are you out of your mind?! I'm trying to help Alvin!" She argued back.

"I am just looking at you… I. Am. Just. Looking at you for the whole time!" Jeanette retorted. "You wanna help that freak? I thought you hated him! We thought that they are our enemies!"

"What the?! What has gotten into you? Are you freaking serious?! That's our friend and neighbor right there! OUR. FUCKING. FRIEND!"

 _The silence has been taking over at the vehicle. Jeanette became shocked from the bombshell but it lasted only for a few seconds and quickly covers it with an infuriating look._

 **Someone from the confessional sat down, it was not from any teams. It was Phil for a disclaimer and announcement.**

" **So you have just heard Brittany swear, I know it's bad for the children. But since the ratings are kind of stale as of the last episode, swearing** _ **is**_ **now tolerable as of this statement. And man…" He chuckled lightly. "…at this drama alone, this is going to give the show, a new direction."**

"Oh, so you're now dropping some bombs on me, huh? Listen up, if we have been eliminated today, I'm really disappointed at your actions. You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Jeanette broke the silence and added. "I guess it's just me against you and the whole damnation. Since you left me with a harsh hook, I'm going to give you a visit to the Hostel between Suffering Street and Agony Avenue!"

She paused to give her a final warning in a sinister tone. "I'm going to kill you…"

 _Brittany's face became pale as she heard the last statement._

"…with my words." She quickly elaborated and automatically starts the engine and went off to the road.

 _The Imaginary Friends arrived at the crossing where they found the flag lady and picks up the clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Whoa, this is crazy!" Mac's eyes went wide when he scanned the place first and rips it off to read it. "Pick a colored flag from the flag lady and find ten people…"

"Oh, boy, this is going to be easy…" Bloo reacted sarcastically.

"I'll pick this one!" Mac chose yellow as their color code. "Come on, yellow! Make us see you shine!"

 _They run off and began exploring the crowded streets. While back in the restaurant, we saw Alvin wiping off excess water from his face from washing up the vomit that caught up in his face. Simon went over to the new and fresh Alvin._

"Hey, Alvin. I just wanted to say… keep it up and do your best shot!"

"Huh?" Alvin startled at the remark. "That's it? Well, sure. We're definitely last and we'll see if we can catch up with them."

"Alright, alright." The nerdy chipmunk chuckled. "Now go back to the chair and start spinning."

 _Alvin obliged and sat down on the chair and begins to spin the wheel. The wheel stopped at the Wasabi bomb. He grabbed the meal and was staring, he began to gulp._

"Come on, Alvin! You can do it!" Simon started cheering for his brother.

 _Alvin's face from worry to confident as he began to bite a part from the meal. The timer started when he started consuming the food and went on to chew wildly. He carefully drinks the water and swallowed it easily. Then continues to bite a medium-sized chunk as the timer sets to 1:42._

 _Back in the streets of Shibuya where The Imaginary Friends are still finding their person._

"Where's our trooper number one?" Bloo said.

"I-I don't know we've been stuck in the red light for a few minutes!" Mac answered as the screen zooms out to see that they were waiting for the green light.

 _Back in the food challenge where Alvin is now 1 minute less to end the grueling challenge. His food was only one-fourth remaining and chows the remaining whole food into his mouth._

" **I still have a lot to prove. Like finishing a spicy food and the spirit within me became wilder as ever!" Alvin said in the confessional.  
**

"Go, Alvin, go!" Simon cheered.

 _The audience also cheering for the eating participant, Alvin chewing chunks of food slowly. He went over to swallow and drink the last part of his water. He instantly belched and sighed profusely. He almost forgot to open his mouth for checking, they were no contents stuck between gums or any parts. The timer stopped at 0:15._

"Oh, yeah! Rock on!" Alvin exclaimed.

 _The audience clapped and cheering for the success of the challenge. The chef offered the clue to the chipmunk and grabs it._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Alvin said and went off to their vehicle.

 _The Chipettes arrived at the flag lady as Jeanette snatches the clue and silently reads the clue._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"Alright, listen up, soldier! You know the game still continues and I just wanted to tell you that we're playing this game under my rules! Here's the only rule that you need to follow." Jeanette soon leaned over Brittany's side and whispered. "FOLLOW MY LEAD AND COMMAND AND DO NOTHING!"

 _The yell freaks out Brittany and rubs her ears._

"I'll choose the color for our team and no complaints!" Jeanette went over to the flag woman and somehow never finds the color that she wanted. "Excuse me? No violet? WHERE IS MY COLOR? WHERE IS IT?!"

 _The flag lady stunned on the sudden impact of rage of Jeanette. However, Brittany only frowned and grabs the orange-colored flag. For some reason, she dragged the still complaining Jeanette._

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I'm venting on that flag-scamming woman! Don't you dare drag me over!"

 _While Jeanette is still protesting about the color scheme, The Imaginary Friends passes them by stealthy._

"Alright, should we ask the other teams now?" Bloo asks Mac again.

"Yeah, we will. As long as we finished this." Mac responded.

 _The screen revealed that they got a guy holding a flag on their back._

 **Bloo & Mac – 1/10**

 _After a few seconds, they found another one and both boys assisted the old man._

 **Bloo & Mac – 2/10**

 _While the other team started to get serious on the task as Jeanette became the commander of the team._

"There's one! Go get that man in our pack!"

"Aye, aye, captain…" Brittany followed the order and quickly guided the man with the orange flag on their group.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 1/10**

"Good. Now go over there and bring that guy over here." Jeanette jerked her thumb to a man holding an orange flag also.

"What?! How did you—"

"Shut your mouth, girl. Get that man over here!"

 _The blonde chipette concedes as he assisted the man on to their group._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 2/10**

" **We just managed two people in under a minute. Jeanette got me thinking that she's like a sorceress or something." Brittany said in the confessional.**

" **What did you say to me?" Jeanette heard the confession of Brittany as the latter tries to speak but the former spoke up instead. "For your information,** _ **I**_ **did manage to find those persons of interest. And also, I'm not some kind of a fictional evil villain, I'm just Jeanette!"**

"Oh, what do we have here?" Jeanette scanned the presence of a woman who was holding a flag. "It turns out that we might get the best color! Brittany, go get that girl" She laughed maniacally while Brittany sighed as they walk on the other side.

 _The Imaginary Friends saw the situation and this made them panicked._

"Now we're not leading and they just get the people already!" Bloo said.

"They are just lucky. Come on, before Alvin and his partner show up!" Mac said as they started running.

 _Speaking of Alvin, they just made on the flag lady and reads the clue mumbly._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Okay, now let's move," Alvin ordered as he picks up the green flag to start hunting.

 _The Chipettes was lucky enough to sight two more additional people on their group. Same routine was still intact as Brittany welcomes them to the group.  
_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 5/10**

 **Bloo & Mac – 3/10**

"They just made in half already?!" Bloo was in the state of shock when he saw the other team. "Who put the fish bait at their flag? Is the flag lady, Chinese?!"

"Dude, she's Japanese!" Mac clarified. "I guess this is getting more intense that I could ever imagine!"

 _They continue searching for the missing people. While the ladies obtained another person on their group._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 6/10**

"Assemble together, slowpoke!" Jeanette yelled.

"I already did, _madam_!" Brittany spoke in sarcasm.

 _While The Imaginary Friends saw a man holding a flag. But unfortunately, it was a different color._

"Okay, let's be sneaky and move!" Bloo whispers to Mac.

 _They managed to tiptoe out of the sight of Brittany who was on the other side of the street. But for Jeanette, she has the eye of an eagle or any bird in kind as she saw the two sneakily left from her sight._

"So, they are trying to mess up with me earlier, huh? Guess karma delivers and serves them right!" Jeanette said and looks back to Brittany. "Hey, snail girl! Lead the way!"

"Snail girl? Are you kidding me?!" Brittany reacted and sighed immediately as she leads the pack and walks through the lane.

 **Alvin & Simon – 1/10**

"We still have a long way to go," Simon said. "Let's move on."

 _The Chipmunks continued walking in the streets. Back to the Chipettes, they found the eighth man at their team after guiding from the seventh man._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 8/10**

"A-ha! That's more like it! Shower us some coins!" Jeanette laughed in a sinister way.

Brittany clutches her head in pain. "Oh, my God! Please make it stop!"

 _The Imaginary Friends found another person as they guided them to their line._

 **Bloo & Mac – 4/10**

"Aye, we're going slow, dude! We got to go in full speed!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Yep, time for Plan B!" Mac raised his hand.

 _They scattered in half as both men had their members on their back to find some more. The Chipmunks acquire another person on their group._

 **Alvin & Simon – 2/10**

"This is getting us nowhere!" Alvin cried. "What should we do?"

"Find, find, and find!" Simon simply answered.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 10/10**

"For some reason, I don't know if an Irishman landed his pot of gold in here, but I can feel it!" Jeanette said. "Hey there, Brit! Tell someone who knows the bus station!"

 _Jeanette walks off while Brittany became tired of her obnoxious behavior and told something to the camera._

"I just wanted to end this nightmare!"

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette called her off-screen.

"I'm on it!" She guided the whole pack with her and started to find some locals who can help them.

 _From the plan that they had earlier, Mac and Bloo manage to meet with each other and more people on their side._

 **Bloo & Mac – 6/10**

"It worked! Should we do it again?" Bloo asks Mac.

"Yeah, but it only applies one time per corner!" Mac replied.

"Oh, okay. Let's go to the other side!"

 _Mac nodded to the offer as they walked across the pedestrian lane to the other side. The screen shows us back to The Chipettes who was asking a local for directions.  
_

"Okay, thanks," Brittany said as they got zero details on the next point.

"Move now, you slow geek!"

"I'm not a geek! Stop calling me stupid names!" Brittany protested.

"Oh, so you're firing me back at this point where we need to put these people on to the chairs?" Jeanette retorted. "This is one of the reasons why I hated teaming you! You're just a team player! You're nothing but a disgrace on our team! Just keep moving, you _numbnut_!"

 _Brittany cannot take it anymore as she moans and crying tearless and covers her ears from the continuous and disturbing verbal attacks._

"Please… make it stop!" She muttered.

 _While The Imaginary Friends saw this predicament, they went over to the young woman who was grasping her yellow flag._

"I got this, bud," Mac smirked and nudges Bloo.

 **Bloo & Mac – 7/10**

 _While they are busy attracting the lady, The Chipettes got their details from another local._

"Thank you, sir!" Jeanette looks back to Brittany who was acting weird. "That's how you do it!"

 _Brittany did not react nor reply to the remark as Jeanette leads the way of their pack. The screen showed The Chipmunks had gather another person on their group._

 **Alvin & Simon – 4/10**

"Six more and out we go!" Alvin said.

"So, you're still happy when we're unofficially last place?"

Alvin's eyes went wide when Simon remarked. "Now that you mention it. Come on, let's get to it!"

 _They soon continued running. While on the bus station, The Chipettes soon arrived there and told the members to lined up for a head count. The driver counted them and they reached ten. Automatically giving them the clue._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Thanks." Jeanette captures the clue and reads it mumbly. "Pit Stop. Let's finish this once and for all, Brittany! Brittany?"

 _Jeanette saw nothing and looked back to see Brittany walking away to the bus station as Jeanette follows her._

"Hey, come back here!"

 _The Imaginary Friends executed their plan again and it was helping them gaining more people._

 **Bloo & Mac – 9/10**

"One more! And we'll be freemen!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Okay, no time to waste!" Mac added.

 _While for The Chipmunks, they gathered two more on their group._

 **Alvin & Simon – 6/10**

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Alvin said as they sprinted out of a corner,

 _At the Pit Stop, The Chipettes were walking slowly and hits the mat._

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette…" Phil called their names. "…you are team number three."**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 3** **rd** **Place; arrived at 1:42pm**

 _Just like the last leg, both of them weren't satisfied at their placement, not because of their performance but it was something else. But this time, Brittany walks off from the mat, this made Jeanette furious._

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

 _ **Phil coughed to gain the attention of the mad girl. "Can you please tell me what happened?"**_

"Brittany's getting on my nerves! I-I thought she would listen but apparently not! I-I…" Jeanette changed her way of delivering the answer. "I just wanted to teach her a lesson for not being rude to me…"

 _She gasped when she said the recent statement and quickly changed from sincere to harsh._

"…I guess she wouldn't have thought the lesson, huh? I guess I should make her suffer in the hardest way possible!" She panted and waves Phil and the local. "Go on and figure it out yourselves! I'm out!"

 _She walks out of the mat next while the host and the local stared at one another blankly. While The Chipmunks managed to add a person to their group.  
_

 **Alvin & Simon – 7/10**

"We need three more!" Simon exclaimed.

"Before we get the boot!" Alvin added as they rushed things.

 **Bloo & Mac – 10/10**

"Nice! Now how do we get to the bus station?" Bloo asked.

"I think I saw a bus on that way," Mac recalled and gestured his right hand.

"You think that's the right way?"

"I think so," Mac answered and turns the attention to the people. "Alright, guys! Let's go right!"

 _Both men leading the way for the group. While Alvin caught another person at their radar and guided the man in the pack._

 **Alvin & Simon – 8/10**

"Two more!" Alvin counted off the group.

"I think I saw one on the other side," Simon commented.

 _When they try to cross the line, the stoplight turned red. This made Alvin groaned in the process._

"Ah!"

 _The Imaginary Friends luckily found the marked bus station and the driver counted their members. The count was right, they got a perfect ten. The driver showed the clue as Mac grabs it to open it._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 4** **th** **Place**

"It's the Pit Stop! This is our chance!"

"Come on!"

 _They firstly asked a local for some directions for the Pit Stop._

"You know Ko-no Hachi-mang-gu Shrine?" Bloo reads the specific location.

"Go straight there and turn right." The local answered with gestures.

"Thanks!" Mac greeted the local. "Okay, let's go!"

 _They went off and sprints straight ahead to the presumed location of the Pit Stop. While The Chipmunks luckily saw the two remaining persons to complete the challenge._

 **Alvin & Simon – 10/10**

"The bus station is over there! I already talk to someone earlier." Simon admitted.

"Oh, goodie. Now let's finish the business!" Alvin responded.

 _They lead the way for the group as they walked carefully to the pedestrian line._

 _For the Imaginary Friends, their tip was incorrect as they met in an abandoned warehouse._

"That's not a shrine! It's a freaking warehouse!" Mac obviously stated.

"That man led us to nowhere!" Bloo responded. "Let's find a store, a real store!"

 _They both walked off the warehouse and went back to the streets to find a legitimate tip. A few meters away, The Chipmunks gathered up the ten people that they earned as the driver counted up until it was counted until to ten. The driver quickly showed the clue as Simon picks up the clue._

 **Alvin & Simon – currently in Last Place**

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop…" Simon quickly scans the remaining details. "Come on, we gotta move!"

 _Alvin simply nodded as they walked off the bus station. It was now the race of not being in last as both teams were shown in a double-screen and stopped by the store that they have reached and the cashier gave the tip._

"Left on the second, then straight until you see a temple and turn right." Bloo tries to recall the directions. "Got it!"

"Thanks!" Mac added.

"Okay, turn right when you see a temple." The cashier told The Chipmunks.

"Thanks for the tip! I hope we win!" Alvin wished.

 _Both teams are now exiting their respective stores and started dashing through the streets._

"Turn left!" Bloo exclaimed as they both turn left.

"Cross this road!" Simon said as they crossed to the other side of the street.

 _The race begins to become intense as they saw a glimpse of a temple, like what they had on their tip._

"There it is!" Alvin gestured the big Japanese building.

"I think that's the place." Mac notices a temple.

 _The cameramen went over to their teams respectively and entered the silent premise of a temple. They were landed on the right spot as the cameraman run over the host and the local to cover the suspense._

 _After a few seconds, a team appeared on Phil and the local. The team was sweating and grinning. The host raised an eyebrow, toying them and went over to call their names._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Bloo and Mac… you are team number four!"**_

 _Their mouths agape from the announcement as they cheered and jumped in celebration._

 **Bloo & Mac – 4** **th** **Place; arrived at 2:03pm**

"Yes! Oh my God!" Mac exclaimed.

"We're still in this thing," Bloo added.

" _ **Yes, you're still on the race. Congratulations."**_

"Thank you, Phil!" Mac said as both of them shared fives with each other, then to Phil.

 _Unfortunately, the last team arrived at the mat with smiles on their faces._

"Konnichiwa!" The girl bows her head. "Welcome to Japan!"

"Thanks." Simon greeted back and bowed their heads in respect.

" _ **Alvin and Simon… you are the last team to arrive." Phil announced the sad news and opens his mouth again to seal the deal.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."**_

 **Alvin & Simon – ELIMINATED**

Alvin sighed and looks back to Simon. "Well, I guess this thing's over."

"Yeah…" Simon breathed out to overcome the emotions that he was about to release. "I'm sorry that we've never come to the end. I was just cautious and careful at times."

"Ah, come on!" Alvin complained and turned his face from disappointment to joy. "It's fine! At least we're in the top five! It's not a bad position."

"Yeah, I think it wasn't that bad." Simon nervously chuckled.

 _Alvin went on to Simon to embraced him, Simon hugs back._

" **From this point on, we think we did our best to stay at the top." Alvin started the confession.**

" **I think I can agree on that one, we just did everything that we could do. I know it's a great experience to see that we've come this far." Simon added.  
**

 _The screen showed their tasks being handled easily and their victories from the past legs._

" **Woo! A lot of memory has been saved from my big brain of mine!" Alvin said.**

" **Wow, big brain, huh?" Simon responded.**

" **I don't care! I just did what I did. I'm the key player here, you know?"**

" **You know that I still contributed on our success here?"**

" **Dream on,** _ **nerd**_ **!"**

 **Simon got triggered when Alvin said the forbidden word as he twitched his eyes and called his name loudly. "ALVIN!"**

 _Alvin began running from the confessional, while Simon followed._

" **Catch me if you can!" Alvin said off-screen.**

 _Out of the confessional, the boys packed up their bags and went on to Phil to say goodbye._

" _ **I'll see you soon."**_

"Okay, we're going back soon!" Alvin yelled while they were on a long distance and crossed to the other side to end the episode.

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

" _ **Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

" _ **Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams had the ride of their lives…"**_

"YA-HOOOOO!" Lincoln cried while riding on something fast.

"… _ **and had to paddle to the medal!"**_

"Give it all, Bloo!" Mac told Bloo.

"I am not giving up! Ahhh!" Bloo cried.

" _ **And Jeanette fell down to the ground."**_

 _The aforementioned chipette collapsed to the ground as Brittany's horrified face was sealed on her and knelt down._

"Jeanette!" She called her name and shakes her violently. "Oh no, we are so screwed!"

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Luke & Karl - Roadblocks: Luke 5, Karl 6

2nd: Lincoln & Lori - Roadblocks: Lincoln 5, Lori 5

3rd: Brittany & Jeanette - Roadblocks: Brittany 5, Jeanette 6

4th: Bloo & Mac - Roadblocks: Bloo 4, Mac 7

5th: Alvin & Simon - Roadblocks: Alvin 8, Simon 3 (ELIMINATED)

6th: Marceline & Simon- Roadblocks: Marceline 5, Simon 5 (ELIMINATED)

7th: Eileen & Margaret - Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 6 (ELIMINATED)

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: One team down! Four teams remaining. There are questions that all of us needed to know.**_

 _ **Who will be eliminated next?**_

 _ **Who are the three teams that will compete at the final leg?**_

 _ **Who will be the winners of The Amazing Race: The Crossover?**_

 _ **Those answers will be nearly answered as the show goes on! Stay tuned for the new episode of TAR:CC!**_

 _ **HAPPY 2019, EVERYONE!**_

 _ **PS: I think 5% of this chapter has been proofread so I might edit this soon as I get back home.  
**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _Last Edited: 1/10/19_


	10. Japan Is Like A Technology Paradise

_**A/N: Okay! I'm back and alive again! :D But hey, The Amazing Race: The Crossover is now at 1,000+ views! Thank you so much for reading it, even though most of them are long. But hey, at least I got this high number of views for a reality series parody of a fic!**_

 _ **My comments to the reviewers for the last chapter:**_

 _ **Platrium – Haha! Yep, that's a funny moment right there! XD But I'll keep dropping by to your fic gotta continue reading that. And enjoy and you'll be surprised somehow at this chapter! Maybe? I don't know! Haha!**_

 _ **And to all silent readers, have fun reading it and I hope you enjoy this leg!**_

 _ **And also, this is an optional choice, this is up to you ofc. But you can review a certain chapter or the overall concept of this fic. Suggestions, criticisms, and opinions are always welcome here! And lastly, just tell me if there's an error at this chapter, so I can check it out and edit it again.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #10 - Japan is like a Technology Paradise - Lori**_

" _ **Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil kicked things off. "…teams scattered around the streets of Tokyo!"**_

 ** _"Whoa, this is crazy!" Bloo said while scanning the crowded intersection._**

" _ **And the competition heats up when they performed the Roadblock!"**_

 _The screen showed the certain team members who took the Roadblock, eating the Wasabi Bomb._

" _ **While performing the challenge, Alvin's stomach cannot take much spiciness on his system…"**_

 _They showed Alvin puked in the bucket and Simon's reaction to the predicament._

" _ **You know that sound is not gonna be that good to hear…"**_

"… _ **and Brittany reached her breaking point."**_

"… _ **that's our friend and neighbor right there! OUR. FUCKING. FRIEND!" **_

" _ **Meanwhile, Luke and Karl took the leg by storm!"**_

 _The montage of them helping the people at the Active Route Info task, Luke dominating the Roadblock challenge, and arriving at the Pit Stop was shown._

"… _ **you are team number one!" Phil announced their placement.**_

" _ **Oh, yeah!" They both hi-fived with each other.**_

" _ **And in the end, The Chipmunks did not survive their downfall and has been eliminated."**_

" _ **I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race…"**_

 _They showed the eliminated team's embrace moment._

" _ **Four teams remaining… who will be eliminated next?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _Different shots were spotted. From the sunset to the light-bright streets were shown. Also, the destination that the teams went for was seen, until to the Pit Stop, where The Wrestlers was waiting for their go signal._

 **Luke & Karl – departed at 9:28pm**

 _The race begins as Luke opened the clue._

" _ **Teams will walk back to the busy streets of Shibuya and they must find Takamitsu Souvenir Shop to look for the lady that sells Dog Souvenirs and she will give the teams their next clue." The girl showed a statue to the camera.**_

"Okay… let's go." Luke said.

 _They ran off the Pit Stop and turned left to continue walking._

" **There are several legs that we need to cross to, to keep us safe and to proceed us to the final three," Luke said in the confessional.  
**

" **If we can keep our communication's intact, then it's all good. We just got to keep ourselves under control." Karl added.**

 _They managed to arrive at the intersection. But since it's night time, the volume of people walking around the streets was decreased. They crossed the line and proceeded to the other side._

"It's kinda awesome to walk at night here. It brings us back memories." Karl said.

"Yeah…" Luke agreed.

 _After a few minutes of hunting, they spotted a store that has a route marker on the door. They entered and saw that they were collections of everything Japanese on the side. While at the front, was a woman, waving happily. They bowed to the woman._

"Konbanwa. ( _Good evening._ )" Both greeted in unison.

"Hello." The lady showed a statue to the boys.

"Ooh… a souvenir." Karl said.

"Uhhh… that's a clue, dude." Luke grabbed the key chain and observes the figure. "It's a dog."

" _ **Teams will have to figure out that the dog from the keychain is referring to the statue of the late dog hero of the country, Hachiko. And teams will have to find its statue and its owner to get their next clue."**_

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Alright, let's go," Karl said while leaving the shop. "Hachiko, here we come!"

 _Skipping through their walking pace, they managed to find the statue and the assumed owner with ease._

"Hello." Luke greeted the man with a scarf.

 _The man bowed to the team and showed the clue. Karl grabs it this time to open the content._

"Detour. Maiden or Messenger?"

"Teams will have to choose two methods that require to send a certain object into a certain address. Their choices – Maiden or Messenger?" Phil started narrating.

" _ **Maiden - Teams will travel by taxi to Hamarikyu Gardens and use the traditional Japanese palanquin to transport a young Japanese woman 1/3 mile to a tea ceremony pavilion. If they are done, the lady will hand over their next clue." The lady shows the clue to the camera.**_

" _ **Messenger - Teams will travel by foot 200 yards to a parking lot where they pick up a pair of foldable bicycles and messenger bags each containing a parcel. Then they will assemble first their bikes, ride them to the busy streets of Tokyo and deliver the package to Shinjuku Park Tower and Shinjuku Chuo Koen in Shinjuku district. When they are done delivering packages, they must return to the parking lot where they found the bikes and the bike guard will give them their next clue." The guard showed the clue to the camera.**_

"Maiden sounds fun," Luke recommended the former.

"I guess that's a yes…" Karl agreed. "Alright, let's find some taxi."

 _The Wrestlers started searching for a taxi. But since it's night time, the possibility of finding the vehicles are consistently low. But they tried and tried to look for the vacated taxi for minutes._

"We all just need a taxi…" Luke said. "...and that's one thing you really need!"

 _After a few seconds, they managed to found one and entered._

"Hamarikyu Gardens… can you go there?" Karl asked the driver, which nodded. "Let's go, dude! We're in a race!"

" **Actually, I noticed that it's getting late and I don't know if this next stop is closed," Karl said in the confessional.**

 _Skipping through the turning roads as they arrived at the gardens where they saw four palanquins and quickly picks one of them. Karl opens the cloth to see that there was a woman sitting there, waves to the camera._

"Hey, dude. She's here."

"I'm still wondering how long has she been waiting for us." Luke has other things to think. "Come on, let's lift our majesty."

 _Karl nodded as he grabbed the end part of the transportation, while Luke lifts the front part, leads their way and walk off._

"This feels… nice, isn't it?" Karl asked.

"Eh, if we just keep going, that would be nice," Luke answered while they are passing over a small bridge.

" **Oh boy, I wasn't feeling good when we were like ten minutes," Luke said in the confessional.  
**

 _Skipping through the parts where they stopped over and instantly saw them in the pavilion where they picked up the lady inside of the vehicle to the covered house as she gave the next clue to the boys._

"Thank you so much! ( _Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu!_ )" Luke bowed his head, followed by Karl.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

Luke rips off the clue to read. "Make your way to Capsule Land Hotel…"

" _ **Teams will now make their way to Capsule Land Hotel where teams will stay there for the night. As they arrived there, teams will pick a time that they will check out the next day. The time of check out will be 15 minutes between another, except for the last team, who will check out… 30 minutes prior to the last team. And teams will spend the night sleeping on a pod, making them comfortable or not."**_

"Crap, dude! Now the others are racing with us." Karl said.

"That's fine. We still got the earliest one." Luke patted Karl's head. "Come on, let's go!"

 _They went off and found their taxi. Another team departed from the Pit Stop as the editing skipped through the Souvenir Shop until they made onto the Hachiko Statue._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Maiden or Messenger?" Lincoln reads the question. "Messenger?"

"Maiden sounds heavy to me." Lori somehow agreed.

"Alright, let's walk."

 _The Siblings already arrived at the bike post as they grabbed one bike each._

"Foldable bikes? Never I had heard or seen any of these until now." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, me too. Japan is like a technology paradise." Lori agreed while unfolding the pedals.

 _After a busy minute of stretching out their bikes, they hopped onto their manual transportation and pedaled off the parking lot._

 _While The Siblings are busy with their delivering task, The Wrestlers arrived at the hotel and asked the counter for their hotel garments._

"Oh boy, we're first!" Karl announced as they grabbed the items and went over to their room.

 **Luke & Karl – checked out at 9:00AM**

 _When they entered the room they were surprised that their bed was bedless. It was capsule-shaped and narrow, where we saw the contents of the pods._

"I hope I'm not going to get sandwiched by this!" Karl wished.

"Well, I hope I can fit myself there." Luke has other wishes, which made Karl laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll get through that."

 _We saw both men entering their respective pods and lied on their backs._

 _While we see The Siblings biking their way to their first point and saw the route marker at its entrance._

"Shinjuku Park Tower…" Lori said.

"There's the counter over there!" Lincoln replied as they entered the building.

"Hey there, here's the delivery."

"Thank you." The counter said and signs the package.

"I think that's it! Next location is…" Lincoln reads their next location slowly. "Shinjuku Chu-ho Ko-en."

"Alright, time to go," Lori said as they exited the building and continued biking through the road.

" **The pro of this Detour is to us to easily find people who can help us find the location…" Lori said in the confessional.**

 _The Siblings were seen asking to a local as the latter gestured his right hand._

"Thanks!" Lincoln said as they carried off the road.

 **"…and the cons are that we're kind of stuck in traffic sometimes and there are too many stoplights."  
**

 _The duo waited for the light to flashed into green. When they got the go signal from the stoplight, they pedaled on to their limit until they have arrived on the address that the package said as they entered the premise._

"I think it's over there!" Lincoln saw the counter and went towards to it.

"Go to the fourth floor." The counter told them.

"Alright, _arigato_!"

 _They entered the elevator while holding their bikes. When they landed on the fourth floor, they saw a woman standing on a room as they stormed over there._

"Here's your package!" Lori opened her parcel to show the package as the woman accepts it and signed the package.

"Thank you!" The woman bowed her head.

" _Arigato_!" Lincoln bows back and walked off to the elevator. "Okay, now back to the starting point!"

 _The screen skips their biking to the starting line of the Detour as they parked their bikes back on the parking lot. The Siblings received their clue and opened it._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Alright! We're going to rest… again!" Lincoln exclaimed as they started walking through the streets.

 _The Chipettes were seen doing the Maiden challenge as they picked up their palanquin and moved slowly. Jeanette leads the way._

"You know the rules, soldier?" Jeanette's voice somehow wasn't harsh at this time, but Brittany did not answer back. "Okay, I'll just try not to get around you…"

 _Brittany's reaction was only a blank face._

" **Uhhh… I'm just wondering what could happen next?" Brittany said sarcastically and sighed.**

 _Fast forward to the moment where they found the tea party ceremony as the girl gave the clue to Jeanette, who snatched it._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"All right! It's now our time to get our _first_ first!" Jeanette cried and swung her fist with excitement.

"I-I'm coming, _madam_!" Brittany commented.

"Very well, my lady assistant," Jeanette smirked and both of them walked off together.

 _Also, skipping through the finding tasks until to the Detour, The Imaginary Friends took the Maiden task, since it was really late. They went on to find the pavilion._

"Whew, it's kinda cold! I kinda forgot to wear my sweater." Bloo said while carrying.

"Yeah, it's not snowing but dang! The weather always changes a bit." Mac agreed.

 _After a few minutes, they found their destination as they detached the palanquin to reveal the lady inside of it as she gave the clue to them._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Nice, we just needed that. My shoulders are killing me inside!" Bloo stretches and spins his both shoulders.

"Alright, time to go." Mac agreed as they went out of the village.

 _Fast forward, we saw The Imaginary Friends arriving there and took out the garments._

 **Bloo & Mac – checked out at 10:00AM**

"And… we got the worst time to check out." Mac said.

 _When they got into their room, they saw the remaining teams (sans Jeanette who was sleeping) playing and drinking, who just met them some hi-fives and hugs._

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Karl greeted the recently-arrived team.

"It's cool. My shoulder's really sore." Bloo rubs the painful part of his shoulder. "Yeah, it's that sore."

"We are waiting for you to come, so we could just sleep at the same time!" Lincoln said.

"Wow, that's great. But we need some shut-eye." Mac answered while Bloo nodded in agreement.

 _Then we saw the remaining contestants on their pods, trying to cover their sleeping faces. Lori closes the curtain, and the others remained the curtain to the top. It was the right time to put the show in a commercial break!_

* * *

 _9:00AM_

 _The Wrestlers took off to the counter and receives the clue from the counter._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

" _Arigato_!" Karl said as he opens the clue to read. "Make your way to Fujikyu Highlands and search for your next clue…"

" _ **Teams will now drive themselves nearly 80 miles to Fujikyu Highlands to find their next clue. But first, they must get their cars at Sakamoto Parking Building."**_

"Okay, I think that's far, isn't it?" Luke replied.

"Yeah, I think it is. Come on, let's find the cars."

 _After that, they went off the hotel to search for the marked cars. Since it's a kilometer away, they found the building already and picked up their car._

"Whoa, baby…." Karl scans the vehicle because of its color. "It's nice."

 _They both entered the vehicle and talks about their next destination._

"I think I have heard Fuijikyu Highlands…" Karl said.

"Is it in a province or what?" Luke replied.

"Yeah, I think it is. We're going on the expressway."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

 _9:15AM_

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

 _The Siblings are currently on their car and stopped by to ask for some directions. They met a driver in the truck._

"Excuse me, Fujikyu Highlands?" Lori asked the driver.

"Go to expressway." The driver answered in his local accent. "Take 4 and expressway."

"Thank you so much!" She continued driving.

* * *

 _The Wrestlers are now on the expressway as Karl reads the map that he was holding._

"Oh, what do you know? It is an amusement park!"

"Really? Well, that's good! We could be riding the rides, man!" Luke said while still focused on the road.

 _They stopped into a toll gate and Luke grabs the ticket and passes it over to Karl._

"Keep it, dude. Don't do something stupid."

* * *

 _9:30AM_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

 _Their car got out of the garage as Brittany was asking for directions for their next point, as per Jeanette's order. Soon, the former went over to the car and entered._

"Enter 4 and expressway, that's it." She crossed her arms.

"Thank you, associate," Jeanette responded with a smirk and carried on to left the parking building. "You really are improving, huh?"

"Shut up…" Brittany muttered.

* * *

 _The Wrestlers soon later found out that they were kilometers away when they asked a driver on the road. While they digested the good news, they looked over to a mountain that is white-colored on the top._

"That's Mt. Fuji…" Luke announced.

"No _shit_ , Sherlock," Karl replied sarcastically.

Luke frowned. "I really hate you for that."

 **"Sometimes, I wonder what could be the life if Karl's sarcastic attitude doesn't exist? Maybe, I could bury that personality soon…" Luke said in the confessional.  
**

 _While for The Siblings, they learned that they were on the wrong way, according to a local that they have questioned earlier on._

"Alright, we've been on the road for a few minutes and we saw nothing but trees; no lead for the highlands…" Lori said to the camera as she U-turned and moved to the other side of the road.

"What a way to our destination…" Lincoln reacted sarcastically.

"Shush, Lincoln!" She hissed. "I'm concentrating right here!"

* * *

 _10:00AM_

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

 _Their car moved away from the parking as they discussed on their next destination._

"Fujikyu Highlands? That sounds far away from here…" Bloo predicted.

"We'll see if we ask somebody…" Mac responded as they stopped by a convenience store.

* * *

 _The Chipettes were still looking for the signs and they did not know that they entered the expressway._

"Where is that stupid sign?! Come on!" Jeanette yelled.

"Will you please stop complaining about everything?! It's so annoying!" Brittany complained in a mad tone.

"Oh, you're now talking back again? Well, eat my dust!"

"You're at it again! When will you stop being obnoxious?!"

"If you stop crying like a baby! That's when will I stop!"

 _We saw the first glimpse of the amusement park. The recreational venue was wide open, the rides were gigantic, especially the roller coasters. The Wrestlers parked their vehicle as they moved on to the clue box to grab one and open it to read._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Roadblock." Luke started. "Who loves to take twists and turns?"

 _ **"At this Roadblock, one team member will feel their adrenaline rushed on their veins as they will take on a ride! One team member must take a ride from 3 extreme rides – The Pizza, Dodonpa, and Fujiyama. While riding, they must look for a man holding a signage somewhere along these rides. If they have completed the rides, they must tell the message that they have gathered to the park manager. If they got it right, he will hand over their next clue. If they got the wrong answer, they will go back and ride the 3 joyrides once again."**_

"Obviously, I'll do it." Luke volunteered himself.

"Damn it! I would love to go, you know?" Karl disagrees.

"Too late. I just read the task. This should be easy since I'm a big guy!"

 _Luke soon entered The Pizza first, which is a frisbee ride. He sat down on one of the chairs and fastened his seatbelts and plugs in the bar to set things up._

"This is great!" He said to the camera. "I missed riding these things!"

 _Soon as he said that, the ride began to move sideways as Luke prepares for the surprise of the ride._

"Oh, here we go!"

 _The ride went higher and higher as Luke cried._

"This is insane! But I can't see any signboards here!"

 _The Frisbee rotated a full circle as the crowd continues to scream, even the big guy._

"HOLY SHIT!"

 _The ride went on for a few seconds until it swung slowly until it stopped as Luke got off the ride and did not find any lead._

 _As per Karl, he was watching the roller coaster moved at a fast pace.  
_

"I cannot believe that this is a Roadblock!" He said to the camera.

 _Luke, on the other hand, hopped over the next ride – Dodonpa! He buckled up and closed the bar over him._

"Keep your eyes and your ass at all times, 'cause you will never know what will happen next."

 _The ride launched up high at a slower pace. When they got on the launch pad, the sound from the megaphone was counting down to 1. When the aforementioned number hit, they were caught off-guard when the ride launched down as they were crying.  
_

"Oh, my God! This is crazy!"

" **Okay, I did not expect that the ride is that damn fast! I almost lost it." Luke said in the confessional.**

"Whoa, that one' fast!" Karl noticed one of the roller coaster's speed and did not notice his partner was on that ride.

 _The ride was short-lived as Luke stood up from the chair and rubs his head._

"God! That one was a bad ride." Luke said. "Let's end this instantly!"

 _Luke went off and needs to do the final ride. While another team arrived at the amusement park as they parked their vehicle and made their way to the clue box._

"Whoa! Are we doing—"

Lincoln got interrupted by Lori. "I'm pretty sure is." She grabbed a clue from the box and rips it.

"Who loves to take twists and turns?"

"I'll take this one!" Lincoln instantly accepts the challenge and reads the task. "Oh, yeah! This is what I'm talking about!"

"Focus, Lincoln! We need to get out of here quickly!" Lori told him.

"Alright…"

 _Lincoln soon entered the park and started searching for the first ride. Lori went over to Karl who was waiting for his partner._

"Hey there, big sister!" Luke called.

"Don't call me that!" Lori answered while she crossed her arms shyly and turned to the other side.

 _Speaking of partner, Karl's partner prepares for the big one, also known as Fujiyama._

"I think this is where we should find that one. This one's a big roller coaster!" Luke said.

 _Once he utters the word, the ride started off slowly, as usual. When they got on the launch pad, Luke noticed something on his right._

"Hey, look! A signboard… Lake Yamanaka!" Luke declared.

 _The screen showed a man in an engineer attire, holding a signage. The caption was "Lake Yamanaka". Those were the words that were left when the ride dropped down at a faster pace, the drop was long and their bodies became flat.  
_

"Holy crap! This is nuts!"

 _While back to the other rides, Lincoln was enjoying his time on The Pizza where it was now rotating in a full circle._

"YES! OH MY GOD!"

 _Soon, the ride at the roller coaster was finished when the safety crew assists the passengers. Luke got up instantly and saw the park manager._

"Uhh, Lake Yamanaka!"

 _The manager nodded and showed the clue to the big man as he picks it up._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Arigato!" He bowed and exited the ride.

" **My god, what a ride!" Luke quipped in the confessional.**

 _Outside of the amusement park, both Lori and Karl were talking about stuff and continued._

"Oh, wow. So you're jealous of Lincoln because he got the Roadblock?" Karl asked Lori.

"Well, definitely. It's literally amiss when I didn't react too quickly." Lori answered.

"KARL!"

 _Both of them looked back at the source of the call, it was Luke who finished the challenge._

Karl claps and praises his partner. "Way to go, dude!"

"The rides were absolutely bonkers! I cannot believe I just did that!" Luke shared his story and opens the clue to read. "Make your way to the next Pit Stop…"

" _ **Teams will now drive themselves 8 miles to Lake Yamanaka where they will have to choose one of the swan boats at the dock and paddle out through the Swan Ship, the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."  
**_

"Alright! Let's go!" Luke said as they went off

"Hey, see you there!" Karl waved Lori from a distance, who waves back in receipt.

 _The Wrestlers entered their vehicle and soon left off the parking lot._

 _At the second ride, Lincoln was at the launch pad and when the ride suddenly dropped at a crazy speed. The passengers went ballistic at the equation, but for Lincoln, it was his excitement that shows at his face.  
_

"YA-HOOOO!" He cried.

" **I. Cannot. Believe it! That was one of the craziest roller coaster rides that I ever experienced! It's so ridiculously fast. Oh my God!" He admitted in his confessional.**

 _The ride ended as Lincoln jumped off his seat and his mission to find the message is still in play._

"Gotta get that message before Lori's going to turn me into a human pretzel! Even though, I would still love to ride those again!"

 _While another team was shown in their car, getting their way inside of the amusement park._

"Amusement park, huh?" Jeanette said. "Well, I know what will happen next." She smirked evilly and looked back to see Brittany, frowning.

"What?"

 _They soon arrived and parked their car at one of the unoccupied slots. They made their way on the box as Jeanette reads the clue._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Who loves to take twists and turns?"

 _Jeanette shoves the clue to her sister, sighing at the process and move on to the entrance._

 _While at the final ride, Lincoln hopped on to the front seat and prepares himself._

"This is gonna be good! Also, focus, Lincoln!"

 _The ride went off the air and stopped at the launch pad. After a few seconds, the ride dropped down at a great height. Lincoln cried happily as he was still enjoying the ride._

"AHHHHH! Oh my God!"

 _When he opened his eyes, he saw something that gained his interest. He saw a man holding a flyer._

"Lake… Ya-ma-na-ka…" Lincoln then shrugged. "Got it! Let's go!"

 _The ride continued for a few seconds until it stopped. The safety crew assisted the passengers and Lincoln, where he made his way to the park manager to send the message._

"Lake Ya-ma-naka?"

 _The park manager nodded and showed the clue to the white-haired boy, who was jumping in celebration._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Heck yeah! Time to go! I will miss you!" He sent a flying kiss to the ride as he left.

 _The first glance of the Pit Stop was shown. Mt. Fuji was still in sight and the lake was calm. And they were swan boats in the dock. The Wrestlers showed up as they picked one of the boats and began paddling._

"Whoa! Hold your speed, dude! We're about to get drown!" Karl said.

"We could keep it slowly since they are still on the Roadblock," Luke responded.

 _After settling their score to themselves and to the lake, they managed to land on the big swan boat as they climbed upstairs to meet with Phil and the local greeter._

"Yamanakako e yōkoso, welcome to Lake Yamanaka, Japan!" The local greeted the boys.

" _ **Luke and Karl… you are team number one… again!" Phil announced their placement.**_

"Yes!" Karl hi-fives Luke.

"Alright!" Luke hi-fives Karl.

" _ **As the winners of this leg of the race, you won each gift certificates worth $2,500, courtesy of Subway! You can order any food from their menu, but it will depend on the availability of the foods at your stores. You can use the certificates once, so spend it wisely!"**_

"Wow! Way to go off a diet!" Karl chuckled.

" _ **So you're now leading the pack with 3-straight leg victories. How does that affect to your confidence at the upcoming leg?"**_

"I think that's a great sign for a position at the finals. Keeping ourselves focusing on the race is all we need." Luke answered while Karl nods in agreement.

 _ **"Well again, congratulations. I'll see you on the next leg."  
**_

"Thanks, Phil!" Karl received the greeting as they executed their signature taunt.

 _While at the amusement park, The Imaginary Friends landed on the venue as Mac opens the clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"I'll do it!" Bloo responded quickly.

"Then you're on." Mac approved the petition as Bloo made his way inside.

 _While still at the inside of the park, we saw Brittany and the Fujiyama moved in a swift._

"Oh my God! This is so much extreme! AHHHH!"

 _When she opened her eyes, she saw something at the bottom._

"Lake Yamanaka? I think that's it!"

 _The ride slows down as it made its way to the final destination. Brittany stood up by herself and told the park manager the answer. When she gave it away, the park manager quickly showed the clue to the blonde chipette._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Thank you so much!" She bowed her head and left the ride.

 _While Bloo was started to take the ride. As soon as the ride moved sideways, he didn't flinch nor horrified, his face was nonchalant._

"Find that message! Find that message!" He chanted.

 _While at the Pit Stop, The Siblings arrived at the big swan boat and checked in._

" _ **Lincoln and Lori… you are team number two." Phil declared.**_

"Yes!" Both of them reacted together and hi-fived with each other.

" _ **How's the leg for you both?"**_

"Mine's kind of bad, literally," Lori answered first.

"It was fantastic!" Lincoln swayed his fist ecstatically. "I never thought I could ride a large roller coaster in my whole life!"

 _While The Chipettes are on their vehicle and Jeanette was asking to Brittany something._

"Do you know where we turned first when we got here?"

"No! Why would I? I'm not from here!" Brittany answered with anger on her tone.

"Oh, so, I guess I can drive wherever I want so we could be eliminated, huh?"

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Brittany simply answered as she crossed her arms.

 _Jeanette was genuinely surprised at the remark of her sister, but quickly changed her reaction into a frown._

"Alright, let's get lost!"

 _They drove off the parking lot and left the premises._

 _While Bloo did not find any lead at the first ride, he went over to the Dodonpa. The ride began as he tries to focus on the challenge._

" **You know like most people out here…" Bloo started his confession and added. "…I don't care about the rides. It's just it is boring."**

" **Because you're not a human, like us?" Mac responded.**

" **What? No! What the heck is your problem, Mac?"**

 _We now saw the ride dropped down at a crazy speed. Except from Bloo, the passengers were screaming in joy or horror.  
_

Bloo yawned in response. "Nothing here… wait…" He squinted his eyes to see a certain man holding a flyer. "Lake… I don't know! I can't see the next one! Stupid height of mine!"

"That's one big roller coaster right there! I wish I could ride there once." Mac hoped to the gods.

 _The ride ended quickly and also Bloo as he is trying to decipher the message._

"I hope I can read the next word when I get to that large roller coaster."

 _Then enters the ride with ease and sat down to wait for the signal._

 _The Chipettes are currently silent at their car. From this point, they saw a waterway with boats parked in a dock._

"Ooh, lucky. We didn't get lost!" Jeanette broke the silence.

 _Brittany did not respond to the statement, making Jeanette groaned. They left their car and made their way to a boat. Brittany knew what role she was in right now, so she was in charge of steering. They started paddling._

 _At the ride, we saw Bloo exit the ride and went over to the park manager to reveal his answer._

"Lake Yamanaka!"

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

 _The park manager nodded with a clue on his hands, Bloo picks it up as he thanked the manager and left the ride._

 _Unfortunately for the last team, The Chipettes arrived there with different moods on their faces and faced Phil._

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette… you are team number three." Phil announced their placement. "You're still on the race."**_

 _Same time as the last two legs, they aren't satisfied with their placement. And this time, Phil did not add any questions and suddenly Jeanette growled._

"Hey, listen here, you deaf blonde! What's with you with the cheap answers earlier?! Answer me this instant!"

"Because…" Brittany answered softly. "…you're so FUCKING annoying and you're so rude that I cannot take it anymore! You know what I said about earlier when we left at the amusement park? I mean it! But you did not listen to me! I thought you'll follow it! And look where you took us!"

"Wha?!" Jeanette reacted in disbelief. "We did just save a spot for the final three! What are you talking about?! Are you joking with me right now?!"

"I am not! You should have abandoned us in the first place! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!"

"NO! What is wrong with you!"

"That's it! I have enough with you!" Brittany suddenly cried and viciously attacked Jeanette with a vicious head-butt, making the poor victim collapsed.

 _Both Phil and the local saw the whole ordeal as they were shocked at the predicament. Brittany looked down to see Jeanette that she was unconscious, her mood changed from anger to horrified as she knelt down to consult._

"Jeanette! Jeanette!" Her voice was added with worrying huffs. "Oh no, we are so screwed!"

 _From this moment, the screen became slow-mo as it was the time to take a break!_

* * *

 _Back to the show where the first aid respondents came over to the boat to check on the fallen chipette. While Brittany was still in a state of shock after the incident, Phil tries to cover her emotions as he asked the worrying chipette._

" _ **Brittany… since you just attacked your partner physically—"**_

"No! I didn't even mean to do that! I just lost it! It was unintentional!"

" _ **I was gonna say about that but since there's no violation for attacking someone physically and you did it unintentionally, as I see your face… you don't get a penalty. So you're still on the race, if… Jeanette's possible injury could pull you off the race."**_

Brittany's reaction was in shock. "What? What if I actually injured her for real?!"

" _ **Only time will tell…"**_

 _While The Imaginary Friends arrived at the dock and quickly chose their boat and started paddling._

"Let's get this over with, Bloo! We're basically last!" Mac said.

"Yeah, what a great time that we had here. It was majestic and blooming!" Bloo agreed.

" **Well, it was our time to go and oh boy, what an adventure that we had!" Mac said in the confessional.**

" **Yeah, after all, it was a great experience to learn new things or everything!" Bloo added.**

"Give it all, Bloo!" Mac paddled to the limit.

"I'm not giving up! Ahh!" Bloo cried and paddled quickly.

 _After a few minutes, they arrived at the big swan. When they got there, they saw the respondents checking out Jeanette, who was luckily responsive. As soon as they got on the mat, they saw Brittany stared to the ground in a blank state. They were curious at what's happening to the team of Chipettes._

"Yamanakako e yōkoso, welcome to Lake Yamanaka, Japan!" The local greeted the last team.

"Thank you!" Mac bowed.

" _ **Bloo and Mac… you are the last team to arrive." Phil announced.**_

"We know…" Mac somehow smiled and embraced Bloo, who embraced back.

"Wow, this is just unbelievable," Bloo said.

 _While Brittany heard the announcement, she went on to the last team and hugged them both._

"I'm sorry, guys…" She muttered while she started to cry.

Mac responds. "Nah, you don't have to be sorry. We did help you carried your sister and—"

 _He got interrupted by the sharp weeping of the blonde._

"No! I'm so sorry! I'm so screwed up!"

The embrace broke when Bloo asked. "Huh? What do you mean? And what happened to your sister?"

"I… attacked her…"

 _Both boys gasped in reaction._

"What?"

 _Same response for The Imaginary Friends, but however they didn't saw Brittany talked. Even Brittany was now surprised to see that Jeanette was back alive. Brittany suddenly ran and hugs Jeanette tightly, begins to cry again._

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She kept apologizing.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jeanette asked in a muddling tone.

"Huh?" Brittany broke the embrace and was dumbfounded. "You mean, you didn't know what happened this time?"

"What really happened?" Bloo asked.

"Why are you crying, Brit?"

"Huh?!" Brittany noticed that her attitude became normal again and wipes off the excess tears on her tears. "Nothing! Nothing! These guys are last!" She started to chuckle and suddenly changed the topic.

"What?" Jeanette looked over to the other team who were still confused at the moment and suddenly went over them to give a hug. "Wow, guys. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay…" Mac responded and somehow whispers to Bloo. "…she's not evil anymore."

"Yeah…" Bloo nodded.

Jeanette snapped the hug fest when she heard something. "Huh? What do you mean?"

 _Meanwhile, Phil was watching the whole situation the whole time as he coughed hardly to gain the attention of the four individuals._

" _ **Bloo and Mac… you are the last team to arrive." Phil said it again, but soon opens his mouth to reveal their fate at the race.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"…I'm pleased to tell you that this is the final pre-determined, non-elimination leg. So your opportunity at the million dollars is still up."  
**_

 _All of the contestants opened their mouths as they received the news, but they chuckled and embraced once again._

"What the heck just happened? First, we saw drama. And the next, suspense." Bloo commented.

"And now, it's a happy ending," Mac added.

"Wow, you guys. You're still up!" Jeanette congratulated them.

"Yeah, we did not expect the news," Bloo replied.

" _ **This leg has the happy ending. But for Bloo and Mac, they had a bad start at the next leg. And this news will expect to come, so somewhere at the next leg, you'll encounter a speed bump. You must finish it first before continuing racing."**_

"Noted." Mac nodded.

"So, let's spill the pill. What just happened here earlier?" Bloo was still curious.

" _ **Maybe you can answer it, Brittany, if you do rest well first; especially for you, Jeanette. But however, I'll check you out if you can still continue racing."**_

"We'll do. The respondents said that the findings will be shown to us tomorrow." Jeanette commented.

" _ **Okay, and good luck to the next leg. Get ready for an intense battle to get a spot for the final three at the final leg."**_

"Okay!" The quartet nodded in unison.

" _ **I'll see you at the next leg and get some rest."**_

 _Once again, they nodded together as both teams left the swan boat and got their boats parked aside._

 **"Wow, still cannot believe that we're still here!" Bloo said in the confessional.**

 **"Yeah, we are just keeping it straight - we will paved our way to our victory and the million dollars!" Mac added.**

 **"Yeah!"**

 _They soon paddled their way back to end the show._

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

 _ **"Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "Teams will battle it out next leg…"**_

"Ah! This is grueling!" Bloo said while holding something as he stepped down.

"… _ **as teams dived in…"**_

 _We saw Brittany diving with the fishes._

"… _ **and plunged out to the ground!"**_

 _Lori was also holding something and descends a step._

"This is so frustrating! Ugh!"

" _ **To get a spot at the finals!"**_

"Come on, dude! This is for our dream!" Lincoln exclaimed while running.

"This is it! I hope we're good." Karl huffed while running.

" _ **And the double U-turn returns to haunt the teams!"**_

"Should we use it?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

"I don't know!" Jeanette answered.

 _We saw the box opened by an anonymous person and rummages through the pictures of every team._

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Luke & Karl - Roadblocks: Luke 6, Karl 6

2nd: Lincoln & Lori - Roadblocks: Lincoln 6, Lori 5

3rd: Brittany & Jeanette - Roadblocks: Brittany 6, Jeanette 6

4th: Bloo & Mac - Roadblocks: Bloo 5, Mac 7

5th: Alvin & Simon - Roadblocks: Alvin 8, Simon 3 (ELIMINATED)

6th: Marceline & Simon- Roadblocks: Marceline 5, Simon 5 (ELIMINATED)

7th: Eileen & Margaret - Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 6 (ELIMINATED)

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Did you noticed that this leg/chapter is short-length? If yes, because there was nothing interesting happened in the first part of the leg. So I just skipped until they checked out of the hotel. So bear with me, with this one!  
**_

 _ **And holy crap, two legs remaining! I'm actually excited to make the next and the final leg. This will become tougher to write on. So I'm kinda expecting it to finish it, somewhere at first or second week of February. Or… could be earlier as possible!**_

 _ **So stay tuned!**_

 _ **Also, just a heads up. For those who are reading this from the start. I have some questions for you to answer:**_

 _ **First, who will be the three teams that will race for the million dollars?**_

 _ **Next, who will be the winners of the season? Why?**_

 _ **Lastly, if possible, since the second season will be in the making soon… who do you want to be in the race (any fandoms)? Why do you chose him/her? And tell me his/her likes, dislikes, nitpicks, hobbies, personality, etc.**_

 _ **If you can answer it, just drop it on the reviews or sent me a message here at FFN! Maybe I needed the survey just to keep things in tight.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's it for now! See you around!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	11. Let's Quicken The Cleaning!

_**A/N: What is up, guys?! Here I am, introducing the leg that will determine which teams will advance to the finals!  
**_

 _ **My comments to the reviewers for the last chapter:**_

 _ **JMBuilder – Thank you, dude! Appreciated it! Hope you'll like this one! :p**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 ** _Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue_**

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #11 - Let's quicken the cleaning! - Mac**_

" _ **Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil started. "…teams continued their expedition on Japan!"**_

" _ **Hachiko, here we come!"**_

" _ **At the Roadblock, teams took themselves in new heights!"**_

" _ **Oh my God! This is so much extreme! AHHHH!" Brittany yelled in the roller coaster.**_

" _ **While The Wrestlers took the leg at their own hands…"**_

" _ **Way to go, dude!" Karl was praising his partner at the Roadblock challenge.**_

"… _ **and finished first for the third time straight!"**_

"… _ **you are team number one… again!" Phil announced their placement.**_

" _ **Yes!" Karl hi-fives Luke.**_

" _ **Alright!" Luke hi-fives Karl.**_

" _ **While Brittany took her anger to Jeanette, physically…"**_

" _ **Jeanette! Jeanette!" Brittany cried with worrying huffs. "Oh no, we are so screwed!"**_

"… _ **and could possibly cost their shot at the million dollars."**_

"… _ **I'll check you out if you can still continue racing." Phil reminded Jeanette.**_

" _ **Bloo and Mac finished last…"**_

"… _ **you are the last team to arrive."**_

"… _ **but they lived another day!"**_

 _ **"…I'm pleased to tell you that this is the final pre-determined, non-elimination leg."**_

 _ **Both mouths of the said teams were wide open upon hearing the great news.**_

" _ **Four teams remaining… who will make it in the final three? Who will be eliminated… next?"**_

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _The night is still visible at the Land of the Rising Sun. We saw a montage of different buildings of Japan to the crowd waiting for the light to lit up at the stoplight. The slideshow ended in the last leg's Pit Stop. Due to the operating hours of the starting line, it was closed and saw the first team on the mat at the dock as they opened their clue._

 **Luke & Karl – 1** **st** **to depart; 1:49am**

"Fly your way to Brisbane in Australia!" Luke reads the first sentence.

" _ **Teams will now fly approximately 4,500 miles south to Brisbane, Australia! The capital of the state of Queensland and considered as one of the oldest cities of the country. When they arrived there, teams will proceed to the Holiday Inn Hotel where they will find the concierge to guide them into a penthouse where their next clue is hiding." Phil explained the first tip.**_

"Alright, let's get into it!" Luke said as they made their way on their car, which almost covered by ice. They cleaned it up first before proceeding off the road.

"Australia! In Brisbane… this is interesting." Karl said while re-reading the clue.

 **"This leg determines all, determines on who will be advancing to the finals," Luke said in the confessional.  
**

" **From now on, it's time to get serious and be alert at all times!" Karl added.**

 _Another team showed up at the mat as the tall girl ripped the clue to read._

 **Lincoln & Lori – 2** **nd** **to depart; 2:16am**

"Alright, Australia! Something more of an English thing to do."

 _They went on to their car and started moving out of Lake Yamanaka._

" **Team number two, team number two…" Lori mumbled. "We should be team number one this time! Literally!"**

" **We just got to keep it cool and use everything to our advantage! The teams that we're colliding will be tough to defeat!" Lincoln followed.**

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 3** **rd** **to depart; 2:54am**

"Fly your way to Brisbane…" Jeanette reads the clue in a mumbled tone. "Okay, let's go."

" **Wow! These past legs are so penetrating to remember and to talk about! But past is past, let's move on." Brittany changed the topic on their confessional. "Our strategy is somehow to stay low-key, you know… try to avoid the teams and never talked to them."**

" **Yeah, that's our goal right now and the paramedics said that I'm cleared. So, I stay cleared and continue racing. But I still don't remember what happened at the other legs, maybe I'm stressed out or something." Jeanette tries to recall the past, but she didn't find anything on her head.**

"I gotta say being at top four is great!" Jeanette admitted while focusing on the road.

"I know, right?! We have to step up and keep our position on the safest point as possible!" Brittany added. "Let's got top three!"

 _The last team checked out of the mat as they entered their car and left the place._

 **Bloo & Mac – Last to depart; 3:12am**

" **These past two legs were rough, man! We've been almost eliminated… twice!" Bloo said in the confessional.**

" **Because of that, we really need to be aggressive at this leg! All we need is to past the Speed Bump first before anyone arrives there, and we need to do something that will cost the other teams, the shot!" Mac added.**

"Airport's closed right now, isn't it?" Bloo asked Mac.

"From this time, yes. But we need to find a nearby hotel to book our flights quickly before the other teams!" Mac replied.

"Alright, I'll search for it now…" The blue creature currently scans a map on his hands.

 _Speaking of which, The Wrestlers arrived in a hotel to ask the clerk.  
_

"Sumimasen. Shiyō suru denwa ya konpyūtā wa arimasu ka. ( _Excuse me. Do you have any phones or computers to use?_ ) Luke asked in Japanese.

"Hai. ( _Yes._ )" The counter nodded and gestured them to climb to the second floor.

 _They were now on a computer where Karl was typing something._

"Okay. Here's one…" He squinted his eyes to read it clearly. "It's the only one. 7:30pm and the arrival is… 5:40am!"

"Direct flight?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I think this our last time being in first for a leg." Karl was disappointed when he found out that this is the sole flight for the day.

"We'll book it."

 _Karl clicked the button to get their slots as they were successful on getting their seats._

 _7:28PM_

 _All teams are all boarding at the same flight, the camera looked over to the four teams who had different emotions applied to their faces. The Wrestlers looked disappointed, The Imaginary Friends both looking determined, The Chipettes and The Siblings were preparing for this leg. Then the airplane lifted them off to the air._

 _5:42AM_

 _After costing their 10 hours of their existence on the plane, they finally arrived at the city of Brisbane. As the door opened, all of them were running like crazy, just to find taxis._

"Taxi!" Most of them were yelling for the same thing.

 _We saw The Chipettes obtained a taxi as they entered and told the driver their destination._

"Holiday Inn Hotel, please! Drive faster!" Brittany ordered.

"We're in a race, sir," Jeanette added.

 _The Imaginary Friends were trying to occupy a non-vacated taxi as they try to negotiate with the driver._

"Please, just take us there!" Bloo pleaded.

"We're in an important mission!" Mac followed.

"I'm sorry, guys." The driver answered straightly as he drove out of their sight.

"That guy's a jerk," Mac said.

" **Is it me or this curse just shot us through! Every time we try to find some taxis, we always got out of the airport last! This is so stupid!" Bloo vented out at his confession.**

 _While The Wrestlers and The Siblings got their taxis and moved out of the airport._

"Good thing we're not last taking a taxi." Lincoln felt relieved when he saw a team struggling.

"We have to go to Holiday Inn as fast as possible!" Lori told the driver.

"Holiday Hotel? I bet we're going sleeping again!" Karl assumed when he reads the clue again.

"Sounds doubtful," Luke answered.

" **Karl really likes to sleep a lot." Luke elaborated it on his confessional. "He just wants to get things cool."**

 _Finally, after a grueling minute of exploring taxis, Bloo and Mac got their taxis and entered to discuss something._

"Holiday Inn Hotel! Faster than a roadrunner!" Mac requested.

"I'm on it." The driver nodded as he revved up more speed.

 _Both men startled at the sudden acceleration of their vehicle, when they realized that their driver is doing his job, they began to praise him._

"Alright, this guy's killing it!" Mac said.

"Drive us until there at this speed, dude!" Bloo asked for more speed to the driver, who did not respond. "Okay, I think this is fine."

 _While we saw the first glimpse of the Holiday Inn Hotel as The Chipettes arrived there to find a concierge._

"What is a concierge?" Brittany asked.

"I think that's an attendant," Jeanette answered quickly.

"Oh…" Brittany frowned. "They made it even fancier than ever."

 _When they saw the counter, an attendant immediately told them about the next instruction._

"Go to the top floor and find your clue there."

"That's it?" Brittany simply surprised at the tip that they received. "Thanks!"

"Let's go!" Jeanette ordered as they entered an empty elevator, in which Jeanette presses the top button.

 _After a few minutes, they landed on the top to see a closed door with a route marker. They opened it to see that they were on the top of the hotel and both of them noticed that they were two boxes._

"Speed bump." Jeanette reads it clearly. "Nope, that's not us."

"That one!" Brittany made her way to the other box, she opened the clue to say. "Detour."

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

 _ **"Teams will have to choose two physical tasks that require both strength and energy. Their choices – Face First or Foot First?"  
**_

" _ **At Face First, teams will have to complete a face-first rappel from the penthouse to the ground at a descent of 200 feet to receive their next clue. Without the fear of their heights on their resume can make this challenge, less time-consuming."**_

" _ **Foot First requires teams to locate a nearby building that has a route marker flag posted on the top of that building, run on foot downstairs from the penthouse and across the street, then climb 30-stories to the roof where they will find their next clue. This task might be easy on paper, but when performing it, it will take time to walk across the street to the building."**_

"Easy. Let's just to Face First!" Jeanette decided. "At least we won't walk that long. We got to stay put."

"Alright, let's do Face First!" Brittany finally agrees as they went over to the safety crew, who were waiting for them.

" **I better step on this challenge because it will cost us the slot for the top three!" Brittany said in the confessional.**

 _Jeanette announced herself to perform the challenge first and was now wearing her safety gear. She looked down to defeat fear but she looked back to the crew who were preparing for her to go._

"Are you ready to do this, madam?"

"Yeah." She clenched her fist. "Let's deal with this wall!"

"I hope she could make it." Brittany wished as she looked down again to the bottom of the building, which she earned herself a gulp.

 _Unfortunately, The Wrestlers and The Siblings got caught in morning traffic on which teams were upset at this moment.  
_

"Come on, please move!" Lori ordered. "This traffic stinks!"

"Oh, man, we've caught up!" Karl exclaimed.

"For some reason, there's that blonde and her little bro right there." Luke gestured to his left on which the camera saw The Siblings also stuck in the congestion. "But at least we're stuck with another team…"

"But being alone in the road could be a sign, dude!"

"Eh, it could be worst." Luke shrugged.

 _Their faces were shown and the screen became slower as it was the perfect time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back in the show where The Imaginary Friends arrived at the hotel, where they paid their fee._

"Thanks for the shortcut!" Bloo praised.

 _Soon after, the taxi drove off out of the hotel. When they looked back, they saw a person hanging on a rope while descends down with steps on the wall. They immediately assumed that…_

"I think that's the girls, right?" Bloo asked Mac.

"Yeah, so that means…"

"WE'RE GOOD!" Both said simultaneously.

 _They instantly entered the hotel and already entered the elevator. While we see Jeanette was in the middle of the building.  
_

"This has got to end!" Jeanette said confidently.

" **For some reason, I got a big adrenaline rush coming onto me. I don't know why, but it was unexpected to get aggressive." Jeanette admitted in the confessional.**

 _Jeanette hopped a few times to lower herself more, while Brittany was thinking about the different possibilities of this task.  
_

"I cannot wait for me to go there and it's gonna be… horrible…"

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Speed Bump!" Mac quickly grabbed the clue on the signboard.

" _ **After arriving last, Bloo and Mac will have to perform first a Speed Bump in which they will need to finish before continuing racing. At this Speed Bump challenge, they must go to this room and clean up every mess of the room. Once the concierge thinks that the room is spotless, they can carry on racing."**_

"Alright." Bloo reacted.

"Find Room 346…" Mac reads the location. "Let's quicken the cleaning!"

 _They used the elevator once again to find the specific room._

 _Jeanette was finished as she was currently on the ground in which she undressed her gears and looked up to Brittany who was preparing for her turn._

"Hey, Brit! Just stay calm and just follow my eyes straight!" Jeanette shared a piece of advice.

"What?" Brittany wasn't unsure of what she heard.

" **I felt that giving my advice should do the trick! Or I don't know if Brittany could hear my voice." Jeanette said in the confessional.**

"Okay, here I go…" Brittany leaned her one foot to the wall and does the same to the other one as she started her challenge. "Just act still, Brit." She hopped on the wall twice as she continues her progress.

"That's it, Brit! There ya' go!" Jeanette clapped and cheered for her sister.

 _While The Imaginary Friends arrived at their designated room as the concierge was standing beside the door. Both competitors scanned the place carefully._

"Gee, it's not that messy." Bloo was half-assuming, half-concluding.

"I don't know but we didn't even check the bathroom," Mac replied.

 _They entered the bathroom and saw that the tub and the toilet were kind of dirty, the latter has the dirtiest on its insides._

"See?" Mac said.

Bloo sighed. "Okay…"

" **This is like home again… cleaning up the mess… cleaning the toilet…" Bloo recalled in his confessional.**

 _While Brittany was halfway through on finishing the challenge as she took steps carefully to avoid slipping out._

"Why is the sun shines on me? My feet hurt like hell!"

"You're almost there! Keep going!" Jeanette continues to support her sister.

 _Jeanette then saw the two remaining teams running to the hotel._

"Brittany! The others are here!"

"Huh, what?!" Brittany reacted surprisingly. "Holy moly! I got to go straight!"

 **"That was surprising! I rushed the challenge suddenly but I don't know why. I felt pressured and confident!" Brittany said in the confessional.  
**

 _Brittany was gaining more speed as she walked many steps until she jumped to the ground safely, where the crew assisted her on unhooking the gears._

"You did it, Brit! You did it!" Jeanette admires her sister's quick response.

Brittany huffed in reaction. "Wow, that was tough…"

 _The crew gave the clue to Jeanette as the latter rips open the clue to read._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

" _ **Teams will have to find their SUV's at the back of the hotel and travel approximately 20 miles to Mooloolaba Underwater World where they will find the next clue inside."**_

"…Caution – Double U-Turn ahead!"

Brittany gasped. "It's the U-turn! I think this is the right time to use it!"

 _Both girls started running to the back of the building. While the other teams grabbed their clues on the box to read._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Face first or…" Luke reads first.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"…Foot First?" Lincoln finished reading the question.

"We'll do Face First." Lori chose their Detour.

"We have to go to the first one." Both bald men decided to do the former task.

 _While The Chipettes found the cars in the parking but they also found a U-turn board. They went over there to talk about it._

" _ **This is the last U-turn at this entire race. A double U-turn is where teams can pick two teams that they chose to slow down and that team needs to perform both sides of the Detours. Teams better choose wisely, because if they chose a team that already crossed the U-turn post, they will not be affected by it."**_

"Should we use it?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know!" Jeanette answered.

"We will use it, no matter what! We just wanted to keep a top team, struggling!" The blonde chipmunk reasoned.

"O-Okay." Jeanette was unsure of this as she nodded. "So who are we using it?"

 _Brittany opened the box to rummage the pictures of the surviving teams, involving themselves. After a few seconds, Brittany made a quick decision._

"It's them…" She posted the picture of a team into the board.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Luke & Karl – U-Turned by Brittany & Jeanette_**

"We chose them because they are one strong team to beat! They need to be on the same ground as the other teams!" Brittany gave a reason to the camera.

"Sorry, guys! It's the part of the race!" Jeanette added.

"Okay, let's go to the car!"

" **I felt kinda relieved when we U-turned the big guys, we just need a clean race without them, taking over us!" Brittany said in the confessional.**

 _They entered the car as Jeanette took the wheel and left the parking lot and the hotel, a few seconds later. While The Imaginary Friends are still on the Speed Bump, cleaning carefully. Bloo was taking care of the bed, while Mac took charge of the bathroom._

"Ooh, this kind of dirty…" Mac said while shaking the sheet, making him coughed at the process due to the specks of dust that was stored in the bedsheet. "…and dusty." He coughed violently.

"Whoever took this room is somehow didn't break the toilet at all…" Mac said while cleaning the said object while wearing a surgical mask.

 _While in the Detour still, Karl finished the challenge as Luke was preparing for his turn to descend. Meanwhile, Lincoln was on the verge of finishing the task as he took a stomp on the wall._

"Come on, dude! We gotta hustle! More hustle!" Karl yelled over Luke.

"Let's go, Lincoln! Move faster!" Lori cried while waiting for her turn.

"Almost there…" Lincoln took more careful steps as he executed a big hop and landed on the floor safely. "Yes!"

"Alright…" She breathed slowly to get a grip.

 _While Luke started climbing down the building and was making process. Lori then soon followed. While The Imaginary Friends done with their chores and proceeds to clean the floor with the use of two mops._

"I thought this was easy but I guess cleaning could finish the job…" Bloo said to the camera while swiping the water on the floor continuously.

"We got to work harder!" Mac exclaimed.

 _The Siblings and The Wrestlers are currently racing on who's going to finish the Detour first._

"Let's go, Lori! Just don't overdo yourself!" Lincoln cried.

"This is so frustrating! Ugh!" Lori was also holding the rope properly and descends a step.

" **It's hard to concentrate on stepping down because the heat is so scorching through my spin and I cannot hold the rope that much 'cause the heat was absorbing the rope!" Lori said in the confessional.**

"Hey, K! Come on!" Karl shouted.

"I'm on it!" Luke answered as he took more descending steps on the wall.

 _While The Imaginary Friends was now cleansing the wall as they wiped it using cloths._

"I think that's enough, right?" Bloo asked.

"I think so," Mac answered and asked the attendant to check. "Is that enough?"

 _The attendant did not answer it for a few silent seconds as they received the approval from the crew._

"Thanks!" Bloo shook hands with the crew, followed by Mac.

"Come on! Let's catch up!" Mac ordered as they exited the room and went over to the elevator.

 _Somewhere down the road, The Chipettes has no clue on their whereabouts as they discussed this situation.  
_

"We should definitely ask someone," Brittany told Jeanette.

"We're pretty lost for like a few minutes, so yeah, I guess we should stop by," Jeanette answered as they stopped by a gasoline station.

 _Brittany left the car to ask an employee for directions._

"Excuse me, where's the Mooloolaba Underwater World?"

"Uh, you're in the wrong way." The employee responded.

"Wrong way?" The blonde became disappointed when she heard the news. "Thanks."

 _She enters back to the vehicle and looked at her sister who stares at her worriedly._

"We're in the wrong way."

"Really? That's why I didn't see any signs." Jeanette commented.

"Come on! We don't have time!"

"You're not mad at me?" The ponytail-haired chipmunk asked.

Brittany sighed. "No, I'm just stressed out that I cannot talk with you for the rest of the trip.

 _Jeanette felt Brittany as she shrugged it off mentally and moved out of the station to turn around into the other lane. While at the Detour, Luke finished first between them with Lori as the former disassembled his gear; Karl picks up the clue from the crew._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Come on, dude!" Karl exclaimed.

 _Both men left the challenge to advance to the back of the hotel building. While Bloo started climbing down to the building._

"Just do it faster and you're good." Bloo talked to himself as he took a step carefully. "Ugh! This is grueling… already!"

" **I always talk to myself because that is an effective way of conquering something!" Bloo admitted in the confessional.**

 _While The Wrestlers saw the U-turn post they became upset as they groaned badly._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luke's eyes were locked at their pictures at the board.

"Those girls…" Karl muttered.

" **Remember our first confession here?" Luke tries to ask the audience.**

* * *

 _Leg 1 - Confessional before Race_

"… _ **and for those who will step us down, you're all going down!" Luke said.**_

* * *

" **And that is how you gonna deal with us!" Karl continued. "Better watch out!"**

"This sucks…" Luke whispered.

 _The screen suddenly became slow as it was the time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Luke and Karl were still standing at the post as they were thinking of something._

"That's kind of predictable, actually…" Karl said.

"I think that too," Luke replied. "But we need to do something…"

"Yeah, same idea."

 _Karl opened the box and rummaging the three pictures of every team. They had a few seconds to decide on which team should they use it to. After crucial thinking, Karl posted the pictures of a team to the board, followed by their faces below.  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lincoln & Lori – U-Turned by Luke & Karl**_

"Since they are the second most efficient team on this race… we chose them." Luke gave their reason for their decision.

"Yeah…" Karl nodded. "Come on, let's go back!"

 _They run more feet back to the hotel to finished both Detours. While Lori successfully landed on the ground as she undressed her safety gear. Lincoln grabs the clue from the crew's grasp._

"What a challenge…" Lori muttered.

"I know right?" Lincoln reacted the same as he opened the clue. "…U-Turn ahead! Uh-oh! That doesn't sound good!"

"Oh, my God! We gotta go!" Lori suddenly became ecstatic as they left the hotel.

 _While for Bloo, he was already finished dealing with the rappelling. His plan worked somehow and looked up to see Mac preparing to go._

"Hey, if you can hear me, just talk to yourself!"

"What?"

 _Bloo frowned in reaction. While The Siblings got on to the back of the hotel, however, they stumbled upon the U-turn post first to see that their faces were glued to the board. This also made them distressed in the process._

"Of course, of course!" Lori yelled violently. "This is bullshit! Why didn't they choose the other team instead of us?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty disappointed. But we have to move quickly. Let's go!"

" **This is ridiculous!" Lori said in the confessional. "This is just literally inhumane! Why they didn't pick the other ones?!"**

" **I know at some point that we might get caught at the U-turn. But we definitely need to quicken the pace." Lincoln added.**

 _Mac took some steps on the wall as he hangs over the ropes._

"Let's go, dude!" Bloo clapped and cheered for his friend.

"I'm trying!" Mac responded, somehow heard the yell while taking more descending steps.

 _We saw The Chipettes landed in the right place and saw the sign.  
_

"Mooloolaba… 6 miles… we're almost there!" Jeanette called.

 _At the top of the hotel, we saw The Wrestlers exploring the other buildings using a binocular._

"Have you seen anything?" Karl asked.

"Not yet…" Luke answered as he was looking for the route marker flag.

"Darn those kids, we should be leaving here right now!"

 _At the other Detour, we saw Mac on the verge of finishing the task._

"That's it! Follow my lead!" Bloo with the continuous support and faced the camera to say. "Well, it worked out fine!"

"Okay… I'll jump!"

 _Bloo saw The Siblings entered the hotel once again and quickly assumed._

"They must have been U-turned…" He breathed out slowly. "That was good!" He then saw his partner made his way to him as he unhooks and undressed the safety gears.

"Here's your clue." The crew showed the clue as Mac grabs it to open.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Thanks!" Mac began skimming the instructions. "Uh-oh! U-Turn again!"

"Don't worry I saw the siblings entered back!" Bloo announced.

"Really? That's great! Come on, let's get out of here!"

 _They run over to the other side of the hotel. While for The Wrestlers, they looked upon on a certain building that has a flag and thought about something._

"Uhhh… I think that's it over there!" Luke gestured into a building.

"Let me check…" Karl snatched the binocular to see that they found the route marker. "Come on, let's go!"

 _They began dashing towards to the elevator, where they saw The Siblings looking upset at them and gave them a cold shoulder as they ran over to the outside._

"Their faces looked terrifying, but that's actually fine…" Luke said while entering.

 _We saw the first glimpse of the aquarium tunnel of the Mooloolaba Underwater World as The Chipettes got the clue from the box where Jeanette opens it to read._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"It's a Roadblock! Who's not afraid of going back in the water?"

" _ **At this Roadblock, teams will have to test their courage and vigilance as they faced the creatures of the water kingdom!" Phil introduced the Roadblock at the tunnel. "One team member will have to put a scuba diving gear and walk across at the aquarium to get their next clue at this chest. However, they will face not just fishes or stingrays, they will also face the 'giants of the Waterworld' – the sharks and its population of 100!"**_

"Uh, I'm gonna do it!" Brittany volunteered.

"No, Brit! I'll do it! I know animals very well!" Jeanette recommended herself.

"Alright, I guess this challenge could be with the sharks!"

" **I really hate scuba diving. It's one of my worst activities that I attended to, there are sharks or creatures that are too creepy to see on my beautiful eyes!" Brittany said in the confessional.**

"Do it for our team, Jeanette!" Brittany cried while Jeanette was running.

"I will!" Jeanette raised up an approval gesture while not looking back.

 _When they found out that they are not the victims of the U-turn, Bloo and Mac immediately drove off from the hotel to the main road._

"Wow! Do you believe this? We're not U-turned!" Bloo exclaimed while cannot believe that they were not shot by the obstacle.

"I know! That's one so bizarre that this thing happened to us once in months!" Mac said.

"You're not kidding." Bloo nodded.

" **I think this one of the luckiest thing ever…" Bloo described the whole U-turn ordeal.**

 _Both Luke and Karl were crossing a pedestrian lane and still haven't found any sign of the certain building._

"Do you know exactly where it is?" Karl asked while huffing.

"Yeah, I know what it is! We're like, almost there!" Luke answered while continuously jogged.

 _While struggling on finding the building, The Siblings were at the penthouse still needs to sight a flag._

"Where's that damn flag?!" Lori asked Lincoln, who was looking through binoculars.

"I'm trying, Lori! There are too many buildings there!" Lincoln responded in an upset tone.

Lori sighed. "This is really bad…" She covered her face with her hand in disappointment.

 _The screen transitioned to Jeanette where she was on her snorkel gear and was on the platform, was met by the instructor to give her tips on escaping the challenge._

"You only need to walk on the ground slowly… to avoid being caught by the sharks in there." He said in his natural accent. "And put your arms together…"

"Like this?" Jeanette tested and hugged herself to see if this was the right gesture.

"Yes… and if in case a shark is coming to you, just stay calm and stop walking immediately. Got it?"

"Yes, okay." She nodded.

"Now you can go! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" She grinned and nodded.

" **The guide told me everything about the tactics on surviving this task! I don't know if I can make it, but I guess this should be a fascinating Roadblock for me." Jeanette said in the confessional.**

"Here I go…" Jeanette jumped on the tank and landed safely on the sand and began walking cautiously.

 _While The Wrestlers found the building and went to the elevator as they pressed the top button to proceed._

"That was a long walk…" Karl wiped his sweat on his face.

"But that will keep us on safe," Luke said.

 _They arrived at the top and this is where they opened the clue that they received from the other Detour._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Alright, let's go!" Luke said as they went back inside.

 _While the other team on a building saw them._

"There they are! Those backstabbers!" Lori clenched her fist while taking her grudge to the other team.

"Come on! We don't wanna get last!"

"Right!"

 _They left and entered the elevator to catch up to the other team. While a struck of luck entered into a team as The Imaginary Friends arrived at the Water Park where they entered the aquarium tunnel and saw the clue box._

"Alright! Here ya' go!" Bloo ripped the clue off. "Roadblock. I guess I'll do it!"

"Then do it then! Let's go, dude!" Mac started supporting to his partner.

 _While Mac saw Brittany, with the latter's expression at the arrival; she was shocked._

"What the?! You're here already?"

"Well… yeah." The former shrugged.

 _Both of them noticed Jeanette walking on the sand as she was a few meters away from the chest._

"Wow, that really looked dangerous," Mac said.

"Agree." Brittany nodded and suddenly glued herself on the glass. "Let's go, Jeanette! It's in there!"

 _Jeanette seemed to be confident at this moment, she walked with extra speed and got on the chest as she grabbed one, raised her hand to get the signal.  
_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Yes! Now get out of there!" Brittany gestured to go up as Jeanette nodded and swam up carefully.

 _Bloo was also taking notes of the safety precautions on this challenge, he understood it all and quickly entered the aquarium. When he looked down, he saw different creatures there and was amazed by the sight._

" **We know that some people hate underwater. But for me, it is really great! There were different creatures there and if I wish I could touch them, one by one!" Bloo said in the confessional.**

 _Jeanette made her way to her sister as she opened the clue to reveal the next tip._

"Make your way… TO THE NEXT PIT STOP!"

" _ **Teams will now travel on foot by the marina to Mooloolaba Yacht Club, the last team to check in here,**_ _ **will be** __**eliminated!" Phil zoomed out to reveal that he was on the second floor of the bar of the Yacht Club.**_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Yes!" Brittany cheered ecstatically. "Come on! We're going there!"

 _They left Mac who was still sighting his partner and now clearly see Bloo walking at a snail pace.  
_

"Why is he so slow?" He asked himself.

 _Meanwhile, The Siblings arrived at the top of the building where they opened their clue._

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in Last Place**

"Okay, let's rush!" Lori ordered as they both left the top floor already.

 _The Wrestlers were on the main road towards their next destination as they discussed the current leg._

"We're going on Mooloolaba Water Park…" Karl re-reads the clue. "I'm still nervous though…"

"Don't worry, dude. Don't be scared, let's just get this leg over and we fear nothing!" Luke comforted his partner while concentrating on driving.

"This leg was so excruciating! I don't know what will be the next task…"

 _The Chipettes are having a hard time finding the Pit Stop._

"Where is that place? It has got to be somewhere…" Jeanette said while looking at the dock.

"Ugh! When we did all at first place and we're lost at the last minute possible! What are the chances? This sucks!" Brittany threw her tantrum badly.

"We have to look for more!"

"This is unbelievable!"

 _The screen covered Brittany's rage fest as the screen went black; indicating a commercial break!_

* * *

 _We go back and saw Bloo grabbed the clue from the chest and waited for the sea creatures to flee from his route to the top. When the coast was clear, he started swimming upwards._

" **Weirdly, sharks didn't look at me for some reason. Am I their lost family member?" Bloo joked from the confessional.**

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Way to go, dude!" Mac praised Bloo at his succession at the challenge where the latter opened the clue.

"PIT STOP! Holy moly! We have to go!"

"We really are!"

 _They began leaving the water park. While The Siblings are on their vehicle, talking at their current state while in the midst of traffic._

"We have to get our grip on! Or else, we lose!" Lincoln waving his hands to gather the attention on Lori.

"I know! We just have to beat the traffic and them!" Lori was referring to The Wrestlers.

"This is gonna be crucial…" Lincoln muttered.

 _While The Imaginary Friends luckily found a local and asked the man about the whereabouts of the Pit Stop._

"Excuse me, where is the Yacht Club here?" Mac asked.

"It's straight, but walking could take a mile." The Aussie man answered.

"Thanks!" Bloo complimented.

 _As per The Chipettes, they also found a man, who seemed a worker on the water park._

"Do you know Mooloolaba Yacht Club?" Brittany asked innocently.

"It's straight ahead but it is far." The worker answered properly.

"Thank you so much!" Jeanette showed gratitude to the working man and moved on.

 _In a span of minutes, both teams were in sight for the Pit Stop and saw Phil on the rooftop of a cafeteria._

"I think he's there!" Jeanette assumed.

"Oh look, there it is!" Bloo concluded.

"Let's push!" Mac ordered as they upgraded their speed.

"Come on! We can be there first!" Brittany said while gaining speed.

 _For a few seconds, the cameraman ran first to cover the suspense once more as a team arrived at the Pit Stop.  
_

"Welcome to Brisbane, Australia!" The owner of the yacht club greeted the team.

"Thank you!" Both of them greeted back and bowed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Bloo and Mac… you are team number…" Phil slowly raises his hand to gesture their position. "…one!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 1** **st** **Place; arrived at 9:11am**

"Hoooooo!" Bloo cooed happily. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Yes!" Mac simply jumped in reaction.

" _ **You are the first team to enter the final leg and will have a chance to win the million dollars! Congratulations!"**_

"Thank you so much!" Bloo suddenly hugged Phil, in which he embraces back.

"Wow! We actually thought we're going here by last again." Mac joked. "But I guess that's not the case anymore!"

"Yes!"

" _ **And here comes another team behind you, guys…"**_

 _The Chipettes came a minute short to the boys, who looked at them checking in at the mat._

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette… you are team number two! You're one of the three teams that will race at the final leg for the million dollars. Congratulations!"**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette- 2** **nd** **Place; arrived at 9:12am**

"Thank you, Phil!" Jeanette complimented the host.

"Second again?!" Brittany complained in disagreement. "How did that happen… again?!" She wandered around the competitors.

"At least, we're in at the final leg…"

"Right! But we must be first this time, but that's not happening!"

"We will try at the next leg."

"Alright! We will!"

" _ **Uhm, guys? Who do you think will be the third team to arrive?"**_

"That's questionable…" Jeanette rubbed her chin to think.

"I think we'll go with The Siblings!" Bloo chose.

"Yeah, they look stronger." Mac agreeing to the decision.

"Eh, that's a description under the big guys!" Jeanette disagreeing at their pick.

"Yeah, I mean we did U-turn them. That's why we're here!" Brittany also agrees at the remark of Jeanette.

"Nah, not a chance." Bloo waved Brittany off.

"Wanna bet?" Brittany asked Bloo with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure. Deal." Bloo crossed his arms.

"I'll bet that we will win this game and you don't!"

"Oh, so that's how you play the game?" Bloo also smirking evilly. "Deal. Bring. It. On."

 _While Mac and Jeanette were blankly staring at their respective partners. They looked on each other to say something._

"Uh… good luck?" Mac was unsure at his statement.

"Yeah, good luck too." Jeanette offered her hand to Mac, in which he received kindly.

"See you at next leg!"

 _After beating the traffic, both The Wrestlers and The Siblings arrived simultaneously at the Water Park where they grabbed their next clue in the box._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Roadblock. Who's not afraid of going back in the water?" Karl reads the question.

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in Last Place**

"I think you could do this one, Lincoln," Lori said.

"I have never experienced anything swimming with the fishes… but okay…" Lincoln simply accepted the challenge.

"I'll do it. Since I looked like a Cyclops of the sea." Luke volunteered.

 _Lincoln arrived at the tank first while Luke soon followed. The former moved on the water and slowly descends to the water grounds where he saw a school of fishes, while Lori watches him swimming with the creatures. Luke came into the water also, descending to the ground, he saw his partner and waved at him.  
_

"Come on, dude! Let's go!" Karl cried but his partner did not hear him yell.

"Let's go, Linc—I mean…" Lori forgot about how he cannot hear her voice inside the aquarium. She gestured to go faster.

 _Lincoln received the message clearly as he started walking, as per safety. Luke also followed._

 **"I wish they were no sharks in there because I'll might pass the white-haired kid. That's pretty an obstruction." Luke said in the confessional.  
**

" **I feel like if they were no sharks in the tank, I could actually get that clue in no time. Well, that sucks." Lincoln said in the confessional.**

 _Lincoln almost got caught by a stingray underneath him, Lori became surprised at the moment._

"I would never, ever hop on an aquarium like that… literally."

 _The white-haired boy caught the clue and celebrated quickly. He ascends back to the top and removes the scuba glasses.  
_

He breathed heavily and focused on the camera. "That was good! I almost tensed up when that stingray showed up!"

 **Lincoln & Lori – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

 _Lincoln walks away from the tank to meet Lori. As for Luke, he also got the clue and swam upwards back to the tank._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in Last Place**

"We still have some time to catch those two!" Luke said as he ran away from the tank to meet Karl.

 _Both Lori and Lincoln are few distances ahead between as they are currently running outside of the vicinity of the part to get some directions to the next Pit Stop.  
_

"Where is that Pit Stop? The name's must be here somewhere!" Lori exclaimed.

"There's have to be here somewhere!" Lincoln said.

 _They proceed to search for the Pit Stop. While The Wrestlers are still a few feet away from the other team, but this time they went for the other way.  
_

"Where did the other two go?" Luke asked.

"I bet they're not onto us. They had their own plans!" Karl answered. "It is better to go on the independent way!"

"Come on! It's gotta be here somewhere."

 _Both teams were caught on cam asking the locals for a guide._

"I think I saw some people on there." The local gestured straight ahead.

"You sure?" Lincoln was skeptical at the details.

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you, sir!" Lori said as they moved on.

"It's over there! Straight ahead but just a mile ahead." Another local answered for The Wrestlers.

"Thanks, dude! We appreciated it." Luke then looked back at Karl. "Dude, that's gotta be it."

"It's our last chance of survival!" Karl exclaimed.

 _Both teams were now seen on the screen, making it a double-screen. Both teams' sweats were showing and their speed is getting faster and faster. After a few seconds, both teams eyed on a cafeteria with a second floor nearby the yachts. When their vision's visible, they all saw Phil at the rooftop. At this moment, the race became more intense as their speed is getting quicker._

"There's Phil!" Luke cried.

"This is it! I hope we're good." Karl huffed while running.

"Come on, we got to be quicker than the wind!" Lori said.

"Come on, dude! This is for our dream!" Lincoln accidentally referred her sister as a _he_. But he didn't have the time to elaborate it.

 _We saw Phil and the owner of the Yacht Club looking at a team that will arrive at them in a few seconds. The cameraman first climbs upstairs to capture the suspense. That team stomped at the mat and looked at Phil, who has a skeptical look on that team and gave them a big eyebrow furrow.  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Tough day, huh?" Phil asked the team.**_

"Yes." One of them answered while panted.

" _ **Luke and Karl… you are team number three!"**_

 _Both men were shocked at receiving the news and suddenly hi-fived and chuckled._

"You're kidding me, right?" Luke asked unsurely.

" _ **No. No, I'm not." Phil replied in a serious manner. "And also, you are the last team to grab the opportunity of winning the race and the million dollars. Congratulations!"**_

"Wow." Karl's face didn't erase his surprised face. "I still cannot believe what happened this leg!"

"Me too!" Luke nodded in agreement. "There's so many highs and lows that I cannot remember! But we made it through…"

 _Unsuccessful day for the last team as they arrived at the mat with smiles on their faces. It cannot tell if they are optimistic or not._

"Welcome to Brisbane, Australia!" The owner of the yacht club greeted the team.

"Thanks!" Lincoln bowed his head.

" _ **Lincoln and Lori… you are the last team to arrive… And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."**_

"It's kind of expected." Lincoln closed his eyes to looked at Lori who was on the verge of breaking off her emotions.

"Lincoln…" Lori suddenly hugged Lincoln and began whimpering under the fabric. "I-I-I'm so sorry…"

"I-I'm sorry too…" Lincoln cannot fight his emotions also and decided to cry under Lori's.

" _ **Guys, I'm so sorry but your adventure ends here… you are definitely one of the strongest teams that I have met as of this race…" Phil tries to comfort both siblings, in which they looked back and smiled.**_

"Thanks, Phil… that feels much better…" Lori then looked to Lincoln, who smiled and gave her another hug.

" **Wow… after eleven legs and we almost got some seats at the finals! But I guess that didn't happen…" Lincoln said in the confessional.**

" **Yeah, but I think third runner-up has some nice touch to our accolades. Especially for you, Lincoln." Lori winked at her little brother.**

" **R-really?" He was flattered by Lori's statement.**

" **Yep."**

" **After all, we have some moments here and took it like adventurers…"**

 _The screen showed their best moments on the entire race, especially their only leg victory._

" **Yeah, I will always remember this race…" Lincoln said the last words before they left the mat.**

* * *

 **Luke & Karl**

"This is it… our chance to prove ourselves that we are the best team in the world!" Karl said.

"That statement right there… is not a promise, it is a spoiler." Luke added.

* * *

 **Brittany & Jeanette**

"We somehow just passed every obstacle…" Brittany said.

"Except the next one, it's going to be a tough leg and we must win this thing…" Jeanette elaborated and smacked her fist at her palm to prove her point.

* * *

 **Bloo & Mac**

"We are definitely ready for this!" Bloo exclaimed.

"We should really be taking our names into the limelight and get that million dollars! It's going to be a sweet moment if that happens!" Mac added.

* * *

 **Luke & Karl**

"We're wrestlers and we're not here just for breaking hearts of some teams, we're here to dominate!" Luke said.

"And that's an understatement of the year, folks!" Karl agreeing to the statement.

* * *

 **Brittany & Jeanette**

"We may be singers but our heart's bigger! We will use it to keep us on track! If we win, the singers will always be recalling us on every moment they saw us!" Brittany said.

"If they can deal us physically, we can fight back mentally." Jeanette lightly taps her side of her head.

* * *

 **Bloo & Mac**

"We always got underestimate by some people because of our sizes… but it doesn't matter! Size could actually be a factor at this race." Bloo said.

"Yeah, if anything else, those teams can bring it up to the skies!" Mac added.

* * *

 **Luke & Karl**

"We will win that one million dollars and we will proclaim as the best tag team of the world!" Karl exclaimed as they both shared their signature taunt on one another.

* * *

 **Brittany & Jeanette**

"I and Brittany are going to win this for our pride and for our family!" Jeanette looked up and put her fist on her chest to prove her point.

* * *

 **Bloo & Mac**

"We are prepared what's coming to us and we will show them who's the boss of the race!" Mac said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

 _The screen showed the finalists to give their final thoughts on the final leg._

"We are ready…" Mac started.

"…to be challenged…" Jeanette added.

"…at everything at our advantage!" Karl continued.

"We will win that…" Brittany continued.

Then, Bloo. "…one million dollars…"

Luke finishes it with – "…and…"

" _ **THE AMAZING RACE!" All of them said in unison.**_

* * *

 _ **SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

 _ **"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.**_

 _ **"On the next episode of The Amazing Race…" Phil paused. "The final three teams will collide…"**_

 _We saw Brittany, Karl and Bloo glared at one another in a narrow place filled with people._

"… _ **and put their friendship aside."**_

"Come on! We don't want to get passed by those big losers!" Brittany told the driver.

" _ **As they will challenge their physicality…"**_

 _We saw Bloo and Mac running, chasing the objects that were flown out by the wind._

"Come back, here!" Mac exclaimed while running.

… _ **and their mentality!"**_

"This isn't right! I forgot which is one is which! Damn it!" Luke vented out as he was figuring out something.

" _ **Who will succeed…"**_

 _The screen captured three teams riding in different transportations. The Chipettes were using bikes, The Wrestlers were on the speedboat, and The Imaginary Friends were on the bus._

… _ **and who will win the first season of The Amazing Race?"**_

"… _ **you are the first and official winners of The Amazing Race!" Phil congratulated the anonymous team on the mat.**_

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

1st: Bloo & Mac - Roadblocks: Bloo 6, Mac 7

2nd: Brittany & Jeanette - Roadblocks: Brittany 6, Jeanette 7

3rd: Luke & Karl - Roadblocks: Luke 7, Karl 6

4th: Lincoln & Lori - Roadblocks: Lincoln 7, Lori 5 (ELIMINATED)

5th: Alvin & Simon - Roadblocks: Alvin 8, Simon 3 (ELIMINATED)

6th: Marceline & Simon- Roadblocks: Marceline 5, Simon 5 (ELIMINATED)

7th: Eileen & Margaret - Roadblocks: Eileen 3, Margaret 6 (ELIMINATED)

8th: Susan & Mary - Roadblocks: Susan 5, Mary 2 (ELIMINATED)

9th: Mr. Bean & Irma - Roadblocks: Mr. Bean 3, Irma 2 (ELIMINATED)

10th: Joey & Marky - Roadblocks: Joey 2, Marky 3 (ELIMINATED)

11th: Robin & Cyborg - Roadblocks: Robin: 2, Cyborg: 2 (ELIMINATED)

* * *

 _ **A/N: Holy crap! We are an episode away to determine the winners of the first season of TAR:TC!  
**_

 _ **Since we are down to the final leg, I will separate the final leg into parts. It could be 2 or 3 parts, depends on time and motivation. And the reason for that is to keep the suspense lived up, if possible… and just to make sure all the readers can read it quickly and easily, since making a long chapter could last days or forever!**_

 _ **Meanwhile, just to remind you. I just wanted to know who are your bets to become the winners of the million dollars? Let me know in the reviews or in private messages.**_

 _ **And also, since the second season will be in the works soon… who do you want to be in the race (any fandoms)? Why do you choose him/her? And tell me his/her likes, dislikes, nitpicks, hobbies, personality, etc. Put it in the reviews or in DM's!**_

 _ **Both questions are optional, it's up to you if you want it confidential or not!**_

 _ **That's it for now and stay tuned for the final leg of TAR:TC! And I'll see you soon!  
**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	12. Let Us Go To Our Victory! Part 1

_**A/N: What's it to ya, guys? It's finally here! We've been waiting for this for a long time and here it is! The first part of the finale of TAR:TC! Like I said, I'll separate this leg into parts since it's a long, long leg, might I add up.**_

 _ **My comments to the reviewers for the last chapter:**_

 _ **JMBuilder – Thank you for the bet! I'll hope your pick wins! Like and follow this story so you can follow it, whenever I'm updating it!**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #12 (Part 1) – Let us go to our victory! - Luke**_

 _ **"Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil kicking things off. "…11 teams began a race of a lifetime!"**_

 _ **"GO!" Phil swiped his arm down and teams began running.**_

" _ **In the beginning, teams struggled earlier…"**_

 _ **"Sheesh! This is so hard to find!" Susan said in an angry voice while desperately checking every reading material.**_

 _After that statement, some books are starting to fall from their position and some of the team members are in deep, deep trouble; groaning in annoyance._

 _ **"How am I gonna go faster?" Irma started to sound eerie as she began crying.**_

 _The screen transitioned to Lincoln, who was checking his ankle for any severity of a possible injury._

 _ **"This is punishment in my ankle! Dang, it! Gotta get going!"**_

" _ **As the race continues, they made bad decisions…"**_

 _The Wrestlers were struggling at the Detour challenge in Zimbabwe and shared their sentiments._

 _ **"…are we missing something?" Luke said.**_

 _ **"I-I don't know. I'm gonna keep digging here and while you, doing nothing!" Karl started to become annoyed.**_

 _ **"Whoa, chill down. I'm just asking." Luke tries to comfort his partner with his hands.**_

 _ **"Then go back finding one!"**_

 _ **"Okay, okay! Geez, Karl."**_

 _At the 4_ _th_ _leg, Lori became frustrated then began to felt the regret on her decision._

 _ **"Ugh! This is so bad!" Lori said and growled.**_

 _ **"Lori, just calm down, we're finishing painting though." Lincoln tried to calm her.**_

 _ **"You're right, Linc. We should take the other Detour challenge." Lori admitted. "…sorry."**_

 _Meanwhile, in Chamonix, Margaret became annoyed when The Chipmunks ended their Detour challenges and this made her upset.  
_

 _ **"Ahhh! I forgot they have that stupid pass! We're so stupid!"**_

 _ **"Yo, chillax. We just need to stack these sticks and we're going to the walls." Eileen comforted her partner verbally.**_

"… _ **serious altercations…"**_

 _In the first Japan leg, Brittany released her vicious rage and took things to the limit, orally._

 _ **"…that's our friend and neighbor right there! OUR. FUCKING. FRIEND!" Brittany vented her legitimate frustrations over Jeanette.**_

 _While stuck in a waiting queue for taxis at Lisbon, Bloo became enraged at the predicament._

 _ **"GAH! Why are they getting that fast?"**_

 _ **"Geez, calm down a bit. We could—"**_

 _ **Mac tries to settle down Bloo but he got interrupted. "Come on! There is no time for the calming part, we gotta move or we're going down to the bottom!" He started running.**_

 _ **Mac facepalmed. "Oh Lord, please let this be temporary, I'm getting stressed right now… geez…"**_

"… _ **and experienced memorable places."**_

 _At the 5_ _th_ _Leg in Africa, Jeanette was mesmerized by the sight and the lions who were beside them._

 _ **"This is amazing!"**_

 _4_ _th_ _Leg's Roadblock challenge was Alvin's best moment as the screen captured his great expression of the challenge._

 _ **"Here we go!" Alvin said as the plane takes off and shouted to the sky. "Woo!"**_

 _The screen transferred back to the 2_ _nd_ _leg where some of the teams were stunned by the unique designs Costa Rica's souvenirs and lights._

 _ **"Kinda cool, isn't it?" Marky asked Joey about the lanterns.**_

 _ **"Yeah," Joey nodded in agreement.**_

" _ **As the competition progresses, 8 teams did not have the chance to be in the finals."**_

" _ **Robin and Cyborg…"**_

" _ **Joey & Marky…"**_

" _ **Mr. Bean & Irma…"**_

" _ **Susan and Mary…"**_

" _ **Eileen and Margaret…"**_

" _ **Marceline and Simon…"**_

" _ **Alvin and Simon…"**_

" _ **Lincoln and Lori…"**_

"… _ **you have been eliminated from the race."**_

 _All of the eliminated teams had their wholesome moment when they got mentioned._

" _ **Friends and Pro Wrestlers, Luke and Karl was a big threat to the other racers when first introduced…"**_

 _ **"…we still have the same plan and that is to win more Tag Belts and of course... The Amazing Race!" Karl said in their introductory confession.**_

 _ **"And for those who will step us down, you're all going down…" Luke added and threatened. "…all of us!"**_

 _They executed their trademark taunt to the camera._

" _ **They started the first leg in jeopardy…"**_

 _ **"There's no way we would find it fast!" Luke stated while rummaging an aisle full of magazines.**_

 _ **"We gotta hurry, man!" Karl instructed as Luke followed and started to run out of a restaurant.**_

 _The aforementioned team was seen checking in for Phil._

"… _ **you are team number ten! You are still racing!" Phil announced their position.**_

 _ **"We'll take it!" Karl accepted as they both used their hands to perform their gesture once again.**_

"… _ **as the race continues, they slowly climbed up to the top of the mountain because of their clear communication and their great strength..."**_

 _We sighted the men talking with one another on various legs and their actions at the tasks. Especially at the 4_ _th_ _leg where they finished first at the Detour._

 _ **"Come on, man! This should be light." Karl said while carrying a basket**_

 _ **"I'm trying!" Luke replied while trying not to be exhausted.**_

"… _ **that made them victors for several legs."**_

"… _ **you are team number one!" Phil raised his finger as he announced their placement at Leg 4.**_

"… _ **you are team number one!" Phil declared their victory at Portugal**_

"… _ **you are team number one!" The host announced their win over the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Japan Leg.**_

" _ **Will they add another achievement on their accolades and become the winners of The Amazing Race?"**_

 _ **"Luke and Karl… you are team number one… again!" Their streak continued at the next leg.**_

 _Both men exclaimed "YES!" and executed their high fives to each other._

 _ **"I think that's a great sign for a position at the finals. Keeping ourselves focusing on the race is all we need." Luke answered while Karl nods in agreement.**_

" _ **The Singing Chipette Sisters, Brittany, and Jeanette was the most inconsistent team on the final three! Because of their misunderstandings…"  
**_

 _ **"Jeanette, please get off of me! You're useless!" Brittany ranted as Jeanette became shocked at the remark.**_

 _ **"Jeanette..." Brittany muttered as she tried to hold her onto one of her shoulders and Jeanette flinched.**_

 _ **"Please just give me some lonely time, please? I'm trying to figure what was the mistake that I made into you." Jeanette replied when she looked back to the window of the bus.**_

"… _ **an injury that almost cost them the race…"**_

 _Jeanette got fell flat onto her face as soon as she stood up, Brittany saw that her forehead has a small volume of blood dripping down and a small bump._

 _ **"I-I'm okay. H-how did I get fall that hard?" Jeanette rubs her head and screamed in pain.**_

"… _ **and a violent play of emotions!"**_

 _ **"Wha?!" Jeanette reacted in disbelief. "We did just save a spot for the final three! What are you talking about?! Are you joking with me right now?!"**_

 _ **"I am not! You should have abandoned us in the first place! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" Brittany argued relentlessly.**_

 _ **"NO! What is wrong with you!"**_

 _ **"That's it! I have enough with you!" Brittany suddenly cried and viciously attacked Jeanette with a vicious head-butt, making Jeanette collapsed.**_

 _Brittany's face went from rage to horrified when she saw her sister lying down unconscious._

 _ **"Jeanette! Jeanette!" Her voice was added with worrying huffs. "Oh no, we are so screwed!"**_

 _ **"After things cooled off between them, they began to bounce back to the competition…  
**_

 _ **"Just act still, Brit." She hopped on the wall twice as she continues her progress of descending down.**_

 _ **"That's it, Brit! There ya' go!" Jeanette clapped and cheered for her sister.**_

"… _ **and this made them secured a spot for the final three and made them the first all-girl team to enter the final three!"**_

 _ **"Brittany and Jeanette… you are team number two!" Phil declared their position.**_ _ **"**_ ** _You're one of the three teams that will race at the final leg for the million dollars."_**

 _ **"At least, we're in at the final leg…" Jeanette said.**_

 _ **"Right! But we must be first this time, but that's not happening!" Brittany replied.**_

 _ **"We will try at the next leg."**_

 _ **"Alright! We will!" The blonde chipmunk nodded gleefully.**_

" _ **The odd team of Bloo and Mac, The Imaginary Friends, always struggles on vehicles…"**_

 _The screen showed them still searching for a cab in the vicinity of France's airport._

 _ **"This place is huge, dude! We will never find that faster!" Bloo said.**_

 _ **"Don't be a downer! We could just search around here." Mac commented.**_

 _ **"Alright, alright, we'll take your shots." Bloo frowned.**_

 _Next was the Portugal leg where Bloo asked the driver to take them to the Pit Stop._

 _ **"Hey sir, you know Castelo des Mouros?"**_

 _The driver nodded but however, they didn't buy the answer._

 _ **"We're really in big trouble," Mac concluded.**_

" _ **But they did not show any serious drama as they kept going through despite their differences…"**_

 _ **"Let's get this over with, Bloo! We're basically last!" Mac said.**_

 _ **"Yeah, what a great time that we had here. It was majestic and blooming!" Bloo agreed while paddling in a lake.**_

" _ **Showing their passion and their fun spirit led them to their major victories…"**_

 _They both gasped and jumped when their placement was called. Then Bloo punched Mac in the shoulder, earning a yelp._

 _ **"Oh my God! Is this real? First?" Bloo said ecstatically.**_

 _ **"Yes, it's real and serious." Phil nods.**_

 _ **"Ohhh!" They both hi-fived in the air in unison.**_

" _ **...and to the finals!"**_

 _ **"Bloo and Mac… you are team number…" Phil slowly raises his hand to gesture their position. "…one!" Phil announced their placement.**_

 _ **"Hoooooo!" Bloo cooed happily. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"**_

 _ **"Yes!" Mac simply jumped in reaction.**_

" _ **One of these teams…"**_

"Gooooo! Goooo! Drive!" Bloo chanted while standing on a post.

"… _ **will take home the million dollars…"**_

"This is so hard!" Brittany cried while thinking beside the people in her radar.

"… _ **and will be crowned the inaugural winners…"**_

"I think that's it…" Jeanette assumed that she was finished doing a task.

"… _ **of The Amazing Race!"**_

"Come on, please be let right this time!" Karl checked on the matter that he gathered.

" _ **Find out…"**_

"Damn it!" Luke cursed while figuring out something.

"… _ **next!"**_

"Yes!" Mac jumped in celebration.

 _ **(The intro is on the first chapter)**_

 _The show kicked off when a montage of destinations that teams passed over was caught. Then we saw a fleet of yachts anchored at the shore and out comes Phil who was looking over to the water transportation vehicle._

" _ **This is Mooloolaba… a suburb town on the Sunshine Coast of Queensland. This town is the home to a large fleet of fishing vessels. And the main headquarters of the said vessels is located here… at Mooloolaba Yacht Club and it is the final Pit Stop of this race around the world." Phil narrated the former Pit Stop for the last time. "Which team will succeed on conquering this final leg? Who will cross the finish line first?"**_

" _ **Bloo and Mac arrived here first at 9:11am and will depart at 9:11pm…"**_

 **Bloo & Mac – 1** **st** **to Depart; 9:11pm**

"This is it!" Mac said while he opens the clue to read. "Make your way to your final city destination, Miami!"

" _ **Teams will now travel almost 15,000 miles by plane to The Magic City – Miami, Florida! Once arrived, they must make their way by taxi 4 miles to Knight Concert Hall where they will find their next clue." Phil gave the details for their first tip.**_

"Okay… here we go!" Bloo cried as they left the mat to find a cab.

" **This is it. Winner takes all! There's no turning back!" Mac said first in the confessional.**

" **We're going to get that money and we will consume every energy that we had!" Bloo added with confidence.**

" **Ooh… I like that."**

" **Thanks!" The blue creature grinned innocently.**

 _They got inside of a taxi where they asked the driver._

"Is the airport still open here?" Bloo asked.

"Yes." The driver nodded.

"We'll go to the International Airport, please," Mac ordered which made the driver nodded.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 2** **nd** **to Depart; 9:12pm**

 _Brittany opened the clue and reads it aloud._

"Make your way to your final city destination, Miami!"

"Ooh, Miami. I like the sound of it." Jeanette gave herself a satisfying smirk.

 **"We survived every leg! We never won a leg! I cannot contain my feelings over those matters! That was a crucial round of challenges and a dumbstruck of bad luck!" Brittany said in the confessional.  
**

" **Good thing, we still had our trust inside and we cannot go beyond our emotional distress this time around!" Jeanette added.**

 _They obtain a taxi and both girls entered the cab and quickly interrogated their driver._

"To the airport… make it faster!" Jeanette commanded as they left the yacht club.

 **Luke & Karl – Last to Depart; 10:24pm**

"Miami, baby!" Karl exclaimed while scanning the details of the clue.

"Let's go!" Luke invited Karl as they went over to a taxi and put their baggage on the back of the car.

" **It's all about the final leg… us against the underdogs…" Luke said in the confessional.**

 **"You know that we can easily outlast those other teams," Karl replied.  
**

" **If the challenges aren't that hard, then we can overboard them for good and win the one million dollars!"**

" **Oh, yeah…" Karl nodded.**

"Is the airport open at this time?" Luke asked the driver.

"It's twenty-four hours." The driver answered quickly.

"Oh, okay. Then send us at the departure, international." Karl told their destination to the driver who nodded.

 _At the airport, both The Chipettes and The Imaginary Friends arrived at the same time where they are on the same boat on a kiosk, negotiating a flight to USA._

"What's the possible earliest flight for Miami?" Mac asked.

"Uh, let me see…" The attendant was typing until she found something. "…there is no direct flight for Miami. All you need to do is book a flight in Los Angeles."

"You mean we're going back there?" Bloo was instantly surprised at the remark.

"I think so," Mac answered. "So what time is the earliest?"

"There is 2 of them. One of them was earlier than the other one but you'll land first on Sydney then Los Angeles and its departure is 7:35AM and the arrival is 9:08AM…" The clerk gave the first option out.

"Then what's the second?"

"It proceeds to Los Angeles already then Miami. Departure is 11:20AM and—"

"Hold it right there!" Bloo interrupted the attendant with his palm and looked back to his friend. "Let's take the 7 one, right?"

"Well, that's our only hope and we're all in that flight." Mac shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Damn!"

 _Both teams purchased the 7:35AM flight and all of them needed to find a place to sleep._

" **When we knew that it was going in Miami, we almost lost our minds there!" Brittany admitted in the confessional.**

" **It's because we have a lot of experiences there! We did a concert over there and that didn't go so well, overall…" Jeanette continued.**

" **We hope that we still remember the place…"**

" **Yeah, we need to be geographical as ever and get that million dollars!"**

" **What?" Brittany asked dumbfounded.**

 _Then they found some vacated benches that the authorities approved to sleep in to. Both Jeanette and Brittany rested on each side. The latter wears her sleeping mask while the former removed her eyeglasses and sets up her alarm clock, just to be sure._

 _While The Imaginary Friends were looking at them sneakily and proceeded to rearrange their sleeping tools._

" **It's kinda disappointing when we found out that we're on the same flight with the others!" Bloo said in the confessional.**

 **"That's the point of the race, it makes even more interesting and more competitive than ever! But we hope we already get a taxi when we arrived in Miami." Mac added.  
**

 _7:34AM_

 _The sun showed up from the skies and all of the competitors were present at the flight as they eat and drink to replenish their energy and body. The camera focused on The Wrestlers who were looking at the window.  
_

" **I guess this is the final showoff… we will show them what we are!" Luke said in the confessional.**

" **We really have to step on our game, very hardcore than ever!" Karl added.**

"Here we go…" Luke muttered while the sound of the engine roared over the plane as it lifted off to the air.

" _ **All teams are now making their way to Miami, Florida in USA!"**_

 _9:06AM_

 _After travelling for a long time, the airplane arrived safely on the runway where teams rushed their way along the passengers and sprinted furiously outside to hunt down some taxis._

"I still remember the taxis, follow me!" Jeanette recalled as they turned right.

 _While the other two teams were lost and needed to be asked for directions._

"Uh, where's the taxis here?" Bloo asked no one.

"Let's go straight there!" Mac gestured his finger straight forward as they continued on running.

"Excuse me, where's the taxi station?" Karl asked a person.

"Take right and you'll see them." The American guy answered swiftly.

"Thanks!" Luke greeted the guy as they run and turned right also.

 _The Chipettes already found a taxi at the terminal as they left the fleet of taxis in the airport._

"To Knight Concert Hall! Please drive faster!" Brittany pleaded.

"This is urgent, sir!" Jeanette also appealed.

"Come on! We don't want to get passed by those big losers!" Brittany told the driver.

 _Luckily, their taxi that they got has a GPS installed and had their destination sealed on the device. While The Wrestlers also found a cab and also left in a swift move._

"Knight Concert Hall!" Karl revealed their destination.

"Can you do a fast driving, if that's okay to you? We're in a race!" Luke begged nonchalantly.

 _While The Chipettes' taxi got out of the usual traffic and made into shortcuts to avoid costing time.  
_

"Alright, way to go!" Brittany praised their driver on his instincts.

 _The Imaginary Friends got their taxis, sacrificed some minutes and got inside of the vehicle._

"Knight Concert Hall, please. And make it quick! Find some shortcuts!" Bloo desperately pleaded to the driver.

"We're in serious business here!" Mac added.

 _Unfortunate for The Wrestlers as they got stuck on city traffic at this moment.  
_

"Jesus, this traffic…" Karl muttered. "It's taking forever."

"If we didn't move for more minutes, we're screwed up!" Luke commented.

 _Their frustrations were covered in a snail pace as it was the perfect time for a commercial break!_

 _We saw the first glimpse of Knight Concert Hall, an arena that shaped like a complex one. When they entered inside, party-vibe music blasted through their eardrums and The Chipettes' minds were blown away at the design of the arena. The stage was wide open flat and currently run by a DJ and a host. The lights were illuminating the orange-painted walls. At the top of it was a spiral-shaped chandelier that is filled with stage lights, hanging on the balance. And the bottom were chairs that are glittering in orange also and those chairs were accommodated currently by hundreds of people from there until to the second floor. And those people were partying like an animal.  
_

"Wow… that looks awesome!" Brittany judged the place in the blink of an eye as she grabs a clue from the box.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"It's a Roadblock. Who makes the final decision?" Jeanette reads the question.

 _Phil was inside of the big concert hall and was at the front stage with the DJ and the host to reveal the first challenge of the leg. He grabbed the mic to start._

" _ **At this Roadblock, one team member will need to fight off the loud noise of this party to find several people at this event…" The camera zoomed out to reveal that they were lots of people dancing and grooving on the floor. "…filled with hundreds of people!"**_

 _ **"At this task, one team member will have to find 13 people by identifying the countries that they had visited. They will identify them using the flags that are glued on their T-shirts…"  
**_

 _Every country flag visited by the series was shown:_

 _1\. Peru_

 _2\. Panama_

 _3\. Costa Rica_

 _4\. Argentina_

 _5\. Zambia_

 _6\. Zimbabwe_

 _7\. France_

 _8\. Portugal_

 _9\. Japan_

 _10\. Australia_

"… _ **however, there's a catch, if they noticed that they had only 10 of them, they must learn that they need to find the remaining 3 by finding their duplicates from the 10 countries that they have chosen…"**_

 _Duplicates that they needed to add:_

 _11\. Zimbabwe_

 _12\. France_

 _13\. Japan_

"… _ **if they think that they had it all, they will climb up to the stage. If they got a mistake, they will find and replace the country that they think is wrong. If they got it all correct, the host here will hand over their next clue."**_

 _The DJ shouted in joy and jumped over to the beat of the mix, while Phil did not dance._

"Should you do this, Brittany?" Jeanette offered.

"But why? You know I hate loud noises!" Brittany answered in an upsetting tone.

"I know, I know that you are a short-tempered but you must fight this one! Just do it and just in case, there's another one, I'll do that one!" The brunette winked at her sister, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Oh yeah! Let's go Brit!"

 _Both girls passed the curtains backstage to reveal that Brittany will need to find several people in these huge crowd._

"What in the hell?! In here?!"

"Better get started before someone shows up!" Jeanette loudly hollered while standing aside of the stairs that lead to the stage.

 _Brittany started to get serious on this mission. The people were wildly moving and Brittany has difficulties in passing some of them.  
_

"Excuse me? Excuse me!"

" **I thought it would be some musical challenge when we arrived here but I guess they guessed the other way…" Brittany frowned in the confessional.**

"This is gonna take long…" Jeanette sighed. "But hey at least, I can sit here." She chuckled and sat down on a chair.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Who's going to do it?" Karl asked and pointed himself. "Am I?"

"Yeah, you're doing it," Luke replied.

"I know it's gonna be a harder one to swallow to do it, but yeah…"

 _Karl seemed to be in disbelief when he saw the arena._

"Oh my God! They are everywhere!"

 _Brittany caught two people that had her interest and send them to an isolated place to gather her guesses._

 _She had the following: (Format: Country; in Italic are incorrect, in Bold are correct)_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

"Okay, need to think first." Brittany began to reflect at the past legs to collect data from her mind. "I got it! I think we're in Japan!"

 _She began to go back at the horde of people and begins to hunt down the flag. While Jeanette was checking her fingernails because she was bored.  
_

"I can tell that this will gonna take long enough!"

"Yeah, I can tell that too."

 _Jeanette startled when she looked back, she saw Luke, standing beside the smart chipmunk._

 _The screen transitioned back to the challenge where Karl picked up three people that he already guessed. Then put it also on a designated area to assemble them._

 _Karl:_

 _ **1\. Japan**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

"There's three of them… ten more to go…"

 _While Brittany did climb upstairs to the second floor where she saw fewer people than the ground floor and started searching.  
_

"Okay… I don't know more countries but I'll try guessing the flags now…"

 _She picked up a triband flag which consists of three equally wide horizontal bands colored light blue and white with a sun in the middle. Both of them descended downstairs back to the designated area._

 _Brittany:_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

 _ **3\. Argentina**_

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

"Who makes the final decision?" Mac reads the question from the clue.

"I guess I'll deal this one…" Bloo volunteered.

"Okay, just don't get exaggerated much or your mind will blow away!"

"I know…"

 _Bloo sprinted over to the crowd where he commenced the challenge. While Karl found two more people that he assumed to be correct and send them to the area._

 _Karl:_

 _ **1\. Japan**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Portugal**_

 _ **5\. Peru**_

"I think Peru is where we got almost eliminated and Portugal was a place with the dart games if I remember correctly."

 _While Brittany found also two more people and lead them to the other people that she collected._

"Why could I forget Japan? Of course." She chuckled sheepishly.

 _Brittany:_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

 _ **3\. Argentina**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Portugal**_

"Okay, what's next…" She looked up to get more information at the entire race.

" **I hate guessing games, they are the worst! You absolutely forgot everything that you did for the past several weeks and you gotta blame it on yourself!"**

 _While Bloo saw a man that caught his attention. The man was wearing a flag that has five horizontal stripes of blue, white, red, white, and blue; with a seal in between middle._

"I think I know you…" Bloo said.

"Oh, really?" The man chuckled. "Send me in!"

 _Bloo:_

 _ **1\. Costa Rica**_

 _While the other members of the team were waiting and waiting for their partners to finish the task._

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" Mac asked the other waiting racers.

"I think 30 minutes?" Luke answered.

"50 minutes," Jeanette said.

"Really?" Mac said.

"Yeah, I expected this to be that long," Jeanette replied.

"This is going to be a stressful leg…"

 _The trio remained on their position for a long time. While the other half were back on the crowded people where they are currently struggling.  
_

"Where in the hell is Argentina?" Karl asked himself.

"How in the hell can you finish this task if I get stuck in here?!" Bloo said while passing through people.

"This is so hard!" Brittany cried while thinking beside the people in her radar.

 _After a few seconds of being alone by themselves, they met in the middle of the partying mass. They shared glares with one another. Their dirty looks from them were the perfect setup for a commercial break._

 _ **Elapsed Time: 1:20:08**_

 _We go back to the arena where people are still livid from the music that the DJ current played. While the participants are seriously stepped up on his game._

"Okay… time to settle this in my way!" Brittany caught one from the wave of people and assisted to her group of people.

 _Brittany:_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

 _ **3\. Argentina**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Portugal**_

 _ **6\. Panama**_

"I guess I got half of it…"

 _While Bloo catches 3 people from the maze of people and made their way to the designated point._

"Alright you three, stay right there and keep partying!"

 _Bloo:_

 _ **1\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

While Karl caught two more but he stopped when he looked at one of the flags that he obtained. That intriguing flag contained two vertical bars, green and white. Charged in the middle were a red star and a crescent.

"I think you belong in the Africa one, but I don't know if this is the real one."

 _Karl:_

 _ **1\. Japan**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Portugal**_

 _ **5\. Peru**_

 _ **6\. Argentina**_

 _7\. Algeria_

 _While the competitors didn't stop exploring the whole mass, the other half of them were critically bored.  
_

"It's over an hour and this is getting too stressful!" Mac said while playing with his hands.

"That's how supposed the race has to be! More challenging stuff could lead to impatience." Luke responded.

"He's right." Jeanette agrees to Luke's remark. "This kind of challenges has big consequences and we don't know when will it struck."

Mac sighed. "I guess we should stick our fingers into our thick bones."

" **I kinda expected that this final leg could take hours than the other ones. It gets more intense than ever!" Jeanette said in the confessional.**

 _At the Roadblock, Brittany stopped searching for a while as she sat down to a vacated bench where she drinks plenty of water to recuperate herself._

She looked at the camera. "I know we're in a race but sometimes, you should get a rest too." She drinks up again. "I looked like I almost passed out. But they say, you got to be enriched for anything."

 _She went back to the crowd where she passed by multiple partygoers._

 _Meanwhile, Bloo held a woman's hand to assist her to the safer grounds, where she went over to the other people._

 _Bloo:_

 _ **1\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Argentina**_

"You're obviously in there, bud," Mac said to the recent-caught flag person. "Gotta get back!"

 _While Karl is still searching for the next potential answers._

"I know there is one more African country that we visited. But I think I saw something." He went a few meters more to grab a person with a flag. "I think you are the other one."

 _The man that he acquired has a flag that has a green field with the black-edged red isosceles triangle based on the hoist-side superimposed on the larger white-edged golden triangle, also based on the hoist-side, pointed toward the fly-side._

 _Karl:_

 _ **1\. Japan**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Portugal**_

 _ **5\. Peru**_

 _ **6\. Argentina**_

 _7\. Algeria_

 _8\. Guyana_

" **This task is physical as it gets," Karl said in the confessional. "I think I got messed up on my guesses but I don't wanna tackle the mistakes first. So I just find some flags that caught my interest."**

 _Brittany took 3 additional persons on her list as she turned them over to the assembly point._

"I'm not sure of these guys, but I think I guessed correctly."

 _Brittany:_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

 _ **3\. Argentina**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Portugal**_

 _ **6\. Panama**_

 _ **7\. Zambia**_

 _ **8\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **9\. Peru**_

She stopped for a moment to rethink. "Wait… Phil said there are 12 legs and I need to find 13 persons, then how many countries have we visited? 9 or 10? Maybe there are some duplicates here, but how can I figure it out?"

"Let's go, Brittany!" Jeanette shouted from a distance but did not hear the call.

"Where is Karl though?" Luke questioned his existence on the crowd.

"Where is Bloo?" Mac also asked himself.

 _Karl:_

 _ **1\. Japan**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Portugal**_

 _ **5\. Peru**_

 _ **6\. Argentina**_

 _7\. Algeria_

 _8\. Guyana_

 _ **9\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **10\. Panama**_

 _ **11\. Zimbabwe**_

"That's eleven, two more!" He counted the acquired flags.

 _Bloo:_

 _ **1\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Argentina**_

 _ **6\. Peru**_

 _ **7\. Panama**_

"You looked like my next mistake… or not." Bloo muttered.

 _ **Elapsed Time: 1:54:42**_

 _30 minutes added to the time of their challenge. The trio that is still performing the task did not stop nor facing struggles, they wanted to end this grueling task._

 _Brittany:_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

 _ **3\. Argentina**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Portugal**_

 _ **6\. Panama**_

 _ **7\. Zambia**_

 _ **8\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **9\. Peru**_

 _ **10\. Zimbabwe**_

 _ **11\. France**_

 _ **12\. Japan**_

"One more! One more! Good thing I remembered how we got to go from summer to winter in France! That was fun! And Japan… I kinda figured it out." Brittany said to the camera.

 _Karl:_

 _ **1\. Japan**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Portugal**_

 _ **5\. Peru**_

 _ **6\. Argentina**_

 _7\. Algeria_

 _8\. Guyana_

 _ **9\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **10\. Panama**_

 _ **11\. Zimbabwe**_

 _ **12\. Zambia**_

 _13\. Austria_

"I think I'm going there, just to check…" Karl said as he commanded his team to go to the stage.

 _The other members finally stood up in anticipation as Luke noticed that his partner was on the stage with his guesses._

"I hope he got it all…" Luke wished.

 _The host also noticed that there is on the stage and he took charge of it._

"Oh! Looks like we have got some people here! And a racer!" The host said in a cheerful tone. "Stop the music, please!"

 _The host began scanning the persons that Karl obtained. After a few seconds of silence, he gave a final verdict._

"I'm sorry but that's the wrong line-up! Try again, bud!"

"Alright…" Karl said.

 _The crowd awed in displeasure when they found out that the challenger got it wrong. The music turned back on but suddenly stopped when Brittany took her team to the stage._

"Oh, why hello there, sister! I hope you got the perfect line-up!"

"Thanks…" Brittany greeted.

 _The emcee began to check Brittany's guesses._

 _Brittany:_

 _ **1\. Australia**_

 _ **2\. France**_

 _ **3\. Argentina**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Portugal**_

 _ **6\. Panama**_

 _ **7\. Zambia**_

 _ **8\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **9\. Peru**_

 _ **10\. Zimbabwe**_

 _ **11\. France**_

 _ **12\. Japan**_

 _ **13\. Zimbabwe**_

"Alright… CONGRATULATIONS! You won the challenge first!" The host declared making the crowd cheered and clapped wildly to the blonde chipmunk.

"Oh my God!" Brittany gasped in surprise when she found out the result.

 _The others were in shocked when they heard the rightful words, especially the Roadblock takers._

"Really?!" Bloo reacted in surprise.

"Wow. I did not expect that…" Karl said.

"Whoa! She got it already…" Mac said.

"I did not know she got a big mind." Luke impressed by the performance.

"Yeah…" Jeanette cannot believe either. "She got it all at the first attempt!"

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Jeanette!" Brittany yelled her name.

"Oh my gosh!" Jeanette hugged Brittany. "I never thought you guessed it all!"

"Me too! I was just recalling things and guessing stuff."

"Wow! You're too good at this!" Jeanette chuckled. "Open that clue up."

"Okay…" Brittany rips the clue off. "Make your way to Boca Raton and accompany the people that you have gathered…"

" _ **Teams will have to accompany the people that they have gathered on the Roadblock to the buses, which are parked at the back of the arena. After they chose their bus, teams will now proceed and travel almost 50 miles to the town of Boca Raton where they must find the mansion of the famous singer, Ariana Grande. And find the next clue box on its grounds." Phil narrated their next destination.**_

"Oh my God! We're going on a trip to Ariana Grande's home! That is absolutely nuts!" Brittany exclaimed in excitement.

"I know, right?" Jeanette replied. "But yeah, let's get these people up… and you too!"

 _Both girls went over to Brittany's line-up and they assisted all of them to the outside of the arena to get them on a bus._

 _While the remaining challengers stayed positive throughout the challenge. Karl realized that they were at least ten countries that they have visited and adjusts his line-up._

 _Karl:_

 _13\. Austria –_ _ **Japan**_

 _7\. Algeria –_ _ **France**_

 _8\. Guyana –_ _ **Zimbabwe**_

"I think that's that…" He presumed. "I forgot that we're not visiting a dozen of countries. That's just too much!"

 _When he thinks that his decision went clear, his group went back to the stage. The DJ stopped the music as the emcee was busy checking his answers._

"Come on, please be let right this time!" He secretly wished.

 _After a few seconds of checking, the host gave his guesses a perfect score. The audience cheered and clapped for Karl's accomplishment._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Finally!" Luke said from the backstage while clapping.

 _The host gave the clue to Karl who proceeded to his partner to buzz off out of the arena. Karl opened the clue to read.  
_

"Make your way to Boca Raton…"

"Alright, let's go!" Luke ordered and focused on their members. "Hey, come on! Follow us! Let us go to our victory!"

"Yeah!" The people raised their fists in agreement as they went backstage to exit the arena.

 _The Chipettes were on the middle of a freeway and Jeanette was driving the bus as she expresses her thoughts of this leg._

"You did great there, Brit! But at least I can tell that that's just the start of this leg. I think it's going to get nastier."

"Oh… I get it. That's why you've forced me to do the challenge earlier?" Brittany realized and asked to make sure.

"Yep. But at least it's not still traffic here. I could expect traffic when we arrived there." Jeanette predicted.

 _While back to the concert arena, Bloo was on the verge of finishing the challenge and got one from the massive crowd._

 _Bloo:_

 _ **1\. Costa Rica**_

 _ **2\. Australia**_

 _ **3\. France**_

 _ **4\. Japan**_

 _ **5\. Argentina**_

 _ **6\. Peru**_

 _ **7\. Panama**_

 _ **8\. Portugal**_

 _ **9\. Zambia**_

 _10\. Saudi Arabia_

"This is getting stressful!" He wiped his sweat from his face.

"This is getting frustrating! I don't how long we've been here but he should make it faster and we can catch up to the other teams!" Mac said from the backstage.

"I don't know, man." Bloo looked at the camera. "I think I just needed a break…"

 _Bloo sat down and sighed heavily. He drinks a plenty volume of water and we sighted Mac's impatient of wandering then back to Bloo showered himself with water. This was the time for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _Current Results:_

1st – Brittany & Jeanette – on their way to Boca Raton

2nd – Luke & Karl – on their way to Boca Raton

3rd – Bloo & Mac – Bloo currently performs the Roadblock challenge

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think this is the right time to cut it first! I don't want it to make it long enough. Anyways, who's your bet on winning The Amazing Race? Comment your bet on the review section.  
**_

 _ **I'll see you soon in the second part! Adios!  
**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	13. Let Us Go To Our Victory! Part 2

_**A/N: What's up, everybody! I'm back again. Looks like I thought I would publish this part last March, but sadly, got much occupied at that month.**_

 _ **Anyways, here 'ya go! Cheers! =)**_

 _ **My comments to the reviewers for the last chapter:**_

 _ **JMBuilder – Alright, thanks for the suggestion! I will look into it. :D**_

 _ **Guest – Thank you! Hope you like this fic, if you had an account! :D**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #12.2 (Part 2) – Let us go to our victory! – Luke**_

 _The screen went back to the show where Bloo stood up from the floor to resume exploring the crowd._

"I have never…" Bloo panted and continued. "…been so exhausted, like this!"

" **This one's pretty gnarly at this point…" Bloo said in the confessional. "…I almost cannot feel my body for a few seconds. But things don't go according to plan, I'll definitely continue this…"  
**

"Go, Bloo!" Mac yelled. "Don't overwhelm yourself!"

 _The leading teams are currently stuck on a usual city traffic as they discussed their plans or their frustrations._

"We've been stuck here for like fifteen minutes! Can this thing move on its own?" Brittany complained.

"Yelling won't work, Brit. This is just a part of a normal journey, as I should say." Jeanette replied.

"I know! I'm just… I'm just out of my mind right now!"

"You mean… you're stressed right?"

"No! I'm fine! See?!" The blonde chipmunk started to act like a crazy person that got escaped from an asylum, which made Jeanette became intimidated at her sister's action.

"Okay… I think this is fine. Stuck in traffic and maybe we can see those girls again." Luke said.

"Yeah, but for real, dude…" Karl paused and took a big breathing. "If we didn't win the whole race, what would be your reaction?"

"I don't know, actually. There's a time that I wanted to win the million dollars, while the other, doesn't care."

"That's preferably a reaction. But we should be fine right now, right?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

 _While making another mistake, Bloo did not stop on the challenge as he picked up two people that will be substituted to the other two._

"I got this, I got this…" He muttered while running.

" **I have never shown any weakness at this race… I think?" Bloo said at his confessional. "Never and there will be no backing down. I just wanted to get things straight and right."**

When Bloo finally substituted the new ones, he proceeded and his members to the stage where the DJ stopped the music. Mac is currently gritting his teeth in anticipation.

"Okay, dude. I hope you're right this time. Your way behind the others." The emcee said.

"I know, I know," Bloo answered.

"Okay, now for the final cut…"

The host checked every country that Bloo acquired carefully. After a minute of science and careful consideration…

 **1\. Costa Rica**

 **2\. Australia**

 **3\. France**

 **4\. Japan**

 **5\. Argentina**

 **6\. Peru**

 **7\. Panama**

 **8\. Portugal**

 **9\. Zambia**

 **10\. France**

 **11\. Japan**

 **12\. Zimbabwe**

 **13\. Zimbabwe**

"Congratulations!" The host declared.

 _The crowd burst in cheers as both Mac and Bloo were jumping in celebration also._

"Finally!" Bloo cried.

 _The host sends the clue to Bloo, whom proceeds to his partner to open their next clue.  
_

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to Boca Raton…" Mac reads the clue clearly then changed into a mumbling tone. "Alright! Let's roll!"

 _They made their way to the exit as the party continued. The Imaginary Friends are now on their bus with the acquired members of their group and sat them to the chairs.  
_

"Gooooo! Goooo! Drive!" Bloo chanted while standing on a post as the big vehicle moved out of the arena.

 _After 2 hours of no interesting things that happened, the production decided to skip the whole traffic fiasco to Boca Raton, Florida or specifically, at Ariana Grande's Mansion, where a team arrived there to retrieve a clue from the box in front of the gate._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Another Roadblock?" Jeanette said in a surprising tone. "Who will choose the right path?"

" _ **The other team member who did not perform the first Roadblock of this leg will have to perform this task. This final Roadblock requires intelligence and has a clear memory of all the experience they took at this race. They will use the crowd that they have gathered to match the pictures of 11 pit stops that they reached for the entirety of the race…"**_

 _The camera walked to every frame displayed on the wall. The frames were consisting of a raw image of every Pit Stop that they passed off.  
_

"… _ **but here's the kicker, some of them are extras or doesn't belong to this any of these entries. If all of them are perfectly matched, Ariana Grande, herself, will give them their next clue." Phil narrated the whole challenge as Ariana Grande who was on her lavender-matched mini dress and big boots showed the clue to the camera and smiled.  
**_

"Alright, I can handle it." Jeanette obviously volunteered this challenge.

"Come on, Jeanette! Let's go!" Brittany clapped and cheered.

 _Both girls were surprised when the pop star opened the door and greeted them. The crowd from their back were squealing in delight when they saw the artist._

"Good day, ladies! Hop on and I'll assist you to your room."

"Wow! She really is adorable!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, they're telling the truth about her." Jeanette seemingly surprised at the surprise appearance of the artist.

" **Not gonna lie, I thought that one was bogus until we made it inside, it is her!" Jeanette admitted in the confessional.**

 _The group of Jeanette and Brittany followed Ariana to the mansion, they were awed at the contents of the big house. A big silver and glittered chandelier shining above, while they were fancy potteries and pictures of her family were highlighted to the walls. They were doors that are currently open, both girls assumed that this was the room that they will be using._

"Alright, here's your room. Good luck!" Ariana winked to the Chipettes, who were nervously nodded. "And don't cheat!"

" **I still cannot remove my fangirling spirit when we saw Ariana Grande! This is just a wonderful experience!" Brittany said in the confessional.**

 _They entered the room which was filled with silent, white painted walls. While in front of them was the 11 pictures of every Pit Stop that they visited. Without a time to waste, Jeanette and her crew assembled to the sides. While Brittany was only sitting on the floor at the back of the room._

"Come on, Jeanette! You can do this!" Brittany cheered.

"I will!" Jeanette promised as she started to brainstorm alone in her mind.

 _Jeanette quickly glanced at every picture of the wall. She tried to recall everything and tried a few attempts at making guesses.  
_

" **You see… this is my type of challenges right there! All you had to do is to remember everything you have ever crossed during the whole experience. It's like taking me back to memory lane." Jeanette said in the confessional.**

Jeanette had multiple guesses, in which follows: (Format: Country; Italic are incorrect, Bold are correct, blank is undecided or did not guess just yet)

Masuwe Private Game Reserve –

Konno Hachimangu Shrine –

Lima Square Park –

Manuel Antonio National Park –

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka – **Japan**

Castelo des Mouros –

Mooloolaba Yacht Club – **Australia**

Dr. Paccard Statue – _Portugal_

Eiffel Tower – **France**

The Flock's Headquarters – **Zimbabwe**

Plaza Piatto –

Jeanette tapped her chin, checking on any errors. "Hmmm… most of these are parks or forests! They look like the same! Dang, there are good at scouting Pit Stops."

"I'm still having the guts that she might get confused at these pictures," Brittany predicted to the camera with covered hands.

 _The Wrestlers were caught in another traffic, also The Imaginary Friends; Logistically, they were a few miles apart from one another._

"Aww, man! This traffic jam sucks!" Bloo exclaimed, getting frustrated at the jam. "How can we get there faster?"

"There's no way that we can pass this stuck-up," Mac replied but added. "And I think we need to cool off first, especially you."

"Huh?"

Mac showed pieces of menthol candies and simply offered it to his partner. "Just take one."

 _Bloo quickly picked the candy and send it over to his mouth._

"Alright, I think it picked me up cooler!" Bloo quipped while tasting the hot and refreshing aroma of the sweets.

" **There has to be a time out for anything serious, just like basketball. Take a rest for a few minutes then we're good." Mac shared a tip in the confessional.**

"Are we almost there?" Karl asked the bus driver.

"Let's say were 5 miles ahead." The driver answered.

"Can you make it faster?"

"We're in a town, laws do exist, you know?" The driver answered sarcastically, making Luke snickered in laughter.

" **Sometimes, I wonder if we were standing on the bus, talking every serious discussion at the whole trip. That would be stale! That one kinda refreshed my mind." Luke admitted in the confessional.**

 _While back to the mansion, Jeanette made more guesses and carefully observes every picture._

 _Jeanette:_

Masuwe Private Game Reserve – **Japan**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine – **Japan**

Lima Square Park –

Manuel Antonio National Park –

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka – **Japan**

Castelo des Mouros – **Portugal**

Mooloolaba Yacht Club – **Australia**

Dr. Paccard Statue –

Eiffel Tower – **France**

The Flock's Headquarters – **Zimbabwe**

Plaza Piatto –

"Europe has castles, and these parks could be South America? And these green forests are so puzzling to me!" Jeanette cannot identify easily the parks on the frames. "I kind of remember that we're in a snow land at some point and what's the Pit Stop of that though? Is it France?"

 _Jeanette puts the France guy behind a picture of a big and black statue.  
_

8\. Plaza Piatto – **France**

"Three more to go! I don't wanna get confused if I move these guesses."

 _Another team arrived at the mansion where they picked up a clue from the box and opened it._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"I can do this," Luke said to himself while he keeps on reading the task details.

"Yeah, let's go, bro!" Karl started cheering, his smile was wide open.

 _They entered the mansion, with Ariana Grande accompanying them to a vacated room; in which, Luke started to compile the acquired party-goers._

 _As per Jeanette, she added the remaining missing partners of the frames and looked at it for the last time, as per her assumption._

Masuwe Private Game Reserve – **Japan**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine – **Japan**

Lima Square Park – _Costa Rica_

Manuel Antonio National Park – _Argentina_

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka – **Japan**

Castelo des Mouros – **Portugal**

Mooloolaba Yacht Club – **Australia**

Dr. Paccard Statue – **France**

Eiffel Tower – **France**

The Flock's Headquarters – **Zimbabwe**

Plaza Piatto – _Panama_

"I think that's it…" Jeanette presumed that she was finished doing a task.

 _Jeanette called out Brittany to call Ariana from outside, in which she entered and walked over to the frames. She checked it carefully. After a careful inspection…_

"It's wrong, try again." The singer said.

"Alright, I'll adjust more of this." Jeanette quickly scrambled several party people and organized them slowly. She scrambled every available South American country and puts it on every frame by random. And she finalized it.

3\. Lima Square Park – **Peru**

4\. Manuel Antonio National Park – **Costa Rica**

11\. Plaza Piatto - **Argentina**

"Can you check it?" Jeanette asked Ariana to check it once more.

 _The artist made another cautious observation. After a reigning seconds of silence, she gave the verdict._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's correct!" She nodded.

Both Brittany and Jeanette gasped in disbelief. The latter got it right by luck, the former started cheering over her partner at her effort, added with the party-goers, clapping to the smart chipmunk. Ariana Grande offered the next clue to the brunette genius, which she grabbed it and opened it.

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Go back to your buses and travel to the Horseshoe Island…" Jeanette reads the meaningful info of the clue.

 _The camera showed Phil and the island at the background._

" **Teams will have to go back to their buses and travel 224 miles to Horseshoe Island. They will walk through this shallow sand floor of Gulf of Mexico and they will find their next clue underneath to these trees."**

 _The camera showed the healthy branches and trees and one of them covers with multiple clue pamphlets, hanging in the branches._

"Alright! Let's go! I'm so excited!" Brittany cannot hide her genuine emotion then glances to Ariana. "Thank you!"

"Oh, thank you too! Good luck!" Ariana greeted them back.

 _Both girls hugged the singer and she embraces back. They left the room and passes by to a room, a thud was heard on that suspicious room._

"There's another team?" Brittany asked.

"I think so," Jeanette answered.

"They can hear us, right? Your voice could be louder and can be heard at their room!"

"I don't know about that."

 _To answer Brittany's question, every room were sound-proof to avoid taking advantage or cheating. They exited the mansion and proceeded back to their bus. While another bus arrived at the same time, that team quickly sprinted over the mansion and picked up their clue._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Alright, let's do this." Mac obviously will perform this second portion of Roadblock.

 _The singer guided them into an unused and vacated room and Mac began to play his mind._

 _While Luke on the other side of the room, have several guesses. He carefully examines every frame to see if there's an error on his guesses.  
_

 _Luke:_

Dr. Paccard Statue – _Costa Rica_

Mooloolaba Yacht Club - **Australia**

Masuwe Private Game Reserve -

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka - **Japan**

Eiffel Tower - **France**

Castelo des Mouros - **Portugal**

Manuel Antonio National Park - _Zimbabwe_

Plaza Piatto -

Lima Square Park - **Peru**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine - **Japan**

The Flock's Headquarters – _Argentina_

"I still have doubts on these," Luke said to the camera, tapping his chin in thought.

"We had Japan on our side, just to be sure." Karl chuckled. "Man, that's one way to keep up the speed."

 _While Luke was busy thinking about his answers, Mac has his own sets of possible answers._

 _Mac:_

Castelo des Mouros -

Eiffel Tower - **France**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine - **Japan**

The Flock's Headquarters - **Zimbabwe**

Plaza Piatto - _Peru_

Masuwe Private Game Reserve -

Dr. Paccard Statue - **France**

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka - **Japan**

Lima Square Park - _Argentina_

Manuel Antonio National Park - _Portugal_

Mooloolaba Yacht Club - **Australia**

"I'm not sure on some of them… this is way too complex to fix!" Mac said.

Bloo looked over to the camera and covered his hands to whisper. "I know some of them, but that's cheating! Why didn't I pick this one? Dang it!"

 _While we went back for Luke who adjusted some positions and guided them to the assumed right place._

"Flock sounded so animalistic. So I'll go with…"

11\. The Flock's Headquarters – _Argentina_ - **Zimbabwe**

"And… that statue looks like France…"

1\. Dr. Paccard Statue – _Costa Rica_ \- **France**

"Come on, big guy! We have animals on the loose!" Karl yelled from the distance.

"Dude, stop yelling! I'm concentrating!" Luke responded also with a yell.

" **The times when I get serious and seriously focusing, I need to be concentrating and I don't wanna get distracted! It causes me stress!" Luke said in the confessional.**

 _The camera switches back to Mac where he also made some modifications all over his guessing game._

"I bet this one's here…"

6\. Masuwe Private Game Reserve – **Zimbabwe**

"…here…" Mac moved a person to the left, then another one to the right. "…and here I'll replace you with this one…"

1\. Castelo des Mouros – **Portugal**

9\. Lima Square Park – _Argentina_ \- _Panama_

"Come on, dude! How is it long gonna take to finish that?" Bloo asked from a few meters away.

" **From the moment I heard Bloo asked me the question on how long will it take for me to finish the Roadblock… I took a step backward because this challenge is so crazy! I thought I would collapse on how complicated this is!" Mac said in the confessional.**

"For how long? For an hour! Man, this is harder than I thought!" Mac vented out as he groaned of how difficult the challenge is.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna take a break?" Bloo asked again.

"No! Definitely not! I'm probably taking this for our victory."

"But we're in last! There's no way that—"

"Come on, man! I know I can do it! Just give me a chance!" Mac looks back to give Bloo a scowl.

Bloo sighed in defeat. "Okay. Have it your way." He then added to the camera in a mumbling tone. "Man, he's out of his mind."

"Why can't I just finish this at a fast pace?!"

 _His frustration was caught in the camera as it was the perfect time to cut out the part. The screen turned into black as it was the call for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _Back to the show where we see a bus traveling through a less congested traffic freeway. Brittany and Jeanette were talking about on how the race will end._

"So, Brittany? If this one's gonna end at this point and we won. What would you feel?" Jeanette started the conversation.

"Well…" Brittany jerked her finger on her chin. "…obviously will be happy and satisfied. What kind of question is that?!"

"I would have noticed that we're in the big lead, a bigger lead! I don't know about you, maybe we could win."

"I guess you're right, but I got this feeling that they might be catching up on us so bad!"

"That's another point right there. This final leg could be intriguing and pressuring. So we might step up to our instincts and to ourselves."

"Alright…" Brittany paused and her face enveloped with a wide smile. "So, Jeanette… are you ready to win?"

"Of course, I am! We are going to win it!" Jeanette nodded enthusiastically.

Both sisters hi-ten with each other and yelled in unison. "Alright!"

 _While Luke spent additional minutes, figuring in which one was the right answer.  
_

"Damn it!" Luke cursed.

"This got to the part where I wanted to help him, but they won't let me since it's against the rules," Karl said to the camera.

"Maybe this one?" The big bald man put up an entry on the last vacated picture frame.

 _Luke:_

Dr. Paccard Statue – **France**

Mooloolaba Yacht Club - **Australia**

Masuwe Private Game Reserve – _Costa Rica_

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka - **Japan**

Eiffel Tower - **France**

Castelo des Mouros - **Portugal**

Manuel Antonio National Park - _Zimbabwe_

Plaza Piatto - **Argentina**

Lima Square Park - **Peru**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine - **Japan**

The Flock's Headquarters – **Zimbabwe**

"I'm going to check this one out," Luke said.

 _Ariana Grande entered the room and made her way to the picture exhibit. She observes every answer to see if there's a mistake. After a few seconds of inspecting…_

"It's not right. Try again!"

"Oh, thanks," Luke said as the singer walked out of the room. "You need to focus, Luke. Which ones are the wrong ones? Think!"

"He's talking to himself. Now he's almost on the breaking point! I know him so much." Karl said to the camera.

 _The camera transitioned to the other room. Bloo was tapping his left arm while in a crossed-arm position. As per Mac, he swapped several people from frame to frame. He checked it for a mere second._

 _Mac:_

Castelo des Mouros - **Portugal**

Eiffel Tower - **France**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine - **Japan**

The Flock's Headquarters - **Zimbabwe**

Plaza Piatto - **Argentina**

Masuwe Private Game Reserve - **Zimbabwe**

Dr. Paccard Statue - **France**

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka - **Japan**

Lima Square Park - **Peru**

Manuel Antonio National Park - _Zambia_

Mooloolaba Yacht Club - **Australia**

"I think that's it. I hope it's all in the correct position." Mac wished.

 _When the magic word spews out, Ariana Grande walked into the room as she looked to every frame and every country. Bloo was biting his handless hands in suspense. After a minute of silence, Ariana told the kid that it isn't good enough._

Mac groaned. "Damn it! I thought I had it!"

" **I almost lost it on that part, I'm trying my best to calm myself up… or we'll be screwed up again!" Mac said in the confessional.**

The boy inhaled fresh air to breathe properly and closed his eyes. "Okay… don't get angry… don't get flared up…" He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes as he went back to the task.

Bloo winked twice in confusion. "That was one quick escalation. He tried his best though, I'm impressed."

 _Luke was wandering around his pawns to examine the real mistake for the challenge._

 **"There are a few times that I almost surrender myself, like how I and Karl booked in the worst way in wrestling and some injuries that I got in the past. But those things cannot stop me in this race, it's for the million dollars, for our sake!" Luke said in the confessional.  
**

"Okay… let's see… I'll switch you up two…" Luke arranged two of them and switched places.

 _Luke:_

Dr. Paccard Statue – **France**

Mooloolaba Yacht Club - **Australia**

Masuwe Private Game Reserve – **Zimbabwe**

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka - **Japan**

Eiffel Tower - **France**

Castelo des Mouros - **Portugal**

Manuel Antonio National Park – **Costa Rica**

Plaza Piatto - **Argentina**

Lima Square Park - **Peru**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine - **Japan**

The Flock's Headquarters – **Zimbabwe**

"There it is! Check, please?" Luke called Ariana to take a closer look at his new and improved guesses.

 _The artist observes every answers and glance to every frame and person. When she ended her checking, she told Luke…_

"It's good."

"Yes!" Both wrestlers yelled simultaneously.

"Nice one, bro!" Karl added.

"Thank you so much!" Luke grabbed the clue from Ariana's hand and hugs her, followed by Karl.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Alright, to the island!" Luke said.

 _They left the room and said goodbye to the artist, in which she waved back to her and sending them good luck. While for Mac, he also swapped a person with another on the exceeded list. Mac looked it carefully._

"There's nothing to change here… I'll guess I'll take a shot." Mac muttered. "Check please!"

 _Ariana Grande looked up to Mac's possible correct answers, and also to his wrong answers, if possible. After a minute of silent calculation, she made her decision._

 _Mac:_

Castelo des Mouros - **Portugal**

Eiffel Tower - **France**

Konno Hachimangu Shrine - **Japan**

The Flock's Headquarters - **Zimbabwe**

Plaza Piatto - **Argentina**

Masuwe Private Game Reserve - **Zimbabwe**

Dr. Paccard Statue - **France**

Swan Ship at Lake Yamanaka - **Japan**

Lima Square Park - **Peru**

Manuel Antonio National Park – **Costa Rica**

Mooloolaba Yacht Club - **Australia**

"That's good." Ariana nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Yes!" Mac jumped in celebration. "Finally!"

"Alright, Mac! You're good!" Bloo clapped Mac's effort.

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Thank you so much!" Mac said after receiving the clue and hugs the singer tightly.

"Thank you!" Bloo waved farewell to Ariana Grande, who waves back and says good luck to the last team.

 _Back in the road, The Wrestlers were on their bus and found out that their next destination is longer than they thought._

"Really? 3 hours?" Luke repeated the time that the driver said.

"Yes. You need to take a seat first." The driver replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, but wow!" Karl exclaimed. "This race is way too universal! I like it but I hate it at the same time!"

 _While The Imaginary Friends just hopped on to the bus as the large vehicle moved out of the mansion.  
_

"Horseshoe Island? What is this? An island full of horseshoe?" Bloo asked Mac.

"Nope, that's just a regular island," Mac answered easily.

"I hope it isn't just a regular island, I hope it's full of it. We get one and we can use it as a lucky charm! That would be sweet, isn't it?" Bloo teasingly nudged his partner, making him frown in the process.

* * *

 _4:37PM_

 _After a few hours of peaceful rest in the bus, a team managed to arrive at the shore and stopped by._

"Hey! Do we need to take off our shoes?" Brittany asked.

"Heck, no! This is a race, we need to sacrifice your beauty footwear just to win the million dollars!" Jeanette answered.

"Alright, alright."

 _Both girls stepped on the cold water carefully and tried to fight the high tide. They also tried to fight their way without stepping out of balance.  
_

 **"That wave and the shady clouds were like a perfect pair," Brittany said in the confessional.  
**

" **Perfect is an understatement." Jeanette elaborated.**

"Okay… we're almost there…" Jeanette declared, a few feet away from the solid sand floor of the island.

 _Both of them stepped out of the water and followed the sand trail to find a certain tree.  
_

"Okay, which one are you had the clue?" Brittany asked the abstract objects.

"Brit, they can't talk!" Jeanette told Brittany.

"I know! I wanted this to end!"

 _After a few minutes, they found a certain tree that has clues hanging on the branches. Brittany picked up a clue from a branch and opened it to read._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"'Need for speed?'"

" _ **Teams will go back to land with style, they will ride a speedboat…"**_

 _The camera showed a speedboat, driving at an insane speed, added with action movie effects._

"… _ **and once they arrived at the marina of Marathon, they must walk a few meters to the Galway Bay Mobile Home Park, where they will find the next clue."**_

 _Both Chipettes were on a white-colored speedboat, wearing their safety jackets. They proceeded out of the island at a fast-paced speed. They were hollering ecstatically.  
_

"Oh my God!" Brittany exclaimed while the water was sprinkling over her face.

"I don't know about high-speeding but this is awesome!" Jeanette said while covering her face with her both hands.

 _After surviving a raving ride off the speedboat, they hopped out of it to the dock. Then proceeds to walk a few feet to a place where they saw multiple sleazy trailer trucks._

"Oh wow, there's so many of them!" Brittany amazed by the volume of the said pre-occupied vehicles as Jeanette opens the clue to read.

"Route Info…"

" _ **At this site, most Floridians, especially the old people wanted to live in a cozy and peaceful home. At this place, they got their wishes. And teams will have to make these lifeless trailers…" Phil showed the unoccupied small trailers behind him. "…into a living home!"**_

" _ **Teams will choose one of these three trailers and wheeled it out to the marked lawn. After landing on the lawn, they must set up the trailer with different amenities, just like on the brochure."**_

 _The camera zoomed in to the sample trailer home in the brochure._

" _ **Once they set up all objects at the right position, just as like in the brochure… Miss Rose will receive their next clue."**_

 _Phil was sitting on a car's torso and the lady on his right showed the clue to the camera.  
_

"Okay… let's find those trailers." Jeanette commanded as they walked a few steps just to find the marked trailers, parked on a rocky site.

"I'll pull the handle, while you push the back of it." Brittany took charge of the moving portion.

"Alright…" Jeanette nodded in agreement. "…just tell me if we need to turn, okay?"

"I'll deal with that," Brittany said confidently.

 _Both of them moved the trailer slowly to avoid any mishap and left the site._

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _Current results:_

1st – Brittany & Jeanette – both currently performing an Active Route Info challenge

2nd – Luke & Karl – on their way to Horseshoe Island

3rd – Bloo & Mac – on their way to Horseshoe Island

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty! There's the second part! I don't know if the next one will be the last part, but I'm trying to end this season quickly. XD**

 **PS – I'm that desperate.**

 **If you are questioning about my picking of a special guest at this one, let me tell you that I suck at making OC's XD. Sorry about picking Ariana.**

 **Also, send some suggestions for next season. From competitors to the concept, I will definitely appreciate it so much!**

 **Keep sending your bets on who's winning this season.**

 **Okay, I'll see you in part three! Adios!**

 **~Ellu**


	14. Let Us Go To Our Victory! Part 3

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is it! The real finale of TAR:CC – Season One! I hope you loved the finale. Cheers! =)**_

 _ **My comments to the reviewers for the last chapter:**_

 _ **Guest – Actually, this one is the finale. But please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thanks!**_

* * *

Legend:

Normal – Character's Dialogue

 **Bold – Character's Confessionals and Team's Placements**

 _Italic – Setting and Character's Actions_

 _ **Bold and Italic – Phil's Dialogue**_

 _ **Bold, Italic and Underline – Flashback Dialogues, Time of Arrival, and Title**_

 _Italic and Underline – Batch Numbers and Names_

* * *

 _ **Episode #12.3 (Part 3) – Let us go to our victory! – Luke**_

 _The camera went back to the Horseshoe Island where The Wrestlers found the clue on the tree, reading it in the process._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Alright, we're going in a high-speed chase!" Karl hyped on their next mission.

"I hope we see those girls." Luke wished as they made out of the island, walking back to the dock.

 _The Chipettes were currently carrying different materials from the inside of the trailer to the outside to start rearranging them all._

"There's a lot of them!" Brittany realizes it when she looked up to the volume of objects that they have gathered.

"Yeah, and we have to make it perfect just like on this brochure," Jeanette said and called out her sister to gather up for their next thing to do.

 _The brochure that they supposed to copy looked easy but the wind conditions at their place is not looking good, adding up to the suspense of the race._

"But how are we gonna start?" Brittany asked.

"Let's just go first to the easy ones." Jeanette then looked over to the equipment and found a great starting plan for the task; she smirked and said. "Start with the carpet and the fences!"

"Alright." The blonde chipmunk nodded as they took over and began the challenge.

 _While The Wrestlers are currently serving the tides, drenched in water as their expedition with their speed boat continues._

"Woo! This is great!" Karl said in a muffled tone, due to the horrible, loud sound of the engine of the boat.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this cold!" Luke added.

 **"With that and the weather that we are in, it's definitely horrifying if this isn't the ending yet," Luke said in the confessional.  
**

 **"Now it's getting better and better, as for a matter of fact," Karl said, thinking that this was a great time for a comeback.  
**

 _Back to The Chipettes where they tried to make their fences stronger to withstand the wind speed that is currently high at the moment._

"Just get those fences stood at its grounds, I'll take the rest." Jeanette made an instinctive plan, which made Brittany nod in agreement.

 **"Just so you know, there's a lot of things that needed to attend to," Jeanette said in the confessional.  
**

 _Jeanette started focusing on the pool which was caught by the wind, leaving out of the site. The brunette genius caught the object before flying out of their sights._

"Gotcha! You thought you're gonna go, huh?" She talked to the immovable object imaginatively.

"Come on, Brit! Just do your work!" Brittany yelled while pressing a fence hardly as she could.

"I'm on it!" Jeanette replied and went back to work. "This wind is taking our time so bad!"

"Yeah, I think you should start with the heavy objects over there." The blonde animal jerked her finger to the big pot.

 _Jeanette puts down the inflatable pool on the precise position. Then focuses on the plant and checks back on scanning the brochure.  
_

 _As per Luke and Karl, they arrived at the dock and walked down for a few meters, finding the park on the spot. Karl grabs the clue from the box and opens it._

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Alright, time to pick one already," Luke said as they picked up an unused trailer and both moved the vehicle to the marked arrow.

 _Within a few blocks away, they saw The Chipettes, working on their challenge._

"They're here, dude!" Karl announced. "We can still catch up on them!"

 _When they heard a man speaking out loudly, both Brittany and Jeanette looked back to see that the second team arrived._

"They're here…" Brittany whispered to Jeanette.

"Don't stop focusing, just concentrate on those fences," Jeanette responded also in a murmuring tone.

"Alright, I'm almost done with this." Brittany was hammering using her fists to make it stronger and buried its bottom part.

 _While The Imaginary Friends arrived at Horseshoe Island, grab the clue from its hanging position.  
_

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"…drive with a speed boat and walk a few meters to the Galway Bay Mobile Home Park in Marathon." Mac reads the instruction clearly. "Come on! We don't wanna get lost already!"

"But we're not lost!" Bloo replied.

"I mean lost in the predicament, not literally lost!" Mac retorted.

"Oopsie." Bloo sheepishly answered and chuckled.

 _The Wrestlers were presently analyzing the brochure and kept their minds remembering every detail on the catalog._

"Alright, we gotta move the items out…" Luke commanded as they started doing that by opening the trailer to move the materials outside.

 _As per The Chipettes, Brittany finished her first task and focuses on another, assisting to Jeanette._

"Take the chairs on the right position," Jeanette ordered as both of them got the chairs and set is on the particular place.

"Okay…" Brittany answered as she was holding the brochure.

 _While they were working around the task, an old lady came to their lawn, looking at the current arrangements of every material of the trailer house. Jeanette noticed her first._

"Hey, Miss Rose!" Jeanette anxiously waving to the old lady.

"Oh!" Brittany looked over to see Miss Rose watching them over. "Hey there, Miss Rose! We're just making this house spotless!" She nervously chuckled.

"It should be finished within a few minutes! Just wait for us!" Jeanette detailed their proposal time for the finishing touch.

"Alright." Miss Rose nodded and went over to the boys.

 _Speaking of the boys, Luke and Karl were having trouble stabilizing the fences and the light objects that were flying throughout their site._

"These things can't handle at its own. Right, bro?" Karl asked as he grabbed the light pool.

"Yeah, but we can do this. Let's just get this straight off the bat." Luke replied.

 _Miss Rose came over to the wrestlers' camp and observed them quietly._

"Ahoy, madam!" Karl saluted the old lady. "We're just doing something… important!"

"Yeah, I think we should go back on them," Luke added as the old lady nodded.

 _As per The Imaginary Friends, they were enjoying their quick ride on the speed boat, off the coast._

"Good gracious!" Mac exclaimed, while covered in a big towel with his partner.

"This is so cold! Woohoo!" Bloo felt the excitement rushed through his veins.

 _The Chipettes finished organizing the table set and started concentrating over to the roof._

"Alright, this is going to be hard. Since we can't reach it by ourselves, we'll just use these ladders." Jeanette told Brittany.

"Okay." Brittany nodded. "I wish we were than usual in the height of the others." She looked back to the other team, who were indefinitely are larger than them.

"Don't worry, we'll just… do something about it. Now let's just fix this roof." Jeanette comforting Brittany with pats over her shoulder, nodding in understanding as they began connecting the roof.

 _The Wrestlers are currently setting up the trailer roof but they were striving, due to the wind conditions._

"Oh, my god! This wind is messing with us!" Karl exclaimed, holding a steel post.

"This race is so intense that a storm wanted to watch us suffer!" Luke said, also clawing a post, trying to make it stronger.

 _They both tried to smack the posts with a rock. While The Chipettes tried another method of keeping the roof in position – they tied it with a rope to withstand the force of the wind._

"Okay, I think we got it somehow, but I don't know if tying is a good idea." Jeanette looked over to their creation.

"Nah." Brittany shrugged. "It's just for enduring a strong wind, I see no problem with that."

"Okay." Jeanette pushes the griller on the left side of the trailer's vicinity. "There. I think we're good."

"Madam?! Can you check our work?" Brittany called the judge for verification.

 _Miss Rose silently checks the structure of every amenity that they put on, looking at them carefully. After a minute of silence, she gave her verdict._

"Sorry, but that does not match on the brochure."

"Oh, okay." Jeanette reacted in surprise, she looked back at the brochure. "Okay… but what are we missing on, Brit? What do you think?"

"Hmmm…" Brittany hummed and her face became brightened up. "Wait! I know what's missing…"

"Which is?"

"It's this…" The blonde chipette pointed the lamp and the US flag. "And this!"

"Oh…" Jeanette realized their mistake. "Wow, you're good at finding mistakes, Brit!"

"Nah." Brittany waves her off in flattery. "That's just my jam."

Jeanette chuckled. "Alright, let's finish this! Come on!"

 _The Imaginary Friends finally arrived at the mobile home park as Bloo picks up the clue on the box and reads it loudly._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Build a trailer home…"

"Alright, this is gonna be long…" Mac predicted.

 _They pulled the remaining trailer together until they make it to the marked lawn. They felt relieved when they saw the two teams that they needed to catch up.  
_

" **When we saw the other teams, I felt that we need to rush things in a tiger pace!" Bloo said in the confessional.**

 _They were observing the brochure's structure. Bloo scratched his head in confusion.  
_

"So… we need to build the ones on that paper?"

"Yeah, it said so on the clue," Mac replied with a nod.

 _They began by opening the door of the vehicle to remove the items from the inside. While The Wrestlers are currently setting up the table and its kitchenware._

"That condiment is special on the picture, put it on the right position," Luke told his partner.

"Alright…" Karl obliged and puts down two condiments in the table. "Man, what would you feel if we live in this small house?"

"Hey… we can buy one… if we win the million dollars!"

"Now, that's a good catch!" Karl chuckled.

"FINISH!"

 _The yell was heard by the boys and looked to see that the Chipettes were assumed to be finished on their work. They called out the judge and inspects the whole scenery in full view. After a few minutes of verification, Miss Rose looked back to the girls and announces her verdict.  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good job." Miss Rose nodded.

 _Silence took over for a few seconds until both chipmunks cried in joy as they hugged each other. Other teams cannot believe that they finished the challenge._

"Well, there goes our so-called 'catching up'," Karl said, his voice was filled with disappointment.

"They got it? Nooo!" Bloo yelled.

"Quit your shouting and get back to work!" Mac responded with a command.

 _Brittany and Jeanette received their envelope from Miss Rose as Jeanette opens the clue to read. When she scanned the details, her eyes went open-wide._

 **Brittany & Jeanette – currently in 1** **st** **Place**

"Oh, god…" Jeanette said in a soft voice. "Drive in a taxi and find your tricycles at the Old Seven Mile Bridge and take them to the _finish line_ \- Pigeon Key Historic District!"

" _ **After many days of experiencing different things and places, three teams can now go ahead at the finish line for this season. But first, they must take a taxi to the Old Seven Mile Bridge. When they arrived, they must ride at the tricycles, parked in the bridge. They will take them for a ride until they will make it at the finish line… here at Pigeon Key Historic District! The first team to arrive here… will win ONE MILLION DOLLARS and THE AMAZING RACE!" Phil narrated the final instruction, the camera zooms out to reveal the eliminated teams, waiting and cheering for the final trio teams.**_

"Holy moly! This is it!" Brittany jumped in excitement, cannot contain her enthusiasm when she read the details. "We're gonna do it!"

"Hold your joy for a bit, Brit! I know those guys can catch up so fast!" Jeanette responded.

"Oh, yeah! Come on!"

 _They both left the Home Park, while the other teams are still building up their own version of their trailer house. The Chipettes quickly found a taxi for themselves as they entered the vehicle._

"Do you know Old Seven Mile Bridge?" Jeanette asks the driver.

"Yes." The driver simply answered.

"Come on, sir! We gotta drive fast! We are in a race!" Brittany requested.

 _The driver nodded as they left the Galway Bay Home Park. As per the other teams, they were doing their work in a fast pace, trying to race with the first team._

"Come on, dude! We can do this!" Mac said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Bloo hollered.

 _Suddenly, the wind blew harder at their spot, making the inflatable pool and the flag fly over their trailer. They started running, chasing the materials as fast as possible._

"Come back, here!" Mac exclaimed while running.

"Oh, my God!" Bloo panicking at the chase.

 _Their faces were shown at the camera as it was the time to move into a commercial break!_

* * *

 _The show went back when both Bloo and Mac caught the loose items from the path. They already focused back on working the route info task._

"Okay, we need to put these fluffy things already, before it gets out again!" Mac told Bloo, putting the pool on the detailed position, according to the brochure.

"Ah! We gotta get moving!" Bloo shrieking in panic, and holding his head in fear; attempting to hang the flag on the side of the trailer truck.

 _While The Wrestlers are on the verge of finishing the challenge, they removed every leaf that they encounter to make it clean at the appearance._

"That's gotta be it, right, bud?" Karl asked, grasping for the remaining greenery.

"We still got to make sure it's spotless. That would be rude for Miss Rose." Luke answered while checking every detail, back and forth glancing to the brochure and the reality.

"Got it." Karl nodded.

 _After Karl sends the leaves over a trash can, Luke called Miss Rose for a checking. The old critic switching glimpse, from left to right. When the lady was done looking at the wrestlers' work, she announced her decision to the boys…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's it, great job." Miss Rose ruled Luke and Karl's piece, exposing the clue in front of them.

"Alright! Yeah!" Karl suddenly embraces Miss Rose, who hugs back to the competitor.

"Come on, dude. Knock it off, let's go!" Luke said, obtaining the clue from the lady and opens it.

 **Luke & Karl – currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

"Drive in a taxi and find your tricycles at the Old Seven Mile Bridge and take them to the finish line - Pigeon Key Historic District!"

"Come on! We can still outlast them!" Karl said as they fly off the site.

 _While The Chipettes, unfortunately, stopped by in a gasoline station, both of them were fretful at this moment.  
_

"Why are we stopping, sir?" Brittany asked the driver.

"I need to refill the car, it will take a minute, don't worry…" The driver reassuring his passengers, waiting patiently to the gas meter to go at the other side.

"Please-please-please-please-please, come on!" Jeanette cannot contain her anxiety; impatience took over her mind. "Come on! Please!"

" **I hate when that happens!" Jeanette groaning while speaking out her confession. "The suspense is acting up so badly at this moment and I wanted this to end!" She knelt down and begged for mercy.**

" **Yeah…" Brittany reacted.**

 _The gas meter was now full and the driver resumes the suspenseful ride for The Chipettes. While for The Wrestlers, they kept their determination upon themselves as they begged the driver to move faster._

"Come on, sir! You had to drive faster!" Karl ordered.

"I'll try." The driver answered.

"Please, we'll double your fare if we get there fast enough. We're in a race!" Luke negotiating the driver desperately.

"Okay, I'll try."

 _The Imaginary Friends rearranged every flaw displayed at their work. They called Miss Rose to check their production. After a few seconds, she nodded and sends the clue over to the last team. Bloo hugged Miss Rose and thanked her continuously._

 **Bloo & Mac – currently in Last Place**

"Finish line… come on! We still have the chance!" Bloo exclaimed as they both fled out of the Home Park.

 _While a taxi stopped by at the bridge, a team exited at the vehicle, running to the leaned bikes. They wore the helmets and hopped on to the cycle. When they learned that they have to cross the bridge, despite a windy situation, they didn't stop there as they began pedaling at the starting line.  
_

"Come on!" One racer ordered.

"I'm coming!" The other one struggled already, trying to pedal it regularly.

"Come on! Try your best! I'm getting into the bridge!"

"I'm trying!" The struggled competitor screamed. "AHHHHHH!"

 _While another team showed up nearby the bridge, they easily picked up the equipment and their tricycles, they began their ride in a snail pace._

"We gotta catch up! I think I can see them!" A competitor observed the view from a mile.

"Let's go! We can run them!" Its partner answered. "These bikes are so uncomfortable to ride on!"

"I don't care! Let's just pedal it harder!"

 _The leading team kept moving out of the second team's distance, one of them has to push the bike for the meantime._

"This paddle's too heavy!" The fighting racer confessed, walking with the bike.

"Come on! Just pull harder! It's the finish line, use your everything!" The leading biker barked with venom on her speech. "NOW!"

"Okay…" The striving racer hopped on to the bike and continues to paddle in a medium pace.

"That's it!" The guiding competitor tries to motivate the other competitor. "Keep it going! Pull all the stops! GO!"

"Let's do this!" The chief of the first team smirked as they pedaled to the fullest, trying to extend the distance between the next team behind them.

 _Speaking of the next team, that team tried to cycle as fast as they can but unfortunately for them, they didn't capture any images of the first team._

"Shoot! I don't see them anymore!" A racer realized.

"Come on, we'll just have to see at the finish line to end this!" The other one didn't surrender as it passes by its partner.

 _They didn't succumb to the odds that they're losing, they step up their pedal in the hardest way possible._

* * *

 _The pit stop was a wide-open naturalistic space, the grass wasn't that long. The host, Phil Keoghan was the center of attraction for the upcoming, arriving racers. While on both sides, the former teams assembled and waited patiently to the teams, specifically the first team to arrive at the mat. Every individual was clapping and smiling upon their faces._

 _The intensity of the applause and the cheering was getting stronger when a team got spotted, they ran as fast as they could. They dropped their bags at the grass. The other racers were hollering violently, some of them whistled freely. That team simultaneously ran over to the mat and both embraced the host as they started weeping in joy._

" _ **Whoa! I didn't expect that!" Phil said after breaking them embrace.**_

 _That team broke the hug, the cheers became louder as they stare at the host._

 _ **Phil send them first a smile, in which they smiled back. "Twenty days… ten countries… six continents… 44,000 miles…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette, you are the first and official winners of The Amazing Race!" Phil proudly announced them as the winners.**_

 **Brittany & Jeanette – 1** **st** **Place**

 _The teams continued cheering, both Brittany and Jeanette hugged each other and it made them more emotional than they ever thought. They broke the embrace._

" _ **Also… you have won ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Congratulations!"**_

 _The applause became booming when Phil mentioned the prize that the girls won from racing. They looked at the other teams who were clapping and smiling at them, they returned It back with a bow._

" _ **Brittany and Jeanette… how are you feeling right now? How's the overall experience of the race?" Phil asked them.**_

Jeanette wiped excess tears from her face, she exhaled hardly to recompose herself. "It was… it was fantastic! I really cannot tell how much I bursting out my emotions to the race. This one has a special label to my heart, all of us here just earned this victory. This victory is ours!" She raised a fist to send a vibrating message that made the others and Brittany, clapped at her.

" _ **Brittany?"**_

"This is just…" Brittany exhaled slowly. "…this is just… wow…"

 _Her foolish answer earned a laugh from others, she laughed nervously and continued._

"Well, yeah. This experience taught me a lot. From trust to cooperation, everything! I learned that sometimes you just need a partner to make it through everything."

 _The teams and Phil applauded at the blonde chipmunk's remark._

" _ **Also, the interesting fact is that you girls… are the first female team to win The Amazing Race! And the funny thing is that… this is only the first season!" Phil announced a new milestone achieved by The Chipettes. "And that's not all, you did win the race without winning a single leg or relying upon a Fast Forward! Impressive achievements, right there, girls!"  
**_

 _The clapping echoed throughout the park, they were flattered at the announcement._

 _Another team arrived with a few minute differentials, they saw The Chipettes and embraced them._

" _ **Luke and Karl… so close, but unfortunately, you are team number two! Congratulations!"**_

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **Place**

"Oh, wait? It's over?" Karl asked clumsily, making the others laugh. "Nah, just messing with you. I thought we had it, but I guess, the destiny just twisted everything. Oh well, a second place finish is a good place though."

"Let me add something up." Luke coughed hardly and started to talk. "The fact that we're racing in the bridge with these girls…" He looked to the winners, in which they glanced over to the big guy. "…I realized that we don't really need that million dollars at all! We have a great job at the wrestling industry, making money and love to our family, that's my roll about the ending."

"Also…" Karl interrupted Luke's speech. "…was that really seven miles?" The quip earned another chuckle from the other teams. "But dang, that was a great experience, not gonna lie. And I agree to my bro, we don't need to win it though, we just wanted to feel some new entities onto our careers and… I think that mission has been accomplished."

 _That statement made the audience clapped wildly. While the last team soon arrived at the pit stop, both slung their shoulders on one another, still smiling._

" _ **Bloo and Mac… you are the third team to arrive! Congratulations!" Phil declared.**_

Both of them embraced one another as Bloo spoke out. "I never thought that we just arrived here without injuries though…"

"…but you aren't human!" Mac elaborated, making the other participants chuckled.

"I know! But the thing is, we finished this like it's a regular game! No surrenders, no backing outs! And I couldn't have done it without you."

Mac got flushed under his partner's remark. "Nah, I mean we did a great job, solving everything! I think we just did it with our teamwork! This could be our best tour ever!"

"HECK YEAH!" Bloo exclaimed, agreeing to the last statement.

 _Both of them hi-fived each other as it gained a big round of applause from others. After taking remarks from the winning team, the former participants jumped into the mat, currently hugging the winning teams and complimenting them. We saw Marceline hugging Jeanette, Alvin hi-fiving Bloo, and Lori embracing Luke._

* * *

 **Robin & Cyborg – 11** **th** **Placer**

"Thank goodness, the race is over," Robin said. "But at the same time, we're sad about getting the first elimination."

"I thought we could last until to the end. But I guess it didn't work out like I assumed to be." Cyborg said and shrugged. "That was a great race to watch, not gonna lie."

Robin only nodded in the statement.

* * *

 **Joey & Marky – 10** **th** **Placer**

"Our competition really ended in a bad way," Joey recalled their unfortunate situation.

"That was a long time ago!" Marky exclaimed, shaking Joey's head. "Don't worry we just manage to race like we wished to!"

"Somehow, yeah." Joey nodded.

* * *

 **Mr. Bean & Irma – 9** **th** **Placer**

"How many times I struggled throughout the race?" Irma asks to the camera. "So many!"

"Well… how many times did I comfort you out?" Mr. Bean had his own question but it was targeted to his partner.

"How many?"

"A lot!"

"Awww…" Irma blushed at her companion's answer.

* * *

 **Susan & Mary – 8** **th** **Placer**

"Overall, our combined effort didn't lead us to the top," Mary said.

"Even though we are scientists, we are experts at statistics and anything about collecting data. That's good enough to be an ironic statement." Susan added.

* * *

 **Eileen & Margaret – 7** **th** **Placer**

"Aww, that sucks that we didn't get to combat with the girls!" Eileen exclaimed, referring to The Chipettes. "That's kinda disappointing."

"Yeah, especially that U-turn fiasco. My freaking bad!" Margaret smacked her face, still has the remainder of the flopped plan.

* * *

 **Marceline & Simon – 6** **th** **Placer**

"Sometimes, life isn't perfect. And that's why we didn't The Amazing Race." Simon said.

"Wow, that's kind of petty words there, Simon." Marceline glances to her partner, then faces back to the camera. "Let's say that we are that kind of close of getting a good spot." She made a pinching gesture, measuring on how close they got into the finals.

* * *

 **Alvin & Simon – 5** **th** **Placer**

"Good thing that we have won cash somehow," Alvin said. "Because I bought a book!"

"A book that doesn't even helping you in studies?" Simon elaborated.

"Nope! It has numbers on there, measuring every little part… that could help me with math!" Alvin reasoned, but Simon wasn't impressed on his answer.

* * *

 **Lincoln & Lori – 4** **th** **Placer**

"We almost had it, Lori!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I wanna get the feeling that we're on the top."

"Come on, twerp. I already knew that!" Lori yelled at Lincoln. "But yeah, that was a close call. But I think we should consider a comeback on this show."

"Great idea!" He agreed to the deal.

* * *

 **Bloo & Mac – 3** **rd** **Placer**

"From this point on, I don't know what to say about this whole race… I can't describe it… just yet." Bloo said.

"There's a lot of emotions that we fed on this race. And I'd say, that's the biggest accomplishment we ever achieved." Mac added.

"No, that's number two!" Bloo held up two fingers, gesturing them and removes one to add. "The first one is that we have won a leg!"

"Oh, yeah!" Mac realized. "You're right."

* * *

 **Luke & Karl – 2** **nd** **Placer**

"We have a wonderful experience here in The Amazing Race! There are many moments that I can consider as a career accolade, so many of them." Luke said.

"I gotta say, we're impressed that an all-girl team won this competition! We're so proud of them and to ourselves!" The last statement made Karl chuckled. "And that's a career-defining capability."

* * *

 **Brittany & Jeanette – WINNERS**

"I still cannot believe that we won the million dollars!" Brittany exclaimed. "I still thought of having a good dream, but I just wanted to know that maybe someone can pinch me and—OW!"

Jeanette did pinch Brittany's cheek, earning a glare from the blonde chipmunk.

"What? You said 'pinch me'." Jeanette shrugged. "Brittany's right. I thought this was just a delusion. Since we won The Amazing Race, I would like to thank Brittany for contributing to our victory." She smiled over to her sister.

"Thanks," Brittany replied, still rubbing the cheek. "That actually itches my face! Jeanette!"

"Whoops! I think I am just that solid at touching people's face." Jeanette sheepishly chuckled.

* * *

 _The teams were currently socializing with each other until a call was made. They all stood up, the photogenic as they took one last team picture for this crazy first season of the show._

* * *

 _ **FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

Final results:

1st – Brittany & Jeanette – WINNERS

2nd – Luke & Karl – Runner-up

3rd – Bloo & Mac – Runner-up

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have the conclusion for the race! Congratulations to the winning team!**_

 _ **I just wanna say thank you to all of the viewers and supporters that patiently waited for this season to end. I am happily appreciating all of this! If you like the outcome of this whole race or not, let me know in the comment section! (P.S. NO SPOILING PLEASE! Just describe the whole race concept or whatsoever, but just don't spill out the winners!)**_

 _ **I gotta admit, after 17 months, it was worth the wait for this season to end! I cannot hide my excitement for the next season!**_

 _ **And speaking of which, I don't want this fic, just to end here! There's some extra behind-the-scenes to be added at the next chapter! Plus, a sneak peek to the first episode for the second season of the series!**_

 _ **By the way, since we're on the off-air season, I just wanted to know about your suggestions and questions about the upcoming season 2 of The Amazing Race, here are some questions that I kindly need to answer to you all:  
**_

 _ **a. What are your general comments overall from this race? Elaborate, if needed.  
**_

 _ **b. Who should be on the next season of TAR:CC? Tell me in which fandom they belong.  
**_

 _ **c. Who do you think should be deserving of making into the Top 3 and your deserving winner for this season? Why?**_

 _ **d. Which bonus scenes would you want to see on this season? Tell me the exact details about, let's see if we can work this out.**_

 _ **e. In your opinion, what was the best leg for you this season? Why?**_

 _ **f. Do you want to ask questions to any racers at this season? If you got one or many, just put down the racer you wanted to ask for and your question.**_

 _ **g. Lastly, which team do you want to see come back in a future season of TAR:CC? Why?**_

 _ **That's enough of it, and thank you again for reading this whole-heck of a story. I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **~Ellu 3**_


	15. Extras

Contents:

Episode List/Full Results

Audition Tapes from the Final 3

Winner's Interview

Afterparty

TAR:TC 2 Sneak Peak Preview

* * *

 _ **1\. Episode List/Full Results**_

Leg 1 – "The First One's Gotta Go!" – Simon (of Marceline & Simon) [United States of America - Peru]

Leg 2 – "Around A Leg in Three Countries" – Brittany [Peru - Panama - Costa Rica]

Leg 3 – "For The Love of Amazing Race!" – Simon (of Alvin & Simon) [Costa Rica - Argentina]

Leg 4 – "Everything's Underrated for Me!" – Lincoln [Argentina - Zambia - Zimbabwe]

Leg 5 – "I Guess We Can See the Bad Side Here" – Margaret [Zimbabwe]

Leg 6 – "Sun's Great as Always" – Jeanette [Zimbabwe - France]

Leg 7 – "Why Can't People Get More Extreme Like Me?" – Alvin [France]

Leg 8 – "Curse You, Chinese Zodiac!" – Jeanette [France - Portugal]

Leg 9 – "Double The Gathering, Double The Chances!" – Karl [Portugal - Japan]

Leg 10 – "Japan Is like A Technology Paradise" – Lori [Japan]

Leg 11 – "Let's Quicken the Cleaning!" – Mac [Japan - Australia]

Leg 12 – "Let Us Go to Our Victory!" – Luke [Australia - United States of America]

Link to the final tally of the season: sta (period) sh (slash) 0w8ehimndtx

* * *

 _ **2\. Audition Tapes from the Final 3**_

Before the set of tapes began rolling, Phil sends out a disclaimer to the viewers.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the deep and expanded part of The Amazing Race. Where all of the scenes that did not make it to the final cut will be aired at our website. The following scenes and clips are the racers' genuine and bold audition tapes that contributed them to enter the competition. Anything that they might have said could be horrible to some people, I would advise exiting now. If not, then let the tale of the tapes begin!"

The static effect went over until the transition turns to a room, in which was overall looked cozy and naturalistic. Then out comes a pair of woman, a blonde and a brunette chipmunk, reorganizing the camera to check if the clip started.

 _Brittany & Jeanette_

"Hi everyone!" The blonde waved to the camera. "I'm Brittany!"

"I'm Jeanette!" The brunette came next.

"We're sisters and we're multi-talented too!"

"We can sing, we can dance, we can do possibly anything!"

"We're not much of the people that travel throughout the globe, but we have the guts to take challenges; anything that is really challengeable and can assert our state!" Jeanette stated.

"The only thing that we do that consider as a race is that we traveled to Miami and many things happened there! Like we rescued our friends, who are in trouble!" Brittany told a story.

"Additional fact, we did some extreme stunts, like jumping out from the ceiling until to the ground without gaining any damage."

"We do a lot of activities, but only at our house. Like cleaning, taking care of the plants, playing sports! Also, Jeanette's navigational strength and intelligence might get us up to the competition."

"While Brittany, with her tactical and wise choices, that might add up to our resume."

"We had our differences on our hobbies, we had the big advantage that will carry us to victory!"

"We know each other since birth, the chemistry that brought up into us can make us go easy or go hard."

"Whatever the weather we're in, we still wanted to continue and continue and make our struggles, a beautiful memory lane."

"Brittany and Jeanette, The Chipettes!" Both cried in unison, poses to the camera. "And we'll see you soon on The Amazing Race!"

 _Luke & Karl_

Both men were in the gym, performing regular exercises but decided to cut an audition tape to enter the competition.

"What's up! I'm Karl!"

"And I'm Luke! And we're here to join The Amazing Race!"

Both of them showed their big and flexible muscles. Then switched to a serious mode.

"We are both pro-wrestlers and we are on the same group for almost 6 years. We've been known each other from those six years. And we're glad that we got to know our strengths and weaknesses." Luke said.

"From our appearance overall, we got the big fair advantage that anyone cannot match for!" Karl said.

"We got the muscles, we got the mentality of a racer. And that is the bottomline!"

"You see… we've traveled all around the world to gain popularity and to gain salary from the job that we love to do everyday. But the most important aspect here is that we learn and appreciate every culture from every country that we visited."

"We got back with each other. Every time that we are on the hole of losing, we will succumb to our faults and we will come back stronger as ever!"

"If everyone's trying to mess with us, we will follow you to the wasteland!" Karl exclaimed.

They gestured their signature taunt and sends it in front of the camera.

Bloo & Mac

They were outside of their house and think that it was a moment of silence from their surroundings as they began their video.

"What's up? My name is Mac."

"I'm Bloo. We're friends with Mac and we would like to audition at The Amazing Race. Say, why did we found out about this show?"

"Let's see. There's this one friend who told us that there's this kind of racing, not the actual car racing. But a traveling race! At first, we thought it's a bad deal."

"And then, that friend told us that the race is a big opportunity for us to get the million dollars. I mean, what can we do with that?" Bloo glances to Mac.

"We get to eat, lots of food. We get to renovate the house since it's kinda old and creaky. And we can share the remaining to ourselves, half and half." Mac replied.

"So what can people expect with us? Let's see…" Bloo hummed. "We are a good team, that's one. Second, we don't have experience in traveling that far, only in our city. Lastly, we have better communication than the others." He enumerated.

"We are obviously polar opposites and we're going to use the race to like, have fun and have to show some hidden talents, is all," Mac said.

"I really hope they do consider us because I honestly hate staying at the house," Bloo confessed.

"You know what? Me too! I am so tired of everything, doing stuff on the house. I just wanted some fresh air!" Mac said.

"That's it! We don't have anything to say…"

"Except that we're gonna race to the finish line and take that one million dollar!" Bloo cried. "Oh, it's true, baby!"

* * *

 _ **3\. Winner's Interview**_

Phil appeared in a black-covered cloth of a room, preparing for his cue.

"Welcome, everyone! Recently, the inaugural season of The Amazing Race: The Crossover ended its airing. I would say… a fantastic ending for a season, if you watch the whole series. This duo had a hard time throughout the race, both emotionally and physically. But in the end, their struggles concluded in a stretch. Without further ado, please welcome… Brittany and Jeanette!"

Both Brittany and Jeanette waved to the camera, smiling was pasted through their faces. They both sat down to greet Phil and to offer a handshake to the host.

"Welcome to both of you and congratulations." Phil started the interview.

"Thanks." Both women chuckled sheepishly.

"So… how's life after the race?" Phil began interrogating them.

"It's cool, it's cool." Jeanette simply answered. "Just like the normal times."

"But with a million dollars on hand," Brittany added as she chuckled at her own quip.

"Okay, let's start asking you both about your experience while racing. First of all, what was the feeling when you're a few minutes away from starting a race of a lifetime?"

"First of all, I felt so nervous at that time," Brittany answered first. "I don't know why I didn't panic at that time, maybe because I'm low-key confident also at the same time."

"Yeah, that always gets on my nerves. However, I'm mostly excited at that time. I can't cope with how much I'm ecstatic at that moment that you can't say just say to your partner. It was mostly emotional."

"How much have you prepared for this competition?" Phil gave the next question.

"Pretty much how I prepare for a road trip basically," Jeanette responded. "I always bought everything that you need to survive a forest adventure. It has similarities to the race."

"Brittany?"

"I always bought my perfume and anything preppy. I always think of how stinky is the race when you finished it." Brittany answered.

"Okay. Besides from winning the race, what was your favorite moment throughout the race?"

"If I remember correctly, while we're in Africa, I saw the beauty of the place. Not just because it's my favorite, it's because of how much they took care of the nature and its animals too. Just mesmerizing them will give you plenty of reasons to live." Jeanette replied.

"Mine was when we're in Paris. Even though we almost end up in a bad note, when you said that we're still racing. I just quickly moved on and looked over to the Eiffel Tower." Brittany got her own answer.

"Yep, Eiffel Tower is one heck of a wonder."

"Well, that also answers the question of your favorite legs respectively. Next question, if both of you agreed to each other, what would be your favorite place to visit once again?"

"It's the snowy place on France. Although the temperature's so downward, I would actually want to come back and do some snowboarding. I'm interested in that." Jeanette commented.

"Agree, that was also a fun leg." Brittany agreeing to her sister's response.

"This question's will kinda get you off a bit, especially to Brittany. What goes through your mind when Jeanette threw a wide tantrum over you? How do you feel at that moment?"

"Well…" Brittany trailed off then comes up with a response. "…that was shocking. The way Jeanette shouted me over a few errors makes me wanna give up for real. My confidence to the race was giving up that I just wanted to sabotage the position that we got at that time. But my mind, says to go on. I really wanted to get that out of my mind, it's so mind-bothering."

"Jeanette, why did you do that to Brittany?"

"Uhmmm…" Jeanette stammering with her collection of words, trying to get a straight answer. "You see… when we were in that snowy land and you remember that I got my forehead stitched, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jeanette seemed to be anxious at the moment and gulped slowly. "I… I… I'm so sorry, Brit! I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? Are you okay?" Brittany started to become worried about her sister's state.

"I… I… I planned it all…"

"What?" The blonde chipmunk still puzzled at Jeanette's cryptic answer.

"You see… remember when you scolded me at the bus?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"When you got mad at me, I was… I was… so emotional that I almost cried."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see…" Jeanette exhaled slowly. "…when you blame me at the bus, I was just beyond belief that you said those words to me. I just… wanted to be alone for the rest of the race. And… when I still give you the cold shoulder, something just approached me… something that I never wanted to do…"

Brittany started to realize on what Jeanette would say on this stuff. "Wait… did you—"

"Yeah, … I really wanted to avenge you… really, really bad. Then we get to the part where I started to get angry, not really but I really wanted to. Back at that bow and arrow Roadblock, when I almost costed the race to both of us that I really wanted to blow off some steam over my head. That's how I started to become pissed at you at all times until to Japan. I said some words that I cannot believe I had just said and then there's the pit stop at the swan boat. My mind at that time was really conflicting with me. One says that I wanted to continue this but the other, says otherwise. I would go to the second option, I'm very sick of what I just did to you. So to end the stupid play, I just started saying bad, bad things over you and… I just really wanted to end this. And then, there it is… you headbutted me so hard that I really collapsed at that time… that actually hurts so bad. Then, when I woke up, I stopped acting like a dangerous woman and just become myself again… So… that was it… it was my overall plan all along. Sorry."

Jeanette finished the story on a sour note, she seemed bitter at her own self. The silence adds up to the melancholy of her emotions. But somehow, Brittany smiled and patted her shoulders to reassure herself. Jeanette legitimately surprised at the unusual response for this kind of situation.

"Don't worry, I understand that. That totally deserves to me, you did your best. I really thought you are really mad at me. I think I understand your pain. I'm sorry too for pushing your buttons."

That statement alone made Jeanette smiled and both squeezed out with a sisterly embrace. Phil was impressed at this sisterly bond.

"Alright, Jeanette, I just wanted you to know that everyone can be mad at some point. Even I could get angry at some parts. Do not cover the emotions, let it all out. I hope you're alright with that." Phil tries to give out his advice for Jeanette, in which she understood the message clearly. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel fine again," Jeanette answered immediately.

"Okay, that's good. Last question, what can you expect to the future competitors of The Amazing Race?" Phil said the last question on the queue.

"I'd say that prepare for the best… and for the worst. Challenges could be harder or softer, either way, work it out with your partner. Trust me, it helps much as we did." Brittany said.

"All I can say is that prepare yourself for everything. No backing out, just step forward. Don't get caught up to your emotions early and be real to your partner, no matter what. The race will be giving you headaches and fluffs." Jeanette gave out her own response.

"Alright… thank you for sharing some time with me on this interview. Hope you have a good life afterward." Phil said.

"Thank you too." Jeanette greeted back. "I'll be looking forward to the next season."

"Same as Jeanette. Same to you too, Phil." Brittany said.

Three of them shook hands one-by-one as the camera zooms in carefully, focusing only on the host.

"There you have it, folks, this marks the end of the first season of The Amazing Race: The Crossover. And to all of the viewers who cannot wait for the next season, here's the first glimpse of the second season of the reality series…"

* * *

 _ **4\. Afterparty**_

For the whole story of this segment, it all started at the fallout of the finish line when Alvin pressures Brittany to make a victory celebration party. Brittany quickly replies with a shake of her head. But somehow, Alvin got some support from his co-competitors to build the plan. Surprisingly, Jeanette joined the fray, insisting her sister to create one. With the help of others, Brittany finally accepts the offer. Afterward, they invited Phil, who quickly accepts the invitation without any hesitation, making the party a grandeur.

The party rocked on to The Chipettes' residences, a booming jazz party echoed the surroundings of the winner's lawn. They were foods all around the large table, from sides to drinks. The flickering, colorful lights were stood out from the background. Then we saw the past competitors, sharing stories and foods, they had a good time.

The main focus of this arc is from the winners themselves, Brittany and Jeanette, who helped preparing the food with their sister, Eleanor.

"Hey, is that all, Ellie?" Brittany asked.

"Nah-uh, all we need to complete is the cake. It will be up in a few minutes." Eleanor answered.

"And a surprise too!"

Both Brittany and Jeanette startled at the sudden presence of Theodore, Alvin and Simon's younger brother.

"Theodore!" Jeanette chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"And what about the surprise?"

"Oh…" Theodore sheepishly paused and continued. "…I'll tell you later!"

The brunette chipette giggled at Theodore's silliness. "Of course! It's a surprise!"

"Alright, Theo. You should definitely clean with up with me." Eleanor requested, in which Theodore nodded. "Alright, guys. We'll get the cake later."

"See ya!" Theodore left with a wave.

"Bye!" Both Brittany and Jeanette greeted back in unison.

While both Eleanor and Theodore were out of sight from their eyes, both girls decided to go and talk to the guests. They encountered some of the girls who chatted with one another.

"Hey, guys!" Jeanette greeted them.

"Hello, guys!" The girls greeted back.

"So, how's the punch?" Brittany asked.

"It's pretty good," Eileen answered.

"Yeah, can't wait for the main highlight," Margaret added.

"Hmmm… where are the boys anyway?" Jeanette then asked a question, glancing at her surroundings.

"Oh, they're playing at the pool," Susan replied.

"You know that we're not going there because… you know the reason." Mary said.

"How about you take a look from them? They're having fun." Lori said. "But we also had our fun. Right, guys?"

"YEAH!" All of them raised their drinks in agreement, making the chipettes chuckled.

"Alright… thanks. See you guys later!" Both of them left them and waved them to say farewell.

After a minute of walking, both chipettes arrived at the pool where all the boys were having amusement at the waterland.

"Hey!" Karl broke the ice. "Look who's here folks!"

"It's the champs!" Luke finished it as they cheered for the race winners.

"So what brings you here, guys?" Lincoln curiously asked.

"Uh. How's the party so far?" Jeanette asked.

"Pretty fine," Bloo answered.

"It's awesome!"

Both girls looked to their left as Robin replied with enthusiasm under his tone, he was beside Mac who was hunching, preparing to dive on the pool.

"Are you ready?" The latter asked.

"Of course, I am!" Robin asked.

Both of them run from behind and jumped in an incredible height as their bodies submerge to the pool. The people were cheering at the little show that they gather.

"That was good!" Cyborg complimented them, sitting and reading behind from the pool.

"Hey, why aren't you in the pool?" Brittany inquired quizzically.

"You know he's a robot, Brit," Jeanette answered the question.

"And I'm half-human too," Cyborg added.

"Oh…" Brittany only replied in foolishness. "My bad. Sorry, hehe."

"That's alright, lady."

"Speaking of which, where's Simon and Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

Soon as Cyborg shrugged, a door opened from behind as both Alvin and Simon showed up from the door, carrying multiple packs of chips. They were assisted by both Joey and Marky.

"Snack delivery~" Alvin announced in a singing tone.

The boys cheered from the arrival of the chipmunks and the cockroaches. They put down the unopened chips to the table. Simon noticed that the girls were standing behind them as he asked.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. We're just visiting the pool, is all." Jeanette answered.

"So… look who showed up," Alvin smirked when he saw Brittany, who frowned upon his statement. "It's the winners."

"What about it?" Brittany responded with an irk.

"Oh, I just wanna say thank you for making this party. We know how long we didn't party at the house."

"So?"

"So? I just wanted to know that if you wanna… buy something out? Like I can handle those things that you're gonna buy in the mall… and—"

"Alvin! What are you implying to me?"

Alvin suddenly hugged Brittany's legs, begging and continues to talk.

"Oh, please! Buy me a new controller! My controller's broken! Please?!"

"Over my dead body!" Brittany responded irritated at her counterpart's request. "Please get off of me!"

"Not until you say yes, I won't let go of you!"

"Alvin! Let me go!"

Without warning, Brittany raised her foot to release Alvin. But also without any signal to stop, Alvin rolled to the clueless Simon and Jeanette, who proceeds to scream and fell off the pool, making a big splash. The audience cooed in interest.

"Yeah! I gave it a ten!" Mr. Bean joyously verdicts the blunder.

Both Simon and Jeanette rose up from the waters and both gasping for air. When they got what they want, they both looked up to Alvin with a glare, who whistled and avoid their glares innocently.

"ALVIN!" Both Simon and Jeanette hollered the name of the perpetrator.

But they took a whole minute to both soaked individuals to look one another with both of their palms grasping on their shoulders. They gasped in reaction, releasing their grip to each other. Then they continue to scowl over the red-clothed chipmunk, who chuckled sheepishly. They moved and tries to catch to Alvin, who immediately ran over. But because of how fast Alvin, he didn't see the person who's in front of him as he collided with that person.

Both of them groaned in pain and rubbed their heads off to reduce the pain. When they opened their eyes, Alvin was in shock with his wide eyes as he saw on whom he got bumped on and also on how awkward their position he is currently on. He was a few inches away from his lips to the lips of this person. Then he felt a blush over his face when he already recognized the face of that individual.

It was Brittany.

Brittany's were glued with shock and a pair of pinkish booming out of her cheeks. The others were cooing again in fascination.

"Hi?" Alvin nervously greeted her and waved.

But before Alvin can see it, she immediately turned her reaction into an enraging cry.

She growled. "ALVIN!"

Alvin gulped in horror as Brittany quickly responded with a strong punch, but she didn't continue it as she stopped when someone from behind whistled them.

"Hey, guys! Hate to break the moment but Phil's here!" Marceline announced.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" The older Simon invited them.

All of them quickly accepted the offer as they get off the pool. While Alvin jumped out and dusted off his shirt. While Brittany brushed off the grass on her clothing.

"Hey, Brittany! I'm so sorry about—"

"Alvin, stop."

"Really am. I really am!" Alvin continues to apologize to Brittany but the latter didn't have it.

"Alvin!"

Alvin briskly embraced Brittany, who was surprised at the action that Alvin executed. They looked up to each other awkwardly. But Brittany decided to break the ice.

"Uh, why did you do that?"

"Because you're keeping me scared of anything right now."

Brittany had no idea of what was Alvin trying to say. "What?"

"You know that you're getting stronger, right?"

"Uhhh…" Brittany attempts to answer but was met with stammering.

"Yeah, you are. You know you did change a lot after the race. I like it, I like this new side of you and—"

"Alvin. What are you talking about? I'm still the same Brittany that you ever talked to."

Alvin sighed in defeat and Brittany was caught off-guard when his lips met hers, her eyes were widening in shock. Instead of resisting it, she decides it to go on with the flow, but disappointingly, the smooch was over in a quick pace. But Brittany was in confusion mostly.

"W-w-what was that for?"

"You know you needed that." Alvin simply winked at Brittany, who frowned.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "I really hate you so much! But you know what?"

"What?"

This time, it was Brittany's turn to take action as she sends Alvin's lips to hers to start another peck. But this time, it was longer than the first one. Who could have thought that sequels are much better than the prequel? After a minute of silence, they let go again and Alvin was the one who was surprised at the turn of the events.

"Wha-wha-what in the world are you doing?!"

"Admit it, you like that," Brittany smirked.

"No, I didn't like it. Let's see if you can beat me at the kissing contest."

"What?!" Brittany reacted in disbelief. "Are you trying to say I'm a bad kisser?"

"Well… if that's the case, then yes." Alvin shrugged.

"ALVIN!"

Suddenly, both of them stopped on their tracks as Irma called them out.

"Come on, guys! Phil's here! He wants to see us all!"

"Alright, we're going there!" Brittany answered, turns back around to Alvin and said. "Lucky that you did survive twice in a row."

"Well, call that a blessing in disguise. Haha!" Alvin playfully teased Brittany in which he offers a hand to Brittany, who sighed and accepted it.

While walking, she realized that Alvin somehow changed her attitude, but her loving attitude. She smiled at the thought and carried on.

They arrived at the front of the house as they saw the arrival of the host, Phil Keoghan. The guests clapped and cheered for the host as it toned down when Phil started talking.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello, Phil!" Most of them greeted him back.

"I just wanted you to know that we had a great pilot season of The Amazing Race! And that season gave us different reactions and… a great rating!"

The people cheered once again when he said the last phrase.

"Since the reception is phenomenal for the first season, I would like to announce… I would like to announce that The Amazing Race: The Crossover has renewed its contract and we will be having the second and third season!"

The reaction from the former participants was wilder enough to gain excitement from all of them.

"And exclusively… at this house. Since we garnered good ratings, I would like to announce also that in this residence, I will announce the first team that will be competing for the second season of the series!"

All of them gasped from the second announcement and quickly become interested in this newly-written news.

"Alright, without a time to waste, let me introduce to you… the first team to compete in the second season of The Amazing Race…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The car behind Phil opened as they got the clue that the team has been inside of the car since the arrival of the host. They waited in anticipation to see who are the lucky duo to enter the competition.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were in complete awe when they found out the duo who was on the car, especially for The Chipmunks and The Chipettes.

It was none other than Eleanor and Theodore.

The remaining guests were clapping and cheering for the new team.

"Good to see you, guys." Phil shook hands with both of them.

"Thanks!" Eleanor replied.

The four chipmunks' mouths were agape at the moment, they never knew that both Eleanor and Theodore will join the next batch of racers. Both Eleanor and Theodore noticed the reaction of the squad.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for not telling you early!" Eleanor said.

"Yeah! But I told you earlier that it would be a surprise!" Theodore added.

"Alright, go over to them as I continue announcing…" Phil ordered as they obliged and went over to their siblings, who still is in a jolt of shock.

"Okay… since we're on our way to the second season. Would you like to see a sneak peek of the first episode of the second season?" Phil asks the crowd.

"YES!" All of them answered simultaneously.

"Okay. Look up on the television that will be carried by the interns."

The interns showed up beside Phil as they were holding the television between their grasping hands. Phil was holding a remote.

"Alright, let's take a look at the preview of the upcoming new season of The Amazing Race: The Crossover! At the count of three, I'll turn the TV on."

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

Phil quickly tapped the power button to make the TV worked as the camera zoomed through the TV as we get a feed from it.

* * *

 _ **5\. TAR:TC 2 Sneak Peak Preview**_

 _ **11 new teams…**_

"Welcome, everybody, to The Amazing Race!" Phil announced.

The teams were clapping and cheering in excitement as Phil kicks off the show.

"Now in just a few moments, you'll begin your adventure of a lifetime! When I give you the word, run as fast as you can… GO!"

The teams were running as they go over to the object that was in front of them.

 _ **Will face new challenges…**_

The scene cuts to teams struggling and was having a hard time guessing objects.

"How can I tell which is which?! Are you serious?" A racer was arguing with his/her partner.

"This is way too heavy to handle for a climb!" A racer was struggling climbing in a ladder.

"Come on, come on!" A racer was cheering for his accomplice.

"Let's go, dude! We're on a race!" A racer asked the driver to move out quickly.

"I hope we're not getting that elimination earlier!" A racer hopefully wished.

 _ **New locations…**_

"It's incredible!" A racer saw the beauty of the place.

"This is awesome!" A racer complimented the place's weather.

"Wow, look at that building!" A racer praises a large and unique building.

 _ **New platforms…**_

"There's going to be a new element at this competition that can change the course of the race…" Phil announced.

All of the teams were gasping and murmuring at the news.

 _ **And new drama…**_

"You don't wanna get over to those losers!" A racer said to his/her partner.

"If they wanted to fight us physically and mentally, we're totally in!" A racer said this in the confessional.

"I hope we better get out of this place as quickly as possible." A racer said as he/she comforts his/her partner who was sick.

 _ **All in all, at the new season of The Amazing Race: The Crossover!**_

 _ **COMING SOON!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright! There you have it! Out goes the first season and in with the second! I just wanted to say to thank you for the support and the patience that you gave! I really, really appreciate it!**_

 _ **To answer the concept of this chapter, I just borrowed the concept of someone who writes TAR fics. Shoutout to Platrium! Mind if I borrow the concept?**_

 _ **Originally, I was about to make bonus unaired scenes but I'm afraid I don't have the time to make those. Because I wanted to focus badly on the second season! Sorry about that! :  
**_

 _ **Also, I really wanted to add an extra scene after the preview where the party rocked on over to the partygoers and also to Phil! But I'm afraid I withdraw that decision. :  
**_

 _ **Speaking of the chapter, if you wanted to say something about the winners of this season, just don't leave any spoiler but pointing out the winners without mentioning their names would be great!**_

 _ **When can we expect to see the TAR:TC 2? Answer is… it might be published in the next few days. But I'll switch up my format and turn the whole leg fic into separated parts! So you have no problem with reading long chapters! Also, I'll have to post first the teams before I can actually write the whole leg.  
**_

 _ **By the way, since we're on the off-air season, I just wanted to know about your suggestions and questions about the upcoming season 2 of The Amazing Race, here are some questions that I kindly need to answer to you all:**_

 _ **a. What are your general comments overall from this race? Elaborate, if needed.**_

 _ **b. Who should be on the next season of TAR:CC? Tell me in which fandom they belong.**_

 _ **c. Who do you think should be deserving of making into the Top 3 and your deserving winner for this season? Why?**_

 _ **d. Which bonus scenes would you want to see on this season? Tell me the exact details about, let's see if we can work this out.**_

 _ **e. In your opinion, what was the best leg for you this season? Why?**_

 _ **f. Do you want to ask questions to any racers at this season? If you got one or many, just put down the racer you wanted to ask for and your question.**_

 _ **g. Lastly, which team do you want to see come back in a future season of TAR:CC? Why?**_

 _ **Alright, guys, this is my final message before I end this fic: I hope you'll keep reading my fics, especially the next season, it would be fun!**_

 _ **Okay, that's it for the first season of The Amazing Race: The Crossover! And I'll see you soon! Ciao~**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


End file.
